Don't Be Flashin Steel When U Roll Through Compton
by iNFAMOUS X
Summary: Through a Series of events Naruto travels to the past and meets Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru when they were still teens being trained by Sarutobi. TsuNaru Completed
1. Chapter 1:The Departure

Don't be Flashin Steel When U Roll through Compton

(Yes this a naruto story)

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime im takin ideas from (excluding Chen Gui thats mine) this is strictly because I'm bored and had some ideas abt some what if's reading the manga.

Summary: ( Through a series of events Naruto is taken to an alternate universe past when Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru are still teen's being trained by Sandaime. Tsu/Naru)

technical shit: the 00000000000000000 separate events and places. like goin form tsunade sayin shit to iruka to naruto in the land of happy rainbows and shit like dat. _thought is in italics, _**fighting styles is bold underlined, bold can be any thing of unusual importance,**CAPS is for emphasis

I cant think of anything else, so for now this is the key for terms and characters.

Ok one really quick thing. I'm sayin this because I've seen a lot of complaining abt this, I LIKE DRAGON BALL Z AND YU YU HAKUSHO.

There will be concepts taken from these 2 shown in this fanfic. Naruto is not real, he's not being shamed by creating a demon super saiyan for him, if u wanna flame for that kind of thing then don't write your stories cause I'ma flame back. Also this my first fanfic ever so everyone will prolly be OOC.

And now despite the randomness of the title I begin chapter 1...

Chapter 1: (Departure)

"I hate that damn Sasuke bastard!" Naruto nearly screamed as he passed by the entrance to the Hokage memorial mountain.

_Seriously, after bringing him back what did he expect_, _Sasuke to just stay there an say "Gee thanks Naruto you kicked my ass and brought me back home so I can see that this is where I'll really become stronger." _

Narutos thoughts were interrupted when he caught a fleeting glimpse of the 4th Hokage's stone face glowing in the fading sunlight. Naruto sighed, " I wonder if I'll ever really make it up there"he said softly.

He had brought back the mighty, all wonderful Uchiha prodigy but he had to knock him out to get him.

When Sakura and the rest of the village saw them he was condemned an even slapped by Sakura for hurting her "Sasuke-kun". Then the damn traitor had simply waited till he was better an left again! An who was blamed for that? Nartuto!

The demon child couldn't take the competition so he convinced him to leave again. The village was convinced of it. And they planned to do something about it.

Naruto finally reached his excuse for an apartment an stepped in slamming the door. On his table he noticeda piece of paper.

He went over picked it up an his eyes lit up at the realization of its contents.

"_Naruto I know your havin a hard time with him leavin so I figured I'd take you out for some ramen meet me at sunset around the mountain pass, I'll be waitn- Iruka."_

"Oh shit, its almost sunset now!" Naruto hurried out of his house not bothering to lock up an headed for the mountain pass near the north gates.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"I see Matta, very well" Tsunade knew something was up. Over half the ANBU had asked for a leave that evening. She had seen no reason to refuse the request but she could tell something wasn't right.

"Shizune, tell me do you have a any surveillance on where the released ANBU are going?"

Tsunade shifted in her seat uncomfortably, the Uchiha leaving again hadn't caused the commotion it should. This only meant something was in the works, but what.

"Oh my" shizune said "It appears all the released anbu have been seen heading to the same place, along with several of the villagers."

"Where?" Tsunade inquired.

Shizune gulped."The north gates"...

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto jogged along the dimming streets of the hidden leaf village his thoughts drifting along._ Ah, Iruka-sensei is the coolest_, _Ramen is the perfect thing for any situation._

Naruto continued in his thoughts until he reached the entrance to the pass.

"Iruka- sensei?" U here?

Naruto activated his fox grin. "I know you're here nosebleed.."

Naruto smirked as he saw movement, then realized it wasn't Chuunin movement.

"Shit" he said dropping into a defensive stance. "Who's there?" he called out reaching for kunai.

"Hm hm hm hm..." came the reply.

"It appears the frog Sannin has trained you even further."

A man stepped out from the shadows as 3 more jumped down from the ridge above all 4 were wearing the seal of the ANBU.

Naruto gulped, 4 ANBU elite shinobi on 1 genin.. Yeah definitely a bad day.

"Wow a 4 on 1 ambush huh, wow you must be really scared of me, guess I should be flattered huh" Naruto smirked as he activated his Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and 5 Naruto's appeared to back him up.

"No demon" said the 2nd anbu. "You misunderstand" he said smirking as 10 villagers came up behind him, 4 Chuunin to the left, and 8 Jounin from the right.

"This is not an ambush, it is an execution."

Naruto's eyes went wide as he saw Sakura standing there with the Chuunin. She had intent to kill. "Saku-ra-chan.."

Naruto blinked in surprise.

He looked on as 20 more villagers each wielding weapons, sticks, and even brooms appeared to surround him. 14 more ANBU showed up in front beside the original 4.

"But why?" Naruto asked. "I.. I know about the fox b-but.. I. .."

One of the Jounins charged.

Naruto dodged and flipped up trying to gain the high ground. "Screw you!" he shouted. "There's no way Tsunade-sama allowed this"

"Actually Naruto" a voice from behind said the villagers moved to reveal Tsunade standing in the Hokage attire. "I ordered it myself."

Iruka stepped up beside her "It appears I was wrong about you demon, but im rectifying that mistake here and now."

Naruto couldn't believe this, the whole village was turning against him. Even his closest friends and the only thing he could call a family were betraying him. "No.. Iruka-sensie ...nee-chan..." Naruto pleaded in a last ditch effort to understand.

Tsunade's lip curled in disgust. "Sister! You have to be joking, your not even worth it as a potential weapon anymore! You've driven out the only thing we had left of the Sharingan clan!"

"Iruka stepped ahead of her a bit closed his eyes an struck the final blow that would forever alter the destiny of Kohona, Denasta, the Makai, the 3 Legendarry Sannin, and the Massin. "You are a monster no one wants you, and no one will ever want you.

Today we as a village will finish what our great leader the 4th could not." "Today we truly defeat the demon fox."

Iruka opened his eyes an said the final word

"Die."

At this the ANBU, Jounin, Chunnin, and as many villagers as possible rushed at him.

Naruto finally snapped. "Screw you all then!"

He ripped Tsunade's necklace from his neck and threw it at her as hard as he could before activating the blood seal for Gamabunta.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade was rushing with ANBU and as many escorts as she could get toward the north gate.

_Damn what is going on.. _shewondered then she felt it as well as saw Gamabunta.

There was no mistaking the huge frog that had appeared at the mountain pass just before the gate.

Naruto! she realized.

_But to successfully summon Gamabunta he had to be in real danger an use his full chakra and the ANBU were headed toward the gate but not telling her.. No.. they wouldn't!_

Her thoughts were quickly turning to fears. "Shizune we need to stop this now!"

She burst into full sprint increasing her speed to incredible levels, unfortunately...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gamabunta appeared and looked down at the villagers an Jounin rapidly approaching **"What the heck is the idea summoning me in into some party dammit!**"

Naruto shouted move but it was too late an ANBU was already slamming the 3rd kunai into his back as Jounin climbed up the towering toad.

"**What the..**" Gamabunta finally realized there was danger, but from the villagers, wasn't this supposed to be his home village?

Naruto dodged a spear and got slammed with a fire jutsu point blank in the face. He screamed as his face was burnt, trying to roll into Gamabunta's back and use it to spring up but meeting a Jounin kick in the gut before a storm of throwing stars rained on him from above.

"Damn" he cursed as 3 lodged in his neck.

Naruto was no ordinary genin he had been trained by the legendary frog Sennin and he had the Kyuubi chakra given in portions, but the odds of the "fight" were ridiculous.

It wasn't a fight, it was a massacre.

By the time Gamabunta finally realized to move Naruto was half dead an being pounded relentlessly from 4 sides.

The frog jump gave him enough time to create 10 bunshins and he had all 10 do Rasengan. It would completely drain all his chakra even his red but it was all he had left.

All 10 powered up and as Gamabunta came crushing down on the unlucky villagers the idiots in the direct path in front were face to face with 10 Rasengans fired one after the other.

A huge blast erupted sending shockwaves across the town alerting the rest of the village to a serious fight going on. Out of the smoke 2 ANBU jumped an held him still as the illusions had dropped due to chakra drain.

He was thrown from Gamabunta onto the floor of the canyon against the rock wall.

Gamabunta is big, the fall from that distance nearly knocked him out.

Then through the settling smoke images of throwing knives could be seen. This time it was 100's Naruto dropped a single tears as he saw the smirking faces of the Hokage an Iruka. He dropped his head an accepted his fate, just as 100s and 100's of stars, knives, forks, spears, arrows, and anything else that could be thrown pinned him against the wall shishkabobbing him 100's of times as the wall around him was pierced as well.

Miraculously, he was still alive. For a few short seconds as he felt life leaving him he tried to look up struggling against the barbs in his neck.

Suddenly a glowing golden yellow light emerged from the air above him. It grew brighter an brighter illuminating the entire cavern, and then suddenly it was gone.

No flash nor boom just gone. And with it Naruto.


	2. Chapter 2: Latent Power

Chapter 2: (latent power)

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin this shit from.

"What the-" Tsunade blinked a golden light just appeared an disappeared over the pass near Gambunta

_This cant be good_.. she thought.

She continued till she hit the pass and found ANBU, Jounin, Chuunin, even villagers. "Ok, WHO WANTS TO EXPLAIN JUST WHAT THE FUCK THIS IS ABOUT!" she yelled at the group.

She noticed a good deal of the group was injured while others were dead. Gambunta had dissipated soon after the light disappeared.

"Ah Tsunade, Hokage-sama it was a monster the light enveloped him.. We tried to stop it but it was just too strong." The ANBU continued with this performance crying "They took Naruto-san after beating him without mercy, he tried to summon lord Gambunta to carry us away but he was taken before such could happen.."

Tsunade called her team of medic nin and said to clean this place up. After going over the area she began walking away when something caught her eye. She saw a small glimmering object resting in a crack.

She sighed an went over to investigate it hoping for some clue. She froze when she saw it. Her necklace. It lay discarded in a crack on the canyon floor and the chain was dripping with fresh blood. What disturbed her the most, however, was that it appeared to have been ripped off the neck and the stone was even a little bit cracked.

She began to cry.. Naruto.. What happened to you.. She finally forced herself to pocket the necklace an continue on back into the village. Unknownst to her two S class missing-nin were hidden above the pass.

One looked to the other member of Akatsuki an stared dumbfoundedly. "So what was that?"

"We needed him alive, now I cant even sense him.."

The other sighed. "Lord Itachi will not be pleased.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mmmph.. Naruto slowly opened his eyes "Am I dead?" he mumbled.

The last thing he could remember was the villagers and.. Tsunade and Iruka.. Their smirks then...

Dammit I trusted those two.. I.. Tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Hello" said a soft feminine voice from his left. For the first time he took in a view of his surroundings as he rotated his head to find the source of the greeting.

White, a lot of white. He was laying on what appeared to be marble and there were no walls it was like an endless floor of marble and mist all around with no visible ceiling or walls.

He turned to see a light blonde haired girl with red eyes smiling at him. "It has been awhile brother" she said bowing.

"Um I think you beamed the wrong guy up lady I don't have any family" Naruto exclaimed.

"I was referring to my brother Kyuubi, Naruto" she said slightly agitated.

"Enough Amana, if all goes according to plan there will be no difference."

A man stepped from the shadows with dark black hair spiked back, the back containing several long tails. At this point Naruto noticed something odd. His injuries, 100's of holes that should have racked his body were gone. "Um so why am I not dead?"

Amana laughed saying "Kyuubi has chosen you therefore we shall assist."

Naruto blinked "Um still not gettin it.." The black haired man moved closer "Then perhaps you should speak to Kyuubi about it, he shall enlighten you."

Amana sighed "Sega, the explanation may take some time we should use this to prepare, we will return in 2 days for your answer Naruto."

Naruto blinked "Two days! Are you serious! What am I supposed to do for two entire days with no food or.."

Amana interrupted him "Time does not pass here" she said plainly as she walked into the mist with Sega.

"Ok" Naruto said and began to concentrate. Slowly he felt the gates of his mind begin to creep open an he slipped in. He continued through the mass of darkness before finally reaching his destination.

A cage. Alarge cage, illuminating the area with a eerie red glow.

"Sup fox" Naruto said in a cheery tone. Red slits opened a bit wider as the glow slightly increased.

"Sit down boy we have some things to discuss."

Naruto did as he was told. Kyuubi began " To begin with I will explain what you have been brought here for."

"I have seen the way you are treated, and the level you have improved despite your handicaps." Kyuubi shifted, light illuminating areas of its coat shimmering in the abyss. "I came to this world for one reason. Power.

I am the strongest of the Youkai in the mortal realm but in the Makai the world of the Demons I am but the prince in the line of the throne." "Sega my brother and Amana my sister are higher to the throne than I."

"Your entire life I have watched you an your attempts time and again to become a shinobi, and your failure each and every time." "I have protected you many times not because of the seal, or because of my needs." "But because no one else would, you have earned my respect.

Your defeat of the Uchiha, the sand boy, even the stand against the villagers, as you were at the gate you could have run. Run like the feeble humans are so proficient at, but you did not."

Naruto blinked as tears dropped in disbelief, he actually had a friend. Someone who had never betrayed him. Even Iruka who had always been there for him had turned on him in the end.

Naruto got up and went to the bars of the cage as Kyuubi extended a paw an let Naruto hold it.

"And now " Kyuubi continued.

"I have a final gift for you, inside this seal my presence is slowly being eroded and destroyed."

Naruto gasped. Kyuubi nodded an said "Soon my existence will come to an end, this is something that troubles me as I have lived for centuries on end.."

"However. I see no reason for my existence to go leaving nothing but what you had as a life before to show for it."

"So I offer myself to you in exchange for you to me. "A fusion. you will be no more and I will be no more, as we both will be always."

Naruto scratched his head. "Um I think I missed that one he he he" said grinning. Kyuubi grinned as well "We will fuse, we will become one"

"All our power, our knowledge , our memories, our personalities, all will be blended together in a balance.

Naruto closed his eyes for a moment. "So I wont be me any more."

"Yes the fusion takes nothing away but our existence. It simply adds us together."

"This is why Sega and Amana shall become your family as well."

"But the fusion must be agreed upon by both parties, if you don't want this we will be transported back to Kohona the night before you were ambushed with enough time to leave before it happens."

"No" Naruto said calmly. "No more running, I want the power to win for once."

"Im ready Kuubi-san if we do this It'll make me stronger right?"

Kyuubi smiled "Boy, you have no idea, all your training with the frog Sennin and full access to my power an techniques there will be no need to run ever again."

Naruto nodded "Lets do it."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, just about set up Hokage-sama, this will allow us to see their thoughts as we force them to remember the actual events."

Ikono was very proud of himself his method of extracting information from the very minds of the interragatees was brilliant, like watching a movie as it was played through as they saw it at the time.

"And now" immediately suggestive gen-jutsu was put onto the 3 ANBU for questioning and immediately the sickening truth began to unfold on the screen.

Tsunade expected to be able to deal with a few idiots thinking they could mess with Naruto when something else came down an snatched him. Some well placed punishment and they could get back to finding him.

She was not prepared for what she was now seeing. The fear, hurt, and betrayal his eyes as he watched the henge transformation of her disown him pushed her over the edge.

"ENOUGH!" she screamed unable to take another second of it.

Immediately two of the ANBU in the chair were headless as their crushed skulls dropped from the wall leaving residue in a trail. No one in the room even tried to hold her back as they too looked on the verge of disgusted insanity.

Through gritted teeth an willpower she didn't know she possessed she growled out we will continue this tomorrow with Iruka and Jiraiya present." she knocked a hole in the wall with her fist and exited through that, instead of the door. "I want those 2 right where I left them tomorrow morning."

"I'll kill any one that touches them myself!" she shouted over her back before exiting the building.

The rest quickly followed leaving the headless ANBU corpses right where they were.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"This is ridiculous Sega! Why would he want a pathetic Human of all things!"

"Even the weakest of the Makai would be a better choice!"

Sega looked at his sister as he shook his head calmly stating "There is more to the boy than meets the eye.."

"Kyuubi has made his decision."

Amana rolled her eyes "But a fusion still! They might not even survive, fusion is only supposed to be between beings of equal mass, power, and especially species!"

"Kyuubi knows the risks, even if the boy survives the fusion, unlocking the chakra is what will be the true test."

Amana snorted "There is no way he can do that, not all at once, even we couldn't hold all that power without breaking it up into sessions." Sega looked away "There is more to the boy than meets the eye.."

"You are fully aware of the possibilities?"

Naruto sighed, "Yeah it either works an Im a god or it screws up an im dead meat, will you be ok?"

Kyuubi smiled ruefully "If the new being fails to form then I will be lost just as you will."

"So let us hope we don't fuck up eh.."

Naruto nodded "Alright lets do it if I go back Im screwed if you stay here the seal will eat you, so the only way to go is forward, to kick ass!"

They reached the cavern where Sega and Amana waited.

"Father sends you his best" Amana said.

Naruto nodded. We will wait outside the chamber till the fusion is complete then we will take custody of you until the new being is mentally stable.

Naruto then began the transmutation circles that began the process. And 15 min later he began the 130 hand seals as Kyuubi showed him and activated the process. The first seal began to glow with blue chakra, human chakra.

The 2nd with red, demon. Naruto felt a painful jolt then a splitting sensation. He felt as though he was being torn apart. His stomach seemed to blow open as the seal that had kept the Youkai at bay for 13 years was torn open and he felt the ripping intensify.

Naruto screamed out in agony as his body began to physically separate from a red ball of light that was beginning to for a shape.

A bestial shape.

The Kyuubi appeared from the glow as it dissipated, a 40 ft tall fox with shimmering fur and gleaming fangs as red slits opened and looked at the boy beside him and nodded. The Kyuubi was free.

It could simply kill the ignorant child and return to the mortal world to once again reek terror. But, It was not lying. Kyuubi truly considered Naruto a friend and a worthy fusing partner.

Naruto whose clothes had long since been burned off in the flaming chakra that now engulfed him in his circle nodded and activated the final seal at the precise same time as Kyuubi. The 1 thought trigger. _**FUSE!** _

The 3rd circle swirled in blue and red chakara as the first 2 began to dissipate along with the 2 contained within them

Ahh_hh_**hhhh**! the 2 roared simultaneously as their essence began to erode in shimmering sparkles and the roar of the voices began to become one deafening sound.

The cavern in the Makai began to shake from the pure force of the merging. As the last of the 2 faded the final pieces of the one in the 3rd circle swirling with blue and red was just finishing up its forming.

Finally the roar was one huge scream as it reached its peak than stopped leaving only an echo reverberating through the cavern. Blue mist swirling with red began to fade slowly revealing a shape.

Sega and Amana stepped into the cavern looking for the final result hoping it had been successful. Finally the mist faded enough to reveal 1 humanoid shape standing in the lightly flaming circle a young blonde haired boy.

Amana shrugged "Guess I lost that one" she said handing her brother the key to the treasure chest of the Jenten lake she had bet.

Sega only smirked "Naruto is it?" "Impressive...most impressive."


	3. Chapter 3: Trial of Will

Chapter 3: (The trial of Will)

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime im takin shit from.

(A quick note, if there are any Yu Yu Hakusho fans out there who have seen up to the end of the Dark Tournament Genkai gave her power to Yusuke, but to get it he had to endure this spirit orb thing and it was painful beyond belief.

So I'm not gonna fill up a page describing how much it hurt so if your lookin for something to picture mentally, the ordeal is what I'm takin the chakra absorption from. Things like the pain bein too much to think, slammin his head on the ground, his skin turning red, the danger of death if he cant endure it, shit like that. Also the same class of demons will come into play.

For example Toguro was a B class this is what Naruto starts out as with the full power of Kyuubi mastered. Shinobu Sensui was a human with S class power due to the sacred energy which Naruto will learn btw further down the line.

This isn't a crossover so noYYH or DBZ characters will come, but concepts will be used quite freely at my leisure aight. anyway, thanks for your time and now on with the story.)

_Owwwwww!_ this was the only thing on Naruto's mind as he lay on the board prepared for him. The Makai didn't sleep so it was a provision made just for him. It had been about 3 days since his mind had totally gotten in sync with that of the Kyuubi.

Their desires, their personalities, dislikes, likes, everything smashed together. It was confusing as shit. Not to mention when he had first come out of the final circle he was confused who he was, he was Kyuubi the lord of the mortal youkai and yet he was not.

But he was, how could he not be? But just as much he was a hated, rejected, outcast of the leaf village Kohona, but at the same time he'd only been to that village once.

Very confused and very unstable he had slowly over a weeks time melted his mind with the Kyuubi using elements of their personality to balance out conflicting ones in the most favorable way possible.

Such as Naruto's hatred of learning was dimmed but not destroyed by the Kyuubi's thirst for knowledge an power even the scholastic type. And Kyuubi's killing desire for blood was dimmed but not destroyed by Naruto's strong desire to help others.

However much of the original Naruto was already destroyed by the final incident with the villagers so by the time of the fusion a portion of Naruto was already gone.

The trust and Optimism was replaced by a focused calculating mind that questioned motives an possible outcomes before rushing in to action.

Normally, happy and content with becoming stronger as a task in his path to becoming Hokage, he now craved power with a thirst nearly matching the Kyuubi's. And it was this thirst that pushed him to the final test.

He knew all Kyuubi knew just as he knew all Naruto knew. His body was 5 "9 152 lb. His current rank was genin rookie nin.

It was simple. **He could not hold the full chakra of the Kyuubi **unless he was able to compress it.

This would entail a painful ordeal in which the seals Sega had put on him to hold the chakara would be removed and he would absorb all the chakra at once. This ordeal was described to him as his worst option.

It would be the most painful thing he had ever or ever would experience. The pain would be right at the threshold of nerve deadening and would stay there never dropping a single mark in intensity.

Sega had even said he didn't feel that he could endure it long enough to absorb the power difference Naruto had.

But he would. Because no one thought he could. The makai were disgusted that a human was in their midst that they weren't allowed to eat.

Amana had laughed when he said he was going to try it. Saying "He chose an idiot to fuse with, what a surprise."

No one would be there, no one would lead him, it only required 2 correct hand seals an to remove the seals from his body. He would have to leave go into hiding an try to endure the ordeal. No one would tell him, no one would stop him.

He remembered Segas warning "The fusion was nothing, that was love massages compared to what the absorption will be. Tear, burn, stabbing, dull none of these can describe the intensity of this pain.."

"Your much better off waiting a few years and absorbing bits and pieces over a set amount of time." "Its not a matter of human weakness I told you even a full blood demon couldn't pull it off, just wait.." But.. If he could... if he pulled it off.. He would have the power of a B class apparition.

He knew "his" father was watching and if he could do it, he was confident he'd be getting a call from the king. "Tomorrow" he said making the final decision. If I fail I will die. But I will not fail.

The light of the misty world of the makai was always the same, dim but lit. Naruto sighed, he had finally found a cave that would work. Probably.

"Ok here goes nothing" he said with a grin.

He activated the hand seals an knew they were correct when the seal holding the chakara lit up glowing faintly.

He walked over to the small spring of water gushing out of a tiny crack in the wall an used the water to wipe off the glowing seals.

He felt a slight tingling all over his body. Then a small prick then he felt fine. "What, that was it! Please, I've had Tetnis shots that hurt more than that ha ha ha!"

Then it hit.

He stopped laughing.

It wasn't a rising like pain normally is, it just hit, more intense than he had ever felt. He opened his mouth to say something but found he couldn't do anything but gasp, ok a definite high he thought.

Only it didn't stop or go down at all. This burning sensation throughout his entire body was not weakening at all. He began to shake.

His eyes going wide enough to pop a vessel, at the moment he couldn't care less.

"D-D- DAMN YOU S-S-SE-GAHHHHHHHH!" he began to scream as he fell on the floor only to find it gave no relief.

he had to fight, he knew that if he gave in, if he wished for death even for a moment it would be over, he'd be dead an they would all have been right about him.

He screamed until his lungs could no longer produce sound as he coughed up blood, and collapsed writhing on the floor.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Iruka sat patiently in the room waiting for Tsunade to arrive. He had been a bit surprised when he'd seen the remains of 2 dead headless ANBU lying on the ground. _I wonder what this is about.._ He thought. A few moments later Jiraiya and Tsunade arrived with shackles. Iruka stared as the Hokage was put into the metal shackles an attempted to snap them.

After a bit of effort her inhuman strength finally snapped the iron bands. "Increase the weight and put 5 of them on me and 2on Iruka." she said frowning. Iruka blinked "Um Hokage-sama is this really necessary?" he said laughing a bit.

Tsunade looked at him with a flame in her eye that stifled his laid back disposition."Yes, Iruka, we need to view the entire thing in order to fully understand where he is now." Iruka immediately snapped to attention "Naruto!" he said already worried "Has something happened?"

Tsunade just looked away "Jiraiya I want you to hold me back and keep calm yourself, we are all going to want to tear their heads off by the time this is over but we need to know what happened an we cant do that if they're all headless."

It was then Jiraiya and Iruka realized that the 2 corpses on the floor were Tsunades handiwork. Iruka paled "But Hokage-sama this-this is murder, you cant just kill 2 of our anbu guard for something without a trial, it..."

"Tsunade looked at him with a sad expression in her eyes "Iruka what you are about to see will make you think Im more heartless for not desecrating their remains when I was through.."

As soon as they were both restrained she tried again to break the shackles. This time she could not. 2 anbu were assigned to hold Iruka in place After properly restraining them she said "Alright roll it." And Sakura and her parents came into the picture, they decided to set Naruto up at the mountain pass by using the prospect of ramen with Iruka, something he was accustomed to.

Iruka began to fidget smoldering in anger. _They used me! How dare they. Oh Naruto what did they do?_

Next was the sight of Naruto standing in the frog defense stance. Jiraiya couldn't help but smile as he saw that.

Then Naruto shouted "Screw you! Tsunade-sama would never allow this!" they watched as a ANBU used henge to take the form of Tsunade an belittled him even going so far as to disown him.

When Iruka heard the image of him he went insane jerking and screaming obscenities at the 4 in the chairs. The look in Naruto's eyes, the point where she could watch no more Tsunade flipped.

Screaming she snapped one of the shackles but Jiraiya held her back though barely containing his own rage.

Those ignorant fools! Tsunade had never gotten farther than this so she watched until she saw Naruto break.

The look of hurt went to betrayal. "Srew you all then!" and he ripped off her necklace throwing it at the henge of her.

At this she broke down crying momentarily too racked with grief to be enraged. Jiraiya was barely controlling himself. he was infuriated. Did those fools realize what they'd done!

What that necklace meant, what it symbolized what the only family Naruto had left meant to him..

To them it was a good way of hurting him and just doing what the real ones would if they were not under his "evil spell".

Jiraiya understood all too well what they'd done. He saw as Gamabunta appeared and how he'd done 10 perfect Rasengans and a successful Gamabunta summon. Jiraiya dropped a tear in admiration and rage and sorrow all at once.

Finally Naruto was thrown against the canyon side and pierced by the wall of throwing blades as the area around him was plastered. Iruka had spent almost his entire energy supply trying to get free to claw the hearts of those fools out.

Tsunade was racked with sobs. Finally the light engulfed him just as life was about to leave him and he was gone. But the image of the happy child they had tried to ignore, loud and annoying, pinned against the wall 100s of stick's knives jutting out of his torso, as a small river of blood formed around him would remain.

Tsunade tried to compose herself after a few moments of silence."We have an account for every individual that was there. It's open season. I want them dead by sundown!"

With this she unlocked herself and had Iruka freed.

Immediately Iruka had a kunai carving out the insides of the half concious anbu. Tsunade put her fist through one of them while Jiraiya split one right down the middle..

After a 15 min long massacre it finally quieted down. Sakura was not killed she was imprisoned. After escorting Iruka home and returning to their respective homes Tsunade finally had the time to cry all she needed to.

"So the curse lives on eh, everyone who wears this necklace is taken.." she sighed, "Jiraiya the light that took Naruto was probably the best thing for him.. How sad is that.."

"Still" Tsunade wiped her eyes "We have to find him."

Jiraiya nodded.

"We should get some rest, Im sure wherever he is Naruto is fine, an we'll need energy for the coming days ahead."

Tsunade reached for the door handle,"Yes, I suppose so, good night Jiraiya." she waved as she disappeared into her tower.

She murmured softly "Naruto, I hope Your doing alright wherever you are.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"GYAHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed as he slammed his head into the rock floor for the 20th time. He wanted to think about how ridiculous this was, this much pain for this long.

But he couldn't. He couldn't think he couldn't speak, he wished his lungs would stop regenerating so he'd lose the ability to scream. He had no idea it would be like this. He was on the verge of madness. The pain was indescribable.

He knew it would hurt, but this.. This wasn't hurting, this was something that human language had never had to deal with. Thus there was no appropriate term.

How many days would this go on. He was certain he'd endured it for at least 24 hours even though time didn't exist here. He was losing the battle.

He knew it. He couldn't keep fighting like this. Living through this was the one thing he detested more than anything he'd ever had to experience and it was the only thing that would allow him to survive.

The will to live. It had to be stronger than the doubt, an it wasn't. Slowly he was beginning to black out. The blur that had been his vision for the last 24 hrs or so was beginning to fade into omniscient darkness.

"He will fail."

"No human can endure that process, your kit will not survive this." The throne room was dimly lit with the idle aura's of the powerful Makai.

The king, Kagen was silent as he watched his kit struggle.

"He has done quite well for a human though.." remarked Sega, glancing at the crystal formation that held the image of his brother.

Lyrin sighed "Ah it's over he's accepted death, you see.

There was never a chance he could succeed." The small gathering watched as Naruto slumped down finally going limp fighting to keep his eyes open but losing the battle.

Kagen finally spoke "There is only one way to end it." " There is a fine line between the secret of victory and the secret or failure."

Lyrin shook his head "My lord surely this is over.

He has done remarkably well as a halfling but... he cannot succeed."Kagen only narrowed his glowing red eyes sweeping his 9 tails across the floor. "We shall see."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Dobe" "Wake up dobe" Naruto blinked "What the.. Sasuke!" Sasuke looked down with an arrogant smirk "You failed Dobe, so you get to spend time with me"

"Your such an idiot, you could have had so much power if you'd waited a few years taking it piece at a time, but no you had to try to prove you were something you weren't." Naruto narrowed his eyes "And what's that!"

"A warrior." Sasuke smiled wider "You couldn't do it because you are a weak dead last dobe who doesn't have the willpower to stay awake in class!"

"And even more, you could never have real power, you'd be stuck rolling on the floor until the end of time because you cant make it end."

Naruto began to shake. Sasuke walked closer as he said each oncoming word. "Know why?""Because. You. Are. Weak."

That was it. Naruto snapped. "Oh yeah! Im weak huh! Well screw you and screw this stupid test I've had enough!"

Slowly Sasuke began to fade away and the sight of rock came into a blurred pain filled view. "YOU HEAR ME! NO MORE, SCREW THIS FUCKIN TEST!" Naruto stood slowly despite the unbearable pain.

"IM OUTTA HERE! BECAUSE I DON'T CARE!" He screamed the final part as his entire being became completely void he didn't care if he surpassed Sasuke, he didn't care about the villagers, or the test, or attaining the power, he didn't care about anything.

And at that moment as he screamed the final syllable of the word care, the ground began to shake, the cavern around him began to collapse, it seemed as if reality itself was quaking in the presence of this new force.

A red aura began to swirl around him like never before. Wave after wave of power surged into and out of him in a shockwaves of pure energy.

The red chakara exploded in a huge blast disintegrating the entire cavern and a good area of land around it.

Finally the light faded and the smoke began to clear. A form stumbled out of it an dragged himself to a nearby tree. "Well" he said exhaustively. "Looks like I proved you all wrong huh.. He he.. suck it b-bi-bitches." with that he collapsed against the tree completely drained of energy.

Kagen smiled "You two retrieve my Kit and see him to a proper bed." The two c class demons immediately went out to retrieve the boy completely stunned by what they'd just seen.

Sega stared, just stared in utter disbelief... "amazing..."

Lyrin Just gaped in awe not making a sound.

Kagen grinned , "Uzumaki Naruto is it... Wise choice Kyuubi."


	4. Chapter 4: The 18 Levels

Chapter 4: (the 18 levels)

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime im takin shit from

Naruto had been asleep for about 3 days. He woke up to a most pleasant sensation. Full of energy, more powerful than he'd ever felt before. He sat up stretched then realized where he was.

As he was pondering a course of action a voice came from the other side of the room. "The king would like to see you."

Naruto shrugged, _Wonder what he'll have to say about his unbeatable test.._ he thought.

As he made his way into the throne room he was amazed at the size of it all. And the golden carved pillars and decorations were extremely detailed. Soon he was facing his father king Kagen. Kagen was a very large 9 tailed fox.

Kyuubi looked like a puppy compared to his dad. "Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto nodded in affirmation. The king seemed pleased. "You have done well. You have passed a test which even I had my doubts about."

"Because of this accomplishment, I am setting you up for training as a gift." Naruto blinked. "Um training. I already had shinobi training.. I mean.."

The king interrupted him. "This is special training. To control your new power." "It is quite different from your human training, much more difficult and much more effective." Naruto was ecstatic.

He was going to be trained to use his new power to fight at a level he couldn't even comprehend a few weeks ago. Naruto beamed "When do I start?" the king lowered his eyes to slits grinning "Today. Gota come."

A slender but muscular young man came forward. The king looked at Naruto "This is your instructor master Gota. Naruto looked at him questioningly "Is he really all that strong?" Gota looked at him and calmly replied "I am an A class."

"Come Naruto." soon they were standing in a grassy area that appeared to be a forest. Naruto was surprised to find a place like this in the makai world. Gota stood up, his tanned complexion lit by the blue hue of the mists above them serving as a makeshift sky. " First let me explain my training." "My system has 18 levels."

"My purpose is to train the next king so the 18 levels are for the successor. As you may have guessed this is not you." "I am obligated to take you past level 1 at level 2 I make the decision to let you go or teach you further.

Each level I will make the decision to take you further or discontinue, and I can do this at my discretion at any time." "I may or may not judge based on your performance, whether I like or dislike you, your total potential for growth, and other factors." "Are there any questions?" Naruto shook his head. Gota nodded "Then lets begin"

"The first level is how to use your energy." demon chakara is different than human. It is more aggressive, the techniques require huge amounts, and you have a plentiful store. 800 centuries worth to be exact."

Naruto jaw dropped "What! 800 centuries!" Gota nodded "Kyuubi acquired a good supply of power and techniques during his time in the mortal realm. In any case the flow of chakara is different than you may have been taught. "Ill explain."

2 days later (after 52 hrs of practice) "Ok I can use my energy, now what?" Gota looked towards him. "The way you channel your energy. And into what form is up to your experimentation."

Naruto smiled "ok so.. Is that level 1?" "Yes" Gota replied "You completed it quite quickly." "... I am willing to teach you level 2" "Fighting styles. These are different from your shinobi arts.

The demon fist's are primal deadly techniques that crush the most advanced of your tai-jutsus easily." "You will learn the 4 basic lion fists first." Naruto blinked "Um, lion fist?" "You will see" said a smirking Gota.

"The basic principle of lion fist is explosive power and making weapons out of uncommon means." " Instead of punching and kicking you will learn to attack with clawed fingers, head ,shoulder, thighs, knee, wrist, and others.

But all of these with explosive power." "The fist lion fist begins with 5 basic stances." After having the stances demonstrated to him. Naruto was able to assimilate the knowledge at a fast rate and move on getting a normal 3 month percentage set in only 1 day. "You should have the ability to get a years worth into a day" remarked Gota as he watched Naruto eat.

Naruto looked up. "Your crazy how could I possibly.." Gota interrupted him " I told you I would gage your total potential for growth.

You may be able to get more, you are a rare case, your potential for growth could possibly exceed even your father.."

Naruto smiled "Well soon I'll have this lion thing down then what?"

Gota stared into the flames of their campfire. "The lion is a basic set for absolute beginners, it is not even grouped with the other branches that comprise the demon fist, and it is all that is required for level 2."

"However. You have very weak hand to hand skills. So I may be willing to teach you some of the actual styles of demon fist if I feel you have you earned them."

Naruto nearly jumped with excitement, this could mean he'd learn hand fighting that would embarrass a Lee and Gai tag team.

He was definitely hoping he'd get the chance. Gota smiled as though reading his anxious mind. "Get some rest, you will require your energy tomorrow." Naruto nodded an disappeared into the shadows.

Gota sat awhile thinking. He was impressed, Kyuubi had become quite formidable in the mortal realm. Now he had fused with a human. Which one would have thought to greatly weaken him and yet had survived the fusion and passed a test to unlock over 800 centuries of chakara all at once.

Now he had completely changed the way he had worked chakara his entire life in 2 days. He was a prodigy.Gota was only planning on taking him through level 1, but with this potential...anything less than 3 would be a ridiculous waste.

_So this is why you wanted me to teach him and not someone less skilled., you knew Id see the potential and take him further despite my original intentions. _He smiled, the king definitely had things figured out.

Still it would be quite interesting to see the boys devotion to learning the demon fist's.

"No no, the stance moves into attack with fluidity and power, its not a chess match in which you each take turns attacking to see who can damage the most. Each movement flows into the next and it into a more powerful technique."

"After every technique no matter how devastating, it should set you up for the next attack and do not stop and give the opponent a chance to comprehend your style or to counter, strike hard an continuously until the threat is destroyed."

Naruto had sweat pouring down him, it was insane. Gota wanted him to generate a powerful attack by leaning against someone with his shoulders, while "rooting" into the ground and distributing his weight perfectly.

And then wen he finally got "Lion force" down it was time to test it by attacking him.Naruto's goal was to take the attack with minimal defense never losing the lion force and to slam into his opponent literally ignoring his attempts at self defense.

Naruto found out very quickly that Gota was using lion force as well, and his was ALOT more powerful. It was like trying to plow through a bulldozer. It was insane.

His attacks were tearing off Naruto's limbs which would regenerate, but still ... 1 blow there goes the right reg. "Do you have any idea what this would do to a normal person if you used it on them!"

Gota smiled stopping his psychotic assault for a moment "These techniques are made for demons to fight other demons not all can regenerate like you..

This is why they are called the Demon fist's. they are not meant for humans to use or have used on them.." the psychopathic smile returned.

"You have yet to break through my attack with one of your own, until then we continue." and he was back to slamming into Naruto with the lion force.

After about a day (a full 24 hours of straight fighting) Naruto began to land hits after about 3 more hours he was landing good hits so finally Gota smiled an said "Well done.

You have learned to use the lion energy. Now sleep. Tomorrow you will learn the rest of the lion forms... there are 35 of them."

"Oh joy.." Naruto muttered.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Im sorry Hokage-sama there have no reports of any other sightings." Tsunade sighed she was hoping to get some kind of idea what the light was. They had been unsuccessful in finding any thing remotely similar in any of the books or scrolls they had.

She didn't want to put the call out for other villages to help but she was growing desperate. Shizune spoke up.

"We recorded 20 of the different perspectives of the group, perhaps we missed something in the original that someone else saw.."

Tsunade smiled weakly she knew Shizune was only trying to help but she did not want to be reminded of what those memory files contained EVER again let alone have to view them.

Jiraiya came in at that moment and sighed "None of my intelligence was able to find anything. I even checked the mind of Gambunta, didnt get anything we don't already know.." a golden glowing yellow light had zapped Naruto without making an explosion.

For all they knew it could have just vaporized him into dust or taken him to some far away place in another world. Tsunade looked up with a tired expression on her face. "Alright" she said "Alert the other nations, put a call out for assistance from anyone with any information.

We have to find him no matter the cost, he deserves at least that after that ordeal." The anbu standing at the doorway nodded and went to do as he was told.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was progressing at an astounding rate. He'd gotten up early to begin. He wanted to make sure he could get all 35 of the styles in a single day. He had learned that when Gota set goals it was best to push as hard as needed to accomplish them.

He moved from the crouch into a spin remaining rooted and structurally correct as he used his shoulder to decapitate an invisible opponent, then brought his fingers into claws and grabbed the invisible headless corpse and hurled him into the other opponents coming at him as he continued through the form leading to a 1 handed choke slam.

Gota nodded "Hmm not bad ill let the 3 structure errors slide since your not a candidate for the throne like my usual students." Naruto immediately recognized a test.

There was no change in voice, no special motive, nothing to give it away but he knew it was a test. "No master Gota, please, I have to learn it right, even if Im not the king I want to be the best at everything I do, please tell me the errors an Ill do it again."

Gota smirked, he passed.

Little did Naruto know he had just earned a demon fist. "Alright."

So Naruto corrected his mistakes and the next time preformed it perfectly.

Ready for the next set he patiently waited as Gota got into position and Naruto followed along with his movements using the demon eye. His eyes glowed red and he was able to copy Gota exactly as he moved in perfect timing.

Like a super Sharingan, but using a different power source and it could be summoned onto his own eyes. "Complete this and you will have 23 of the 35 an the day is only 1/2 over." remarked Gota with an air of admiration.

Naruto practiced and mastered form after form before finally taking the final style test. Generating lion force and blasting **through** Gotas attacks and landing his own, preforming the 50 different strikes and defenses in any combination asked of him, and finally a requiring philosophical explanation on the physics, theory, and properties of the Demonic lion fist.

Naruto completed the final in record time flawlessly. "Excellent" Gota said. "I have decided you are worthy of learning a style of demon fist, which would you like to pursue?"

Naruto knew it was getting late and he had just learned an entire style in 2 days. He was completely drained, but this was a big decision. "Um I dunno what are my options?"

"There are over 75 styles, and 3 forbidden, 1 grandmaster" "I know 22 of the styles. Naruto pondered this, "Forbidden sounds kinda cool.." Gota laughed "The last of the 3 forbidden styles were mastered only by S class demons over 3 millennium ago no one has even seen a demonstration of them let alone know them."

"They as well as the grandmaster are out of the question for most S class demons." "Oh" was Narutos reply. Gota's laughing finally subsided. "Perhaps you should focus on what you would like to develop, what you have a natural ability for and what styles would most suite your body type."

"Speed" came Naruto's reply "blinding speed, I mean speed that you couldn't even tell I moved." "And.. Good damaging capability but good defense too.. What's the best one? Gota brought his hands to rest at his chin thoughtfully.

"Well for the last 2 all of the demon styles have destructive damaging power and good defense. Most employ speed, but.." "Perhaps you would like to learn snake fist." Naruto tiltled his head.

"Snake fist?" "Yes" replied Gota

"However."

"Demonic Snake Fist is one of the most difficult styles I know. At your advanced learning rate I'd say it will take you 2 to 3 years to truly use it effectively.

Naruto jaw dropped, that was advanced! "So it's a really good one?"

Gota began to chuckle "It is quite effective and most enjoyable to use, though incredibly difficult to learn."

"Though my time here is limited, I must prepare Sega and only have a short leave to train you, so if you think you can handle it there is a second style which I think would be useful when combined with snake and possibly even your shinobi jutsus."

"Of course, it would mean learning 2 demon fist styles at once and they both are not easily mastered. Even you will not master them until long after you have left my tutelage." Naruto was excited.

On one hand he probably wouldn't get much farther into the 18 systems but his hand to hand skills were slowing him down. If he could fix that he'd make his weakness his strength.

"Master Gota actually I have something Id like to show you.." Gota looked at him "Oh?" Naruto grinned "Sorry I'm completely drained physically I'll show you tomorrow."

Gota smiled "I'll look forward to it"

_Show something to me.. This should be quite interesting._ He thought as Naruto flopped down on the material serving for a pillow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade called all the Chuunin genin and Jounin into a huge auditorium for a explanation to the whereabouts of Naruto, and Sakura.

The genin such as Ino, Chouji, (He didn't die in my story because im a straight O. G. from Compton reppin Westside an I got dis fanfic shit on lock, u feel me!) Kiba, Hinata, even Kohonamaru all sat amongst the Chuunin like Iruka, Shikamaru, Niej, Dasek, and Aliaza who in turn were mixed with Jounin such as Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, and others not mentioned.

Along with the shinobi were several villagers and the leaders of the prestigious clans. Tsunade finally came up to the stand and said "You are all here to be informed about what has occurred in our village."

"As Im sure many of you know, a plan was set into motion a few days ago to ensnare a innocent member of our village. This plan succeeded and Naruto was attacked by anbu, villagers, and our shinobi.."

At this there were murmurs like what, an no way, there were also ones like finally, and about time. Tsunade heard these and had to force herself not to blow up and rip the ignorant villagers heads off.

"I cannot elaborate on the methods used or what the trap included but I can say that it was illegal and anyone who has been found to partake in it was punished."

Kakashi began to feel the sensation that something wasn't right. Why couldn't she elaborate... He made a mental note to check with her in private and find out just what exactly went down.

"What I can also say is that before the final attack on Naruto as he was about to die, a golden yellow light came down and enveloped him. We don't know if he's been disintegrated, transmuted into something, taken away to another world or what.."

_About to die.. Hmm _Kakashi noted this situation was definitely not some little prank. He'd felt and seen the giant toad pop out of nowhere at the north gate and something about it was really bugging him..

Like if he found out just what had happened he was going to wish he hadn't. Tsunade was finishing her address "It is of the utmost importance that we find and retrieve Naruto as soon as possible.

A council member stood up among the gathering with a smug look on his face "I agree whole heartedly with the Hokage." This shook Tsunade, the council supporting her.. On something about Naruto...

The smirk widened "Because if we don't find him quickly he will become a threat to the village as he knows our secrets and must be considered as a missing ninja." The smirk reached its zenith as the rest of the council mimicked it "So do try to find him quickly."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"What... is that" Naruto beamed. Its called the Rasengan. "Watch" and with that Naruto slammed the swirling ball of chakara into a nearby tree leveling a portion of the forest.

Gota snorted "hmph, an elementary technique." Naruto grinned "Yeah that's what I though at first to but its harder than it looks, here" he tossed him a water balloon ( where he got the water balloon? Is exactly the same place where he failed the exam 3 times and is still the same age as his classmates.)

Naruto smiled "Ok now all you gotta do is break this without using your strength by making your chakara go in all different directions." Gota raised his eyebrow "fine." he tried, and to his surprise nothing happened. Gota frowned.

Hm.. this was not supposed to happen, he was the highest ranked teacher in the kings court, this should be childs play.

He tried again with more chakara... nothing. "Hmm, it seems there is more to this technique than meets the eye but no matter, I will still master with ease for if nothing else it is a mere human attack."

"Ok" Naruto said nonchalantly exploding his water balloon, and going over some of the basic snake hand positions he'd been shown.

15 hrs later...

"Grrrr I curse this human construction!"

"Foolish balloon why do you not break! know you not who it is that commands you! I am Gota the A-class demon, highest ranked trainer in the northern continent! Set leader of the Haitian Disciples! Supplier of illegal substance for the Wu Tang Clan! Yet you refuse to break!

Perhaps my gat up in yo grill can persuade you! At this Gota pulled out 2 Desert Eagle Handgun's and holding them sideways he proceeded to empty both magazines on the cursed balloons.

As you may imagine they indeed popped and the stretched material was filled with several holes. "Ah yeah das right bi-a-tch! Gota always strapped, punks jump up to get beat down!"

Naruto sweat dropped.

"Yeah, how's that for not using physical strength eh!" Naruto snickered a little before going over to the once again psychotic Gota. "Yeah, cause im a crazy mofa, dey call me Gota Voorheez.!"

"Um master Gota lemme see if I can help you out a little.."

"Ah I see, so finally I have completed the task, the balloon is popped from my chakra." Gota was back to his calm controlled self.

"Good job" said Naruto." "Now the next step is to pop the ball, but it's a lot harder than the balloon.."

Gota nodded. "Hmm. I have gained a newfound respect for this technique. The human that created it was quite talented." Naruto nodded sheepishly. "Um Master Gota, how'd you do that gun thing?"

"Ahh" Gota said calmly "it is called dimensional storage." "It creates a pocket dimension to place objects in for storage, sometimes, other fighters as prisons but the majority of demons can easily break out..

It should work fine on humans though.. and so the day ended with Gota mastering the first step to the Rasengan and Naruto beginning preparation for learning the demonic snake fist and the iron Tegan fist.

But even as Naruto tried to sleep he could still hear the curses and the sound of automatic gun blasts as leather balls were ripped to shreds by Uzi fire long into the night.


	5. Chapter 5: Journey Forward

Chapter 5: (Journey forward)

disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any other anime im takin shit from

2 weeks.

It had taken 2 weeks for Gota to master the Rasengan, it only took Naruto one.

Now 4 months later he was learning the theory of the snake fist. But Naruto was having a problem.

Every time he'd attack Gota, it would turn out to be a clone or he wouldslip out of range and counter. It was beginning to annoy him. "Master Gota I cant hit you!" Gota smirked "This is one of the concepts of the snake fist.

It is called Snake Stalks Rabbit." "To do this you must set a trap. Wait for your opponent to attack you and counter it, to do this you must be faster than he is."

Then when he attacks, grab onto a part of his body and continue keeping contact as you attack yourself. Then you know that you are indeed hitting the opponent and not a clone and using leverage you can prevent him from being able to move or block.

And again do not stop attacking until the opponent is beaten." Naruto looked toward the swirling must above. "But what about defense, how can I hold onto them with them twisting an me trying to attack?'

"Then you must use coiling snake." repleid Gota "this technique moves around whatever is being thrown at you leg, arm, head, torso, etc." Gota then brought out a stick

"I will demonstrate, you must attempt to stay "stuck" to this if you are not fast enough you will get hit in the face." Naruto attempted the exercise. He was able to twist around the stick and to stop it form hitting him in the face but wasn't fast enough to stop it from ramming into his ribs.

"This is how the snake fist develops speed, if you can successfully do the practice actually using the moves in a fight should be easy." Gota said smirking. Naruto nodded as he attempted to hold the unpredictable stick at bay.

"So how much longer do you have?" He asked. "2 months." Gota replied as his stick was caught in one of the 7 fangs formation. He smiled. "Tommorow you will begin the 3rd level.

Naruto was ready. He had spent 4 months on the demon fist hand to hand techniques. He was confident in taking apart any tai-jutsu user in seconds. He was ready to move on to the next level of the 18 systems.

The Iron Tegan fist was basically making his body hard and able to take damage easily while creating a lot of damage just from his body type.

Making his arms like a mace and the moves in the style were designed to use this flow of movement in a kind of tornado of specialized attacks, his body type itself was his defense, since he could take almost any attack without flinching.

After another good 3 hrs of snake defense practice. He did flexibility then ate dinner and went to bed. He got up late that morning and ate breakfast before going through the basic routine for warm up.

Gota came up to him and said "Now we will begin level 3." this level will teach you techniques to train yourself further. The first is a special energy seal.

This seal will lower your total power, speed, strength, endurance, everything, to however low you want. And the lower you train at, the higher the results will be when you return to normal power.

The 2nd seal is a gravity seal that will actually create a gravity bubble around you and will allow you further speed training. In addition to drawing them there are 5 hand seals for the energy and 3 for the gravity.

I will demonstrate now. And so Naruto practiced the seals for energy while trying to memorize the circle drawing. It took several hours before he was proficient at it but he finally got it, and had to use both gravity and energy seals for the remainder of the training session unless otherwise instructed.

This, as you may imagine was quite unpleasant. That night as he slept he found even breathing required work as he had lowered his power and had a gravity level of 20.

The next day he was told to come to a new area. As he neared the area he was surprised. It was like a desert. Sand in all directions except the direction he'd just come.

There was no sign of Gota so he walked in until he could no longer see anything but sand. He continued on for nearly 15 min into the harsh dry desert, deeper and deeper. Finally he saw him.

Gota sitting atop a stone monument rising out of the sand. "So is there a reason you decided to meet in the middle of a desert?" inquired a very hot and thirsty Naruto.

Today you will learn 2 things. The first is what you see before you.

Naruto blinked "And what's that?"

Gota remained eyes closed "I assume you have a human concept called gen-jutsu?"

"Of course", Naruto replied. "Gen-jutsu was the hypnotism techniques of the ninja to suggest to the opponent something is happening when it isn't"

"Yes" Gota replied, "However, what im going to teach you is not mere mind tricks. It's the ability to create environments in the opponents mind that can actually physically affect them."

Realization dawned on Naruto. "You mean this whole desert is a illusion!"

Gota smiled "precisely."

Naruto was speechless. this was insane, he was sure he was about to die of thirst before he found Gota. "I imagine you felt the heat and dry climate of this area and when you come out of the illusion you will still feel the results of it.

This is the power of the demon mind. It is a much more effective force than your mere gen- ustu." Gota continued "In any case the ability to use the illusion techniques come from a different source than your human suggestions."

"First you must take your chakara and put it into your mind as you would to create telekinesis or other mind powers. Then you must feel your environment, and using your empowered mind, focus on the actual area changing to fit your desire."

Naruto nodded and began to do as he was told. Right now he wanted a oasis. So he began focusing on the dry barren climate transforming into a beautiful, lush, green oasis. Nothing happened.

Gota nodded this is somewhat difficult to actually perform it may take some time. Naruto nodded. Time, time that he didn't have. He needed his oasis now or he may die of thirst, or dehydration.

After several failed attempts Gota dispelled it revealing a rocky mountainous area with some small streams flowing by. Naruto hungrily dipped his head in the water and drank. "I'm doin everything right..

Why wont it work?" Naruto was perplexed. Usually he picked things up so much easier, but this time.. Gota looked at him and sighed "This a difficult power because it requires mind strength. Which you don't have."

"You never studied gen-jutsu or even really used your brain in battle. Because of this your mind is not developed enough to preform these advanced techniques. But in time you will be able to."

Naruto shrugged "So what was the second thing?"

Gota laughed wryly. "energy."

"What?" Naruto said.

"Energy" "Chakara is one form but there is another way to use it. For shields, destruction, and others." "When I told you to experiment the most common way you would do this would be through the use of energy."

Naruto blinked "Um, so what's this energy?" Gota replied by holding his palm out. He formed a ball of light as it hovered above his hand with a soft green glow.

"Some fighters do not use chakara as a power source for jutsus or techniques but as an actual weapon itself." he threw the ball of light and Naruto watched as it collided with a set of trees.

The trees seemed to erupt in a haze of red and a terrific explosion followed leaving nothing standing where there had once been forest. "Many fighters in other worlds refer to the body's spiritual power as spirit energyor ki,and us as demon energy. You have both, so you can use yours in either sense." Naruto sat back on his hands.

"So you can use chakra as a weapon itself.. Hmm, cool."

"So you gonna teach me how to that?" Gota's smirk returned. "No" "I only let you know of its existence it is yours now to mold as you see fit" Naruto shook his head.

"You suck!" and for the remainder of the month he trained and learned the rest of level 3. The final month saw level 4 of the 18 systems. Survival training. As well as some demon dialects.

So to promote communication among the makai. And the final part of level 4 was the most fun in both participants opinion. Weapons. Swords, scythes, shuriken, kunai, maces, staffs, whips, etc. almost every weapon imaginable as well as many that weren't. So when the final day came around it was a moment of silence and reflection.

"So" Naruto began "This is it. Huh, you get to go back to Sega." "Yes" Gota said. "Naruto, you are an excellent student, I had you pegged as something you were not.

I am very appreciative I had this experience and I know you will continue to grow. Become stronger Naruto." "Goodbye my friend, I hope we meet again."

As he said this he turned to walk away. Naruto watched as he faded into the distance until he was no longer even a speck in the horizon. Naruto stayed sitting in the log near their camp for close to an hour reflecting.

Then finally he slid off and began his journey to the palace of king Kagen. Using the high amount of chakara concentrated in the area of the palace he was able to find his way back to the courtyard where nearly 6 months ago he had begun his training with Gota.

As he approached, a young female with swishing blue tail, azure eyes, and braided blue hair approached him."Ah Naruto-san he have been expecting you. The king wishes to see you."

Nartuo nodded and followed her into the elaborate golden pillared room and past the long hall into the throne room where she bowed respectfully and took her place to the left side of the wall near the back.

"Naruto!" Sega approached him. "Long time no see." "Huh" Sega took a closer look at his little brother. "Wow, you have gotten a lot stronger I wouldn't mind actually sparring with you now ha ha."

"Father, Kyuubi is much more powerful than when he left, I think he'd have fun with it.." Kagen swished his great tails across the floor. "Hmm, Nartuo your brother has made a suggestion for your next step in life."

Naruto turned to Sega surprised. Sega gave him a laid back grin "Why don't you try Dimension hopping." Naruto blinked "what?" Segagrinned.

"The mortal realm has millions of dimensions of reality, places and people that don't exist in others." "Why don't you travel to some of these and play around a bit in each one. You can save millions of humans if you wish or you could take over each world and begin setting up an interdimensional empire."

"Either way it will be good for you to travel and see things places and people that you never have and train yourself to learn how and what to improve and to get some experience under your belt."

Naruto lit up. "But how?" it sounded cool, but he had no idea how to do it. Sega gave him a older version of his own fox grin "A traveling technique I'll teach ya." "Ok sounds cool!"

Naruto beamed, this was gonna be so much fun. Sega was a unbelievable older brother. Nartuo found that out very quickly. Here he was a human fused with a brother he hadn't seen for millenniums, and yet he was patient kind, even gentle to him.

"Sega, why are you so cool with me, I mean I know Kyuubi is your brother but im a whole new being. Niether Naruto or Kyuubi."

Sega shuggeed "I like you, you have a great attitude and you've impressed me on more than one occasion when I underestimated you.

And anyway, you are my brother whether you like it or not so I'm gonna watch out for ya while I'm here"he said as he head locked him and playfully shook him before setting him down

"Okay lets get back to work squirt." it took about a week for Naruto to become accustomed to dimension ripping, and the mechanics of travel.

Sega had taken him out a few times to show him what it was like. There was no swirling tunnel of light it was an almost instant transfer. You ripped a tear in the fabric of space and time and walked through, and almost like a door you were In the dimension you wanted.

And so it came to where tomorrow Naruto was set to depart to unknown dimensions in the mortal real after spending over a half a year in the Makai. A soft knock on his door woke him from his last night of sleep In the palace.

"Come in" he said groggily.

Amana slowly stepped into the room. "Hey." she said smiling. "Wow I was sure wrong about you. Your at least twice as strong as I ever even remember you being." "So" she said shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she swayed on her way closer to his bed. "I wanna start over."

Um ok" Naruto said shrugging with a yawn. "Hi I'm Amana your big sister" she said smiling holding out her had. "Hey I'm Uzumaki Naruto" he said taking it. As they both shook hands they smiled together as she sat down on the bed.

"So tell me about yourself Naruto.." This went on late into the night about 4 or 5 hours at the end of which they both knew a lot more about each other. "Oh well that figures, right when you get interesting you have to go jump around dimensions."

she said with a small pout. "Y'no your pretty cute you should be careful you don't get swamped by all the girls. Oh well, good luck." As she said this she bent down and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Night lil bro" she said backing away. "Make sure you come visit, later." Naruto sat there as really really bad thoughts of Amana came into his brain, he tried to shake them off but found they only got worse. _Damn you erro-sennin!_

"That was mean." remarked Sega smirking lightly. Amana shrugged "Well I don't think so." "He's cute anyway." she said walking off purposefully shaking her as ass she walked away.

Sega laughed inwardly as he leaned against the wall. His sister was definitely irritating. Didn't even look at other boys but she loves flirting with her brothers. _Ah eventually she'll find some other demon prince and get hooked on him_. until then they'd have to put up with her "fun." _Though._ He leaned over and took a look as she rounded the hall catching fleeting glimpses of her ass turning. _I'm not complaining._

_000000000000000000000000000000000000000_

It was early in the morning when he got up regardless of his visitor's interference. He had already said his goodbyes so there was nothing left to do but leave. He packed what he thought would be needed. As he came across his leaf forehead protector, he was torn. He knew he should just incinerate it with a fire spell.

But... somehow he felt like taking it. "Oh screw it!" he said throwing it into his bag and continuing with packing. Finally he was ready so he set off to the courtyard where he had left with Gota.

He took one last look at the magnificent palace. Then he turned and activated the 50 seals for dimensional travel. And took 2 finger jammed them into the air and ripped a a tear in space and time. And without a second of hesitation stepped into the swirling vortex.

Note: ok just to clean this up Sega is more or less a mix between the 2 Inuyasha characters Sesshomaru and Bankotsu of the Band of 7. So take images from these 2 if your looking for a mental picture of characters.

The swishing tail girl is like Juri, dark tournament announcer from yu yu hakusho. Amana is hot. Kagen is a big fox, he doesn't use human form. Gota is whatever you want him to look like.

Also by now you prolly see what I mean in I'm takin dbz and yu yu hakusho concepts freely. The energy, oh an guess what? Naruto is gonna fly.

Yes fly, with that aura thing shooting off him like in dbz. And guess what? he's gonna power up by screaming an it's gonna cause an earthquake as rocks begin to levitate from the ground and rock the planet as he screams and his aura flashes around him just like in dbz.

If that bothers you I will be more than happy to take any suggestions you have to offer in remaining loyal to the true world of Naruto as Masashi Kishimoto intended... and **completely ignore them. **

Any other suggestions I'll look into and see if I can work it into my story. (I've seen some really good ones in reviews for other stories) just keep I mind I know what im plannin on in 3 chapters from now yall don't.


	6. Chapter 6: The Infamous Ramen

Chapter 6: (The Infamous Ramen)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other animeIm takin shit from.

See chapter 1 for the terms key.

"This is ridiculous!" "Y-your cheating you dog!" "Hmph' remarked the young man as he lightly brushed his raven bangs out of his eyes which of course stubbornly fell right back into place.

"Perhaps this is simply a sign from the greater powers that you are simply poor at this game."

"Grr! Well I'll let my dice settle this!" The large brown haired man spat out hatefully. The young cup holder stepped up as she took a short breath and announced the start. "Gentleman place your bets!"

"Hmph" the large man slammed down the remainder of his purse in one final leap of faith. If he lost this one he'd be out. While the other raven haired man calmly placed only 1/3 of his winnings down.

The holder nodded. She threw the dice into the air. "Doraitesu!" she yelled as she slammed the cup down. The moment seemed to stretch out forever as the tense, sweating foreheads of the assorted group of men were anxiously crinkling awaiting the call that would ensure their riches.

Suddenly she lifted the cup and exclaimed "Sevens!"

The large brown haired man stared in disbelief. "Nooo!" The raven haired man calmly collected his earnings. "It seems you gentleman are out of money, therefore I see no need to continue, better luck next time."

As he got up he caught sight of movement. "Damn you! You cheating dog I'll kill you!" the large man had brought out a long dagger and was rushing madly at the raven haired stranger.

The young slender man simply stepped to the left with no particular haste and with little visible effort pushed the charging buffoon onto his face.

As he did this the other men enraged by their losses charged at him as well. Seeing this the young man relaxed his form and seemed to flow like liquid through the opponents being thrown at him.

He lightly pushed causing their own weight to topple them over as he fluently swerved through the mass never once speeding up. In a matter of seconds 7 men lay sprawled on the floor as the young man flipped a bag of coins to the cup holder who was now cowering behind a bar.

Apologizing for the damage and smiling lightly he waved and exited through the cloth tarp serving as a door.

"That was impressive" remarked an old man seated at the main bar. "Serves those young whipper snappers right for throwin their money away on gamblin." a soft chuckle from behind him caused the man to turn around only to come face to face with a young boy no more than 15 with blond hair spiked in a spread out but still controlled manner.

He had crystal blue eyes and a sight grin. "Ah well, us whipper snappers aint all that bad now are we heh heh... The boy shrugged "Any way that game was pretty easy to figure out.

There were only 52 combos you had to memorize, and the order was always the same because the cup was weighted. So you always ended up with a 50/50 chance each time."

The man gave a scrutinizing stare before lightly chuckling. "I suppose a few of ya have some hope" "Say, you're a pretty bright kid, care to test your mind in a real game?"

"I haven't had a good Go player in quite awhile." "The boy shrugged, "sure, why not."

The two set up the pieces and began playing. And by the time of the 5th move it was very apparent that this boy was no amateur.

The old man also noticed that he seemed to take the exact same amount of time to think before moving each turn. Which was about 3 and 1/2 seconds. "Say, kid your doing really well, Im curious, exactly how many moves do you think ahead?"

"20 games." came the reply. The look of confusion on the mans face indicated further elaboration would be required.

"From whatever move I'm on I analyze all the possible moves and outcomes of 20 possible games played out to the end and the impact that each move may have on the end result. Therefore every possible move for up to 20 separate games."

The man just stared in open mouthed wonder. Surely this child had to be joking. What kind of genius could compile that amount of possibilities and outcomes and in 3 seconds no less! _He must be trying to psyche me out_ thought the old man.

The old man snorted, he wasn't about to let some upstart idiot think he could walk all over him by playing mind games, it was time to teach some humility to this generation. However, in 14 moves that idea was disintegrated.

He had no idea what to do, he had been almost completely surrounded in 14 moves! That had to be some kind of record. Any way he moved would allow the one opening needed to surround him completely to open.

He'd lost. And in 14 moves.. Who.. No, what was this boy.. On the final 15th turn the boy closed in and ended the game. It had taken a total of 7 min, and 15 turns to defeat a man who had been playing since he was 5. "Okay" the man said seriously.

"Who are you? You didn't just happen to come wandering in and approach me, what is it that you want?" the boy grinned. "I am known as Ramen. The old man raised an eyebrow questioningly "You're named after instant noodles?"

"Yes! So what!" " Anyway I heard you were lookin for someone to do a Nova class job" " Hmm I see... still, someone so young to be a mercenary is quite a unusual occurrence."

"Well, I definitely know you are a tactical genius, but can you fight?"

The young boy smiled closing his eyes. "You have no idea."

"I see" said the man grinning well then follow me I'll take you back to my master and he will explain to you the terms of the job."

"By the way you saw the man that dispelled those 7 idiots?" the boy nodded. "Well that was one of the target's bodyguards, a master of the water fist." "I know." repleid the boy "I could tell his style immediately, I've already come up with 3 different strategies to beat it."

The man smirked "If you have the strength to pull them off that is." The walk back to the house of the nobleman was short and uneventful. When they finally reached the room a servant came out to meet them.

And he offered them some appetizers while they waited for the lord of the mansion. The boy refused saying he was full. Finally the lord of the mansion came slowly descending the curving stairs. "Ah hello! Saela, who is this young man?"

Saela stepped forward " My lord this is a mercenary who has offered to take on the Nova class job" "What?" the lord said looking at the boy. "But he's just a boy how can he be expected to survive such a high ranked mission.

Absolutely not, I refuse to send a child to his death because of his ignorance." "My lord" began saela. "His mind is amazing he defeated me in Go in 15 turns." "What!' exclaimed the lord.

"And he has assured me he is capable." at this point the boy stepped in. "Perhaps you require a demonstration of my ability?" at this he began to walk outside into the cool night air. The other 2 followed curiously.

He stopped spread his legs and formed 3 hand seals **Hatero gagen- jutsu!** At this the leaves around him as well as any small loose debris began to swirl in atomic pattern around him making an x each time they crossed in front and then exploded outward but stopped abruptly before they could pierce the heads of saela and the lord as well as his mansion and several trees.

The 2 men simply stared at the thousands of barbs that had been going at nearly the speed of sound then just as quickly stopped. "Such control..." muttered saela. "As you can see I am quite capable of handling a Nova class job."

"Now if you would specify the details I will write up a contract." "Very well" said the lord still a bit shaken at the prospect of a boy this young yet so powerful.

"A powerful lord named Pikachu has been stealing young girls from the village and using them as slave labor in his syth manufacturing. Naruto was well aware what syth was.

It was the drug of this dimension an it wouldn't be the first time he'd run into suppliers or addicts of it. It tended to make people stupid. And in his cases very stupid, and very unfortunate as he didn't tolerate their crap.

"As you obviously see this practice most be stopped, but the police have no power so we must rely on soldiers of fortune, but because of the mysterious power over electricity that Pikachu seems to wield, as well as the deadly array of bodyguards and his private army compose of, very few of them have much of a chance against the tyrant.

But his practices must be stopped so I am offering the reward necessary to stop the tyranny of Pikachu!

"I'm not interested in the humanitarian aspects of the job, I'll get it done but I need a price first."

"Of course, I see you have a mind for business. That's good my lad" replied the lord. "The price is set at $300,000. "The target is Pikachu. Kill his guards only if you must, and if you could rescue some of the hostages that would be worth a sizable bonus depending on the amount. "

"I see." said the young boy. He went over by himself taking out a blank sheet of paper and began to write on it. A few minutes later he returned to the lord and Saela. "I accept. here, sign here."

The lord looked up "You name yourself after microwaveable noodles?" " the boy appeared to be getting agitated. "Yes" he said through gritted teeth. "Ah very good then eh... Ramen, we expect good things from you."

The lord said handing back the paper to the boy. He took a look at it then he signed it, put it away turned around and vanished.

The lord blinked. he should have at least seen the movement away.. He shook his head as he an Saela turned an went back into the mansion, this kid was something else..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade sighed as she continued through another stack of paperwork. No reports had come in as to Naruto's whereabouts or even what it was that had taken him.

However Itachi, Orochimaru, and Sasuke had all been reported to have been snooping around in the village to see if the rumors about Naruto's disappearance were valid.

And 2 of the 3 had gone home somewhat disappointed. Now the council had called her to meet after lunch. She had a pretty good idea of what they wanted to discuss too. "Jiraiya what are we going to do?"

she mumbled hoping to find some answer in her former teammate. No such luck though as he was currently out on a mission. It was nearing the hour of truth. She had skipped lunch in hopes of getting caught up, no such luck there either. Finally the clock struck and she slowly stood up stretched and heavy heartedly walked toward the meeting house with the elder council.

"Ah, Tsunade Hokage-sama good you are here" said a smug looking woman. "We have come to discuss 3 important matters in the future of the leaf." said a older man with a shot of white hair jutting off the back of his head.

"The first has to deal with our outposts. The sound have been currently occupying them and we have a need to stop them but cannot spare our shinobi as we are already spread out enough with our missions."

"So we have asked elite Jounin Kakashi to form an extermination squad from Jounin of our allied nations to go in an exterminate this potential takeover threat."

"However, the cost of this endeavor will require more taxes to be given or current ones to be raised by 3. Hokage-sama what is your opinion on the financial requirements on this project?"

Tsunade stood and placed a hand on the table before saying " The new taxes will most likely be given with much less resistance than raising the old ones." "Very well, done." said the man.

The woman who'd spoke first stood again. "Now this brings us to the situation of the boy." Tsunade cringed. "Regardless of the reasons or situations regarding his disappearance the fact remains he has been missing past the time required to become a missing nin."

"He must be treated as such and... He has mastered the Rasengan as well as summoning. He must be considered at least A class."

Tsunade stood up in disgust "What! He's a genin! He's not even a Chuunin yet! A-class.. are you serious!"

"Yes." the woman said simply. "Uzumaki Naruto is hereby officialized as an A-class missing Ninja. Extremely dangerous, Kill on sight. Now on to the next subject.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The night air was cool as the young blond boy dressed in a slightly baggy black jacket, shirt and pants. He activated demon yes and used it to see far ahead in front of him memorizing the guards patrol pattern in less than 15 minutes.

He slipped by the idiots completely undetected. He continued until he met with an open rock garden with a small fountain spring in the middle. As he neared the center he immediately felt the presence behind him.

But didn't turn around. He heard the calm voice of the raven haired water master. "Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"I'm here to kill your boss." Ramen replied. "I see." said the man. "I'm afraid I cannot allow this however."

"My name is Shuro I am a body guard for master chu."

"My name is Ramen, I am the last opponent you will ever face."

"We shall see" said Shuro expecting an attack, a bit surprised when it didn't come." _Strange, assassin's are usually incredibly aggressive fighters, yet he does not attack me first. _

I suppose I'll have to test him. At this Shuro charged at Ramen with a lazy relaxed power and began his flopping attack. Ramen hopped back a few steps to avoid the flop as it connected with the earth leaving a crater. "Hmm. You are at a disadvantage in attacking without the ability to counter." Ramen said smirking.

"Still" Suro said. "You cant damage me either so this will be a match of endurance." Ramen shook his head. "Sorry I don't have the time to play tag with you, so I'm going to end this quickly."

As he said this he dodged two more flopping weight filled strikes and rolled over to the right. "The way to defeat water is to stop it. Fluidity of motion is your power, stop your movement and you cant do squat."

Still crouched he formed 2 hand seals. **Freezing stare! **Suddenly the fluent Shuro was frozen in place.

"Uh w-what.." Shuro was frozen in a stance that required back strength to maintain. And wasn't meant to be stuck in it for extended periods of time. "Uh." He began to feel his back muscled straining.

Suddenly they snapped. And he collapsed on the ground unable to move. "Im going to spare you because you were a worthy opponent and you deserve a chance to improve. Farewell."

And with that he passed on into the next area. An area that was currently in turmoil. The fight with Shura had alerted the entire complex, and if the intruder Could beat Shura... no one wanted to face him if it could be avoided. Ramen smirked at the terrified men in black armor carrying their long swords as they ran in terror the opposite direction of his approach.

He continued through the surging mass of retreating men until he came upon 2 large doors. Opening them he stepped through. A quivering man stood in front of the darkened room. "Y-y-you must leave now!"

Ramen bitchslapped him. The man flew through the wall and landed with a dull thud several feet away on the ground after flying through the wooden door. "So" Ramen said. "No more hiding behind your attack dogs." through the dark a small spark could be seen.

Ramen had only an instant to move, he immediately rolled to the left as a lighting bolt struck where he'd just been. _Damn this is bad. Moving faster than the speed_ _of light is going to drain my chakara too much for this fight._

Ramen let out a growl and created a red aura around him to light up the area. As he did this he finally came face to face with the target.

A yellow rat.

"What the fu.." he was cut off as another lighting blast shot out.

This time several bolts spanning a much wider area of effect. Ramen was now beginning to see the attack style through. The first was like a thunderbolt, while the 2nd had less power but was a thunder shock covering a larger area and much more difficult to dodge. This little yellow rat had some interesting skills they may be useful.

He activated demon eyes and began to focus on dodging and copying the attacks, which was somewhat difficult as to dodge he had to outrun a bolt of lightning. Suddenly Pikachu narrowed its beady little eyes and vanished. Ramen could still see it but only because he was used to fighting a high speeds. It appeared to be some kind of speed or quick attack.

At this point it became a hand to hand fight. As Pikachu ran up to head but Ramen sidestepped as Pikachu turned around and shot out a sidekick which was blocked.

Then backflip kicked out and threw several 100 punches as he decended to the ground all of which were blocked or dodged.

"Not bad for a mouse where u learn to fight like that" "Pi pika pi. pika pika." Ramen blinked. No wonder it was taking slave labor for syth making. It was probably on it itself, it could only say its name, what an idiotic creature.

Suddenly the had to hand assault stopped and Pikachu formed some some hand seals. **Pi pika pika jutsu!** Ramen didnt have time to react as the attack came at him point blank and he was engulfed in a cylinder of electricity.

As it reached its zenith it exploded. When the dust cleared Ramen stood with his forearms forming an x in front of him guarding. "That wasn't a bad jutsu." "I have to admit I've never fought a mentally retarded ninja rat before."

Pikachu glared "Pika pi pi pikachu pi-ka-chu pikaaaaa!" as he said this he began to run around and around in circles. Ramen blinked, as a large anime sweat drop formed on the back of his head. "What.. are u.. doing?"

Pikachu continued running around in circles occasionally shooting off a bolt of lighting in a random direction from his red circled cheek. Ramen glared at the little psychotic rat. This was becoming ridiculous, and he'd had enough games.

"Alright, now you're just annoying me, its time to finish this." Ramen held out his palm fingers extended. "Goodbye." a small blue ball formed hovering a inch from his hand. Pikachu on his 100th revolution instead of going into another came out and lunged at Ramen. Then he did a very unexpected thing.

He bit him.

The blue energy ball disappeared as Ramen was stunned momentarily by this unconventional move.

"Owww you damn retarded rat!" Growling he looked down to see the beady eyed creature still hung to his leg like a vice grip. Ramen roared. "I am not going to be embarrassed by a mentally challenged rodent! Feel my power!"

With this he began to power up as a red aura swirled around him and the ground began to give way under his feet. Ramen gritted his teeth as small rocks began to levitate. (Think nappa on dbz uncut) and the the red glow of his aura began to consume him and the small creature currently clamped to his leg.

The heat being emitted forced Pikachu to let go and before he could scamper away Ramen grabbed him by his head and channeling his aura to his hand and began to microwave it. "Pikaaa! pi..pi. p.." Ramen finished nuking the small creatures brain causing it to go limp as life left it. "Hmm.." Ramen said thoughtfully.

"Maybey that was a little overboard.." he said putting a hand behind his head and making his eyes do that upside down V thing. He could certainly have beaten it much easier but.._ That damn thing was annoying anyway. Hmm what to do with the body.. _Suddenly an idea came to him as he grinned evilly.

He went to find the hostages and the syth plant and destroy it so as to leave no evidence. He gathered all the non militants and as they were leaving he tossed an energy blast at the mansion estate completely leveling it.

Yes, he could definitely have killed it in a much cleaner way. Afterstopping by the lords house with the evidence to claim the reward. and sending the girls and other slaves to their respective homes he set out and several miles into the wilderness he set up camp.

And so as he sat back finally relaxing after yet another mission as Ramen the mercenary he sighed.

"Not bad, though I have to say this one is probably my most rewarding mission by far." he said taking another bite out of his jerky. As he continued roasting the main part over an open fire, the zigzag tail slowly burned off till it fell from the rest of the smoking meat with a soft thud.

1.

ok that 1 is beacaue the document manager wont stay spaced unless i put something there so ignore it.

ok a note: Y'no what really irritates me about fanfiction. is when the summarry says something but the actual story is completely different.

Im like "wtf this doesnt have anyhting to do with what its supposed to" becuase they still building it up but thats all thats posted.

SoI wanted to get naruto to the past where he met the kid sannin as soon as possible.

the demon shit was necessary because he was weak. and I needed an excuse to change his personality a bit soo thats what all this ch1 to now has been for. but... my next plan will be he gets a big sword like cloud, meets

the shuriken master, and finally has to run away an jump into a random dimension which of course will be when he meets the sannin.

that will be either in 1 or 2 chapters from now depending on how much inspiration i get in going ino the depth of getting the big sword and meeting the shuriken master.

I might take him thru 3 or 4 chapters just building his character and letting u see his new strengths

likeI did here with his advanced mind. remeber when he couldnt make the oasis.. lets just say he can now .. lol, any way I dunno but .. plz gimme some input as to what direction yall want.

Personally im plannin on bringin the sannin into it 3 chaps from now max because they have ALOT of powering up to do to be on par with Naruto. any way review an tell me what u think.

an all my n$$$az said YE-A-H!

pace!


	7. Chapter 7: The Blade of Ramen

Chapter 7: (The Blade of Ramen)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin shit from.

Terms Key: **fighting styles are underlined, Bold is for things of unsusual importance for instance jutsus, summon talk like Gambunta or Manda ect., or main words in a sentence, (example ...**his **comrade **not comrades.)I don't do the definition of my justus because I'm lazy. um..I think that's it for now. So there's the terms.

Ramen ducked under the slash as the swordsman was already turning for a second.

_This is becoming irritating.. _Ramen thought as he twisted in a corkscrew a few inches off the ground an plowed forward into one of the sword wielding idiots abdomen.

His career was growing at a high rate.

It had only been about 4 months since he'd started as a mercenary and already the infamy of Ramen was spreading.

A name whispered in the corners of the underground.

A deadly phantom with no loyalties and no compunctions.

He'd been to 5 dimensions already, and he'd been noticing a steadily growing problem.

Almost all of his opponents were using weapons. And when facing entire armies at a time it was becoming irritating to have to dodge around the weapons before going for a killing strike.

He finished up the rest of the "Legendary 7 Sword Master's of the House of the Flaming Dragon." They weren't bad, but they had been no match for the kind of speed he possessed.

It was simple. He needed to seriously consider getting a weapon. That way he could face weapon wielding opponents without having to constantly dodge.

"I've had enough of this dimension, the next one I go to I'll look up the highest ranked weapons maker an see what happens." And so with this Ramen went to collect his reward.

After reaching the military base he was immediately recognized and escorted into the strategy room to await the arrival of the general who had hired him to eliminate the trouble making sword masters. After making him wait several minutes longer the middle aged man finally made his appearance. "About time" Ramen grumbled.

The general looked in his direction an snorted, mumbling "Oh. the noodle kid.." "You finish it already?" Ramen closed his eyes "They wont be bothering you any longer."

His statements were simple. He was calm and mysterious, completely opposite from the loud mouthed ninja he had been only a year before. His eyes were a misty blue giving off an eerie glow.

Those eyes had been the last things any many fighters had seen. Complete darkness and silence as suddenly the terrifying ice cold eyes had opened and illuminated the darkness just long enough to see the final blow.

He wore large black baggy pants with closed toe shoes and a large black short sleeved shirt with bandages around his right wrist.

He wore his leaf forehead protector but with a scratch through it signaling his missing ninja status as if to dare any foolish hunter ninja to challenge him.

Occasionally he wore sunglasses to hide his piercing eyes.

His golden hair had been trimmed shorter. But it still had the urchin look to it and was spiked back further.

"Now I expect my reward, I have things to do." The general grunted handing him a bulky yellow package. Ramen caught it and tucked it under his arm.

"Not gonna count it?"the general said laughing. Ramen turned around "There's no need."

"The weight of the package is exactly as it should be."

The general just shrugged and turned around knowing that Ramen would be gone by the time he finished his rotation, and strode out of the room switching the light off and closing the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Life in Samehona village had been growing more and more unpleasant by the day. A powerful financial entrepreneur had moved in and begun a hostile takeover. He had begun shutting down the stores needed to survive.

He even hired men to enforce his laws, after destroying the council and replacing them with yes man puppets. The town was rich in resources and had a large alchemic community.

And before the monster known as Haita had moved in, the town had been one of the largest distributers of all sorts of goods. Because of the large community of alchemist, each specialized in a certain field of crafting, they could put out at a production rate nearly 5x the competitors. But then Haita had come.

And with him he brought corporate scandals and a literal private army. A small group of alchemist had banded together to try to take back their town. But they had been utterly crushed by the sheer power of Haitas men.

He was rich so he could afford the best. After the fall of some of the bravest and most dedicated alchemist, the town had shrunk into a mere shell of it's former self. It began sinking into a pit of corruption on several levels.

Tourist stopped coming because of the rapid increase of pickpockets and this meant less money, which angered Haita and caused the treatment to get worse.

It was obvious to even the densest of people that if things didn't improve, then the entire village would be destroyed from the inside out. And Haita would simply move his operation to another helpless town.

Either way one thing was sure. Something had to be done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kuro was hurrying home with the medicine for his mother. It wasn't nearly enough but it would ease her suffering a bit. He was running as hard as he could, so as not to get stopped by one of the many robbers and pickpockets running around.

Suddenly he collided with a hard surface and was knocked down. "What the.." a large man with nearly shaved head and the insignia of Haita on his green jacket stepped up. "Well, well, well, what have we here.." he said holding the medicine bag.

Kuro realized now that this man had taken his medicine bag at some point when he'd bumped into him.

"Give that back!" he spat . The large man smirked "I don't know kid.. It kinda looks like contraband to me.. And you know what happens to people who try to smuggle contraband into this village?"

At this he kneed Kuro causing him to shoot into the air and land with a small splash in the muddy ground.

"You're lucky we don't arrest you for this.. Maybe next time you'll watch where your going hahaha!" the large man began to walk away with his friends laughing as Kuro forced himself up and gripped a handful of mud.

"Take this you pigs!" he chucked the glob of mud at the one who'd stolen the medicine bag. The muddy ball connected with the back of his head. Slowly the man began to turn around as a few rain drops began to fall.

As he finished turning Kuro could see he'd made a big mistake. The look on the mans face was one of pure rage. "KID! YOU'RE DEAD YOU LITTLE SNOT!" Kuro's brain told him to run but his legs wouldn't obey.

He was just so scared as the man and his friends shot toward him at incredible speeds drawing back his fist ready to connect. Kuro closed his eyes expecting the earth shattering pain to erupt at any moment. But it never came.

He slowly cracked an eye open to see that the man had been thrown to the floor. And in front of him stood a young boy. The Man shot up and back flipped onto his feet. "What do you think you're doing!

This doesn't concern you!"

The boy closed his eyes "I dislike the strong picking on the weak for no reason."

"However." he opened his eyes and curved his features into a fox grin.

"I think I'll do it to you anyway."

With that he disappeared leaving a small cloud of dust on the spot where he just was.

And 1/2 a second later he reappeared. The man and his 4 friends fell crumpling to the ground.

Kuro just stared in awe at the boy. He couldn't be that much older than he was but he was this strong!

"Kid. This yours?" he handed him the medicine bag. Kuro opened his mouth in surprise as the boy had disappeared in the literal blink of an eye.

Shaking himself out of his confusion he continued his sprint home and didn't stop again until he'd reached his destination.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So let me get this straight, **you** want to work for my assassin squad?"

"And your named after some crappy noodles?" Haita was amused to say the least. A teenage kid had just waltzed into his mansion slapped his guards away and said that he'd seen the assassin job info.

"Ya know what kid, it defies all logic but Im gonna give you a chance. You're hired." Ramen looked at the jacket that was handed to him and shook his head. "I wear what I feel like wearing."

suddenly the woman at his right had her hand crackling with energy.

"You ignorant little missing ninja how dare you!" Ramen turned his head to look at her.

And put his pointer finger out up side down. He lifted it. And as he did, the enraged girl was blown through the wall by a hurricane force wind.

" I wear what I feel like wearing" he said, as the jacket he was holding instantly combusted and he threw the burning jacket to the floor walking out.

A few days later they were called upon to deal with a ninja group that had been hired to act as a bodyguard for the senior member of the resistance.

He had been constructing a special set of apartments for those whose homes had been confiscated or destroyed.

So Haita wanted him gone. No one depended on anyone but him for basic necessities.

The 3 cloaked assassins dashed through the forest at inhuman speed as they neared the site of the complex.

The plan was to burn it to the ground and that would force the ninja and the man to come out.

Where they would then proceed to eliminate them. Ramen hated it. The plan was ridiculously flawed. There were 100's of small things that could go wrong.

And then there was the fact that he didn't really want to burn down some charity apartments because Haita had an ego trip.

Of course one of the things that they hadn't planned on was the actual group being there.

They didn't have the time to set up their ambush. So they settled for a direct attack while they still had the element of surprise.

As soon as they reached the clearing the two impatient fools jumped out and hurled their knives at the head ninja.

Ramen stayed back observing. The knives weren't dodged.

The man had simply caught them.

Ramen saw from their forehead protectors that they were from the hidden village of cloud.

As the fight continued it was quite obvious the ranking. The leader was a Jounin. The one to left was possibly chuunin level and the other 2 guarding were probably genin trying not to get killed.

Ramen felt a small smile creep onto his face as he suddenly saw a man with a large sword going head to head with Kakashi as he and Sakura stayed behind trying to guard the target.

He remembered the words Kakashi had said. ".. I don't let my comrades die."

At this memory Ramen snorted, yes he would risk his life for his **comrade** but not his comrades.

Sasuke was all that man ever cared about. And that just proved he was wrong.

_Still_, he chuckled _It's kinda funny how I get to play Zabuza this time around._

As he saw the jounin get in a lucky hit and the female who'd challenged him earlier was in trouble he decided to make his move.

Just as the jounin was about to drive the kunai into the off guard woman when another one showed up.

The kunai was caught then wrenched from his unprepared hand and thrown at the target. Luckily one of the genin deflected it with their own. He landed still having his hood up his cloak billowing in the wind.

"So." said the jounin trying to size up this new threat. "How long have you been observing?"

The man barely had time to dodge as a sharp blast of searing hot wind blasted the spot where he had just been standing.

As he backed up he felt something solid and fell forward onto his hands twisting an sprang backwards only to find that again the cloaked assassin was still behind him.

"Dai get Jiro-san outta here, this guy is on a different level than the other 2."

The Chuunin nodded and with the other 2 genin blasted off into a sprint dragging the whining Jiro behind them.

Ramen chose to let them go and focus on his "fight" with the jounin. "So, where are you from?"

"I can tell you are shinobi , but what village is still a mystery." Ramen cursed. If his face was discovered then he'd have to kill the one who'd seen it. And he wasn't planning on doing that.

He was hoping to just knock out the ninja team that reminded him all too much of team 7. But if he was discovered it could pose a problem if there was a Naruto here in this dimension.

Finally an idea hit him. It would also make the fight more interesting.

The Jounin was watching for an opening when suddenly the cloaked figure preformed 3 hand seals and there was a puff of smoke. As it faded the cloaked figure stood exactly as he was before. The Jounin blinked in confusion

"What the heck was that.." It seemed as though nothing had happened.

He finally saw an opening as the cloaked figure moved to switch stances and found the jounin speed to be more troublesome now. As the Jounin connected with a piece of the cloak the hood was knocked back revealing a young blonde girl with red eyes.

The jounin backed away in surprise at the sight. It had not been what he was expecting.

But she hadn't talked at all during the fight so he had no way of knowing if this was a henge or it was really a girl. The girl unfastened the cloak and gave a slight smirk.

The jounin began a series of hand seals and leapt into the air finishing he called out **Nimbus takeshi -justsu!** As the area around the girl began to cloud up just like the mist jutsu.

Then suddenly the cloud contracted. Choking the girl within it.

The cloud jounin had used that technique only because he had to.

This girl was extremely fast and was good at reading his movements. If he hadn't used such a high caliber jutsu he might not have won. He landed safely in front of the contracting cloud as suddenly he saw a shape coming though it.

A ball of what appeared to be swirling chakara blasted through the cloud and headed straight at him. _Damn! No time to counter.. Cant dodge... block!_

And he slammed his hands into the ground and shouted **Earth Prison Dokai- jutsu!**

He had locked himself in the 2nd level of the earth prison but it should protect him.

However, when the ball hit the rock formation it was quite obvious that wasn't going to be the case. The prison exploded and sent him flying out of it skidding along the ground till he came to a stop.

A hand suddenly popped out of the ground and then a blur shot out landing crouched beside the unconscious jounin.

Ramen smirked. _If I hadn't reverted to Sexy No Jutsu I could have just blown the cloud away with chakara. _

_Oh well I still have the seals active so I wonder how much this fight will bring my power up._

Still deep in thought Ramen picked up her cloak and dispelled the illusion reverting back to his male self.

He took a look at the apartments and raised his hand to blow it up but then hesitating a moment decided not to. Shrugging he picked up his 2 unconscious team mates, and pulled his hood up before walking off into the forest.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haita was pissed. Not only had the team failed to eliminate the target. They also hadn't been able to blow up the complex or even kill one of the ninja.

The new kid, Ramen, a **boy,** had brought 2 of his best assassin's back unconscious on his shoulders. "Dammit what the hell do I pay you for!" he had been going on and on about his orders and how this was his town and how pathetic they all were.

Ramen had decided to take a walk out in the city. The more he saw the more it reminded him of wave country.

The arrogant Gato and Haita could have bee brothers.

And this town.. Was decaying the same way that Inari's had been. Inari, he remembered, had had a special man that had given everything to see the town restored just as the alchemist had here.

He remembered how he had been so eager to show Inari that heroes still existed.

That you really could make a difference.

Now, Naruto was far from some defender of the weak and helpless that went around freeing town's from oppressive dictators and what not, he fought to gain power, that's what mattered to him.

But.. Maybe he could take a break from being a mercenary and help this town out.

He certainly had the power to make a difference. But should he. He was the incarnate of the legendary Kyuubi.. He didn't like Haita. But, was it his place to get involved? He had defended that kid when some of his idiots had messed with him.

Why? Probably because no one had been there to help **him**. All those times that the villagers beat him or chased him no one had been there to stop them or even give an encouraging word.

He didn't want any one to have to go through that if he could stop it.

Ramen turned an walked back to the mansion. Entering he looked till he found Haita in a particularly bad mood in his treasury room. "So, I took a shot at him and did as I was ordered, now its your turn to pay up."

Haita turned to him with eyes ablaze. "Are you joking! You call that excuse for a job a successful mission!"

"What the hell did you succeed in!"

Ramen lowered his eyebrows.

"Let me put it this way. I don't like you."

"You either give me my agreed share or..

I kill you and take it all."

Haita's eyes went wide. "You ignorant little snot!

Do you have any idea who I am!" "Guards! Get in here an show this upstart some manners!"

at this 20 men blurred into the room around him. Ramen formed a 1 handed seal and calmly said **Fire Ring Suikoten-Jutsu.**

As a ring of fire blasted along the perimeter and incinerated the entire group in one instant.

Haita's eyes now went wide with fear. "T-t-take it, your share is r-r-ight here, you've earned it." Ramen slapped the money out of his hand. "I told you what would happen if you refused me.

Now you've just made me a very rich man." he smirked evilly. "Goodbye."

He held his hand out in front of the quivering Haita. "N-no wait wai.." Haita was cut off as the blast of energy enveloped him.

Ramen calmly walked over to Haita's safe and proceeded to empty it into his pocket dimension. Then went to his desk and took out all his access cards. Then he walked out of the mansion.

And withdrew every last penny from the bank. And finally Ramen was a Billionaire.

Just emptying all the money into his pocket dimension had taken 45 min.

After this he walked over to the town council and "relieved them of their duties." Then he went to find the assassin squad sent for the rematch against the ninja and their target.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harako was in trouble. He still hadn't recovered from his fight from the blonde girl.

Though she'd spared him for some reason. And now a small army had shown up and he had to fight that. The jounin cursed as he felt another slash as he dodged a stab in exchange for a slash across the back.

_Dammit this isn't good.. We might not make it out of this one..._

"Dai, can you do a smokescreen?" he called out while trying to dodge 3 blades at once all coming in from different directions.

The red haired shinobi nodded. "I'll try."

They needed to get out of there or they were dead. Suddenly Dai was hit with a mace in the back of the head as he formed the seals. He crumpled to the ground unconscious.

"Damn!" said Harako. Suddenly a large yell rang out stopping both parties in their tracks. A young blond haired boy stepped forward with a scratched forehead protector and dressed in baggy, loose black pants and short sleeved shirt.

"I had a dispute about pay with Haita-san so I liberated his finances in their entirety, unfortunately I have no quarrel with these shinobi, so I suggest you move on to find new work because you'll receive no pay for killing them."

Shouts of outcry were heard at this. A few even tried to charge the boy who simply flicked the air causing the two running toward him to be blown back by hurricane winds.

Eventually sighs and grumbles were heard as the remaining decided it wasn't worth it to risk their life in a fight against a Jounin for no reward. So they left.

Now standing at the complex alone the shinobi and Jiro looked at Ramen curiously. Ramen smiled. "I have no intention of fighting you here, I am here to liberate this village." Jiro spoke up.

"What, but I thought you were one of those mercenary dogs..." Ramen raised an eyebrow.

"Well yes, but you see.. I didn't like Haita, and since I now have all his money, Im a billionaire so I can afford to spend a few million helping you rebuild."

"Just don't get the idea that I'm some kind of hero or anything, I just feel like helping you out, its nothing to do with being noble or some shit like that."

Jiro had his eyes watering by now as he was thanking the heavens that they were free. Harako had his head tilted staring at the young boy for a bit before straightening up and smiling.

Offering his hand he said "So, you're the infamous Ramen... Not what I'd expected." Ramen took his hand and shook it smirking. He looked like he was struggling with something for a bit then relaxed.

"Actually sir. My name is Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." The cloud Jounin smiled again and said "Well, its nice to meet you Naruto I'm Harako."

The two shinobi stared at each other for awhile allowing mutual respect to form.

Finally they parted. Harako waved goodbye to the ecstatic Jiro and the calm passive Naruto. As they departed on the long trek back to hidden cloud.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Fate sure is a mother ya know.

The boy Naruto had saved was Jiro's nephew. So now they were all sitting in the living room celebrating their independence with some sake. "So you say you're looking for a weapons smith huh?"

"Well you're in luck. We have a great sword smith here by the name of Arashi Korokanega.

Its said he's a full metal alchemist that can use alchemy to forge a sword that never breaks.

Literally it will never need to be fixed or re forged." Jiro paused for a moment. "Of course, he hasn't made one in a while, and wont make one unless he deems someone worthy of one of his swords, but you can always try right.?"

"I'll draw you a map and you can check it out tomorrow. It gettin late tonight" Naruto shrugged.

"Ok sounds interesting." they ate dinner and Naruto trained a bit before finally going to bed.

As he lay there Naruto had to admit it had been awhile since he'd actually slept in a bed and it reminded him of his humanity, which made him wonder, _I wonder how things are goin back in Kohona?_ _Oh well screw it they prolly glad im gone_.

He rolled over and let himself fall into a comfortable position, as sleep finally overtook him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning Ramen was up early and went out to seek the one knows as Arashi. He figured it would take a while before he actually found the place with the sloppy map drawn by a drunk last night.

As it turned out, it took him nearly 2 hours to find the shop. When he finally did he walked in and noticed the dust and clutter.

A middle aged man with 2 dark gray blasts of hair on each side stood at the counter eyeing him sternly. ( think Heihachi from tekken) Ramen tilted his head as he stared at him.

"Are you the one known as Arashi?"

"Yeah" came the simple reply.

Ramen nodded and said "Im looking for a sword. I heard you make pretty good ones."

Arashi snorted. "I make the best swords, but only for select people." He raised an eyebrow.

"To be honest kid, you don't look all that impressive from where Im sittin.."

Ramen smirked. "Well actually I'm the reason your town is free."

Arashi widened his eyes. "What! You are Ramen, the mercenary who defeated Haita and his entire army!" Ramen nodded. Arashi began to chuckle.

And steadily the chuckling began to erupt into a roar of laughter.

"That's grand! Ah the great Ramen is some little kid!"

"Ok kid, I'll tell you what, I'll design a custom sword for ya but on one condition." Ramen raised an eyebrow.

Arashi sighed. " I'm a perfectionist. I don't want to make swords for just anyone." But because one sword takes so much time to craft I cant mass produce like the others can and thus I don't get much business."

"And I just wish sometimes that other sword makers would take the same pride in my style as I do."

suddenly his eyes seemed to light up momentarily. "To pass on my master's style of quality and devotion in each work to another generation.."

"That.. Is.. My dream."

Naruto looked down as he heard this. He remembered his own dream of being hokage. It would never happen now. But maybe he could make this man's dream come true.

"So what you're saying is I train with you and learn your style of sword crafting in exchange for a sword?"

Arashi smiled with his eyes closed. "It's a pretty good deal, you get a sword and you learn a little alchemy and how to make a proper weapon." Ramen shrugged.

"Ok, deal." Arashi smirked

"Alright then, so young man what kind of sword are you looking for?"

Ramen grinned. "Big"

Arashi raised an eyebrow. "How big?"

Ramen widened his grin. " width about 1anda half feet, height about 7 feet."

"Excuse me..." Arashi said eyes wide.

"Um, son, do you have any idea how big that is! Its longer and wider than your entire body!"

Ramen nodded. "I know, that's what I want." Arashi shook his head.

"Oookaaay" " If that's what you want, but your not gonna be able to hold it.." Arashi sighed. "Ok lets get started."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next few months Ramen continued learning at an insane level.

Arashi was amazed by the speed he was able to pick up techniques at, and the devotion to mastering them he showed. He continued watching in amazement as Ramen blasted through level after level of apprentice to craftsman to master craftsman in weeks."

Until finally he asked the question that had been bugging him since he came into the shop.

He asked him what he was. Not who but what.

Ramen was going to give him some bullshit about being a genius ninja and traveling around after his whole village got destroyed, but in the end he decided to tell him the truth. After a long 4 hour story Arashi was in tears.

"That Sasuke sounds like a real ass."

After learning the truth about Naruto, he was much more strict and enforced his laws rigidly. He felt that Naruto had earned the training of a master.

And he found that despite its ridiculous size the sword he'd forged was wielded in the most insane patterns of the 4th level of Gota's system as if it were a pocket knife.

After about 2 months of training, alchemic study, and witness to the many forms of demon fist weapon forms, Naruto was ready to leave.

Arashi had gotten to know the boy quite well, and was sad to see him go, but he knew that the sword he'd forged would soon become as infamous as Ramen himself.

And he was counting on Naruto carrying on the style he'd poured his all into teaching him to a worthy successor.

As Naruto walked away he waved behind him to Kuro, Jiro, and Arashi promising to return and visit one day.

And indeed he marked the energy signatures of this dimension in his log so he could find it again if he wanted to.

Funny thing is if he'd left a day later he would have seen the name of the complex that had been completed.

The Ramen House. But, just as he'd missed the great Naruto Bridge he wouldn't see it until his return many years later.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Well?" a pair of dark glowing red eyes narrowed.

"Alright" said another voice with a slight chuckle.

another stepped beside him still shrouded in the abysmal darkness.

"This Ramen character he's created is ridiculous. He is an insult to our kind..." Finally, the last of the group walked up calmly and said in his icy voice.

"It's time. We've let him have his fun."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto shot through the air at incredible speeds. _Dammit they're gaining on me! Only one chance.._

At this his hands began to blur in a series of hand seal preformed too fast for the human eye.

His attackers were closing in. Suddenly the large winged creature appeared in front of him an drove his hand through Naruto's gut. He crumpled and dropped to the canyon floor below.

By the time he hit the ground he had already regenerated his intestines and his skin was finishing healing up.

He looked up and saw the black winged creature smirking as he prepared the blast that would finish him. "Damn!" Naruto cursed as he began to preform the seals again as fast as he could.

It was a race against time as the blast was launched and it neared closer to Naruto.

Closer and closer, almost finished with the seals.

Just an inch from hitting him

"Now!"

he yelled and shot his finger into the air ripping the dimension but being shielded form view by the large ball of energy.

He screamed as the blast hit him full force and exploded lighting up the sky with a huge red ball of fiery energy and disintegrating everything within a mile radius.

High above watching the glorious destruction were the 4 black winged creatures (that looked like a cross between gargoyles and Bahamut from final fantasy X) smirked saying "And so ends the great prodigy Kyuubi ha ha ha ha!"

The sky erupted in terrible laughter as thunderous claps rang throughout the sky.

Finally turning to leave they flew off to report the good news to their master.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi was walking through the forest sighing gently. Orochimaru was probably the only one actually doing the exercise.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were probably skipping off into town to do who knows what.

Neither of them really took their training seriously. Suddenly he stopped as he saw a limp form half floating in the stream.

He raised an eyebrow and cautiously stepped forward and examined the body. finding that miraculously it was alive.

Suddenly a black blur shot out as 3 kunai came at him from an opposite direction.

Orochimaru stopped suddenly when he saw the body. Sarutobi caught the kunai absent mindedly, and immediately told Orochimaru to go get the Hokage and meet them at the hospital.

He stood for a moment before nodding and shot off to do as he was told. Sarutobi frowned, they would have to move quickly, the boy was alive but for how long he wasn't sure.

He shouldn't be alive at all with the amount of damage he'd received.

Whatever he'd been through had been incredible.

These thoughts still on his mind he picked the unconscious limp body up and blasted toward the hospital of the village as fast as he could.

A closer inspection of the boy revealed a young teen with dirty blond hair and blood stained baggy black pants and short sleeved shirt.

But what really intrigued him was the scratched forehead protector.

It had the symbol of the leaf.

Note: Ok, now the story can begin. Basically all the other stuff was just Naruto pumping up. And now we see some entity makes his B class demon power look like nothing as he has to turn around and run like a bitch.

So for those complaining abt making him too strong, he's not. Now next chapter he meets the Sannin, reveals who he is and we get to see if he's accepted into the old Kohona, or if it's a repeat of the present one.

If you didn't notice, this chapter is kinda long and I start school tomorrow so expect a long update period especially since I have been gettin very few reviews, so I'll see what I can do.

Im not killing it an I might have another chapter out by Saturday

who knows... but just fair warning for anyone who cares.

Anyway hope you enjoy as my idea continues unfolding. In my opinion its one of the most original Naruto fics I've seen. As far as plot and how the characters will react.

And all my n$$$az said YE-A-H!

Pace.


	8. Chapter 8: Shadows of the Future

Chapter 8: (Shadows of The Future)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime im takin shit from.

Warning: I spent abt 20 min trying to find a site with some accurate info on the sannin during the time they trained with Sarutobi.

I found very close to squat. So I'mma make it all up. I will incorporate what little I found but most of it will be straight outta my head.

Since we don't know much abt their actual personalities as kids it gives me some room to mold them, also we don't know how Naruto showing up would have affected them, so for all we know I could be right on the money.

Anyway the 3 legendary Sannin personalities are going to be my design in this story.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ahem and now on with the story...

Sarutobi sat in the lobby. He wasn't sure why he was here, it's not like he knew the kid or anything.

He was curious, to say the least. A random kid had just been floating in a stream in the left area of Kohona woods.

A random kid with a leaf head protector. And a scratched one. He was too young to be a missing ninja and yet he had the mark of one.

And no one ever remembered seeing anyone remotely resembling him.

He closed his eyes and frowned. Perhaps it was curiosity or perhaps even interest in the unique situation.

Although, there was a high probability that the boy would never come out of the coma.

He'd sent for Jiraiya and Tsunade but he doubted that either of them would be here any time shortly.

He had sent a messenger to the hokage with a condensed version of the situation.

He was pretty sure that the kage would be interested.

And of course as if on cue with his thought a loud rumbling greeting was heard. "Sarutobi-san! Ah, how are you!"

Sarutobi smiled as he opened his eyes. The 2nd was known for his loud and easy personality.

And yet he had seen this very same man become the embodiment of passive, cold focus.

His water techniques were second to none. And when certain matters required seriousness, he was always ready to buckle down and get to business.

But, obviously the appearance of a missing ninja with no apparent origin was not a matter to be taken seriously yet.

Sarutobi sighed, the 2nd could be somewhat over lax. "Hello Nidaime" the large man smiled. "So what's this about some missing ninja with no identity?"

Sarutobi turned around and began walking to the room he was being kept in.

"We have no idea really, he's not on any of our charts, and no one can remember anyone even remotely similar in appearance."

"In addition, the injuries he received are almost inconceivable, we have no idea why he is still alive at all." At this he handed the Nidaime a sheet of paper listing all the conditions of the patient #438.

Nidaime whistled, " Wow, a melted vertebrae, exploded organs, severe internal bleeding, skeletal structure fractured..."

They finally arrived at the room and peered in.

A medic met them saying "He's stabilized for now, but we are completely at a loss..." "We have... no idea why he's still alive."

" We cant replace what he's lost, there's nothing we can do but monitor him..." The Nidaime shook his head. "Wow you got your ass kicked kid.."

"Well, monitor him and inform me if any changes occur." The medic nodded and bowed. With this the Nidaime left taking Sarutobi along with him.

As they walked his face turned serious.

"We aren't going to know anymore unless he wakes up and tells us, and I'm pretty sure that that wont be happening any time soon, so for now we're gonna have to put this on hold."

Sarutobi nodded.

"I sent Orochimaru after Tsunade, and Jiraiya, but I doubt I'll see them until tomorrow morning," he said sighing. Nidaime smiled "Yeah you sure got screwed with that buncha genin, heh heh..."

Suddenly he was serious again. "But I'd keep an eye on Orochimaru... he's a little **too **ambitious if you know what I mean."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Well then I reckon I have Hokage duties to attend to, I enjoyed our chat we should do it more often.. See ya."

The Nidaime walked off with a smile plastered on his face.

Sarutobi yawned, it had had been a long day.

He decided to go home and catch up on his sleep.

He'd have a special surprise for Tsunade and Jiraiya in the morning when he got there. He grinned maniacally_ Oh, if they thought_ _the first bell test was hard heh heh.._

He slowly walked off till he exited the lobby and began his walk home.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Slowly she slid the towel over her glistening skin.

As it fell seemingly in slow motion with a slight plop as it landed on the rock jutting up from the floor.

She sighed with a gentle purr as the hot water rushed over her sensitive skin.

She gently eased down until she was just at her neck in the hot bubbling water.

The jets at the bottom massaging her hack and lower calves as she leaned back and lay her head against the edge of the hot spring.

Her long brown hair softly matted against the water not quite falling beneath the surface but seeming to almost float as she cuddled deeper into the jets under the false rock.

Drip.

Drip.

A young boy with blazing white hair spiked like a starburst was glued to a ledge above, giving him a perfect view of the luscious scenery.

He continued dripping a small stream of blood from his nose onto the small notepad he had in one hand, his pen long dropped and forgotten.

A small trail of drool was beginning to form at the corner of his mouth as he stared open mouthed gaping at glorious sight the sight below him.

_Heh, do more of that old geezer's torture exercises or a productive day of "data acquisition", what a choice.._ Thought the young boy as he sat perched on the small ledge.

The women that came to the hot springs after dark always had something to offer. "Hmph go to bed?"

"Hah yeah right, the night is young." the young genin whispered snickering.

Suddenly, tragedy struck. The ledge he'd been perched on for nearly 3 hours crumbled and he toppled down on floor.

Right in front of the entrance to the hot springs. Suddenly the woman in the spring screamed and grabbed her towel. As 3 others came up behind the young genin from the other side of the door he was standing on.

He gulped. This wouldn't end well.

And the small streaming flow of blood springing from his nose wasn't helping his innocence case.

All were silent for a total of 3 seconds before the screams of Pervert! And Lecherous Brat!

The boy backed away slowly with his hands up and turned just in time to see the 3 girls rise like giants 50 feet into the air behind a flaming background. (you need to watch love hina for this reference to make sense.)

The boy felt a solid wall behind him. Nowhere to run.

He gulped.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Nidaime! Hurry you must come!"

The Nidaime had finally finished the transfer orders after a near 2 hour run, and had just gotten home and in bed when no more than 5 minutes later he'd gotten the call.

He was irritated.

As he neared the hospital his mind still clogged with sleep, he saw the Nidaime walking into the building with a similar expression. This had better be good.

As soon as they reached the lobby they were immediately met with a huge group of doctors. As the head of the medical department came up slowly with a pale expression.

"I apologize for waking you at such an hour, however... you did ask to be informed if the boy's status changed, and it has...indeed changed..."

The Nidaime and Sarutobi looked at each other before hurrying to the room where they'd seen the mutilated boy.

And as they reached it they're jaw dropped in disbelief.

There sat a blonde haired boy in a medical gown sitting on the side of the bed perfectly unharmed.

The medical head came up behind the amazed men and said "We have no idea what happened.. Its as if he simply regenerated his own body parts.."

The Nidaime stepped forward. "Ahem, um so kid mind telling us exactly who you are?"

The boy turned to look at him. "Sure, but first, where exactly am I?" Sarutobi spoke up.

"You're in Kohona, hidden leaf village."

At this the boys eyes went wide. He looked around as if searching for someone he knew but found no one.

Nidaime spoke again. "Ok kid, look, why don't you start by explaining who you are and what exactly your doing here?"

As he said this he pointed to his forehead indicating his status as a missing ninja.

The boy sighed. "Alright, I might as well be honest, but I warn you, mine is a long story and you're most likely not gonna believe it."

"My name Is Uzumaki Naruto, and I was born into Kohona about the time a demon fox named Kyuubi attacked...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nidaime was in shock. An he'd thought the boy healing was amazing...

The story he'd just heard was insane.

Preposterous.

Sarutobi, the 3rd hokage, Tsunade the fifth, Orochimaru made his own village and killed Sarutobi!

It was all insane.

And he would have stuck with that if Naruto hadn't used a technique to form a crystal screen to show events as they would happen.

He had literally watched as the boy was shunned, an outcast, the Chuunin Iruka, the kind old Sarutobi, The pranks, the Sexy no Jutsu..

It was all so amazing. And then had come the final confrontation.

Meeting Sega and Amana, and the fusion, the ordeal for power, the training, life as a mercenary, all of it compacted along with his story.

By the time Naruto was finished it was already morning and time to get up anyway.

He had been right about his story being unbelievable.

Sarutobi, for his part was even more shocked at the events that were to come. The shadows of the future.

Orochimaru was... destined to kill him.

This great ninja the 4th, would sacrifice his life in hopes that this boy would be a hero and the entire village would spit upon his sacrifice seeing the boy as the demon itself until finally it became reality.

The Nidaime ordered an immediate meeting of the council to discuss Naruto's place.

He was extraordinarily powerful and yet whatever had attacked him had damaged him so thoroughly that it had shut his regeneration down for days.

He was going to have to lay low awhile and let the opponent think he was dead for a bit if he wanted to have a chance of beating them.

But Naruto was a self proclaimed missing ninja, so admitting him into the village would have to be a special case.

Which it definitely was.

Still, Nidaime wasn't sure how the council would react to having a literal demon as a resident of their village.

He had asked Naruto to be present and had ordered some clothes be given to him.

And as the various members filed in wondering what exactly was the cause for such a sudden meeting, the room was filled with tension. Finally the Hokage spoke.

"I have called you here to discuss the current state of the mystery missing ninja we found.

At this murmurs started up among the elder council. The Hokage nodded saying "He is much more than he appears."

"To begin with he was born in Kohona and was only forced out by the villagers after they attempted to kill him unprovoked.."

The murmurs of the council increased in volume. The Hokage nodded and continued.

"The strange thing is that the Kohona that this occurred in was not this one but the Kohona on the future."

The murmurs stopped.

And the council looked at the Hokage with a new expression.

The Nidaime shook his head staring at all the elders staring at him like he was a delusional idiot. "Allow me to explain..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi was sitting outside with his eyes closed, his mind going at 100 miles an hour.

He thought of Orochimaru, Naruto, how such lazy children could become "Legendary Sannin"... It seemed so preposterous.

And yet as ninja they were taught to expect the unexpected, to read the underneath beneath the underneath.

He was awaiting the council's decision. Honestly, he was hoping he wouldn't have to fight Naruto.

Not because he was afraid of his power though he wasn't jumping for a chance to challenge such a force.. But it was something else.

He couldn't tell what it was about the boy.But something about him was bugging him.

And yet he doubted that the council would simply take in a self proclaimed missing ninja.

It was unheard of.

He sighed. They were debating amongst themselves, at the moment.

They'd asked Naruto to remain while they spoke to him in private after the Hokage had explained with the aide of Naruto's magic screens the facts.

But then they'd dismissed Naruto and were now debating amongst themselves.

And with the council... This could take awhile.

But all the Jounin and Chuunin were present for the hearing. So, news would travel fast through the village, he estimated about 3 hours max before all the genin themselves would know about it.

The 27 year old sighed.

The teams were on hold for training and missions for today because of the requested presence of the Chuunin and Jounin instructors.

He had planned on a torture test for his truant students, but...

He kicked a small stone and shrugged. He'd just have to do it tomorrow.

He grinned evilly as he thought of newer and more painful stipulations for obtaining the elusive bells.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Hokage had called in Sarutobi shortly after the council had made a decision.

It had been surprising, but when you thought about it you could easily see the logic behind the decision.

Naruto was a Demon of unimaginable power, and he had skills that were virtually inconceivable, and on top of that he had knowledge of what would happen in the future!

It would beridiculous not to use such a tool.

Why, with his revelation they had probably already saved the Nidaime from dying in the battle he was supposed to.

Who knew how many countless lives and future wars he could save, win and even possibly prevent!

And so the council had agreed to admit Naruto citizenship into Kohona.

He was taking the genin test at the academy as they spoke.

This brings us to what the Hokage had called Sarutobi in for.

The Nidaime calmly laced his fingers with a slight smile showing on his handsome features.

"The council would have the poor kid doing tours blowing up mountains, showing off "the power of Kohona" if they had their way, which is why I brought you here."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow.

The Hokage smiled. "He's taking the genin test now, and according to what he showed us I'd seriously doubt he will fail it."

"So, this brings us to an important question." The Nidaime's smile grew wider. "He will be an official genin, but he will need a team won't he?"

Sarutobi was beginning to catch on to what the Hokage was hinting.

"So" continued the Hokage casually "I was curious if you had any suggestions about possible teams."

Sarutobi sighed. "Im not gonna be able to get outta this am I?"

The Hokage's grin reached its zenith. "Not really." "I will have the paperwork ready by tomorrow."

Sarutobi again sighed. Sarutobi ran his hand through his hair.

"Just tell him to be at the entrance to the West forest tomorrow morning at nine."

And the next morning marked an event in Kohona's history that would be remembered for years to come.

Team 5 gained a fourth member.

1

Note: Ok this ones shorter, because I'm too lazy to recap everythig i already wrote like 3 times.

Anyway if this seems a little weird I was listening to Relient K "Sadie Hawkins Dance" over and over on windows media all through writing this soo..

Yeah, ok next chapter Naruto meets the Sannin, and all 4 get to try their hand at Sarutobi's torture test for the bells.

Dunno when that'll be out though. I'm still on inspiration burst so if school cooperates as far as homework we'll see.

and all my n$$$az said Y-E-A-H!

Pace.


	9. Chapter 9: Welcome to Team 5!

Chapter 9: (Welcome to Team 5!)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime I'm takin shit from.

It was 9:00 in the morning. It wasn't the time that really bothered Naruto.

After all, he'd been getting up much earlier during his mercenary days, and Gota was even worse.

It was more of the situation. It had happened so fast.

He hadn't seen a thing to indicate it. But in just a few hours, his life had completely changed.

He'd been walking down a worn dirt path when he'd received a challenge.

At first he gave it little notice, for Ramen was growing in fame, and with that would come idiots that thought they could get bragging rights for beating him.

But then they had smiled and said they weren't looking for Ramen.

They were here after "that little upstart Kyuubi."

That's when he had snapped to attention and reached for his sword only to remember that he'd placed it in his holding dimension.

He barely got out a "damn!" before he was impaled on an arm.

He'd tried to fight back by point blank energy blasting them in the face.

And blasting into the air he tried to gain the higher ground. That's when they transformed.

They turned into some monstrous beasts from the depths of the Makai.

And Naruto had been completely outclassed.

He'd barely had time to remove his gravity and energy seal before they were on him again.

He'd have had enough trouble with just one of them, but he was being pummeled by all four.

Finally he'd been knocked out of the sky and barely formed the dimension travel hand seals only to wind up in where of all places...

**Kohona**.

Fate hated him.

He sighed.

It would be interesting to see what the differences were though.

And he had to admit he had often wondered about erro-sennin as a kid. "And now I get to find out what the "great" Legenday Sannin were really like as kids."

This would be interesting.

He continued on until finally he hit a large wooden structure.

He recognized it immediately as a gate.

Possible the very same western gate that had started this whole mess.

Naruto sighed and adjusted his scratched forehead protector.

He'd gotten a new one after he'd passed the genin exams, but he had decided that he liked his own one.

And it had been the one that Iruka had given him, so it was more to his liking then the new shiny one.

Naruto walked out of the gates many thoughts blasting through his mind.

Finally he arrived at the west entrance to Kohona forest only to come face to face with... the Legendary Sannin.

He was half surprised when he saw that Sarutobi was actually there waiting for him.

At least he wasn't a lazy thief like Kakashi. As he neared the clearing he could see better now the appearance of the Legendary Sannin.

Or at least 2 of them. Tsunade, he guessed was the blonde haired kunoichi. She looked very different from the one of his world.

She wore a fishnet vest under a short sleeved greentopwith a purple sides tied together with a red sash and forearm guards.

Under the sash she had a matching green skirt slitted at the side,bandaged shin bands, and ninja shoes.

He could also see she didn't have that seal on her forehead. And neither of them wore forehead protectors. He looked to Orochimaru, who had a purple robe with black trim tied with a red sash. He wore sandals and white socks.

His hair was long and his skin was pale white in contrast to Tsunade's blonde ponytail and slightly tanned complexion. He closed his eyes to try to sense their power levels. He couldn't. They were nothing.

He opened his eyes just as he reached the entrance to the woods. Sarutobi was about to greet him when suddenly a loud rustling could be heard.

As a form dropped from the tree above. As it stood it flashed a grin and called out a loud greeting. "Behold!"

" The great Jiraiya has arrived!" with this he stood up straight allowing the team to see his face. Sarutobi raised an eyebrow. "And, what exactly happened to you?"

Jiraiya looked ridiculous. He had a tattered gray fighting gi.

His face was covered in bruises and cuts. He laughed nervously. "Well I uh.. kinda got caught last night at the hot springs ha ha.."

At this Tsunade balled her fist up and smacked him over the head calling out "You dumbass pervert!"

Jiraiya retorted sitting up "Shut up you flat chested bitch!"

"And you're callin **me** stupid!

Who is it that keeps playin even though she never wins! I mean damn a dog wold have learned by now.." Tsunade's eyes blazed.

"I'm gonna win next time."

Jiraiya laughed.

"Um newsflash, **you suck!**"

Sarutobi shook his head. They should be called team migraine.

Kohona had soldier pills, blood pills, and even energy boost pills, but no Asprin pills..

And these 3 were to become infamous Sannin... Naruto watched this with interest.

It was nice to know that they were vocal with each other even as kids.

Orochimaru watched with no visible emotion. He was concerned with gaining more power.

That was his goal. Still, he'd been worried about the kid he'd seen.

It was hard to believe that anyone in that condition had completely healed so quickly. Jiraiya and Tsunade were oblivious.

"Ok" Sarutobi announced. "Well team, as you can see we have a new member joining our team today."

The 2 bickering genins suddenly turned to look at Naruto. He wasn't imposing or powerful looking.

He had on a short sleeved black shirt with orange shorts and closed toe orange and black shoes. Also he had a scratched leaf forehead protector.

So he was a missing nin?

What was he doing on their team then.

Sarutobi nodded then continued.

"Ok Naruto welcome to Team 5."

"Are their any dreams, desires, like, or dislikes that you'd like to share with us?"

Naruto shugged. "Hmm, well I like ramen, power, my nii-chan and onni-san, my dreams is to become powerful to protect those that are precious to me."

Sarutobi nodded, carefully assessing what he said. Naruto continued. "My dislikes are Sasuke bastard, my old village, bullies, the time it takes for ramen to cook and, ingnorance." Sarutobi smiled and said "Well, Naruto welcome."

Tsunade shrugged eyeing him curiously before saying "Hi, I'm Tsunade, nice to meet you Naruto, welcome"

Jiraiya looked at him and snorted. "He don't look like much to me."

"Best remember your place kid."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes. Jiraiya was such a fool.

Anyone could plainly see that Naruto was infinitely more powerful than either Tsunade or Jiraiya.

"I am Orochimaru." he said plainly. "I also seek power, perhaps we will become rivals."

He allowed a small smirk to appear on his pale features.

Sarutobi smirked, well now that that's over with, we have the matter of your truancy to deal with." Tsunade and Jiraiya gulped. Sarutobi's smirk seemed to widen as he continued.

"Oh yes, I think it perfect as we have to initiate Naruto as well."

"I'm sure you all remember the test for the bells?" a chorus of oh shit and aww.. were heard. "Except this time there are new stipulations."

"For every failed attempt you must succeed that many more times; meaning that if you fail once your free, fail twice you must succeed 2 times and so on.." Jiraiya gulped.

He had only bee able to do it last time because of multiple tries. This was bad. Tsunade had a similar look on her face. Orochimaru simply began to look for openings. The snake strikes by surprise.

He noticed Naruto hadn't moved from where he'd been standing. Sarutobi looked at Naruto. "Naruto, if you fail you will be sent back to the academy for remedial training, you understand?"

Naruto nodded.

"Alright then come at me with killing intent if you want to succeed."

With this Sarutobi blurred out of view.

Naruto took his hands from his pockets and decided to test his overall abilities. _He's showing me his speed now, I just have to test strength, endura..._

His thoughts were cut off as Jiraiya went charging at the now visible Sarutobi a few feet away.

_Ok fine I guess I'll let the others test him for me that will work fine._

With this Jiraiya threw a kunai out to the left and charged head on.

Using his chakara to control the kunai he made it come in from behind as he charged forward and slammed a fist into his face.

Or at least tried to.

As Sarutobi had done with Orochimaru he caught the kunai absent mindedly with one hand and caught the fist with his other hand. Jiraiya smirked and used his free hand to grab for the bells.

But Sarutobi simply brought his knee up and locked his wrist between the elbow holding his fist and his knee. If he'd been trying Jiraiya's arm would be broken now.

With a curse Jiraiya used his legs to spring off the smirking man. Sarutobi waved his hand dismissively. "That was your freebie Jiraiya, don't fail again."

Jiraiya growled and performed 5 symbols bit his thumb and slammed his hand down into the ground saying "Summon!" a small explosion of smoke flew up and dissipated revealing a toad about the size of Jiraiya.

Sarutobi rolled his eyes. "Gambuki?" Jiraiya blinked, and screamed "What the hell! I need Gamabunta not his teenage kid!" Gambuki looked at the human and spat out a stream of oil at Jiraiya causing him to fall.

"Grr. attack him! Not me you stupid frog!" Sarutobi smirked. "Jiraiya you should know by now that anything short of Gamabunta is a waste against me, and I see you're still relying on summoning to fight your battles."

With this the enraged Gambuki charged him. Sarutobi watched as gambuki was about to spit out his stream of fire. And just as he did Sarutobi preformed 4 hand seals and blasted out **Grand Dragon Blast flame!**

At this he spat out a huge stream of fire. Burning the oil just as it came out of Gambuki and causing him to dissipate so he wouldn't be burned to death. Jiraiya had meanwhile ducked under the flame and run along the ground shooting up to grab at the bells.

A good attempt. But not good enough. The flames died down to reveal Sarutobi had Jiraiya's arm pinned up against his back with one hand and kicked him to the ground.

Orochimaru had bee watching for an opening the entire time and hadn't found one yet. Then finally when he kicked Jiraiya he'd left his left side exposed.

Orochimaru darted at Sarutobi and flashed his palm upward in a sound attack. Naruto recognized this type of attack from the Chuunin exams._ So he was using that type of fighting even this far back.. _

As sound waves blasted toward him Sarutobi sprung off the kick to Jiraiya and twisted in the air avoiding the blast. landing in exactly the same place.Orochirmaru was now open for attack. "Damn!" he didn't have the time to dodge.

Sarutobi grabbed his head and flung him at a tree. Knowing it was a clone. And turning around he kicked the real Orochimaru in the gut causing him to drop his kunai and cough up a bit of blood.

Before being swiped back onto the ground beside a recovering Jiraiya. "That was brilliant, Orochimaru making the cloneattack in case I saw the opening and then attacking from behind."

"However, it wasn't quite good enough."

"Naruto. Care to give it a try?" with this he took off a bell and jingled it a bit before refastening it.

Naruto shrugged

"Ok, ready?"

Sarutobi blinked.

He was... gone.He looked to the left then the right.

He found nothing. _Amazing.. His speed is outrageous._

Sarutobi had just enough time to duck under a kick, but was surprised as a punch followed, then an elbow. All at blazing speed.

Sarutobi quickly noticed that Naruto wasn't stopping His assault was at incredible speeds and it gave no room to counter.

Naruto continued punching and throwing sweeping kicks into his form and Sarutobi was burning through far too much chakara just defending.

He wasn't going to last much longer going hand to hand.

Orochimaru watched in utter disbelief as Naruto drove Sarutobi back farther and farther.Finally they came to a lake.

Naruto smirked as he twisted mid spin and bent his wrist forward striking with 1/5 of the lion force and stopping before hitting Sarutobi so that the shockwave pushed him back onto a lake.

Sarutobi used his chakara to remain on top of the water. _Excellent, he cant continue fighting at that intensity on the water so I'll be able to change our method of combat.._

Sarutobi smirked and began to form a genjutsu seal when..

Bam!

He was punched in the face and he looked up to see 5 more attack coming at him.

"Shit!" he uttered before being pulverized.

Jiraiya was in a trance as he watched. Naruto was so fluent and powerful. And he was throwing punches and kicks without stopping for breath **on top of the lake**!

Orochimaru stared his mouth hanging open Naruto was attacking with the speed and form of a tai-jutsu master while water walking. This was unprecedented.

Sarutobi was completely open.

He couldn't attack or block all he could do was get completely pulverized as Naruto's assault was unleashed.

Naruto could kill him. It was a very real possibility.

He made a mental note in his next life not to tell a demon to "come at me with intent to kill if you want to succeed." Naruto suddenly let up and allowed him to escape under the water.

Naruto dodged to the left as a kunai shot up and Sarutobi stabbed one through his chest. Sarutobi panted. Damn this kid was insane. It had taken so much to fight him that Tsunade might actually have a chance.

Then the Naruto he'd stabbed turned to water.

A water clone! He realized but as it dematerialized it formed a ball around him.

Naruto suddenly blurred into view smiling. Sarutobi realized that he was trapped. Naruto nodded.

"**Water Prison no-jutsu**.."

Sarutobi cursed. He was already out of breath from trying to defend against his offense. Naruto smirked. "I led you to the water to eventually get you in this."

"I knew you'd be able to defend against that speed so I used it to deplete your oxygen supply to further prepare you for this tecnique." "Water walking would deplete your chakra,

I saw from your fight's with Jiraiya and Orochimaru that you had good defense and would use moves that didn't deplete any chakara so I had to to that to ensure you cant use jutsu's to get out of this."

Sarutobi blinked, this kind of thought and planning made Orochimaru look like he was an irrational trailer park tenant. _So he's a genius too.._ Naruto smirked.

"There is no way out."

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes. Then he saw it.

The weakness of the water prison. Naruto had to be holding it. He had to be constantly there within range.Though Naruto had been right, he'd nearly depleted his chakra he'd get one shot.

As Naruto was talking he slowly swam closer to the edge of the prison closer and closer to his hand sticking inside it. Now!

He grabbed the hand and yanked, drawing in the constant flow of chakara Naruto had meant to fuel the water prison and taking it for himself instead.

Naruto immediately dispelled the prison smirking. "That was good old man."

Sarutobi now had some chakara to work with, and he'd escaped from the prison. Naruto glanced over to look at the other 3 genin.

All three were staring at him in open mouthed wonder.

"Well old man"

Naruto let out on his fox grin, his cerulean eyes sparkling in the light of the noon sun.

"It's been fun, but its time to use my ultimate Hokage devastation technique!"

Sarutobi tensed up. He didn't know what was coming but if the boy had another strategy planned he was in trouble. And if he was going to use his ultimate move this could be rather destructive.

Hokage devastation? What exactly was that?

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes and began activating his chakara shield.

Naruto smirked and began to power up. He began to grit his teeth. Sarutobi watched him warily. Suddenly with Naruto's gritting the are around them began to shake and the water under them began to form circles under him.

He could feel Naruto's chakara rise. Sarutobi grimaced slightly. This was going to be big, whatever it was. Suddenly Naruto let out a full force yell and as he yelled the water beneath him blasted in half.

As a powerful shot of wind blasted from him knocking the other genin away and causing Sarutobi to slide backwards on the now soggy ground as the water they'd bee standing in was forming a swirling bowl around them.

Naruto continued screaming rasing his voice a level each second and the shaking increased in synchronization with his yells.

Finally he smirked and let the water fall back once again showing the genin the scene that had been hidden by the swirling wall of water. Naruto had a blazing red aura around him.

(like kaio-ken, I warned you abt the DBZ concepts mwuahahahah!)

"And now" he said in his cold mercenary voice. "My ultimate Hokage Devastation Technique!"

Sarutobi gritted his teeth as he shook in fear.

This was power the likes of which he'd never dreamed of feeling. Whatever was about to come was going to be the most destructive thing Kohona had ever known.

He only hoped it wouldn't destroy the entire village along with the woods. Naruto used his full fox grin and shouted out...

Orochimaru stared in amazement as he quaked in fear.

Jiraiya just shook unable to take his eyes off the blazing aura.

Tsunade was about to fainfrom the sheer power Naruto was generating.

Sarutobi tensed all his muscles in preparation for the biggest attack he would ever face..

"**Sexy no jutsu!"**

A cloud of ninja smoke and as it faded, where an awe inspiring boy had stood, there now stood a beautiful young girl.

A beautiful young **nude** girl. And somehow the blazing red aura around her didn't seem so terrifying anymore.

Sarutobi was just standing there watching waiting for the huge dragon to pop out of the young girls stomach, or her to turn into acid or something.

But nothing happened.

Suddenly he felt a warm dripping sensation on his upper lip.

He raised a hand cautiously to wipe it revealing it was his nose.

He blinked then looked at the girl again realization sinking in.. "oh shi.."

He never finished as the rumbling that echoed though his head exploded out of his nose in a stream of crimson blood that propelled him several feet into the air before landing him twitching on the dry ground.

The girl raised a small feminine fist into the air yelling "Aha yes! All must fear the terrifying might of Sexy no Jutsu!"

The young girl walked over to the unconscious Sarutobi, and easily plucked the 5 bells off his twitching body.

Then as he slowly came to his senses she walked over to each of the 3 genin and dropped a bell in each of their hands, giving two to Jiraiya for his second failure. Sarutobi now awake stared in disbelief.

The bells.

He had completely forgotten that this was a test.

He was so focused on surviving that he'd put himself in a life and death situation.

And the final technique used to beat him... for all the genius strategies, all that powering up, all that display of chakara control, speed, and power, he'd used...

Sarutobi began to laugh. Orochimaru just stood blinking.

He was dumbfounded.

A person.. No.. a being of this much power and he's used a move like that..

That was something Jiraiya would have done..

Jiraiya laughed and began jumping up and down saying all kinds of things about how Naruto was sooo cool and how he was his new best friend.

Tsunade just stood staring at he nude girl before her.

Despite obvious assets being larger, she didn't know what to think.. Of all the things that attack could have been that was the one she was least expecting by far.

And the fact that it had worked was almost as surprising.

Finally Naruto dropped the henge. Sarutobi then noticed that the other 3 had bells and even Jiraiya had 2.

"Hey what the hell!" "

Naruto, you beat me fair and square but these 3 don't deserve bells, Tsunade didn't even try!" Naruto looked over at Sarutobi once again serious.

"Yeah, that's true, but there's more goin on here than just a test for bells."

"We're a team, we don't operate as individuals but as a working group."

"I may be the one that beat you but Jiraiya and Orochimaru wore you down even if only a little, and they allowed me to see your fighting style and attributes which allowed me to form the strategy I did."

"If Tsunade had gotte involved I would have had to worry about her safety so by not doing anything she actually helped me get the bells." Sarutobi smiled.

This Nartuo kid may have the power of a monster.. But.. _I can see why the older me would have liked him. _

"And besides."

Naruto finally nodded and looked at his genin teammates.

"A man who breaks the rules may be considered trash, but someone who doesn't take care of his comrades...

is worse than trash."

Sarutobi smiled warmly closing his eyes. "You pass."

Tsunade blinked.

Orochimaru and Jiraiya just stared till Orochimaru gave a slight smirk, Naruto had earned his respect.

Jiraiya yelled "Yeah, alright! Naruto is the man!"

Tsunade smiled, she walked over to Naruto and gave him her hand.

Naruto took it shaking it.

Sarutobi opened his eyes. I think we'll do a little team bonding tonight.

Go home get your things and meet up at the Yellow Dragon Inn.

The genin nodded and basted off to get their stuff.

Naruto didn't have any so he stayed behind. Sarutobi smiled.

"Naruto?" He looked at him.

"Hm?"

the Jounin instructor simply smiled.

"Nothing I'll talk to you later tonight."

"Ok" Naruto said shrugging.

As they walked off in silence, Sarutobi smiled, as Naruto walked slowly behind him.

Note: more or less same as last time, I get these out as they come to me. I had some ideas about how to do the Sarutobi fight scenes with naruto so i went ahead and wrote this chapter.

the next one witll focus mainly on Naruto and Orochimaru. as he will show him what he's gonna do.

And then Orochimaru must choose whether to follow the path of destiny and found the sound and kill Sarutobi as he is supposed to

or change and become a different person then the one we know.

aight well r and r.

and all my n$$$az said Y-E-A-H!

Pace


	10. Chapter 10: This Time Around

Chapter 10: (This Time Around...)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime I'm takin shit form.

Note: ok I'mma try to answer some reviews:

TimeReaper, um well like I said the sannin have to power up ALOT to be on par with Naruto, also you have to understand that Naruto is still a little upset about the whole village thing.

The only 2 ppl he thought really ever cared abt him have disowned him, one of which being Tsunade . There will be some slight Naru/Tsu in the time preparing for the chuunin exam..

Good news is I have some really good plans on how to make the sannin stronger.

Which span from shaolin temple training to some concepts from full metal alchemist.. (thas all the preview for that for now but keep an eye on Jiraiya he's gonna get a **Really** nice power.)

Oh yeah also, I've come up with some really interesting ideas for pairings. I won't spoil it but I have all 4 legendaries set up with a ...significant other.

madnarutofan, thanks, yeah I like sexy no jutsu, and it will be a regular technique used in my story fairly often as it was in the first few episodes.

Morrisa, what's a beta? (First time writer here, I don't usually write fanfics I, rap and practice kung fu. Das my shit mostly.) Enlighten me.

Mrasdfghj, um I don't know anything abt "kohonas white fang" I don't know where to research any thing on him, if u want him to be in it then plz give a reference site that I can use for it.

Itachi, Yondaime, and Sarutobi's son will be in it, I have a lot of ideas for much later stuff in it, once relationships are better established.

Chaotic Prayer, um aight, I feel u I guess.. lol.

Pace is like "peace" but with "southside" drawl

Flamers, I already told yall I don't give a fuck abt grammar, if I catch it then I'll fix it, and I proofread it abt twice once spaced out in the document manager. My highschool GPA is 4.08. That's above straight A's

so I have good grammar when I care, aight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on wit the story..

The Yellow Dragon Inn was buzzing with sound. The clatter of bowls being put up after the dinner rush was fading.

Several customers were busy chattering while sitting down and wrapping up their desserts. Of course one group was not finished with the main course. In fact, they were far from it.

Tsunade stared in absolute utter amazement as the bowls began a 5th stack.

Orochimaru just shook his head, his eyes wide as saucers. Jiraiya was about to burst from all the laughing he was doing. Sarutobi finally decided it was time to speak up. "Um, Naruto do you think that that might be enough for the main course?"

The blonde looked up from his bowl as he sucked up the final noodle. "Aww Cmon, old man it takes a lot of work to summon up that much power, I need to recharge."

Sarutobi shook his head. Naruto had certainly put out **alot **of power. But still... this had to be his 40th bowl of noodles.

"Well, if you keep this up your going to send me to the poorhouse."

Naruto shrugged.

"Okay, Im ready for dessert!"

Sarutobi saighed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

1 hour later.

He was a machine. Uzumaki Naruto was an eating machine.

Where he put it all was a complete mystery.

Sarutobi decided that after he'd finally finished they could play some games.

However they all found out very quickly that playing any type of strategy game against Naruto was asking for either a swift defeat or an intense migraine.

Until..

Jiraiya pulled out a tin box.

"Oh my gosh..." Tsunade said as she slapped her forehead.

Jiraiya grinned.

"Very good"

Naruto blinked.

Jiraiya continued.

"But are you a Pokemon master!"

Naruto blinked as the 100's of little slips of cardboard were dumped out and shuffled.

Finally 12 prizes were chosen, 14 cards for their hands, and the little coin was flipped to decide order.

Naruto's eye twitched as he saw the little Pikachu on the front of the coin when he called out heads.

_Damn, slave driving rat... made good jerkey though.. _

Orochimaru stared in disbelief.

Pokemon!

They were playing a game that was popular when they were 5!

Naruto placed a Magicarp in play and a Celebi on his bench.

Jiraiya played a Charizard on his area and a Mewtwo on his bench.

He then attacked the Magicarp killing it.

Now of course he was cheating out his ass. But, this was Jiraiya after all.

So what if he skipped 2 evolutions and didn't use any energy cards. Naruto attached a grass energy to his Celebi which did absolutely nothing. Jiraiya then placed a Feraligator in play and used his Polymerization card.

To fuse them into Charizaligator! "Now Charizaligator attack his life points directly!"

Naruto blinked. He had never played this game before but even he could see that there were 2 different card games being mixed together.

"Um, Jiraiya I think you might be goin a little overboard..."

Jiraiya's eyes blazed with righteous flame.

"Silence, the heart of the cards banishes you to the shadow realm!"

Naruto blinked as he sat back a bit. Jiraiya smiled like a maniac.

"And now Charilzaligator I sacrifice you in order to bring forth...

The Persian God Cards!"

"1,000,000,000,000 times stronger than the Egyptian!"

"Now Come forth Majin Buu the valiant!

And use your power to raise your anger 5 levels to your next personality stage!"

"Um Jiraiya.."

"Ahah fool you fell right into my trap! Activate face down card!"

"Majin Buu the enraged! Go fish!"

Naruto raised his eyebrow as a large sweatdrop formed behind his forehead.. Tsunade continued grinding her forehead into her palm

_He is such an idiot..._

Naruto decided to end it.

"Um ok well that was.. Uh.. fun.."

Jiraiya smirked triumphantly

"So you admit defeat! Haha even the mighty Kyuubi is no match for the awesome Jiraiyaness of Jiraiya!"

Sarutobi was barely containing his laughter. A few games later the tired Sarutobi finally dismissed team 5 to do as they wished.

Tsunade's mother had made her do chores before showing up for her meeting so she was completely ready for bed.

Eventually the young genin's had dispersed.

Naruto was walking along the balcony when he came in view of a young pale skinned boy sitting on the railing staring at the moonlight.

Without so much as a glance in his direction the young boy asked

"You have so much power.. How is it that even you a demon are capable of such foolishness?"

Naruto blinked. He had been thinking about it for awhile since he'd first seen him.

Orochimaru was not his Orochimaru.

He was a shadow of what he was to become. Naruto wondered if it would be possible to change him. "Orochimaru, I want to show you something." The young pale skinned boy looked at his new teammate.

Naruto opened up his crystal screen. The 2 boys watched as scenes began to unfold.

"What is this?" asked the young snake Sannin.

"I want you to know what you're going to become if you continue down the path you're on.. I think you deserve to know."

The pale skinned boy widened his eyes for a moment and looked back at the screen.

He saw a lean pale skinned man walking up to an old man. He listened to the conversation.

"...well Sarutobi, I found the secret to immortality."

The older man shook his head. "Orochimaru your jutsu is a forbidden art, you must turn from this path or I will be forced to silence you." the pale skinned man laughed and said.

"If you think you have the ability to do that old man then be my guest!"

At this he summoned 2 coffins and out from which stepped the 1st and 2d Hokages.

Orochimaru stared on in disbelief as more and more was revealed.

He couldn't believe that this was his future.. His destiny. He wanted to be powerful, not some..

Freak.

When he learned the horrible secret of the immortality jutsu he began shaking in fear.

Naruto was not unaware of the effect that his glimpse into the future was having on the young genin.

But it needed to be shown.

Orochimaru had such potential, if he wouldn't give in to the quick and easy way, if he would trust in his own skills and learn to draw strength from within, he could so far surpass the Orochimaru of the sound by such great lengths it was almost unfathomable.

Naruto continued, showing his battle with Kabuto and the fight between Sannin.

Orochimaru was struggling to remain impassive. unemotional. But Sarutobi was the only one who had seen his potential, the only one who was willing to take a class reject like him and give him the attention he needed for growth.

He had been top of his class, but he was shunned for his dark nature and abnormal appearance. Sarutobi was the closest thing he'd ever had to a father and he... Was going to kill him..

Naruto finally closed his eyes and said

"But yno.. There is a neat little thing abt all this that you can do..."

With this he opened up his eyes and just as a picture of the older Orochimaru showed up with maniac smile and fangs bared, he smashed the crystal screen into a thousand pieces.

Orochimaru blinked as if snapping out of a trance.

Naruto smirked. "You see that.

You can take that loser and smash him into a thousand pieces."

"You don't have to be that guy, you can choose."

"You should keep that in mind."

Orochimaru looked down over the balcony as he stared at his reflection in the water below.

When he looked up Naruto was nowhere to be found.

He hopped off the balcony and exited the gate that set the perimeter of the Inn.

He continued running till he was at a small grassy clearing. It appeared to be in a park. He wished it was as easy as Naruto had made it sound.

But if it was his destiny that he was to become that... monster. Then... there wasn't much he could do about it.

Destiny was set long before he came and it would be in place long after he'd gone. But that didn't change the fact that he did not want to become that.

Did Sarutobi know?

Surely Naruto had told him in his showing of what events were to come.

And yet he'd treated him no differently during the bell test.

Encouraging him, "...good job Orochimaru, ...ingenious, ...Jiraiya you should be more aware of your surroundings like Orochimaru"

Sarutobi knew and yet he still treated him the same.

This made Orochimaru feel even worse.

Naruto had explained his story to them while they waited for their food.

He'd had a hard life. Being hated as the Kyuubi, and being shunned by the children and not knowing why..

Of course he had power now.

And he'd worked for it.

He had heard of the many exploits of his world, and the more he heard the more he realized one universal fact.

Naruto's time sucked.

Orochimaru sighed. Still, as he'd said that the choice was his alone.

It just seemed to be out of his control, but if he could change, would he achieve the power he wanted..

And if he did gain the power would it be worth it to pay the price of what he'd become...

Orochimaru didnt know. He stared down at his reflection in the lake again.

It was surprising how similar he looked to the man in the screen. His long black scraggly locks hanging over his snakelike eyes and pale skin.

Long purple robe. He blinked.

He reached out his hand and the image faded as the water was momentarily scattered. He suddenly smiled. He knew who he was. He looked back at he reflection.

Then still smiling he turned and walked off into the misty Kohona night.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto woke up about the same time as Jiraiya, Tsunade had to be literally dragged out of bed. And with her monstrous strength that wasn't something that even Sarutobi desired to do.

Finally three of team 5 were present. Sarutobi yawned. "Does anyone know what happened to Orochimaru.. He's not in his room?" The 3 genin shook their heads. Suddenly a large yell was heard.

"Oiy Sarutobi sensie!"

The 4 turned to look and dropped their jaws in near synchronization. A young pale skinned boy was walking into the lobby from the front entrance.

He had short spiked back hair with 2 slender tails poking out from the back of his head. And the usually cold snake eyes were curved in a upside down v. he still had onthe purple robe he always wore.With a red sash, and his forehead protector bearing the leaf showing proudly.

He had a toothy grin showing his abnormally sharp tooth out of the corner. "Sorry I'm late I had to go home an get some stuff.."

Sarutobi blinked.

"Um.. Thats ok... Orochimaru... I see you decided to change your look a bit."

Jiraiya stepped up. "Yeah snake boy what brought that on?"

Orochimaru just smiled and turned to Naruto.

"I decided that I knew who I was, and I didn't like it.. So I decided to change it."

Tsunade blinked.

"So are you like a new Orochimaru or something?" The young snake shrugged. "Guess so."

Sarutobi smirked.

Naruto must have talked to him. He couldn't help but wonder if Orochimaru had just joined the long list of people that had been saved by the young kitsune.

"Well now we need to get ready for the training regime.

We start missions next week."

Tsunade pointed out "It's kinda pointless Naruto is crazy, he'll just surpass us in everything." Naruto smiled. "Well I guess I could give you a few pointers to help you be a little closer to my level."

Sarutobi cocked his head to the side.

Naruto was going to train them as well huh..

At that moment Sarutobi, as well as the Nidaime looking through his crystal ball,and a very large fox named Kagen all inwardly chuckled and thought the same thing.

hmm, This should be interesting...

Note: Ok I coulda gone more into it and convincing Oorchimaru to be good and change.

But, alas, I'm a lazy mofa. Anyway, Orochimaru is good (yay) and Naruto trains them along with Sarutobi and vice versa.

Remember way back in "the 18 levels" how I didn't explain how Naruto's knowledge of chakara was wrong.

Well the whole shinobi system of coils and the way they use it is going to change.

and I will explain the new more effective way to store and use chakara allowing the sannin to build up lifetimes of chakara so they can fly and launch energy balls too.

(Tsunade yells "KAME-HAME-HAH!...)

(but nothing happens)

(Tsunade: damn. it worked for Naruto-kun..)

(Tsunade goes off and sulks on her slug's head.)

Also since I haven't seen it done before.

and why... I dont know..

because the way they dress is the same, the way they fight is the same,

give the guy longer hair and cover one eye, leave the other open an u got kakashi almost exactly...

I decided to make the shuriken master a girl.

A girl named Ayame.

who just happens to know another ninja named Rikkimaru.

(cough slight cough tenchu/naruto cough cross cough over.)

and all my n$$$as said WWWHHAT! OOOOKKK!

Pace.


	11. Chapter 11: Master of the Uber Shuriken

Chapter 11: (Damn Kitsune's a Nazi...LegedaryMaster of the Uber Shuriken!)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime or games ( cough.. cough Tenchu cough..) I'm takin shit from.

Once again I shall try to answer reviews.

Chaotic Prayer: lol um well he looked creepy with long scraggly black hair like a male Samara from the ring.

(Orochimaru whispers "7 days.." )

But with my changes he still keeps most of his features just his hair is shorter spiked back and has 2 tails in the back.

He keeps his snake eyes and long tongue, and fangs an shit.

Though I dunno if Imma give him a tan or not so don't tempt me ...

(chuckles maniacally)

I'm srry U angry with my changes but Orochimaru has a lot of screen time in my story in the future, so I am developing him into the character I can use 20 chaps from now.

Tenshi no baka: more full metal huh.. He he I'm tellin ya keep an eye on Jiraiya.

Not for awhile, but when he gets it, the power I have lined up for him is from my favorite full metal alchemist character. Tsunade also has an interesting twist. If u like F. M. A. u will prolly like the direction my fic will take.

I find it odd there haven't been 100 reviews yet also, must be because I suck.

Oh well.. I don't write it for reviews, I have a story in my mind and I just wanna see what other ppl think of it once it's all played out.

Kd8gun: I know, but this will be a kinda weird crossover b/c I don't want it to turn into a comedy or a crossover with Tenchu.

More or less it will just be 1 character and I am taking liberties with abilities as well.

There will be a few references to video game characters like Gohda, the princess, Rikimaru etc. but its not really a crossover..

robotkiller: nooooo! my title is what makes it original. There are no other stories on with random gangsta titles. Besides Gota was a gangsta and naruto will use the dimension pocket gun thing later on anyway.

I don't wanna change my title, its what makes it original. Im a pioneer. Thx for suggestion though lol.

HinaGuy749: Thx, and yes, Tsunade and Naruto pairing to come.

And Behold There shall spring forth a multitude of tsu/naru fic's that follow in my example and I shall lead this bold new movement.

Onward to the future! tsu/naru forever!

All others: thx for your reviews I got like 6 for 1 chapter, thas crazy, thx, I appreciate them all.

Updating will be up soon but I was reading a good fic.

I just finished "A new cause" by Mystikd109. Kinda dark fic but insanely well done.

I highly recommend it, and will take some concepts from it myself after I modify them of course.

And now on with the story,

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok. Now picture everything you know about chakara, root canals, coils, everything..

Now throw it away, forget all of it. The other 3 genin of team 5 stared at Naruto like he was crazy.

Sarutobi was rather interested in this statement Naruto had made as well.

To suggest that their entire method of using internal energy was flawed was a bold idea bordering on revolutionary... and insane. Naruto sighed. Ok let me try to explain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(flashback)

"Ok, now you know what chakara is. But what you don't seem to get is that chakara isn't just built through time and experience." Naruto looked at Gota with a look of skepticism. Gota continued.

Chakara is the physical energy that circulates through the body mixed with spirit energy, it can be channeled by performing the hand seals that summon it.

The key to attaining a high reserve is to train it as individual pieces. Break it down to spirit and physical. Training energy is different than training the body or learning jutsus.

The second thing is that the human method of summoning the chakara is all wrong. When you produce the chakara you must use hand seals to summon it. The proper way to is to have it active before the summoning in a continual flow.

If your energy is always flowing then you don't have to summon it to use it. Hand seals should be for increasing the flow or output not generating it.

The 3rd and final problem is that the flow itself is incorrect. To be blunt humans stunt their potential in all the training they do at the younger levels.

They close off their coils which are also twisted and incorrectly labeled. You see chakara is used as opposed to pure spirit energy because it is meant to be a circle.

Every ounce you use should return to you. Also when the tunnels are straight and not "coiled" it will provide a much more steady flow. Just like a bent straw doesn't work like a straight one.

That is the secret to generating large amounts at a time.

To correct this you will have to uncoil your chakara tunnels.

This will allow you to generate more of your power at a single time.

And for further techniques this will be a necessity. Second you must learn the correct flow. Humans not only have their tunnels in a knot, they also have the flow backwards.

Then they wonder why our power is so much greater than their own.

Finally to generate more of a supply there are exercises that they have no concept of due to their ignorance of even what chakara truly is.

These will individually increase the amount of physical energy and spirit energy.

Then once you have increased both reserves you can then put the two together and form chakara. Which if the flow and tunnels are correct should return as you are inactive.

This will allow you to recharge your energy simply by not using it. In theory you could use up 100 centuries of chakara in a fight. Take a nap, and in 30 min be at full power again.

This is what proper chakara flow and use is supposed to be. Naruto beamed. "That would be sweet!" Gota sighed, the first level was going to be an interesting challenge.

Uncoiling his tunnels was going to be rather uncomfortable. Still, if he was able to pick it up he just might be willing to take him to level 2.

"Now I will show you 20 exercises for training your energy output."

"Also I'll have to explain to you the theory of the actual flow of chakara.

Since it is two energies mixed into one constant it doesn't flow like normal energy does. And proper mixing is essential.

Too much or too little spirit or physical energy, and it wont be even half as effective as it should be.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "That sounds boring why can't I learn something cool like a super nova mega wave or something?"

Gota shook his head.. before going through the training methods and flow theory with the young kitsune.

After he was finished Naruto was staring at him blankly. "Um so.. Uh, think you could explain that again, maybe in English this time?" Gota growled and began muttering

"Naruto I think it's time to teach you a technique called the demon eyes..."

(End flashback)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade gulped. "So we uh.. Gotta uncoil our tunnels ?"

Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, and it's a mother too, painful like crazy but the results will be... pretty nice."

"Main problem is that only kids can really use it because adults are too set in their ways.

Their bodies are already use to using the energy the wrong way and they wont change like a kid's will."

"Still, straightening your tunnels would make you a lot stronger old man. But the amount of chakara that the rest of us could amass is pretty amazing."

"Especially if you're on my schedule."

At this he grinned evilly. Finally revenge on erro-sennin and the old hag for their torture fests.

"Oh great" muttered Jiraiya.

Orochimaru was entranced.

He would never have thought that their entire form of chakara was so flawed.

Sarutobi for his part was blown away. The way Naruto had articulated it made it sound so obvious, and yet they'd been using chakara like this for centuries.

Surely someone had begun wondering why Makai always had stronger power levels..

Naruto smirked. "The first step is uncoiling the tunnels. You won't be able to train or eat for that matter after it for the rest of the day."

" Tomorrow you might be a little sore but nothing too bad."

"You ready. To uncoil I will have to show you a seal and then you have to practice going into your body and mentally uncoiling the tunnels."

"Fold by fold. An it's gonna hurt too."

Tsunade sighed. "Well this sounds like barrels a fun."

Naruto gave her a slight grin.

Jiraiya spoke up. "So couldn't you just uncoil them for us?"

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah, but you wouldn't want me to."

Orochimaru tilted his head. "Whada ya mean?"

"Well" Naruto began.

"If I were to manually uncoil you it would be a lot faster if it worked."

"But then again, it would be a lot more painful since I wouldn't know where the knots were, I'd just be ripping your chakara tunnels outta shape and there's a chance you might not survive it."

"So the best thing for yall is to individually and slowly do it yourselves."

Sarutobi cringed mentally, imagining having to unfold your inner coils.

Ahh this would not be pleasant.

And with that Naruto showed them the seals they would need and thus began the long process of unfolding and untangling the chakara tunnels.

Naruto's advice didn't help much when it felt like you were ripping out your own stomach every time you took another loop to try to get out the main knot.

Naruto was mildly keeping an eye on them as he trained in a gravity sphere.

( a bubble that increases the gravity several 100 fold depending on the level of the seal.

think Vegeta's gravity chamber that Bulma made for him but in a bubble of sorts)

As he fought blood bushin he noticed that Sarutobi had the most control over his pain but that he was also taking it extremely slow.

Shrugging Naruto continued parrying his blood clone's attacks before landing a killing blow dispelling it. He was working up a good sweat with the power and gravity seals as well as the sphere environment.

Finally, after nearly 4 hours of excruciating and draining activity the 4 shinobi had fully straightened their tunnels. Naruto suggested that they get some sleep as tomorrow was Sarutobi's day to teach.

But he said, however, that Naruto was more than welcome to continue his lesson as he would probably not be able to get out of bed tomorrow.

Naruto laughed and retreated to his new apartment after being dismissed by the half conscious Sarutobi.

The other 3 genin and Sarutobi barely made it to their respective beds before collapsing from exhaustion.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Might be a little sore.

Well, that was the understatement of the century..

Thought Tsunade as she got up.

And yet despite being sore and sleepy she found that she wasn't tired at all. In fact she felt like she had so much energy that if she didn't release some it would burst from inside her.

She slowly stepped down the stairs trying not to put too much stress on her usually over powered muscle system and yet at the same time she was filled with energy.

Such an infuriating paradox.

She wondered what Naruto had planned for them today now that the uncoiling was done.

It couldn't possibly be as bad as the untangling organs that she'd done yesterday could it..

She was actually hoping that Sarutobi- sensei would take over for today.

At least he didn't make them untie their insides for 4 hours and then run around with it doing energy raising training.

Unfortunately, such was not the case. Sarutobi was laying in bed unable to move. A

nd Naruto was sitting there on the stump near the west forest with that infernal fox grin on his face.

Slowly Jiraiya slinked into the clearing foregoing his usual loud entrance or stealthy entrance and surprise attack.

Ororchimaru tried not to show how sore he was but in fact his coiled were used so much more that it had been harder on him than the other 2. Naruto smirked wider.

"Ok, hey lets cheer up, we get to do some training that will make us hundreds of times stronger!"

A chorus of halfhearted yeah's were heard at this exclamation.

Naruto laughed.

"Ok, now the first thing is to make you stretch your energy tunnels properly.

And the fastest way to do this is to use the spirit cuffs.

Tsunade gulped. Spirit cuffs didn't exactly sound fun.

Naruto then went through he seals for the cuffs. And placed them on the 3 genin.

At first they didn't notice anything. A pair of glowing blue rings attached by a small chain were placed on their hands and feet.

"So what exactly does this do?" asked Jiraiya.

Naruto smiled.

"Well, they will inhibit you from using any other source. From now on if you want to do anything you will have to go against those restraints."

"What!"exclaimed Tsunade.

"You can't be serious! How are we supposed to train with these things on?"

Naruto's smile did not falter.

"Actually, even breathing will require work. These cuffs can be pretty ruthless."

the 3 genin just stared in disbelief at this revelation.

So from now on they would have to push against these restraints to even catch a breath of air.

"Anyway" the blonde kitsune said.

"Today we will work on speed." the 3 nearly face falted.

"Are you serious!" we can barely breathe!" "I know." came the calm response.

Naruto then began to explain how to build the strength and stamina required to move at a super speed.

"But don't we already know how to move at super speed?" asked Jiraiya, already short of breath.

"No" Naruto said.

"Ninja move at very quick speeds but they don't cross dimensions."

A trio of raised eyebrows prompted him to elaborate.

"The kind of speed that I would seriously fight at would make the normal realm of movement appear to slow down or freeze.

Basically moving past the speed of sound or higher reaches a new dimension of movement that makes those moving at normal speed to appear as though time slows down."

"Theoretically I could fight an entire battle against multiple opponents in the time it took you to blink your eye."

At this the trio of eyebrows turned to a trio of dropped jaws. _Is that even possible... could I learn to do something like that_.. thought Orochimaru.

Naruto continued. " Also, there are practical applications for surpassing human limitations."

"Ninja fight at the brink of the limitations but even the fastest can't break them without the aid of celestial gates or something."

Naruto appeared to be in thought for a moment. He finally snapped up and said. "Ok, here is one application of how super speed alone can be used with application."

"This" he said. "Is called the afterimage."

With this his body appeared to shoot off to the side but miraculously stayed right where he was.

Then the body began to become transparent as it faded into a distorted mist.

Naruto walked up behind Orochimaru and poked him causing the pale skinned boy to instinctively grab a kunai and turn around to stab

Naruto only to find that the kunai had disappeared from his hand by the time he was within range to do damage. He blinked in disbelief.

Naruto smiled. "That's what's called the afterimage technique, it shoots off at an incredible speed and the actual air around the body reflects the position of the body before it moved."

"Basically the air itself can't keep up with you so it ends up projecting a blurry afterimage and the part of your mind that wants you to see me standing there sends that image to your brain.

Combining the effects into what you just witnessed." The 3 genin smirked. So they were going to learn how to do that huh. "Cool!" Jiraiya exclaimed. Naruto nodded.

He then continued showing the 3 other genin how to increase their speed and endurance.

They found out very quickly that running the way he showed them was made much more difficult by the spirit cuffs.

As a matter of fact by the end of the training day (lunch) they downright hated them.

Naruto just laughed before going to get some ramen. The other 3 once again barely made it to their bed before collapsing.

(Meanwhile)

Sarutobi rolled over in his bed and sighed. He knew that they had about 2 weeks before official missions would start for the genin teams.

He also knew that they would be more than ready, but he wondered how Naruto would take having to pull weeds as official shinobi work.. Well, he'd have to wait and see.

With this he pulled the covers up higher and rolled over drifting back into sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

(3 weeks later)

The Nidaime had called them all in for yet another mission.

This was a little much, even for Team 5 who he seemed to personally enjoy giving the most trivial of missions to. Sarutobi continued along his thoughts as he reached the entrance to the Hokage tower.

He saw his team arrive at about the same time wearing nearly the same expression.

Naruto had actually taken his missions a little better than Sarutobi had expected.

This was mainly because after he was done, instead of cold glares and angry stares he was given thanks, smiles, and even cookies from one kind old lady who he had taken a liking to.

_...So different from his previous experiences.. good he deserves a better life after that crap he was put through.._ Sarutobi thought angrily.

He watched as Naruto happily walked beside his teammates.

Sarutobi had not forgotten Ramen. Ramen was a cold and powerful mercenary.

The experiences with the villagers of his time had created a true monster, he only hoped that somehow they could help Naruto and make up for the hard times he'd experienced.

Though, he would have liked to have met the Naruto that had existed before the villagers had destroyed him.

The part of his soul that had been burned away and lost forever. When you're only real friend is a Demon Fox...

Suddenly he snapped back to consciousness as they arrived at the door to the Hokage's office.

"Ah Sarutobi, good, good, just the person I was hoping to see."

"I have a mission for you."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Not another one grampa , yno there must be some law against this..

making us do these stupid pointless mission's like 4 times a week!"

Naidaime raised an eyebrow, "Oh, is that so O mighty Kyuubi?"

"Perhaps your great kingship desires a higher level mission, well.."

Sarutobi mentally sighed. He knew exactly where this was going.

The Nidaime loved Naruto.

Literally.

If someone in the village were to even think of repeating what some of their descendants had done to Naruto in his time, it would be a blood bath, or a water bath.

However, they had this exact same argument** every** single time.

_One of these days that kid is gonna get me in trouble..._

"Well" continued the Nidaime."Then fine."

"What!" was the response of all 5 shinobi in the room.

Nidaime smiled. "You heard me, I said ok."

"We have gotten a request to send in a team to investigate some mysterious occurrence in the hidden falls village."

"It doesn't have a Kage so it's a relatively new and weak village and any enemies it might have would be no more than C class for regular shinobi."

"So what do you think of that, all that bitchin, now you finally get a C rank mission."

Naruto smirked "sound interesting."

Sarutobi nodded.

"Alright team lets move out." and so with this team 5 began its long journey to the village of hidden falls.

Along the way they took the time to notice the passing green scenery as it gently swayed with the soft breezes.

Naruto appeared to be deep in thought. He remembered well the leader Shibuki, and their experience with the hero water.

_I wonder if I'll get to meet his grandfather... _

Continuing along the path Naruto continued to reminisce about his last visit to the village of hidden falls.

Until finally a familiar large waterfall came into view.

"Here it is" he said.

Sarutobi looked at him in surprise. _So he's been here before.. _

The other 3 genin also looked at him questioningly.

Before this could be pressed further a voice from the bushes alerted the group.

"Pardon me, but are you the group of ninja from Kohona that was sent to investigate our.. Issue?"

Sarutobi nodded.

At this the other 3 came into view and instructed the group to follow them.

After a secret entrance through the waterfall and into a cavethe small group jumped into a small pond and followed the group of falls ninja through a narrow rocky tunnel before surfacing in a large lake.

They climbed out and were instructed to meet with the village leader. "Wow this place is pretty cool for having no Kage..." remarked Tsunade.

Naruto noticed this also. It seemed a little more stable than the last time he'd been here.

Although Suien had been a little obsessive of the Hero's Water and had the whole village tied up thus the actual economy wasn't really visual, but still, this was really quite impressive for a village with no Kage.

The small group of 4 made it up the stairs to the resident of the village leader.

Each taking in the scenery of bustling economy passing before them.

A young man who looked to be about in his late twenties appeared before them. "Ah, I take it you are the group of hidden leaf shinobi we requested."

"Very good, we can use all the help we can get." The young man had long black hair neatly braided in the back and wore a green high collared shirt with a Jounin vest and black pants along with his hidden falls forehead protector.

He moved over to the window.

"This is a newly formed village, we don't have the resources that others do and the problem we are facing is becoming such a bother that we feel it must be dealt with top priority."

Sarutobi noticed the tense atmosphere as he continued.

"The woods outside hidden falls are being plagued by a group of organized bandits.

It's become such a problem that no one can walk anywhere near the forest without fear of being injured."

The young raven haired man sighed.

"So you see we petitioned your village to send a team to help."

Sarutobi took it as a time to speak.

"So I take it by your admission that your shinobi are outclassed by these bandits.."

"Yes" came the weary reply.

"We have had some serious problems with them; they are extremely dangerous."

"So" said Jiraiya. "We go kill these bandit losers then we get the rest of the day off?"

Sarutobi shook his head. _Already underestimating his opponent, and the only skill he really has is summoning.. _

"Yes, I suppose so Jiraiya, but you should be aware of your own limitation, do not underestimate the opponent before we even see them."

The young white haired boy shrugged grinning.

"Oh, I apologize my name is Shisui." The village leader smirked.

"And I take it that you are Sarutobi the legendary ninja professor."

Sarutobi gave a polite grin. "We'll take care of your bandit problem."

With this the 5 shinobi walked out of the house.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The woods outside the hidden falls village were thick. Sarutobi had given up trying to see whoever was concealed in them.

As the 5 walked on Jiraiya began chattering about what to do after they finished with the mission.

His mind always on the future never on the present, a trait that may one day be his undoing.

Sarutobi noticed a rustle to the left. He took a look at the genin. Tsunade was complaining about the heat.

Jiraiya was oblivious in his own little world mumbling about opportunity and bath houses.

Naruto and Orochimaru shot each other a look making sure not to look back to alert the intruder that they knew of his presence. Sarutobi mentally sighed.

About what he expected.

Naruto and Orochimaru would be ready when the attack came, the other 2 would not.

They continued on for another minute. Fully aware each time a new member joined the ranks of their current pursuers no doubt preparing for an ambush.

Naruto gently tapped Tsunade on the shoulder trying to get her to observe the slight movement behind them and overhead.

She snapped her head around about to shout an insult for "groping" her when she saw what he was talking about.

She then nodded and shot him a small thankful smile before turning around and pretending to still be unaware.

Jiraiya was completely oblivious.

Orochimaru had similarly tried to alert Jiraiya but the cocky pervert had simply brushed him off.

_Idiot_ thought Orochimaru.

By the time they reached a small clearing there were already 13 pursuers ready to ambush.

Suddenly a blade came flashing down Jiraiya barely dodged round it finally snapping to reality.

Orochimaru had already had 3 kunai out when the attack came and as they dropped he launched them two embedded into one of the bandits disabling him as the other 12 remaining landed.

The closest one attacked and rammed his pole through Naruto.

Suddenly the Naruto he'd hit began to blur out.

_Afterimage _thought Orochimaru.

The one who'd stabbed the pole suddenly found his legs being grabbed and was quickly dragged underground as Tsunade popped up.

She ducked under a kick and came up in a uppercut launching the man 40 feet into the air with her freakish strength.

With 10 left, the group fanned out as Jiraiya now alert slammed a kick into the closest one.

However his kick was blocked and countered forcing him to spin though the air.

Jiraiya ended up using the rotation and punched out in mid spin and caught the unprepared bandit in the throat.

Landing he ripped out a kunai and launched at the stunned man.

With an upward vertical slice he drove the kunai throgh the man from his stomach to his face.

Then jumped and spun, kicking the heavily bleeding corpse from him and into another attacker rushing at him.

Naruto appeared behind the stunned man holding the body of his comrade and snapped hisneck with a quick twist.

Sarutobi was contending with 3 as 2 of them attacked with daggers the third began going through hand seals.

Then shouting **"Wind element: Spinning Blades!"**

at this the branches overhead and the small debris on the ground began to rasie up as a small funnel of wind rushed at him.

Sarutobi went through his own seals at an amazing speed and shouted** "Fire element:Wave of Flame**!"

As soon as he said this the funnel of wind rushing at him collided with a wave of fire heating up the air and creating a mini hurricane inside the funnel causing it to become larger and more powerful and to be absorbed in the wave thus knocking it back at the original user.

He tried to go underground but wasn't fast enough and was incinerated in the attempt.

Sarutobi smirked.

Orochmarulaunched a fire ball jutsu to deal with the dagger wielders behind Sarutobi now leaving them with only 5 opponents.

Narutoformed the seal for Kage Bunshin and using clones he attacked the remaining 5 until only one was left and he retreated.

They decided to let him go.

"Well" said Sarutobi

"Looks like we're about done here, lets go report back to the village leader."

The group began the walk back about halfway through Naruto yawned as Jiraiya was back to his incessant chatter.

Suddenly just as he was yawning a blur shot out of the trees above.

Naruto was caught off guard but he still managed to catch the kunai rather easily.

He was surprised however, when it kept going dragging his hand along with it so that he ended up having to twist his head to the side to avoid it anyway.

Naruto glared at the trees above.

That attack wasn't mean to stick into him; it would have shot right through his body.

Suddenly the kunai exploded knocking Jiraiya off balance.

Tsunade and Orochimaru were alert enough to get away from it before it went off and were already in fighting stance.

Suddenly a figure dropped from the trees in an attempt to get a stealth kill.

It fell into the mist created by the explosion and with a quick motion obscured by the smoke it slashed a quick strike at the neck.

Only to find the head rolled off and the blood instead of falling to the ground seemed to come alive and form a sphere around the figure.

Finally the smoke settled revealing the figure trapped inside the sphere of swirling blood.

To be a young girl.

Naruto blurred into view right next to Sarutobi with a fox grin blazing.

"_**Blood Element: Prison of Blood"** _

Sarutobi noted that this was similar to the water prison but noticed that Naruto didn't have to be near it to hold it.

Also it appeared to be draining chakara from the young girl trapped inside. She formed a few hand seals and began to swirl the blood around her in an attempt to use it as her own attack.

Naruto smirked. "Hey did you know that blood contains over 25 alchemic compounds for transmutation?"

At this the blood began swirling in a pattern revealing a circle.

Naruto slammed his hands on the ground and the circle lit up blue as the blood began to harden forming a entombment of metal.

The swirling blood around the young girl suddenly exploded in a gush letting her escape through an opening just as the rest condensed into a solid entombment.

She fell out and rolled to the side shooting both hands out straight in different directions arms straight.

As she did this 100's of shuriken and kunai flew out and closed in on the waiting Naruto who poofed into a kawarami log.

She stood up now breathing heavily.

_Damn_ she thought.

_That last attack was brutal.. Getting out of that wasted too much chakara and my specialty is stealth kills... _

Naruto stood on a branch above her observing as Orochimaru came up behind her with 2 snakes wrapped around his wrists and tried to latch onto her an poison her.

As he did though he found that she too poofed into a log.

He turned to the right and caught a hail of kunai.

He deflected each one by hand. Before being grabbed at the ankles.

But instead of fighting it he went with it and went completely below the surface and proceeded to fight with her underground.

A huge explosion later though he flew out and slammed into a tree.

"D-damn" "She's good" he said through gritted teeth.

She then descended on Naruto from above the branch he was watching.

But found him to dodge at the last minute.

As she fell from the branch she twisted and landed on her feet again breathing heavily.

She took a deep breath and reached for a large wrapped item on her back. It was during this time that they noticed what the girl looked like.

She had black hair pulled back into a spiked like braid at the back cold brown eyes set into a determined face.

She wore a black vest cut off revealing her midriff.

She also had on black wrist guards with ninja gloves, and large baggy black pants rolled up at her shins finally finished off with ninja sandals.

She had no forehead protector.

But she did have a very large object on her back that she was now reaching for.

And as the wrapping came off it could be plainly seen.

A very large throwing star with special curved arrow headed blades.

It was easily reaching from her head to the back to her legs.

She took it out and began twirling it like a razor blade and spoke for the first time.

"I am Ayame master of the shuriken, prepare to die."

Naruto smirked. He'd been waiting for a chance to use this.

"Stand back, I'll handle this.." with that he let his hand loosely raise in the air and after a crackle of red energy a object made of light appeared.

Gradually taking the shape of a sword.

A very big sword.

_Alright Arashi, this will be a true test of your workmanship, lets see what happens... _

"Ready?"

He asked with a confident smirk.

The girl simply smiled her own and launched at him still spinning the huge star as if it were made of aluminum.

Naruto raised his blade with one hand and put it In front of him in guarding position awaiting the impending impact.

Note: I'm mean aren't I.

Cliffhangers, I love em.

Anyway not much to be said.. the next chapter he fights Ayame and they find a little more about her and where she's from and her powers.

(Tsunade tries to go super saiyan this time; it still doesn't work, she's already blonde...)

(Tsunade: Damn..) Maybe slight naru/tsu at the end. Maybe. Oh well r/r

and all my n$$$az said "hitem up hitem up!"

Pace.


	12. Chapter 12: Where U From Shorty

Chapter 12: (Where U From Shorty..)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime or games im takin shit from.

Aight, I got like 3 reviews so...

Heezy: I don't think Imma make it a lemon. My fic would prolly get knocked off if I did anyway.

An I aint even feelin it so I aint gonna waste my time. There is a tsu/nar lemon on called "The Price of Love."

I thought it was ok.

All the others: Well I am updating so that answers that.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on wit my story:

Naruto held his sword in a slightly slanted vertical position with one hand.

The gigantic star wielding girl continued rushing at him. Finally the two weapons clashed in a thunderous clang of spinning metal.

Naruto was slightly surprised at the skill of this girl.

She continued the rotation of the deadly blades even after the force of his sword slowing its momentum.

Jiraiya was dumbfounded.

This girl was fighting with a shuriken in a way he'd never even seen before.

Throwing stars were meant to be thrown, not used as melee weapons.

But this girl was going through a dance of movement as she continued twirling the 6 bladed weapon as if it were made of plastic.

Naruto was also impressively wielding his weapon. The sword he was using was nearly 1 and a half feet wide. And 7 feet tall.

Naruto could easily sit or lay down on it if he wanted to.

And yet, he also one handedly parried all 6 angles of attack in spinning succession.

It appeared as though Naruto was fencing.

Suddenly he twisted his blade and turned around for a back slash while turned he preformed a set of finger seals and then slashed.

Ayame was smart enough to realize this wasn't a normal slash.

She quickly jumped high into the air.

She made it just in time before the slash sent a powerful shockwave, splitting the ground forming a crevice right where she'd just been standing.

The blast formed a small funnel of wind shooting straight in a line carrying on the trench that the initial power of the swing had started.

Ayame gulped. She was at less than half her chakara thanks to that damn blood jutsu.

Naruto showed no signs of backing down either.

With attacks of that magnitude she would be instantly killed if she was hit.

If she didn't do something quick she was going to lose.

Naruto smirked, he'd expected her to dodge that.

It had put her right where he wanted her.

In the air.

He continued his rotation from the initial slash but aimed it at he ground and sliced using the same shockwave to effectively destroy the ground and to push off into the air several feet above Ayame.

"Oh shit!" she called out and tried to twist to the right but unfortunately it is really hard to dodge in the air.

Naruto smirked.

He had her.

He brought his sword to horizontal position and sliced knowing this time he would connect.

At the last second Ayame held her shuriken so that the top 2 blades would catch the blade of his sword and take the majority of the impact.

She was still knocked back into the hole that was once solid ground.

But thanks to the destructive power of Naruto's slash to get into the air it was now a large pit.

As she fell Ayame managed to get a foot onto the side of the pit and used it to spring into the other side, boring through the ground only to pop up onto solid ground a few feet away.

Naruto frowned. He had expected that hit to end it.

He was quite surprised that her shuriken had withstood that hit.

Ayame was also surprised his blade hadn't broken.

She knew her shuriken was a specially forged weapon that had been blessed and passed down from the family as one of Lord Gohda's family treasures.

For it to not shatter a blade would have to mean that that blade was also a specially made weapon. But these appeared to be simple Shinobi...

Naruto released his sword and let it spin through the air.

He jumped up and began forming hand seals as it finally embedded itself in a tree with a soft thunk.

He landed on the tip of the blade crouched nearly finished with his hand seals.

He finished up with the complicated set and called out **"Suiton Water Wall!"**

At this he summoned up the water from the surrounding streams into a huge wave as it rushed at the unprepared Ayame.

She quickly flashed through hand seals and said **"Earth element:** **Doton Barrier kyoji!" **

At this a barrier of dirt came together and then formed like rock in a shield in front of her.

Naruto again smirked.

_She still hasn't realized the point of that.. _

The wave of water blasted into the earth barrier as it rushed around it the majority of force being hampered by the solid shield of rock.

Ayame was soaked, but not swept away as the jutsu was designed to do.

She stood her ground using chakara to water walk up the wall of rushing water and shot toward Naruto.

Sarutobi and the other 3 genin jumped high to avoid the rushing water and landed on a secure branch.

Sarutobi was amazed. He knew that he could probably beat the young girl but he was pretty sure it would be a taxing and dangerous battle.

Tsunade, and Jiraiya would be killed before they got off a jutsu, and Orochimaru would be outclassed soon after.

She had been drained by that strange prison made of blood, and still she had this much chakara left...

Naruto's smile grew wider as he saw what she was doing.

She was playing even more into his plan than he could have asked.

Ayame jumped off the water she was running on and prepared to slice the arrogant boy crouching on the tip of his sword while it was stuck in a tree.

She began spinning her shuriken but found it was harder to control for some reason.

She growled and sliced, a bit surprise he didn't try to dodge.

So she wasn't completely surprised when the image she'd sliced began to fade. Orochimaru was watching this fight with disbelief.

Naruto had pulled off the afterimage technique without even seeming to move.

He had created high caliber jutsus and even used some elements he'd never seen before and yet he had power to spare. And this girl...

Now that he got a close look at her he could see she was soaked.

He could also see certain assets more defined because she was wet.

At this he began to blush.

Tsunade would have said something to him about his blushing but she was too entranced in the dance that these two amazing fighter were preforming.

She'd never known that people this strong existed.

Ayame looked around for any sign of the boy but found none until.

She felt a hand grab her ankle and slam her into the trunk of the tree causing her to fall into the now receding water with a splash. Naruto still standing upside down on the bottom side of his sword smirked.

"You should learn a little better chakara control."

Ayame was now thoroughly soaked.

Not a part of her wasn't dripping with water.

She ended up going with the current as it receded a bit.

Finally the water seeped back into the streams it had come from.

She stood up and formed some hand seals Jiraiya growled. He'd had enough of this sitting on the side lines. He shot off toward her and activated his summoning.

Halfway through the seals Ayame noticed that a large frog was coming toward her with a small dagger.

She threw her shuriken at it dissipating it instantly and leaving Jiraiya who was coming up behind it in direct view.

She smirked and flashed her fingers outward a bit.

At that a stream of 100's of kunai shot out.

Jiraiya dodged them all, but as they landed they exploded.

He used the explosion to shoot him forward to punch the irritating girl.

She just grabbed his fist and threw him into the tree, but before his skull could connect with the trunk he was grabbed by a hand. He looked up to see Naruto holding him.

Jiraiya was let go and he popped off the tree.

He didn't want to admit it but these two were simply out of his league.

He jumped up to stay with Sarutobi and resumed watching.

"That was stupid.." Orochimaru said through gritted teeth.

"But"

he gave a toothy grin.

"Pretty good for a Frog perv..."

Jiraiya looked at his pale skinned friend and smirked. Tsunade was still waiting for an opening, she'd seen what happened to Jiraiya and she wanted to help Naruto.

So she continued hoping that something would open up.

Ayame caught the shuriken with one hand as it flashed back like a boomerang.

She had depleted over 90 percent of her chakara.

Things did not look good.

Naruto ripped his blade from the tree and landed smirking on the ground.

It was time to finish it.

He ran forward at her his sword pointed as if prepared to stab.

Ayame began to twirl the shuriken. She knew that this would probably be the last attack.

If she couldn't counter then she wouldn't have the strength to do it again.

However, just as he was within 3 feet of her he stopped and slammed his sword into the ground.

Ayame still holding her shuriken up was completely taken off gaurd.

Naruto just smirked and went through 7 hand seals and called out **"Pi Pika Pika jutsu!"**

A familiar cylinder of electricity erupted forth and consumed the sopping wet Ayame holding her metal shuriken to guard her.

Naruto smiled remembering the idiotic little creature he'd stolen the jutsu from.

Sarutobi stared as Naruto preformed a few hand seals then called out a strange jutsu and suddenly a cylinder of electricity shot up and consumed the young girl.

"So that was his plan, the reason for the suiton attack wasn't to damage but to use up more of her chakara and to get her wet..."

Orochiamru stated. Tsunade just stared. This Naruto kid was amazing.

The electrical cylinder finally dissipated revealing a barely conscious Ayame standing on wobbly legs.

She dropped her shuriken letting it fall to ground with a dull thud.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

_No way! She couldn't have survived that! _

Sarutobi stared and shook his head slowly.

'No way!" Jiraiya screamed. "How the hell is she standing!"

Tsunade was scared.

This girl was ridiculous.

She dwarfed all the shinobi she'd ever seen in her life, Except maybe Naruto and the Hokage.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth but he couldn't help but to respect her strength.

He was impressed.

Naruto growled "Well, you lasted a lot longer than I would have expected."

Ayame shook her head as she crumpled to the ground.

She spat out a final retort before crumpling into an unconscious heap.

"You can kill me... but you wont go unpunished... Tell that to your m-m-master Meioh..."

After using the last of her energy to say this she collapsed onto the ground.

Naruto stared at her a moment before looking up at Sarutobi to get the verdict. Sarutobi stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Finally he instructed Naruto to pick her up and bring her back to the hidden falls.

Naruto nodded and the other 3 genin jumped down to help him.

Orochimaru offered to take the unconscious kunoichi for Naruto.

He just shrugged and handed her over.

With Ayame tucked securely over his shoulder Orochimaru and the other 3 genin met up with Sarutobi and continued on their way to hidden falls.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame woke up with a head ache.

She groggily sat up and tried to get her eyes into focus.

Then she tried to remember what she was just doing or where she was. Suddenly it all came back to her.

The fight with the blonde kid.

Her getting her ass kicked.

She sighed, _I guess I wasn't strong enough to avenge you Kiku nii- chan.._ "Im sorry.." she muttered while taking a look around her expecting to see the afterlife.

Instead she saw a blonde girl that she recognized as one of the ninja with the older one sitting with that white haired kid that used the frogs.

"You!"

"What's going on here!"

Tsunade looked nervous and called out

"Sarutobi -sensei!" as he arrived he took a look at the young girl and smiled. "Oh, I see your awake.."

" Please calm down, we're not going to hurt you, we just want to know what you meant by that last remark.."

Ayame was confused.

They were shinobi right.. There were only two powers in the eastern province.. And lord Gohda had been killed so that left only Meioh...

Sarutobi cocked his head to the side.

"My name is Sarutobi, this is my genin team, Team 5"

Ayame glared at him. "My name is Ayame, a loyal servant of Lord Gohda."

Jiraiya blinked "Um, who?"

Sarutobi nodded.

"Hmm, yes sometimes shinobi rent themselves out to a castle or lord as full time spies or assassins."

Ayamegaped open mouthedin surprise. _Sometimes.. What other kind was there?_

Sarutobi bowed.

"I apologize Ayame-san we are from the hidden village of leaf."

"As a village we train ninja to do missions for pay to finance the village economy."

Ayame blinked in surprise. A village of ninja..

"I assure we are not under the servitude of this Meioh, so if you could please relay your story we would be most attentive.."

She sighed.

"Ok, I don't think you're lying.. But I don't totally trust you yet."

Sarutobi nodded.

"My name is Ayame, as a young girl I was abandoned by my family of nobility because they only wanted a boy, and left to die in the streets of Kyoto."

"I was found by a man named Rikimaru."

"He trained me in the ways of the ninja."

"After he met me he found that I had a great talent for speed and weaponry."

" I learned the way of the ninja for about 10 years."

"When I was 11 we moved to a castle that was owned by a kind Lord named Gohda."

"It was there, that I learned the joy of a family."

"The princess Kiku became like my own sister, and Gohda was like a surrogate father to me and Rikimaru."

"I considered Rikimaru as a brother, he always looked out for me, and we always had fun, even on the most dangerous and violent missions.."

"But it was one such mission that everything changed..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I don't wannaaaa.. Rikku-kun" she looked at him with pleading eyes.

Rikimaru cringed.

He hated it when she did those... eyes.

"No, I want you to wait and observe the pattern then go in and infiltrate the main house and take out Tsugomi."

Ayame pouted.

"Your no fun, you get a challenge while I get to go sneak up on a bunch of idiots and stabem in the back."

Rikimaru smirked.

"Exactly"

Ayame sighed. She new if the puppy eyes had failed she didn't have a chance.

She stomped, off her spiked braid of hair in the back bouncing furiously with each step.

Rikimaru smiled as he watched her. He hadn't told her the seriousness of the situation yet.

This was one mission where things might not work out the way they were supposed to.

And if something did go wrong he'd much rather have it be him than her.

After all, big brothers had to look out for their little sisters.

(Meanwhile)

Ayame watched as the guard stepped by and silently dropped down behind him, her legs latching like a magnet around his neck and with a violent twist she snapped his neck then flipped off and landed crouched silently.

(Then a white kanji flashed on the screen indicating a stealth kill.) She immediately stood up and pressed her back to the wall peering around the corner.

She saw a red demon ninja walking toward her.

Just before he reached the corner where she was hiding he looked around and turned, heading back to walk his assigned path again.

No sooner had he turned that Ayame silently ran up behind him and with one slash took out his neck arteries. (White kanji#2)

She continued on deeper into the house killing people that walked almost to where she was hiding but then turned around just as they were close, using the map that was obtained from so as not to get lost (like I did 1000 times!)

She suddenly felt a powerful chakara coming from another room.

She used henge to conceal her identity and appeared to be another one of the mindless female kunoichi guards.

She walked a set pattern of patrol as she'd seen the many others do and she got a glimpse of **Onikage!** What was he doing here! Did Rikimaru know?

Something wasn't right. As soon as the pale skinned psycho was out of sight she reverted back to normal.

She jumped up into a duck and moved along the structure before dropping down into the next room.

She immediately grabbed the guards legs and pulled him into a wheelbarrow type stance before stomping on the back of his head snapping his neck and then throwing his corpse at the guard coming toward her.

She then formed a kunai and blasted it through the mans heart. (White kanji 8-9)

She moved through the door into the final chamber an there she met Tsugomi.

"Hah, they sent a little girl after me.. How insulting!"

At this he pulled his gun from its holster and aimed.

However, Ayame was nowhere to be seen.

He blinked in confusion but before he could move, his hand was laying on the ground in front of him.

He stare at the gushing blood from where his hand should be.

Ayame smirked smugly.

"You were saying?"

Tsugomi took on a look of terror.

Ayame smirked and flashed a kunai through his heart.

She grabbed the golden scroll and hopped out the window to meet with Rikimaru.

Hopefully she would be able to tell him about Onikage and then he'd let her fight with him.

She dashed through the forest into the clearing where Rikimaru was set to meet her.

She waited for nearly an hour before beginning to realize something was wrong.

A sinking feeling I her stomach told her to return to the Gohda estate.

She shot off going full speed unable to shake the feeling of dread forming in her gut.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame stared at the burning wreckage in disbelief. There was nothing left. The entire estate and the land around it was completely obliterated.

There were bodies scattered all around most burnt beyond recognition.

She couldn't even find Lord Gohda or princess Kiku even if she looked. They would be unrecognizable.

"R-riki-maru.." she whispered silently. She stood there and dropped to her knees as feelings of shock began to give way to stronger ones.

Pain.

She felt like her heart were being ripped out.

Her eyes went wide.

She began to shake uncontrollably. T

he pain was slowly fading to the strongest emotion of all.

Anger.

At herself for not being there, Rikimaru for not telling her, and most of all the bastards who'd done this. Slowly the anger was blazing through her.

Coursing through her vein, surging through her bones, filling every pore.

She began shaking uncontrollably.

Pain and rage were the only thing she felt.

The only thing she cared about was just how angry she was.

She screamed as tears of both sorrow and rage dropped in rivers down her cheeks. Suddenly the area around her went black. The clouds ominously began to darken.

The area around her was blown clean by a powerful surge of chakara.

She now stood in the center of a clear area amidst the burning wreckage that had once been the Gohda estate.

All the while rage continued rising within her until it felt like she would explode from the amount of anger she felt.

A final white kanji different form the rest appeared and she began to automatically preform a series of hand seals she opened her eyes so wide she thought she'd pop a blood vessel.

And then it happened.

The ultimate technique of the Azuma clan of ninja.

"The Wrath of Heaven"

To unlock that move was to reach beyond the pinnacle of personal limits.

Only a select few had been able to unlock the final stealth technique.

When preformed it would almost kill her but whoever she'd preformed it against would be instantly killed.

And she would save it for the fool who had dared to do this to the only family she'd ever had.

She stood slowly.

Realization dawning on her, she finally understood what she had done.

But that didn't matter. The Wrath of Heaven wouldn't bring back her loved ones.

But it would avenge them. To this she swore.

"Not one death will go unaccounted for! not one!" she screamed with all her might at the darkened sky still reeling from the power of the Wrath of Heaven being unlocked.

Turning away form the burning wreckage. She silently swore in a voice dripping with venom "I will have my revenge."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi blinked.

Whatever it was he'd prepared himself for, that hadn't been it.

He sighed, first Naruto and now this poor child.

Why did fate have to be so cruel.

Ayame continued. "Meioh is the one responsible for the attack.."

"I learned this shortly after I left."

"I also heard a rumor that Rikimaru is alive and being kept I a dungeon in order to torture information out of him." Jiraiya spoke up. "Well thts gotta suck, but where did you learn to fight with that Uber shuriken?"

Ayame sighed.

"My bloodline ability is the power to form weapons from my chakara."

Sarutobi raised his eyebrows in amazement. Naruto also chose this time to speak.

"Also you don't through kunai into your targets every time you through it it was designed to go through the target." Ayame nodded.

"Yes, I can usually assassinate simply by launching a kunai from a good distance away."

"My technique is meant toblast throughthe opponent not to just stab them."

"My shuriken is a special treasure that was given to me by Lord Gohda himself; he knew that I was trained highly in the art of weapons so.."

She looked to the ground.

Tsunade stood up.

"Well why don't you come back with us to see the Hokage?"

Sarutiobi perked up.

"Yes I'm sure Nidaime would be more than willing to help you in your search."

Ayame shook her head.

No. I have to do this on my own. It's my burden to bear.

Naruto nodded. "And besides, we got training to do remember?" he said with a feral grin.

Sarutobi stood up and placed his hand on the girls shoulder.

"Well, Ayame-san, I wish you luck in your quest."

Orochimaru came forward and tried very hard not to blush.

"Eh, you are quite skilled, I... Would like to fight you again someday..."

Ayame cocked her head to the side.

She then smiled. A small smile but a smile nonetheless.

"I could live with that."

Naruto smirked.

"Just remember, if you do come back and your lookin for a fight I'll always be here to kick your ass."

She smiled and gave a small bow. "Yeah, whatever Naruto.."

"Good luck" called out the 5 shinobi as Ayame departed into the forest of hidden falls.

"You too!' she called back.

As she walked away she couldn't help but to think _I haven't met anyone like them in a long time... and that blonde one was able to beat me.. I've got some training to do but.. Im actually really glad I met them.. _

_Kohona Hidden Leaf I'll remember that name. _

_I hope we do meet again..._

And with that she was gone.

Naruto yawned.

"Well that was an exciting day huh?"

Tsunade laughed.

Orochimaru just kept silent hoping that no one would pick up on his blushing.

Of course then Jiraiya had to go and say "Soo , snake face, you seemed to get pretty comfortable with uber shuriken girl there.

Orochimaru slunk down.

Sarutobi laughed as they too started off back to hidden leaf.

Naruto closed his eyes and laced his hands behind his head. All the while Tsunade got into it and the 3 genin continued their ritualistic bickering.

"Grow up Jiriaya, at least he doesnt go around trying to sneak a peak at every girl he comes across!"

Jiraiya laughed. "Thats because thanks to Naruto her shirt was already wet enough he didn't need to!"

Naruto let out a small fox grin.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth. "I do not have crushes."

"Do to"

"No I do not"

"Do too!"

"Shut up..."

Note: Aight, that's it for Ayame (for awhile anyway..) Naruto will have a little Tsunade fluff next issue. Also the 3 genin start to noticeably increase in power. But its mostly Tsu/Nar fluff (fluff not lemon..) Also I might decide to add Tsunade's full metal alchemist connection... dunno. We'll see.

Aight r/r

Pace.


	13. Chapter 13: End of the Legendary Sucker

Chapter 13: (The End of the Legendary Sucker)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime im takin this shit from. Also: I got permission to use the character Ayako from Jeremy, author of

"Future Legends." Thx for his understanding and allowing me to use her.

Aight, Imma answer some reviews:

Kagome13Chan: here it is, your daily recommended amount of fluff.

Madnarutofan, um im really not plannin on it since the romance will be secondary to the action. Im a martial artist so im better at writing that than romance and abt sex. If I do do something it will have to be when they older seeing as how they are abt 14 in this story at this point.

Remember that when Naruto brought Sasuke back then he was like 12 an I didn't do the 2 year training spurt with Jiraiya so that made him 12 when he first fused and went to the Makai. He only spent 6 months training with Gota, and abt a year and a 1/2 of being a mercenary.

That equals abt 14 when u add it all up. I don't really feel like writing abt two 14 year olds getting it on. Besides as Jiraiya points out Tsunade is a "flat chested bitch" with serious anger issues.

Part of the reason she is going to like Naruto later on is because he is going to befriend her now even though she isn't as developed as she will be, and insecure abt her personality and appearance.

Aznpuffyhair, um I went back an read my first chapter again and I don't see what ur saying. I don't think it sucked at all. It was necessary, because im going to have him go back when he's older and go "A new cause" on they ass.

He lives in the past kohona but he's prolly gonna go burn his old kohona down along with everyone living there. I made the villagers hurt him as much as I could. Hence Iruka and Tsunade disowning him. Main reason for that was I needed a event that was enough to change him into the kind of character I wanted to use.

But you'll notice I still make him Narutoish he laughs and makes jokes, uses perverted moves, and has a strong sense of friendship to those he considers such. Paragraph sentences are because when I first started I wrote normal like u would a report or something and then I got all these reviews bitchin abt how clumped my paragraphs were, so I changed them.

Now I dunno if u know this but to change something u have to upload the entire thing again and do all the shit in the document manager. This became really troublesome when I kept getting "it better but space it out a lil more.." again and again.

So I settled on this system and all the bitching stopped. So I guess Imma go with majority here unless a bunch of other ppl complain ok. Glad u feelin my story. Sannin are 14 and relation stuff coming. This is fluff. Have to be friends before you can be boy/girl friend. Besides Naruto gotta spit some game, u feel me?

All others: thx for review support, I appreciate yalls time and I'm glad u enjoyin my story.

and now on wit the story...

Sarutobi ducked under another swipe. He nodded in approval. They were definitely improving. Naruto's training had made them much faster already. The blindfolded tag was almost difficult as the 3 genin treid to bring him down without sight. Naruto had, of course almost done it several times.

But had held back and purposely missed or allowed himself to be thrown. Sarutobi was confused about this for awhile until he noticed why. Naruto was giving tips and encouragement to the other 3.

Sarutobi smiled. They would win as a team or none at all. Orochimaru was also coming very close to succeeding.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were surprisingly able to move through the forest and attack him even without sight. Of course, they were not able to get through his defenses, but still for those two... Naruto was a miracle worker.

Whatever training he had them doing was definitely improving them. Maybe he should sit in on one of the lessons and see if it could help him. He was seriously beginning to consider it. The more he saw how fluent and focused their attacks were and the degree they could work together, the more his pride grew.

With the arrival of Naruto, Team 5 had gone from a joke to one of the most promising genin teams in Kohona. Orochimaru rushed at his goateed sensie hand seals already forming. "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**

Sarutobi gaped as he saw 20 Orochimarus appear.

Genjutsu?

Perhaps but.. Before he could finish 10 Naruto's came from behind and 4 Jiraiyas dropped from above.

Just then he felt Orochimaru's fist embed in his stomach. He grunted and poofed into one of the other Orochimarus. Naruto smirked and delivered a roundhouse kick to where Sarutobi had moved after using substitution. The Jounin was surprised to find 3 Narutos to be kicking him in rapid succession. He blocked the kicks but they were deadly accurate even blindfolded...

Naruto suddenly charged up a swirling blue ball of chakara in one hand and a crackling layer of blue energy that chirped liked 1000 birds on the other. He put the two together using a fusion jutsu and slammed the swirling chirping contraption into the ground in front of Sarutobi.

Meanwhile 2 Jiraiyas jumped up from behind him and prepared to smash him in the back. The ground exploded as the powerful chakara erupted in front of him causing Sarutobi to jump into the air where Jiraiya was waiting. "Gotcha!" the white haired genin cried and slammed him face first into he ground.

Sarutobi sighed. Then began to laugh as he raised up off the ground. "Ok you did it, congratulations."

At this the genin proceeded to take off their blindfolds. Orochimaru was surprised to find that the body he'd just been hitting had been one of his own shadow clones. Jiraiya laughed an bragged about how it was him that finally brought sensei down. Naruto then got heated an told him that if it weren't for him they would still be jumping around hitting trees.

Tsunade was over waiting in a tree. She had gotten pissed, which caused her to lose her concentration. She had been wandering around just looking for their teacher when she finally heard something and just when she gets there, the test is over.

And she hadn't even participated in beating him. Just like she never did... _Even the time Naruto beat him with that huge power up and then sexy no jutsu I just stood there doing nothing._

She sighed jumping down from the branch.

Sarutobi congratulated them all on their improved skills and Naruto for helping them. He looked to each one smiling and when he got to Tsunade he stared for a bit before smiling and moving on to Naruto.

"Well I have some business to attend at home so I will say goodbye for now." Sarutobi grinned walking off. "Team 5 dismissed!" Jiraiya smirked. "Well not bad snake face, at least you actually did something .." he said looking in Tsunade's direction.

Normally she would glare at him and start some verbal war with him that would end in her hitting him causing him to fly off into some tree.

But today she just sighed and put her head down walking off.

Jiraiyas look suddenly changed. "Uh Tsunade?" "You ok.."

She didn't answer, just slowly walked away keeping her head drooped.

Orochimaru smacked Jiraiya in the back of the head. "Now look what you did, Kermit the perv!"

Jiraiya shook his head. "Aww she'll be fine, she dishes enough shit out she oughta be able to take it." With this he shrugged and walked off.

Orochimaru sighed. He didn't feel like going to talk to her and didn't have any idea what to say so he too simply walked back to his little shitty apartment.

Naruto was about to do the same but then he remembered the look on her face as she left_. Its not what he said, its that she knows it's true. _

He sighed and instead of going to his own temporary house he decided to head into town and see if he could check up on her. He sighed. _I really am to nice to be a half demon._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Hmmm, well alright this.. is pretty impressive." Iruka nodded calmly. He knew he had aced the test. He had studied for it with a burning passion. He needed the advanced Jounin missions.

He had to get away from this village as much as possible. He was finally starting to understand why Jiraiya and the other Sannin had needed to leave.

Perhaps even Itachi, though that was still in the red zone, since he was a missing ninja by choice. "Alright step forward please." Iruka stepped onto the platform. "The official rank of Jounin is now bestowed upon you Umino Iruka." he muttered something along the lines of lucky me.

Tsunade was present for the special Jounin initiations. She looked an Iruka and gave a small sad smile. The only solace either of them had was that Naruto hadn't been brought in in pieces or seen on any of the caught missing ninja charts.

Even if he did show up again he wouldn't be welcome in the village anymore. The rule of the first and second was law. Still... it just wasn't fair.

Sakura had been released and re- instituted by the council. She had immediately taken the chuunin exam and had been appointed as an academy teacher since Iruka was going to be on a lot of Jounin missions.

Iruka bowed and walked calmly off stage. After passing the Jounin exam and the special elite division test he had earned the respect of his fellow Jounin.

Kakashi was also present. He had become more subdued after he understood the full truth about Naruto's disappearance. He was still a pervert who read the Icha Icha Paradise books.

Although Jiraiya had not updated much in the last couple of years, after the decision of the council to make Naruto a missing ninja of the S class he had left the village to go into seclusion.

When he'd come to visitTsunade a final time before he left, she had been very tempted to leave with him. Though he managed to talk her into staying, she hadn't heard a thing from or about him for over a year.

The rookie 9 were being trained to believe that Naruto was an enemy. Sakura was sad about what she'd done. She had personally apologized to Iruka and Tsunade in hopes that she would stop seeing his distorted pained face as he looked at her blood dripping from his forehead every night in her dreams.

Of course it had helped, but... it was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life. Tsunade had begun to show some compassion for the young girl but Iruka remained cold.

As soon as he exited the platform he tied his forehead protector In place and nodded to Kakashi then walked to the mission center. Most would celebrate making it into the elite division of Jounin Iruka simply went to find the mission that would get away from the village for the longest amount of time. He finally found a good A class assassination mission. Kakashi walked up behind him and offered to go with him.

Iruka knew it was Kakashi's way of saying he needed to talk to someone about Naruto. It wasn't something you mentioned. The village council had done everything they coudl to erase his existence from destroying medical files, birth certificate, school records everything.

They wanted it to be believed that there never was any Naruto. His name was shunned upon speaking almost as if it had become a curse word. Iruka shrugged smiling lightly. "Ok I guess, if u check with Hokage-sama its ok with me.." The silver haired man nodded and disappeared in a blur of motion.

Tsunade understood and agreed. And so no more than 1 hour after reaching the rank of elite Jounin, Iruka and Kakashi were off leaving on a 3 month mission to grass country. Tsunade sat at her desk barely paying attention as a towering pile of papers tipped over and fell with a loud crash.

She sighed deep in thought and moved her chair back. She got up and waled out onto her balcony overlooking Kohona. _I wonder if something like this would have happened if you were still here Sarutobi-sensei.. _

She remembered a simpler time when things in Kohona had been different. The pompous elders and council members weren't in power, and her grandfather and the Nidaime had the power. Things had been so different back then, the leaders, the ninja, even the villagers.

She looked at the swirl of colors in the sky as the sun set on the horizon. Her eyes got a far away look.

_Naruto... I hope wherever you are you're having a better life than you had here.._

_Wherever you are I hope you're happy..._ with this she smiled a bit and turned to go back inside to the mountain of paperwork that awaited her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto walked through the streets of Kohona. As he walked by he got a few glances. And the old lady who always gave him cookies every time he visited her came out and waved to him. He looked to her. And because he wasn't paying attention he accidentally ran into a man walking.

He apologized half expecting a angry mob to form around him calling out demon or such. Instead the man gave a hearty laugh. "Hey there, havin a little trouble keeping your eyes where your goin with all the pretty girls around huh?" as he said this he winked at the old lady on the porch Naruto had been waving to.

She laughed, and Naruto found himself laughing too. The man stood up helping Naruto up. Then gave him a sideways glance. "Hey, aren't you Naruto, the new genin on Sarutobi's team?"

Naruto nodded. "Ho, well this is a treat.. I heard that you've turned that team around, good job." Naruto smiled, thanks. The man grabbed up his fishing net and gave one last relaxed grin before heading on his way.

Naruto just stood there for a second taking in the feeling of respect and pride. He waved good bye and called out a loud farewell to the old lady with the cookies.

As he continued on he heard a muffled voice in the shopping sector. "Naruto... NARUTO!"

He turned around "Huh?"

His expression changed to one of amusement "Oiy, Ayako-san!"

The raven haired woman smiled. "Can you tell Sarutobi-kun something for me?"

Naruto shook his head, "sorry, we finished training for today." Ayako's eyes went wide.

"Already! wow you guys are crazy" she chuckled. "Oh well maybe I can catch him before he hits the Nidaime." Naruto shrugged, "Ok, seeya Ayako-san."

She nodded "Later." she disappeared into the crowd.

Naruto continued on until he found what he was looking for. If he knew anything about Tsunade then she'd be here. He sighed before entering the building.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade had small beads of sweat pouring down her forehead. This just wasn't fair. She could not have a worse set. Her opponents smirked. They looked so smug.

They moved with fluidity and assurance. Tsunade knew that this was going to be big. She kept her face emotionless. Cold and emotionless. She could sense the attack coming. The large grey haired man smirked and slammed it down. Pair of 10's. A chorus off awws, and shit im out's were heard.

Tsunade sighed and put down her useless hand. "Best 8 outta 10" she said fire blazing in her eyes. The man looked annoyed, "Look kid, you suck! give up pay up and go home!"

Tsunade was about to grab the idiot by the collar and slam him through the wall but his friends showed up with pipes and daggers. "If you can't pay this time we're gonna have to take something else from ya little girl."

Tsunade tensed up. She was already in a bad mood, disgusted with her lack of progress. Just then a loud call was heard.

"Eh, no need for that!" all the participants in the room suddenly turned to look at the cause of the loud outburst. Tsunade blinked.

Naruto. _He-he came after me... why? _"Oiy Tsunade you seem to have a bit of a debt problem huh?" he chuckled. Then looking to the men he took the bag he was holding and dumped the contents onto the table. Tsunade was amazed. What she saw come out of the bag chilled her to the core.

It was the severed head of the Nidaime, Kakashi, Iruka, and Sarutobi.

Naruto foamed at the mouth and gurgled.. "MASSACRE !"

" It shall rain blood from the Heavens as the world is engulfed in darkness!." "Die puny mortals Die!" (Um, yo infamous..)

(The fuck u want Dre!)

(Dr. Dre: ha ha ha the fuck u smokin dawg that aint how it happen..)

(iNFAMOUS X: oh yeah, well it would be cool if it did... Ahem ok srry bout that... aight here's what really happened.)

Money. A shitload of money. Tsunade could almost feel the chilling tingly sensation she got when she saw that money. She had one thought. Vindication.

Naruto grinned slyly. "I'm sure that this is more than whatever her debt is, so how about we play for that amount?" The large man smiled at this. "Ok kid you got it, one last game."

Tsunade sighed. Now Naruto was going to lose all that money just because she was a legendary sucker.. Gullible as shit and had the most horrendous luck in the world.

Naruto just smirked. "Ok, how about Black Jack?"

The man snorted. Simple enough. "Game start."

Tsunade started out with her cards face down. She knew that they would be the worst ones she could have. Naruto looked at her and grinned.

She leaned in and whispered "I appreciate this Naruto but you really need to know I suck at gambling." Naruto just smiled. "Legendary sucker right?" her eyes went wide. They picked up their cards.

Tsunade had a 8 and a 10. There was no way her luck would get her anything but an overshot. She sighed.

The large man smirked. "Hit me" again, "Hit me" his smirk grew. "Stay."

Naruto proudly stated "Hit me" he smiled and said "Ok, I'm good."

The mans partner stayed. It came to Tsunade.

She gulped _just say stay... you cant win so at least go with 18.. _

Naruto looked over at her. He smiled. "Tsunade."

She gulped and looked at him for a bit locking her eyes with him.

"I want you to know something before you choose to stay or hit.."

She nodded lightly.

"I believe in you."

She gasped. She felt like she was going to cry. No one, not her parents, not her teacher, not even her former friends had ever believed that she could do something.

It was always she had a anger problem, or she was too unfocused to concentrate, or when it came to gambling she was just unlucky, she just sucked.

But now for the first time in her life someone believed she could do something, and not because her grandfather was the great first Hokage, or because she was part of some mighty clan, but because she was Tsunade.

Naruto. He didn't see the 1st's granddaughter, or a clan name.

He saw her and he... believed in her. She felt tears forming and she quickly forced them back and nodded.

Fire blazing in her eyes she grinned. _What the heck,_ "Hit me!" she said her voice resounding throughout the gambling casino.

The banker shook his head and pulled the card up giving it to her. Tsunade took the card and stayed emotionless. She looked at her hand then said "Stay."

The grey haired man finally said "Ok lets see what ya got!" He truned his hands over revealing he had 20 and his partner had 19. Tsunade looked at Naruto and he smiled nodding to her.

He revealed his set. A four, a seven, and a ten. Tsunade laughed as she saw this. She also laid her cards out. A eight a ten and a three. She smiled mischievously. They both had 21.

That meant that not only did she get back all the money she'd lost but Naruto got all of his back too. The idiots had nothing. She laughed. "Better luck next time guys."

With that she stuck her tongue out at them and walked off with her earnings.

Naruto smiled at her. "You ready?' he asked her.

She nodded, looking at him strangely, a sort of glow in her eyes.

The idiots who'd lost scrunched thier face up in rage. Not only had they lost to a little** kid** a little **girl**! But they had lost to the **legendary sucker**! There was no way she and her little boyfriend were getting out of this, shinobi or not.

They immediately followed the 2 kids outside where Tsunade and Naruto were slowly walking away.

"Hey, if you think you and your boyfriend are gettin away from here alive, your crazy kid!" Naruto looked casually over his shoulder at the idiots. Tsunade was too busy blushing crazily from the boyfriend comment.

Naruto then turned to Tsunade and raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. She nodded with an evil grin. The 4 men jumped up with their daggers and lead pipes ready. Naruto and Tsunade blurred away. The 4 men blinked in surprise before finding themselves suddenly launched through the air and into a wall.

The largest one with grey hair stood his ground and brought his lead pipe to the side of his skull. Tsunade was looking up from beating the guy she'd just slammed into the ground to see this.

She was surprised he didn't try to dodge.

Naruto smirked as the lead pipe smashed to pieces on his skull. "Y'no there's some stuff that kinda bugs me, like when people threaten others smaller or younger than them."

His eyes suddenly took on a eerie blue glow and he began to leak killer intent. Really strong killer intent.

"especially when that person is a really good friend of mine..

That. really. irritates. me.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi suddenly stopped mid sentence. He snapped his head to the side, as did the Nidaime. "Do you feel that!" "Thats insane!"

Nidaime stared openmouthed out of the window. "Naruto must have found some reason to get upset..." Saritobi nodded trying to shake off the terror of that magnitude of killing intent.

"Naruto is a good kid he wouldn't do something stupid unless he had a good reason.

Nidaime nodded. "Yeah, but I know I wouldn't want to be whoever that kid is pissed at right now.." Sarutobi nodded.

"Huh" Ayako ha stopped as soon as she'd felt that wave of killing intent. She had no idea that any one being could exude something like that. But then just as soon as it appeared it was gone.

Shaking off the dread she felt as the wave first hit her, she shrugged and continued (although much more cautiously) on her way to her house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow you know.. You didn't have to do that.." Tsunade said although inside she was jumping for joy. Naruto shrugged "Well, I don't like it when my precious people are threatened sometimes I can go a little overboard.." he said putting his hand behind his head.

She nodded. 'So, um what made you come after me.. I mean I would have thought you'd go eat ramen or something after Sarutobi- sensei dismissed us.."

Naruto shrugged. "You seemed a little upset, and I realized we haven't hung out much so I figured... I dunno.."

He trailed off. 'I f you rather be alone I can g.." She interupted him "No, no, no! I-I mean no its ok I um was just curious.."

They kept walking till they reached a bridge. Naruto sat down and Tsunade hopped up next to him. "Actualy.." she began 'I haven't really had anyone to talk to for a long time."

"I'm kind of an embarrassment to the clan and everyone expects so much from me all because of my grandfather." Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I didn't have much of anyone to talk to either... aside for Iruka- sensei for along time."

Tsunade looked at him. "Naruto...what am I like when I get older?" Naruto sighed. "Well when Erro-sennin and I first met you, you were drinking yourself into a slurr."

"When I first met you, you were about 50 but you used gen-jutsu to make yourself look 20. He chuckled slightly

"I remember the first thing that crossed my mind when I saw you was, how the heck could she really be 50 she's sooo freakin hot!" Tsunade blushed and giggled at that. "I mean seriously I don't know if Jiraiya's blind or something but you are definitely not flat chested now and when I saw you as a 20 year old they were ridiculous."

She laughed. "You were the first time I ever had a female family member too." "After your took over as the Godaime, I would always come into your office and call you Baa-chan. Then you'd knock me through a wall, ha ha..." Tsunade blinked. She was going to become the 5th Hokage. And he'd referred to her a baa-chan..

"Of course you always wanted me to call you nii-chan because you said I reminded you of your little brother."

Tsunade's eyes went wide "No way, my little brother is sooo annoying! You are nothing like him, your cool and cute and.." she stopped when she realized she'd just voiced that. Covering her mouth with her hand she turned beet red.

Naruto also turned a shade of pink. His smile became distant as he looked out over the horizon. "It was.. Hard growing up, everyone hating you, and when I finally got a family albeit non related.. I guess I just.." a tear slipped down his cheek as he recalled the final incident with the villagers.

"There were lots of great memories I have of Iruka and Tsunade, but... in the end.. I guess none of it really mattered." Tsunade looked at him. "Huh what do you mean"

Naruto just put a palm on her forehead and transferred his memory to her as she saw the final battle with the villagers and iruka and herself disown him. He smiled sadly and took his hand away. Looking out over the horizon again he got that far away look again. "Naruto.. I.." she dint finish.. She couldn't.

There was nothing she could say to what she had done. Would do.. He should hate her. She had his memories she knew that she and that bastard Iruka had hurt him more than any of the villagers ever could. Why.. Why didn't he hate her..

Naruto looked back at her an smiled. "But I trust you, and Sarutobi and Jiraiya and even Orochimaru."

"Why?"

He smiled "Because you're different, you're not the same as those people in my old world."

"So lets begin anew huh.."

"We'll assume that the legendary 3 are never going to exist here."

"You Jiraiya, and Orochimaru aren't going to become the people you became in my world, you're going to become stronger, better people than they ever could.

She nodded. Wiping tears from her eyes.

And that day she made a vow. She was never going to become the heartless bitch that had used Naruto for a "potential weapon" as she'd put it.

No she would become much more than that fake ever was. And her feelings for Naruto wouldn't be some act.

And they probably wouldn't be brotherly either she thought mischievously.

"An as for your feelings about not being as strong as the rest of us or helping out in our tests, I'd be glad to help you out." she smiled as she leaned her head against his shoulder.

They were just kids really. But this was a special feeling she had.

Not lust or desire.

Just a warm glow in her heart that only intensified when he leaned his head on her as they watched the sunset in the horizon. "Of course," he said jokingly "I dunno if your gonna be so happy with my private training when you see what it entails.."

She groaned. Well I guess it wont be so bad as long as he's right there beside me.he smiled at her before turning his head to stare into the swirling mass of purple and orange that played across the sky.

Her mother would start to get worried soon. But for now she was content to just enjoy the moment as she snuggled her head his shoulder.

note: Aight I'm bout to puke, fuck romance we want blood..** Blood!** And blood we shall have. In the next coming chapters. Actually I'm not sure what's coming next chapter. I have some filler space between now and the chuunin exams so..

We'll see. And I can just feel those hate filled glares on me when I finally make Naruto unwittingly go back to his Kohona burn it down and rip out Tsunades heart and eat it. Poor poor Sakura. He can make Kakashi jerky. He he he...

r/r

and all my n$$$az said: " Represent yo click!"

Pace.


	14. Why Santa Never Come to Da Hood

Chapter 14: (Why Santa aint Never Come to Da Hood!)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime I'm takin shit from.

Ayako is used by permission from Jeremy the author of "Future Legends."

Also: today I was looking for the name of the hyuuga eyes and I came upon a story that took my idea but in a different way, so I will not take credit for having the first eye combo fic, that goes to them I sent a review to say so as well.

ok review answers.. I got like 8 so get rdy.

Anzpuffyhair: kinda. But then all fics that have a different team doing a bell test and having training missions are considered rip offs of team 7. Seriously go through an look at like 50 other fics, you see what I mean. Thx I'm glad u feelin my story.

Dairokkan: thx, yeah blood... its good.

Kd8gun: hmm.. Garra u say.. Hmm... I could probably use that... plz e-mal me if any ppl really wanna help me with any of my stuff an I'll let u know where I'm goin.

Madnarutofan: yeah, but Tsunade and Iruka are pretty broken up over it.. I dunno if I really want to **kill them for something they didn't really do **... maybe just play Kakashi's bell test and use their hearts or other organs. **(But I might.)**

Kagome13chan: yes.. Well this is still kind of mellow chapter. Need filler. Thx hope u enjoy.

Samurai-Demon God-Sekikage (did I spell that right?) : um yes. I did have to rename him Ramen. Because no one ever done that before. And he did a lot of stuff as Ramen that yall don't know abt yet. But u will find out later on. I'm glad u love my story.. I kinda like it to, hence the update every other day lol.

KatonKageNaruto: uh yeah I guess. you'll prolly like this one too then.

(Also full metal alchemist warning!) (Yall haven't seen see this one coming...)

Skulds Sentaro 5: ok I am updating. So... Yeah.

Big Daddy cool: Ok, this will be a long one. It is important if you still don't understand my concept of dimensions. Otherwise, I suggest u skip it and read the story. Aight, I'ma break it down for ya. Check dis, in DBZ when Trunks went back to give Goku his medicine he effectively saved him from his inevitable death had he not gone back in time. Up till the point where he entered the past, the timeflow was the exact same as the future world.

After he gave him the medicine Trunks went back to the future only to find that nothing had changed. That's because the principal we workin with here is called Timelines. Trunks gave Goku the medicine and he saved him from dying **in one reality. **That is because he can only change one reality, not both.

So, when Naruto went back into the time and met the Sannin the instant he appeared his presence started warping the reality that was supposed to take place. The world that he is in now is an alternate universe. The world that he left is still in existence.

There are now 2 realities out there.

But in my story it goes deeper than that. There is a real scientific theorem on the possibility of alternate dimensions.(as in real life Harvard does reports on it) the theory goes that every time we make a choice we create an entire new set of dimensions. Literally in 1 second we can create 1000's of dimensions.

Example: if I get up in the morning and decide to have toast. I pick up the first one in the bag and it has mold on it, it makes me sick I get allergic an die.

If I choose instead to have a different piece or even the timing of getting that toast it could set a completely new chain of events.

U still with me?

I know this some deep shit... so basically every choice we make, the timing of that choice, the people around at the time of the choice and other factors... could set off or affect something completely unrelated. Like the leaf falling in china causes a earthquake in California idea.

These are separate dimensions in which we make the choice or something didn't happen that might have supposed to. Like in final destination. In some dimension the plane never went down no body died and everyone had a great time in Paris.

These are dimensions. Now these only exist in the mortal realm. It's a different set for the Makai. I haven't made the universal concepts up yet so I dunno what they are.

Anyway dimensions are different from timelines.

Timelines are specifically changed events that go through a lifetime differently. For instance; Naruto is already in the old kohona but if he's sparring with Sarutobi and he misses with a punch in one dimension but hits him in another, then you have 1000's of dimensions created inside the separate timeline. **The world where Naruto meets the Sannin is a Timeline all the choices he makes while there are the dimensions**.

Obviously traveling to a specific dimension is impossible due to the infinite possibilities. This is why we call it hopping, u never know where your going to land. You can, however travel to specific Timelines. So when, later in the story Naruto goes to recruit the his soldias he's gonna be able to travel to specific timelines.

Like when he goes to help the cloud Jounin he fought while getting his sword (damn... Spoiler...)

So I hope that clears the mess up as for your question. Oh also its important to note that Humans cannot preform dimensional travel. Mainly because it requires 50 unknown seals. The other reason is no human can hold the chakara necessary to do it. You see a normal life span is between 70 to 85 years. So if a person could harness all of the chakara they could ever hold during their entire life then 85 years worth is about the max they could ever attain. (With the normal flawed chakara tunnel system)

And even that is unlikely since when a normal Jounin runs out of chakara it means they have expended the amount that their body can hold for a day. So 85 years worth at a single time... yeah.

By the way remember that Naruto's reserves are about 800 thousand years worth when Gota first begins training him... lol. Things like dimensional travel and the Rasengan storm (you'll see that one coming up eventually) take like100 years worth at a single time to exert. That's a century of chakara. By comparison Yondaime had about 4 days worth total.

And he was considered the most powerful shinobi ever. The sannin in this chapter after using the spirit cuffs for a few months have like 50 to 60 years. But they can only generate about 2 days worth at a time. Naruto can do up to 400 years at his max. Anyway that should answer the dimension issue, as well as some questions on just how strong my characters are going to be. Sorry for the length of this answer but it's a complicated subject.

anyway, on with the story:

It was a cool day in Kohona. It was December, and yet it could have been spring by the look of things. Usually around Christmas time there was plenty of snow.

Of course, this was a double edged sword as the Kohonan genin would be made to shovel it out of the yard or sidewalk sometimes even as missions. But no snow had fallen so far. As a matter of fact, it wasn't even cold, cool, but not cold. The air around Kohona was abuzz though.

The Christmas spirit was afoot. And that spirit was toys. Sadly it was true. Quite sadly for the chuunin instructors at the academy. This was mainly because with the prospect of new toys and the idea of Christmas break the genin in training students at the academy were restless to say the least.

The chuunin had therefore asked for a team of genin to assist in the instruction and overall maintenance of discipline in the academy classrooms. And, of course, it was on one such a mission that Tsunade, Orochimaru, Jiraiya and the mighty Lord of the mortal Youkai, Kyuubi found themselves on.

And not one of them was very happy about it. "Quiet down the teacher is talking!" Tsunade found she was quite a natural at keeping the restless kids in line.

Jiraiya said this was because of her unusual talent for yelling and being overly forceful. She waited till the teacher was looking the other way and cuffed him on the side of the head nearly sending him flying.

Oh yes, as if it were possible Tsunade's "freakish strength" had now become "Monstrous strength." and she was quite proud of it. To be honest they had all improved vastly within an unbelievable amount of time. So much so, that Naruto's new chakara training was given as the new academy standard.

All Kohona shinobi were now learning how to use their chakara tunnels properly. It had now become one of the villages forbidden secrets. They didn't want any other villages to know the secret to it, so it was kept as a forbidden art. The results after being implemented were unbelievable.

After only 3 weeks of being in place, academy students were now developing the chakara development of full grade Chuunin!

Naruto was a celebrity.

He was the amazing prodigy. The insanely powerful trump card of Kohona. The council had never regretted letting the boy stay in the village even for a second. Despite being a half demon he had brought nothing but prosperity to everyone he touched.

Some of the council had even developed a personal friendship with him. The entire group were content with his advancements. With his prior knowledge of the future, they had already successfully averted a war with the hidden cloud. Naruto didn't know what to think.

At first this was only supposed to be temporary. But then after he began to get to know his sannin teammates a little better and Sarutobi who he hadn't seen since Orochimaru killed him..

He was beginning to actually consider himself a part of the village again. Everything here was so different. Unfortunately he still had no idea what it was that had attacked him. Whatever they were they were a lot stronger than him.

So they were at least A class apparition or higher. That was bad. He would need to hang out here till the heat blew over anyway... Besides, he kinda liked it here.

Orochimaru sighed breaking him out of his thoughts. One of the students had asked for Orochimaru's help in his jutsu. The pale faced genin gave a toothy grin and walked over to help the young boy with his jutsu. Tsunade and Jiraiya were amazed. The instructor Masako Kubaita shook her head.

She remembered the cold brooding kid who sat in the back of the class and when he did get up he had to show off to show that he was the best. If anyone ever asked for his help he would laugh and say he earned his skills and they should do the same. And now here was the same boy, albeit a bit more handsome with his hair out of his eyes and trimmed shorter in a spiked position, but still...

Orochimaru smiled as the young brown haired boy finally got it. "Good job!" the pale skinned genin complimented.

The young boy was ecstatic. "Thanks mister!" with this he gave Orochimaru a high five and ran off to show his friends his new jutsu he learned. The instructor gave Naruto a amazed look. _I really would have liked to have had a kid like that as a student... _

Naruto had shown up as an apparent missing ninja and been admitted citizenship and immediately taken and aced the genin exam. At the beginning, the villagers were skeptical as of why the Hokage would simply take in a missing ninja. It was extremely unorthodox and highly frowned upon by all the hidden villages.

But after only a week if even that long, the why didn't matter anymore. The boy had gained respect and many of the villagers regarded him as a friend or relation. From what she'd seen, Masako had to admit she was impressed. And the boy was powerful.

She'd often heard Sarutobi talk of Naruto and just what he was capable of. Which more or less was still a mystery. He seemed to have a kind of friendship with the Nidaime as well.

Although, there was always one thing that bothered you when you looked into the eyes of the boy. Something was missing. Some part of him just wasn't there. He was a happy, funny kid but you just couldn't shake the feeling that there was something about him that had been lost for some reason.

For instance when he'd graduated he'd received a brand new headband. Yet he still wore the one he'd come here with. His headband had the symbol of the leaf but with a scratch through it. It signaled he was a missing ninja, that he had no loyalty to any village. This obviously was not the case and yet he'd gone to the Nidaime to get an official release that allowed him to continue weaning it. But it seemed so out of place on him.

The boy was definitely an enigma. And around Christmas he along with her graduates was an enigma that she was very happy to have corralling her students.

Finally the bell rang for the class to be over. "Ok, remember to complete the report on the new form of chakara basics you have, its imperative that you get a good understanding of the changes... have a nice break" the majority of the students were already out the door by the second word she said.

She sighed, then developed a small pout. She never got any toys...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So now that that's over with.. Wanna do something fun.." Jiraiya had a lecherous grin. Tsuande rolled hr eyes. "Luckily I have to clean my room.. Mom said if I don't she's gonna do it in about 5 minutes with a big garbage can."

Jiraiya laughed. "All my mom does is sit on her ass an get drunk... so my room is a disaster, Just the way I like it."

Tsunade rolled her eyes. "Well some of us have a little thing called organizational skills."

Jiraiya rolled his own eyes.

Tsunade smiled at Naruto. "See you guys tomorrow morning.."

"Later" the 3 called out, Naruto giving her a grin. She blushed walking off.

Jiraiya laughed. "Naruto dawg, would you seriously hit that?"

Naruto looked at him. "Jiraiya... you haven't seen her when she gets older.. Besides she has some serious problems that I can relate to, I really like her, yeah.." "Aight man whatever, it your life." "So" the future frog hermit said smirking. "You guys wanna hit the spa?"

Naruto and Orochimaru shrugged. "Sure why not' came the 2 simultaneously. "Alright lets go!" cried the white haired genin.

A few minutes later they stood outside of the entrance to the spa. The 3 couldn't help but smirk as a small trail of blood trailed down their nose.

All three formed familiar hand seals then cried out in unison "**Sexy no Jutsu!"**

A puff of smoke engulfed the trio and as it faded revealed a young bouncy blonde with ruby red eyes with whisker marks on each cheek and blonde pig tails. Next to her stood a white haired girl with her hair bunched in a ponytail, A lecherous grin on her feminine features.

Next to her stood a black haired young woman with an unusual tan. She looked to be Latino. The white haired woman blinked. "Wow Orochimaru I know you wanted to get rid of your pale complexion but that's a little overboard don't ya think?" The raven haired beauty rolled her eyes. "Come on" she said in her silky voice. And so the 3 "girls" walked happily into the spa.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya woke up with dried blood on his upper lip. Apparently he had blanked out during their time at the spa and they had brought him back unconscious foaming at the mouth and got him to his porch.

They were seriously going to have to invite Sarutobi- sensei to come along one of these days. He'd probably picked up sexy no jutsu himself after seeing Naruto do it so much. Oh well he was up, might as well get ready for their team meeting.

So the white haired genin smirked and got into his grey robe with flaming borders. And black baggy pants with sandals. He looked around for him mom but found her to be out.

Figures, he muttered. He popped out the second floor of his apartment and began walking towards the training field. When he finally got there the only other one waiting was Naruto.

"Hey, sup man!' Naruto grinned. " Hey, yeah some night huh?" the white haired boy laughed. As they were talking Orochimaru slipped up silently behind them hiding his chakara and keeping silent.

"Hey Orochimaru" Naruto said casually in between sentences as he continued chatting with Jiraiya. The future snake master sighed. Well it wasn't like he thought he could fool Naruto.

He soon joined in the conversation. After a few moments Sarutobi and Tsunade appeared talking to each other.

"Hey" the 3 genin already waiting called out. The 2 waved back. "Alright Team 5, I regret to tell you that a special meeting for Jounin has called my attention this morning so as I was telling Tsunade, you can practice amongst yourself or learn something from Naruto.

Naruto sighed, he knew what their choice would be. Sarutobi smiled. "Sorry Naruto, but I was just informed yesterday." the goateed man smiled and blurred out of sight.

Naruto walked up to the front of the genin. "Ok, lets see.." "You guys, have been increasing you chakara reserves pretty well." "I could probably re-teach you some of the basics.."

Jiraiya scowled. "Oh come on! You've been a Nazi! and now we don't even get to learn an advanced move!"

Naruto smirked. "I think you'll like what I'm about to show you." The 3 sighed but nodded. Naruto then nodded and closed his eyes. "I'll begin with henge."

"You've got to be kidding me.." muttered Jiriaya. "**Your** henge, transforms you into the **appearance **of the individual... **mine** transforms you **into** the individual."

A chorus of "what" 's where heard.

Naruto smiled ok I'll show you. Naruto placed his fingers and preformed the hand seals for a basic henge. He called out **"henge!**" as a puff of smoke surrounded him. As the smoke faded. There stood a young black haired man. He had long bangs going down either side of his face and coal black eyes.

He wore a black ninja collared shirt with a cloak. A black cloak with red clouds in it. Naruto spoke in a different voice. "This is a henge transformation of a man I know called Itachi."

"Now I want you to attack me and I will show you how this is different for a normal henge." the 3 genin nodded and blurred.

_Hmm, they are getting faster, almost as fast as lee with his gates open... _Suddenly Naruto opened his coal black eyes wide and they blazed a crimson red. "The sharingan! Nandi!" Orochimaru said stopping halfway. Naruto smirked. He activated the final level calling out **Mangekyou!**

"You see" said the now crimson eyed youth "My henge copies the user exactly as it was when I absorbed the image... bloodlines, skills personalities, everything.." "And in addition to Uchiha Itachi's I have all of Naruto's skills as well.

To emphasize this the Uchiha held out his palm and summoned the rasengan. "So still think that the basics are boring?" the collective group shook their heads. Itachi smiled. "The big problem with this is for you to preform it it will take up about 80 of your chakara." "Also, you have to use what is called the

"**eye of henge" **for 45 seconds straight on the subject before you can copy them."And, you can't stay in this henge for more than 2 days." The raven hired Uchiha smirked before poofing into smoke. As it settled revealed Naruto. "Now there is a shortcut to some pretty nice techniques." "The same rule applies, you have to stare at the subject with the eyes of henge for at least 45 seconds." " This is called

"**Partial body henge.**" "This will change one part of your body to whatever you copied." "Oh yeah, remember that the subject you copy will have the power that he had at the time you copied him."

"For instance... if I copied Sarutobi- sensei then he made a new jutsu after I copied him, I wouldn't have the new one or the new chakara he gained.." Tsunade stood blinking. This was ridiculous.

With this move they could literally transform into anyone they wanted.. With all their power and techniques. As if reading their minds Naruto smirked and said "Oh but it wont work on me."

The genin nearly face vaulted. "What, why!" Jiraiya screamed! Naruto gave off a feral grin. "Because I'm the one who made this jutsu." "It works chakara completely different form your version."

"Actually, most of the stuff I'll teach you is stuff I made up through experimentation."

The 3 genin's eyes lit up.. This was gonna be cool.

"Anyway", Naruto began "the full body henge is really advanced and what im going to show you now is what's called **absolute sight**." "Basically you will create a henge of just one part of your body, your eyes."

"You will copy 2 bloodlines in each: "the sharingan in the right, and the byakugan in the left." "These are 2 halves of a complete circle, when combined they create what is called absolute sight " the 3 genin blinked in confusion.

Combine the 2 most powerful eye blood limits in the entire village.. It seemed theoretically possible with henge but.. "Uh, will that work?" asked Jiraiya skeptically.

"Um, yeah.. I told you, I made all these jutsus and tested them out... this one in particular is especially good." Naruto sighed. "Wait till you first use it, I guarantee you'll get hooked an wanna use it each time u fight.." "This is a lot less chakara absorbing too.." "It takes about a week of chakara to do"

The 3 genin nodded grinning. Naruto began to go through the proper chakara summoning. It was somewhat daunting to learn how to summon such huge amounts of chakara when they'd never even see this amount.

After about 4 hours of straight seal and internal energy training they had the basic concept and all that was left was to perfect their technique. None of them could successfully preform it, but they had the knowledge they needed.

Orochimaru was even able to make one of his eyes a sharingan. Naruto's stomach began to grumble. "Ok, my stomach says that's enough for today, you guys are coming along really good.. You'll get it if you practice." The genin nodded wearily.

One thing Naruto was not was a perfectionist. (Thankfully) that was Sarutobi's forte. Naruto did however want you to get a basic understanding of what he wanted you to know then practice it till you got it.

This was always tiring because what he had to teach was always insanely hard and taxing. They were normal humans trying to learn techniques made by a half demon. Naruto laughed "good job today guys.."

Just then Sarutobi poofed into view. As the ninja smoke faded he stood with a relaxed grin. "Ahh, well I see that once again you've had them doing some impossible training and now they're all completely beat Naruto... heh.. heh.." Naruto gave off one of his famous fox grins accented by the whisker marks on his face.

Sarutobi looked thoughtful for a moment. "Hmmm... I wonder... Since I had to miss our meeting how about I take you for a good home cooked meal at my place for lunch?" At this proposition 4 set of eyes lit up. "Oh,yeah!" The response was unanimous. Sarutobi laughed. He was pretty sure that Ayako wouldn't mind. And if she did... well he was the man...

(the man who'd be sleeping on the couch...)

00000000000000000000000000000000

"See you later, Naruto" the couple waved goodbye as the blonde exited waving on his way out and turned jogging down the street. The boy was...a... machine.

Ayako had just gone shopping, and now she had to do it all over again. She sighed. She didn't really mind feeding genin Team 5, after all she was a Jounin herself. She knew what being a ninja was like, and how taxing it could be.

And she had sat in on **one **of Naruto's torture sessions. She had grown immeasurable stronger after that one day but.. She would not be going back for seconds.

Those children had it so much easier because they hadn't fully molded their tunnels the wrong way like she had. Still, she knew why they had been wiped out. It was just... inviting Naruto for a meal was financial suicide. She felt sorry for his eventual wife, she'd have a lot of grocery shopping on her hands...

Sarutobi came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. She smiled and gently twisted her head to softly kiss him. Sarutobi smirked. He had been a bit worried because every time he brought his Jounin friends in for a meal without telling her she yelled at him.

But this time, it didn't seem like she minded. _Heh heh, somebody's gonna score tonight Sarutobi_... He got a mild lecherous grin on his face but as he was still in back of her Ayako didn't see a thing. The couple swayed back an forth as each lost themselves in thought. Sarutobi found them doing this quite often.

Just being near each other and thinking or talking. It was a good stress reliever. Although, his wife still had a lot of her "teasing streak" left in her from their dating days. (see future legends) she gave a small smile and grabbed him by the collar tugging playfully. She led him into their bedroom.

Sarutobi grinned. _Oh, screw tonight, im getting my goodies now! _He had to mentally force himself not to drip blood in a stream from his nose as he thought of the possibilities the next few minutes could offer. ( Ciara "my goodies" song begins playing)

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Saturdays were a wonderful time. Especially when they were Christmas Eve Saturdays. The genin missions were canceled as well as all trivial Jounin and Chuunin missions. The whole village was alive with Christmas spirit.. The good kind this time.

(Note: I am a Catholic, a really bad one who has a complicated code for cussing, but nonetheless I believe Christmas is about Jesus's birth, so if that offends you, I have no intention of compromising my beliefs, sorry. I guess... skip Christmas and go to the full metal alchemist thing...)

There were banners and lights all over. A Nativity scene graced the front of Kohona genin academy. Of course, no students were anywhere near there, as they were on break. The whole town was in a good spirit in every way. Shops were giving sales and some even giving out stuff for free.

At night the caroler's would come out. Naruto being half human had no problem with the concept of caroling. And after all the blood he had on his hands he could probably use a good 2 or 3 hours in the confessional. He was walking by a park when he saw Tsunade and her family having a picnic.

This was a rare occurrence. To have all the members together not off doing missions was a very rare site indeed. Nawaki ran around playing a game of frisbee with his dog. "Oiy, Tsunade!" Naruto greeted. Tsunade turned her head. Naruto took a moment to notice what she had on.

She had black shorts and a white short sleeved shirt cut off at the midriff. Instead of normal sandals she usually wore she had close toed shoes like what he wore. He had to admit he hadn't really ever seen her in anything other than her green ninja outfit. She smiled. Her mother turned to look, her father still busy talking with another Jounin. "Hey Naruto!" Tsunade said smiling. Her mother gave a warm smile.

"Hello Uzumaki- san." "Hi, Mrs. Takimo."

The woman nodded then turned her head back to observing Nawaki. Tsunade got up and followed Naruto as he sat down on a bench. "Anyway, Tsunade-chan I was wondering if you wanted to come caroling with me?" Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "You carol.. Aren't you like half de.."

"Yeah." he cut her off. "But the Malkai aren't really that kind of creature. We are more of a separate group of monsters and because of your brutality we're considered demons. But it's not like Kyuubi was a fallen angel or something..

She shrugged.

"So do you wanna come?"

Tsunade smiled. "Sure, lemme go ask my mom." She got permission and after informing Naruto they agreed to meet at the corner of the kunai shop for caroling. With that, Naruto decided to check up on Jiraiya.

He was on his way to his house when he noticed the white haired boy sitting in a café. He came up to him and as he got closer he noticed Jiraiya had headphones on and was scribbling on a piece of paper. As he got closer he saw that they were lyrics. "Jiraiya was bobbing his head in rhythm.

He loked up suddenly and saw Naruto. "Hey, fox boy... sup" Naruto yawned. "Not much.. What you up to?" he pointed at the piece of paper Jiraiya had been scribbling on.

The white haired genin smirked. "Oh, I'm just ventin.." I got some ideas for some rhymes so I write'em down and eventually I'll makem into a song." "If I can get any studio time that is.." with the last part his head drooped down a bit.

Naruto laughed. "What you live in the ghetto or something?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Hell yeah, you aint run up in there without me dawg, it's hard up in the 43.

"The 43" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah its what we call my block. It's a pretty poor section too, and my mom always gambles or drinks away our food money, so I gotta do jobs as genin to eat."

Naruto blinked. "For real?" the white haired kid smirked "Yeah, sall good though, I got a crew, an we run pretty deep." Naruto nodded. He had a good understanding of a Kohona ghetto, as he had had to live in one for 12 years of his life. The shittiest place they could find.. "so what's your rap name?" Jiraiya smirked.

"M.C. Toad Master Jiriaya!" Naruto had to fight the urge to burst out laughing. It was obvious that Jiraiya was serious and took pride in his art. "So what you rapping about now?" Jiraiya smirked. He showed him the scribbled piece of paper.

It read: _Why Santa aint come to da hood, _

_he to good, when my crew get to clappin we aint do what we should, _

_lookin at his little list full a naughty an nice, _

_cracker tried to steal my cookies, stabbed his ass wit a knife, _

_if he come for my milk,_

_there go'n be some blood spilt, _

_an I best not- find no lump a coal in my stockin, _

_if I do the 43 be at the north pole knocking, _

_wit a brick a C-4 and a sawed off gage, _

_an we take ya reindeer an lock dey ass in a cage, _

_all except for the freak- with the noze that buzz_

_we aint even waste our time we blast em up wit a slug_

_an when he slide down the chimney, we gon have it lit up_

_beat em with a Christmas tree till he can't get up_

_and then we jackin his sack, an we be rollin in toys_

_and sell em double the price to all the girls and boyz.._

"..." A small smile crept onto Naruto's face as he burst out laughing. "That was the funniest shit I have ever heard ha ha ha!" Jiriaya's eyebrow twitched. "Whadaya mean funny "this shit gold! Yall best wreckonize!"

Naruto made a mental note to introduce Jiraiya to Gota. "Ok, so anyway what you doin tonight?" Jiraiya shrugged "My boy is havin a christmas eve party so I'mma go post up in there for awhile.." Naruto still snickering said "ok, well Tsunade and I are going Christmas caroling so if you wanna come.. Just come by ok.."

Jiriay smirked. "Ok , sounds cool." with that Naruto left Jiraiya to his "writing". He continued on and decided to have some lunch at a ramen bar. He finally found one that would work he smiled and walked in.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade and Naruto were finishing up their Caroling. They had gone through

"Silent Night", Hark the Herald Angels Sing", " Away in a Manger" and many others.

(That I don't feel like writing down or writing each out, I don't do song fics really..)

As they were finishing up and the spectators were going away slowly. A light snow began to fall. Tsunade looked up and smiled at the small flakes falling down. As they continued on they suddenly both stopped to catch a snowflake in their hands. As they looked up however they noticed that directly above them was mistletoe.

Tsunade suddenly felt her heart begin to beat faster. Naruto felt blood drain to his face. And there just as the snow began to fall. He looked into her chocolate brown eyes.

He began to slowly lean in. She held rigidly still. He moved closer excruciatingly slow. He was waiting for her to push him away, but instead she just blushed crazily and began to lean herself. Still moving in what seemed like a new dimension of slowness the two 14 year olds leaned closer.

Naruto tilted his head to the side and was finally in her face. She gasped. In that instant he saw an opening. Perhaps because of his own hidden feelings or perhaps it was due to the Kyuubi's feral instincts.. He rushed in, his awkwardness forgotten.

He closed his lips over her and taking advantage of her open gasping mouth he pushed his tongue exploringly into her mouth. Her eyes went wide for just a moment before slowly settling into normal then eventually closing. She felt his hands cup her waist and she leaned in and wrapped her arms around his neck. They continued the kiss for about 20 more seconds, then broke away both blushing like idiots.

They turned and continued down the Kohonan streets at night. Tsunade stole a few glances at him as they both looked at the ground trying to hide their blushing faces. He smiled finally looking up. "Um, that.. Was my first real kiss.." She nodded. "Mine too..."

He put his hand behind his head. "Uh, well merry Christmas.. I guess I'll see you later." . She nodded. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow." The young kitsune smiled touching his lips as he walked towards his temporary house, then suddenly stopping and making a right turn into a newer district.. Tsunade could have jumped up and down doing cartwheels. She felt so good... as she literally skipped home.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was Christmas morning. After going and picking up. Orochimaru Naruto had ended up spending Christmas with Jiraiya His mom was out so the crew had gotten together an gotten stuff for each other. Naruto had actually gotten a gift from Jiraiya. And it was a Jiraiyaish gift.

He'd gotten a red Bandana to tie around his arm that had the white circle and the symbol of a Swastika. Along with it came a note that read: _Hey fox boy, now you can look like a Nazi while you work us like one! Merry Chistmas man. _

Orochimaru laughed. All of Jiraiya's friends got their gifts, a bong, a 35 carbine with banana clip, a new pack of kunai, a combat knife and others.. Jiraiya smirked, not bad for a Christmas in the 43. His friends nodded in agreement.

Naruto's grin suddenly popped up. "Oh, by the way I got you a kind of last minute gift.. I hope you don't mind." Jiraiya turned his head to look at Naruto. "Ok cool." he said shrugging. Naruto handed him a thin envelope like package hastily wrapped.

Jiraiya tore it open and blinked. It was a set of papers it was... "OH.. MY... NARUTO.. THIS... IS.. A DEED!" The kitsune smirked. "Yeah you said you wanted studio time so I went ahead and bought the nearest one to your house. You own our own studio now.

"Oh great... now he can record himself and play it 100's times.." muttered Orochimaru.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah, you got all the time you want M.C. Toad Master Jiraiya."

"HOW!" Naruto's smirk widened. "Lets just say I'm pretty financially well off thanks to a "generous donation" from a guy named Haita. Jiraiya couldn't answer.. He was stunned. He began to laugh along with his friends, they were all awestruck. Naruto smirked "Merry Christmas Jiraiya." the white haired boy was almost in tears as he gave naruto a shoulder slam hand shake. "Thanks man.. You have no idea what this means to me..." Naruto just smiled..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade had asked him to meet her on the bridge. "Hey Naruto-kun" he turned his head to look in the direction of the greeting. "Hey Tsunade-chan!" she smiled. "I wanted to give you your gift. Naruto smiled, "Oh I got that last night.." She blinked and blushed as he said that."No for real... open it." she said as she handed him a package.

It was wrapped in a large box. Naruto smiled as he tore it open. He found a lot of packing fluff. And when he finally got to the content it was.. A scroll. "It's the scroll of my family." A special scroll that contains the techniques of the 1st Hokage and even ninja before him." "It symbolizes that you've been accepted as part of our family." Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe she had given him something like this...

"Um, your parents know about this right..?" she nodded. "Yeah, but I'm the one who suggested it, but they agreed to it." "Oh I also wanted to show you what I got. "It supposed to be pretty important." with this she pulled out a green necklace.

Naruto suddenly went stiff. As memories of that necklace flooded him. The time when he'd first been given it. After successfully using the rasengan on Kabuto he'd proven that in 1 week he could master the 4th's technique and thus won the bet and the necklace. Then there was the time when he'd given up all ties to his "baa-chan" and ripped it off to symbolize it.

But this was not his old hag Tsunade. This was his here and now girlfriend, so he didn't want to burden her with the memories he had of it. He shook out of his daze. Tsuande had already picked up on it though. "You ok?" Naruto nodded and forceed a grin"yeah, I'm fine" 'so, anyway..."

She brought the necklace up to show him. He nodded. Tsunade smiled. "Mom says it used to belong to my grandfather the first." "I heard it was so valuable you could buy like 3 mountains with it!" Naruto nodded. _Well I guess I might as well take a look at it again, after all I haven't seen it in a awhile._

He took a closer look at it then stepped back. Eyes wide. Why hadn't he noticed that before! he knew when he was being shown the picture he'd seen it somewhere but he couldn't place where.

"Naruto..?" Tsuande asked concerned.

Naruto shook his head snickering. He took a look at her. "Tsunade..

Did you still wanna be a medic ninja?" She nodded vigorously.

He was one of the few people she'd actually told of her desire. After all, with her destructive power and hot temper people would make fun of her before take her seriously. Naruto closed his eyes. "I don't think even your father realized what he had there. She blinked. "I've told you about alchemy right?"

She nodded. Naruto opened his eyes and stared he straight in the face. "Well you may not know it but what you have there is something called a philosophers stone."

"And it's a special one, most of them are made through combining a crystallization of an alchemic augmenting red water, with mass live human transmutation." "But there are special custom stones made, that are specifically designed to match the genetic alchemic makeup of the individual."

"What you have there is a custom stone." Tsunade was lost. "Um, so what's so great about these philosophers stone thingies?" Naruto laughed. "They allow you to use alchemy by bypassing all the rules, including equivalent exchange; if you learned to use it you could alchemically regenerate body limbs in seconds without paying a price like the normal rule would state."

She gasped. Naruto nodded, I'll start you up on some alchemy training and we'll see how you do with it... but a custom philosophers stone isn't worth 3 mountains.. Its priceless."

Tsunade put her smug grin on. Naruto grinned looking over the bridge at his reflection. _So that stupid necklace was a philosophers stone.. No wonder it had a curse.._ He laughed, as Tsunade wrapped her arms around him from behind and laid her head on his shoulder. He smirked. Christmas in Kohona... He had to snicker a little as he remembered what Jiraiya had been working on as he left.

_Now that Christmas finally over_

_I bring it to closure, make ya lose ya composure_

_with the summoning art, a shot to da heart_

_with my homey Gamabunta_ _up and playin his part_

_when scrooge roll up its time to throw dem blows_

_and at the end tiny tim_ _gettin filled with holes._

"_Pac blast us...ev-er-one..."_

Note: The philosophers stone.. Dint see that one coming did ya? Wait till u see Jiraiya's.. Heh heh... before yall start askin no this wasn't a song fic, it just happened to have some parts in it that would have been rapped anyway. Jiraiya is a rapper. And he's gonna make "Icha Icha Gangtas Paradise" the perverted 14 track lyrical monstrosity that will become more infamous than the books. Also, now the title aint seeming so random anymore huh? Next chapter.. I dunno..

r/r and we see.

merry Christmas in September, from ya boy Infamous x..

Pace.


	15. Chapter 15: Flying Lessons

Chapter 15: (Flying Lessons)

diclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin shit from

Ayako is taken from Jeremy: author of "Future Legends"

aight answer reviews...

Madnarutofan: thx... yeah, I'm workin on a very specific set up here... Jiraiya's album will be used later in the story.. Along with the Naru/Tsu etc... any ideas for the contents of the scroll of her family like techniques and shit.. plz hit me up and gimme some input.

... : (wow das a stupid name..) My grammar is not an important facet to me. I gotta deal with that shit in school, so free writing I'm not gonna bust my ass over it. Pity u stopped at 3 though. You should have at least skipped to 14 to see if my style improved. After all: I told yall, this is my 1st fanfic.. So duh, if its not the most well written thing u ever saw..

Kagome13chan: Oh blood...its coming... Yeah I know.. Yall never thoughta that huh.. Her necklace was a philosophers stone... heh heh..

Aznpuffyhair: depends. The concept came from the philosophers stone of full metal alchemist. But, like I said, I really didn't want to do a crossover. But the Tenchu thing was just too convenient. So whether Ed, Al, Humongulis, State military and all that shit come into it is not likely. Unless I get a shitload of reviews that want me to, I'm just using the concept and the relative same power increasing effects of the stone in the show. (But once again.. Jiraiya is getting a **very cool **F.M.A. power..)

Dairokkan: No, Alchemy is the science of creation more or less. Its completely different from jutsus using standard chakara. Thus Naruto and Tsunade are the main users of it. I have the rest of team 5 learn a bit to an extent but not like Tsunade and Naruto, also remember Naruto learned it from Arashi the sword maker. (He had a few additional sources but u find out abt those later on) if u want a refresher on alchemy go back and read chapter 7 (blade of Ramen) that's where he learned alchemy. Yes.. Naughty...

KatonKageNaruto: maybe... I'll tell Sega to travel back in time and ask him.

(I'm not gonna write that out..): um what OMGWTFPWN whatever jutsu? The main fighting styles I'm usin is Dragonball Z and yu yu hakusho... so im not sure what u mean. I'm keeping the jutsu element in it.. But.. Im not sure which ones ur referring to.. Also in regards to the henge thing. I tried to explain htis before. The yondaime was the strongest shinobi in the entire show/manga. In my story his power supply was about 4 days. The "absolute sight" takes 3 days worth to preform. The actual henge is about 3 weeks worth at a single time. It's not a matter of can they learn it.. It's the fact that only Naruto and the Sannin have anywhere close the amount need to preform it. It's a specially designed technique made thought up by Naruto.

(Remeber Gota's "You need to do your own experimenting..." in chapter 2...)

So no, the actual versions of basic techniques that Naruto and the sannin use can't be copied by anyone else.

Erojutsu; hey, um ok. Yes Gota will make more appearances as well as Sega and Amana. Yes he will stay in the past for quite awhile, and when he does leave it won't be permanent. Think of the past Kohona as Naruto's new home. He considers it as such. They will become the legendary 4. Sannin means 3..but I'm debating whether to pretend I don't know that and call them the 4 legendary sannin. And just use Sannin as a high ninja title. I can't tell u in this what I'm plannin. But I can say that my sannin will be very... **unique** in their abilities and areas of expertise...

U can e-mail me if you want to help me with some stuff later on and I'll tell u what direction im headed in.

Big daddy cool: thx. I know, Kohona has a ghetto too... I'm gonna make it a happy ending. (Though I still highly respect "A new Cause" 's approach.) Even if I do kill them off, I have a convenient way of bringing them all back to life. I might make Tsunade reconcile with Naruto but he's not gonna be a pussy abt it I'll tell u that. If they do make peace, the future Kohona will have to swallow a shitload of pride or face total obliteration. (After which I'll bring them back to life.) As for a young Tsunade, Old Tsunade, Naruto triangle.. Um.. Highly doubt it. I do have some Old Tsunade / Naruto ideas. But I doubt I'll be writing them out, I really suck at romance. Thx for the input.

Warprince2000: thx. I'm glad u like it. An I'm updating now so there that..

Azure: the tsu/nar lemon is on a site called adult fan fiction (dot) com and is titled:

The Price of Love, by KravenErgeist. It's pretty good. Uh dunno abt the boob thing. Naruto will have a substitute for kaio-ken and super saiyan in this. Also he will learn sacred energy. (This is what Sensui used to beat Yusuke in yu yu hakusho) probably something like a Kame-hame-hah also...

Nibowin Black:

Jiraiya: "Ay poser mobile says U outta pre- paid minutes yo!"

Garra: "..."

Jiraiya: "fees dawg.. Fees!"

Garra: (Desert coffin)

Jiraiya: (bleeding profusely)... don't be hatin...

And now on wit the story...

"Sarutobi senseeiii!" Tsunade grumbled. "There has got to be a faster way to do this..."

The goateed man sighed. He had to admit he didn't prefer the long missions that were simple enough but required a good deal of running or walking. Especially with 4 whiny genin complaining every step of the way.

Naruto scratched his head. He looked deep in thought. Jiraiya noticed this and poked him. Naruto popped out of his thought bubble. "Hey, fox boy what was that jutsu you used back there?"

Naruto smirked. "It's called **Fukin- han- no jutsu **shroud of darkness"

" It surrounds the user and anything that attacks it disappears within a pocket dimension." "It also lets you move through shadows..even on a ceiling or wall." Jiraiya shook his head. "Man, where do you keep coming up with these... your creating new elements.!"

"First the blood element and now the darkness element.. What happened to good old Earth or fire element's!"

Naruto laughed. "Kyuubi's jutsus were almost endless."

Sarutobi turned to look a tthe young kitsune. Sometimes he had to remind himself that Naruto was really over 800,000 years old as a being, since he was just as much Kyuubi as he was Naruto... Naruto continued walking with his grin plastered on.

Sarutobi was shaken from his thoughts as they reached the final outpost befor ethey hit Kohona. It had been a simple mission. Guard the son of a rich oil mogul fro the possible attacks of bandits.

But as all missions turned out other ninja had attacked. And Sarutobi had gotten to see the frightening efficiency of Naruto's training. They moved like a hurricane. 4 individual fighters moving in almost synchronized formation crushing everything in their path. For once Sarutobi hadn't had to do anything but sit back and observe.

Now they were on their way back to Kohona. Orochimaru had been silent after quite a bit of walking. He was still reserved but he did make an active attempt to join in the conversation when it seemed like it was worth talking about. He also kept his hair trimmed and spiked. The whining and occasional violent outburst's of Tsunade and the Pride and energy of Jiraiya were always in constant clash. And today was no exception.

The only one Tsunade seemed to show any outward affection for was Naruto. He was the only one she would ever compliment. Naruto for his part was fairly even in his friendship distribution. The 4 genin squabbled thier way behind Sarutobi as he entered the final check point. Even with the apparent flaws in team relations and knowing what was coming up Sarutobi was all in all happy with the progress of his team. They were more than ready...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The genin were gathered on a open field on a warm crisp march day. Sarutobi hadn't been the one to call them today. As a matter of fact restless and eager to learn something new, the other 3 had actually asked Naruto to show them some new stuff. So here they were. It was Monday, the beginning of the week, and Sarutobi had mysteriously called them and told them that there would be no new missions this week.

Thus, they were bored out of their minds. Naruto smirked. "Ok, this time I think I have something really good to teach you." The 3 nodded expectantly. "Y'no how walking everywhere on our missions kinda sucks?" All 3 nodded thier heads vigorously. Jiraiya frowned. "Yeah, only I wouldn't say **kinda.." **

Naruto nodded. "Well, what if there was a way to get to places a lot faster and practice chakara control while building reserves all at the same time?" The 3 stopped talking and blinked. Naruto activated his famous fox grin.

"Wanna learn how to fly?"

At this the 3 set of eyes went wide. "Um, Naruto you can do some crazy stuff.. But humans cant fly... There's a thing called gravity." Naruto yawned. "Watch." with that he kicked up into the air but instead of jumping high like he normally would he floated up at a leisurely pace. The 3 set of eyes again went wide. As he reached about 30 feet he smirked and began to move in a horizontal direction through the air.

He suddenly exploded with a red aura and shot off at an incredible speed. The 3 genin stood there mouths gaping eyes wide for a good 5 seconds until he shot forward coming back to the field stopping abruptly as the aura was cut off. He floated back down.

Jiraiya was the first to gain his composure and speak. "Naruto."

"... ..."

" THAT WAS THE COOLEST SHIT I HAVE EVER SEEN!"

By this time the other 2 genin were able to speak again, and each were just as ecstatic. Naruto grinned. "Now I gotta warn you, flying is hard." "Even I couldn't master it in 1 day even with the demon eyes"

"It's one of the most difficult chakara control exercises I know." "Once you get it it can become second nature and really easy.. But, until you re-train yourself how to use chakara control with such huge amounts as you've been storing, it's gonna be crazy." The 3 nodded.

Tsunade was in a daze. She could... Fly. She'd always looked up at the sky as something that was beyond her reach. It symbolized escape.

Whenever things got to complicated with her family she'd look up at the sky and think about just escaping into the vast blue span. Jiraiya was similar in his thoughts.

Orochimaru just stared. He never though something like this was possible. Naruto smiled at the reaction he had gotten form his sannin friends. "Ok well to start off with I'll explain the mechanics." " It's actually pretty simple in theory."

"You just pull out your spirit energy and put it under you to push yourself up." "Then to make yourself move you add physical and convert it to chakara and just like water walking, you use chakara control to gauge the amount to put out." "Too much and you just waste energy, too little you wont go up at all.."

"Also pure spirit energy is harder to control than chakara, since its more basic and primal" You can also practice firing energy blasts to learn to use your spirit energy. Jiriaya raised an eyebrow. "Energy blasts?"

Naruto grinned. He lazily held out his palm and shot a ball of yellow light causing his wrist to shoot back in recoil. The ball connected with the nearby forest. A huge explosion rocked the area causing slight tremors to the ground.

As the dust settled almost half the forest was gone. All that remained was a charred set of stumps. The 3 genin went wide eyed for the 3rd time today. Naruto put a hand behind his head and grinned. "Yeah energy blasts can be a pretty destructive force."

"By the way Tsunade, you wanna try to clean up what I did?" She gulped. Naruto had been training her to user her alchemic power, but she'd never had to do something of this sheer amount.

She'd have to re-generate over 150 trees. She nodded. She held out her hands. She began to focus on the compounds of the trees. Her necklace began to glow a faint green glow. She slammed her hands into the ground and concentrated. A bright blue light began to emanate from the area she put her hands down shooting out in a wave and once hitting the trees it traveled up the shape of them.

As it crept up the shape, actual bark was left in its wake. It continued on for nearly 10 trees before Tsunade could not hold it anymore and the cracking energy subsided. Still she'd transmuted charred stumps into 10 fully repaired trees. An impressive feat. Naruto clapped his hands. "Wow, that was pretty tight flat chest!" Jiraiya said grinning. Orochimau was again speechless. So that was what he'd been given her private training in...

Naruto closed his eyes and put his hands out in front of him then he began to form seals. His hands were blurs at first but then disappeared altogether. After going through nearly 120 seals in about 4 seconds he put his hands up in the air and let them fall.

The entire area around them was suddenly white. It was as if reality itself had been stripped away. And then it erupted outward in a brilliant flash. As their eyes became adjusted again the 3 saw that the field looked about the same. The only exception was that the forest that had been blown up had been repaired without a scratch.

All looked at Naruto who was actually panting a bit. "No way, are you actually tired!" Naruto grinned. He stood still a little winded. "That technique is one of my most advanced ones." "It actually reverses time up to 5 hours." "But it takes 35,000 years worth of chakara to preform."

The 3 genin almost face faulted. "I cant usually generate that much at a single time so I have to use a technique open up my tunnels and put a lot of stress on them to preform a move of that caliber. But if I sit down for about 15 min I should be recharged.

Orochimaru still hadn't fully gotten around the number. _35,000 years worth of chakara. And a 15 min break will completely re- charge him! _Naruto grinned. "Anyway, you guys can get to work practicing using your spirit energy, I activated a failsafe on that forest."

"No matter how much you destroy it, it'll keep growing back for about a month." "So just blast that set of trees and you'll be fine." "Also, your attacks won't be nearly that destructive for awhile." With that he hopped into a tree and propped himself against the branch, taking a deep breath and relaxing. They nodded and began the long and arduous practice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi was somewhat sad. Ayako was on a mission overseeing a new refinery in a non- shinobi village on the borders of fire country. Thus, he wasn't going to be getting any for at least a week. He sighed. He was on his way to the sign up board when he felt the tremors and saw the explosion. He shook his head feeling a migraine come on. _Oiy, Naruto.. What are you teaching them now..."_

The Nidaime saw it and shook his head muttering something about troublesome ancient demons and such. Sarutobi still shaking his head quickly signed the 4 names and his official signature on the board.

The Nidaime snorted. "Putting those kids in is like putting a Jounin in a fight with a 3 year old." Sarutobi smirked. "We'll see." the Nidaime rolled his eyes. "Ah well, Sarutobi you can explain to whoever gets to fight Naruto why they have to fight a several millenniums old demon. The goateed man cringed. His fellow Jounin wouldn't be happy about that one..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There are things in this world that never change...

And there are some that do...

Unfortunately for 3 genin, the results Naruto's training was not one of the latter.

As after every previous training session they ent home with barely any of the massive energy supply they had come to the field with. And not even Orochimaru was able to pull out his spirit energy.

None of them had fired any blasts. Naruto had even gone overtime today. Usually morning sessions ended about one o'clock. But today Naruto had pushed them till 5:30. Then they'd gone home to eat.

The amount of energy he had was mind boggling. And even more so was the speed which he could re-charge. He'd sat in the tree just laying there looking at them attempt to summon spirit energy and in no more than 15 20 minutes he had re-charged over 35,000 years worth of chakara!

So as the 4 genin headed home each was preoccupied with thoughts of flight. As they were walking together to the fork where they would separate to go to their respective homes they met Sarutobi walking down the path.

"Oiy, well I see Naruto's been working you pretty hard eh.. Ha ha..." Tsunade shot him a glare. Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Well, we're gonna learn to fly old man!"

Sarutobi took a step back at that. Blinking he slowly said "Um did you say he's teaching you to fly?"

"Yeah" Jiraiya said smugly. "Like Peter Pan, a sadistic slave driving Peter Pan..."

with that sarcastic remark he limped off barely able to support his frame on his legs. "Oiy hold up!" Sarutobi said. "I have some news for you all."

Tsunade sighed. "Sarutobi- sensei can it wait until tomorrow.. We are soooo tired."

The goateed man blinked again. "Uh, ok I suppose.. Well meet me at the eastern stream on the wooden bridge tomorrow at 9 then." "Make it 10..." Jiraiya called back barely audibly.

Sartuobi turned around to find the entire team was now slinking in their respective directions towards home. Only Naruto was left standing there grinning. "What did you do to them?" Sarutobi asked bewilderedly. Naruto laughed. "I started teaching them how to fly."

"And how, pray tell, does one go about flying?" Naruto laughed, well its relatively simple. The thing is it requires a lot of control and a really big supply. Sarutobi seemed interested. "Really, well Aayako is out on a mission so I don't really have much to do myself..

You wanna come over and explain it further, you can crash at my place?"

Naruto looked up surprised. He then shifted his features into a fox grin. "Sure," he said. "Flying basically requires you to use a component of chakara called spirit energy as a raw source to actually float or get up there, then to move you use converted chakara."

Sarutobi nodded thoughtfully. Naruto smiled and began to relay the mechanics to his Jounin sensei as they walked along the path to Sarutobi's house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sartuobi yawned loudly. He glanced at the alarm, got up, walked into the living room and looked around. Naruto was nowhere to be found. He stretched.

He suddenly heard a bit of movement in his kitchen. It sounded like... munching. He peeked in and saw Naruto munching on a granola bar while reading a book that he had had lying on the shelf. "Oiy, didn't know you were such an avid reader..."

Naruto didn't look up, he just scratched his neck. "Well Kyuubi was obsessed with obtaining information of all types, Naruto hated everything other than learning new jutsus... so my level of interest is somewhere in between them..."

Sarutboi nodded. The conversation they'd had last night had opened a lot up for him about the fusion and his life and outlooks." "Naruto had been fairly distant when he'd first come but he was beginning to open up a little more. "Oh well, care to watch a movie with me, it's kinda a guy one anyway.."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Seriously old man..." Sarutobi interrupted him. "Hey Naruto what's with the geezer nick name? I'm like 25... I know that's what you called your Sarutobi but he was like 90 or something.."

Naruto opened his mouth to say something but then suddenly closed it. "Hmm, I guess you have a point there... a bright flame suddenly burst forth in Naruto's clear blue eyes. "Then I, Uzumaki Naruto shall have to come up with another super clever and inventive name for you Sarutobi!" the goateed man sighed. Then Naruto closed the book and went over to his tv. "So what's the movie about?"

Sarutobi smirked. "Well Naruto, I am about to introduce you to a very important aspect of male entertainment." with this he put his arm around the blonde kitsune. Naruto blinked. He only got a glimpse of the box as it was whisked by him and emptied of its contents which were then put into the VCR.

What little he did see was a unknown person in a business suit.. Some how he felt as though even more of his now preciously little innocense was about to be torn away. He would later find out that the person he had seen in the suit was actually quite a famous actress named Jenna Jamison...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stood on the bridge next to the rest of his genin team. His nosebleed had finally subsided. He cursed Sarutobi as he remembered him laughing as Naruto was blown back several feet by a crimson steam after viewing the first few scenes. That... tape... should be locked up with the secret scrolls as a forbidden ninja secret.

It was decimating. Sarutobi appeared as professional as ever. Once all the genin were settled he happily greeted them. "So, how'd everybody sleep?" The answers were relatively the same one word responses. "Good", "fine", and ".. ..."

He smiled not letting the drooping attitude of his students affect him in the least. He hadn't told Naruto of the reason for today's meeting.

Sarutobi opened is eyes. "Well today is a special day." "Because today you get to hear the news I was gonna tell you yesterday."

Tsunade growled in irritation, he was just dragging this out. **_Just get it out and let us go back to bed ya old geezer!_** inner Tsunade said in one of her rare appearances.

As if sensing the tension he sighed. He was hoping for some dramatic way to put it. _Oh well, cant always have it the way you want it.._ he thought. "In 2 weeks a special event will take place.

Naruto's eyes widened in realization. Orochimaru perked up as well.

"Huh?" Tsunade and Jiriaya were clueless.

"What?" asked Jiriaya.

Sarutobi chuckled. "The Chuunin exams.

Note: Ok, Imma clear some stuff up.

The outfits will appear up through the next set of chapters as they will be like a series.

1.) Ages and main outfits (as they are at this point in the story)

Tsunade: 14

hair: blonde with a ponytail.

Outfit: necklace of the Shodaime, net shirt, green short sleeved top with purple trim, Red arm guards, black sash, green skirt, bandaged shins and ninja shoes.

Jiraiya: 14

hair: white spiked out in all directions like Yondaime.

Outfit: net shirt, golden 2pac cross, long grey robe with flame design trim on the arms and the bottom, green sash, baggy black pants, normal sandals.

Orochimaru: 14

hair: jet black, trimmed short, spiked up with 2 tails coming out of the back.

Outfit: net shirt long purple robe, black sash, ninja shoes.

(Thas about it he really Po)

Naruto: 14

(well technically 800,714 since he is the same being as the Kyuubi..)

but he appears as 14

hair: Blonde

outfit: XL short sleeved black shirt, long baggy orange shorts with black pouches and belt loops, a small black chain coming from the 5th loop to the back pocket, and a scratched leaf ninja forehead protector.

Sarutobi: 25

hair: brown, spiked, goatee

outfit: net shirt black ninja suit with white trimming on the top, white belt, ninja arm and shin guards, ands sandals.

For now that is a good set up of the characters...

2.)Also: to clear up some misconceptions abt Naruto. (These also apply as of now and on into the next chapters)

He thinks that Tsunade and Iruka betrayed him.

He was 12 when he was almost killed by villagers spent 6 months with Gota , 1year as a mercenary, and then wound up in the past Kohona he is now 14, it's been about 3 months since they last saw Ayame.

He hasn't tried or put in any real effort in a fight since he left Gota. (He dint really put up much of a fight when he ran away and had to jump in the portal to randomly get dropped in past Kohona.

He is the same being as both Naruto and Kyuubi, having all of their abilities knowledge experience etc.

He is still a good guy. Just a bad ass, and can be cold and calculating.

He really likes Tsunade, it's not just an act to get close and hurt her or something.

**. He is not gay**.(Srry, no yaoi here)

Aight next chapter is of course the Chuunin Exams!

r/r

Infamous x: "when I say Playa yall say yeah! "

Infamous x: "Ya boy's a playa!Yall be like..."

Readers: "..."

Infamous x: "Haters..."

pace.


	16. Chapter 16: A Looming Threat

Chapter 16: (A Looming Threat?)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime I'm takin shit from.

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy:

author of "Future Legends."

aight review answers...

Skuld's Sentaro 5: well, he's gonna be homicidal.. Dunno about evil... I have a special plan for him after the exam. You'll have to wait an see..

D-sama: ok I'll try, the document manager is a real bitch sometimes. It wont let you space certain stuff or put links in.

Kagome13chan: wow you want blood huh? Well I'm still building the story but blood is coming. Just a few more chapters and the exam will get broken up by something and then it will rain blood, pour blood, Dracula would get so full he'd puke. The exam will contain some violence but its more of a controlled environment as far as the fights go.

And now on with the story...

The sun was shining brightly as a group made their way through the lush green foliage. Thy were currently on their way to the hidden village of sun. Thus, it was always sunny. The group consisted of 4 shinobi. They were shooting from tree to tree as they neared the end of the forest.

They finally saw a vast green plain. Windmills slowly rotated in the background completing the serenity of the setting. The powerful shinobi continued running and cut through the tall grass of the plain as they crossed it.

Soon they came into view of a large mountain. Shooting up it they used chakara to stay stuck to the rocky surface. After finally reaching the top they were blessed with a sight of what they'd come for.

Directly below them hidden from view to the outside world was the village of hidden sun. It was a relatively unknown village and when the country alliance had come together in an assembly to hold the location of the Chuunin selection exam, it was decided to make it in a country that was not too well known about. The sun had agreed because it was good publicity to show off their village and possibly get more clients.

The 4 shinobi jumped off the mountain and skidded down the rocky slope to the ground below finally coming to the southern gate of the village. 2 men suddenly blurred into view bearing forehead protectors marked with the symbol of a sun.

"State your purpose for being here." said one of them not rudely but with force.

"We're here for the Chuunin exam" The man looked at his partner and nodded, opening the gate. The group of 4 walked slowly into the village taking time to note the foreign surroundings of the village.

One of the ninja's yawned saying "I'm hungry.. Lets get something to eat.." The others shrugged and headed off to find a suitable place.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finishing up their meal the young shinobi were about to leave when a voice suddenly boomed out. "Well, well, looks like they're lettin kids in this time huh?" "How sad." The 4 turned immediately only to find a large boy with a red large collared shirt and black baggy pants.

He had a red spurt of hair shooting up and down to his back. His friend beside him had a black wife beater that revealed his muscles and gray sweat pants that tapered off revealing ninja shoes. He had blue hair buzzed short.

The 4 shinobi glared at the rude newcomers. Finally one of the 4 launched himself at the red haired one. He ripped out a kunai screaming "I'm not a kid!" The red haired boy stood there as the attack slammed into him. Suddenly, a poof was heard and the stabbed boy turned into a log.

The one who'd attacked cursed. As he backed up he felt a hand on the back of his neck. "You see, this is pathetic... you should all go home before youembarass whatever shit hole you crawled out of any more.." said the amused red haired kid. The older of the 4 was about to jump in when a sudden call was heard.

"Oiy, bullies like you seem to enjoy picking on the weak... personally I think it's because they are weak themselves." the blue haired boy turned to see who had spoken. "And just who the heck do you think you are! Stay out of this kid unless you want the same!"

The one who'd spoken smirked. "Uzumaki Naruto and I don't think you should be threatening me..."

The red haired kid dropped the squirming shinobi who dropped and rolled to the side to re-join his comrades.

"I don't give a damn who you are!"

"Don't mess with us!" the blonde haired boy gave a lazy smile. The other 3 at his side looked equally as confident. They took a glance at the boy they'd saved as well as his other 3 companions.

The red haired boy snarled. "Shit, I don't feel like screwing with 8 on 2 but you better be on the look out cause this aint over!" With that final warning the 2 turned and disappeared with a poof.

The girl beside Naruto walked over to the glaring boy. When she reached him she gave a polite smile and introduced herself. "Hi, I'm Tsunade, and these are my teammates Naruto, Jiraiya and Orochimaru."

The boy spat on the ground. "I don't care who you are, he called me weak!"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. The girl next to the glaring boy smacked him on the head. "Well you are weak!" "If they hadn't come along sensei would have had to save us, do you know how embarrassing that is!"

She had light blue hair, rolled into a double spike. They appeared to be shinobi of the hidden snow.

Naruto spoke up. "I get it, you're mad because of the comment about being weak huh.."

"Well, do you wanna prove to me you're not weak?"

The glaring boy gritted his teeth. "Damn straight I do!" with that he launched himself at the blonde.

As Naruto saw the boy he saw himself. He remembered all to well the feelings of always being shown up and then called weak. Heck, after all, that was what allowed him to pass the test to absorb the full chakara of Kyuubi. Of course that didn't mean he was going to let himself get shown up by this brat just to make him feel better.

The boy formed a few seals and his kunai took on a layer of ice. He shot straight toward Naruto. Naruto stood his ground as the boy approached him and just as he was within range he twisted causing the boy to strike the air leaving Naruto an opening.

Naruto took it and slammed his knee into the boy's gut. He shot up and landed a few feet away holding his injured stomach. The other 2 genin he was with were already at his side helping him up.

Their Jounin instructor was staring Naruto down trying to find some flaw in his structure but found none. If Naruto had done that same move on him it would have worked just as effectively. These 4 were on a much higher level than his 3.

Naruto walked over to where the boy had pushed his friends away. He struggled to rise even with his crushed gut. Naruto raised an eyebrow. His other teammate shook his head saying "Stay down, if you get up again he's gonna hurt you.. Then you won't even be able to compete in the exam!"

The silver haired boy turned his glare on his teammate then. "S-shut up.. Geij.. I'm not going to let this bastard show me up.. I-I'll prove that.. I'm not weak!"

Naruto watched as the boy despite his injury got to his feet again and got into a very sloppy fighting stance. He coughed a bit but his eyes never lost an bar of intensity. Naruto closed his eyes. He bowed slightly. "I see... I apologize for my comment earlier." the set of snow ninja's eyes went wide.

Naruto turned around. "If you're able to get back up even after being humiliated like that, knowing that your opponent is stronger, but still having belief that you can win... To never give up.." Naruto looked over his shoulder with his own blazing eyes."that is real strength."

The silver haired boy's eyes lit up. He then smirked. "Well of course.. I'm just glad you realized that before things got ugly." His blue haired friend shook her head. The Jounin sensei for his part was quite impressed with the way that this _Naruto_ handled himself.. Quite impressed.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi scratched his head. _Hmmmm, begins with C, 3 letters long and it hates dogs.. _This cross word puzzle was challenging. Quite challenging indeed. But he would master it. Suddenly the answer popped into his head. Just as it did, however, his students came bursting into the hotel room.

"Sarutboi- sensei!"

He sighed. It had left his mind. Now he'd have to think on it for another 3 hours. Naruto and Jiraiya burst into the room. "Hey, Sarutobi- sensei the preliminaries start tomorrow right?"

"Yes" answered the annoyed Sarutobi.

"So where do we go to to take them?" the goateed man sighed. He must have told them at least 5 times on the way here but not one of them was listening. "They take place in the academy on the 2nd floor tomorrow at 10:00." The 4 genin smirked in satisfaction.

"Okay well you need to come exploring with us since once things start then there might not be time to afterwards.." Sarutobi sighed. If they wanted him to come then he was coming. It was just that simple.

If he tried to make a stand they would simply bug him until he broke. "Fine lets go.." he said wearily.

The genin were already out the door in a burst of energy. He casually strolled out into the waiting sunlight and walked alongside his genin students as they pointed out all the sights and restaurants. He was more or less bored until they came to a interesting place.

An arcade. Now being guys they simply had to go in and check it out. And once they did, they had just happened to see Orochimaru standing on the dance dance revolution game.

And he was doing just that. Standing on it.

The arrows on the screen telling him to move his feet and hit each of the directions meant nothing to him.

As a result he kept getting no points. He just stood there blinking trying to understand why this was fun to anyone. Naruto, Jiraiya and Sarutobi began to laugh at the stream of

"**you suck"** and** "Boo!" 's** Orochimaru just stood there blinking. Finally the session ended with a:

**horrible, terrible, terrible, don't quit your day job, and a go home **

Needless to say he didn't make it to level 2. He slowly strode off the machine still blinking in confusion as to how that was fun. Finally Sarutobi could contain it no more.

He burst out laughing alongside Jiraiya who was already hyperventilating on the floor. Naruto snickering a bit went over to him. Orochimaru didn't understand that game but he did understand being made fun of.

He began to blush a slight crimson but it was shown full force on his pale skin. "I don't think it's really that funny.." Naruto burst out snickering harder.. "uh, yeah... yeah it was." Jiraiya was barely recovered enough to get out a "You shoulda heard how many "**you suck!"** 's there were ha ha ha ha!"

Naruto smirked. "How about I show you a better game.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get over here!" the yellow ninja shouted as the blue clothed one was dragged to his death. A huge booming voice sounded

**"Finish him!"**

Then the yellow ninja ripped out the blue ones spinal cord. And large letters reading:

**Fatality! **

**Flawless victory! **

appeared on the screen. "Damn, snake boy.. Thas not bad.." Jiraiya had to complement him on that one. Sarutobi had been utterly crushed. And they said that "Deception" was a terrible game.

Sarutobi, not to have his pride stripped of him, slammed his bag of tokens down.

"One more game!"

Orochimaru laughed. "Bring it on!" and in 3 minutes the exact same scenario repeated itself. This happened for another 2 hours before Sarutobi finally ran out of money.

He growled. "Well I hope you're happy cause that was our food money too.."

"What!" Tsunade exclaimed. She finally found the boys after looking through the entire village. She had gone shopping and when she got back a note was found saying. Quality guy time, no girls allowed.. (so you can come Tsunade.)

The last part was in Jiraiya's handwriting. _I'm not a girl huh.. Well you're gonna scream like one when I get my hands on you! _

So, she finally decided to check the arcade and found that their sensei had lost all of his money to a stupid video game. This was something that she had done quite a bit also..

Pachinko was evil..

Naruto shrugged. "Its aight, I got dinner covered." with this he formed 4 or 5 finger seals and stuck his fingers into the air and pulled causing it to open like a zipper.

And out fell 50,000 dollars. Sarutobi's eyes went wide "Nandi! How did you do that!" Naruto smirked. "Secret." "Lets go get something to eat"Butfirst Tsunade." Jiraiya said. " You gotta see Orochimaru play D.D.R."

The pale faced genin sighed.

She looked interested. "Really.. He any good?"

Sarutobi burst out laughing again crumpling to the floor alongside Jiraiya. Naruto tried to get out a he's ok through a laugh but failed miserably. Orochimaru let his head fall. It wasn't his fault he had two left feet..

Tsunade brightened up. "I wanna see!" Orochimaru sighed, and began walking towards the game cursing it's little arrows the entire time.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night in hidden sun saw a very peculiar sight. As the guards were preforming a routine run they suddenly saw a eerie mist beginning to come in. A bit confused they went a little closer to it finding 3 very defined shapes to be walking through it.The guards immediately tensed up and gripped their weapons. "Who's there?

"What do you want with Hidden sun?" there was no response as the figures in the mist slowly got closer. "If you're hear about the chuunin exam I'm afraid you're too late.. The last registration cut off was about 6:30." again there was no response as they neared closer and closer.

"Halt now or we will be forced to detain you!"

The figures were now becoming visible. They had a strange mark about their black ninja Gi's.

"Then die!"

The 2 guards charged blindly at the figures in the mist. A small smirk could be seen on the face of one of the 3. He drew his ninjato and sliced in an arc slicing the first guards arm off. A stream of blood came gushing from the wound.

The second figure suddenly disappeared. He blurred into motion using super speed and drew a dagger. He carved the back of the second guard open causing him to cry out alerting the surrounding Anbu of a threat.

The third and final figure had a somewhat bestial look in his eyes as he saw the approaching ninja. _Anbu_ he thought.

_Excellent.. _

With that he blurred out of sight. Just as 15 Anbu arrived at the scene the group of 3 split up each taking on 4 or 5 Anbu a piece. Such odds would normally be suicide but there was something about these shinobi... And the Sun Anbu were about to learn a very horrifying lesson.

The cries of the 15 were heard for no more than30 seconds before they were silenced. As the 3 figures dropped the mangled carcasses. They continued on their way through the village gates. Leaving a sickening stench of carnage as body parts were literally plastered to the rock wall and sliding down with a sickening sucking sound.

A small pool of blood had leaked out and sprayed the gates and the wall. The 3 mysterious shinobi simply water walked on top of the blood as it poured forth from their barely recognizable victims torn carcasses. That night the moon for just a second turned an ominous blood red.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had been late waking up. They all had been. And so, with only minutes to spare they had arrived at the academy examination room. In the gym where the rest of the genin were lobbying were some familiar faces. Hikaru, the silver haired snow ninja from yesterday was there waiting with his team.

Naruto suddenly had a flashback as he remembered his first experience with the Chuunin exam. And his first experience with the traitorous Kabuto. They were standing there bickering amongst each other. The 9 rookie genin's assembled. The silver haired snake had walked over to them and pretended to make friends with them. Then the sound bastards had attacked.

As he came back to reality Naruto saw just how like the old him that Hikaru was. He was scared. Looking around all one could see were powerful ninja. Of course Hikaru would try to hide this fear with a mask of excitement. And just as Naruyto knew he would, he made some loud outburst to the entire room announcing his presence.

"HEY, I AM THE SUPER NINJA HIKARU NO FUJI!"

"AND I'M GONNA KICK ALL YOUR ASSES!"

Naruto had a coice.. He could ignore his new friend's obvious need of assistance, or he could make himself look like an idiot as well. "HEY, YOU BETTER WATCH OUT BECAUSE I, UZUMAKI NARUTO, AM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF ALL OF YOU!"

At this Jiraiya smirked. And Tsunade smiled. "Yeah go Naruto-kun you're soo cool!" she had stars in her eyes.

Hikaru just looked at Naruto and smirked. "We'll see Naruto.."

However, the damage was done. Whatever reputation Naruto may have had as Ramen the cold and calm mercenary was shattered by his outburst. He was fully aware that they had just made total idots of themselves and enemies of the entire group.

Not that he cared. He was Kyuubi, lord of the mortal youkai, these were but genin shinobi. Still, he didn't necessarily like acting like an idiot.

The red haired boy from earlier stepped up. "You again!" "Oh screw this, I've had enough of you two I'mma knock you out right now!"

Just as he was about to throw the punch he drew back his hand and charged at them. As he was about to release the force and shoot his hand forward, he felt a resistance in his arm.

He turned only to see that the pale skinned kid that the blonde was with had somehow moved behind him and grabbed his fist before he could even throw the punch. "Believe it or not, I just saved you a very painful experience and being disqualified.. So I suggest you take this as fair warning."

"Don't pick unnecessary fights outside of the exam.. Because if you mess with one of us again.. I'm not gonna step in next time."

The red haired boys eyes went wide. This kid... his speed was inhuman. "W-whatever.." he said trying to sound hard but truth was he was scared, the way the pale skinned kid talked.. The blonde was even stronger. Also noting these events were the rest of the examinees.

In particular a shinobi with a face mask and the head band of hidden rain quietly observed the interaction with mild interest.

Also noting this were 3 dark clothed individuals. And if one were to get close enough to them they would almost be able to smell the stench of fresh blood. The fist one muttered to his comrades. "Hmmm, this is interesting.. That pale skinned boy.. He's fast." "Yes" remarked the third ninja. "We should keep an eye on that group."

Orochimaru then let go of the boys hand allowing him to scamper off with what little dignity he had left. His blue haired friend now enraged. Their final member had seen the situation and moved inot a position to attack from behind.

The green haired spikes suddenly turned needle sharp as the boy corkscrewed through the air. Orochimaru was still dealing with the red haired kid so he didn't see the sneak attack.

Suddenly a black blur shot out of nowhere and knocked the green haired stone ninja to the floor. "Oiy, Orochimaru was it?" "You should be more careful with your back." Orochimaru knew that voice sounded familiar.. Could it be..

Naruto, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were also quick to gasp as they saw the blur take form, standing on top of the defeated stone ninja. Orochimaru spun around kunai in hand.

All 3 genin dropped their jaw in disbelief and said in perfect synchronisation.

"AYAME!"

note: Yay, chuunin exam is finally started. I have so many ideas for like 20 chapters from now it's nice to finally get some of the story moving along other than just train and get stronger...

Anyway, next chapter: we get to see why Ayame (Uber Shuriken girl) is back and if she learned any new tricks and even a surprise guest. Who you ask?

Oh, I dunno...

just some homeless idiot named...

Rikimaru..

Ignore his pleas for money he'll just buy beer.

Also, who are these 3 guys who took apart the Anbu (literally)

well thas for me to know and you to find out..

Don't miss all the excitement on the next episode of Naruto Ball Z

and all my n$$$az said: "Raise up, lil busta!"

pace.


	17. Chapter 17: Chuunin Exam pt I

Chapter 17: (Chuunin Exam pt I.)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin shit from.

The character Ayako was taken by permission from Jeremy: author of

"Future Legends." also: the info I put in for the test on lint is not real to my knowledge. Im makin all the info in this up...

Review answer time:

All the ppl who asked who Ayame is: um, main character from chapters 11 and 12. She left to go get her friend and now she's back takin exam for some reason...

Aznpuffyhair: no, they not mist ninja. What they are... you have to read to find out..

Kagome13chan: uh, the red haired kid was just a filler. I dunno if I'mma turn him into a recurring character or not.

Haku: thx for the compliment. Glad u been keepin up. Nobody said anything abt Gota's gangsta outburst with the rasengan so I have decided to make that his personality. When he get mad he get ghetto. Maybe do a collab with Jiraiya on his **Icha Icha Gangsta Paradise**...

Madnarutofan: Thx, for suggestions, I'll see what I can do.

Yes, score Orochimaru!

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and now on wit the story...

"Ayame!"

The said girl just smiled. Naruto blinked in confusion.

"Um but I thought you said you were after that evil warlord guy?"

She nodded. "I am bu-"

"OKAY LETS GO YA LITTLE BRATS I'M SASHO, YOUR FIRST EXAMINER!"

A loud voice boomed from the doorway. Ayame shrugged and turned to head back to her team.

"Talk later... if you guys can pass that is.."

With that she winked and disappeared into the crowd.

Jiraiya snorted. "That girl still annoys me."

Orochimaru was still a little dazed. He quickly shook it off and followed his other teammates into the classroom. The room itself was nothing special, Just several rows of desks.

At the front was a large teacher's desk.

_So, this will be just like last time. A written test to see who can cheat the best.. _

Naruto continued in these thoughts until he heard a bell.

Sasho then stood up from the desk as 10 other Chuunin lined the walls on either side.

"Alright, that was the cut off bell..

If you're late after that you don't get to take the exam." He then looked at a blonde haired Chuunin by the door. "Close it." he said.

She nodded and immediately complied..

"This test." remarked Sasho "Will gauge how smart you are, in addition to your jutsu ability."

He nodded to the long black haired Jounin near the window.

He came over to the desk and took out a stack of papers.

He then began to distribute them among the genin. Naruto rolled his eyes.

_You'd think they could have changed it a little, this is exactly the same as before.. _

_If we have to go through a 'forest of death' after this I' mma kill somebody.. _

He got the piece of paper sighing. He flipped it over and decided to glance at the questions.

He was a genius tactician with a variety of ways to get answers without ever looking up from his paper, so he wasn't worried about it.

All he had to do was find someone to cheat off of and he'd be set.

Because of this, when he finally did look down at the paper he was shocked to say the least.

On top of it read in big bold letters. **Truancy Run.**

He blinked several times expecting it to somehow morph into questions.

But instead, it remained a set of basic information.

He had to put down his name, team #, home village, and other things like this.

_Well this is... unexpected.. _

Sasho smiled sadistically.

"As I'm sure you all have noticed by now this test is called Truancy Run."

"Now allow me to explain why."

As he said this another Jounin came by to collect the papers handed out as they were now all filled out by the genin.

"The basic point of this test is to get outside."

"Once the test begins I will begin to teach the most boring lesson you have ever heard."

"During a time of exactly 25 minutes you must spend the time in here listening to my lecture.."

"I don't care what you do while you're here but you can't sleep."

Naruto noticed a slight change in voice that appeared to be let out on purpose when he said this last part.

_Hmmm, so what we do while he teaches is important to the rest of the test..._

"After the 25 minutes are up you will be allowed to sneak out of class.."

"However, if you are caught you will have to take another 10 minutes of my lecture before you can try again."

"Also, I'm sure you all noticed that we are on the 5th floor."

"The reason for that is, to get to the outside you must travel down all 5 floors to get outside of the school."

"Each floor will have traps and guards who are given orders not to let you outside."

"Part of what you're signing there is a health waver, so if you decide to fight the guards..

They will be allowed to kick your ass."

"Also, no jumping from any one part to the next, you have to go through the 5 levels we've prepared for you and each time you go down a level you must take the stairs."

"The stairs are the only part of the building that we haven't put any traps, so unless your fellow examinees put some, there shouldn't be any."

"Also let me state this once and very clearly."

"There is no trick involved in the rules."

"The goal is to get outside." "If you fail to do that you will fail this exam."

"This is not a test to gauge your commitment or your fighting spirit, you fail... you fail."

"Also, we have had many exams in which no one has passed."

"This aint easy, the traps are hard.. Some of the opponents will be multiple Jounin from multiple villages to keep a variety of styles, and they can and will **fuck. you. up.**"

"If you do encounter one I suggest you run because **they will **gang up on you."

"Of course, that's assuming any of you can get out of this classroom undetected."

"There is a time limit as you may have imagined."

"It is exactly 2 hours."

"If you are right at the door to get outside from the cafeteria on the first floor when the bell rings... you fail."

"There will be no clock or watches permitted during this exam at any time."

"You won't know when the 25 minutes are up unless you can count mentally because I'm going to keep on teaching right through until the bell rings."

"Afterward all students left in the classroom who have not fallen asleep will fail, but be permitted to take the exam again next year." "Those who are beaten by the guards or traps will have to wait a full 2 years before being eligible to take it again."

"However, you won't see if those few that make it outside the classroom are captured or not."

"If a Jounin or trap beats them they will be tied up and placed in a chakra re-enforced prison until the end of the exam."

Sasho now smiled wickedly.

"Are there any questions before we begin?"

A green haired girl raised her hand.

"Teacher, will we be allowed to go to the bathroom?"

Sasho smirked. "You still don't take this test seriously huh?"

"To answer your question no, you can hold it."

"Let me re-phrase it so as to avoid a repeat of that incident.. Are there any intelligent questions?"

Naruto raised his hand. "Yeah can I get a few sheets of paper and some pens?"

Sasho raised an eyebrow.

He then looked at the blonde Chuunin from earlier and moved his head to the right.

She nodded and went to the main desk and got about 7 sheets in a handful and some pens.

Just then some of the other students looking at Naruto asked for the same.

Sasho smirked. _Hmm, that blonde haired kid noticed the voice change huh, I doubt the others would have gotten it if he hadn't spoke up about the paper... this should be interesting to see how he does. _

The majority of the group just rolled their eyes at Naruto and began to plan amongst themselves attack strategies.

Naruto used his mind link technique to speak with Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru.

_Take notes. _

_What.._ Came the 3 way reply.

Naruto shook his head.

_Trust me.. Take notes no matter how ridiculous or boring it is.. _

Tsunade shot Naruto a questioning look but she nodded and took it when he passed some sheets of paper around to his teammates.

Sasho smirked. "Ok, in exactly 1 minute and 30 seconds the first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam will begin."

There were about 120 students packed into that small classroom.

And over half of them didn't even pay attention to the reactions of the examiners to Naruto's request for paper and pen.

The examinees were using these last few seconds to plan their strategy's and attack formations should they encounter enemies.

Orochimaru connected mentally with Naruto.

_Shouldn't we at least do some background work like how many guards there are in the classroom or what to do if traps occur... _

Naruto shook his head. _Just concentrate on taking as thorough a notes as possible. _

_I'm not sure if we can get everything word for word but that's what we should try._

_We know that after we're done with the 25 minutes then we still have an hour and 35 minutes... _

_That's plenty of time to get through 5 levels of a school. _

Orochimaru nodded and picked up his pen in preparation.

"And... now!"

Sasho stood up and went to the blackboard.

"The first test of the Chuunin Selection Exam starts now!"

He yawned and slowly moved over to the other side of the blackboard.

"Today, class." he drawled out.

He yawned.

"We are going to be reviewing the chemical makeup of lint."

Already disgusted snorts were heard.

As student after student turned they began conversing with one another.

Naruto activated demon eyes and hyped his senses up to max. he wrote down at the top of his paper.

_Teacher drawls trying to sound boring. _

_Topic discussion: chemical makeup of lint. _

Sasho drew a terrible picture of a shirt on the blackboard.

"This is a commonshirt. Naruto noted that he didn't space the syllables out. He had sped up for just that word.

He immediately drew out the exact same shape on his paper.

Jiraiya was taking notes but the further in he got the more he was glancing at Naruto with a 'are you crazy' expression.

15 minutes in, some of the students who were trying to pay attention couldn't take it anymore and nodded off. They were immediately disqualified.

"The contents of lint as you can see can be very exciting and educational, as the millions and million and millions and millions and millions and millions of tiny little specs surround the equal amount of mass that produced them in the first place."

Naruto scribbled this down word for word being careful to include all six of the millions.

"There are over one thousand types of lint."

Naruto was getting irritated. This teacher had been drawling every single word out.

It was driving everyone in the room nuts.

They were in a dangerous and important test and they had to sit here and wait for 25 minutes to pass while their teacher tried to sound as boring as he could be.

Naruto had noticed right away that the slow drawling tone was there to irritate as well as distort their sense of time.

It would be harder to pay attention and still know when the time to leave would be.

And indeed some students had already attempted to leave and failed.

One girl just blatantly stood up and tried to walk right out the door.

She got 2 steps before she was caught and put back into her seat.

"These type of lint include the meganas, the pourat, the gumoth, the sesident, and the marolo, just to name the** most important ones**."

Naruto scribbled this down exactly as he'd said them. In the exact same order.

Noting the definition on the pronunciation of "most important ones."

After many students attempts at leaving a team of 3 managed to pull it off by using summoned distractions.

Naruto was keeping a close watch on his mental clock.

The old him would never have passed this test, part of him wondered how the other sannin were able to do it.

Finally after exactly 25 minutes passed he put his pen down.

He sent a mind link to his teammates.

_Ok, that's 25 minutes._

Tsunade blinked. _What? But what about all the people who already made it out? _

Naruto grinned. _They left too early and were disqualified as soon as they were out of range of hearing in this room. _

Jiraiya mentally laughed. _Aight, oh mighty Kyuubi.. .so what's the plan?_"

Naruto took a look around the room. A few of the students were still taking notes, most were trying to find a way out. He spotted Ayame and her team cloaked in black ninja gear.

They were sizing up the guards waiting for a chance to move.

He also spotted the red haired kid from before.

He smirked as he saw Hikaru trying to stay awake. Geij was sizing up the room.

The others he didn't know.

A few other teams were also waiting. But two in particular were paying close attention to Naruto. One was a mysterious group of 3. The other was a 3 man team from the mist.

They were watching Naruto's group very carefully. A few groups of ninja from the hidden rain were propped against the wall looking at the guards formation. One of them was looking at Naruto.

Naruto used his demon eyes to increase his vision and calculated the position of the guards. _Ok, there are 11 total, counting the examiner... _

Sasho continued to drawl on about the mechanics of how lent flew through the air.

The way he calculated it they would have a window of about 3 seconds to pull off what he needed to do to implement his plan.

_Ok, when they all turn to walk along the perimeter they will lose visibility of us for about 3 seconds, during that time make kage bunshin using the flawed method. _

_Then we need to be fast enough to be out of the room by the time they turn around. It'll take about a second to make the bunshin so we have 2 seconds to get from our chairs to the door. _

_Everyone ready? _

The other 3 nodded.

They looked at each other and took their notes and folded them up and stuck the packets into their pockets.

Then they stretched back so as not to arouse suspicion.

At the exact moment, they formed the seals and blasted out the door leaving the examiner still talking.

They saw that Ayame and her team were still sitting there as were the rest of the ones they'd been observing.

Of course they could be clones or illusions. After all they were using clones so why not the other students.. Naruto and the other 3 moved silently and swiftly down the hall but also cautiously.

Naruto had all his senses at their peek.

He sensed a trap wire before they were even 3 feet to it.

He warned his team and they avoided the traps fairly easily.

Naruto then sensed a person on the next stretch of hallway.

And he wasn't moving. They'd have to engage. Using chakara he clung to the ceiling like a spider and began to crawl above the Jounin waiting below them. They hoped to avoid detection.

Unfortunately the Jounin's keen senses honed through countless battles sensed them.

He looked up and gave a slight smile. He then asked where they thought they were going. Naruto cursed and dropped down the other 3 following his example.

Now, beating anyone in this building would be child's play for them, but they wanted to avoid drawing attention to their abilities, at least for the time being. The Jounin smiled.

"Well now, before I kill you guys I have a question for you.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow.

The Jounin kept his smile. "So how many millions of times do you think I'm about to kick your ass?"

Naruto's eyes went wide. They'd get one chance to answer correctly.

His lips curled into a feral grin.

"Six" he said calmly.

The Jounin raised an eyebrow.

"Hmmm.." he said walking off to the side letting them see the stairs at the end of the hallway.

Jiriaya finally got it. "So that's why you wanted us to take notes!"

Tsunade smirked. "Wow that's pretty clever, hiding the answer to the Jounin's questions inside that stupid lesson."

They stepped over a new set of wires and entered the staircase.

They went down.

"One level down" said Orochimaru. "4 more to go" finished Naruto.

As they entered the 4th floor it was apparent that the traps were going to be getting much harder.

This floor had not only wires but also a special alarm system activated by chakara. So they couldn't use any chakra or they'd set off the alarms.

Avoiding the wires fairly easily Naruto noted that the guards were far more numerous on this level.

They ran into 3 unavoidable ones and managed to get out of a fight with the information in their notes.

However, their notes were running low.

They appeared to be designed to give them a few get out of a fight free cards but it was apparent that they were gonna have to fight if things kept going this way.

On the final hallway to the stairs they found there were no guards but instead a blank hallway. Naruto immediately knew it was a trap. Although even his demon eyes couldn't detect anything.

He cautiously moved around the corner and put a foot out experimentingly. He found it. The entire floor was riddled with explosive notes. They were hidden by genjustu.

As a matter of fact the real staircase would be right through the wall.

Naruto walked right into a side of the wall and disappeared through it. _Nice try but genjutsu's don't work on me, _the reason he didn't detect any traps was because the only thing there was explosive notes hidden by genjutsu.

The other 3 followed him through the wall. They descended the staircase to the third floor.

The third floor was much easier to navigate and it had about the same amount of guards.

They were stationed to move though, so the genin were able to get past them undetected. They descended the staircase to get to the second floor with apprehension.

The lack of difficulty on the third floor meant that the second had to be extra hard. They slowly crept out of the staircase. Taking a look around the corner he saw 2 Jounin patrolling.

Naruto used kage bunshin and made him run out past the Jounin getting their attention and led them down the hall into a dead end where he would then poof.

Not all the Jounin went for him but a good 5 did.

Naruto silently dropped in behind a Jounin and threw a kunai at the Jounin behind him. It hit the Jounin's forehead protector Knocking him out. The Jounin he'd dropped behind poofed into kawarami. But the Jounin who'd used it was already knocked out and the 4 genin were swiftly making their way through the trap infested halls.

Several genjutsus were placed to confuse the genin. Naruto saw through them all with his demon eyes. He rolled to the side to avoid a swinging blade.

"Damn" Jiraiya commented. "They aren't playing around."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. He looked behind him. They were being watched.

He didn't see anyone..

Even with his demon eyes...

He turned around and continued. They finally hit the final staircase.

After nearly falling through a cleverly hidden pit Naruto took a look outside the staircase and was surprised to find it went directly into the cafeteria. It was a dead run from there to the door.

And in front of them stood an army. 40 maybe 50 Jounin.

To make it out they'd have to do it dead run. There would be no sneaking out this time.

No answering questions. They would have to outrun an army of Jounin.

"Ok" Naruto said. "Basically this is it."

"When I say go, everybody make a dead run for it full speed."

The genin nodded focused.

He slowly creaked open the door.

"Ready..."

"Go!"

The doors were blown off their hinges as 4 blurs shot out across the cafeteria.

The Jounin were instantly alert and giving chase.

The 4 blurs shot across the cafeteria cracking the floor and leaving a slight trench as they went.

The Jounin were gaining on them. At least 30 Jounin were moving to cut them off. Suddenly one of them jumped up and kicked Tsunade into a table. She crashed into it and exploded into smoke. "Nani! Kage Bunshin!" the Jounin cried out in surprise.

Tsunade exploded out of the ceiling. Jiraiya popped out of the floor. Naruto had been running on the wall above his clone. The Jounin realized that the ones doing a dead run were decoys too late.

Naruto and Jiraiya hit the cafeteria doors and blasted out into the sunlight. Tsunade and Orochimaru were right behind them just as a Jounin reached out to grab their leg.

Orochimaru landed and rolled onto the soft grass. The 4 genin stood up as the doors closed cutting off the Jounin's surprised but grinning faces, and took a look at the scenery of the academy complex.

They spotted a fountain up ahead and saw some shapes sitting on it. As they neared closer Orochimaru gasped.

"Wow, not bad... you guys must be pretty good to get out this fast.."

Naruto grinned.

"So, I see you made it out first huh Ayame?"

She smirked. "Well, yeah but Azuma ninja are known for our stealth skills."

"To be honest I've gotten out of a lot worse on basic missions."

"Oh, by the way I want you guys to meet my friend I told you about."

Naruto suddenly noticed a presence behind him.

He felt, rather than saw the attack coming even though he had deactivated his demon eyes. He smirked. The blade of the cloaked figure sliced through the now blurring image of him.

The figure who'd attacked opened his eyes wide in surprise. Naruto was behind him with a kunai to his neck. He chuckled. "Ayame was right about you.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and took his kunai away from his neck. Ayame laughed.

"Yeah, I told ya.." "Anyways guys, this is my friend Rikimaru."

"Rikimaru these are the leaf ninja I told you about: Naruto, Jiraiya, Orochimaru and Tsunade."

The man pulled his cloak down.

He wore a black face mask with black ninja armor. The top was fitted like a vest and under it was a black net shirt. He had short spiked silver hair. His right eye had a noticeable scar and in the eye itself a red swirling mist was visible in the onyx orb.

All in all Naruto thought he looked like Kakashi if he got a haircut switched his sharingan eye to the other, and removed his forehead protector. Surprisingly like Kakashi. Almost disturbingly...

Rikimaru did not, however, have Kakashi's lax attitude.

Naruto could tell immediately that while Ayame may be cold and precise she was emotional.

She let her feelings power her.

This Rikimaru did not.

He could tell that by simply listening to him. Rikimaru smiled. He nodded.

"I am impressed Uzumaki Naruto."

The blonde genin shrugged. "So Ayame what were you gonna say before we got interrupted to take the exam?"

Tsunade cut in. "Yeah, I thought you said you were after that Meioh guy..."

Ayame narrowed her eyes. "I am."

"But, we have reason to believe that Meioh has sent some representatives to this exam."

"Also, it seems that he's working on some agreement with some underworld power or something."

Naruto narrowed his eyes._ Something to do with the Makai..._

"Of course that is purely speculation and rumor."

"As for the exam, we know he sent his representatives."

"How?" asked Orochimaru.

Ayame sighed. "You hear what happened to the guards posted last night?"

Jiraiya gulped. "Uh, they said it was the work of some wild animal.."

Ayame laughed. "Well, they're partially right, but it was definitely done by Meioh's men.."

"How you know" asked Jiraiya.

Ayame looked down.

"Because... it was exactly what they did to... lord Gohda's estate..."

The 4 genin gasped. Rikimaru remained passive and unemotional but inside one could see his rage boiling.

"That is why we've come here to finally confront the monsters that murdered lord Gohda.."

Ayame's eyes glazed over with hatred. "And when we do... they will pay dearly."

Her chakra swirled around her.

Naruto grinned. "You got stronger I see."

She grinned at him.

Orochimaru smirked. "So have we."

Ayame looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Really.."

"Well, this might get a little interesting then.."

Rikimaru looked at Orochimaru carefully.

The pale skinned genin could almost feel the intense stare he was given.

Rikimaru finally turned his eyes on Ayame. She nodded. "Oh, and this is Rin."

"She's the other ninja in our group."

The said shinobi came forward and removed her hood. She had long brown hair braided in a tail. She had similar eyes to Ayame. Ayame had chocolate brown eyes, Rin had a softer tanned brown.

She smiled. "Hey, nice to meet the kid who kicked Ayame's ass.."

Ayame twitched her eye. "He didn't beat me that bad.." she muttered.

Jiraiya laughed. "Uh, yeah he did. We had to carry your unconscious ass back to-"

Orochimaru cut him off. "Uh, well yeah but... she put up a pretty good fight.."

Just then Rikimaru turned his icy glare on a set coming out of the cafeteria doors.

The doors opened letting a trail of blood spill out.

Out stepped the same group of 3 cloaked in back with the symbol of the Meioh dynasty.

Ayame turned to glare at them. She gritted her teeth barely able to control her rage.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. The rest of the group already there turned to glare at the group of 3 hooded cloaked shinobi.

Almost directly behind them the team of mist ninja walked out with a disgusted look on their face. The pink haired girl muttered something about a massacre of the cafeteria."

Naruto continued his stare as the other ninja followed the movement of the 3 Meioh ninja.

Tsunade saw a slight glimpse of the carnage inside the cafeteria as the doors opened revealing another group coming out. She nearly puked. Naruto stared on unflinching.

The Meioh group finally settled near the wall of the second building and leaned against it arms crossed. The mist ninja congregated around the door to the cafeteria.

Soon more came out. It was pretty obvious that the reason they were able to make it out was because the Meioh group had "removed" all the guards and traps.

Thus, there was nothing to stop the others from coming out. A group from hidden grass saw the opportunity and used an acid jutsu to melt the carcasses and destroy the evidence.

Then using a blood absorption move they cleared off the area so that it looked like it was only a battleground.

Naruto sighed. He looked at Ayame who'd already gone back with her team and they were sitting on the fountain fuming. The rest of the test went by fairly quickly, so it wasn't too much of a surprise when a bell was heard.

Sasho poofed right outside the building almost immediately after.

"It's over."

Suddenly a chuunin appeared behind him and whispered something into his ear.

He nodded then his eyes went wide. "What!" "How many!"

The Chuunin continued. Again his eyes went wide "That.. How is... that possible!"

The Chuunin shook their heads then disappeared into the building.

Sasho growled but a bit of fear was evident in his face.

"Alright well congratz to all of you."

"This is probably the most I've ever had to pass the Truancy Run."

"Your next examiner will be here momentarily for the introduction of the second test."

"Good luck to you all."

No sooner did he finished saying this than a whirl of leaves appeared.

Naruto's eyes went wide.

"Ayako!"

The said shinobi smiled and waved hello to her fellow leafs.

She then opened her eyes and raised her eyebrow, she quickly pointed her finger at the group leaning against the wall and moved it to the fountain bobbing it up and down. She finished and let out a skeptical look.

"Are you telling me we had 68 pass the Truancy Run!"

Sasho only looked at her with a look of nervousness. He then bowed. "Excuse me, it seems there were some 'complications' with the first exam.. I'll leave you in the very capable hands of the second examiner."

With that he disappeared with a poof of smoke.

Ayako rolled her eyes. Then smiled. "Oh well, you guys must think you're pretty good for gettin through that one.."

"But, don't worry my test will thin you out."

"That I can assure you."

Naruto smirked. _This sounds interesting. I wonder what the second test will be. _

"Follow me" said the smirking leaf Jounin.

And with that the 68 remaining genin followed their second examiner off the field.

As they reached the area for the second test the group as a whole gaped their mouth's open.

Ayako smiled. "Now, I hope you guys are you guys ready for some fun..."

The assembled teams began to come in closer to each other.

Ayako's smile turned into a evil grin.

"Cause it's playtime.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Well. The idea for the first test came about after about 15 minutes of thought while listening to music.

Now let me say this right off the bat. I have seen a lot of "Chuunin exam fics" and they all involve the same thing.

A written test to cheat and the forest of death. I knew that I had to make up a complicated test that was original.

This test is completely original. I didn't take any of it from any other fic's or anything.

The information on the Tenchu characters is accurate with the exception of their ages.

In actuality Ayame is 24, in my story she's 16 Rin is really 16, in my story she's still 16.

Rikimaru is actually 31 in my story he's 22. Everything else is more or less accurate.

I do take liberties with Jutsus and what the Wrath of Heaven actually does.. But more or less it's the same as game.

Next chapter will be the second test administered by Ayako. More on the mysterious Meioh group as well. Also the Azuma and Meioh aren't genin. They don't do that type of thing. They are apprentice and then ninja. That's it.

So that's why they are stronger than the genin. Niether of them are interested in becoming Chuunin they each have ulterior motives that will be revealed later on.

Well r/r

and all my n$$$az said "It's like that, kid..."

pace.


	18. Chapter 18: Chuunin Exam pt II

Chapter 18: (Chuunin Exam pt II)

14208.disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games or songs I'm takin shit from.

The character Ayako is taken with permission from the author (Jeremy) from the Fanfic "Future Legends"

Review answer time...

To all the ppl who said U liked the test: I'm glad. This 2nd one has been somewhat troubling to make but I think I finally got it.

Aznpuffyhair: um, well like I said Itachi and Yondaime will play a big part in the story. But I don't know if I'mma do Yondaime as a genin. Also remember that the sword smith was named Arashi so Yondaime will have to have another name to avoid confusion.

Also I'm probably not gonna make him Naruto's father.

They'll probably have more of a brother relationship. The father thing is done too often.

Besides I have Kagen for that purpose.

Glad u liked the blood. This chapter will be a little lighter but the fighting tournament part of the exam is coming up..

So.. Blood is on the way.

Madnarutofan: you are pretty perceptive.

Now I wonder if any of u caught the hidden reference of another character in the exam.

I've already alluded to him but it's very vague.

The exam will take a surprising twist. And the forces of the Makai are definitely at work in the background.

Keep in mind there are a lot of stuff you don't know. Stuff Naruto did as Ramen, stuff that happened in the Makai, and others. At the end of the story yall prolly be like.. Damn he had that shit planned out from chapter 1...

Good observations and yes a shitload of more foreshadowing to come.

KatonKageNaruto: prolly not, lol..

Maybe Garra...

Skuld's Sentaro 5: It's just you.

(Just playin, but slaughtered is a little weak to describe what happened..)

Azure: um, I'll see what I can do... I think "a Foolish Writer" is doin a naru/tsu fic after they finish the naru/kyu fic "A Forbidden Life leads to Forbidden Love."

Its pretty good btw. My fic is mainly Naruto and the rest of the 3 sannin learn how to fight like in DBZ. More or less that's the whole point of mine lol...

Starjacker: neh, not DDR, but Orochimaru will get better when he understands how to follow the arrows. Then he'll have competitions with Itachi.

MysteryLady-TX: ...

Where to begin lol...

Well to start off I wanna thank u for reviewing every single chapter. U r the 1st and only person to do that. And I appreciate U taking ur time and effort to let me know how u liked it on a chapter by chapter basis.

Next to answer some of the more pertinent comments/questions

chapter 1: thx, not many ppl liked my chapter 1. But its unrealistic that just because Naruto brought him back that Sasuske would just give up on going to the Sound to gain power.

Of course he'd just wait till he was better and leave again. And I couldn't think of a more painful experience for Naruto then to have the only ppl he could supposedly depend on disown him and tell him it was all a trick to keep him as nothing more than a weapon. Oh well, glad somebody out there actually liked it.

Chapter 2: Amana is Kyuubi's sister. And since they are the same now, she's Naruto's sister.

Chapter 13: well, that's the irony of it isn't it. And when he goes back Naruto will be so powerful that even if they told him what happened he'd think they were only trying to get him as a weapon back again. Im not really leavin many doors open for a happy ending am I... he he I'm evil.

Chapter 17: well, u'll see in this chapter huh..

To all again thx for ur reviews. This chapter kinda took a lot of thought to come out with.

Also, I just finished watching the English Naruto this weekend...

I didn't mind Gundam Seed, DBZ, Yu Yu Hakusho, hell I could even deal with Zatch Bell, but

They.

Butchered.

That.

Show.

Little fuckin Irish 4 year old: Believe it!

The whole time I was watching it in between open mouthed gasps and almost tears. I kept expecting Naruto to run away from Konohamaru and be like:

"They're after me lucky charms!"

To give those who were smart enough not to watch it an example this is a word for word excerpt from the show:

Sandaime or (lord Hokage): ...don't tell me it's Naruto again.

Shinobi: it is Naruto again. Not yeah its Naruto, or of course its that little demon but, It is Naruto again. They took out the whole if u wanna be Hokage then u have to kick my ass and put in some Roman "defeat me in battle" bullshit! They were too much of a pussy to say the word demon. It was always fox spirit or the 9 tailed fox.

Oh, and my absolute favorite they made the ppl shoot back after the **sexy jutsu **without having a drop of blood. It looked ridiculous. Like the entire village was epileptic. Naruto turns into the girl and then they fly back and land on the ground twitching for no apparent reason...

And the hotdamn _believe it_ line... if I hear the little kid say "believe it" again Imma find his punk ass and put a hit out on him

BELIEVE THAT MOTHER FUCKER!

Damn... ok well now that I got that outta my system ..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

On with the story..

Ayame raised an eyebrow. Hikaru jumped up and pointed angrily at the instructor.

"Hey lady what the heck!"

"We just did a really hard test are you saying we gotta do another one right on top of it!"

Ayako merely smiled.

"Exactly."

Geij narrowed his eyes. "Anyway." Ayako continued. "The 2nd exam will be..."

"A death match."

The red haired boy from before raised his eyebrow. "That's it?"

Ayako grinned. "Oh, this isn't just any type of death match."

"You will have to go up against me in the ultimate death trap."

She then held up a small green plastic case and smirked.

Orochimaru nearly face faulted. Naruto blinked.

She was kidding.

She had to be.

Tsunade blinked in confusion. Being a girl although a tomboy she had never witnessed the green case that the majority of the male population seemed to recognize quite well.

Jiraiya smirked. "Are you kidding Ayako-sama there's no way anyone can beat me in that!"

Orochimaru and Naruto glared at him.

"Thats because you jump around like a spaz, so we can't hit you" muttered Orochimaru.

Geij had never seen that item before but it appeared as though it was quite well known. One young brown haired youth from hidden sand glared at the examiner.

The stupidity of it was maddening.

This was a chuunin exam, were they expected to judge their ability with something as trivial as... That.

Ayako smirked. "Well Jiraiya if you're so confident lets see you back that up!"

"Ayako then let out a laugh.

"I'll have you know I am the unrivaled, undisputed, undefeated, Halo 2 champion!"

"I beat Sarutobi- kun every time we play."

Tsunade cocked her head to the side. Halo 2?

The glares that the shinobi were giving her were nearly burning through the Leaf Jounin.

_Wow_ she thought. _I didn't expect them to be this uptight.._

She shrugged.

"Jeez, calm down.. It was just a joke.." she said smiling putting a hand behind her head.

Finally the sand genin could take no more. "Enough! Where is our real examiner!"

"You are not fit to be a shinobi let alone a examiner!"

With that he dived at her at incredible speeds.

Ayako let her smile drop to a grin. Still holding the game case in one hand she raised the other.

The sand genin jumped up just as he came in range and performed 3 hand seals preparing to release a spew of sand from his mouth. Ayako yawned softly.

The sand never left the throat of the unfortunate sand ninja.

One second Ayako was on the ground, the next she had chopped the throat of the sand ninja causing his chakara flow to cut off suddenly and the sand exploded in his mouth choking him.

Ayako sighed and tapped him with 2 fingers on the back causing him to throw up and collapse unconscious in the puddle of his own vomit. She lightly and silently dropped back to the ground. She narrowed her eyes and said.

"The team that this ninja belongs to will be disqualified."

She then appeared to simply shift back into happy mode.

"See, I told you I'd start to thin you out."

"Now for the real test..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Nidaime was sitting at his desk sorting through his mess of papers.

His task was quickly and efficiently being completed. But, his thoughts were on another subject.

The temporary quarters they had given him were hardly suiting for a Kage but the Leaf was still somewhat new.

And it hadn't earned the respect from the other villages that many of the more well known Kage's commanded.

He sighed. Well, it wasn't like they would remain unknown. Not after they saw Sarutobi's team. Still something.. wasn't right. He couldn't quite tell what it was... but.

Something about the exam just had an air of danger.

The time they had now was too.. Quiet, like the calm before a storm.

And the Hokage could only hope that this was merely paranoia.

If he only knew what was coming..

If he only knew...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Okay, the second test is more or less a mission."

This got the attention of the crowd of genin.

Aayko nodded, her face serious once again.

"This test is much harder than the previous for one reason."

" It's real." "The missions you will receive will be team orientated. They will range from delivery to assassination."

"If any of you become Chuunin you will immediately start to have higher class missions, and the danger of these will greatly increase."

"So this is to help prepare you for doing higher caliber mission types."

"However, some of the missions in this test will be too difficult to complete."

"Others, you have a slight chance of it if you work together."

"You will all have a set of bells."

"You must complete the mission to obtain the bells then you must meet at a different village for the final portion of the exam."

" The area of this test is too wide to monitor, so as far as one of us stepping in to stop a bully or killer, you're on your own."

"You have 2 days to complete this exam."

The set of jaws that dropped were almost synchronized.

Ayako smirked. So for these reasons I will now ask if anyone wants to drop out of the exam now and come back next year to try with a different test."

"I will, this is insane."

"Yeah me too."

More and more of the genin who'd been so confident just a few moments before began to think about the bodies of the Jounin that guarded the first exam.

They were torn to shreds, and whatever did that to them was there with them.

Of course it was insane for anyone to willingly go out into the wilderness alone with that!

Several more of the genin dropped out at this one chance.

Ayako smiled. She knew the fear and sense of self preservation would kick in. But only those who stayed even though the chances for survival were dim were worthy of the chance to become Chuunin.

She casually glanced over and noticed that Naruto and his team were unfazed by the terms of the exam other than a bit of surprise at the time limit.

Ayako continued. "Well congratulations to all those who remained."

"Now if you will make your way over to the booth over there you will receive your missions."

We had actually planned on more people staying so we will decommission the ones whose missions are not picked. Ayame casually looked over at Rin as Rikimaru studied their mission.

He then nodded. Hikaru, Lana, and Geij looked somber. They fixed their gaze on the horizon.

The 3 cloaked Meioh ninja only smirked at the prospect of more blood.

The mist ninja cast a casual glance at them.

Naruto and his team were quite surprised when they got one of the easier missions. The blonde haired kitsune shrugged. Ayako smiled.

She counted it off. "We will begin the 2nd test of the Chuunin Selection Exam in exactly 1 minute."

"Prepare yourselves, you will have 48 hours to complete your mission and make it to the designated village where the final will take place."

"To those who make it there I'll be waitin for ya..."

"To those that don't... good luck."

"And now.."

"Begin!"

The set of genin blurred out of view as they began at as fast a pace as possible. Ayako smiled as she watched the potential of the future shinobi world.

She then snickered.

She hadn't had it nearly as hard during her time around. The stuff they were putting the kids through was bordering on insane, but rumors of war were in the air and the villages wanted to make sure that Chuunin were qualified for their rank.

Just in case...

She took one last look before going to meet Sarutobi for lunch.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru groaned. They were given one of the worst missions ever. They had to journey into the smallest little shithole town and take out an entire syndicate.

That was a mission for a task force of Jounin. Not a team of genin. Even Geij was a bit nervous as they continued through the forest jumping from tree to tree.

Naruto shot toward the small village on their map followed by his 3 teammates close behind.

Tsunade grinned as she ran. They had a mission to deliver a special message to Yakuza leader who happened to have a pretty big set in the area.

The only reason it was even a B class is because the other gangs might have hired missing ninjas. And even if they did it wouldn't matter against Naruto. This mission would be over in like 5 minutes.

Then they would have the rest of the time to hang out in the town which was well known for it's hot springs and its casinos. And with Naruto's ridiculous luck.. She grinned evilly.

Orochimaru was torn.

He knew the mission would be easy and they'd have plenty of time to just relax. He also knew that the arcade would be open. Now while he was quite excited about trying out a different version of Mortal Kombat, he was also quite aware that another game would most likely be there.

His arch nemesis.

The infamous Dance Dance Revolution.

And if it was, he vowed to conquer it.

Jiraiya was somewhat interested in Orochimaru's attempts at the arcade games but not so much as the baths.

The hot springs were a perfect spot to acquire some data for his lyrics.

After all he wasn't "Da Don a Peepin Tom's" for nothing.

No one was going to deny M.C. Toad Master Jiraiya his inspiration.

With these light thoughts the 3 continued on. Naruto however had a much different set.

_I know_ _I was being followed in that last exam... _

_Why couldn't I find them.. _

_Whoever they are they're good enough to slip past my demon eyes.._

_And no one in the world should be able to do that.. _

_This could be trouble_...

Each with their own thoughts blazing Team 5 continued on their way to the small town of...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Osato. "What?" asked Hikaru. Geij rolled his eyes.

"You idiot, you asked where we were headed to. We're going to a town called Osato."

Lana sighed. "This mission sucks."

"The only plus is that the village is known for its hot springs."

Geij glared at the light blue haired girl next to him. "We are not going there to vacation." "Not if we want to stay alive." They had been discussing different strategies for killing off a large majority at once.

That way there was only a small percentage that had to be dealt with while they were alert.

But the only safe plans required more than 2 days to preform.

To be honest none of them really thought they had a chance to successfully complete this mission and survive it. They sighed as they continued on taking a break and walking through a green pasture.

They were now in a small area in fire country as they made their way to Osato.

Geij suddenly looked up. His eyes went wide.

He pushed Lana and Hikaru to the ground. He then ripped out a kunai just in time to deflect a storm of shuriken.

He jumped into the air and twisted forming hand seals as he did so he then spit out a breath of Ice at the ground shouting

"**Ice Element: Freezing Gust!**"

The next wave of shuriken that flew toward him was frozen in a solid sheet of ice and was embedded as the frozen ice formed a wall like barrier in front Geij and his teammates.

Geij was quick to form more hand seals knowing that some of the opponents were below the ground and wouldn't be slowed down by the barrier in the least. He slammed his hands down and formed a double element seal.

"**Doton eno Suno Element: icyjin spike no jutsu!"**

he had completed the technique before he'd even finished verbalizing it.

The ground underneath them was frozen and ice like spikes shot under the ground impaling whoever it was that was preparing to attack them.

Geij felt but wasn't fast enough to avoid the Grass ninja that punched him with enhanced strength added by chakara.

He was still performing the jutsu on the ground.

Thus, he was forced to take the full force of the attack.

He was knocked back through his own ice barrier crashing through it and slamming into the ground.

Geij looked up and saw a poisonous barb shooting at him.

"**Ice Element: Razor wall no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly a sheet of jagged ice shot out of the ground and cut off the poisonous barb aimed at Geij allowing him the time to recover and jump backwards. He turned his head in surprise to find.. Hikaru!

The silver haired boy glared at the black haired Grass ninja.

Lana came from behind him and swept his legs out form under him as he fell she charged a set of ice spikes in her hands and rammed them through the neck of the grass ninja. She then went wide eyed and quickly went under ground as the stabbed boy exploded and poisonous fumes emanated from his exploded body.

Geij narrowed his eyes. _Poison Grass clones. _

_Fighting these guys in a meadow full of grass in the middle of fire country is not the place to win. _

_The ice techniques are already melting and losing power before they even hit the opponent..._

Suddenly Lana shot out of the ground quickly followed by spores.

She formed 2 hand seals and made a basic coating of ice around her body shouting

"**Level one: Ice Armor!" **

It was basic and wouldn't have stopped any attack designed to penetrate.

But the spores were merely there to latch onto and explode.

They did that but she was protected from the burning heat as her ice covering was melted away. She skidded to the ground before finally collapsing from chakra exhaustion. Geij cursed.

_The sun is constantly taxing our chakara. _

_All of our techniques require nearly double the original amount to preform simply because of the weather conditions. _

_At this rate..._

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a ball of fire that melted the green vines that were about to wrap around Geij. He looked up in surprise. There stood the red haired kid from before.

The one who'd threatened them at the beginning.

"Oiy, you guys sure are amateurs.."

"Using ice moves against grass ninjas in a meadow full of grass."

"Not to mention its like 70 degrees out here.." He chuckled and walked over with his team. The blue haired boy was wearing his black wife beater, and another orange haired boy that wore a bandaged lower face mask.

The red haired boy smirked. "If you really wanna fight grass, you use fire."

he emphasized this by making a single handed seal and a ball of fire popped into his hand he threw it at the grass ninja.

The black haired shinobi sneered and dodged it.

Or so he thought.

The red haired boy moved his hand down and called out

"**Fire Element: Ring of Flame!"**

The grass around the Grass ninja was lit up.

A blazing inferno surrounded the black haired boy and his green haired teammate. She screamed out in fear and the boy began to shake as the heat began to burn them.

The red haired sun ninja smirked. "You guys want out?"

"All it'll cost ya is that bell you have there."

"What!" shouted the black haired boy.

The blue haired sun ninja laughed loudly.

"Well you guys could always go underground to avoid the flames.. Or at least you could if the ring of flame didn't set the underground on fire too he he." The orange haired one finally spoke

"You pretty much have two options,

1.)you can hand over the bells and get away with your life..

2.) You burn to an crisp and we just make a bubble around your belt then we take the bells from your charred corpses. Its your choice."

"D-damn" the black haired one cursed. "Fine take em just get us outta here!"

The red haired sun ninja smirked. The stone ninja they'd been with before was no longer with them.

He was the one who mainly instigated shit. Still, he normally would have just let the idiots burn but... the green haired girl was pretty hot. So the sun ninja's deactivated their jutsu and let the shaking grass ninja's fall to the ground.

The bells had been thrown as soon as they had agreed. The red haired sun ninja stood up.

"By the way, my name's Karato."

The green haired girl stood shakily along with her raven haired partner.

He glared at them "We will get you back for this."

"You have no idea!" he spat out.

Karato laughed. "I'll be lookin forward to it.. As a matter of fact.."

He tossed one of the bells to the green haired girl winking at her.

"Here's a start back on track, I'd like to see how you do in the finals."

The girl caught the bell but glared even harder.

"You will regret this!"

With that the 2 remaining ninja shot off to go find someone else to rob for more bells. Geij looked at Karato. "So why are you helping us?" Karato shrugged.

"Boredom I guess., still you didn't do to bad."

"Considering the conditions you had to work with.. This might get interesting in the future.."

"So what's your mission?"

Hikaru rolled his eyes."We get to go take out an entire syndicate in this hot spring town called Osato."

Karato laughed. "Well, yall got stuck with one of the crazy ones huh, we just got a special bodyguard mission."

"Oh well, sucks to be you.. Ha ha good luck and try not to die, later"

With that a blinding flash lit up the area causing the snow ninja to cover their eyes and when they re-focused them the sun ninja's were gone. "Great" muttered Geij.

Now they had to get Lana out of the sun before she dehydrated.

And so the 2 snow ninja continued on to their destination hopeful that they'd be able to avoid any future fights.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame smirked.

This was supposed to be a hard mission. But these villages really were sheltered.

Silent assassination was her specialty.

They were to slip in to a castle and kill the sleeping lord of the province. As if that would be hard. And what's more she had 2 others to help her. She usually did this solo. This would be so easy.

This exam was turning out to be quite a pushover. She knew that in the finals she would finally be able to confront the bastards she'd sworn to kill. And that would be the time. To finally use it.

They would feel the power of the Azuma clan.

They would feel the Wrath of Heaven.

Also maybe she'd get a rematch with that Naruto kid to see how much stronger he'd gotten. Maybe she could match him now. Either way, the main thing was to make it into the finals and take out those monsters.. Once that happened.. It didn't matter what happened to them. Rikimaru suddenly stopped.

"There." he said pointing to a large structure. Ayame smirked. The 3 ninja's formed identical hand seals in synchronization. Then calling out "**Azuma Style: Dark Stealth no Jutsu!"**

As soon as the 3 had finished saying this they vanished. They had become completely invisible. Even though it was broad daylight. The 3 swiftly and silently scaled the wall into the compound and dropped quietly onto a platform with 5 guards walking by. Within seconds all 5 were mysteriously seized and killed by a unseen force.

By the time the fifth body dropped to the floor, the 3 ninja's were already in the next room silently creeping closer to their goal.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

'All right."

Orochimaru took a deep breath.

"It is time."

his worst fears had been realized.

The arcade had indeed carried not one but 3 Dance Dance Revolution games.

Orochimaru opened his yellow eyes. They burned with inner passion.

Some would say the blazing power of youth.

He stepped onto the machine. It's screen read clearly: _Insert 4 Tokens to Play._

The pale faced boy brought a trembling hand to the small slot with 4 shining gold tokens.

With fiery determination and unshakable resolve he shoved them in one after the other and the game started. He selected a song at random. As he waited for the game to load the instant seemed to stretch out forever.

He felt reality slipping away. He had gained a state of inner peace.

He was one with the machine. His feet would be drawn magnetically with the arrows he needed to step on. He was prepared. He would conquer this monstrosity today.

Suddenly the world sped up again as the games music began to play.

A Japanese techno-pop beat. As Orochimaru opened his eyes this time and tensed his calf muscles, a new sign played in his eyes.

Usually appearing as snake eyes they had become something else. If only for this moment he had the ultimate tool. That which would make him unstoppable. He had the eye of the tiger.

(Insert opening survivor guitar music)

he saw an arrow fly by at incredible speeds. He tried to move his foot but it felt like lead.

**Ouch! **The screen read. He didn't' let this dissuade him.

He pressed on. He saw another 2 arrows he moved his foot and hit the wrong arrows. Another set of **No **and **Ouch!'s** rang out.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and furrowed his brow in concentration.

(Survivor music increases in volume) the arrows became faster and more complicated patterns. He missed every one. Beads of sweat began to fall down his face as he continued trying to force himself to win. Laughter began to come from the spectators who'd finally stopped to watch the unusual sight.

(The lyrics begin to play)

Orochimaru continued and began to move his feet in patterns trying to follow the arrows that were directing him.

His feet began to blur as he moved them so fast.

_Rising up_

_back on the streets_

_did my time took my chances..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Come on come on..." Tsunade grinned.

"Yes royal flush go Naruto-kun you're unstoppable!"

The blonde haired kitsune sighed. He had won her like 15 games now.

She really needed to work on her compulsive gambling problem. The blonde kunoichi smirked. "Any other takers wanna test the unstoppable combined power of me and my boyfriend!"

"Come on. What, are you afraid of the Legendary Sucker!"

At this more men piled up at the table and threw down their money bags.

Tsunade smirked.

Naruto sighed.

The 2 leaf genin grabbed their dice and prepared to throw.

One of the older men laughed as he threw a snake eyes.

Naruto cocked his hand back and prepared to launch them.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

_So many times_

_it happens too fast_

_you trade your passion for glory_

Orochimaru shoved his last 4 coins into the machine as he prepped himself for another round.

Beads of sweat poured down his head like a waterfall.

The spectators usually would be mad he was hogging the machine but were far too busy being incapacitated with gut wrenching laughter to mind.

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_you must fight just to keep them alive.._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya was being chased out of a bathhouse.

He'd dropped his sexy no jutsu henge after being completely enthralled in his observation. One of the girls had slapped him playfully and pushed him into the wall and the contact combined with total lack of focus had resulted in a failing of the jutsu.

Which had resulting in a screaming angry mob of feminist banshees.

The white haired genin sighed as he ran barely dodging the thrown projectiles that were hurled in his direction.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru had run out of tokens now he needed to get more so he sent a kage bunshin to go get him $50.00 worth of tokens.

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_and he's wat-ching us all with the_ _eyeee of the tiger! _

The survivor music playing on the radio only served to further intensify the laughter as they continued to watch the pale skinned boy attempt to play DDR.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hikaru sighed. They were camped on the roof of Osato's water house.

Geij was currently trying to memorize the pattern of the Yakuza syndicate's guards.

But there were like 20 of them. And this was just the front yard...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_...eyeee of the tigerrr!_...

His long tongue was beginning to get really parched, still he kept going.

Paramedics had come to see to the hysterically laughing crowd.

Some of them were about to suffocate from laughing so much and not breathing. However, soon the paramedics were on the floor right beside the rest of the crowd.

They dropped some of the stretchers causing the already hyperventilating kids to flop back onto the floor still laughing. This being a humorous sight only served to intensify the laughter.

Indeed, Orochimaru playing DDR was a deadly fighting style.

Soon the entire arcade would suffocate from laughing to death.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Geij had finally gotten the front yard memorized.

But Hikaru and Lana had left the building.

He sighed.

Hikaru had mumbled something about using the bathroom.

Going solo would be asking for death. So he went to find his missing teammates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lana was still looking for Hikaru. The silver haired idiot couldn't hold his damn business until the mission was done. She didn't want to interrupt Geij so she went to find him herself. Then when she found him..

Rolling on the floor of an arcade laughing hysterically.

She looked up at the pale skinned genin from before.

The really fast one.

He was blushing furiously. He stepped off one of the games that appeared to have a set of arrows jutting off in all directions.

Suddenly Geij came up behind her.

He saw Orochimaru and gasped. Orochimaru finally noticed the snow ninjas from before and raised an eyebrow.

"What are you guys doin here?"

Geij then explained their mission.

Jiraiya showed up with a black eye that Tsunade was currently healing.

Even as the soft green chakara slowly healed his eye the blonde kunoichi was yelling obscenities at him.

Suddenly they saw the other 3 shinobi.

Naruto cocked his head to the side. Geij side and then explained what they were planning on doing.

Naruto laughed. "That sounds kinda complicated."

"If it were us we'd just go in and wipe em all out by blowing the whole thing up.."

Geij looked at Naruto with a look of annoyance.

"Yes, if that were possible.."

Jiraiya smirked.

"Actually it is.. You want some help?"

Hikaru smiled. "Yeah Geij the more people we got the better!"

Geij narrowed his eyes. "And why are you willing to be so helpful?"

Naruto sighed. "We already got our bells."

Orochimaru shrugged. "If you don't want our help we'll just leave then.."

Hikaru shouted in surprise. "N-no way we definitely want it right Lana?"

"Um.." she began.

"There" Hikaru said. "2 to 1 Geij, we win."

The brown haired boy finally conceded. "Fine but don't try anything funny."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I don't feel like doin something complicated anyway lets just blow it up."

"Where is it?' Geij raised an eyebrow. "Follow me."

When they arrived at the complex it could be seen that the guards were moving in a different pattern.

"Damn!" cursed Geij. "I just memorized their old pattern."

Naruto yawned lazily. "Are they all in there?"

"No" came the reply. The blonde kitsune frowned.

"Get them all in the complex and then lemme know when you do."

The snow ninja's raised an eyebrow but sighed. "Ok, this better work."

"Hikaru, you're the decoy." "N-nani!"

"You heard me get in there."

The silver haired boy shook his head. "Hell no what the heck is your problem!"

Geij sighed. "Look you are the only one of us who is fast enough to pull this off. Make all the targets get into the complex and I'm assuming that Naruto has a plan.."

"Something like that." said the blonde kitsune.

Lana looked at him worriedly.

Tsunade and Jiraiya were also a little curious what exactly Naruto was going to do.

"Idiots."muttered Orochimaru. _He already said that he's gonna blow the whole thing up._

Hikaru came running back into the yard with a band of lesser Yakuza lords following. He jumped up and formed a slide of ice and used it to get back to the roof. Naruto smiled and held his hand out in front of him.

He turned his fingers up and on each one began forming chakara.

Suddenly 5 swirling balls of chakara appeared on the tips of his 4 fingers and a thumb.

He smirked and put his hand up into the air and shot off all 5 balls into the sky.

He grinned wider calling out **"Uzumaki Naruto Element: Rasengan Storm!" **

He smirked and turned around and jumped off the roof.

He began walking away from the complex. "Oiy, you might want to get away from the building..." Even Orochimaru had to wonder what was coming.

He stared into the sky where Naruto had launched all 5 Rasengan's.

But as Naruto had warned them they all jumped off and ran to catch up the walking boy Hikaru couldn't see why they had just done that.

"Hey, what the hell did you just do other than alert the entire place that we're here!" Naruto simply closed his eyes and smiled pointing at the sky.

Geij looked up to see that a dark cloud was beginning to form above the buildings. He saw that the dark clouds began to emanate dark black and red chakara. As small lighting bolts of black and red shot across the now darkened sky. Hikaru's eyes went wide. Naruto kept his eyes closed as rumbling thunder began to resound through the town.

Suddenly 3 rasengan balls dropped from the sky and slammed into the ground in the front yard leaving a large crater for each hit. Then 4 more slammed down. Then 10 more, then suddenly all hell broke loose.

As 1000's of Rasengan balls dropped from the darkened cloud and fell in a almost solid wall of swirling chakara balls as it moved across in a straight vertical wall incinerating everything within the span of the cloud.

The balls continued to fall in a steady stream of destructive intensity. The 3 snow ninja's eyes went almost as wide as Naruto's other 3 teammates'.

"N-naruto!" Jiraiya tried to speak but was unable to form words.

This was indescribably cool.

Geij began to shake in fear.

What was that... thing!

Was he the one who'd killed the Jounin from earlier!

His power was insane!

The steady storm of Rasengan balls continued to fall for nearly 45 more seconds before finally subsiding leaving nothing standing.

Hikaru was in awe. And he'd wanted to fight this kid...

The wreckage from the Rasengan storm was nonexistent. There was nothing left. The entire complex had been wiped clean. It as now a barren clearing, almost completely flat.

"Well" Naruto said walking off "We are gonna go get some dinner, you guys can go get your bells now.."

The 3 snow ninja's only nodded dumbly as they watched the 4 shinobi walk off having the awed stares of the villagers following them the entire time.

The 3 snow ninja slowly shook out of their stare and walked off to claim the bells for the completed mission.

But one thing was for sure. The next portion of the exam would be a tournament.

And if they had to fight Naruto... there was no way that was gonna happen.

Even Geij would have agreed with that sentiment.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayako yawned softly.

She stretched out across Sarutobi and then sat up.

She cracked her neck a few times ignoring his loud snoring.

She slipped out of bed and got dressed.

The Hotel kitchen wasn't too shabby.

She could work with it she supposed.

She began to stir the pancakes in a small pan.

She flipped it and spread a syrup as she moved the oven open with her foot. She popped in a tray of biscuits. Next she made eggs and finished the pancakes.

She took the biscuits out and as if on cue Sarutobi appeared to consume them. She grinned. "Well, sabout time you got up, by the way Hokage-sama wants to see you."

Sarutobi groaned.

"Yeah, yeah, I know.. But breakfast first."

Ayako smiled. "Ok, whatever."

She sat down at the table and they said grace before Sarutobi went on a rampage finishing 3 pancakes, 4 eggs, 5 pieces of bacon, and 2 glasses of orange juice in about 30 seconds.

Ayako shook her head giggling.

She suddenly turned her head and then turned to look at Sarutobi who was looking as well.

He sighed. "Damn, that was fast. What did you give them one of the easy missions?"

She sighed.

"I don't have any control over what missions each one gets. It's a game of luck."

Sarutobi sighed. "Oh well, our peace is over.."

Ayako laughed.

"Well" Sarutobi began drawling out the last syllable. "I guess, I should go ahead and head over to see what Hokage- sama wants."

Ayako gave him a glare. "So I get to greet and feed your students huh?"

Sarutobi shrugged with a grin. "I dunno, that's your call."

With that he poofed into smoke.

Ayako sighed. She slumped down in her seat.

This test was supposed to be hard. Not have them come back with like a half a day to spare.

She sighed. And not soon after she heard.

"Oiy, Sarutobi- sensei! We passed!"

Ayako turned her head to look at the 4 genin and put on her sweetest fake smile.

"Hey guys, well I know you guys must be hungry.. How about some breakfast?"

The 4 set of eyes lit up.

"Oh yeah!"

Ayako turned around and let her mask fall.

_Sarutobi you will be sleeping on the couch tonight.._ she thought as she grit her teeth and went to get 4 or 5 more pans down and her entire inventory of pancake batter.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame and Rikimaru turned in their bells.

Rin had gone ahead of them and had already done so. The Chuunin examiner nodded. "Okay, good job." "You all pass the second test, welcome to the semi- finals."

The Azuma ninja simply nodded and walked off.

Rikimaru calmly turned to his 2 teammates.

"Alright this is it."

"From here on out it will be straight out fights."

The other 2 nodded.

"Be prepared."

Having said this, they continued on towards the path to the main district.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

3 cloaked ninja slowly strode together through the lush green foliage. The largest one smiled. His face covered by a cloaked mask did not allow the expression to be seen.

The others nodded as if sensing the first's excitement.

"It's almost time."

"Yes, soon we will put the plan into action."

They gave a casual glance over at the mist ninja sitting in a tree cooling off.

The white haired girl nodded slightly narrowing her eyes at the Meioh ninja.

She then smiled.

The cloaked figures gave a slight bow and moved on to the main section of town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what your saying is that they were ripped to pieces.."

"Yes."

"That's why we re- located the exam finals."

"As a Jounin you shouldn't be privy to this information, but if it threatens the safety of the village or our participants then I have no reservations about warning you."

"I understand Hokage-sama."

Nidaime nodded. "Sarutobi."

The goateed man stopped. "Yes, Hokage- sama?"

"This is just a feeling." the old man began.

"But it's a strong feeling."

"Be on your guard."

"Something's coming."

"Something big."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

note: Ok, well long chapter. Lets see, I apologize for the English Naruto rant at the beginning if that took up space you didn't want to read.

But that was just really disappointing.

Anyway, a couple of things. "Eye of the Tiger" is from Rocky.

It's a movie if you haven't seen it. You need to.

Um the rasengan storm is a technique I made up after I saw the anime of him mastering it.

I didn't steal that from anyone, like most of my jutus's it came straight form my head.

Ok anyway next chapter, the actual tournament starts.

Lots and lots of fighting.

Prolly about 4 or 5 fights a chapter.

And shorter chapters because of it.

anyway R/R

and all my readers said: "... _insert your comment_... "

pace.


	19. Chapter 19: Chuunin Exam pt III

Chapter 19: (Chuunin Exams pt III)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime, movies or games that I'm takin shit from. Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy: author of "Future Legends"

review answers:

Aznpuffyhair: lol yeah, I guess. The Rasengan storm is pretty destructive but u have to understand that when it rains it pours.

We talkin like literally thousand's of fully powered Rasengans. Its pretty destructive.

MysteryLady - Tx: hey, yeah thx. Well the 4th will prolly come out during the preparation for... not gonna spoil it. Whether I make him a genin or a adult is up to yalls review input and/or my preference. Right now I'm leaning toward him getting into the story as about 21. Yeah the ice attacks were fun to make.

Mingshun: um the rasengan storm?

Kagome13Chan: yeah, I hate that game I suck at it so bad. Thus, Orochimaru is gonna suck at it. At least for now. His training will eventually pay off an he'll get good. But he'll never get Halo... Zabuza and Haku will always beat him mwahahaha!

Madnarutofan: I know.. It is pathetic. I actually taped it too cause I thought it would be better. So I can watch it like 100 times in row. I do it whenever I need to cry. I agree with ur points. Inuyasha is much worse than Naruto ever is...

Ninja kids? I would have written one of those adult swim letters u see on the black screen, asking for members in my mercenary group to go assassinate the idiot that thought up miguzi...

Warrprince2000: well then, wait no longer! Cause more is here!

Also warning...

I still consider myself a noob because of humility and stuff but I have a high lvl Drk in final fantasy 11 so I was talkin to my friend and he was sayin how he was gonna get x box 360 and get FF 11. So...

I'm lvling my White Mage so I can Power level him so he's my level sooner. Because of this, this fic may slow down in its update speed a bit. My whm is really really weak (like lvl 7 lol) and needs better equip and they raised the AH prices ridiculously. So getting my Whm to a moderate lvl for PL ing may take a bit..

Thus I ask for patience and yes I still have like 10 chapters of ideas and a good idea of what direction I want to go. So if u don't get a update every other day like I been doin. There is the reason why.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on wit the story..

"Team beta in position"

"Team gama in position"

"Good, lets keep a low profile for a bit. The fire works won't start for awhile."

"Roger."

A figure stepped from the shadows. "Human."

The dark haired man turned around and looked into the slit green eyes of the humanoid creature in front of him.

"Y-yes.."

The creature curved its lips into a cold smirk.

"See that your men do not jump to action before the time is right."

"If this fails because of impatience, your village will be erased."

The man gulped. "I-I understand.."

"As you should."

With that statement the creature seemed to dissolve back into the shadow on the floor.

"Sire, is it wise to be working with these creatures?"

"No." "But they aren't asking, if they double cross us then we will have to deal with it, these are forces beyond our comprehension.."

"We should feel blessed if we survive this encounter ourselves."

The young man backed away from his dark haired superior.

He had a bad feeling about all of this.

A very bad feeling.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Each of you will draw a ball at random from this box."

"The number on that ball will determine your opponent."

The genin began filing through to get to the box. (Note: I'm only going to describe the important characters doing it)

Hikaru came up at his turn.

He reached in and let out a yell. "Ha, I got number 8!"

Geij rolled his eyes. "Hmm, it appears I have drawn number 3."

Next up was Rin from the Azuma clan.

She reached in and pulled out number 1. "Well, that sounds about right if they're based on quality.."

Next was 3 other ninjas.

Then came Rikimaru. He reached in and pulled a ball out giving it a look he said nothing and simply showed the number 12 to the examiner before walking back into the crowd.

Next Tsunade came forward. She reached in and pulled out a ball with a 5 on it.

She smirked and handed it to the examiner before walking off. Jiraiya came up and got a 9.

When Orochimaru's turn came he pulled out a 14 and frowned.

He'd hoped for something a little closer in. Oh well. He shrugged and handed the ball to the examiner.

Next Naruto came forward wearing his idiotic grin.

He pulled out a 19 and proudly showed it to the competition. "Oiy, number 20 should just drop out right now! Cause I'm gonna kick his ass!"

The judges shook their head at this display of childish immaturity.

So they had another loudmouth idiot this year.

Next came Ayame. She reached in and took a look before saying "I got 17" rather emotionlessly.

Later another ninja came forward. A cloaked figure bearing the mark of Meioh.

He reached in and pulled out a number 18. his eerie smile could almost be seen through his hooded cloak as he handed the ball to the examiner.

Ayame glared.

So she didn't have to wait until the finals after all huh.

So be it.

Finally Lana came forward and drew a number 11.

She sighed. She took a brief look at the board. So she had to fight that Rikimaru guy.. Oh well that shouldn't be too much trouble.

She shrugged and walked off. The rest of the ninja that were left then went.

"Alright, now that you each have your opponents. You have 1 hour to warm up and prepare. The first fight will be in exactly 60 minutes." the dark brunette examiner finally finished nodding and dismissed the genin.

Ayame looked at Rin. She cocked her head to the side in an unspoken question. Rin merely smirked. Ayame wasn't too worried. She knew about Rin's impressive hand to hand skills from her own experience.

Still, the guy she had to fight was still unknown. And unknown opponents should never be underestimated. No matter the circumstance. But it didn't matter. Rin would not lose.

She had to stay alive long enough to see the final confrontation.

Ayame was like a sister to her. She still had to see those Meioh dogs brought to their knees.

And Ayame would be the one to do that.

She took her long brunette hair and bunched it up in a spiked braid. She smiled as she remembered when she'd first begun to grow it out.

Ayame had insisted. She'd said that Rin always had short hair because she couldn't grow it.

Rikimaru had silently chuckled. This meant that he agreed with her. And so Rin had grown it out just to prove them wrong.

And she'd gotten quite a bit more attention form the male population after doing so. she had to wonder if Ayame hadn't goaded her into doing it just for that purpose..

She sighed then closed her eyes and began to focus.

A ways away Naruto stod against a wall with his team.

"So" said Jiraiya. "How much do we have to hold back?"

Naruto opened his eyes a bit and they glowed red as small yellow symbols fished across them.

( think the scouter's that the saiyans wear in dbz)

Naruto finished analyzing the power level of the group in front of them.

"Id say go half."

"Really?" Tsunade asked.

Naruto smirked. "These guys might not look it but they could be dangerous if we let them get out of hand. And while you do have a lot of chakara reserves you can't generate a lot at one time."

The 3 genin nodded thoughtfully.

Sitting on a bench stretching was a group of snow ninja.

Hikaru smirked. "I'm gonna kick all your ass's!"

Geij shook his head.

Lana only looked over at the one called Rikimaru.

The other 2 looked somewhat strong. Especially the girl with the huge shuriken on her back. But he just seemed average.

She should be able to beat him. "Hey Lana." she was broke from her thoughts by Hikaru.

"Lets do our best, neh?" "She shrugged.

"Yeah." He broke into a grin.

And all the way over at the end of the area was the 3 cloaked Meioh ninjas.

They were silent as 3 ninjas from the mist hovered near them.

Suddenly a loud "Oiy, you guys it's time follow me to the ring." resounded across the complex.

The set of genin followed Ayako to the ring and nodded as they say what they expected.

A set of boxes for each team.

A large stadium like crowd in bleachers and a large closed in platform with all the Kages of the represented villages sitting in chairs watching the action.

All the genin contestants were instructed to come to the center of the grassy area in front of the ring and bow to the assembled Kage's. They did so. Next they went to their respective boxes as the referee examiner stepped into the center of the ring.

"All right, no I know youv'e already heard the rules of the final test in the chuunin exam.

This is the home stretch but its also the one where a lot of shit happens."

"You are to fight amongst yourselves to the point where the opponent can no longer fight back, at that point I will step in."

"In the past we have had a lot of little bloodthirsty snots who killed thier opponents."

"So just to let you know, this can happen."

"If it does you will be out of the exam."

"So try not to kill the opponent cause if I have to step in I can assure you I will get a little rough." That's all, now.."

The Powerful Green haired jounin smirked. "The first match begins now."

"Will the contestants Azuma Rin and Kigaru Sato come forward."

The one known as Sato smirked. And walked calmly up onto the ring.

Rin did the same. The green haired referee nodded.

And jumping back he said

"Fight!"

Sato formed a bizarre set of hand seal as his arms stretched out to his sides.

Rin narrowed her eyes and blurred out of view.

Sato finished his seal and the symbol of grass on his forehead protector began to glow.

The entire arena suddenly began to shoot up grass. Razor sharp grass.

Naruto noted the true purpose for this attack. _There is no grass for him to use his techniques to make so he just did a move that gives him some. _

Sato smirked as he began forming another set of seals.

Suddenly his eyes went wide.

The grass was being parted.

And somethign was coming at him.

Something very fast.

He had to stop his seals and jump up forming seasl to avoid the human missile that was Rin.

He instnatly made the grass tilt to impale the rushing Rin. Suddenly she poofed into kawarami smoke.

Revealing a tuft of grass.

"Damn" Sato cursed.

He landed on the soft grass making it soft and harmless under him.

Then he formed a doton seal along with a tiger and then a ox. **"Grass Element:** **Swirling Spiral**!"

Th set of grass suddenly shot out of the ring and began to swirl in a spinning funnel of razor sharp grass.

Rin was finally seen with her hand on her sword staring in shock at the tactic.

He'd just removed his grass in one huge attack.

If it hit great but if it missed it left him with nothing to work with.

She pulled out her twin ninjato swords.

As the funnel came at her she placed her right front in front of her left fully extending both legs. She jumped up lightly and at the exact moment that her feet left the ground she preformed 2 finger seals.

"**Spinning Lotus: Fifth Formation." **

Wth that she placed the two swords out in front of her and began to move them in a rotary pattern. As the spinning funnel of grass shot at her she began twisting her wrists and the funnel was chopped to pieces.

As more and more came at her she reduced it to shrubbery.

Finally as the last bits were sliced to pieces she dropped to the ground lightly.

Sato cursed softly."Damn, I'm running low on chakara.. I was hoping that would have at least bought me some more time.."

As finished his final seal he called out his final trump card.

"**Summoning no Jutsu!"**

Orochimaru raised an eyebrow.

Meanwhile Rin calmly switched to a different stance and waited for the smoke to settle to assess the new threat.

As it settled the area now had a large plantlike creature that stood about 20 feet tall. On top of it stood the weary Grass ninja. "It's over" said Sato.

"Once, I summon Biolante no one has a chance anymore."

Rin calmly smirked. She threw her two short swords to the side and reached for her main sheathed one.

"Do you know what this is?" she asked calmly.

Sato narrowed his eyes.

Rin smiled. "This is my Nasume. And it will cut through anything."

"No matter the substance, it'll slice it like butter."

She drew the gleaming metal from it' black sheathe.

It gave off a soft blow glow as the sun shined on its metallic frame.

Rin smirked and sliced the ground. To the entire stadiums surprise the ring was sliced open as if it had been paper.

Rin disappeared under ground with the deadly weapon.

**Bad move human!** Spat out the hateful, venomous Biolante.

She then forced her roots underground and shot the massive trunks at the moving form of Rin.

The kunoichi merely smirked and sliced through the roots as it they were nothing.

She then popped out of the ground and lingered in mid air a few seconds before twisting rapidly and slicing in a wide arc aimed for the plantlike creature.

Biolante quickly activated a doton forcing some of the ring to come up and act as a block for the time to do a more effective grass shield. Rin only pushed through both the solid concrete as well as the shield and this time she connected.

The mighty plantlike creature cried out in pain as a deep gash was imparted to it by Rin's shining blade.

Rin's eyes went wide as she realized what it was bleeding though.

"Shit!" she screamed before barely dodging the spring of acid that shot up from the wound.

She twisted in a corkscrew and fromed 4 hand seals landing and calling out **"eye of Hagakure!" **the secret technique of her village.

Her eyes suddenly developed a blazing fire in them as the majority became completely black.

The blazing fire in her eyes was the m only source of light in the darkened orbs.

She smirked. "Oh, by the way with this technique active anything I look at will instantly combust."

Sato screamed "what!"

Rin continued. "And tell me, what are plants weak against?"

Biolante screeched as Rins gaze was shown directly at the head where the grass ninja was standing.

Biolante screeched. "**Damn it Sato, I can't stay any longer**!"

Sato's eyes went wide.

If she looked at him...

The flaming plant disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Sato managed to jump to the ground and barely had the energy to stand.

Rin reverted her eyes back to normal.

She blurred out of view and suddenly materialized behind the half conscious Grass ninja.

A quick chop to the back of the neck and she had won.

The grass ninjas teammates came to help wake him up and carry him back to the infirmary for healing.

Rin walked calmly off the side of the ring and back to her box with her waiting temmates.

Rikimaru nodded. "Well done" said Ayame.

Rin nodded.

Suddenly the green haired referee jumped onto the center of the ring.

A good chunk of it had been damaged but a portion remained intact.

"Next match Jurokiu Geij and Sakamito Hira . Geij walked up to the ring.

The sand ninja smirked and disappeared from her box.

In a show of extravagance a sandstorm blew across the ring and when it passed it revealed a smug looking Hira.

"Ready?" she asked.

The examiner ignored her and said "and now..."

He jumped back

"Fight!"

Geij calmly watched his opponent behind his high collared jacket.

He turned his head to the side and drew two kunai then he infused them with chakara and created a layer of ice over them.

Twirling them he threw one at the ground and the Girl who had been rushing toward him was face to face with a explosion of ice and entombed in solid block.

Suddenly inside the block the girl distorted her shape.

Geijh realized almost too late that it was a sand clone.

A wave of sand crashed into him from behind.

He formed 7 hand seals as he was flung through the air and said "**Ice element: Frozen Tenku no Jutsu!" **

He flipped and landed on the arena on his feet and then crouched and then slammed his hands into the ring causing a wave of ice to shoot out under the sand ninja to cover the entire ground around the ring.

The terrain was now not only iced over and slippery but some places were thin and had pools of water underneath.

The fight with Rin and the grass ninja had left several deep holes and indents in the ring.

And in these pitsfrozen water had filled up increasing the danger of the trap.

The sand ninja narrowed her eyes. She formed her own seals and made a tornado of sand appear out of nowhere then shouting

"**Sand Element: Eye of the Sandstorm!" **

Geij smirked and used the surrounding ice and snow under him to fuel his jutsu.

He created two snow clones and let the attack pick one of them up and dissipate it. The real Geij was skating up behind the Sand ninja and delivered a kick to her back.

She was caught off guard and was knocked onto the ice sliding farther because of it.

She tried to handspring off the slippery surface but found she gouldnt put any weight on her hands without toppling over onto her back.

Meanwhile Geij formed two doton seals and slammed his hands onto the ground.

"**Earth Element: Tremor Raken no Jutsu!"** he forced a set of pits to open up including the one the sand ninja was currently on.

Unable to gain footing she was forced to fall into the ice cold water and before she could get out Geij simply blew more ice form his mouth and compacted her in the ice pit.

He smirked. "Defeat is a dish best served cold."

With that he twirled a kunai out and prepared to drive it through the sand ninjas face when a examiner called out "enough!"

He shrugged and walked calmly hopping off the edge of the ring and back to his box.

The sand ninja was dug out of the ice by the examiner and two others melted the ice with several fire jutsu's.

Next up Takimo Tsunade and Sabunaga.Reiga

Both genin walked to the center of the ring. Tsunade smiled.

Her opponent Reiga was a powerful rain ninja.

"Ready..." began the examiner.

"Fight!"

Reiga glared at the blonde before him.

Suddenly she held her hand out in front of him.

"Wait."

He stopped shortand raised his eyebrow.

The blonde kunoichi smirked. "Y'no this ring is pretty messed up.. ."

Her assessment was right.

The ring was full of holes and water covered. Perfect for the rain attacks that Reiga needed.

She smirked. "I should probably clean it up a little bit.."

The examiners raised their eyebrows. She smirked and reached into her shirt.

She pulled out a small necklace with a green stone on the end.

She clapped her hands and the stone began to glow a soft green light.

She lowered her hands to the ground and a wave of blue electrical energy surged through the ring and small pools of light formed under the debris and the jaggen rocks and water began to seep inot the pools of glowing blue light.

Reiga's eyes went wide along with the majority of the stadium the Kage's included.

Finally Tsunade stood up smirking.

The ring was now completely cleared and exactly as it had been at the start of the exam.

"Much better."

Reiga narrowed his eyes and charged at her head first.

She smirked. "Bye."

With that she appeared to shoot out to the side. But as he looked on he saw she was right there. He then noticed the image beginning to blur.

"N-nandi!" suddenly he felt a presence behind him.

He formed a series of seals and shouted. **"Rain Element: Acid Rain no Jutsu!" **

The skies darkened and it began to rain in small batches of acidic water.

Suddenly the blonde's backappeared right in front of him activating a sheild of swirling chakra to block the rain.

She smiled sweetly. "Oiy, you lose."

With that she brought her hand to his face in a back hand but stopped short just as she was about to hit his face.

The shockwave of this speed forced him back a bit.

Then she moved her pointer finger and tapped his forehead protector.

He was immediately sent flying backwards and crashed into a wall leaving a sizable dent in the solid concrete.

He dropped to the ground unconscious.

'Thats enou.. Hey!"

Tsunade was already walking back to her team.

She flippantly waved her hand dismissively and said "I don't think it really matters all that much, you can count to a thousand, he's not gonna be wakin up for awhile."

That said, she hopped back into her box with the rest of her team.

The examiner shook his head. "All right movin on, match 4 Hikaru takashi and Meioh ninja 1?"

"Uh.. You're supposed to give your name."

The cloaked figure ignored the green haired examiner.

Hikaru happily jumped into the ring. "Oiy, screw it, he can name himself whatever he wants.. In a while he's gonna be the guy who got his ass kicked anyway!"

The examiner rolled his eyes.

Though he was still a bit unsettled by the display of the blonde from the leaf.

She was.. Insane.

The Meioh ninja also appeared to be interested as he stared at the young blonde talking with her team.

"And ready..."

The examiner jumped back

"Fight!"

Hikaru suddenly frowned. "Hey, you loser what the heck do you think your doing! This is a fight!"

The Meioh ninja was still staring after Tsunade.

Hikaru narrowed his eyes. "You punk, I'll teach you to ignore me!"

He formed 4 hand seals and shouted out. "**Frozen Tomb!" **

The Meioh kept looking at Tsunade and Naruto the entire time that the attack was creeping around him.

The ice suddenly rushed in to crush him.

Only dark tendrils of energy shot out of the cloaked figures body.

Crushing the ice as it was about to hit him.

Hikaru had meanwhile switched places with a snow clone.

The Meioh ninja shot out a kunia that imbedded itself in the heart of the clone.

As he had his arm out having launched the kunai the real Hikaru came up and activated his special jutsu.

"**Frostbite no Jutsu!" **

His entire body gained a layer of ice and a thin layer of chakara around it.

He smirked and punched the off guard Meioh ninja in the side of the face.

The hit did almost nothing as far as damage.

But then something surprising happened.

The area where he'd hit burned and a small patch of ice was left where he'd connected.

Hikaru smirked.

"The frost bite technique makes every touch create ice and frostbite even if its just a little graze."

The Meioh ninja now turned his attention to his opponent.

His spiky hair suddenly shot up and spiked even more rigid.

His eyes turned a icy blue. "Ready?"

The Meioh ninja remained silent and blurred out of view.

"Uh uh!" Hikaru slammed his hands into the ground making the air ice as he did.

Finally he finsihed cocooning himself in ice.

The Meioh ninja popped out of the ground and sliced with his claws.

He cleaved the icy cocoon in two with one blow. However, this large swing left him open.

And Hikaru ducking under the initial attack smirked and back flipped out kicking the Meioh ninja's chin as he did so.

The Meioh ninja's head was encased in ice.

Hikaru landed and dropped and swept the legs out from under the ninja and watched as his now ice head shattered.

Suddenly the body poofed into a dark inky substance.

Hikaru blinked in surprise.

He flipped froward and barely dodged a clawed hand as it slammed into the floor and raked along.

Hikaru narrowed his still frozen eyes.

He activated his ability to see through the ice as it was connected to his eyes through chakara.

He saw the position of his opponent and dodged just in time to avoid a blow designed to rip him in two.

Hikaru suddenly found an opening and sent a ice infused kunai at it. It hit and poofed the darkness clone.

He flipped backa and landed on the back of the real Meioh ninja as he had come in for another sweep of his giant claws.

Now standing on the back of the fallen ninja he stomped on his head both infusing it in ice and slamming it into the ring as well.

He smirked.

"Ha, loser!" With that he hopped off expecting the shattered ice to have imbedded into the head and knocked the ninja out.

Suddenly the ninja popped out and swiped at Hikaru catching him off guard.

He was flung to the ground almost 3 feet away form the ring.

His eyes wide in surprise as the Meioh ninja formed a hand seal.

He did not call out the name of the jutsu but it created a hole under Hikaru and he began to fall into the dark abyss before finally making a bridge of ice and hopping out.

"Damn!"Hikaru had to keep burning through his chakara just to keep from falling into the endlessly forming holes.

The examiers as well as the kage were speechless.

None of them had ever sen Jutsu's of this kind or caliber. It could wipe a army out if it was big enough. To just make a bottomless hole out of nothing but chakara required serious skill.

Hikaru growled, He didn't have a choice

. "Ok here goes.." he bit his thumb causing it to ice over and then formed the hand seals for it an called out

"**Summoning no Jutusu!"**

Suddenly the arena was alit with summoning smoke.

As it faded it revealed a 12 foot form. He had what appeared to be coal black eyes slitted and primal.

He had a strange worn and tattered hat.

His body appeared to consist of 2 balls of tightly compacted snow.

Hikaru grinned as he sat on the shoulder of his summon.

"**Frosty the killer snowman!"**

"Lets see you handle the ultimate snow summon!"

Lana and Geij were watching intently in their team box.

Lana lowered her head.

"I can't believe he actually did that.."

Geij sweat dropped. "He's actually going to use that ridiculous summon..."

Meanwhile the 12 foot snow man curved his stone mouth into a feral grin.

"**I have a treat for you mister ninja.."**

The Meioh ninja cocked his head to the side in confusion.

The psychotic snowman then reached into his body with his stick arms and pulled out a bright red chainsaw!

"**Look what santa left me!" **

"**Ya wanna touch my magic hat don't ya!"**

"**Come on, take it!" **

His eyes went wide and his grin went wider as he revved the gigantic chainsaw.

Geij just shook his head.

"That.. Summon is one of the most childish and ridiculous creatures I have ever seen.."

Lana sighed. "I wonder where he got the contract for Psychotic undead snowmen?"

Suddenly the huge snowman rushed at the Meioh ninja with surprising speed.

He raised his chainsaw and brought it down slicing the concrete ring as he went.

The Meioh ninja jumped away as his eyes went wide.

The snowman had already gotten in front of him.

It may look childish but it was indeed incredibly dangerous.

And Hikaru still had the effects of his frostbite jutsu active. While he was sitting on his snowman he could make and extension of the snowman have the power.

The snowman suddenly stopped and jumped up and landed on the ground with a dull thud.

The contact caused the entire area to be covered in ice.

A much higher level version of Geij's earlier technique.

The Meioh ninja narrowed his eyes.

This boy could be dangerous if this continued. He jumped into the air and carefully avoided the swinging saw as it's thermals carried him closer to his target.

Hikaru noted the Ninja coming at him and stood up preparing to counter with a ice punch.

Suddenly another one came up and Hikaru panicked.

He dint know which one was the clone.

He cursed and dodged out of the way of both attacks.

The blade meant for him slammed into the snowman, the fist did nothing.

As it was made of snow and it merely embedded into him the second as fate would have it, did do something.

It hit his hat.

Now if any of you know anything at all about frosty it's that if you want to keep "playing" with him you can't touch his hat.

It's what gives him his power and what animates him. Without it he's just a pile of snow.

And so when the powerful finger blade's crashed into the hat and knocked it off the head of th snowman. He lost his power and his movement.

Hikaru recovering form his dodge didn't see it in time and as the tower of inanimate snow fell he fell with it.

He landed on the snowy ground and was about to get up as the avalanche of snow that had been his summon fell on him.

He slowly pushed out of it and fought to rise as magic snow poofed into summon smoke.

He struggled out of the regular snow and cursed.

"Damn, well that su-" "u..."

The boy was slowly raised on the claw of the smirking Meioh ninja.

Geij and Lana were in a state of shock.

It hadn't quite registered to them what was happening.

Geij had fought Hikaru quite a few times.

And while he might be loud and obnoxious at times.

He was a very capable fighter.

So he kept expecting the Hikaru impaled on the claw to poof into smoke or snow or something.

But instead of snow. Crimson blood could be seen running down the silvery claws of the Meioh creature.

An un- worldly laugh began to reverberate through the ring.

"That's enough!" shouted the Jounin.

He jumped in only to be swatted away by the Meioh Ninja. More immediately jumped in. But they were to far away to stop the creature from hoisting the dying body of the young boy on his arm like a trophy.

Up for al the arena to see, the crowds that had been jeering and rooting for their favorite fighter had grown deathly silent. The thrill and entertainment had drained completely fro the stadium.

The bleeding boy looked down in surprise at his own body impaled on the claw of the opponent he'd been so sure he would beat.

He was.. Just another idiot who.. Thought he was weak. He.. He wasn't supposed to win.

He tried to speak but found it was excruciating. "I-I don't want to die.. I-I'ts not suppose to be like.."

He coughed up more blood. "Like..this.." "My dream.. Its supposed to.. Im not supposed to.."

He couldn't form any more words.

He was about to faint from blood loss and the incredible tax of his jutsu still running on his mind.

Lana ansd Geij finally registered what was happening. "HIKARU.. N-NO!"

Lana screamed and rushed in alongside Geij.

Naruto was stunned.

The rest of his 3 teammates as well.

The Kage's were in shock.

Before either the Jounin or his teammates could arrive within range the Meioh ninja smirked and spoke for the first time in the fight.

"Your life is over boy, goodbye."

With that he clutched his hand around a round object and ripped through the front of the boys impaled body.

He dropped in a bloody heap.

Geij stopped in his tracks.

Some of the Jounin did as well. In his hand he held the boys heart.

Slowly raising it he began to look directly at the boys teammates.

He raised the heart closer to his mouth.

Geij's eyes widened in horror. "NO!"

He ran forward and without jutsu or thought he rushed at the monster and attacked trying to knock his friends heart from his hand.

The monster only raised a leg and kicked the charging boy into the approaching Jounin.

Then he ate it.

In 2 bites.

Lana stared in horror.

She looked down to her friend lying there in a heap on the very edge of death.

He looked at her and pleaded with her his eyes though still cold from his Jutsu showed sorrow and regret of a indescribable magnitude.

"L-lana I-I.. Love you.. I- I guess.. In the.. End he.. kicked my .."

He coughed up blood as he let his head droop.

"My ass huh..." he mumbled incoherently and dropped to the ground lifeless.

"HIKARU NO!"

Geij stared in disbelief at his friend lying there emotionless.

Hikaru the boy who'd been so loud.

So full of energy and life.

So devout in protecting his friends..

Was gone.

Damn.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Ok, lets see.

Biolante is a Monster that Godzilla had to fight.

The Nassume is Rin's real sword. It was in Tenchu fatal shadows.

Um this chapter was more or less starting out the exam.

A little more was revealed. And a lot more was hidden.

The main and probably most important thing about this chapter would most likely be the death of Hikaru. This came about when I wondered what it would be like to see someone like the old Naruto actually lose.

To be killed even though he was fighting for his precious ppl. Anyway Hikaru was basically made to kill. I had this planned from the first time I thought of the snow ninja team.

I tried to give him enough of a personality, cool moves and a summon that would make at least some of u miss him. But thas entirely up to yall, weather you care that he'd dead or not.

Frosty the killer snowman came about as I was thinking of summons for the snow ninjas and I got the abominable yetti, snow wolfs and a snowman. I figured Hikaru with his personality would get the stupid one.

But frosty is incredibly powerful and virtually unstoppable unless you knock his hat off. Next chapter will continue the chuunin exam.

The way I have it set up so far is 3 more fights next chapter then 3 more the next then something gonna happen. Something big.

Anyway R/R/

and all my ppl's said "Damn, das cold.."

pace.


	20. Chapter 20: Chuunin Exam pt IV

Chapter 20: (Chuunin Exam pt IV)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin shit from.

Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy, author of: "Future Legends"

Review answer time:

madnarutofan: Well if I can get over the thousand "Believe it" 's and the Disney rated action its gettin almost tolerable...

well kinda...

not really lol...

Fattyaddy-99: lol thx, um yeah he will go back but im still deciding whether to make him go back as an enemy or a friend, prolly a mix of the two.

Saetan: (interesting name.. I'll pray for you..) Um yeah the snowman was fun to make.. Sort of.. There's a lot more goin on than u know. Believe it or not what's about to take place was foreshadowed as early as chapter 1. Plus there's the references to the secret character that u prolly haven't caught yet. Its pretty vague...

Skuld's Sentaro 5: lol yes they are rather evil.. And about meeting frosty well if u happen to find a raggedy old hat.. Don't put it on a snowman..

Mystical Kat: thx the tokyo idea is interesting.. Chakara is how it sound to me when they say it. I'm Shaolin so we use Chi. A lot of what I describe as far as terms, how to move, structure and theory on internal energies are real.

They are taken from experience. But ur prolly right I'm spellin it wrong. If such is the case I'll try to fix it but if it gets too troublesome to backspace each time I type it then I'mma just give up.

And I'm plannin on a side story with Jiraiya and Naruto in the Love Hina universe... so we'll see what comes up.

Oh b4 I forget no she cant. Ed was a Alchemist from the beginning. Tsunade knew nothing abt Alchemy until Naruto came along.

So she's not nearly versed enough to revive someone from the dead. (Yet)

Azure: Prolly not... her boobs will grow on they own by the time im ready to have her and Naruto get serious. A 14 year old girl with pamela anderson jugs would look a lil weird...

To all others thx for reviewing yeah its sad he died but yno what... in the real world the good guys don't always make it out without losses... anyway here is more like u requested..

Oh btw... personal goal for Whm from 3 to lvl 31 in 8 days.

I just farmed like 80k worth of tiger fangs so im set for new armor upgrades once my shit sells at AH.

Sooo. .

I'm nearing PL level so more chapters will come out a little faster. Also I got rank 4 and did this quest for a earring that lets u summon this NPC to lvl and help u fight stuff, pretty cool shit.

I wasted yesterday campin this stupid NM in Giddeus..

(didn't even show.. Hoo Mjuu the Torrent (equals) Pussy)

So today I decided to start up next chapter of my fic. Soon I'll be set and I can focus on it even more.

00000000000000000000000000000000

and now on wit the story...

"Alright, that fighter will be disqualified.."

"Sunokage.-sama. I apologize for your loss.."

"However.. I'm afraid we cannot halt the exam for the death of one person.."

"So.. Will the next fighters please come forward." "Muyoda Jiraiya, and Yuroko Seizo."

The white haired boy walked into the ring and stood with his hands in his pockets. His blonde opponent got into a loose fighting stance.

"Ready.."

"Fight!"

The boy began to circle Jiraiya. He knew that he was on the same team as that insanely strong girl from before.

If that was the case he knew that this kid must have some sort of special power like she did. Jiraiya smirked. "Y'no kid.. To be honest I don't really need to fight you seriously to win."

This angered the blonde but he stayed focused.

Jiraiya took his hands from his pockets and formed a single hand seal. He smirked.

"Henge!"

The boy suddenly was shrouded in a air of mystic ninja smoke.

As the smoke faded the boy nearly fell on his ass at the sight.

There in front of him dressed in a loose fitting gray robe and black pants stood a 20 year old girl.

A very pretty 20 year old girl.

"Sexy no Jutsu lowers your power level by whatever amount you choose."

"At least in this form I'll be able to have some fun.."

The boy lost his composure finally screaming "You! Who do you think you are.. You think you can make a fool of me!"

Jiraiya simply smirked. The boy charged at him kunai drawn.

And he formed a seal with one hand for a stone jutsu. Then the ground beneath Jiraiya opened up. The white haired girl simply smiled coyly then back flipped onto stable terrain.

As she landed she finished her seals and blew a stream of fire at the unprepared stone ninja. It caught him unprepared and he was forced to take the brunt of the attack.

He fell to one knee and went underground to recover.

Suddenly he popped up and sliced with his kunai at the feet of the young girl. But the legs turned into smoke.

_Shadow clone! _

He turned just in time to catch a kick in his arm bar.

He twisted attempting to break the leg but Jiraiya went with it using her flexibility to swing around in a split and used the momentum to bring her knee up to his face.

It caught him square on the nose. She then jumped up while he was dazed.

"**Jiraiya's Secret Ultimate Mega Taijutsu Technique**: **7 Seconds in Heaven!"**

She closed in and wrapped her legs around the dazed Stone Ninja's neck locking her feet under his shoulders.

She brought both elbows up simultaneously clipping him in the chin and then let them fall with the momentum of the blow to the ground in a handstand form.

She then twisted backwards pulling the entangled Stone Ninja head over heals to the ground slamming his body into the ring with a resounding crash forming a small crater.

The last thing the Stone ninja ever saw was the crotch of the pants, hence the name of the attack. When preformed with a skirt the opponent can be paralyzed and still be red faced.

Jiraiya finished her twirl and landed perfectly balanced on her feet.

Standing near the sidelines was Sarutobi.

_Damn you Naruto.. With the Sexy no Jutsu you've opened up a can of worms for perverted techniques like this from him.. Who knows what he'll come up with next.._

The white haired girl smiled then formed the release seal and poofed back into the cocky 14 year old boy. Laughing, he continued on to the edge of the ring and dropped off.

"He's done for.. Might as well move on." The examiners shook their heads.

"Alright, next up is Sakama Lana and Azuma Rikimaru"

Lana still with tears in her eyes stepped into the ring.

She couldn't get the image of his dying face out of her mind.

Those bastards did this.. She would see to it that they met a much worse fate..

And with this new resolve she stared at Rikimaru with a iron like confidence.

His own gaze was intense. He knew that she'd just had a terrible loss. But he also knew the importance of their mission.

Regardless of the girls plight he would have to put her down. And that's what he would do. He closed his eyes and calmed himself.

Her rage was permeating through the ring so much it was almost breathable.

He shook his head. That would be her downfall.

Rage was a tool, if you let it control you then it would only blind you and make you open to read. This only made it easier to win.

"Ready." the examiner began.

"Fight!"

Lana formed 4 hand seals and slammed her spear like fingers into the ground and moments later a spike of ice shot up out of the ring. He frowned.

_So.. She's not naming her jutsu's... all she cares about is winning.. That will make this a bit more difficult.. _

As the ice spike shot up it was suddenly cleaved in two.

Lana showed surprise. She was expecting that to kill him.

Rikimaru had pulled out his sword and sliced the rising spike before it got to him so fast it appeared to have materialized in his hands.

Lana narrowed her eyes and charged more **chakra **(mystic Kat) into her hands and activated her ice armor lvl 5, her highest degree.

Now with absolute defense she could focus on offense with what little power she had left.

Rikimaru blinked in surprise. He threw a storm of shuriken as a test.

And just as he'd suspected the sharpened metal never even made a dent in the chakra infused armor.

He formed 2 hand seals and shot forward driving his sword straight at her.

At the last minute he twisted causing the blade to smack against the icy armor causing it to reverberate.

Lana was surprised he had been able to shake her like this and noticed that her control over the ice suit was slipping due to mental stress.

"I don't think so one eye!"

She steadied herself and made 5 hand seals in rapid succession forming a ball around the ninja and her.

"This one will create an environment that will drop the temperature consistently up to 120 below 0. As a snow ninja we have immunity to all ice and cold. Our bodies themselves can adapt, I doubt yours can.."

Rikimaru suddenly felt the icy draft and realize the truth to her words. He sliced the outer barrier of the ice prison but the sword didn't even dint the bubble they were in. "Not a bad technique girl.."

"However, all this means is that I have to beat you under a time limit.. After you are either drained of chakra or forced to drop the jutsu the air will return to normal."

even as he said this he moved in closer.

Lana narrowed her eyes.

"You don't get it do you. My absolute armor is still active.. And I don't care about this stupid exam anymore.. One of my best friends is gone.." "Do you understand that... HE'S GONE!"

"And no one is going to stop me from taking those monsters down.."

Rikimaru sighed then fixed his icy glare on her.

"I do understand your loss.. But, you should realize something right now little girl."

"You are a ninja.. And as a ninja people you know and care about are going to die. It's inevitable to let one death affect you like this only shows..."

"You're not ready to be a real ninja."

Lana roared in rage "Fuck you!"

With that she charged and used he hardened body to add extra damage to her taijutsu.

But Rikimaru was gone.

Lana blinked in surprise.. Huh what is this.."

"**Azuma Style: Dark Stealth no Jutsu"** a voice that came from nowhere and everywhere stated.

"With this technique I can become invisible, completely undetectable even by eye jutsu's."

Lana gritted her teeth. "So what, so I can't see you I'll just outlast you.."

"Are you sure.." came the eerie voice for everywhere around her.

"This technique requires constant chakra to maintain... how much do you have left using that constant high level armor as well?"

Lana knew he was right.. Her techniques absolute defense and the prison of ice weren't meant to be used together.

They were too taxing.

She narrowed her eyes and tried to listen to tell the source of the voice.

Suddenly she felt the instinct to dodge to the left. It saved her from a slash meant to sever a artery in her neck. It missed her only grazing her shoulder.

She recovered and formed yet another jutsu hoping that her chakra would hold out maintaining up to 3 high level jutsu's.

Meanwhile up in the special platform the Sunokage was shaking his head.

He had sent for their Jounin sensei after Hikaru had been killed but he'd yet to arrive.

Lana knew the limitations of the jutsus she was using and she knew that using 3 of that level would be difficult for a Jounin let alone a genin level.

He sighed. She should know better.

Meanwhile Naruto was speaking to Jiraiya.

"Nice man, you're turning the Sexy no Jutsu into a deadly force indeed. Almost as deadly as mine.

Keep it up. I'm almost ready to begin teaching you the forbidden **Uzumaki Naruto Sexy no Jutsu Style: Sexy fist.**"

At this Jiraiya's eyes went wide and he got a lecherous grin.

Naruto smirked while the other 2 teammate sighed.

They were all close, but Jiraiya and Naruto were best friends.

Any time either of them had a problem or a fight the other was right there to jump in. Tsunade was his girlfriend but Jiraiya was the one he invited to do guy stuff. ie: video games, peeping, guy movies, peeping Jiraiya's rap session is his recoding studio. Naruto and Jiraiya just seemed to click like that.

They turned their attention back to the fight.

Naruto frowned. Even with his most advanced eye jutsu he still couldn't see the Azuma..

Not that Naruto couldn't still beat him but it was irritating to know that the ninja would have any kind of advantage even though he was only a human.

The snow ninja growled and activated her third technique sinking snow. The arena was again covered in snow except this time Rikimaru found that stepping on the ground now meant sinking into it.

He frowned. This would limit his speed. He needed to finish this quickly.

He could also see the fatigue evident on the worn snow ninja. She was drained emotionally and physically. The only thing that seemed to be motivating her was her desire to avenge her comrade.

Rikimaru narrowed his eyes again.

This made her a very dangerous opponent.

When fighting a human it was calculated that they would think, thus allowing the ninja the time to attack while the enemy was unprepared.

But if a opponent became like this girl driven only by a sole purpose and animated simply on fury. It made her easy to read but difficult to avoid.

The techniques of a shinobi were meant for fighting humans. Fighting this girl would be like fighting a animal who fights on pure instinct.

He'd have to be careful.

Rikimaru suddenly allowed himself to be consumed by the snow and once underground he began moving in for the final attack. Lana suddenly began to realize her mistake.

Underground was not affected by the jutsu. If he was under there he wouldn't feel the effect of her ice prison even as it was already fading.

Her armor was also beginning to show signs of melting. Bur she wasn't out yet.

As the Azuma Ninja moved in for the final kill the young girl attempted to form a hand seal to create a ice blade but she suddenly began to wobble and her vision became blurry. She was completely out of energy.

She had no chakra. And as Rikimaru popped out of the ground sword raised to slice he stopped and watched the tottering girl fall to the ground unconscious.

He smirked.

This was for the best, he hadn't wanted to kill her and now she would merely be weakened from chakra drain for a few days.

Rikimaru dropped his invisible jutsu, turned to the Examiner, bowed stiffly, then stepped off the side walking back over to his team.

The examiner came in and had the unconscious girl removed from the ring.

. "Alright next up is Orochimaru... uh that's it no last name.. And uh.. Maniko Tala."

The two participants made their way to the center of the ring.

"Ready.."

"Fight!"

Orochimaru cocked his head to the side and watched as his opponent smirked.

She was a white haired girl with a mist forehead protector.

She wore a basic vest with net shirt underneath and a black skirt with a army camouflage scarf hanging as a belt and going down her right leg.

She also had a large wrapped object on her back.

She smirked and formed a mist seal.

As she did this the arena began to fill with a thick, heavy mist.

Orochimaru remained unfazed. His visibility was cut off but his senses were sharper than she expected. He slowly swayed in a circle on his feet like a snake bobs it's head.

He let out a short hiss and then he vanished. She struck where he had just been standing. And he reappeared beside her countering with a punch.

She ducked and spun around forming a chain of chakra and using it to manipulate the misty air around him. The Pale skinned boy nearly fell into the trap but ducked just in time.

He fell on his stomach and literally slithered across the floor and then popped up and formed a wind seal **"Shinkuin wind no jutsu!" **a powerful gust of wind erupted from is hands blowing the mist away.

However as he did this restoring visibility to the crowd, he was left open to attack. And the mist ninja took it bringing a cleaving sword down on him.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth and perfectly judged the distance and dodged it by centimeters. Then pushed against the blade with his forearm before she could raise it again.

He pushed it to the side and she smirked.

The blade was now level with her shoulder. He'd been so adamant in stopping the blade from being raised again for a vertical slash he hadn't payed attention to the possibility of a horizontal one.

She smirked and twirled around slamming the cleaving blade in a horizontal slice.

She hit the stunned boy dead on and the sword went right through him. And as soon as the blade went through him the boy smirked and dissolved into water.

Now it was the mist ninja's turn to be surprised.

"What the.."

She turned and saw the grinning boy sitting on a 8 foot tall snake.

He had his hand smashed against his cheek in thought.

"Well for starters you've probably already figured out that that was a clone. You've also probably figured out that you've just shown me over 1/2 of your style."

He wasn't as good as Naruto by any means, but he could send in a clone and watch from a distance the opponents weaknesses and strengths and then formulate a counter for them pretty effectively.

The mist ninja was surprised that the thing she'd just been fighting was nothing but a water clone. _How is that possible.._ she thought.

"Now." Orochimaru said.

"I'm ready to begin"

she gulped a bit and the got into a stance with her sword resting on her right shoulder and the left hand raised high in the air.

A typical mist stance. Orochimaru smirked and struck out with his snake summon. She sliced and dispelled the summon in one hit. "Ha it'll take more than a oversized worm like that to beat m-"

"You really shouldn't let your opponent get behind you."

She broke into a cold sweat and noticed that somehow the boy had disappeared from the snake and had gotten behind her.

But she hadn't even seen him move.. Orochimaru's smirk turned evil.

"You would feel the absolute control of my curse seal...

but...

yes...

I have a much better technique for you.."

He formed the Tiger Seal.

The mist ninja's eyes went wide. This guy was insanely faster than her and he was going to use a fire jutsu..

There was no way she'd be able to dodge it. She tried to move out of the way and braced for the impending impact.

It hit.

But not quite as she expected.

Her eyes widened. Her lips shortened. "**Kohona Secret Taijutsu Technique: 1,000 years of pain!" **

The girl shot forward and into a wall.

The pale faced boy stood laughing and put a hand behind his head.

"And if you do let people get behind you should definitely make sure not to drop the soap ha ha!"

In the stands a chorus of eyes bulged.

At the Jounin box Sarutobi sighed. _Naruto... Only you could have done this Orochimaru... _

He shook his head at the laughing pale faced genin. Jiraiya was hysteric

"Ha ha nice snake face, now thas what I call beatin her** ass **ha haha !"

Ayame standing with Rikimaru and Rin couldn't help but snicker.

This boy was certainly different from the one that she'd beaten rather easily last time.

He'd become much more intriguing..

Of course if he tried something so vulgar on her.. He'd be eating through a straw..

The rubble form the wall began to shift before falling a little.

Suddenly Orochimaru opened his eyes and narrowed them back flipping back just as the underground streak stopped and the enraged mist ninja popped out of the ground slicing in a vertical slash.

She immediately twisted her wrist and brought the sword in a series of slices which Orochimaru dodged with some difficulty.

_Hmm, looks like I pissed her off.. _

He smirked. " Wow, I'm glad guys don't get PMS.."

er already enraged face developed yet another bulging vein on it.

"Damn you I'll kill you!"

He grinned. "Sure, show me some girl power."

Suddenly he was behind her.

"Now what did I tell you about letting your opponents get behind you?"

Suddenly she appeared behind him. And the one who's wrist he'd caught turned to water.

His eyes went wide.

"I dunno what did you."

A huge swinging slice nearly decapitated him but he blurred out of view in an afterimage.

"Don't challenge girl power."

Orochimaru smirked. "Hmph, I'm still waiting to see if you can actually hit me.."

The girl had already begun forming her mist shroud again.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes.

"We've already been through this, if this didn't work on my clone it won't work on me."

The white haired girl simple smirked smugly as her form was shroudedin mist. Orochimaru rolled his eyes and began to activate his wind jutsu to blow the mist away.

But as he lifted his hands to form the seal he noticed that the mist seemed heavy. It was difficult to move his hands to form the seals. He blinked in surprise as the girl came at him full force not hindered in the least.

_I see, this must be a different type of mist that increases the difficulty of mobility she uses to train in. Like the gravity bubbles Naruto uses. _

He closed his eyes and sensed where she would strike then moved out of the way. The girl glared and activated a water dragon jutsu and launched it at him.

Orochimaru knew dodging would become more difficult as time wore on.

It was nearly 5x as difficult to move at all.

He stepped to the left as the jutsu crashed into the ground where he'd been standing.

He looked behind him and charged chakra into his arm using it swat the blade aside.

The girl used the force form his swat to make a horizontal slice before having a clone come out and attack for another direction.

Orochimaru opened his mouth.

And a snake appeared with a sword in its mouth.

He shot it out and it pierced the water clone dissipating it while activating a poison jutsu.

He tapped her wrist attempting to poison her chakra.

She dropped her grip on the sword to avoid the grab. And pulled out just in time.

She somersaulted and landed in a crouch, caught her blade, and then charged at the unprepared boy.

She was sure she'd cleave him at the neck. He didn't have the time to dodge.

She had 5 clones come at him in all directions there was no direction to go.

As she neared him she saw the boys eyes go wide.

She sliced through feeling nothing but air.

"How!"

She knew he was hiding somewhere in the mist.

But how had he gotten out. She'd had every direction covered.

And the chakra to create the mist was emanating from the ground the enhanced concrete ring made it way too hard to go underground. So how had he gotten away!

She looked around getting in a guard position.

She growled and deactivated the mist jutsu.

As the mist cleared however the boy was no where to be seen.

Even Ayame was dumbfounded.

Had he disappeared?How'd he do that?

The others in the stands were also surprised. Naruto and his team were no exception.

The blonde haired genin blinked in surprise.

He'd actually lost him.

He had no idea where he was. Even with demon eyes active..

The girl looked frantically around the ring hoping to catch a glimpse of movement.

Maybe he was just moving super fast and hadn't stopped yet or-

"Oiy! You lookin for me?"

She stopped and blinked in surprise before looking up.

She stared in utter speechlessness.

The examiner were also in a state of awe.

Even the Meioh ninja were staring wide eyed at the boy.

Orochimaru was floating about 30 feet above the ring.

Not rising as if in a jump.

Floating.

As in he could fly.

Jiriaya went wide eyed "NO WAY!"

"Naruto, you just showed us how to fly like2 weeks ago.."

"How could he get it that fast!"

Naruto smiled.

_Impressive.. I knew he had incredible potential.. So this is what happens when a genius actually works hard and uses his gifts instead of solely relying on them.. Interesting.._

Orochimaru stood on the invisible floor of air as he floted there.

"Not bad, little girl.. You almost had me.. Oh well come on up and we'll continue."

He floated back a few feet then dropped into a defensive stance 30 feet above the ring.

(DBZ music anybody?)

Thw white haired girl had barely gotten over her shock.

Orochimaru slowly dropped of his stance and feigned surprise.

"Oh wait, don't tell me you can't fly.. Wow uh, that'll make beating me hard.."

He grinned. "Ok, well I guess I'll just finish this then."

"**Partial Henge: Absolute sight!"**

He formed the symbol for henge. The area around his eyes poofed into smoke.

As it faded his eyes revealed 3 swirling dots on a crimson plane.

He opened them wide and called out "**Mangekyou!"**

The black swirling orbs suddenly began to glow and the crimson plane was imparted with yet another dot. This one joined the others and the full developed sharingan was turned to the mist ninja.

Orochimaru smirked. "**Tsukuyomi!"**

The girl looking directly inot his eyes suddenly went wide eyed and then crumped to the ground unconscious. Naruto raised an eyebrow.

_So he was able to not only float but also activate the second level of the sharingan, impressive..._

Orochimaru smiled and floated back down to the ground his eyes returning to normal.

He landed with a soft tap and moved off to the side of the ring.

The examiners were still speechless. The rest of the arena were staring after the amazing boy.

Sarutobi stared in utter disbelief.

He hadn't thought that Naruto could actually teach them how to do it..

Orochimaru hopped back into his box grinning. Naruto gave him a hand which he happily slapped in a high 5.

The group of remaining Meioh ninjas narrowed their slit eyes at the pale skinned boy.

They didn't voice it but the sentiment was the same amongst them all. This one could be dangerous.

The examiner finally got out of his daze and cleared his throat and declared Orochimaru the victor having the mist ninjas team come get her.

The Mizukage stared in awe.

Could Kohona ninjas fly..

Not much was known about them but if this was the strength of their genin...

What were the Jounin...

The examiner nodded finally re-gaining his composure.

"Ok, next up is Makao Shiru and Gubiki Oron"

Oron gubiki was a powerfully built mist ninja.

He dropped their fallen teammate on the mat then proceeded to the ring.

He carefully stepped up the steps still looking into the sky in amazement at the feat he'd just witnessed.

The Rain ninja however, didn't seem the least bit affected by it.

He was a controlled fighter focused only on the goal at hand. Regardless of the impressiveness of the feat he would not be shaken from his focus.

He simply bowed and gave a polite greeting. "Hello."

The mist ninja ignored him.

This puny little idiot didn't concern him.

He'd squash him as soon as they gave the signal. The examiner looked to both participants and nodded. Even as the two ninja were facing off and preparing to attack the crowds attention was on quite another setting.

They still had the image of a pale skinned genin floating in the air.

That would be a tough act to beat.

And the crowds interest would barely be caught by the coming fight.

Thus they would miss seeing the fighting techniques of the two unknown ninjas.

They would find all too soon just how much of a mistake that was.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: ok this chapter is out. After like a 2 week break. Final Fantasy and school willing I will try to get out more because as I said earlier I have allot ideas for the future and my mind set is still like 15 chapters ahead..

Anyway next chapter will be a big one. Ayame vs the Meioh Onikage. And we will see the infamous "Wrath of Heaven." technique finally. And then Naruto will finally fight.

And something might just happen during that fight.

anywayz, R/R

And all my Boyz said: " It's hard up in Queenz kid..."

Pace.


	21. Chapter 21: Chuunin Exam pt V

Chapter 21: (Chuunin Exam pt V)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin shit from.

Aayako is taken with permission from Jeremy: Author of "Future Legends"

Review answer time:

Skuld's Sentaro 5: Thx, yeah Orochimaru has a very special fate planned. U'll see all 4 do..

Kagome13Chan: thx, yeah this will be a pretty good chapter for moving the story along. Mary sues are fun to make. If I wanted to read abt the same old normal Naruto I'd just pick up the manga. Fanfic's are supposed to deviate from the original storyline.. It's what makes them fun to read..

Fattyaddy-99: Np wait abt 2 fights then satisfy urself in the glorious combat.

Madnarutofan: Yeah Orochimaru will improve quite a bit. And in a very unexpected way as well. You haven't seen the direction I'm takin with the sannin after the exam b4.

That I can assure you... (also, don't forget Jiraiya's FMA power. Thas coming up as well.) Naruto hasn't been sitting around. I just haven't detailed his training.

But I think I've illustrated his current lvl is insane. Honestly.. He's getting lessons from Sarutobi along with the other team 5 members.. He pretty much has to advance on his own. Which he does through the gravity bubbles that I've alluded to.

Anon: Thx, yeah I love Sexy no Jutsu... I'm prolly gonna seriously overuse it b4 this thing wraps up.. lol. The sexy fist will be revealed at a later date.. Maybe.. If I can think of it.. (any ideas for techniques?)

Mistical Kat: the chakra thing.. Yeah I don't really care either way.. If that makes yall happy ok... sallgood wit me. Yeah I wanted Naruto to be underestimated. B/c he always is.

But in my story he's packin a can of whupass and in the anime he's packin a bag of hot air. The sexy no jutsu and Orochimaru's 1000 years of pain were comic relief.. So I'm not sure what u mean..

Ok basic theory. Shaolin are Buhhdist monks who were trained by Bodiharma around the beginning of the Indian mission spread through Asia. The training was mainly physical in its early forms and structured around conditioning and animal type fighting. The stuff you see jet li do is not real Shaolin fighting. It's Wu-shu.

(Much more fun to watch.. Acrobatic long movements etc.)

Anyway around the time of Wu-dan mountain the emphasis on chi began to become more prevalent. Now chi is more or less defined as breath and the flow of the bodies energy.

Chakra was defined as spiritual and physical energy mixed together as a energy source to from jutsus. The Shaolin and family styles of chi and internal energy are centered around this basic theory: The human body has 100's of points that channel chi.

It's constantly flowing and supposedly if you hit someone on the foot somewhere you can give him a muscle failure in his chest.. Leading to heart problems and other such stuff.

Thus the whole chakra coils idea. The canals of chi are twisted and they go all over the place. The main arts that deal with this are acupuncture arts such as Dim Mak. Chi gung, and energy arts such as Tai Chi, Chi gung, Pakua Chang, and Hsing Yi.

Personally I have had very little Pakua Chang experience. And I've seen Hsing Yi preformed. And that is amazing.

It's a power art. Literally I'd honestly say that a 65 year old Hsing yi practicioner punching you would rival the destructive power of a unhindered Mike Tyson punch in his prime. (Serious stuff...)

Any way. I mainly do physical arts such as Shaolin Tiger and Wing chun fighting. I have very basic knowledge of the deeper internal workings. Mainly b/c I'm not Buhhdist. I'm Catholic and the Bible doesn't allow but so much delving into the obtaining of supernatural power.

This fic is pure fiction. I don't condone any sort of dealing with the spiritual type of demon in any way shape or form.

I don't wanna take up much more space with my personal ramblings so If you want more info as to the nature of Chi or Shaolin, or even input or ideas for the fic feel free to e-mail me or IM me..

( If I'm on..)

Srry for takin so much space hope I answered some of your basic questions..

Vex the Warlord: Um ok, are you sure.. Every web site I been to says Tsunade was in her 50's..

Aznpuffyhair: well, it was Orochimaru's special version of it. So he didn't have to crouch or have the glint and the girl will be just fine.

...after she gets out of therapy.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ok srry for the ramblings. And now on wit the story...

"Ready..."

"Fight!"

The Rain ninja remained calm and in a defensive stance. The irritated mist ninja growled and charged forward forming seals. The rain ninja remained emotionless and watched as small drops of water surrounded them.

Then the mist ducked down and brought the droplets together to form a spinning cyclone of water.

As it hit the ground it began to tear through the concrete heading straight for the Rain ninja. But, just as the spinning water was about to hit him he vanished.

He reappeared behind the mist ninja and delivered a strong chop to the neck of the surprised ninja. The form suddenly turned to water and as it fell it turned into a shroud of mist.

The rain ninja looked to the side and back fisted the air. A clang of a kunai was heard as the mist ninja was knocked on his back from the blow.

He had been traveling faster than the naked eye and the rain ninja had somehow detected his position and hit him anyway.

He gritted his teeth and rolled into a defensive crouch preparing a new set of seals. The crowd turned their attention away from the fight.

They were ok. But neither of the 2 held anything even resembling the spellbinding ability of the previous combatants.

The sound of a thud was heard and a few of the audience and the Kages turned their head to see the Rain ninja walking calmly out of the ring.

He had won by a very simple trick.

He'd formed a basic acid rain technique and then when the mist was off guard he'd caught him with a knee in the gut and punched him in the side of the head to knock him out.

There was no fancy special technique, no flashy summon, just a simple fight and a basic victory. The crowd turned to see the announcer step into the ring.

"Ok, next fight Azuma Ayame VS. Mieoh Onikage!"

The crowd became silent including Naruto's team.

They turned to watch Ayame intently.

She calmly walked into the ring and stood in the center.

The cloaked Meioh ninja hid his face with a dark hood. He stepped into the ring opposite Ayame. The Examiner nodded.

"Ready..."

"Fight!"

Ayame shot her arms out and shot a stream of kunai out in a blurry wave of deadly blades.

The Meioh merely moved his head around and dodged around the superfast knives with barely any effort.

But Ayame had vanished and only moments later appeared delivering a kick to the blocking wrist of the Mieoh ninja covering his head.

She blurred and almost instantly reappeared to his left and delivered a 4 punch combo which he managed to deflect but the 4th left him open and the kunoichi smirked and kicked up barely missing him by a centimeter.

She blurred out of view her leg still stretched up and again instantly reappeared behind him and shot forward supporting her weight on her right arm. She shot out and kicked glaring as the Meioh jumped to avoid then kick and pivoted on her wrist twisting and flipping her feet up she brought her legs down barely missing yet again.

She landed crouched and shot up with a spinning wheel kick which he ducked under then landing on the ground he jumped to avoid her sweep after the failed kick. She continued with her assault at incredible speeds never once over committing but staying perfectly balanced the entire time.

Orochimaru watched her in the stands in fascination.

"She's relentless.. It's like every move only leads her into a stronger more deadly one.."

Naruto only nodded. When they'd fought she hadn't been nearly this controlled or coordinated.

She had improved far beyond his original expectations.

Ayame continued delivering her spinning kick combo's which the Meioh could barely dodge let alone counter. She brought her hands to the floor and shot up springing over as 4 sonic kunai shot out of the ground the Meioh widened his eyes.

He moved to the side to avoid the kick but he couldn't dodge the shuriken in the air.

He twisted his neck to the side and managed to only get his hood sliced to ribbons by the stream of flashing metal.

He landed off balance and Ayame came at him full force with a crescent kick then a wheel kick both connecting. She launched a 20 punch combo her fist flashing in almost undetectable blurs. Then she dropped down and sweeped his legs out from under him and kicked him in the back.

He shot up and she jumped up ahead of him and back flipped kicking him in the stomach and he fell to the ground with a crash.

She dropped down and threw her arms out blasting 100 kunai at him and they hit him dead on turning him into a pin cushion as they blasted their way through him and imbedded in the concrete ring.

She drew her 2 ninja daggers from her back as the examiner rushed in to stop the fight before she went even further.

But as she came in she skidded to a stop and folded her blades in a defensive stance. The examiner also stopped as a cold sweat began to fall down his head.

A eerie chuckle was beginning to emanate from the ring. Ayame had not taken her eyes from the opponent.

She was still focused on him. As the soft chuckling transformed into menacing laughter the pierced form began to move.

Slowly the Meioh ninja rose to his feet. He lifted his head to look at his opponent and for the first time since his arrival..

Revealed his face.

Ayame narrowed her eye's as she saw the putrid form.

His pale complexion and long scraggly black hair were completed by his golden inhuman eyes.

Orochimaru's eyes widened.

There standing in the ring was almost a perfect double of what he would look like in a year or 2.

He shook his head. What he would have been if Naruto hadn't intervened.

He tried to tell himself he wasn't like that anymore. That he was somehow going to atone for his undone sins.

But he'd always been doubtful. He wasn't certain he could ever escape his destiny.

But as he watched the very form that he was to become rise in the ring he realized something.

He was utterly disgusted.

He saw the power that the monster seemed to wield. He saw as the Meioh began to regenerate and the 100's of holes that had been left by the metal projectiles closed up.

And he was disgusted.

He didn't see the power and crave it as he would have if he was still the same person he'd been.

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. That monster was not him. And he was certain now.

That while a year ago he may have been, but today the creature was nothing but a shadow of what once could be.

Meanwhile Ayame merely glared and tightened her grip on the daggers as she continued searching for a opening. The face of the one who plagued her nightmares smirked.

"You see child... good as new.."

Ayame shifted her weight to her other foot preparing to again go on the offensive. She knew that he hadn't planned on revealing his identity to the stadium just yet.

She'd forced him into a situation he hadn't wanted to be in. And little did he know that it was exactly what she had planned on.

Onikage wouldn't show it but he was indeed irritated at the small kunoichi. She had never proved to be a challenge in their previous battles. The older one.. Rikimaru had always had to come to her rescue. But now...

Still, she was no threat he would deal with her once he tired of playing with her. The kunoichi shot forward again vanishing from view. Onikage threw off his cloak.

He parted his feet and formed a hand seal. Suddenlty a blast of kunai shot up from underground.

_What! she escaped to underground... when! I never saw her go under, and there's no broken ground anywhere! _

Ayame came at him full force with a uppercut catching him unprepared on the chin and then continued turning and delivered a side kick sending him flying to the side.

Then she ran up so that she was running alongside the still flying backwards ninja and in a burst of speed shot ahead of him.

He positioned herself with her blades in the form of scissors behind him and caught the flying ninja in a stealth kill technique. She brought her knee up to crush his vertebrae.

Then she crossed her arms and threw the 2 ninja daggers in synchronization and caught the opposite one in a stabbing position. She quickly took the knee and shot it out in a crescent kick catching him on the left side of the head and wrapping around taking his entire upper torso down with her.

As she stood crouched on one leg the other securing his head in place she brought the daggers across the exposed neck, circling she sliced in a perfect unbroken circle. Then she dropped the headless form to the ground. She stood up as a white kanji shot to the screen. **Stealth Kill#1**!

She knew better however. No mortal weapon could kill a creature like Onikage. But she could wear him down. She just had to be careful to conserve enough energy to perform her finisher. She walked back calmly to her original position at the center of the ring.

She turned the 100's of embedded shuriken back to chakra and then re-absorbed it. Onikage stood up as the last bits of his head regenerated.

He was irritated. "Alright, you've had your fun child.. Now it's time to join the princess.."

Ayame glared. Rikimaru had to restrain Rin from jumping into the ring to strangle the loudmouthed Meioh.

As Ayame turned to face him she was finishing up her set of seals shouting out

**Azuma Style: Divine Flame of the 5 Headed Dragon!**

She then put her fingers to her lips and released a huge blast of fire at the surprised Onikage. He went underground to avoid the flamed intending to preform a subterranean decapitation technique but the initial burst of flame suddenly shot 5 separate streams of blazing fire in different directions.

The waving streams then took on the heads of 5 dragons and the closest one shot through the ground melting the concrete making a molten tunnel as it headed straight for the immobile Onikage.

He was literally caught between 3 or 4 feet of solid rock or a giant flaming dragon head.

He attempted to resurface but was engulfed in the flame underground none the less. He managed to make a chakra shield just as he was completely incinerated and saved at least some of his body from being reduced to ash.

The other 4 heads died out along with the one that had hit him once she stopped blowing.

She then instinctively jumped back as a set of vines came out of the ground and attempted to wrap around her legs to immobilize her.

She brought her 2 ninja daggers to the ground and sliced the vines as they continued to come at her. Suddenly a rumble was heard.

As nearly 50 large insects erupted from the ground and shot at her stingers poised. Onikage smiled and stood up saying. "The problem with all of you're views of summons is that you think that 1 huge summon equals or exceeds the power of many smaller ones.."

Ayame glared and threw her swords in a spinning boomerang like motion. They sliced through 2 or 3 of the poisonous insects before corroding and dropping to the floor from the acid blood. Ayame reached for the huge shuriken behind her. She began spinning it like a razor blade just as the poisonous vermin came within range.

She put her other hand on the ground and shot a steam of kunai into the ground and made a wall of constantly blasting kunai come up as a shield from the insects causing them to stop and turn to get around it.

During this time she formed 3 finger seals through the hold for the grip on her enormous weapon and finished as she formed a spinning funnel of air and used the rotation of her weapon to fuel it making it even more destructive. She then lowered it and slammed it into the poisonous insects shredding them in the powerful winds.

Meanwhile Onikage had come at the preoccupied Ayame and just as she was finishing dealing with the insects he jumped up and back kicked her into the side of the ring. She skidded to a stop using her shuriken to stop her by slamming a side into the ground. She rose but before she could get to her footing Onikage ran up and kicked her in the gut.

She doubled over and rolled attempting to use her shuriken to pull into a punch. Onikage smirked and caught the wrist. She let go of her shuriken to bring her other hand in a chop to the back of his neck.

He twisted his arm to block that as well. She then pushed off with her foot and brought her knee into his gut and rammed her weight forward toppling him over.

She rolled to her feet and came around fist already raised to land a punch but was caught with one first. Then another in her stomach. Then a fast slam to her back. She crumpled to the floor in pain.

But Onikage was just getting started. He stomped her head into the ring.

The audience stared in disbelief. The girl had pulled off some amazing feats but this freak had somehow healed immediately after and was now about to kill her.

Onikage picked up Ayame and raised her by her throat raising his hand to slam into her face. Just as he was about to bring it down she jammed her fingers into his eyes gouging with curved fingers.

He roared in pain dropping her to the ground. She dropped down and backsweeped his legs out from under him. Then she jumped up and landed with her fist flashing.

She landed pinning him to the ground as she began to pummel his face with punch after punch.

She unleashed at least 100 before he was able to knock her off and get up.

As soon as she regained her balance she was at him again. He caught her with a uppercut in the stomach and she ignored the mind numbing pain releasing her own punch.

Neither of them were now dodging or blocking the punches. They simply took them and did their best to deliver a strong offense.

Rikimaru could sense it. They were both rapidly running out of energy.

The winner of this would be the one who wanted it the most.

The one who could endure the most pain and land the most damage.

Onikage was almost completely out of energy. He couldn't believe that this little girl had actually challenged him.

Ayame knew she was running dangerously low on energy. She needed an opening.

It was time.

If she didn't do it now there wouldn't be another chance.

They continued trading supersonic blows until Ayame saw it. The left hook was slow enough to dodge and counter.

She slid her head around it as Onikage's eyes went wide.

She brought her wrist up to bock and grabbed his wrist throwing him off balance she twirled and brought him stumbling behind her his arm locked in a bar and his feet were knocked out from under him.

He looked down and his eyes widened again. There was the shuriken still embedded in the ground.

Ayame threw him down across the exposed blade and at the last moment released her grip on his wrist to slam her elbow down with her weight and decapitated him on the exposed blade leaving his headless corpse dropping to the ground.

She fell to the ground completely exhausted.

She closed her eyes and began to gather what little remained of her chakra reserves.

She struggled to her feet and formed 10 seals accompanied by a kanji as she remembered the gruesome sight of the destroyed Gohda household.

The entire complex in all of it's gory bloody horror. As she did this the sky was immediately covered with dark clouds. It began to lightening red bolts of electricity.

With each kanji her anger and resolve strengthened another 10 fold. As she finished her final seal she could feel the power surging through her fingers.

The hidden forbidden technique of the Azuma clan. The ultimate jutsu. She opened her eyes with a deadly calm resolve. Her onyx eyes burned with a flame of righteous anger.

"Now, Demon this will end.. The world has been plagued by your presence for too long."

Onikage finished regenerating and looked at her.

"It's time to answer for all the lives you took.. This is for lord Gohda, princess Kikku, and all of the innocent people that you've slaughtered!"

"This time.. there will be no mercy!"

tears began streaming down her cheeks.

"This time.. There will be no running away!"

"This time... even if I have to go with you... I'M GOING TO SEND YOU TO HELL FOR GOOD!"

Her eyes went wide enough to pop a blood vessel.

"**Azuma style: Ultimate Technique Wrath of Heaven!"**

Onikage's eyes went wide. He had begun charging at her when he sensed the amount of energy she had put into this technique.

Now.. He knew that he had to get away from her.

But Aayame had used every ounce of incredible speed she had.

She charged straight at him and since he'd closed in some of the distance himself there was no time to dodge.

She screamed as her fingers still held in the final seal thrust forward in a blur of glowing light.

Onikage screamed and Ayame broke the seal as the light exploded outward and at the final moment she glanced at the Meioh ninja as the entire area around them suddenly stopped.

Time stopped and the area was stripped. The crowds the ring, the kages, Everything disappeared and became white. Brilliant white.

Ayame lazily looked at him and in her childish arrogance. Blew him a kiss.

At that moment time kicked back in. The light exploded and the attack erupted in a spiral wave of light that swept across the arena. Not even Naruto was able to look at the brilliant flash that erupted from the attack.

After it finally subsided a few of the audience were momentarily blinded. The Kage's and those that were able to looked down as everyone of their eyes widened.

The ring was gone.

There was no rubble. A good portion of the audience bleachers had been destroyed.

The examiners stood in awe.

There was no sign of Onikage. But the other.. The girl Ayame was lying face first on the ground unmoving.

Rikimaru jumped down to the barren ground alongside Rin.

They moved over to where she was and gently lifted her up. Rikimaru took a deep breath.

Then said softly. "You have honored their deaths.. Well done..."

Rin couldn't help but to cry. The examiners over their initial shock moved in to get the girl to a medical room. Rikimaru shook his head.

The wrath of heaven was designed to take the user from whatever their current health was and put them at 1 hp. On the brink of death. And that was when it was used at full health.

Ayame had known the risks of using it when she was barely at 1/4 percent.

There was no reason for medical attention.

Still, he clung to the insane hope that somehow... she was still alive and could be saved.

He handed her over to the medic ninjas who rushed her to the medical center. The examiner stepped onto the barren ground.

"Ahem, ok.. We seem to be missing a ring."

"Nevertheless, the exam is still on so.. Will the next 2 competitors come to the center of the ground."

"Uzumaki Naruto and Mioshi Dotai!"

The shaken stone ninja jumped down and narrowed his eyes at the blonde.

_Man, at least I got a wimp.. I was worried I'd get one of the freaks at the exam.. Some of these guys.. _

Naruto hopped onto the ground and strolled over to the center. He smirked. Then held up a finger.

The examiner nodded.

"Ready.."

"Fig-"

"OIY!"

The stone ninja looked at him surprised.

The examiner looked at him annoyed.

"YOU SHOULD GIVE UP NOW CAUSE IMMA KICK YOUR ASS!"

The examiner shook his head. The last time they'd had one of these he'd gotten himself killed.

They really didn't need a repeat performance.

A spectator cried out "Hey, shut up and let em announce the fight so you can get to beatin each others brains out!"

"Ahem, now as I was saying.. Fight!"

He jumped out to the side and bounced back several feet to watch.

The stone ninja sighed and got into a defensive stance.

Naruto formed his favorite seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

**A** poof of smoke and instantly 5 Naruto's now raced charging head first at the stone ninja.

_Shadow replication huh, THAT was his trump card.. This'll be quick._

Suddenly 4 of the Naruto's skidded to a stop as only 1 stood charging.

"What the.." the stone ninja dodged a punch and countered with a kick.

The kick hit him solid on the head. He expected a poof. But none came.

What's more it didn't look like he'd injured him in any way whatsoever.

The stone ninja went underground. _So if that's the real one then the others will be eay to pick apart now that I know they're clones. _

He popped up behind the group of 4 and brought out a kunai and stabbed straight into the back of the head.

Suddenly the head he'd stabbed turned into a blurry transparent image.

The stone ninja cursed and rolled to the side launching a kunai right at the waiting Naruto.

To his surprise he didn't dodge. He just stood there. The kunai hit him dead in the center of the forehead.

And shattered.

The stone ninja stared in disbelief. This was impossible.

If the Naruto he'd hit was solid the one over here had to be a clone. His eyes darted back and forth in confusion. Suddenly behind the 4 Naruto's came another one.

"Actually, I'm the real one."

"I did that to show you that my clones are special."

"They can take as much damage as their chakra allows. And they have a lot of chakra."

The stone growled.

"Well, you shouldn't have told me that you were the real one!"

He formed 3 seals then shouted **"Earth Element: Doton Wave no Jutsu!"**

He slammed his hands into the earthand a wave of rock shot up and crashed down on the blonde genin.

Jiraiya was watching the fight carefully. "Why hasn't he done anything to defend he's just standing there letting everything hit him.."

As the dust settled however, Naruto stood exactly as he had before.

The stone ninja cursed and ran head first at him charging Naruto smirked and moved to the side.

His clones stood around him cutting off any escape.

The stone ninja formed 4 hand seals then shouted "**Earth Element: Rock Jigon no Jutsu!"** 3 stones levitated from the ground and began to twirl around the stone ninja.

Naruto raised and eyebrow.

The stone ninja smirked and crossed his arms. The 4 twirling stones shot out and lashed at him.

Naruto dodged around the attacks fairly easily. Then he held out his palm and energy blasted the other rocks.

The stone ninja stared in confusion.

The boy he was fighting had just shot some sort of blast of light from his hands and blown up his attack.

He glared and charged at him fists raised. Naruto curved his lips into a feral grin.

As the boy was about to punch him Naruto disappeared and reappeared a few feet away.

The stone ninja continued attacking and threw another punch only to find Naruto did the exact same thing.

His hands still in his pockets, the blonde smirked at the bulging vein on the stone ninjas forehead.

"Damn you!"

He charged at him and attacked again and again. And each time Naruto disappeared and reappeared just out of range.

The stone ninja threw a kick at his head.

Naruto disappeared and blurred into view behind him.

The stone ninja went underground. He shot up and got behind Naruto.

The blonde kitsune lazily looked behind him and smirked. The stone didn't let this affect him and he pulled his fist back to punch and found something grab it.

He looked again and the smirking image was blurring as smoke and dust kicked up from the enormous speed that was just preformed.

The stone roared in rage and slammed his other fist into the face of the attacker now positioned behind him.

Naruto wasn't even fazed. The stone smirked and poofed into a set of rocks.

Naruto turned his head and caught the kunai aimed for his head in his mouth his sharp canines crushing it.

He spit out the shards one at a time much faster than they'd been thrown.

The stone Ninja shook his head. He hadn't been able to catch this guy off guard even once.

And there was still the matter of the 4 other clones he had surrounding them. He formed a Doton seal before quickly activating

"**Earth Element: Doton Wall no Jutsu!"**

He slammed his hands into the ground and a wall of earth shot up around him stopping the shards.

He climbed up the prison then jumped over the top he fell down at Naruto his fist pulled back.

Suddenly a mist began to roll in all through the arena.

Naruto turned his head to see the mysterious mist creeping in.

His eyes went wide. "Kage-sama's get out of here it's a sleeping mist jutsu!"

"What!" the Jounin examiners shouted.

Naruto quickly formed a dispel technique and the area around him was cleared of the mist but his opponent had already succumbed to it.

As had a good portion of the other teams and audience. Jiraiya was already running down the stairs to meet up with Naruto.

Orochimaru and Tsunade were assisting some of the Jounin examiners who hadn't dispelled it fast enough.

As the mist was cleared it revealed a large number of mist ninjas as well as grass coming in at all sides. The Nidaime stood up and the rest of the Kage's were immediately shielded by their respective Jounin Bodyguards.

"Sarutobi- kun!"

Sarutobi turned to Ayako and saw her running up.

The two formed a shield around the Nidaime who was already forming seals for his famed water jutsu's.

The rest of the kage's were being led away and the Jounin rose to the fight. Some of the ANBU were actually mist spies and they had begun to weaken the defensive forces internally.

Suddenly the skies began to darken and a large group of figures were seen appearing though the darkened clouds coming through.

As they came closer the mortified shinobi saw that they were monsters. Some of them 60 feet tall.

Scales claws fur fangs and other gruesome features.

The kage's turned in disbelief. Naruto narrowed his eyes and took his hands out of his pockets.

This would be a hard fight.

He judged at least 20 C class and at least 3 B-class just from looking at them.

The creatures landed and thrashed their tentacles, tails and claws knocking over buildings and shaking the arena.

"You have a choice humans."

One of them spoke.

"Surrender to our forces and accept a life of servitude or attempt to resist and perish!"

The Nidaime gulped. "We have no intention of backing down, so I guess we'll just have to see where this goes.."

The large black creature narrowed his green slitted eyes. "So be it."

Naruto grinned "OIY, you might have a bit of a problem here if you wana push us around!"

The creature to the main's left let out a bellowing laugh. "You poor ignorant fools you don't seem to understand that we are not of this world."

"We do as we please, now that your precious leader has spoken he's sealed your fates."

"You are all dead! Ha ha ha ha!"

"You sure about that?"

Naruto and the other creatures turned to face the rain ninja from the earlier fights.

His teammates were staring in disbelief. "what the heck is he doin... those things are huge.."

The rain ninja smirked. "I don't know.. if I were you and facing these odds I'd probably consider running away at this point."

The multitude of creatures turned to look at the arrogant shinobi.

"And what exactly would those odds be you pathetic mortal!"

The Rain ninja smiled for the final time.

"He's no pushover but If you think I'm going to let my little brother hog all the fun.. I'm afraid you're mistaken."

Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief.

It couldn't be...

The Rain ninja pulled his cloak and face mask off revealing his face.

"Sega!"

"Oiy,Uzumaki-Sama we're here!"

Naruto turned in surprise and for the second time his jaw dropped.

Surrounding them were 20 figures in black cloaks.

These cloaks had red clouds on them.

"Naruto, looks like you could use a little help so Sega decided to give us a call."

"And I must say.. I'm rather glad he did.."

The crimson eyed Uchiha smirked.

"Uzmaki-sama we are ready to help how can we assist?"

Naruto reverted to his fox grin and called out "Akatsuki second division!"

Itachi nodded. "Akatsuki first division!"

The said members immediately formed their respective squads.

Sega turned to the large gathering of creatures who were now eyes wide in surprise.

He grinned.

"As I said, You sure about that?"

00000000000000000000000000000000

note: Well, that was a fun chapter to make. Ok, lots of stuff that prolly hit yall like WTF...

Sega was the rain nin. He was alluded to all the way back in the beginning of the chuunin exam but most of yall prolly didn't catch that. Also this is the big event that I told yall about. Being that this was a WTF chapter. I know I'mma be getting a lot of:

Naruto is one of the leaders of the Akatsuki...

...how did that happen...

I'll explain that and more later. Also the chuunin exam arc is over. The next big step in the direction of the story is coming up. I know exactly what I want to do. But first I have to make Sega and Naruto along with his Akatsuki beat the sh$ out of the "invincible demons" That'll be fun. So next chapter will explain the direction that the fic will take next..

Anywayz r/r

and all my n$$$az "WHO?... (screw mike jones)."

Pace.


	22. Chapter 22: Prelude to the Coming Storm

Chapter 22: (Prelude to the coming Storm..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime, music, movies or games im taken this shit from.

Ayako is taken with permission from Jeremy author of "Future Legends."

Ok reviews answered..

(Wow I got a lot for this chapter lol..)

Starjacker: maybe, yeah they are screwed.. Yes the Akatsuki are from a alternate universe.

Dairokkan: Damn dawg, outta over 100 fics... thas prolly the biggest compliment I've gotten... thx. After u said that I checked out blackwindkaze's too. Yeah... dat shit is tight.. Though I never did get exactly how old the guy was I know he looked 15 but still.. Oh well thx for the review.

Madnarutofan: At the moment.. There is no comparison. Naruto is crazy strong in the mortal realm but he's a B class. Sega is a S class. When u see how insanely strong Sega is you will think I under powered Naruto.

Np, I d c if anyone wants to take my characters and use them in their fic. Like I did to Ayako... feel free if anyone wants to I d c. also Sega came from the video game system. Seigi is something completely different so it's no prob.. Matter a fact I might go check this seigi cat out...

MysteryLady- Tx: thx, yeah Ayame is pretty screwed.

Aznpuffyhair: ha ha Voodo doll, das some funny shit... well don't worry in a few years Imma be all over BET then u can just turn on 106 and Park an I be on. As for Ayame dying we'll see... It doesn't look good though. Also no, Itachi wasn't brainwashed... I'll explain the situation further a little down the line.

Lila Mae: thx, glad u feelin it..

Kermit the Perv... yeah not many caught that.. He he.

Kitty: yes, Itachi, he's kinda good.. You'll see...

Skuld's Sentaro 5: lol yeah it's a lil confusing. But when I explain it hopefully you'll understand a lil better.

Fattyaddy99: really... u may be a tad surprised when the time finally comes how things go then. Then again maybe they will be. That's not for awhile so I'll worry abt how I do that when the time comes.

Saetan: the original purpose of the Akatsuki in my fic was to bring about the "Red Dawn" a cleansing of the impure and corrupt masses. Basically a bunch of fanatics got together and started recruiting the elite of missing ninja.

They then attempted to gather everything related to the Makai that they could. Also they strove to keep their existence as secret as possible. The goals of the Akatsuki have changed now that Naruto and Itachi are in control. What they are now... I'll let Naruto explain that.

Tombadgerlock: I dunno maybe... but he'd have to be in his 40's by the time Naruto is born. Also to answer your question abt the manga or anime... neither.

I've seen like 15 episodes maybe and read the manga up to abt the beginning of the fight where Choji dies. The only reason I know anything abt after this point is from fics on this site. And since it's a AU it gives me free reign to break away from the story anyway so it works..

Loyalreader: puppy dog eyes... ok NOW she's dying for sure I'll make her survive the attack but some debris from the fight with the mist and demons will fall on the hospital and crush her mwahahahaha!

(actually naww I'll take ur ultra pleading puppy dog eyes into consideration)

Seventenks the Ultimate F: no, it wouldn't be fair but that's what they call Irony.

Shinin or yonnin huh.. Thx that will be helpful. "Believe it" I don't give a damn where it came from...it sounds ridiculous and they overuse it.

About Itachi.. U'll see..

To all others thx for ur reviews. I didn't want to take up a huge amount of space answering reviews but I hope I answered some of ur questions.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aight and now on wit the story...

The Nidaime stopped mid seal and stared in amazement at Naruto and the group who'd formed around him. Itachi smirked. "Naruto, so this is where you've been hiding out.."

"You really are a slacker.. I've had to do both our share of paper work.."

As he said this he dodged a huge claw as it attempted to shred him.

Naruto grinned at Itachi then turned to look at Sega.

Sega smiled. "I will deal with them" he said pointing at a group of lower A class separated form the main ones.

Naruto looked to his brother with concern. "Alone.. Are you sure?"

Sega merely nodded calmly. Just then a set of voices were heard.

"Oiy, Naruto we're here what's going on?"

Itachi turned to look at the young sannin in surprise.

He turned to Naruto and raised a eyebrow.

"Naruto.. You have some explaining to do.."

The blonde kitsune smiled.

"Ok, but lets leave it till after we kick thier ass.."

"Works for me." the smirking Uchiha said. He opened his eyes wide.

They took on the **Mangekyou.**

He grinned wider.

"Lets take it up a step shall we.. "**Level 2:** **Suyigin Mangekyou!"**

He grew several more small dots around the borders of his eyes. "Now lets see how you like this!" he formed 4 seals and called out **"Katon Desigu Onii no jutsu!"**

He held his hands out and from them erupted a powerful dark flame.

This flame ruptured forth and incinerated the surprised Demons in front of him.

Naruto shot into the air and began launching energy balls at his opponents.

2 of the demons launched into the air after him and he met them both head on blocking and dodging their 2 separate assaults.

He saw a opening and took it ducking under the thrust he caught the 2 in the 7 fangs formation of the Snake fist.

He twisted ripping their arms apart. The 2 looked in surprise and horror at their shredded stubs as their gigantic limbs fell to the earth below.

Meanwhile the other 3 sannin had formed the summoning seals and slammed their hands into the ground. Suddenly the area was covered in summoning smoke.

And as the smoke cleared it revealed the powerful trio. Katsyu, Gamabunta, and Manda.

**What the.. Hey what the heck is this!" **

The powerful toad boss croaked out. Manda hissed out a curt reply

"**Do you actually intend us to fight for children!"**

Orochimaru gave Manda a cold glare.

"You were summoned here to help, and that's what you will do."

"**What!" **roared the indignant serpent.

But Orochimaru merely pointed at the incoming fang as Manda went eyes wide and slithered away just in time before being torn to pieces.

Gamabunta had caught on as well that these were not opponents to be taken lightly. They would have to fight if they wanted to stay alive.

Katsyu coated herself in a slippery slime to avoid being grabbed by a large giant like creature.

She spit forth a spew of acid from her mouth.

The creature moved to side avoiding it and was sliced in two by Gamabunta's sword.

Tsunade smirked and jumped off the gigantic slug. She twisted and punched with all her might as she fell. The creature she'd caught stumbled back a bit from the force of the blow but then caught his footing.

Just then she landed and sweeped out tripping him.

This time he fell to the ground with a colossal crash. Jiraiya told Gamabunta to shoot out some oil. The frog understood and nodded complying.

Jiraiya then blasted out a stream of fire from his mouth. This combined with the oil created a huge blast of flame. The flame shot out and burned the bug like creatures in front of him.

They let out a inhuman screech and dropped to the ground smoldering piles of ash.

00000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi was watching all this in astonishment.

In all the excitement of the battle with the demons.

They had nearly forgot about the mist and the grass invading.

A kunai that whizzed by his head quickly brought him back to reality. Ayako got into a defensive stance. The other Kage's Jounin stepped up.

The genin had had their fun but now it was high time for some Jounin to show thier stuff.

Sarutobi smirked before vanishing .

Ayako then formed a set of seals then released a large scale shadow bind stopping over 20 Mist Jounin in their tracks. She smirked as Sartutobi's fire dragon rushed through covering the set of mist she'd incapacitated.

Meanwhile the Sunokakge had joined the Nidaime in his battle with the Mizukage and the Grazikage. The other Kage's turned and ran.

The Nidaime narrowed his eyes and finished his seals and called out **"Suiton Style rupture no Jutsu!"**

Just rthen a rumbling was heard.

The Grazikage was forming a powerful set of plant jutsu's when a large blast of steaming hot geyser water shot up directly under him.

He widened his eyes and screamed just as he was burned to death from the steady stream propelling his corpse several feet into the air.

The geysers continued popping up at random attacking the Mizukage who was facing a Avalanche after the Sunokage had created a doton mountain to base it on.

The Mizukage cursed and formed the seals for the sleeping mist. Both the Kage's were forced to release their jutsu's to dispel the sleeping mist.

But the Sunokage wasn't quick enough and he fell prey to it.

The battle now left the Mizukage and the Hokage alone.

The two men narrowed their eyes and prepared to once again launch into combat.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Kisame and Tsunade were tag teaming the larger group of C class demons rushing at them.

Tsunade put her hands on the ground and using alchemy she transmuted a set of stairs she used to climb up and jump to gain the height advantage then she slammed down her foot in a axe kick.

The creature was caught in the blow and literally piledrived into the ground.

As a small crater was formed around her from the force of the kick.

Kisame was having a energy feeding fest with his Samehada.

And just as a razor sharp clawed creature was about to get him from behind Tsunade ran in and uppercutted the off guard demon 20 feet into the air.

Kisame smirked and swung his blade at the monster coming behind Tsunade as she jumped and landed on the swinging blade to gain a boost to shoot into the air after the airborne demon she'd launched. She jumped up and brought both of her hands down slamming him into another set of C class demons preparing to attack.

Meanwhile. Itachi was single handedly facing 3 C class apparitions.

He noticed that Orochimaru was in some trouble as Manda could only dodge. There was no opening for any attacks.

He frowned as he turned his attention back to the slicing blades of his opponents. He ducked under another swipe.

Then twisted and corkscrewed through the air landing he shouted out **"Suyigin-Tsukuyomi**!"

He had all 3 looking directly into his eyes and he activated the second level of the Sharingan genjutsu.

The creatures' eyes went wide and they clutched their head in pain screaming. They then dropped to the ground unconscious.

While he had a small break he turned to look at Orochimaru and shook his head. He wouldn't last much longer without help. Manda was a attack summon it's defenses weren't anywhere near good enough to continue dodging at this intensity.

He looked over his shoulder. "Kin, I think your old leader could use some help.."

The raven haired girl looked over to see what Itachi was talking about.

She sighed. She really hated Orochimaru.

After the Chuunin exam she had basically been excommunicated from the village because of her failure. And to top it off she was almost killed by that damn dead people summoning jutsu! She knew she was a tool but she didn't think she was a disposable one.. She, Zaku and all the others..

Even his elite "Sound 4" were tossed aside once they'd served their purpose. Again she sighed.

"Yes, Itachi-sama." with that the raven haired Akatsuki member blurred out of view and reappeared next to the swerving Manda.

"Oiy, Orochimaru, I'm going to distract him long enough for you to form an attack make it count!" The pale skinned boy looked at her in surprise. He then nodded. Manda also took a look at the mysterious raven haired girl who'd appeared. The snake smirked and began coiling up preparing to strike.

Kin smirked at the Rising winged beast. She formed 9 seals quickly and then shouted out "**Sonic Reverberation no jutsu!" **

**S**he slammed her fingers into the ground and the resulting shockwaves caused the ground to become unstable forcing the demon to go airborne. Kin blurred using the afterimage.

She reappeared on top of the winged creature and attached 5 explosive notes at strategic points to weaken its joints.

She then jumped off and let the explosion power her jump as she wrapped a set of chains around the off balance demon. It began to fall as the young girl landed she began another set of seals.

Then she shouted "**Sonic Daiken no jutsu!" **the chains began to shake violently as they were wracked with sonic tremors.

The creatures already weakened joints were torn from their proper alignment. Orochimaru saw his opportunity. "Now!" he shouted.

Manda rushed in and clamped onto the stunned B class demon inserting a huge amount of toxic poison.

He retracted his fangs then slithered off as Orochimaru hopped from the demon's mouth after placing a set of explosive tags.

The pale skinned boy landed and turned to look at the raven haired sound attack user only to find she'd disappeared. He then turned to look at the mouth which exploded from the tags placed.

Kin buried her knee in the back of a mist ninja before twisting and screaming creating a deafening shockwave at the 20 incoming mist ninjas. They stopped in their tracks and grabbed their ears.

Screaming they fell in a heap. The red haired sun ninja from the beginning of the exam also entered the battle. He saw that some of the genin were trapped by a set of Mist Chuunin.

He jumped in and formed 3 seals then shouted "**Solar Explosion no Jutsu!' **

He held his hands near the sides of his head then closed his eyes as a blast of extremely bright light exploded. The rushing Mist Chuunin stopped and grabbed their eyes temporarily blinded by the attack. The Sun ninja led the other genins out of the complex.

As he passed by he saw the grass ninjas he'd helped Geij fight earlier. He narrowed his eyes and formed a beginning seal. The green haired girl let her eyes wander to the Mist ninjas beating random genin.

She looked back at the sun ninja. She sighed and stepped aside. He smiled and brushed past her. Her partner turned and looked in horror as their Grazikage fell to the Geyser jutsu of the Nidaime.

"Damn, this invasion is going to destroy our village.." he turned to his Green haired teammate. She looked at him with a doubtful look then back to the ninjas fighting.

It was obvious who was winning. Not to mention that the mist were attacking anyone that didn't have a mist protector. They'd even taken out Grass shinobi.

Well if the alliance was dissolved and the Kage dead then the Grass had no loyalties. It was time to choose what side to fight for on their own.

Just then they saw their Jounin sensei fall to a steam Jutsu from a group of Mist Chuunin.

That solved their dilemma.

Narrowing their eyes they drew Kunai and jumped into the fight carving through the back of an unsuspecting Chuunin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto continued fighting several opponents at once but this was becoming dangerous. These things seemed to have no end. Every time you killed one of them 10 more appeared to take their place.

He screamed shooting both hands out as a shockwave of energy consumed the enemies he was surrounded by and they were reduced to dust. He looked up just in time to catch the gigantic fist of a Ogre-like demon.

He used a Iron Tegan fist technique to tear off his arm then he held his palm out and disintegrated him using a blast of energy.

Another 14 came up at him. "Damn it... just die already!"

He met all 14 C and B class alike and dodged their attacks simultaneously.

They continued flashing blow after blow in rapid succession.

He activated absolute sight using the Mangekyou and the Bayakyou level 2 versions of the eyes to keep ahead of the supersonic attacks.

Finally he had had enough and dodged a final time rolling to the side he shot up using a afterimage.

While the demons still thought he was on the ground he rose into the air and began launching energy blast after energy blast at the ground where they stood. "Ahhhhh! Ya! ya! ya! ya! DIE DAMMIT DIE!"

The continuous blasts continued pounding the earth dust was kicked up, and a large cloud of smoke began to billow from his attacks.

After nearly 40 or 50 blast he stopped and launched a big one.

He stayed floating in the air and waited for the dust to settle.

As it did there was no sign of the demons he'd blasted but new ones were coming to take their place.

He roared in rage and a dark red aura flashed around him. He formed his seal and called out

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

At this 100's of Naruto's appeared in the air and dropped to the ground and began fighting.

The endless stream of demons were now face to face with several hundred copies of the opponent they were facing.

Naruto smirked he formed the seal for the dimensional storage.

As the pocket dimension ripped open he took out what he needed. He closed the rip up and cocked back the chamber.

The laser sight on the 38 and the Glock were pointed at the heads of the rushing monsters.

He began firing as he floated to the ground hitting head shots each time.

He then inserted a 75 round drum into the AK 47 and landed on the ground with it pointed.

As soon as his feet made contact he immediately began firing. He grinned maniacally and muttered "armor piercing, incendiary, tracer.. heh heh heh.."

He ran out of ammo and launched a grenade. It exploded releasing a set of shrapnel into the bodies of the lesser demons.

His clones were using kunai and demon fist techniques.

Naruto rolled behind a destroyed stone and inserted 8 door breach shells into a tactical shotgun. He then snapped off the barrel and rushed in to get in close range.

As soon as he was in their face he smirked and brought the tactical sawed off right into one of the monsters disgusting face.

He smirked before pulling the trigger.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi and some of the Uchiha Jounin were able to hold off the majority of the mist Jonin off.

And now that the Grass ninja had stopped their attack to turn on the traitorous

Mist things were actually looking like they might win this.

Then he took a look at the position of the Demons. His eyes went wide.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya was crouching on Gamabunta's head still using fire tactics since they seemed to work best. Suddenly he turned to see Tsunade staring openmouthed in the direction of another group.

He too turned to look and his own eyes went wide Gamabunta opened his mouth so wide he dropped his pipe onto a set of lesser C class demons crushing them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The A class demon slammed yet another attack into the arrogant black haired man.

Nearly 3 or 4 of the A class there were slamming earth shattering blow after earth shattering blow into the body of Sega.

He was doing nothing to defend himself. The attacks slowly became less frequent as they backed off to determine a better course of action.

"Are you finished?" Sega smirked coldly.

At this the group of C class as well as B all rushed at him with the A class in front so that nearly 300 Demons were charging directly at him.

Sega remained in the same place as they rushed at him. Even Naruto's eyes went wide. Sega simply closed his eyes and raised 2 fingers pressed together.

He then brought those fingers back in a slant upwards using his wrist. This motion caused a shockwave and a release of chakra and this shockwave slammed into the hundreds of demons rushing at him.

It hit and instantly disintegrated every one of them.

The blast kept going and going hitting and decimating everything it hit. Until Sega finally lifted his two fingers upward and the blast shot into the sky and into space.

That one attack had wiped out over half of the mist and Demon threat.

The Mizukage and the Nidaime, Naruto and his Teammates, the members of the Akatsuki, the grass ninja and every other faction there including the Demons themselves finally realized what it meant to be in the presence of an S class apparition.

He turned to look at Naruto. "Naruto, I think perhaps now would be a pretty good time to transform.." He grinned his older version of the fox grin.

Naruto nodded in understanding. He then looked down at his friends and the rest of the arena still frozen in shock from the magnitude of Sega's attack.

"Oiy, get out of here. Get away from the arena.. What we're about to do is going to destroy this entire complex so get away from here and send a mind link when your safe!"

Orochimaru finally breaking out of the spellbinding awe nodded and still on Manda slithered to safety.

The rest of the shinobi also made their way out of the Arena.

The Nidaime dropped the defeated body of the Mizukage and Joined Sarutobi and Ayako as the 3 of them rushed to get out of the complex.

Naruto got the mind link from Orochimaru that said everyone was clear. Naruto looked at his brother and grinned. The shinobi stood outside the arena watching Naruto still floating in the air as well as Sega standing there.

They could only wonder what the two were planning. Naruto landed on the ground and dropped his blazing red aura. His clones had long since dissipated.

The remaining enemies looked at the two and began to close in before they could complete whatever it was they were planning on.

Naruto opened his eyes wide and screamed out loud and long. Sega simply smirked.

A bright red flame of fire began to circle Naruto and a black one for Sega.

The circle of flame began to shoot off in bursts and it rose up in a cylinder of swirling fire leaving Naruto and Sega changing behind it. As the flame finally passed and died down it left two very different forms than when it had begun.

The shinobi and summons gasped as they saw Naruto and Sega transformed.

Naruto was a huge 40 foot tall red fox with gleaming slit red eyes.

Sega was a 50 foot tall black fox with gleaming red eyes and a feral grin.

They both had 9 long tails. The two jumped up and landed on either side of the now even in size demons.

The fearless creatures suddenly began backing down.

Naruto shook his tails and a low rumbling was heard. Sega did the same. The rumbling intensified as a huge tsunami came out of seemingly nowhere and was about to crash into the arena.

Another tail shook and a strong wind kicked up and turned the wall of water into a swirling tornado of water. It hit the mortified creatures catching them and drowning them while tearing them apart at the same time.

Then the two launched into a primal and ferocious assault. Tearing and shredding while pouncing and ripping them apart with their sharp canines.

It was brutal.

A literal bloodbath as the blood began to spray all over covering the entire complex as it was being torn apart by the very force of the attacks.

The bleachers and the boxes for holding the teams were crushed under the weight of the colossal creatures being slaughtered.

The entire complex was basically demolished under the assault of the two foxes.

The Akatsuki shook their heads and even Itachi had his mouth open in astonishment at the raw power of the two.

The destruction reached a climax as a huge cloud of dust was kicked up from the force of the attacks.

Finally the noise hidden from view by the large clouds of dust ceased. A loud rushing sound was heard and then the crackle of flames as the debris was slowly burned to a crisp.

Out of the smoke 2 forms slowly became visible. As the smoke continued to flow outward the two forms became more defined until finally exiting the brown substance.

Naruto could plainly be seen alongside the once again human looking Sega.

"Naruto!" the 3 genin shouted.

He grinned and closed his eyes doing the upside down V thing and gave a peace sign.

Sega glanced at him and smiled placing his palm on his head ruffling the blonde spikes.

The remaining shinobi then went eyes wide again as they caught sight of the handiwork of the two as the smoke finally began to dissipate.

100's of bodies and body parts lay floating in the small river of blood as the bodies of several hidden village ninjas as well as the colossal frames of the Makai lay piled on top of each other.

Sega sighed. "I guess maybe that is a little unsanitary.."

He shrugged looking at his younger brother. He threw a energy blast behind them and it hit the scene of the massacre exploding and disintegrating everything.

When the dust cleared this time there was nothing left to suggest the carnage that had gone on just a few minutes ago. Sega walked toward the scared group of shinobi survivors.

Immediately the mist surrendered. They were taken prisoner and taken to be held in the hidden sun prison as suspects for the deaths of the shinobi during the first and second parts of the exam.

The Grass ninja were left leaderless and were unorganized in their dealings thus a set amount were assigned to go to different villages for questioning.

Naruto and Sega finally met up with the Nidaime and the rest of the Kohona ninja.

The Nidaime wearily sighed. "Lets go home.."

"I think we all have some explaining to do.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

meanwhile...

Meioh hurriedly ran through the streets of the hidden village. He had lost everything. His alliance had failed and the demons had actually been beaten.

He would live to fight another day, though this fight had taken it's toll on him. His general Onikage was gone along with a good percentage of his forces.

No matter.

He would re-build and he'd be back.

He smirked as he continued making his way through the back alley. Suddenly he felt a tight jerking around his neck and some pressure. He gagged then looked up in surprise to see the masked face of Rikimaru. "You won't be going anywhere Meioh..."

"Not this time.." the indignant Warlord twisted out of the grapple and shot around preparing to crush the ninja's windpipe.

Rikimaru simply drew his sword and sliced one time.

Meioh screamed and went down clutching his neck. Rikimaru flipped his sword over and into stabbing position. "This ends here."

Meioh's eyes went wide "N-no!"

Rikimaru raised his sacred sword high into the air.

Then finally as the light gleamed off the shimmering blade he brought it down.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The village was closing off. This unfortunately included the hospitals and medical centers. The entire village was being evacuated. Rin shook her head..

Ayame might make it out alive If she had the time to recover. But now they were taking her hospital bed away... she sighed as she sat by her friends side.

Rikimaru had been looking out the window when suddenly he stood up and said something about going for a walk.

This left Rin alone to guard Ayame in her unconscious form. Suddenly the door burst open. Rin tightened her grip on her Nasume just in case.

Then she saw Naruto and the Nidaime Hokage.

"Oiy, your friend looks like she could use some help.. If you don't have anywhere else the leaf will be more than happy to take her in until she can be released on her own.."

Rin sighed in relief.

Then looked up and smiled gratefully at the old man.

"Thank you." she said bowing.

Just then Rikimaru returned. He turned to look at the Nidaime and Naruto.

He looked to Rin then nodded. "Alright lets go, we should move her to another stable location as soon as possible."

the others nodded then they set up to move and were on their way in no more than 5 minutes.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kohona was buzzing with activity. As well as rumor. The Nidaime had killed the Mizukage. The hidden mist was now vulnerable to attack.

They could be overrun and then the leaf would double it's power. The Nidaime, however, was more concerned with finding out exactly what went on and the identity of their assistance.

Ayame was checked into a hospital in Kohona. She was still in a vegetative coma thus it was impossible to tell if she was dead or alive. Her teammates could only hope that she'd make it out alive.

Meanwhile the Nidaime was sitting at his desk and preparing the proper procedures for a meeting to determine the identity of their unknown allies especially, the black haired one who appeared to be even more powerful than Naruto.

As they waited in the lobby outside the Hokage's office the Akatsuki and Sega were calmly posting up against the wall. Naruto also appeared deep in thought as he sat in a chair his eyes glazed over in mild concentration.

The secretary finally called them to come in and they all came into the Hokage's office and sat down or stood. Also present were Sarutobi, Ayako, Joru, and the ANBU captain Soju.

The Nidaime took a deep breath. "Alright, for starters, I would like to thank you for your assistance in the defeat of those creatures and helping to stave off the invasion."

"It was invaluable."

"However, I would like to know exactly who you are.. It seems you know Naruto however, we don't fully know everything about his time before coming here."

Itachi opened his eyes.

He bowed and said "I understand Hokage-sama I am Itachi the leader of the first division of the organization the Akatsuki."

"Naruto is the leader of the second division."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "And what exactly is this Akatsuki?"

Itachi smiled. "This will be a long story."

The Nidaime nodded. "Please continue."

Itachi nodded He sighed then he got a faraway look in his eyes.

"In order to understand what exactly happened to make Naruto and I the leaders you have to first understand what the Akatsuki was initially created for."

"I will get to the point when Naruto and I took over but first let me start by explaining a little about the origins of the group."

"It all began shortly after the fourth Hokage of this village gave his life to seal the Nine tailed fox into Naruto..."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So tell me, what exactly is the point of all this. There's much more profitable shit to be stolen.."

The young brown haired man smiled. Ahh but that's where you're wrong.. This scroll contains the secrets of the most powerful prophecy's."

"With this we can not only have glory and riches beyond our wildest dreams but more importantly, power as well.."

"Well I still say the idea of finding this ultimate power is a fools dream.. And even if we did I fail to see how power could be worth all the time it's gonna take to do all the shit in these scrolls."

The brown haired man got an eerie glow in his eyes.

"Power is important because it is necessary in the ultimate goal."

His black haired companion turned to him.

"And what exactly is the ultimate plan?"

The brown haired one began to laugh.

"The world is corrupt, in order to rectify the sins of humanity it must be destroyed and then rebuilt from the ground up with a strong and righteous leader at the center."

"This cleansing can only come about through the bringing of the Red Dawn."

The black haired man shook his head. "Akatsuki? No ones gonna buy this.. Your nuts Shuyia.."

Shuyia merely smirked. " I didn't expect my vision to be recognized by someone like you.. You're far too monetary.."

The black haired man shrugged.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with." the brown haired man nodded.

Then exclaimed "I think I found something."

Rota came over and looked at his friend's discovery. It was a dusty scroll. Shuyia smirked as he ran his hand over the soft parchment.

He smirked and laid it out on a table.

Slowly blowing the dust off he began to read his smile growing in width with each line. He began to laugh menacingly. Rota rolled his eyes.

"Ok, we finished here?"

Shuyia absentmindedly reached in and found the pre-wrapped packet of money. He handed it to Rota while still buried in his scroll.

The raven haired shinobi looked at his friend and shook his head... you sure you wana do that here if they come out and find you they wont be happy you stole their scroll.."

Shuyia smirked "I'll be fine just make sure you watch yourself on your way out."

Rota shrugged "Whatever, good luck with your 'Akatsuki'.."

Shuyia nodded smiling.

He finished reading the scroll and finally packed it carefully away then turning to jump out of the window he ran headfirst into a group of Jounin.

"What the hell do you think your doing here missing ninja!"

Shuyia smirked and vanished. He'd already gone through 5 seals by the time the Jounin had even registered he'd moved.

He released a huge blast of dark flame that erupted forth from his right hand and incinerate the Jounin.

The powerful missing ninja began laughing maniacally.

The power of the Darkness Flame was incomprehensible.

And it was only one of the secret arts and forbidden techniques he had acquired.

He jumped the wall with a chakra enforced jump.

A few days later a report went through the village missing ninja boards that elevated the status of the missing ninja Shuyia to a much higher level saying that he had stolen one of the hidden village of prophecy's scrolls.

The authors and keepers of the largest amount of scrolls in all 5 continents.

Just a few days later however a report came in saying that the missing ninja Shuyia Gomaki had been killed by a group of hunter ninjas while he was weakened from learning a technique from the scrolls.

He was taken off the boards and soon forgotten as the weeks rolled by and months became years.

However, they would soon find that the man known as Shuyia was not dead at all but in fact growing in power.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I heard there was a job that payed a pretty good deal."

The brown haired man turned to the grey skinned missing ninja.

"Hoshigame Kisame, you were once one of the 7 legendary swordsman of the mist...

you should be able to complete this mission on your own."

The shark faced man's eyes went wide.

"What! You want me to break in and kill one of the most well known benefactors in the village alone.!"

"I'll have ANBU on me within 5 minutes of even being in the village!"

The brown haired man smiled.

"This world is corrupt, this organization is to bring forth the Red Dawn to purify the corruption of Humanity."

"To operate representing the Akatsuki we require the strong... in this world the only truth one can live by is Survival of the Fittest."

"If you are stong, you live, if you are weak you die."

"I will have nothing less than the elite of the elite in my organization."

"If you operate under our name then you will prove your strength."

Kisame narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, as a matter of fact I kinda like this setup.. Elite of the elite huh... he he I can live with this.."

With that the mysterious shark like man vanished.

And a day later he returned having single handedly completed the mission.

Shuyia smiled and nodded. The quality of his soldiers was only increasing. Soon it would be time. The council hadn't taken long to form.

They were the internal dispute handlers. He was in charge of the ultimate assigning of missions.

About that time another young prodigy came to them.

He was powerful and reckless.

He was young and fast.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi had been very interested in the situation up till this point and was quite surprised when Itachi decided to stop and describe the next set of information as a separate unit.

"It's important to note that my knowledge of the events after this point are much more reliable as this is now the point where I came in."

The set of Jounin and the Nidaime were paying very close attention as Naruto and the other members of the Akatsuki were having their own memories of life in the organization. Itachi finally sighed and continued..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Sire, a young boy has arrived here... with the intent to challenge us.."

This caught Shuyia's attention. He turned to the messenger and smiled coldly.

He ordered two of his elites to come with him and went out to meet this young boy.

The boy was no more than 14 he had long black locks of raven hair and intense onyx eyes. He had the scratched forehead protector of the hidden leaf.

Shuyia frowned. He had not forgotten their other experience with the ninja from the hidden leaf.

The traitorous Orochimaru.

He'd used the organization to further his own absurd necromancy and when they'd run out of usefulness he'd abandoned them to go into seclusion to plot even more.

Still this boy held a much different sort of intensity than Orochimaru had.

He had a flaming intensity that was driven to the brink of sanity then stopped.

Shuyia liked him on first impression.

"You there, boy, what's your name and what makes you so bold as to challenge us?"

The boy smirked arrogantly and opened his eyes wide allowing them to reach the fully developed form.

Shuyia raised an eyebrow. _So he's an Uchiha.. And has the sharingan at this age..._

The boy's smirk grew as he opened is eyes even wider and they developed a much different sort of change.

Shuyia then opened his eyes in surprise.

"The Mangekyou! but how could this boy obtain it at such a young age!"

The boy finally spoke.

"My name will be revealed once you are all dead, and the reason you are going to die is self evident."

"I seek strength, and the only true way to obtain it is to defeat the strong."

Shuyia smirked. He really liked this kid..

He was the link they'd been searching for, he was a perfect tool.

The Uchiha vanished and a clang of kunai against kunai was heard as he rushed at the unprepared Akatsuki to Shuyia's left.

Shuyia sat back and watched the boy's unnatural skill as he took on two of the Akatsuki elite at once.

A 14 year old child!

The boy's eye dots continued spinning and he continued predicting everything that the two were going to do.

After watching a jutsu only once he was able to copy it and send it back..

Although a bit weaker version. He launched a gigantic blast of fire that a Jounin would have a hard time countering.

The two had to dodge to the side and come at him from two different directions but he'd already moved to a new position.

The boy suddenly had one of the Akatsuki pinned against the wall with a kunai.

He remained impassive neither smiling or frowning as he drove the kunai through the helpless Akatsuki. He stood and turned to deal with the next one only to see that the body he'd stabbed was nothing but a log.

A replacement.

He frowned but was suddenly in a iron like headlock from the one who he'd thought he'd killed.

He struggled to get out but his brain was losing oxygen rapidly. He squirmed but to no avail. Just then the effects of the mangekyou began to wear off as his head began to throb with pulsing pain.

He'd used it too long.

He became lightheaded and dropped to the ground finally released as the Akatsuki felt his form go limp.

Still even head throbbing vision blurry he tried to rise but fell to his knees. Shuyia rasied a hand to stop his Akatsuki from finishing him off. And then he finally spoke

"Well boy, you have failed in your initial assessment and now you are at my mercy."

"You overestimated yourself.. The Mangekyou is a powerful tool but that's all it is and as a matter of fact you don't even know how to properly use it..

But we can teach you."

"Your ability is something that we can greatly use here.. You said you wanted to become stronger and the way to do that is to defeat the strong.."

"That's true.. But.."

"It is also true that to become strong you must learn from the strong."

The boy slowly rose his head finally beginning to clear.

Shuyia smiled. "Now, I will ask you once more what is your name?"

The boy looked Shuyia right in the eyes unafraid.

"My name is Uchiha Itachi."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wait a second... so your saying that you joined the Akatsuki to gain power?"

Itachi nodded. "It was the first time I'd ever been beaten..

I understood that these people had greater strength than I, and if I could take advantage of that and use it to make myself stronger then I could become much stronger..

As I did.

"Yeah." remarked Ayako "But still I don't see where Naruto comes into all of this I mean most of this stuff is happening when he's like what.. 3?"

Itachi smiled. "Ah yes... Naruto."

" I first met Naruto because of the ultimate goal of the organization when I was about 17 with my partner Kisame... we were sent to Kohona to retrieve the Kyuubi vessel."

"This was in order to harness the power of the 9 tailed fox..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oiy, erro- sennin!" Jiraiya tried to ignore the annoying voice in the back of his head.

He focused on the curves of the voluptuous woman in front of him.

She had long black hair and she gave him a wink and a wave. Jiraiya was sold.

He threw the keys to their room to Naruto and told him to go practice the second step of the Rasengan while he mingled with the commoners trying to find some information about Tsunade's whereabouts.

Naruto muttered something about being a perverted Hermit before going back and slamming the door.

He took a shower and as he got out he changed into a loose fitting orange jumpsuit and was about to settle in and begin practice on the Rasengan when a soft thud came at the door.

He growled and went to answer it. When he opened it however he jumped back.

Though he'd never seen him before he'd heard enough about him to know he was in deep shit.

Jason Voorheez raised his machete and prepared to slice the frightened blonde in two when Tupac Shakur ran up behind him with Suge Night and tackled him. Jason got up and prepared to raise his machete once again only to find that 50 cent had taken it and-

(Dr. Dre: ... Infamous..)

(Infamous X: dammit Dre!)

(Infamous x: ... fine aight here's what really happened...)

Uchiha Itachi stood calmly staring into the eyes of the demon fox container for the first time.

Kisame took one look at him and shook his head.

"Itachi you cant be serious.. There's no way we got the right guy.."

Itachi had to admit the kid was scrawny and puny, they had no idea how he was supposed to be able to release the Red Dawn..

But apparently it all relied a big part on getting him.

Itachi closed his eyes. "Uzumaki Naruto... you will come with us."

Suddenly a kuani cut through the silence and Itachi easily avoided it looking around lazily.

Sasuke stood his brows furrowed in pure rage.

"You! Damn you I've waited my whole life for this moment for I am an avenger!"

Itachi shook his head in disgust. "Avenger? Foolish little brother, you are not an avenger, you are an idiot."

"The only one in our clan who was not even worthy of killing.."

Sasuke's eyes went wide "shut up dammit I'll kill you!"

He charged dragging his hand across the wall and formed the chidori rage filling his sharingan eyes.

Itachi sighed. And simply caught his brothers wrist causing the chakra to dissipate.

Sasuke's eyes went wide again in surprise and fear.

"I have no interest in you whatsoever.. We are here for him." Sasuke turned to look at Naruto.

_What.. The dead last! The idiot.. Is more important to him than ..._

Sasuke screamed in fury "I'll kill you!"

Itachi shook his head snapping Sasuke's wrist like a twig and kneeing him in the gut before activating his Mangekyou.

"Foolish little brother you still do not have enough hate, you will never be able to defeat me without awakening the Mangekyou don't you understand that..."

Sasuke was baited and he looked right into his brother's eyes mentally cursing himself.

He knew what was coming...the next 72 hours of seeing his parents die again and again in the span of 3 seconds.

He glared once before his eyes went wide dilated then he slumped to the ground unconscious.

"Now." said Itachi tunring to Naruto "It's time to come with us."

Naruto gulped and looked from Kisame to Itachi then prepared to attack for all he was worth.

Suddenly a booming voice cut through the tension.

"Oiy, I think you should re-consider that.."

The 3 turned to look at Jiraiya who was carrying the form of the voluptuous woman unconscious slung over his back.

"You should know I am a master when it comes to women as well as a natural intuitive.. I could see through your gen-jutsu the moment I laid eyes on her.."

Naruto jumped up for joy when he saw Jiraiya had come to the rescue.

Itachi sighed and he and Kisame slipped into stance to prepare for battle.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So after Jiraiya saved him then what happened?"

It was now almost 2 hours into the story an they still had no idea how Naruto had gotten involved with the organization let alone how he'd become the leader.

Itachi smiled. "We were forced to retreat."

"As I said that was the first time I met Naruto."

Sarutobi raised an eyebrow "So it was the second time you met him that he took over or something?"

Itachi smiled. "Not exactly..."

Naruto finally spoke up. "I can handle the story from here."

"It was after a mission as a transporter that I first ran into some informants that had said there was a organization that was hiring out to mercenary's for advanced jobs that paid better than most hidden villages..."

"So I decided to check it out.. That's when it basically started.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ramen was sitting in a chair looking at the refection of light on his empty glass when a man sat down next to him.

He ordered a plate of calamari then placed a piece of paper that gave explicit directions on the back. Ramen looked over to the man but he'd left leaving a wad of cash to pay for the uneaten calamari.

The waitress looked at this baffled then looked back to Ramen who'd done the same.

Ramen made his way following the directions till they led to a pay phone.

It rang once. Ramen stepped in and picked it up.

"I need a transporter"

Ramen narrowed his icy blue eyes gleaming in the sunlight. "I'm listening."

Ramen arrived outside the mountainous area.

He remained in place as he looked around observing his surroundings. He felt a presence come up behind him.

"The drop point is to an organization not far from here. They don't want their location revealed to anyone... even we don't know it.."

"They said the messenger had to be able to find his way there and be able to safely deliver it."

Ramen took the package noting its weight and slipped it into his baggy black pants.

He nodded. "Fine."

With that he adjusted his dark shades.

Then he vanished. Soundlessly.

He made his way through the foliage and slipped past a set of traps.

_Hmmph.. A Jounin could have avoided those.. This job is way too far below me.. _

He moved past another set of guards that were supposed to be camouflaged.

He reached the drop point. It had a small stream and a few rocky places rising up into the background.

Ramen looked around and then to the left.

He caught a kunai absent mindedly. Hen twirled it around and threw it back behind him at the source.

He heard a soft thud as it was caught.

He felt a form step into the stream. Ramen turned around and opened his eyes wide in surprise.

"You!" the response was simultaneous. "But you're dead!"

Ramen quickly regained his composure.

"I'm here as the transporter."

He then took out the package and cautiously handed it to Itachi.

Who just as carefully took it narrowing his eyes. "You're dead..."

Ramen looked at him calmly. "In a sense.."

He removed his glasses revealing his icy blue orbs.

Itachi felt a chill go down his spine as he looked into the frigid orbs.

Itachi took the package and stuck it in his pocket then looked at the blonde kitsune as he held out his hand.

"Are you really the transporter?"

Ramen nodded. "I'm known as Ramen."

Itachi couldn't help but snicker at that "still obsessed with the instant noodles I see.. Hmm, the call for you has been called off but that's only because you were thought to have died."

"If he knew that you were still alive then I'd have to bring you in again."

Ramen smirked. "You no longer have the ability to do that Itachi."

The Uchiha turned around raising a eyebrow. "Oh?.."

Ramen smirked the Kyuubi is no longer able to be extracted just as Uzumaki Naruto is no longer able to extract from."

"Now we are one."

Itachi's eyes went wide. _He won't like this.. _"

So you are a mercenary now correct?"

Ramen nodded replacing his shades. The Uchiha tossed him the bag of cash and motioned for him to follow.

"Perhaps the Aaktsuki could use your services.. We have recently been hiring mercenary's for high level jobs."

Ramen raised an eyebrow. But he followed him nonetheless.

When they reached the entrance to the headquarters Itachi looked around to tell Ramen not to look at the secret combination and seals to break the genjutsu.

But as he entered it and made his way through the entrance he found Ramen waiting calmly on the other side.

He attempted to remain unimpressed but inside he was filled with questions.

He led him to the chamber of the councils.

He entered in telling Ramen to wait here.

A few moments later a chorus of WHAT!'s where heard. Then a set of YES, SEND HIM IN!'s.

Ramen entered the room calm and focused.

"I heard you had some work for mercenary's.. what are we talking here?"

One of the council members finally got over the shock to speak.

"You are... Uzumaki Naruto?"

Ramen shook his head. "I used to be."

"He and the Kyuubi were destroyed in order to form me."

At this there was a set of murmurs amongst the council. A messenger had been sent to get Shuyia.

The council was still murmuring when a loud rumbling overtook the complex as a rushing sound became louder.

And in a hail of dust the mighty Shuyia appeared and quickly looked around until his eyes caught sight of his target.

"The..the Kyuubi.. Is here.."

Ramen curved his lips upward

"This is becoming irritating.. Do you have any jobs you need done or not?"

Shuyia looked at him and started barking about the extraction ceremony.

Ramen shook his head.

"I've already explained to your council there is no Kyuubi anymore.

Shuyia stopped and stared into the eyes of the kitsune. "Explain."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ok, so Naruto came to you as a mercenary?"

"More or less.." said Itachi.

"After he explained Shuyia realized that Naruto had the power of the kyuubi anyway so it would be just as helpful as extracting it. So he offered to let Naruto join."

Naruto shrugged. "I ended up declining saying that I liked the freedom of a mercenary but that I'd do specific jobs if I felt like it.."

"And that is the turning point in our story." Kisame finally spoke up.

"It didn't take long for a power obsessed nut job like Shuyia to get annoyed with Naruto poppin in every now and then.

And every mission that had anything to do with Kohona he refused because he said 'It wasn't time yet..' Or something like that.."

Itachi nodded "Also, the guy was insane about ranks."

"He fought with everyone about taking too much power and it led to tension."

"This all culminated when a group of us decided to leave the organization now that the Akatsuki had no way of controlling the Kyuubi.

Before there had always been a chance of him still being alive.. But now we knew that the Kyuubi was gone so it was pointless.

This led to Shuyia closing it off not allowing anyone to leave the group without being hunted, even Naruto." After I made my statement to leave he threatened to kill me."

"So basically we were all being pushed around by the maniac and we'd had enough of it so we staged an overthrow."

Naruto stood up and walked over to the window.

"I didn't really have anything against the guy but he attacked me first... and if an enemy draws first blood..."

Itachi shrugged. "More or less the organization was falling apart and since no one was allowed to leave they either had to side with the rebellion or Shuyia."

"When it came down to it we ultimately won."

"And then a lot of the group either broke off or went on their own way and the ones who sided with Shuyia were killed in the battle or deserted."

"As we were about to leave the few that remained said they didn't have anywhere else to go and asked Naruto and I to be the leaders."

Naruto chuckled. "I agreed mainly because they promised free food whenever I wanted it.."

Sarutobi chuckled at that.

"Naruto ended up spending a few weeks here and there helping us re-build and recruit other missing ninjas to re-fill our ranks."

"Though we're still not to the full capacity that we were at with shuyia."

The Nidaime nodded thoughtfully. "So what is the purpose of the Akatsuki under your leadership?"

Itachi laughed. "It's more of a place for missing ninja to come as a home and to accept those rejected by society because the weak fear the strong."

Naruto laughed. "Which is just a fancy way of putting that it's a homeless shelter more or less now ha ha.."

The entire group laughed at this until Itachi then raised a questioning eyebrow to Naruto and asked "So what exactly happened to you?"

Naruto then recounted the story of his ambush and ending up in this timeline. Sega frowned at the mention of the demons that had attacked him.

When Naruto had finally finished re-counting the story Itachi and the other Akatsuki had a look of amusement on their faces.

It was too laughable. One of the leaders of the Akatsuki doing D level missions as a genin.

Naruto didn't let this go unnoticed and was about to comment about it when Sega stepped up.

I apologize Naruto, however I believe I have some answers as to the origins of who attacked you. Naruto turned in surprise to his bother.

Sega sighed, much has happened in the Makai since you left..

The attack on your exam was proof of that.

Normally demons cannot enter the human world without the barrier breaking with the exception of small ones who can slip through the Kakai Barrier.

However, there are some things that you should be aware of as they will affect you quite soon. The internal workings of the Makai are in turmoil.

The Nidaime sat up in his chair.

"So what are we talking here?"

Sega sighed. "I'm afraid the attack on the exam was nothing but a test.."

"That was but a prelude to the coming storm.."

Note: Another cliffhanger... but yall can't complain cause this is like 20 pages lol

what is going on?

why did the demons attack?

what could letem through the barrier?

Why is Kin in the Akatsuki?

Didn't she die in the chuunin exam?

Where will the story go from here?

**Some** of these and more will be answered in the next chapter of Naruto Ball Z!

And all my N$$$az said: "Keep ya head up..."

Pace.


	23. Chapter 23: The Paths We Choose

Chapter 23: (The Paths We Choose..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the anime or games I'm takin shit from

Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy Author of "Future Legends"

review answer time:

(they'll be a lil long this time due to the content of some of the ones I got.)

ok, most consistent Questions and requests that I've seen is 2 issues. So rather than answering each individual one repetitively this is for all of you with this issue.

1.) Ok, but how did Itachi get to the past with the young Sannins and Naruto?

I figured this would be self evident but I guess I need to elaborate. Sega knew that the Demons would show up at the exam hence the reason he masqueraded as a Rain ninja.

So before he came he recruited Itachi and the rest of the Akatsuki from the alternate universe that they were in and had them wait in the stands as spectators and audience members until the time to help came.

Sega is the one who taught Naruto how to Dimension hop if you will remember. So he went and got the Akatsuki and brought them to that dimension.

Aight yall good? I don't know if I can explain it any clearer than that... If anyone confused abt something then I guess E mail me and I can address you personally.

2.) "More Tsu/Naru this is a tsunar pairing right?"

Yeah, it is. However, as I have explained to you this story is a Action adventure/Romance. This means that the romance comes secondary. Also I wanted the sannin to be still relatively kids when they go back with Naruto to his original time. So there won't be a huge time gap where Naruto and Tsunade have 10 years to build their relationship.

There will be more romance but right now the action is more important to get through. It is important to note that at the end of the story I'll have a few chapters of character development as a kind of epilogue.

This will include more Tsu/Naru like dates and hangin out at each other houses and shit like that. But that's at the end. Mainly until that point it will be a lot of action and in the coming chapters preparation.

Seventenks the Ultimate F: well, I'm not 100 percent sure how Imma do it..

Mystical Kat: thx, wow I'm gettin a lot of really big compliments.. lol first fic to check and favorite.. Anyway um I'm nowhere near a master of energy.. I have a basic understanding of theory.. How long um.. Kung fu maybe 3 or 4 years, tae kwan do was my first experience with martial arts but I like Shaolin better.

Starkacker: now that's a complicated subject. When you see what Imma do you will understand that putting Yusuke into the fic would fit right in seamlessly. However, I don't wanna make this a crossover.

I know I kind of already did with the Tenchu thing but they were already ninjas and so it fit right into the story as well. Also the thing abt Tenchu is that it's never been done before and the Tenchu characters will have entirely different lives than in the game.

If I did a yu yu hakusho crossover it would have to blend the two worlds of modern day japan (yyh) and the hybrid time of Naruto which is a village not a city.. That type of crossover I don't want to do.

Exerci: well, I don't care if Believe it is the perfect translation they casted terribly for Naruto's voice and the believe it sounds stupid and is overused. You can't change my mind on that one..

Mystery lady-Tx: thx as always you are a consistent reviewer. I appreciate the encouragement. Don't worry you'll find out what happens now.

Aznpuffyhair: Amana is still in the Makai at the moment. She will make an appearance soon and she will have much more screen time in the coming chaps. Including a paring with ?

Garret pi: (WARNING LOOONG ANSWER! skip to beginning of story if you don't care.. **Garret plz read**)

Ok for starters. I read your review very thoroughly and analyzed it for 2 big reasons.

1.) This was one of the only reviews I have gotten that was meant to help my structure and genuinely meant to be helpful in the mechanics of my creation process.

2.) It was long and I wanted to make sure I got all the facts before responding.

Also before I begin I want you to know. I don't consider this a flame. I recognize the effort to help me improve my writing. I want to thank you for your input and I will take what you said into consideration. However, I disagree with some of the points you touched on.

So. I will do this the same way you did. Going from topic to topic, piece by piece.

Grammar: Ok, I'm not telling **you** that you shouldn't care about grammar and spelling. You are a writer, and as a writer I think **you** should. What I'm telling you is that **I** don't care about grammar and spelling. And I'll tell. you why:

A.) You are under the impression that I am a writer. I'm not. What I am is an artist. I draw Manga, I rap, and I practice martial arts. These are forms of expression. Writing has set rules and limitations and as a writer I should push myself to improve through each thing I write.

But when I sit down to draw something I don't say "Ok, this line must be this exact length or I will use this exact method to get this effect." I just do whatever works.

This is because expression of self is not controlled or defined in a monetary sense. It is wild and explosive and it is often sloppy and doesn't make sense at first and maybe never will.

Go to a museum and look at some ten thousand dollar painting and see if it follows any canon or form. It looks like a kinder gardener slapped on some finger paint. So pretty much if you can understand what I'm saying and what's happening then I feel that my job is done as far as that point goes. That's what this story is to me.

B.)I have a 4.08 GPA that means I got A's in everything plus some honors credit. To do this I have to bust my ass in every class I take. All day at school my brain is on constant overload.

When I come home the last thing I want to do is to get out my grammar book and make sure everything in my story follows manuscript form and the proper format for creative writing.

This story is what I do when I'm bored and none of my boyz is in, I get sick of waiting for a party on Final Fantasy, can't beat a level in another game, or just need to unwind and let my ideas flow.

So of course I'm not going to put in the kind of effort you as a writer would take. This isn't a essay for the SAT dawg it's fanfiction about a cartoon for kids in Japan.

C.) I would like to point out some things. Some of the things I did yet I didn't see any sort of recognition of any sort for. I will list some of the things I put in this fic just so far...

Alliteration, Assonance, Consonance, Rhyme, (including end stopped, exact and approximate) Meter, (specifically Iambic Pentameter) Allusion, Metaphor, Simile, Direct Characterization, all 5 methods of Indirect Characterization, Characteristics of an Epic, (and Epic Hero) Foreshadowing, Hyperbole, (extreme exaggeration a shitload of this..)

Personification, Onomatopoeia, Tone, Mood, Dialect, Imagery, Satire, Theme, Plot, Setting, Protagonist, Antagonist, supporting characters, extensive vocabulary, (you don't hear the word level I used in a lot of fanfic's trust me I've been on this site for like 5 years..) Motif, Symbol, and others all elements of lit that I guarantee are not all common to the stories on this site..

Now remember this is art to me. I do this for fun and without much thought. I didn't get 20 reviews until abt chapter 11. I was doing this story getting like 2 reviews a chapter so I don't do this for the reviewers. I do it because I wanted to take the compilation of my ideas swimming around in my head and put it to a visible coherent form.

Also I'm not sure what you mean. "Nothing detracts from a story like writing it like a professional." Um... yeah detracts means to take away from. So **you're **(proper use see) contradicting every point you just made aren't you?

Also the jive speak? I don't know where you from or what your history is but that is the way that I talk.

If I met you on the streets I wouldn't say: "Why hello there, a pleasure to meet your acquaintance my name is ..."

I be like "Whatup.."

If you bugged by the way I talk, sorry but thas me.

I fail to see how my "jive speak" kills my story however. I told you I use dialect. Dialect is the language or way of speaking particular to a certain region. Mines ebonics.

Ok, srry for the length of the grammar section but I didn't want to have to defend myself again so I'm gettin this all out into the open.

Story: I'm srry the way I developed it makes you cringe. But this is my story and I will write it the way that is easiest and get across what I want to relay. I didn't put the big sword in to make the fic cooler. I put it in because I like big swords that are bigger than the bodies of the people wielding them. Ever since I started playing FF7 (like 2 years ago) I have gravitated toward super sized weapons. The only reason I watch Inuyasha is b/c of the Tetsaiga and Bankotsu's Bonryu.

You may be right about me sabotaging myself.. however, once again I don't see something like the explanation of syth as distracting or taking away from the story. Maybe I should have put it in parenthesis. But I put it as Naruto's thoughts.

The next part doesn't justify anything. I'm justified in making them as OOC as I want already. This is my story. Once I do a disclaimer I can say anything abt them I want.

Characterization: again, I have the right to make them as OOC as I want.

Though I agree that the Naruto and co are normal kids in high school aren't really Naruto fics but I think that they have the right to do that if they want..

Basically staying in character is something that I can't do. And the reason for this is simple.

People change.

At the beginning of the story I gave Naruto the most traumatic experience I could think of in order to rock his personality to the core and yet if you read on I've kept him as a similar but still slightly altered character all throughout the story.

Also the 3 legendary sannin never met Naruto as kids. And it was the circumstances that they dealt with that shaped their character as an individual.

Thus, to say that this is Alternate Universe with a different set of circumstances applying to all parties involved is to say that remaining in exact character is more unrealistic than changing them slightly.

Also I didn't make Tsunade a slut or Orochimaru a pansy or even Jiraiya a upstanding member of society, not to mention the fact that we don't know what the sannin were like as kids. We saw them in what like 5 flashbacks?

So as far as your whole _keep them in character_ problem. I don't see any way to realistically do this due to the AU element.

And before I forget I disagree with your last review comment. I think that the "OMFG ur amazing plz update soon W00TZ and such type of reviews are just as helpful as the ones that criticize for the purpose to improve.

But in a different way.

I mean they wouldn't write "I love this story!" if they thought it sucked. They'd just have not written anything.

I appreciate all the review I get from the ones like urs to the 2 word "Good job."

This is because the "empty shallow" reviews are there to encourage and they give your story a sense of meaning.

When I get bored of writing I go turn some beats on, freestyle a bit then come back and see the yahoo message sign. When I log on I see "you have 8 new messages.." I'm like "damn.." then I feel like writing some more. So I think that all reviews are helpful just some in different ways..

In closing I'd like to once again state that I took your review as a tool to help me and I put a considerable amount of time into thinking about how to respond to you in the most concise and basic manner in order to effectively relay what my positions were.

Feel free to respond to my arguments in another review, E mail, or whatever. I hope you will take my arguments seriously and if you have an effective counter for them feel free to present it.

"Kid hold ya own."

infamous x.

srry for the length... damn 5 pages of response.. Imma get flamed for this... lol

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

and now on with the story...

Sega nodded. "Since you left, the state of the Makai has been rapidly deteriorating"

"Rival factions are pushing for smaller wars to obtain more territory and there is a strong push for the 3 rulers to go to war."

"Tensions are high and the balance of power is shifting."

"While we are trying to stave this conflict off it is obvious that it will be inevitable."

"The ones who attacked you must have been scouts sent out to specifically eliminate you."

Sarutobi spoke up. "But why here? What reason would they come to this specific time for?"

Sega chuckled dryly. "Fate, it seems has quite the sense of irony."

"This dimension has something that other's do not."

"A gateway."

"Usually a powerful Kakai Barrier stops the transfer from planes, however here a rift has been opened."

"When we were fighting the invasion off I managed to destroy it but the secret for breaking the barrier is open now."

"If a full scale war erupts the battle will drain the resources of our world and deplete what little resources we have available." "And the winner of this war has a very special prize."

The Nidaime sighed. "Why do I have a feeling I'm not gonna like this one.."

Sega nodded. "The winner of the Makai wars will gain the right to come down and conquer the mortal realm. In it's entirety."

"Actually that's what started the conflict.."

"The only thing stopping the 3 powers from coming down here right now is the others."

"None of the powers will move because they know that to do so they will have to face the other 2."

"Thus this disagreement compacted with the issues of the smaller factions are leading to a larger scale conflict."

Naruto gulped. "So this is big.."

Sega turned to look out the window. "Yeah, this is very big.." "And we have to prepare."

"Father is not happy about it but if it comes to war he will take the appropriate actions."

Ayako sighed. "So what your talking about is a war within the world of the demons.. Sorry but I don't see how we could be much help in something like that.."

Sega smiled. "No, we didn't expect any of Kohona's forces to assist us... The reason I came here was to retrieve Kyuubi.

The Nidaime looked up. "So you need Naruto.."

Sega nodded. "He is far too weak to be of use at the moment but if he is trained further then he will be ready by the time the war breaks out."

Nidaime shook his head. "And how long is that?"

Sega frowned "We estimate little over one year."

"However..."

Sega looked like he was deep in thought.

Sarutobi picked up in it. "What? Something wrong?"

Sega looked to the side. "During the fight... I sensed something.. I'm not sure what it is but.. Those 3."

Sarutobi picked up on it. "Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru?"

"Yes." Sega said. "They have a great hidden power... If it could be unlocked and molded.. They could become quite useful as soldiers in the war as well.."

"But I will not take them and risk their lives by force, only Naruto is obligated to come once I leave."

Sarutobi blinked, he hadn't expected that.

Legendary Sannin.. Believable..

But on par with soldiers in a demon war.. That was just insane..

The Nidaime spoke up. "They are shinobi of this village, asking for Naruto I can understand but those 3 have no business going into some death trap like that.."

Sega nodded respectfully. "I understand."

"I merely said it as a suggestion.. You see we are low on quality soldiers and this war will affect not only this dimension but the entire mortal realm."

"One after the other timeline after timeline will fall until finally someone stronger is able to halt them." "But that could be centuries or millenniums away.."

The Nidaime again sighed. "Guilt trip huh.."

Sega chuckled "No, I apologize if it appeared that way."

"I merely meant to illustrate the scope of the effects the outcome of this confrontation will span."

Sarutobi looked down in deep thought.

Segacontinued"I wish I could offer you more time but training must commence immediately."

"We will be departing in the morning."

The Nidaime looked up shocked. "But.. Can't you give us one week to prepare their parents or.."

Sega shook his head. "I am sorry, but we do not have the time it will require as it is"

"We... did not plan to have a war.."

Ayako sighed in defeat. "I don't think that their parents are gonna just letem go with one days notice.."

The Nidaime nodded. "Call a meeting with the entire village. I want them all at the memorial mountain construction site."

The ANBU captai silently nodded and poofed out of the room.

Sitting back against the back of his chair the Nidiame removed his headdress."

Naruto's head was swimming. He had to leave.. Just like that.

All the time he'd spent here all the friends he'd made he'd have to leave them behind.

Then he looked at it another way. He was going to protect them. If they didn't stop the advance of the other factions then the world he knew here would be overrun with the monsters.

So to protect the fate of them and all of the universes of the mortal realm he would have to go into the Makai and fight for them. Also to protect his brother and sister.

He nodded resolutely. He would do it.

Nidaime turned to Naruto and said "I think you'd better go tell the other 3 and say your goodbye's if you have to.."

Naruto nodded then walked somberly out the door.

The Nidaime turned to look at Sega. The raven haired youth had a sad look on his face. "Naruto has had a hard life.. I know he's finally been accepted here and I hate to take him from it but.. You must understand what this war will mean if we lose."

The Nidaime nodded. "Kohona will help you in any way we can.. As I'm sure all the other villages will.."

Sega smiled softly. "I thank you but I doubt there is anything that any of you can do other than perhaps praying.."

Sarutobi chuckled. "You're asking for prayer?"

Sega shrugged. "Couldn't hurt.."

Ayako smiled and was about to make a remark when the ANBU captain returned. "Hokage-sama the call is being given they will be at the mountain shortly.."

The Nidaime nodded.

Just then Itachi spoke up. "I'm assuming that the Akatsuki's services will be welcomed as well.."

Sega chuckled. "It would be appreciated.."

Kisame sighed "Well we sure got ourselves in deep this time.."

Itachi waved dismissively. "Nehh... think of it as rent for our "free homeless shelter..."

The Nidaime then stood up."Alright, I'm going to address the village and inform the parents of Tsunade and Jiraiya of their children's potential role..."

"However, if they decide not to let them go.. I cannot force them to let go."

Sega nodded "I understand and thank you."

The Nidaime nodded. "Let's go."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The entire village was gathered around the memorial mountain.

The process of carving the First Hokage's face into the mountain had taken quite a long time and had gone painstakingly slow.

There was rumor that the Second was next to have his own face added. Whether any validity to these claims existed or not, the Mountain was always under constant construction.

The Nidaime stood at the top of the flat platform and looked down at the wide array of villagers gathered there.

He took a breath."I called you all here to explain to you the current situation and the grave implications that they entail.."

The villagers now gave their leader their full attention.

"As many of you know the Chuunin Selection Exam was broken up by a large scale mist and grass invasion." "However, what has been kept from you in these reports is that there was another party present at that invasion."

"There were demons that attacked backing the grass and mist.. We were only able to stop them with Naruto and his friends' assistance."

At this a large group of murmurs began to spread through the crowd. Just then Naruto stepped up beside his brother.

The Nidaime nodded. "There is a great battle that's going to take place in the world of the Makai." "His brother has requested Naruto to go back with him to prepare for this fight."

"He has also made a request for some others."

The Nidaime looked down. "He has asked for the other 3 genin members of Naruto's team to go as well.."

The murmurs stopped and the mountain base became deathly silent.

The Nidaime closed his eyes then looked out over the large group of people. "I will not tell you that the right thing to do is to let your children go for the sake of humanity.. I know that it is an impossible choice you must make.."

"But what I will say is what I feel must be told.."

"There.. Comes a time in each of our lives when we must make the choice that seems impossible. It is not an easy choice to make the decision to be a hero to the rest of the world while completely destroying our own insecurities and putting ourselves behind the safety of others."

"The people that can do this are called heros by some and fools by others.."

"Now I know to ask you to give your child to some war between demons seems ridiculous and I'm not asking.."

"But, if this war is lost know that we will face the after effects of it here... and Naruto is going to fight in the conflict."

"This battle will have long term ramifications.. Both on the children and on us." "I know many of you cannot understand the scope of the effects that this will have on us.."

"The First is remembered as a hero because he was willing to give his own life to protect the village."

"There is no guarantee that if you give these 3 that they will be able to win the war... neither is victory assured if they are perfectly trained.."

"However, the results of this battle will not only effect us but they will inevitably spill into other Universes until one after one they fall to the hold of these creatures."

"We cannot halt their advance here.. We have a small chance with these 3 children but for even that to be we must have faith in them."

"I know many of you remember them from class seeing them in the streets or even as a family relation.. To you I am greatly grieved... but I leave the choice to you."

"Unfortunately time will not allow the reflection needed to make this decision.. Sega and Naruto must leave tomorrow morning..."

"I want you to think this out before making a decision and to realize something." "Whatever choice you make you will have to live with the repercussions of it for the rest of your life."

"So, as a final address I will simply say this..."

"This is a crossroads.. This the point that separate those who are willing to make the sacrifice from those who are not."

"Ultimately the paths we choose today will determine who we are tomorrow."

"Choose wisely."

"I apologize for having to relay this to you but there is no other way.." "You have my deepest condolences and may God guide you in your decision.." "Dismissed."

The Nidaime turned and walked off into the elevator scaffold.

The 3 genin were staring eyes wide mouths opened at the impact of what was being asked of them.. Leave Kohona.. Fight in some demon war... it was crazy..

They were no saviors.. No heros...

What difference could they possibly make?

Still it was asked of them.. This was a big step that none of them had seen coming.

Sarutobi sighed as he sat against a tree in a clearing near the entrance to the mountain base. He watched the crowd slowly filing out and caught sight of Tsunade's parent slowly walking out looking shell shocked.

He shook his head. He knew that Jiraiya's mother wouldn't be sober long enough to stop him. And Orochimaru would have no problem being that he was an orphan but.. Tsunade..

Her parents had always talked of the Heroic First and his great deeds and how she needed to be more like him. Well, now they had a chance to do something great and heroic. They had wished their daughter would have the bravery or courage of the first not his chance to give his life.. That wasn't something anyone wished for..

Sarutobi sighed and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kohona was much more silent than usual that day.

Tsunade's mother had tried to go through the daily routine. But every time she looked at her daughter she broke down crying.

Tsunade was not unaware of the gravity of the situation. She understood the impact of her leaving Kohona. She knew that both her parents would worry about her constantly.

She didn't know if she could do that to them.. Tsunade's father was trying hard to stay strong. He knew that they had to let her go. But he could barely bring himself to say it. It was all so sudden. They hadn't given any sort of warning whatsoever, and now they only gave them 1 last night to spend with their daughter... it just wasn't fair..

Tsunade sighed as she applied too much force and accidentally snapped her chopsticks on the bowl. She snapped back to reality.

Her parents merely looking at her longingly.

"Can I um.. Be excused to go out for a bit?"

They nodded slowly.

She got up and went out the door exiting silently.

As soon as she'd left her mother told Nawaki to go play in another room and as soon as he'd left she broke down again.

"She'll come back.." her husband tried to re-assure her.. "She has to... we have to have faith in her.. This is her time to become the hero that we always wanted her to be.. Now we have to stand back and let it happen.."

Her mother sobbed out "But..but what if she doesn't come back to us.. I.. I don't know what I would do if.."

Her father holding his own sobs back tried to comfort her. "She will.. She is strong.. And she will come back to us.. Together those 4 can do anything... we have to believe that.."

Her mother wiped her eyes and sniffled a bit. At least for the moment she was comforted, but she still wasn't ready to let her go.. Not if just thinking about it was this bad..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade walked down the silent empty streets of Kohona. The shops weren't out calling tonight. The excitement of the Chuunin exam results wasn't buzzing through the air like usual.. No.Tonight was a night for quiet contemplation..

"Just perfect.." she mumbled.

Suddenly as she was walking she saw Naruto sitting near a small pond in a park. She silently walked over to where he was and sat down beside him.

"Y'no there's a good chance I won't be able to go.. Would you still go even if I couldn't?"

Naruto sighed. "Yeah. I'd have to."

She looked at him.

He smiled sadly. "Why, do you think we would be so willing to give our lives up?"

She blinked a few times in confusion.

Naruto looked off into the moon. "I would never give my life for me.. Never run into a fight I thought I couldn't win.. It goes against all of my logic and reasoning.. And yet.. I'm willing to do it this time.. Do you know why?"

She shook her head. How could he stand leaving.. All of the friends he'd made all of the people who cared about him.. It didn't make sense..

"I'll do it because of all the people I care about."

"I know that if I stay here and I don't do what I can then the fight's gonna come here.. And I won't be enough by myself.. And then everything I care about will be destroyed.."

"That's why I'm going for all of them.. So they don't have to."

"I'm going to take their place so they don't have to fight."

Tsunade's eyes lit up. She had been so focused on the prospect of leaving and what it would mean that she hadn't stopped to look at the bigger picture, the whole reason for why she'd be going in the first place.

Naruto smiled softly as the glow of the moon reflected in his azure blue eyes.

"Possibly throwing away your life to protect the sake of others.. Not many can do that.."

He closed his eyes and moved his head to her.. "Only the ones who can..."

He opened them slowly. "...Are worthy to be called heros."

He smiled giving her a victory sign. "And I think Tsunade-chan will make the right decision when the time comes for her."

He lifted his hand to cup her chin. Her eyes were watering.

He leaned in and gently paced his lips on hers. Not forcefully but gently and softly kissed her briefly. When they did break off they weren't red faced as usual but instead smiling.

She sighed. She didn't know what tomorrow would hold for them. But if she did have to stay behind she would definitely wait for him. She smiled softly as she stretched out and laid her head in his lap.

He smiled down at her and wrapped an arm across her almost subconsciously.

She sighed and drifted off to sleep. Maybe she'd wake up in the morning and this would all just be some dream.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had come by around 10 and dropped off the still sleeping Tsunade in his arms. Her father had graciously taken her and careful not to wake her carried her to her room.

Her parents thanked Naruto again and told him their individual goodbyes. Tears formed in her eyes. Even Naruto going was like a blow to Tsunade's mother. It was like he was already a part of their family. The scroll had symbolized it but emotional ties ran deeper than she would have thought.

She waved her final goodbyes as her husband came up beside her. He nodded. "I cant do it.." she said in barely a whisper. " But.. If she makes the choice... I think maybe then I can let her go..."

Her husband sighed. For all of his speeches he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was her.

"We should get some rest.. Tomorrow is likely to be rather hectic.."

She nodded. "Ill be up in a little bit.. I just want to see her sleeping one last time."

Her husband nodded. "Aright, I'll be waiting for you."

She wiped her sleeve across her face before turning to head up the stairs.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So how you feel bout it?"

Itachi shrugged. "I dunno I kinda like the Mocha de-caff in Hidden Sound the best. He may be crazy but the snake can make some great coffee.."

Naruto chuckled.

Itachi had changed. He wasn't anywhere nearly as secluded as he was before. He made jokes a lot more often. Though he still wore the same serious face and tone that it was hard to tell if he was serious or not.

Naruto sat down next to his friend. "Really... you worried?"

Itachi shrugged. "Not really.." "We have a year to prepare right?"

Naruto stretched yawning. "Yeah.. but it's not like this will be easy.. The guy who started the whole thing is supposed to be pretty tough.."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Naruto smiled..

"Mmh.." he took another sip of his coffee. "Sounds interesting.. I'll look forward to kicking his ass."

Naruto suddenly brightened up. "Oh before I forget Jiraiya wanted me to ask you if you wanted to come down to the bathhouse with us in Sexy no Jut-"

"No."

Naruto laughed. "Ok, just thought I'd ask."

"Besides your Sexy no Jutsu form is ugly anyway."

Itachi raised an eyebrow twitching. "Is not."

"Whatever..." the laughing kitsune chuckled out walking away.

Itachi took another sip of his coffee. He caught sight of a inhuman blur and reached his arm out at thin air.

When he jerked he pulled in a surprised Kisame onto the stool beside him.

"Kisame..."

The irritated shark man growled. "What."

"My Sexy no Jutsu form is just as hot as Naruto's isn't it?"

Kisame's eye began to twitch. "H-how the fuck am I supposed to know, I don't check you out when you do that ridiculous jutsu!"

Itachi shrugged. "I think it's hot."

Kisame slowly stood up and moved away from the stool. "Yeah, well good for you.. I gotta uh go sharpen Samehada so he can um.. Cut people better.. So... yeah later.."

With that he vanished in a blur.

Itachi rolled his onyx eyes and gulped the rest of his now warm coffee down.

He stretched, threw the cup in the trash lifting the tarp to leave and exited to the east.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Morning had come. And come fast. Tsunade awoke in her own bed. She enjoyed a brief 3 seconds of bliss until reality came crashing back to her.

She sighed. As soon as she stepped into the kitchen she was greeted and told to eat breakfast and then they needed to talk.

She nodded and mumbled some incoherent request for a cereal.

Meanwhile...

Jiraiya was still trying to explain to his mom and her new boyfriend where he was going.

She was completely out of it. Her boyfriend was almost as drunk as she was.

"Y-you idiot little snot y-you better get to where a wherever it is you little snots get to when you aint in uh in-in here.."he slurred out.

Jiraiya looked a the loser shaking his head. "Y'no what man.. I'm leavin today so I don't gotta deal wit ya shit anymore.. Matter fact I think Imma do somethin I been wantin to for awhile.."

"H-huh?" the man slurred out again reaching for a bottle.

Jiraiya walked over to him and ripped the bottle out of his hands. "W-what you little.. Gimme my bottle back or I-I'm gonna kick your little.."

The man didn't finish because Jiraiya had imbedded his fist in the mans solar plexis. "Then he brought his knee to the kneeling mans face toppling him over.

Then he poured the bottle of saki all over the mans face the idiot opening his mouth to try to drink some of it, almost drowning himself.

The he threw the empty bottle back behind him and picked up the drunk, set him up then gave him a hard right cross knocking him on his ass and unconscious. "Damn that felt good.."

He looked to his mother who'd witnessed the entire thing. She was laughing her ass off as she fell off the couch and a puddle of drool formed around her. Jiraiya shook his head. He was glad to get out of here..

He grabbed his bag full of what few possessions he had and exited saying his farewells to his crew. The he jumped onto the roof of the nearest apartment and began roof hopping.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nidaime once again stood on the platform addressing the villagers.

"The time for Sega and Naruto to leave has come." "Do we know if the other 3 he requested will be allowed to go?"

"I'm good."

The pale skinned Genin stepped up. Naruto smiled and nodded to Orochimaru.

"Same!" yelled out a grinning Jiraiya.

Naruto smirked.I_ guess 2 out of 3 is pretty good.. _

The Nidaime nodded. He was worried about the young kids going into some war, but he would have to trust Sega knew what he was doing.

Sega nodded. He turned to the village and bowed politely.

"Thank you, we will do our best to defeat the threat.. Farewell.."

Just then a rustling was heard as Sega began to walk away.

"Wait!" called out a voice.

He turned. There stood the proud bold members of Tsunade's family.

"We have decided to let Tsuande make her decision.." "If she chooses so... Then we will allow it.."

Naruto blinked in surprise.

Tsunade looked at the gathering of villagers. Her home. Kohona. It was one thing saying yes to her mother in their house after breakfast.

But this was it. The real thing.

She looked at her parents. They were doing their best to stay impassive and unemotional so as to influence her decision.

"I... I-I.."

Naruto closed his eyes and bowed his head.

He didn't want to influence her either. This had to be based on what she felt she needed to do.

"_Ultimately the paths we choose today will determine who we are tomorrow..." _

The Nidaime's final word of address ran through her mind.

Tsunade loved Naruto. He was the only one who believed in her when no one else did.

The only one who accepted her. Bad temper, flat chest, and all.

Still, if she left there was a good chance she wouldn't be coming back..

The other 2 didn't have much reason to stay.. But everything she knew was here..

Sega looked at her. "I don't mean to rush you but we must get started."

Tsunade nodded. "Alright I-I.. Um.."

She closed her eyes as everything she had ever done all the experiences she'd had in Kohona flashed through her mind before finally rushing to a stop and she made her decision..

She opened her eyes. "I'll go."

Sega nodded and bowed.

Her parents broke down. Now they had to trust that their daughter would come back alright. She was a hero.. Just like they'd always wanted her to be.. Now they had to live with the fact..

Nawaki was too young to understand. He thought it was just another boring Hokage address.

The Nidaime stood up and walked over to his niece. "Tsunade, I know you are going to do great things.. Never forget who you are.."

She nodded wiping a tear from her eye. the village lowered their heads in admiration.

"Ok, we need to get going." Sega said calmly.

Tsunade nodded. She tightened her backpack straps around her shoulder and began to walk alongside her 3 teammates.

Sega began forming seals. His hands blurred at first then disappeared altogether.

Itachi closed his eyes. He knew that even with the full sharingan he wouldn't be able to even see the motion let alone the seals he was preforming.

Once Sega was finished he tore a hole in the fabric of space and time and then he made it explode.

The light from the tear began to glow brighter and brighter before finally consuming the area causing the gathered villagers and the Hokage to shield their eyes.

When the light finally faded it had taken the group leaving not a trace of their existence.

The villagers somberly began walking away.

The Nidaime had work to do. He had to inform the other hidden villages. They may not be much but these demons weren't going to catch them unprepared. That he would make sure of.

Sarutobi and Ayako knew what needed to be done.

Everyone needed to get stronger. A lot stronger.

The Nidaime gave one look at Sarutobi and the goateed man knew immediately what his old sensei meant.

They weren't going to take this sitting down. And Sarutobi couldn't have agreed more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: This chapter wasn't that long. I'll get to work on the next one soon.

I could have continued this one but it seemed like a good place to end it.

I apologize again for taking up so much space with the review answers but some of the stuff I felt needed to be addressed. I'll try not to do that again.

Anyway next chapter will have a interesting twist. I decided to hold off on the Jiraiya FMA power a bit. Next chapter Itachi gets a new Sensei. I'mma do some recruiting for a few chapters then the main training for the Sannin and Naruto.

I think you'll like where I'm going.

And all my N$$$az said "Creme get the money.."

Pace.


	24. Chapter 24: We Ridin Deep pt I

Chapter 24: ( We Ridin Deep pt I...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin this shit from.

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy: author of the story "Future Legends"

I got a large amount of flames for bad grammar for earlier chapters...

To be honest I feel like I answered that issue pretty thoroughly in my last chapter so... I'll just say this.. If you don't like my story then don't read it. If you do then enjoy.

Seventenks the Ultimate F: No it's not from Kakashi it's actually from the mission to hidden falls. It's almost a direct quote from what he said to Shibuki.

To al others: thx for your encouragement. To flamers: If you think it sux so much that you have to vocalize your opinion then whatever but it's kind of stupid to complain abt the same shit for every chapter.. Oh well whatever... flame on bitches..

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

and now on wit the story:

Something was off. It wasn't like it was plainly evident in any sort of visual sign or anything. But, nevertheless there was just something out of place. Kayaku couldn't quite place it but he knew that today was going to be quite different. He sat at his desk slumped down rolling up official documents and turning them into spitballs.

He lazily aimed at the ceiling. _This job sucks... I don't see why the old man had to pick me for this.._

His thoughts continued drifting. he had gotten the great "honor" of becoming the village leader. Hokage, the dancing flame... best shinobi in the village. He had a picture of his genin team sitting on the left side of a mountain of paperwork. Kakashi looked like he always did. Proud and arrogant. His two teammates looked the same as well calm and reserved. A real set of comedians

Kayaku shrugged. He was twenty-two, the village had been putting responsibilities on him for years. Not that he really minded.. Protecting the village was something that he took personally. And given the choice he would most likely lay down his life for it were it to come to that.

But.. It would be nice to just get away and go on a adventure or something. The only out of village missions he'd ever been on were completed so fast he'd hardly spent 2 days outside of the village.

"Oh well there'll be plenty of time for vacations and stuff once I'm a little better set in this position.."

He knew the responsibility of being Hokage. He was the defender of the village. The one everyone looked up to and respected as the village legend. Kohona's Yellow Flash.

He rolled his eyes. "Man this room sucks.. I'mma have to order a remodeling job or something done.."

Just then the door opened and in walked his secretary.

"Hokage-sama the reports from the mission to spy on the Hiroa organization have finally come i.. Ahh! What are you doing! Those are official documents!"

Kayaku turned slowly to face his ballistic secretary.

She had caught him red handed.

He'd had a spit ball loaded in his straw and was aimed at the center ring on the elaborate design etched into the ceiling. In his other hand he'd had a wet soggy piece of a request for standard protection being rolled into a ball.

His secretary had a bulging vein in her forehead.

Kayaku quickly put his straw down and threw the spitball over his shoulder.

He cleared his throat. "Ah.. Ahem.. I was uh working on.. My..um..accuracy.. I uh never no when I may need to use a blowgun.."

His secretary closed her eyes. "Hokage-sama.. You cannot make spitballs of your official documents.. Every one must be looked at and carefully analyzed."

Kayaku sighed. "Mehh.. That's boring...and there's nothing to do but read and read. And they all say the same shit..."

"Besides half of it I can't understand.. "They all talk like Hokage-sama we are willing to accede to your current request of inquisitions.."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean.. Accede... your inquisitions?"

Sara sighed. "It's a agreement to the request sent out by the interrogations department."

Kayaku shrugged. "Okay, but my point is why do I have to deal with it.. I don't even know what they're talkin about."

Sara sighed. Their new Hokage was young and brash. He was powerful... no doubt about that.

He was a legend among the entire ninja world. Everyone knew of the infamous Yellow Flash..

And yet he could be so childish at times..

She frowned as she looked at the ceiling covered with dripping spitballs. She shook her head. "Hokage-sama you have been given a great responsibility by the Sandaime and you shouldn't simply let it..."

Kayaku rolled his eyes and tuned out. He had heard this lecture like a thousand times. The "responsibility talk" was getting old after about a billion times of hearing it.

When the buzzing finally stopped he shrugged and said "Whatever, anyway what is the status of the mission list?"

Sara sighed. "Well, the entire list was that first pile there.."

"But the majority of it appears to be stuck to the ceiling now doesn't it Hokage-sama.."

Kayaku sweat dropped. "Uh.. That was the mission list.."

She nodded smiling sweetly.

Kayaku began frantically searching through a set of papers and finally he found some papers that had escaped his transmutation to projectile form.

"Uh let's see here... Oh, here's some.. Um well we need someone to water the plants of a Mr. Tokoshina.." his secretary nodded. Kaykau shifted through some more papers "And uh... oh a request for help delivering groceries to a elderly home for charity.." "Uh..better send some Jounin on that one." At that he burst out laughing.

His secretary shook her head. She sighed and threw the report on his desk and walked out slamming the door.

Kayaku finally stopped laughing and corrected his chair.

He sighed... "Ok, if I have no missions to give out I guess I'll just have to go through some of this other shit.."

He sighed and took a 25 page document out from a stack and began to read the first page.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Eternal Rival! the flames of youth burn brightly within me and I feel victory is assured me today!"

Kakashi sighed. "Shut up Gai.."

"In fact if I am unable to defeat you this time I will train on my punching log for an extra 2 hours without bandages!"

Kakashi shook his head. "What will you do if you're unable to shut up?"

Gai didn't answer and slipped into stance. "It's time..." "Jenken!"

Kakashi held his hand in a sideways fist. Gai's eyes widened "No this cannot be!" But indeed his hand was in the shape of scissors.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. "If your finished I have work to do.."

Gai nodded. "Well done eternal rival, I concede. Today you have beaten me but I shall return even stronger than before!"

Kakashi shook his head.

The two14 year olds then parted. Gai went to go practice an extra 2 hours without bandages. Kakashi went to go find a mission to make some fast cash.

He was a bit surprised when he bumped into Rin.

His old teammate smiled. Hi Kakashi how are you?"

Kakashi smiled. "Yo, fine how bout you.."

She smiled. "Well if your going to get some missions better not waste your time. They're not givin any out.."

Kakashi blinked in surprise. "What! Why not!"

He had been looking forward to a little extra paper to get a new sword he'd been eyeing.

Rin shrugged. "They wouldn't say. Just that there will be no missions for today.."

Kakashi pouted. "That's bogus.."

Rin shrugged. "Oh well nice to see ya stop by the clinic sometime I'll show you some new stuff I learned."

Kakashi mumbled out a response but he was disappointed about no missions for today. _What's so special about today that we need all the shinobi here.. What are we gonna be under attack or something... _

He rolled his eyes and walked off in the direction of town.

If nothing else he could window shop.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kayaku had been going for almost 2 hours. He was sure that if he had to read another stupid report he'd go insane.

"I seriously need a break.." he mumbled.

He pushed back from his chair and hopped off his balcony to the ground below.

"You could use the door you know Hokage-sama.." Kayaku turned to look at Sarutobi with a grin. "Jealous... old man?"

Sarutobi smiled. "Oh yes, if I were that spry I would have kept my job instead of handing it to you to make spitballs of our mission requests."

Kayaku sweat dropped. "Well, I've been working hard for like 2 hours straight so as the Hokage I say it's time for my official snack.

Sarutobi shook his head. Kayaku smiled. "Care to join me?"

The old man stroked his goatee. "I suppose.."

the two started off walking in the direction of the nearest soup bar.

Kayaku loved soup. It was his favorite snack. All kinds of it and he always ate it in excess amounts.

So as they were nearing their third bowl of shark fin soup Sarutobi pushed his bowl back and pronounced his withdrawal.

"That's enough for me.. I don't think I will ever know how you can stuff so much soup into your stomach."

Kayaku grinned. "It's what fuels the yellow flashiness.."

Sarutobi chuckled. "I see.."

The soup kitchen had their hands full with the Hokage. He was the big wheel. To have him at their bar.. They had to have everything at their best. And they did.

Kayaku was slurping down his 5th bowl of soup when a sudden cry was heard. He had been in the middle of a conversation with Sarutobi when the cry got louder. He turned around to se what was being called out and froze. "Monster! a monster is headed this way!"

Kayaku stood up and began walking toward where the villager had come from.

The Northern Gates.

Sarutobi also walked over to see and froze.

Kayaku felt it. It hit like a wave.

Killer intent.

A level the likes of which no one had ever felt before. Everyone in Kohona felt it. Heck everyone in the entire fire country probably felt it.

It was maddening. Kayaku began to break into a cold sweat as fear threatened to overtake him. Sarutobi was doing his best to remain calm and resist the killer intent being washed over the entire village.

However, tendrils of crimson chakra began to creep through the village kicking up dust and destroying the ground as a loud rumbling was heard. Kayaku's eyes widened in horror. There rushing at him was a wall of water.

_A tsunami... this far inland.. _

He narrowed his eyes and began forming seals at blinding speeds.

He finished and called out "**Air Element: vortex barrier!"**

A wall of air began swirling in front of the gates. The water wave crashed into it and was stopped from flooding the village.

Kayaku sighed. But he knew he couldn't relax. Whatever had caused that would be coming after them.

And looking into the distance he could make out a inhuman shape. It was rapidly approaching. It had it's red slits narrowed in primal fury.

Realizing their situation the Yondaime called the non Jounin shinobi back in to serve as riot control. The Jounin he ordered on the front lines. "Hit it with all of your strongest jutsus to weaken it.

"Hokage-sama!" he turned to see a young woman stand up smirking proudly.

"The Uchiha clan will give this monster something to think about once he gets here.."

The Yondaime smiled. This was what he loved about the village. It didn't take things sitting down. And the community. All the disputes about whose clan was better disappeared in the face of a crisis. That was what made Kohona strong. The interwoven community that each and every villager and shinobi was.

He narrowed his eyes and began performing the seals for his trademark move.

Meanwhile 3 of the Uchiha Jounin stepped forth to the front lines. The feral beast was coming closer and closer. Yondaime finally activated his jutsu. **"Hiraishin no Jutsu!"** he vanished in a flash of speed and was instantly on top of the North gate in front of the towering creature who was just now entering the perimeter of the village.

The Yondaime gritted his teeth. "Monster, you are not welcome here leave now and you will not be harmed." the Kyuubi began to laugh. His roaring laughter sent tremors as shockwaves across the mountain floor.

"**Foolish humans, do you honestly think you are a match for my power!"**

The Yondaime shook his head. "It doesn't matter how strong you are.. You cannot break this village because we are one."

Kyuubi narrowed his eyes. **"Then you shall die as one!" **

Uchiha Fugaku formed a set of hand seals then released a stream of fire from his mouth. The blast shot up at the Kyuubi aiming for his eyes.

The Kyuubi's eyes glowed red then a jutsu was activated and a wall of rushing water countered the flaming blast.

Through the water shot 4 well aimed Kunai that hit the retina directly.

And shattered.

Kyuubi snorted in irritation. **"Hiding your pathetic weapons in a basic fire jutsu... who do you think I am you incompetent fools!" **

The Kyuubi shook 2 of his mighty tails and leveled a set of Jounin.

The remaining Jounin narrowed their eyes. They formed a set of seals and wall launched a different elemental jutsu at him.

The Kyuubi couldn't care less. He didn't feel a single blow.

The Yondaime then finished his 10 seal technique and shouted "**Fire Element: Flame Vortex Explosion!"**

He drew back his right hand and shot it forward blasting a large fireball out and when the fireball hit him it exploded actually shocking the Kyuubi. It didn't injure him but it had surprised him. He didn't think humans could perform techniques of that caliber.

No matter. It was time to find those arrogant fools who tried to summon him.

Uchiha Mikoto charged in and threw a set of Kunai at him hoping to slow him down.

The Yondaime then used his super speed to appear right next to Mikoto and alongside her and her husband formed a grand fireball. The three blasts of fire hit the Kyuubi head on and didn't slow him in the least.

Mikoto narrowed her eyes when she saw that all 3 blasts hadn't so much as scratched the mighty fox.

"Where did this thing come from.." said a angered Fugaku. Her husband was angry at the power of this creature. It was something that they were absolutely no match for. And he couldn't accept that.

Meanwhile the Hyuuga Jounin came up with their Byakugan and tried to pinpoint the exact flow of the immense chakra.

After only a few seconds of viewing it however, they all dropped to the ground screaming in agony the blood limit disappearing and leaving them temporarily blinded.

The Yondaime saw this and his eyes went wider. He had powerful jutsus. He had a lot of chakra. But if he used them he'd just be wasting his energy. The Kyuubi wasn't even the slightest bit fazed by his best attacks.

He furrowed his brows in rage and used his incomprehensible speed to appear right in the Kyuubi's face and he launched 2 rasengans point blank into the slowly moving monster. The Yondaime dropped to the ground and waited.

As the dust shot out a form could be seen slowly moving.

The Yondaime shook his head. This thing was insane.

The Kyuubi walked out of the smoke completely unscathed. "**Pathetic.. You are all worthless..." **

The Yondaime focused and began forming another set of seals when Mikoto rushed forward forming her seals and jumped high into the air. Rapidly spinning she called out "**"Grand Dragon Spinning Flame!"** As she spun she spewed out fire and the chakra controlled flame was released in a blazing twisting inferno. She dropped to the ground crouching still in the center of the swirling flame.

Fugaku smiled. His wife was going to use her ultimate technique. The spinning flame was impressive but not even a monster like this could withstand an unhindered blast from this.

She stood slowly and began forming her seals. She narrowed her eyes sharingan flaring. "**Thunder Rupture explosion!"**

She held her hands up and a large ball of electricity shot out tendrils and supported the sides of the spinning flame causing it to gain even more stability.

Mikoto then went under ground and popped up next to her husband her sharingan finally dropping and fell to the ground.

The spinning funnel of flame with an unstable bomb of electricity at the core of it was rushing at the red Fox.

Kyuubi smirked a feral grin. "**This is your ultimate attack... if you'd used water.. You might have a chance but combining fire and thunder... you must be joking."**

Mikoto softly chuckled. "Think so, well if you take the fire out with water then you'll do that anyway and if you don't then you have to take the fire and the explosion.."

The Kyuubi widened it's eyes. Then he smiled. "**Clever." **

Then it hit him. The core exploded and the flaming inferno blazed around him before being swept away with one giant sweep of his tail. Mikoto had fallen unconscious from chakra drain but her husband was very well aware of the failure of the jutsu.

"B-but how! that attack is unstoppable!"

The Yondaime began to sweat. This was bad. That caliber of attack was definitely S class or higher. Everything about it from the chakra mix used to make it to the actual flame itself was custom designed.

While he could perform several techniques of that caliber due to his incredible supply he couldn't necessarily go higher in damaging quality as that had. And yet it hadn't even scorched him. It had slowed him down maybe 2 or 3 seconds.

_Dammit.. There must be some way to stop this thing.. Think Kayaku think.. If we can't kill it with any elemental weaknesses or weapons.. Then how do we take it out.. _

The Yondaime had even launched 2 full power Rasengan'sinto his face at point blank range.

This just didn't seem winnable."He formed the seal for summoning. Then he called out "Summoning no Jutsu!"

An explosion of ninja smoke covered the area blinding everyone including the Kyuubi. As it faded it revealed the Yondaime now standing on a large frog. Gamabunta surveyed the surroundings.

Then his eyes went wide "**What the... you're sending me out to fight the lord of the mortal Youkai Kyuubi! Are you insane!" **

The Yondaime shook his head. "There has got to be some way to beat this thing.." Gamabunta drew his sword and got into stance.

"**This is suicide y'no. .. But here goes!"**

He charged forwards with surprising speed. Kyuubi laughed and waved his tail in front of the assault splitting it's fur out in razor sharp spikes serving as a shield. The blade of Gamabunta's sword was shattered. "Now!" cried The Yondaime. Gamabunta nodded and at close range spit a stream of oil all over the Kyuubi. The Yondaime didn't even wait for the stream to stop he immediately launched the infinite fire blast jutsu and covered the body of the Kyuubi in flames incinerating it.

Gamabunta narrowed his eyes. **"That was way to easy kid, something's up.."**

The Yondaime dropped to the ground and dismissed Gamabunta then he rolled taking out a kunai into defensive position.

The charred form of the enormous fox crumpled and fell to the ground.

Blood spilt out all across the area serving as a type of flash flood.

Several of the Jounin acted quickly and tore off pieces of floating substances while others jumped to higher ground. The blood spilt out finally forming a pond about knee deep around the area.

Suddenly the screams of the shinobi who were floating in it were heard. The Yondaime looked down in horror to see the burning acidic liquid corroding the writhing carcasses of the shinobi.

He immediately formed some seals to dispel the blood but it began swirling and from it a form emerged comprised of nothing but blood and corroded body shells.

The form finally took shape forming the Kyuubi smirking ferally. Just then another copy of the 40 foot tall fox came walking up beside it. "**I take it you didn't like my Blood Clone.. Ha ha ha."**

TheYondaime knew. There was no way they could beat this thing. And yet a part of him still told him to fight, to find a way. But there seemed to be no chance. The situation was insane. With every jutsu he was losing more and more chakra.

_He's just too strong.. We can't kill him.. I don't see how we can beat this thing.._

Sarutobi came up beside him. "I've secured the rest of the village's shinobi. Luckily all were on staff since no one had any missions today." The Yondaime nodded. Sarutobi sighed. "How will we defeat such a creature.. Kohona has never faced such a threat before.. Who could have sent it? Orochimaru perhaps..."

The Yondaime shook his head.. "I don't know... but this thing, there's got to be a way to beat it.."

Sarutobi sighed. "I wish I could agree with you but.. Killing his creature seems impossible.." The Yondaime nodded. "I know.. There must be some way.."

_Come on Kayaku think! He's coming closer.. If we don't stop him here he'll wreck the entire thing.." _Sarutobi shook his head his eyes narrowed.

"Our Jutsu's have no affect whatsoever on him.. They were made for use against human shinobi not beasts like this."

Kayaku suddenly opened is eyes wide in shock.

"Beasts like this.." he mumbled.

_That's it! We don't have to **kill **him we just have to **stop** him!_

"I got it! Sandaime I have an idea... if this doesn't do it I don't know what will..." "But I'll need about an hour to prepare.. Can you buy me some time?"

Sarutobi looked at the young Hokage in surprise.. "What are you planning on doing?"

Kayaku looked at him with a smirking expression. 'Stay alive and you'll see."

Just then he saw his friend Uzumaki Redeira. "Red, come with me.. I'll need your help finding the scroll.."

The blonde Jounin looked at his friend in surprise. "Uh. Y-yes Hokage-sama.." With that the two shinobi retreated back to the Hokage tower as fast as they could.

He knew they wouldn't hold him for long. And every second counted."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Where is it... where is it! Where is it!"

Kayaku was throwing scroll after scroll over his shoulder. Redeira shook his head in confusion.. "Hokage-sama what exactly are you planning to do?"

Kayaku answered calmly "The scroll of forbidden sealing."

"What!" Redeira hadn't been prepared for that one.

"But if you use that then the death god will take your life away in exchange for the sealing of the monster."

"It is immensely powerful but using the forbidden seal is absolute suicide. You have no chance to survive!"

Kayaku smiled softly. "I know."

"And I'm scared.."

"But I am the Hokage. To protect Kohona I have to be willing to give up everything including my own life..."

Redeira shook his head. "No, surely there is another way.. Perhaps another of us could perform the sealing.."

Kayaku shook his head as he dumped another box of scrolls out and began searching through them. "No, I'm the only one with enough chakra to make the blood pact and actually see it through to the end."

His friend wanted to argue.. But the Yondaime was the Hokage. There was no getting around that. It was his duty to protect the village. But to give his own life to do it..

"What are you going to seal the Kyuubi in?"

"..."

I don't know.. What would be strong enough to hold it.."

Redeira shook is head. "There is one thing.."

Kayaku looked at him in surprise. "Oh wha.."

"Oh."

Redeira's look said it all.. A human being. It would have to be a child. A child was small and undeveloped enough that if the seals were done properly then it might work.

"I cant ask someone to do that.." "Man.. Even with this sacrifice I still have to take someone else's life and sacrifice it.."

Redeira sighed. "No..no you don't.. There is only one child that will realistically work."

Kayaku froze. Redeira continued "Take... take my..son.."

Kayaku shook his head. "No... no way I couldn't do that... your wife died giving birth to him.. He is your most precious possession.. I can't take him.."

Redeira shook his head. "Naruto shares my blood limit. The ability to wield all types of chakra.. It is only with such a limit that the Kyuubi chakra that is inevitably going to mix with the child's can successfully merge."

Kayaku shook his head. Now this wasn't fair. He had to die and his best friend had to give up his only child... this was ridiculous.

"For the sake of the village 3 lives have to be destroyed..."

Redeira nodded "If it is so.."

Kayaku sighed and went back to trying to memorize the advanced sealing method contained in the scroll.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"We have to hold on till the Hokage can get back!"

It was now raining.

Blood covered the area. Houses had been destroyed. Businesses were crumpled.

Winds from the swishing of his tails had acted as hurricane gales and blown away much of the Northern district.

The shinobi were fighting with everything they had.. But they were being pushed back. The entire Uchiha clan had exhausted their Chakra supply.

Chuunin had been called on to help hold it at bay until the Hokage returned. The genin were standing in the back praying that the time wouldn't come for them to have to fight.

The rain and thunder were a perfect backdrop for the screams of terror and pain as the Kyuubi trampled and crushed the pathetic attempts at attacks.

So far he had merely entertained himself slowly advancing and simply taking their pathetic jutus letting them see time and again how insignificant they were.

The ninja refused to back down though.

One pair seeing a member of their squad being crippled with fear from the waves of killer intent being emanated rushed in to attack the monster trying to save their friend.

"No mom and dad they're still fighting the fox let me go! let me go!" screamed a young Umino Iruka as he was restrained and brought back further into the village.

The 2 parents of Iruka were killed almost instantly along with their friend.

The enormous fox was laughing in sadistic glee. The destruction he had wrought was simply beautiful.

And more and more came to him.

More paint with which to create his beautiful picture.

And he needed red.

A lot of red.

He erupted in laugher as he created a blast of fox fire not enough to incinerate but enough to burn and cause the unlucky Chuunin to drop burnt and bleeding to the soggy ground.

These fools were not his targets. He hadn't come here to level the entire village. But once he began a rampage it was a bit hard to stop.

Suddenly a large arrow of electricity shot at him and hit him on his nose. It actually stung a little bit. He narrowed his eyes and turned to look at the source of the attack.

There stood Redeira his own eyes narrowed. _This monster is going to cost me my son.._

He nodded to his friend. Kayaku nodded calmly. The plan was in motion. Redeira would attack and hold him off while he formed the seals and made the chakra re-enforcement's needed to bargain with the death god.

He closed his eyes and began forming the seals. Sarutobi's eyes widened as he recognized the technique immediately.

"No, Kayaku! don't! not that!" but the list of seals were already in motion.

He'd said goodbye to his friend already. Redeira would be killed stalling for him. Like so many others before him.

He heard a scream as he finished his final set of seals and prepared to launch the attack.

He knew his friend was gone. Sarutobi finally reached him. **"Summoning noJutsu!"** the Yondaime then rose up out of the ninja smoke on the head of Gamabunta. Sarutobi put a hand on his shoulder.

"Kayaku if that's what this has come to let me do it.. I'm old and the world needs you more than me.."

"No, Sarutobi- sama, I'm the only one that can pull this off.. I'm the only one with the chakra and fortitude to withstand it.."

Sarutobi then noted that the Baby Naruto was sitting in a basket next to the Yondaime.

Sarutobi nodded. "The unlimited bloodline.. He's the only one that could withstand the poison of demon chakra.."

The Yondaime sighed. "Sarutobi.. He was my friend.. He gave his son for this.. I wish... for Naruto to be looked upon as the true savior of this village.."

"He bears the greatest burden and the greatest sacrifice by far.."

Sarutobi nodded trears in his eyes..." "My final wish is for Naruto to be remembered as a hero.. And I want you to bury a can of every flavor of soup in my grave ok.."

Sarutobi couldn't help but chuckle through his tears.

Kayaku smiled... "Goodbye my friend.."

He took a deep breath hands held shaking in the final seal formation.

Kyuubi turned to him and cocked his head to the side in curiosity at the Yondaimes strange behavior.

The Yondaime opened his eyes wide and shouted out **"Shiki Fuuin!"**

Another set of seals **"Hakke no Fuuin Shiki**"

He narrowed his eyes and prepared the final seals **"Shishoo Fuuin!"**

The Kyuubi opened his eyes wide in realization.

He rushed in but it was too late. The death god was coming.

The Kyuubi bgan making a shield of chakra to evade the capture but the death god had already signed the contract for the life of the fox. Kyuubi's red slits opened wide and the death god came closer and closer to the enraged fox.

Suddenly a huge explosion rocked the area. And as the death god ignored the surroundings it was suddenly halted.

The Yondaime felt his life being ripped from him then all of a sudden it stopped. He fell back onto the back of Gamabunta.

"W-what the.." he began.

Kyuubi turned to see that the death god was being held by his neck by a very large looking creature. He turned and saw the Yondaime. "**Yes, so you're the one they're looking for.."**

With a flick of his wrist he snapped the neck of the death god instantly dissipating it.

Kyubi's eyes widened in horror. That was the death god... not even he would have been able to simply destroy it..

That meant that these creatures were even stronger than him. **"Ha ha, Fox be glad.. We've come to assist in you in the destruction of this pathetic village and their pitiful leader.."**

Kyuubi was enraged. **"How dare you! This is my fight.. I don't need the help of some parlor trick users I am the lord of the mortal Youkai!"**

The 3 winged creatures looked at each other. **"Indeed.." **

With that one of them lowered their clawed finger and shot a blast of energy straight at the gathering of weakened shinobi.

The blast exploded in a huge eruption leaving a giant cloud of dust and debris.

The Yondaime slowly opened his eyes in surprise. They.. We're still alive..

Sarutobi was also quite surprised. They were all unharmed..

The last thing any of them had seen was that blast coming straight at them. There was no time to dodge and they were already so weak from fighting the Kyuubi. And now they open their eyes to find that they're alive..

As the smoke faded and the blinding effects of the light wore off several silhouettes could be seen through the shifting smoke. Finally the forms were revealed and the jaws dropped.

There stood the 3 legendary sannin only as kids, A blonde kid with a scratched forehead protector, several other missing ninja, and then this black haired kid with big baggy white clothes and a huge spear.

The blonde haired kid smirked. "Oiy, you guys look like you could use some help."

The 3 smug creatures from before now narrowed their eyes in disgust. **"We'll kill you all then!" **

One of them rushed at the group and Sega caught the demon's fist in 1 hand. He smiled coldly and crushed the fist watching it explode leaving the screaming demon to retreat back holding his busted stump of an arm. Sega lowered his gaze.

"You will not survive this conflict."

Tsunade smirked and clapped her hands then slammed them into the ground forming a concrete wall around the perimeter of Kohona. Sarutobi's eyes went wide.. "What the.. Where did she learn to.." he mumbled trailing off.

Orochimaru smirked and hopped into the air along with Kin and Kisame.

Itachi kept his hands in his pockets smiling calmly. The 3 airborne shinobi rushed at the unprepared one armed demon and proceeded to beat him down.

He was still able to dodge a good number of attacks from Orochimaru but Kisame and Kin were deadly acurrate.

Kin jumped back and brought out a chain swinging it around she charged it with electricity.

Then slammed it into the exposed back of the demon coming to help the one they were attacking.

Kyuubi stood there in awe. _Humans that can fly..._

The other shinobi were staring in awe at the power of the airborne shinobi. Sega and Naruto were already going 2 on 1 with the other demon.

They made quick work of him with a large energy blast then the two shot off through the air to meet up with the others.

The disabled demon managed to get around the attackers and landed on the ground preparing to shoot back off using the momentum of a kick but suddenly the ground in front of him exploded outward and Tsunade jumped up throwing a airborne round house kick.

He had managed to block it just in time and he went to grab her leg to counter but the leg vanished in an afterimage.

She was crouched on the ground. She swept out and he jumped to avoid her sweep going backwards.

She hopped up and began continuously punching every now and then throwing an occasional spinning kick into the combination.

He blocked each blow but each time he felt the effects of her monstrous strength.

She was pushing him back until finally he slipped and she plowed a punch right into his face sending him flying. She smirked and shot up into the air leaving a small crater where she'd pushed off the ground. She rose above him and back flip kicked him back into the ground leaving a crater.

Then she moved her hands in a formation of seals shouting "**Chakra Dissection no Jutsu!"**

The demon was suddenly impaled by 100's of tiny dissection needles splitting him open. He screamed out then died. The blonde genin smirked landing softly.

Then she walked over to see how the others were doing. She found they had already killed the other remaining 2. "Itachi smirked dropping the lifeless corpse from his hand still glowing with the aura of the Black Dragon Flame.

"That was rather easy.. They must not take this too seriously."

Jiraiya hopped off the rock formation he'd created using a doton.

"Yeah, well to be honest he doesn't seem like much to me.."

Orochimaru rolled his eyes landing softly on the ground. "You said the same thing about Naruto..."

Jiraiya shrugged.

Kyuubi still stood towering above very confused. That black haired one with the gigantic spear.

He looked like Sega.

What exactly was going on here?

"**What is the meaning of this.. Explain!" **the mighty kitsune roared in fury.

Sega looked up and simply said "I will take care of this.. You explain the situation. I'm sure they are rather confused at the moment.." the others nodded. Itachi caught sight of his unconscious mother.

He shook his head. This brought back memories. Far too many.. Naruto nodded.

"Okay, we'll meet up with you once we get his answer." The raven haired youth nodded then appeared floating next to the fuming Kyuubi.

He placed his hand on the large fox's head and instantly teleported taking both of them.

"Okay..." the Yondaime began shakily.

"What exactly was all that?"

Naruto sighed, "This may take some time.."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what you're saying is that this war will determine who gets control of the Makai, and if it's the wrong side then every single universe will be affected?"

"More or less.' Naruto said cheerfully.

"And you want me to come help you guys fight in this war in order to save not just the village but the entire universe.. 's..?"

The Yondaime was trying to piece this together. He had mentally prepared himself for a death by the death god to save the village not a war to save the existence of all mankind...

Narutoi nodded again. "Basically, although you'll need to train a lot more.. We all will.. But yeah I think you have potential to be a big help to us.."

"Itachi smirked." "I doubt there will be soup in the makai however... Unless you make your own.."

Kayaku smirked. "Oh really..." "Well aren't you a clever one.. Mr?"

"Itachi. Uchiha Itachi."

Several gasps were heard at this name.

"What! You are that little arrogant, upstart punk that aces all his classes!"

Itachi smirked. "Damn, it's been a long time since I've been here.."

Kayaku shook his head. "To be honest I wouldn't believe half of what you said if you didn't have the 3 Sannin as kids with you.."

Sarutobi still hadn't gotten over that. And the idea that this was the kid they were going to seal the demon in. And he'd eventually fused with it. It was quite overwhelming.

Kayaku shrugged. _Well, I did wanna go on a adventure.. So now I get to go across time and space.. Can't get much more adventurous than that.._

"Okay, I'm in. I'll do what I can to help."

Naruto smirked. They were almost ready.

They only needed a few more soldiers and they would have a chance.

Sarutobi spoke up. "Hokage-sma the Kyuubi attack has left the village in ruins they will need a strong leader to re-build are you sure that you can afford to go on this venture?"

Kayaku smiled deviously. "Of course I can old man, because as of right now **you** are the new Hokage..."

Sarutobi sighed. He'd known that was coming. Ever since Naruto said what had happened when he'd died in the original time line and he'd seen his eyes light up he knew. It was back to work as the Sandaime Hokage.

He sighed and took out his pipe. "Well then, I suppose as Hokage I give you extended leave to go save the universe.."

Kayaku laughed and bowed thanking him.

He didn't have many possessions. But he packed what little he did have including his picture of his team where they were actually smiling.

Then he went to say goodbye to them. Kakashi took it rather calmly. Rin broke down crying. Kakashi wished him luck and then Gai and all the rest of the village came over to him and wished him luck in the Makai.

He nodded and waved goodbye to the village which was in much better shape due to the alchemic efforts of Tsunade. The group walked slowly out of Kohona and into a small clearing in the woods.

A few minutes later Sega re-appeared and nodded. "It's been taken care of."

"Kyuubi knows about the war and won't interfere he's agreed to go back into slumber.. I think he was happy to avoid being imprisoned in a human boy."

"In any case I see he has agreed to assist us."

Naruto nodded.

"There is one thing though Yondaime-sam..."

Call me Kayaku."

Naruto grined "Okay, Kayaku... there's some stuff I'd like you to help Itachi out with.."

Kayaku raised an eyebrow. Are you sure about that.. He seems pretty good on his own.."

Itachi nodded at Naruto. "He means that I rely too much on my sharingan, most of my training in the Akatsuki revolved around it's use.."

"Oh I see what you mean." Kayaku said smirking.

"Sure, I'll help him out a little I'm sure I can learn some pretty interesting stuff from him as well.."

Naruto nodded."Okay we're gonna drop you guys off in a drop dimension. Follow the directions and you'll meet your next transport. He'll eventually take you to a area in the Makai where you'll both be fine tuned and taught how to actually fight demons."

They nodded.

"Okay, I'll watch out for the kid being the responsible adult I am.."

Itachi rolled his eyes "yeah right Mr. Cambles.."

Kayakiu grew serious "Hey, don't diss Cambles... they make the absolute best soup.."

Naruto shook his head.

Sega walked over to Itachi and Kayaku still arguing over the quality of Cambles and nodded.

He began the seals for interdimensional transfer.

Naruto waited till they had vanished.

Then he formed his own set and smirked before activating them.

"Next stop Wave Country to pick up your old buddy Kisame." The shark man shook his head.. "If he's still wearin those stupid fuzzy socks.." he muttered.

Naruto activated the Jutsu, tore the dimension and made it explode outwards in a bright soundless explosion of light then...

They were gone.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: for those of you that don't know the terms "ridin deep" means you got a lot of people to back you up if you start something. So this mini arc is all about recruiting soldiaz to power up and fight with. I might get blasted for the Arashi thing but I already used that name for the sword maker.

And Rin is not the same as the Tenchu Rin, they are 2 different characters. Oh, and Kayaku came from a fanlisting that came up with different names for him and the characters closely resemble what he wrote down for his name in the summoning contract so...

I was going to use the name of my friends cat to name him.

Skeeve.

Skeeve the Yondaime (yeah... I went with Kayaku..)

Next chapter they recruit somebody...

(gee I wonder who's in the wave country has connections to Kisame and wears stupid fuzzy socks...) I do wonder...

Oh one final thing as you saw I used a lot of characters that don't make it into fanfics much. Such as the Uchiha's. They are real characters I looked up. Oh and if you didn't already get this... you're prolly blind but for the record:

**(The Yondaime is NOT Naruto's Father.**)

Anyway r/r

and all my N$$$az said "We ridin 20 deep .."

Pace.


	25. Chapter 25: We Ridin Deep pt II

Chapter 25: ( We Ridin Deep pt. II..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin shit from.

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy: Author of "Future Legends"

And now on with the story...

"How..." "Can you... see the future?"

The Jounin narrowed his eyes. "Yeah.." he tightened his grip on the kunai he was holding.

"You're going to die."

Just then 2 senbon needles shot out and embedded into the neck of Momochi Zabuza, the demon of the hidden mist. He fell to the ground eyes wide frozen in surprise.

Kakashi immediately looked to the tree where a young boy standing on a branch had thrown the needles. His own eyes widened as he saw Zabuza fall to the ground with a dull thud.

The boy let out a soft chuckle. "You're right." "He died."

Naruto stepped out of the water his hair matted and dripping wet.

He narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy standing on the branch. His teeth beginning to grit together, he cast his hateful gaze up the boy sizing him up.

He wore plain sandals and ragged brown shorts. He had a dark green robe tied with a long black sash over a long sleeved brown sweater. He had two long black locks of hair that fell over his shoulders and a strange white mask with red designs on it.

He looked back to Zabuza. The man still lay there unmoving eyes frozen in that look of surprise.

Kakashi jumped down from the tree he was in and placed two fingers over his neck to check the unmoving man's pulse. He waited a few seconds before widening his eyes. "He really is dead.."

He then turned to glare at the strange new boy.

His still open sharingan attempted to judge the level of chakra the boy emitted but found it to be very precise and hard to measure. The boy was obviously hiding it. They wouldn't know what he could do until he actually had to use some.

The boy then bowed. "Thank you very much." "I have been searching for the opportunity to kill Zabuza for a long time."

Kakashi kept his gaze focused on the newcomer. "That mask... you're a Hidden Mist hunter-nin..." The boy in the tree straightened. "Impressive."

"You are correct."

Meanwhile, Naruto slid in front of his teammates. "Hunter nin?"

Sakura widened her eyes a bit. "You.. Don't even know about Hunter-nin?"

"We learned about it at the academy.."

She lifted her head and closed her eyes proudly reciting the information that her photographic memory had recorded.

"A hunter- nin is a ninja that tracks down and assassinates ninja's like Zabuza, who for whatever reason.. Have betrayed their native village and escaped..." "It's to prevent the secrets of the village from getting out.." she finished regurgitating with a smug nod.

"That's basic stuff.. You should study harder!"

The masked boy nodded. "Yes, It's my duty to hunt down missing nin's."

"I'm a member of the hidden mist's hunter- nin team."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. _From his voice and height,_ _he's probably not much older than Naruto and the others... yet he's a hunter- nin_.. _He's definitely not a normal kid.. _

Naruto ran up to the base of the tree the boy was standing on. He looked from Zabuza back to the boy in fury.

"What the hell!" "Who are you?"

His breathing was ragged and irregular. "You!"

Before he could continue Kakashi interrupted. "Don't worry Naruto.. He's not an enemy.."

Naruto turned to Kakashi still shaking in fury.

"I'm not asking that!" "Because..." "That Zabuza.. That Zabuza was killed!"

"A guy.. a-a guy that strong was killed by a kid not much different from me!"

"I-it makes us.."

"We look stupid!"

Kakashi got up and began to walk over to Naruto.

He screamed. "H-how can I accept that!"

Kakashi finally reached his enraged student and sighed.

"Well I understand you not wanting to believe it.."

"But this is also the truth.."

He placed his hand on Naruto's hair further matting it down.

"In this world.. There exist kids younger than you... yet stronger than me."

Sasuke let out a grunt of anger at that comment. Naruto snorted and turned his head to look at the masked boy who vanished from the tree in a soft wind.

He re-appeared next to Zabuza. "Your battle.. is now over." "I must dispose of this body, since it seems to be a body with many secrets..." "Farewell."

With that he disappeared with the dead body of Zabuza over his shoulder in a small funnel of air.

Kakashi put his headband down finally cutting off the sharingan while Naruto ran over to where the boy had stood.

Kakashi sighed. "He's not here anymore..."

Naruto began to tremble. He fell to the ground and began punching the grass. "What are we!"

The others shook their heads in a similar sentiment. Naruto continued screaming. "Dammit! dammit! dammit!"

He continued punching the ground until his fist raised to fall down on the ground again and it stopped.

It was grabbed by Kakashi. He looked down at him.

"This happens when you're a ninja.. Use that frustration for next time.."

Kakashi straightened up. "Our mission isn't over yet.. We still have to get Tazuna-san back to his house safely.."

Tazuna laughed... "Super thanks guys!" "Why don't you come over to my house and relax for a while!"

Kakashi nodded. "Ok, lets go."

They started forward when suddenly Kakashi's right eye went wide. He fell to the ground face first. The genin rushed to their fallen sensei's side and asked what was wrong.

Kakashi just lay there unconscious. The genin sighed. "We better get to Tazuna-san's house quickly so Kakashi sensei can rest.."

With that they picked up his body and set off for the house of Tazuna the bridge builder.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The boy slowly reached into his bag of tools.

He took out a scalpel. He murmured to himself "Now, to cut through the face mask and drain some blood.."

Suddenly his hand was stopped by Zabuza's. "No need for that.. I'll do it.."

The boy nodded "Oh you've come back to life already.. Wow that was fast.."

Zabuza pulled out the needles. "Damn, kid you didn't have to aim for my neck if you were gonna put me in a fake sleep there are other acupuncture points.."

The boy smiled under his mask. "Yeah, but there aren't many muscles in the neck so it's easier to hit you there.."

Zabuza shook his head stretching his shriveled neck muscles. Letting some blood drain back into them seemed like the prudent thing to do. "Why are you still wearing that stupid mask?"

The Boy smiled then removed it. "It reminds me of the past.. Way back then.."

Zabuza snorted. "How long will the paralysis last?"

The boy smiled. "Usually about a week but you might be moving in even less time.."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes.. "I'm going to beat the sharingan this time.."

"Haku... we better get back to Gatou so I can rest.. I want to be in top condition as soon as possible."

The young boy nodded. They again vanished in a swirl of leaves and air.

A set of feet dropped down from a tree. The soft folds of his robe flapping in the increasing wind.

Jiraiya let a small smirk grace his features. "So that's the great sword fighter Zabuza..?"

Kisame appeared next to him. "Yeah.. That's him alright.. And he's still wearin those ridiculous arm and leg socks."

"Demon of the mist my ass.. More like a friggin cow of the mist.."

"He never changes the pattern, always with the damn cow pattern socks.."

Tsunade smirked as Naruto came up behind her.

He sighed. "This is gonna require a bit of finesse."

"We don't wanna screw with this time line too much but at the same time we don't know how the enemy is going to interfere.. If we have to, we might have to join up with Kakashi and the others as well as Zabuza since neither side has a chance against B or A class apparitions.."

Sega nodded. "Kakashi... He's the one who ignored you and obsessed over the Uchiha correct.."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, I might actually enjoy showing off a little in front of that pompous prick."

Tsunade smiled. "Sakura will be here right?"

Naruto glanced at her with a grin. "Yeah.."

Tsunade gave a angelic smile.

"Oh shit.." Jiraiya muttered. Orochimaru shook his head. "This won't be pretty.."

Sega looked at them confused.

"Tsunade hates Sakura because she was Naruto's first crush and she always rejected him... so since she hurt him the most by betraying him she hates her for it.." Jiraiya explained.

Sega nodded. "Ah, I see."

Naruto nodded. "Ok, lets get into position." "If we pull this off quick enough we should be able to recruit them before the demons can even get here and force us to reveal ourselves."

The Akatsuki with the exception of Kisame had already returned to their own dimension to work on a separate project. Each member of the present group had a certain task from guarding Tsuname and Inari to taking out Gatou and dealing with interference from the demons.

They nodded. And with that the group vanished.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was leaning against the tree unconscious. He had worn himself out.

Literally.

He was trying to rest as a shadow fell upon him.

A young girl with long black hair slowly knelt over him and gave him some medicinal herbs saying "You'll catch a cold sleeping in a place like this.."

Naruto coughed and snapped back to reality.

"W-what happened.." The young girl smiled. "Is this the plant you want?"

Naruto sat up. "That was medicine?" "Uh thanks.."

The girl nodded.

"You sure are workin early lady.."

She smiled. "You too what are you doing out here so early?"

Naruto sat up fast "Training!"

She nodded. "Oh I see, that forehead protector... are you a ninja?"

Naruto nodded.

She grinned. "Wow, you're amazing..."

She cocked her head to the side. "Why are you training?"

Naruto's eyes lit up with determination. "I'm going to become stronger to become the best ninja in my village so everyone will acknowledge my existence and finally have some respect!"

She looked off to the side. "Do you... have someone who is important to you?" "When you have someone precious to you and you fight to protect that person then that's when you can become really strong.."

Naruto widened his eyes then relaxed. "Yeah, I understand that really well.."

She smiled. "Then.. You will become strong.."

She turned around and began walking away. "Oh and one last thing." "I'm a boy."

Naruto's jaw dropped. "What.. Are you kidding but you're cuter than Sakura-chan!"

Just then Sasuke came up walking past the retreating boy.

He looked at Naruto and shook his head. "Slacking off huh dobe... Figures."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and jumped up to get back to tree climbing practice.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gatou shook his head. "So even you come back defeated.."

"And you call yourself a demon... as if.." "You're pathetic.." His Samurai bodyguards advanced anxious to see if they would get to cut up the incapacitated ninja. Gatou smiled.

"I wonder if I should just get rid of you now... save me the trouble.."

He reached for Zabuzas face mask only to find his hand grabbed by Haku before he could reach it. "Don't touch Zabuza-san with your dirty hands!"

His eyes went wide in rage. "What, how dare you!"

The Samurai charged in and drew their swords. However, as they unsheathed them they found their hands gripping nothing but air as their sword had been stolen as they grabbed them and aimed at their throats.

They began to sweat. Haku narrowed his eyes. "You shouldn't do that."

"It kind of pisses me off."

He flashed their swords in a reflective blur of metal and light and stepped back. Their sword were once again in their sheathes.

They looked at one another and backed away a few feet.

Gatou stuttered a bit.

Then said "Don't fail again.. I-I'll give you one last chance but if you fail this time.. It's over." With that he and his samurai bodyguards left.

Zabuza sighed. "Haku, you didn't have to do that." "It's too early to kill Gatou.. If we start something here and it gets out they'll be on us all over again.."

The young boy nodded. "I understand Zabuza-san.."

Zabuza smirked. "Besides, I want to face the Jounin Kakashi again."

Haku nodded. Zabuza then laid his head back against the soft pillow.

He smirked drifting off in a serene slumber that belied his actual dreams.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

A dark set of clouds began circling over the skies of the village in the country of waves.

The clouds began to increase in speed. Suddenly some forms could be see coming through the eye of the swirling nimbus. They got closer and closer finally coming to a stop.

And floating to the ground.

The clouds began to fade as the large forms revealed their gruesome features.

Using a transformation technique they took the form of a group of human mercenaries. The red haired girl smiled.

"He appears to be in that direction... shall we intercept?"

The blue haired one shook his head.

"No, we'll use this time to gather information on the target.."

She nodded.

They smiled and began to walk in the direction of the nearest town.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next day Zabuza was ready.

He and Haku were preparing for the battle at the bridge. They moved along the forest path that led to the docks where they would get a boat. Then they'd go to the bridge, kill the workers and wait for the target to arrive. And then... Kakashi the copy ninja would meet his fate.

Zabuza looked at Haku and chuckled softly. His weapon was quite effective. He had yet to fail him.

And against brats like that... this battle would be over long before it started.

Especially now that he knew how to counter the sharingan. Haku was a genius. He could figure out strategies to beat jutsus he'd only seen in action once. The sharingan revolved around him making eye contact with him. If he didn't let that happen then he'd be able to effectively counter it with his mist.

He was so deep in thought that he failed to pick up on the presence of someone in front of him before Haku noticed it. The boy immediately drew 2 senbon needles.

Zabuza held his hand on the handle of his large sword. His eyes rolled and he dropped his grip on the blade at the sight of the visitor. Haku kept his needles up. He smiled.

"It appears we have visitors Zabuza-san." Zabuza noted the presence behind him but he wasn't worried. He shook his head. "Kid, you are either the most unlucky or the most stupid ninja in existence.."

Haku's smile widened behind his mask.

In front of them stood none other than the leafs no. 1 hyperactive, loudmouthed ninja Uzumaki Naruto.

Surprisingly, the blonde boy didn't let out a yell proclaiming his greatness or point his finger and declare his victory.

Instead he merely smiled and said "Haku and Zabuza, we'd like you to come with us.."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. Something was off.

One. He knew Haku...

Two. He was way too calm and confident to be that loudmouthed brat..

Zabuza let out a laugh. "You must be joking."

"All you've done is save us the trouble of hunting you down."

Naruto rolled his eyes and nodded to the person in back of them.

Zabuza turned around and sliced bringing his sword out at a surprising speed.

"Well... this is a first... You're actually not wearing the cow socks.. You switched to blue.."

Zabuza's eyes went wide in surprise.

Haku did a double take. To begin with, the large shark like man had caught the blade with his own large object. It was still wrapped so he couldn't tell if it was a blade or not.

Then there was the reaction that Zabuza had given. Haku had spent years trying to perfect his status as a weapon worthy of Zabuza-san but he had never seen him that flustered.

Zabuza still eyes wide shook his head. "I-is this some sort of gen-jutsu or something.. This is impossible.."

"Kisame... you can't be here.."

The large shark man laughed. "Yeah, I'm supposed to be dead right.. Actually I'm in a group now called the Akatsuki."

Zabuza blinked. "The Akatsuki?"

Kisame laughed. "Yeah, it's a organization of elite missing ninja.. And right now our mission is kinda to save uh... well...reality."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Explain."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto nodded. "And that's why we want you to come back with us to help fight in the war."

Zabuza began to laugh.

"Are you joking.. I have no interest in going to fight in some suicidal war for the fate of humanity.."

Naruto frowned. "Um yeah if you let this slip and we lose... this will affect you.." "This will affect the entire scope of reality.. Everything... every human in countless dimensions, we're talkin billions of lives.."

Zabuza shook his head. "I don't care. I fight for my own ideals.. That hasn't changed and won't."

"They think that I wished to overthrow the Mizukage because of some absurd financial ambition.."

"That's ridiculous... what reason could a killing machine like me want with politics."

"The reason I wanted to overthrow him was to change the way the country was operated."

"It was impossible to do politically, all electoral opposition was eradicated by secret assassins..

The majority of jobs we were given on the assassination squad were rival politicians.."

"The council is corrupt and the Mizukage is corrupt as it always has been.. That country has never been run fairly." "You'd think producing ninja like me would be enough evidence of it.."

"Ninja are tools but in hidden mist we are destitute.. Even as the captain of the assassination squad I only made a little above minimum wage."

"We are nothing but trash to that damn despot..

And no one has the guts to challenge him or his political supporters."

"They say my tragic flaw was I was too ambitious.. No that's not it at all.."

"My flaw was that I actually cared.."

"A demon shouldn't care about the conditions of the country or the fact that families starve in the streets while the disgusting political tyrants feast, or that children like Haku are hated and despised simply because of their blood."

"And what's more that village hates strength... they can't stand strong shinobi because they know that one day one of us might wake up and realize that risking our life in deadly missions or losing teammates and friends is worth more than 20 bucks!"

" But I did.. They call me a monster, and I have no problem with that.. But at the end of the day.. I say he's more of one than me... At least I would be fair."

"There would be no hand outs or double standards for political favors or bribes.. But at the end of the day... you would get what you earned through blood sweat and tears.."

"The petty civil wars that are good for nothing but self destruction and leave kids like Haku parentless and wasting their potential would stop.. I'd see to that personally."

"And shinobi of the hidden mist would finally begin to feel like they're worth something."

"That's what would happen if I were Mizukage..."

Naruto nodded in surprise. Just as he'd thought he knew Zabuza he'd gone and opened a whole new side to him.

Zabuza snorted. "But, I'm not the Mizukage... Am I."

"So I have to make due with what I have... running constantly from hunter- nin, doing jobs for scum like Gatou... but there is no alternative.."

"And forgive me if I'm somehow missing something but I don't see any reason whatsoever to go off into some suicidal battle against a horde of demons when I get nothing out of it."

"I'm not some noble hero, or savior, I am the demon of the mist.."

Kisame sighed. "Well first off, I understand what you're sayin about the political setup of the water country... it's fucked up.."

"But what you fail to understand about this little situation is that eventually they're gonna come here and when they do they're going to kill everyone on the planet including you."

"We don't know if we can beat these guys even with you...

And none of us are ready yet..

As soon as we finish recruiting we're all going into serious training."

Zabuza raised an eyebrow. "Training.."

Kisame smirked. His sharp shark teeth gleaming.

"Yeah you'll get stronger if you come with us.. A lot stronger.."

Zabuza snorted. "My ambition is to overthrow the Mizukage.. If I am killed somehow in trying then so be it.. I am not afraid of death.."

Kisame nodded. "And where do you think you're going to go when you do die?"

Zabuza widened his eyes.

Kisame was speaking seriously now. "We are going into the Makai now. This is the world of the demons.. This isn't some vacation or some clan war..

They will be primal demons, some will be on our side and a lot won't it'll be a 3 way free-for-all..." "Now you've always said you were the 'demon of the mist' well here's your chance to prove it.."

"If you don't care about dying and you don't care about saving anyone else then fight to prove to yourself that you are worthy of the name you've taken."

Again Zabuza for the second time that day was shaken to the core.

The realization of what they were talking about finally hit him.

And for almost the first time in his life.. He was scared.

Kisame picked up on it right away. "So you finally get it huh Zabby.. This aint a picnic.."

Zabuza slowly shook out of his daze. "I am not afraid of death or what lies beyond it."

Kisame smirked. "Well here's your chance to prove it, and if you're lucky you might just make it back alive to tell about it.."

Zabuza looked off to the left. Then to Haku. "Alright, I'll make you a deal.."

Naruto perked up.. They were running out of time.. He knew that the demons were mobilizing.

Zabuza continued. "I Momochi Zabuza challenge you Hoshigame Kisame... if you win I will agree to go with you along with Haku... and if I win one of you dies."

"Now who's afraid to make a sacrifice.. You want me to sacrifice all my goals and ambitions for the sake of a possible victory that you're not even sure you can achieve even with my help..."

"Are you willing to risk one of you own lives to the fighting skill of Kisame?"

Naruto looked Zabuza right in the eye.

He knew that the others were busy with guarding Inari or watching for the demon opponents they would have to face. He was being asked if **he** would risk his life.

Naruto smirked. "Sure.. Kisame go kick his ass.."

Kisame gave his own smirk his shark teeth gleaming.

"Zabby, you must not remember what happened last time we sparred.. If it had been a fight you wouldn't have a head.."

Zabuza nodded. "That was a long time ago.. I have grown much stronger.."

Kisame smirked. "The reality was that if they hadn't interfered Zabuza would have lost to Kakashi.

This really wasn't much of a challenge.. Or so he thought.

"Ready?" Zabuza asked.

Kisame held his wrapped object out to the side.

Zabuza held his sword behind his back and formed some seals shouting "**Hidden Mist no Jutsu!"**

The air suddenly became thick and a heavy mist rolled in obscuring vision.

Haku looked at Naruto's form rapidly becoming more vague through the mist and nodded. Naruto merely smiled and turned to look at the fight.

He activated demon eyes. His blue eyes turned red and began to glow with red chakra. He could see almost perfectly in the mist with them.

He smirked. Gota had to be the most useful teacher he'd had. Well, aside from the Kyuubi who'd transferred his own millenniums of knowledge over to the new fusion.

Zabuza had effectively hidden himself from Haku and Kisame however, and he was now rushing at Kisame hoping to catch the Shark man off guard and underestimative.

Kisame thumped the knot on his wrappings and they fell off dropping to the ground as Zabuza came within slicing range. He raised his blade to cleave off the shark mans head but Kisame blocked one handed at the last second.

The two blades clashed to together, neither giving under the pressure or grating metal.

Kisame looked at Zabuza who had his face half covered by a wrapped face mask the upper half contorted and twisted in concentration and fury.

"Zabuza, have you forgotten what it meant to be a member of the 7 legendary swordsmen of the hidden mist.."

"You've grown a small percentage in strength and speed.. But you've sacrificed well over half your technique.. Your holding the sword wrong.. You obviously haven't made a pact with it.. your structure is off.. The strike wasn't anywhere near what could be considered smooth..."

"These are errors a novice makes.. Have you fallen that far since you left?"

Zabuza growled and ripped his sword away before disappearing into the mist.

As the fight continued he came in time and again to slice finding every time Kisame blocking or parrying with one hand each attack.

Kisame was genuinely disappointed.. Zabuza had improved in speed and strength..

He was still a little faster than Zabuza and a lot stronger but still.

What surprised him the most was Zabuza's structural flaws.. He'd never been one to go by the books. Even before he'd killed the entire graduating class before ever being a ninja..

He'd always fought his own way and style..

But he knew how to fight and through trial and error he'd discovered a technique that was good enough to place him among the 7 legendary swordsmen.

But this man he was fighting now.. This was ridiculous..

It was like fighting a student in a basic kendo school.. So many wasted movements.. So much power lost because the path he took to slice was too long.

He shook his head.. _Naruto.. Is this guy really worth taking into the Makai.. If he can't even touch me.. _

He passed up yet another opportunity to end this. Naruto was watching the battle fervently. He saw the errors.. And even more since he'd been trained in demon tactics and weapons..

But he also saw a guy with rusted skills that when polished could be added upon and molded. He saw a technique that could be refined to far deadlier extents than what he'd ever been before.

And most importantly of all he saw the kind of determination and fury that the fighter had.

And that was what he admired. Zabuza fought for himself. He fought with the single minded fury of a monster. He fought with intensity far greater than any other opponent he'd ever known.

And that's what he needed.

At first glance it may seem that they were just taking all the strongest ninja throughout history and powering them up to fight in the Makai.

But that was merely the surface.

The truth behind the recruiting was a lot more about what was on the inside rather than the outside.

Sure they were strong but what he saw in them was one common trait that they all had..

The Sannin, Itachi, The Akatsuki he'd picked, the other targets, and now Zabuza and Haku..

It was something far stronger than desire...

It was hunger.

In the Makai battles desire would fail..

It would get them killed...

The only thing that would keep them alive and give them a chance to win was hunger.

Wanting wasn't enough.

They had to need to live...

Need to protect their friends and family..

Need to prove to themselves their worth..

And as he watched the fight between Kisame and Zabuza he smiled.

Yes, he definitely wanted Zabuza and Haku. They would be invaluable.

Haku had activated his mirrors and was positioning them so he could see through the mist.

He placed the first couple on the ground using the condensation of the air to form more.

He smirked as he saw that Zabuza was unharmed.

Then he also saw that Kisame was unharmed as well. _They must be even in ability.. _

Zabuza was infuriated. He'd had no idea that he'd rusted this much.

Fighting and killing weaklings had caused him to lose a good deal of his fighting edge.

He still knew the mechanics of swordsmanship. But he had lost the natural reflexes and developed form that he'd so painstakingly worked for.

Kisame could end this anytime he wanted.

Zabuza shook his head. _Time to change tactics. _

He stopped and hid himself in the mist and began to run through a set of seals.

Kisame saw the condensation beginning to flow to a specific point.

He smirked. _So, he's making a jutsu with the condensed water in the air_.. _And telling me exactly where to find him at the same time.. _

Kisame moved into the mist letting his shark fin be the only visible thing sticking out of it.

Zabuza finished forming the water dragon just as the rapidly advancing fin reached him and Kisame shot up to deliver a wide slice.

To his surprise Zabuza didn't block but let himself be hit.

The Zabuza he'd hit turned to water. Kisame cursed.

Zabuza smirked appearing right behind him slicing down.

Kisame quickly used chakra to form a barrier of hardened water around him.

All the water jutsu's being used were depleting the mist so it was now becoming more visible to the other 2.

Naruto smirked and de-activated his demon eyes. His normal sight was good enough to see them now.

Zabuza's blade crashed into the water and bounced off it.

He used the force and momentum of the counter to launch into the air and deliver a second water dragon at him. Kisame smirked. And swung his sword at the gigantic water dragon.

To Zabuza's surprise the jutsu exploded from the sheer power of the swing but instead of going all over the place the sword seemed to absorb it. Kisame smirked.

"Tell me Zabbuza.. Are you starting to feel drained.. A little too drained?"

He began to laugh. Zabuza panted lifting his sword in a vertical defensive position. Kisame shook his head smiling. His sharp teeth gleamed in the sunlight.

"When I said you hadn't formed a pack with you sword this is what I meant.. Among the 7 swordsmen you were the only one who had not made the pact and personalized your blade."

"Mine is called Samehada.. And it's got a very unique effect.."

"It absorbs chakra.. Usually it would have drained you just by being uncovered but I've held it back and only drained a little each time you made contact with it."

Zabuza's eyes went wide in disbelief.

Kisame smirked. "This has been a fun trip down memory lane.. But I need to wrap this up before our visitors get here."

Zabuza shook his head. Haku looked on mortified.

Zabuza was helpless. He was almost on the verge of collapsing.

Samehada had drained nearly all of his chakra.

Kisame nodded and formed an elaborate stance with his sword placed horizontally behind his neck.

He nodded and called out his attack.

Zabuza raised his blade in a feeble defensive position.

He wouldn't give up.. Not until he was unable to move.. Even as a deal.. He knew they wanted him alive.. He still wouldn't give Kisame the satisfaction of knowing he was able to break him.

"**Ryujokin Style:" **He vanished in a ring of dust.

"**I'npon!" **

"**So!" **

"**Ka!" **

For each call was a different slash. And each slash was at undetectable speeds.

Even Naruto had trouble following the full motion of his attacks.

The blonde kitsune smiled. _I didn't know Kisame could move that fast... impressive these 7 swordsmen must have been incredibly formidable.. _

In the instant that it took to preform the 3 slashes the air had only caught the first slash so he reappeared behind Zabuza sword stretched out veins bulging in his legs and arms from having pushed for that much speed.

Zabuza was hit with the reverse non bladed side of the scaled weapon but he'd been directly hit.

He dropped his sword eyes wide and Kisame stood up behind him smirking.

"We'll wake you up when we get to the Makai."

His words didn't really connect with the man as Zabuza fell face first unconscious to the ground. He had hit him in strategic points to black him out but not kill him.

Haku was at his mentors side at an instant. "Zabuza-san!"

Naruto nodded to the young boy. "He's fine but he made the deal. He's coming to help us.. You don't have to come if you don't want to but we could definitely use you."

Haku shook his head. "If Zabuza-san is going then I will go."

Naruto shrugged. He'd figured as much.

Kisame finished re-wrapping Samehada.

Narutoyawned. "Ok watch them. Now that we have them we can wrap this up, I'll go get the others."

Kisame nodded.

With that Naruto rose slowly into the air and shot off in a blast of power.

Haku stared in awe and disbelief.. H-he can fly!"

Kisame laughed.. Turning to the amazed boy he shook his head.

"Kid if you think that's something... You wouldn't believe what I've seen that kid do.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru had a very simple task. Go into the estate and take out Gatou, withdraw all his finances then distribute them to the people of the wave.

Naruto had explained how he'd done this with Haita.

Orohimaru understood his mission quite clearly.

The problem was... that the Gatou compound was so damn big...

He sighed and made his way around another corner.

There were 2 Samurai guards as sentries. Orochimaru lazily took out a kunai and dispatched them before they ever realized they were being attacked.

Then he jumped up an new floor. He grit his teeth. This was repetitive.

He was going in circles.

He finally came across a door he hadn't seen before. He kicked it in alerting the 3 Guards on the inside.

They rushed at him. The Snake genin smirked and formed a set of seals activating a gen-jutsu.

The Guards were horrified to see snakes begin crawling all over.

They ran out the door as Orochimaru stood to the side watching them. He sighed then dispelled his illusion.

Then he noticed a door fancier than the rest.

He smirked. Slipping in quietly he could hear a loud voice yelling on a radio. He crept up behind a small man walking around pushing his guards out of his way.

He waited until he was sure that this was Gatou before activating the eyes of henge.

Carefully following him panning his head his eyes took in every detail and fiber of the targets genetic code. After the time was up he reverted back to his normal eyes.

The guards were muttering about unreliable ninjas.

Orochimaru jumped up and kicked him in the head dropping him silently.

Before the other could turn around he had a kunai in the back of his neck severing his spinal column.

Gatou continued on his rant as he went to get some brandy to pour in a champaign glass. "That damn Zabuza.. I knew we shouldn't have relied on that piece of trash to get the job done!"

Orochimaru walked up behind him calmly.

Gatou stopped and turned around sharply "What are do... w-who are you!"

"Guards! Guards get in here now!"

Orochimaru shook his head. "They won't be coming.. They didn't want to let me in here so I had to give them a little something to get to sleep.."

Gatou began to shake in fear.

"W-what do you want..

I'll give you a hundred.."

Orochimaru took a step forward as Gatou backed up.

"A thousand!"

He continued forward. Gatou's back hit his couch and he fell onto it.

"A million! Just don't kill me.."

Orochimaru stopped. "You seem to have no reservations about killing others but yet you fear death yourself.. Why is that?"

Gatou shook his head. "Listen, the people here.. They're suckers.. Someone like you.. As strong as you.. I could use.. I'd make you a king here the people here are so stupid they'll believe anything.. You can tax them 100x the rate and they never know the difference."

"If you work for me you can have riches beyond you wild-"

"enough!" Orochimaru was now irritated. First he'd tried to bribe him. And even now at the hour of his death he was trying to use the innocent villagers as sacrifices to save his own skin.

This man was despicable. He had no honor, no pride.. He was disgusting.

"Orochimaru looked at him with cold yellow eyes."

"I'm going to do the world a favor.. Goodbye."

Gatou desperate and terrified lunged at him.

Orochimaru did not lift a finger. Gatou came in close to strike him but suddenly halted.

His eyes opened wide as the impact shattered his glasses.

His open mouth began to drip blood he dropped hanging limply on the protrusion form Orochimaru's mouth.

The snake genin lifted his right foot and kicked the dying man off of him.

He stood looking down at him the sword of Kusanagi still protruding from his mouth. It slowly receded back in.

"He looked down at him. "That version of the sword has a very unique poison."

"It spreads throughout your whole body slowly paralyzing you."

"Then it mixes with your blood circulating through every vein."

Gatou looked up in fury and un- disguised fear.

Orochimaru shook his head. "The poisoned blood begins to collect at one point." "A small pouch around your heart.. And the heat and motion from it's beating will be what sets it off."

"It will begin to flow much more quickly, your veins won't be able to handle it."

"It will begin to come out through your pores, your eyes, your nose, your mouth, your fingers.. And other exits."

Gatou began shaking in fear as he realized the impact of what was happening.

Orochimaru looked down at him with cold yellow eyes. "And then, you will die."

Gatou tried to call out but he couldn't he began to feel the poisoned blood spreading. "N-no.."

Orochimaru walked over to his desk and took out his briefcase he heard a scream and a large thud as the man fell to the ground squirming.

He ignored it. Finding the card and bank I.D. info he was looking for Orochimaru went over to the dying Gatou.

He looked at the pitiful man in excruciating pain.

He sighed. He didn't deserve a quick death but... Orochimaru formed a few seal and a quick fire jutsu later there was no evidence of him ever being there.

He was gone long before the door opened to reveal a guard coming to say he heard a noise in here.

The guard found no one in the room.

He sighed and figured he must have been hearing things.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Get away from my mom!" Inari was standing his ground.

This time he wouldn't run away. He wasn't a sissy like what Naruto had said.

He would defend his mom form these guys.

He charged at them. The Samurai looked at him. "Stupid kid.."

The silver haired one shook his head. "Do it."

The scarred one with the eyepatch smirked.

Tsuname shook her head. "No! Do that I'll bite.."

She was cut off from a blow to the neck. "Shut up and go to sleep."

Inari continued charging as she dropped to the ground unconscious.

The samurai stood ready and used their thumbs to flip their blades a few inches out.

Inari continued charging.

They then pulled their swords out and sliced 2 clean strikes. They landed on the other side and re-sheathed their blades.

They turned around in surprise.

"What! Kawarimi no Jutsu!"

A log lay sliced where the child should have been.

The other turned around "T-the woman!"

Then they both turned to see the arrival.

"Sorry I'm late but the hero usually shows up at the last second."

"Inari good job, because you distracted them I was able to save your mom and stop them all at the same time.."

Inari looked confused. "B-but how did you know that the Samurai were coming here?"

"Oh.. There was a cut up boar in the forest and a lot of trees with cut marks and stuff leading back here so I figured I'd come check to see."

The Samurai shook their heads laughing. "Well well, if it isn't one of the loser ninja Tazuna hired."

"Lets do it" They charged forward.

Naruto reached in and threw a set of shuriken at them which they deflected with their blades.

"Heh, like that will work!"

Naruto smiled at them "Baka."

Before they knew what hit them 2 other Naruto's came up behind them and hit them in the back of the head.

They were both knocked out cold.

Inari stared in amazement. "A..amazing."

"Naruto you were just like a ninja!"

Naruto shook his head. "Baka.. I was a ninja from the beginning."

They began laughing together as the unconscious forms of Inari's mother as well as the Samurai lay scattered around on the dock.

The laughter of the 2 continued escalating getting louder and louder.

"What's so funny?"

Naruto instantly stopped and turned to face the new threat.

He eyed him down. He didn't look very dangerous. He looked kind of scrawny. He wore glasses and had a light mop of brown hair. His arms weren't very muscular and the clothes he wore were loose fitting.

"Oiy, who are you!" The man smiled. "I didn't expect to find **you** here..."

"And.. At your current level.. I wont even need to transform to kill you."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oiy, there's no way I'm going to lose to a scrawny little guy like you!"

The man laughed.

"You should know never to underestimate your opponent because of his appearance."

"A pity you will not live to use this lesson."

Naruto shook his head. "Bring it on!"

The man smiled. "As you wish."

He was gone. Naruto blinked looking side to side to try to find him.

Suddenly a fist embedded itself into his face sending him flying across the dock and into the water skidding along it for a good 7 feet before finally sinking.

A set of Kunai shot out and launched at the opponent.

He smiled and caught them easily throwing them back several times faster.

Naruto meanwhile had gotten behind him climbing back onto the dock he made some shadow clones and told Inari to get back this guy was dangerous.

The clones rushed at him but before they could get within range a powerful wind blew through turning them to smoke.

Naruto stepped back what was that?" The man smiled. "Chakra. Nothing more."

Naruto shook his head. He refused to believe this guy was that strong.. he had to beat him.

The man smirked and again vanished. He jumped up and raised his fist for the kill when suddenly a energy blast appeared in his face. He smacked it away jumping back to assess the new danger level.

Naruto blinked in surprise. One minute this guy had been about to kill him the next he was jumping back after this weird ball of light was knocked away.

His eyes went even wider when he saw the next thing. Inari's as well. There in front of them stood an almost exact replica of him.

The boy did look a little older but he had the same spiky blonde hair, the same cerulean blue eyes, and the same whisker mars on his cheeks. "Oiy, what's going on... who the hell are you!"

The boy looked back at Naruto and smirked. "Take care of Inari and his mom I got this guy.."

**(WARNING! It's about to get pretty confusing lol just read carefully..)**

Naruto was confused to say the least but he did what he was told and got Tsuname and Inari off the dock.

Meanwhile the Naruto copy stood smirking. The brown haired man was no longer calm or cocky. He was furious.

"Kyuubi.. Think you can fight us without your brother.."

Naruto lowered his icy gaze on him. "I'll try."

Inari and the younger Naruto stared at the new Naruto that had shown up.

He was wearing a loose black t shirt and bright orange shorts. He didn't have sandals but some sort of weird orange and black close toed shoes.. Upon further inspection his leaf forehead protector was scratched.

Naruto smirked. "Ready?"

The brown haired man began to convulse.

"Transforming huh.. Fine.."

Naruto clenched his fists and spread his feet.

Holding his tight fists so that his elbows were pulling down he began to power up.

"**Huaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"** His voice began to rise in intensity as the ground began to shake.

The wood on the dock began to splinter under the sheer force being emitted.

Near Inari Naruto stood in awe as he watched this other him generating wave after wave of inconceivable power.

"Naruto's screaming began to rise even higher and with each tone raise the shaking of the ground increased.

Soon his scream was a deafening omnipotent roar drowning out all other sound.

The wood on the dock gave way from the two creatures combined power.

The first had almost finished transforming. A red aura began to swirl around Naruto and then began to blaze around him like a flame. (Goku's Kaio- ken more or less)

His brows were furrowed in fury and concentration.

Naruto's screams continued to ring out over the village.

But that wasn't the only thing.

There was another incredible aspect that was being felt across the entirety of wave country.

His power.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi stopped. He had prepped himself for a battle with Zabuza again.

Instead everything had gone as planned. Tazuna was overseeing the final pieces of construction to the bridge.

They were just sitting there watching him work when out of nowhere a force the likes of which he'd never felt rocked his senses.

Sasuke and Sakura also sensed it.

They turned their head in the direction of the apparent source.

But Kakashi was a Jounin. He could sense what the other 2 could not.

They were sensing what their max ability to sense would let them.

But he was getting it.. All..

He'd felt the awesome power of the kyuubi before.

That had been terrifying. But this.. This was similar to the kyuubi but it made 12 years ago look like a joke.

The Kyuubi's power was monstrous. "This... was indescribable."

Tazuna-san.. Something is horribly wrong."

The man nodded. "This earthquake is super sudden I wonder what happened?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm not so sure this is an earthquake.."

Tazuna nodded. "Go check it out we're almost finished here."

Kakashi nodded. "Thanks."

With that he and the other 2 genin were off to find the source of the power he was feeling.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The dock had not been able to support the sheer magnitude of power that was being generated.

It had broken into pieces and the debris of it were rising with the flow of the aura along with other small pieces of concrete from the shattered supports.

Naruto continued his unnatural scream raising his power higher and higher.

The demon was now completely formed and trying to find an opening to attack but Naruto was almost finished. He let off a final resounding yell as the blazing aura swirled around him then it softly died off.

He lowered his blood red eyes at the Demon standing before him.

He was an ogre like creature with horns protruding from the sides of his head. He had slit red eyes and large fangs.

Near Inari the younger Naruto shook his head in disbelief."**That's** what I was fighting..."

The demon let out a howl and charged at the boy with the blazing red aura.

He brought his claw down to swipe at him. Naruto simply moved his neck to the side to dodge it.

The demon shifted its weight and roared in rage moving his arm around for another slash.

Naruto moved his head around it as well. Then a set of extremely fast thrusts followed. Naruto dodged them all with relative ease.

Finally he'd had enough and he punched the demon in the gut using lion force and went through its stomach.

Naruto looked annoyed to his side. "You think I can't tell this was a clone?"

The demon appeared next to him and delivered a punch which Naruto caught and then threw him into the air.

Naruto then launched into the air and rose up to meet the thrown demon and punched him.

The demon used his own energy to fly and came back with a sweep.

Naruto dropped to a crouching position catching the sweep with a elbow then he rolled his hands into a grapple and spun around several times finally releasing the demon and sending him crashing into the water below.

He then launched a series of energy blasts into the water causing to to blast upward.

Inari shook his head.. "N-Naruto ninja , he.. He's flying.."

Naruto standing next to him only nodded in disbelief.

The older Naruto was still hovering above the water in the air.

He scanned the surface of the now calming water waiting for the opponent to come out.

His eyes suddenly seemed to catch some invisible motion. he elbowed backwards into the air and caught the surprised demon square in the face.

The demons face contorted in a twisted grin and his body began to glow.

Naruto widened his eyes. He fired up his aura and shot off as the clone he'd hit exploded.

Suddenly a claw stretched out to grab his throat. A poof of smoke later revealed the demon had destroyed his other clone.

Naruto flew up and kicked him onto the water.

He skidded to a stop and used chakra to keep himself above it.

Naruto smirked and floated down doing the same.

They both blurred and reappeared on the water their wrists locked in a power struggle.

"**Ahhhhhhh!"** Naruto's aura exploded around him as he fought for supremacy finally pushing the demon back and launching into a offensive.

The two began trading blows at mind-blowing speeds. Each one punching and dodging kicking and blocking in unmatched rhythm.

Naruto finally got in a good shot and followed it up with several punches then while it was stunned he rose up and launched a jutsu.

He slammed his palm into the demons stomach and then flew backwards.

The creature roared in laughter. "What was that, a bug bite!"

Naruto smirked and said "Unstable Rasengan, it'll blow up inside of you now."

The demon widened his eyes just before the swirling ball of chakra exploded from the inside out.

His scream were cut off as his insides were blown all over the water.

Naruto launched and energy wave that disintegrated all the floating peices.

He then smirked and landed giving his younger counterpart a thumbs up."

The younger Naruto shook his head "Who.. The.. Heck.. Are you!"

The older Naruto smiled. "I'm you from the future.. Well kinda the past... um.. It's complicated..."

Naruto perked up. "Really! So you know about the future.. So when am I gonna get all that power am I gonna marry Sakura-chan, what about the bastard Sasuke, am I Hokage yet!"

His older counterpart sighed. "All you need to know is that you have a very special gift... don't anyone ever let you tell you that it's a curse. Because it's not."

He pointed right to Naruto's stomach.

The younger blonde suddenly became quiet and surprised.

Inari had no idea what he was talking about.

"And."

The older one continued. "You will become far stronger than you can possibly imagine but in order for that to happen you will have to face rejection from the ones you hold most precious."

The younger blonde's eyes began to water. Just the thought of his precious people turning on him was unbearable.

The older one looked at his watch and sighed. "Okay, times up.. Listen, do me a favor and play dumb with Kakashi ok?"

The younger one nodded. "Oh and one more thing... when you finally meet the old hag... don't get too close to her.. It'll hurt less in the end."

Naruto had no idea what he meant by that but he definitely had a new outlook. So no matter how hard he tried he would never be accepted. Then... perhaps it was time for a new focus. A new reason to be strong.

The older one began to rise into the air smiling. "Good luck, later!"

With that he blasted off into the sky. No sooner had he disappeared and Naruto had picked up Tsunami to take her back to the house when Kakashi and the others arrived.

"Oiy Kakashi-sensei! What's the big idea leavin me behind!"

Kakashi sighed. "Not now Naruto... we're looking for the source of that Chakra."

Naruto looked at them in confusion "What chakra?"

Kakashi shook his head. Was his student so clueless and unadvanced that he couldn't even sense chakra that enormous.

Kakashi shook his head.The trail had vanished. He couldn't even since the basic outline anymore.

Kakashi made a mental note to talk with the Hokage about it. The level of power was indescribable but, perhaps it was best to let it go. After all, if they did find out what it was... he wasn't so sure they were ready to face it.

He sighed. "Never mind Naruto, we should get Tazuna's daughter back inside the house to recover."

The genin nodded and complied. That night, as everyone else lay asleep in bed Naruto stared up into the sky.

He gazed at the softly lit moon and smiled. _I'm gonna grow up to be pretty cool... and thank you.. I won't make the mistake of getting too close to them now.. I hope that makes whatever I'll have to face easier to deal with.._

Naruto sighed and closed his window and lay down to go to sleep.

He knew he would not soon forget the courage and confidence of the older him.

Even though he'd caught but a glimpse. A few minutes of a fight... he was glad for the opportunity.

His last thoughts before sleep took him were ones of glee.

_If only Kakashi -sensei and the others knew just who that really was makin all that power.. That would've been interesting to see..._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Why didn't you show off for Kakashi?"

Naruto sighed. "To make a long story short..

I would've ended up killing him and probably Sasuke too."

"I'm not ready to face those two again yet." "Besides, we needed to re-group to take out the demons.."

Sega nodded, "They are running out of time to interfere."

"Soon they will all be called back to prepare. During this time we should be able to train relatively unhindered."

Orochimaru sighed in relief. "Whew, that's a load off.."

Naruto nodded ok we ready?"

Zabuza grumbled grabbing his sword. "I don't go back on the few times I give my word."

"Lets just get started training."

Kisame nodded. "Yeah, believe me he needs it.. Every second of training he can get."

Zabuza growled muttering about lucky sharks and cheating energy eating weapons.

Okay Naruto said. "Lets move out"

He began forming seals. Sega joined in suite.

The 2 finished their seals and ripped a tear causing the light to envelop them and in a bright soundless flash they were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

note: Ok I did get a few interesting reviews after I started on this chapter so: "No the Yondaime is never portrayed to be Naruto's father.

However, he's also not portrayed as not Naruto's father. The subject just isn't touched on. In my fic he is not.

I was just establishing that so people would understand some of the less than fatherly interaction with Naruto such as big brother type stuff they do.

also, Sir Graq: there is only 1 Kisame. Kisame's friend was Zabuza (obviously) And the shark man will always be referring to Kisame.

Ok, this chapter was fun to write. Took awhile but it's done. Almost 20 pages again.

A few things. For most of the characters in this I make the character personality laid back easy going or goofy. The fact is that Zabuza simply is not any of those things. Thus I kept him more or less a bad guy. He's bad with a strict complicated honor code.

Haku may be a little OOC but I think I can keep Zabuza pretty well in Character.

The next chapter will be the start of a new arc. The Energy Saga.

And Jiraiya's FMA power is no more than 1 chapter (maybe less) away. And the other genin will all have very special paths as well. Orochimaru in particular will have a **very** different path than the villainous sound Otokage of Naruto's original time.

That's all the spoiler yall get for next time. Until then... stay tuned.

And all my N$$$az said: Y-e-a-h!

Pace.


	26. Chapter 26: Separate Ways

Chapter 26: (Separate Ways...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or game Im takin this shit from.

Thx to all reviewers for takin your time to check my fic out and leave your comment. All reviews are read and appreciated.

The sun was beating down upon the small village of Reiko. The markets were buzzing with activity as each one attempted to outsell the other. The street performers were out performing their various feats in hopes of a good audience and pay off.

A small delectable ball of ice cream was being slipped onto a cone. The small stand was a thriving source of cool in a otherwise blazing day.

One particular group was waiting patiently in line for their turn to get some ice cream.

"Can this line move any slower!" Tsunade growled.

Jiraiya laughed. "Yeah, it's pretty hot..." "Still, I dunno if we should be stuffin our faces with ice cream when we only got like a year before we gotta go fight an army.."

Naruto shrugged. "The chakra control stuff you guys have been doin seems to be coming along pretty well." "We can afford a break."

"Hi how can I help you today?" asked a young energetic girl.

Orochimaru scratched the back of his head. "Eh, lets see.. I'll have a rocky road with caramel spread and some of the green mint sprinkles."

The girl nodded. "For just a dollar more you can try our special fudge bar chunks also.." Orochimaru looked thoughtful "Hmmm.. Neh, I'm good."

She nodded "Okay and what will you have sir?" Naruto folded his arms and closed his eyes. "I'll have... The Oreo explosion with the fudge bar chunks."

She nodded then moved to Tsunade. "And you miss?"

She smirked and slammed her fist on the counter. "Bout time! Ok here we go, I want The Mint Chocolate mix with nuts, dark chocolate syrup and the Vanilla cup with sprinkles and the butterscotch spread and the Neopolitan with the chocolate chunks, also the Superman flavor cup with a Reses Peanut Butter Cup mix and strawberry topping!"

The waitress at this point had stopped writing and started staring at the yelling blonde in surprise.

Naruto laughed. "Wow... you.. Like ice cream don't you?"

She smiled. "I eat a lot... I always have.."

"Yeah.. We can tell." Jiraiya muttered.

She began twitching her right eye as a vein bulged in her forehead. "What was that snowball!"

Jiraiya raised up. "You heard me flat chest!"

She screamed and he roared right along with her.

They got in each others face and a small stream of blue lightening shot between their eyes.

Naruto sighed. "Teamwork is great huh?"

Sega laughed. "Indeed.. this has been most amusing.. Spending time with all of you." "However, my time grows short.. I myself should resume my training under master Gota."

Naruto looked at him in surprise as the forms of Tsunade and Jiraiya could be seen yanking on the sides of each others mouths in the background. "What.. You still train under him... but I thought you were a S class!"

Sega smiled at his younger brother. "I am, in power." "But even though I am technically more powerful his technique and his list of abilities is far more polished and greater than my own."

"Never forget Naruto no matter how powerful you are you can always still learn.. Even if the teacher is weaker than you what they have to teach is still valuable."

Naruto nodded. It's like what he'd learned during his time with team 5 from Sarutobi.

The girl formed a sweatdrop on the back of her head as she stood there blinking. "Um... so mr.. Um.. Snowball.. What would you like?"

Jiraiya stopped grappling with Tsunade and turned his glare on the young girl. "Don't call me a snowball!"

"And I'll have uh..a vanilla cone with peanut butter chunks." She nodded.

Sega sighed. "I suppose I'll have a.. ah..strawberry cup with green mint sprinkles." He sounded out the words trying them out. "Mortals have interesting names for these things."

Naruto smiled. "Yeah, they're pretty good too."

Soon the girl had all the orders made and handed them out. The money was handed to her and she put it away in the register.

As Sega took a mouthfull of the ice cream he made a surprised expression with his face. After he'd swallowed he spoke. "That.. Was... quite good." "What is this substance called again?"

"Ice cream." Naruto said eating his own.

"Ah, yes." "Ice cream.. When I am King we shall have it imported into the Makai."

Jiraiya finished his cone and threw away the napkin. "So, where exactly are we goin with this?"

Sega sighed. "Well.. You have the ability to raise your chakra much higher than the average human." "So we will focus on increasing your output as well as the total store for the majority of the time."

"Then you will be taught as many Jutsu's and techniques as we can fit into the time limit."

Tsunade scratched her head. "But wait.. Since my specialty is a different type of fighting then those two shouldn't we focus on each of our different strengths?"

Sega looked thoughtful. "Well, individual training would be best.. But we don't have the teachers for that."

The 3 genin nodded.

"Anyway." Naruto began. "We can afford to take today off so lets enjoy it huh.."

"I guess so." Jiraiya said but it was evident that he was still turning it over in his head.

Orochimaru shifted in his seat. "So.. What do you guys wanna do?"

Tsunade nodded. "Yeah, if we're not gonna train.."

Sega looked thoughtful. "Jiraiya smirked. "Well we could go to an arcade.. After all we know we have the DDR champ with us.." he said barely suppressing a smirk.

Orochimaru shot him a death glare.

Naruto laughed shrugging "Lets just do some sightseeing.."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "That's boring I wanna do something cool and exciting."

Tsunade closed her eyes and a vein bulged on her forehead. "Your idea of exciting is a women's bath house.."

Jiraiya then began to smile and bleed at the nose at the thought. Tsunade punched him in the back of the head pile driving him into the ground.

He climbed out of the crater muttering about her being an amazon banshee.

The other eaters at the ice bream bar dropped their jaws at Tsunade's freakish strength.

Sega laughed. "Well, I suppose we should get started."

Naruto nodded. "Okay guys, let's get going." They nodded and threw their respective trash away and started off exploring the city.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

About 2:00 they stepped into the middle of the village.

They collapsed on a set of benches trying to get in the shade.

"I am so wiped.." Tsunade shook her head undoing her ponytail and letting her hair fall out long.

Jiraiya yawned. "Stupid dogs.. They really oughta have collars for those things.."

Orochimaru laughed. "Still Naruto, you didn't have to blowem up.."

Naruto shrugged. "They started it." He grinned ferally.

Sega closed his eyes and laid back. He lazily turned his head to see the large fountain in the center of the town.

He suddenly snapped to attention and sighed. "We have company."

Naruto and the others were already in fighting stance by the time the energy blast shot at them.

Sega blurred in front of them and knocked the blast away.

The demons landed and narrowed their slit eyes. "**We've found you, time to die!" **

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Talk is cheap bitch."

The large one near them raised a claw to strike them but was surprised when he was smashed in the face by a blow from Tsunade. He fell backwards and slammed into the water fountain.

Jiraiya quickly formed the seals Zabuza had shown him to make the Water Explosion no Jutsu and called out his attack forming the already falling water into a controlled blast of water crushing the stunned demon under it's pressure.

It burrowed underground and came back up but Jiraiya put chakra into his feet and used it to spring up into the air.

The demon popped up to grab him and was met with a Rasengan in the face as he fell back to the ground.

Sega smiled. Already they were confident enough to take the initiative.

As opposed to the usual let Naruto and him deal with the majority and they all gang up on one of the half beaten ones. They were coming along nicely...

Orochimaru formed the seals for henge activating absolute sight. He opened his eyes with the fully developed Sharingan in the right and the Byakugan in the left.

He smirked and shot forward already dodging the attack he knew was coming. Still looking forward he saw behind him that another was coming and with the sharingan he knew the exact attack before it was done. He successfully dodged both attacks and countered the first with a point blank chidori. He blasted through the first demon.

Naruto picked off the other with a Cobra Strike Fist. The demon he'd hit was torn into pieces from the force of the thrust.

Sega smirked as he looked at his brother and caught his own opponent in a arm bar. He snapped it's wrist and continued the take down driving it into the ground. He formed a energy blast with his palm still on it's face. The ground exploded upward as the creature was disintegrated.

Tsunade was pummeling a large lizard like creature who was trying to dodge and block her monstrous attacks. She narrowed her eyes and put all her force into the next hit.

The demon smirked. It was slow enough to dodge.

He moved around it and countered slamming his thrusting strike through her. Her body lit up slowly until it was a bright hot white light. The form exploded with the demons arm still impaled through it.

Tsunade blurred in behind him. "Kazmikaze clones kinda suck huh.. Ya can't touchem or ya get blown up.."

The demon roared in fury and charged at her. Tsunade smiled and clapped her hands then slammed them on the ground. A bright blue light erupted and blinded the view of the charging creature for a moment. When it faded it revealed a solid wall of rock. He tried to stop but failed and smashed head first into the wall of rock.

While he was stunned Tsunade formed the seals for a chakra scalpels. Twin blades of energy formed on the edges of her fingers and she charged in slicing the stunned demon's insides to ribbons. Then she formed a fire jutus and burned the immobile body to ash.

Jiraiya meanwhile ducked under a kick and rushed at the off balance demon and rammed his shoulder into the leg supporting it's weight. He tore through it and as he passed by he made a fire jutsu and blasted the disabled creature using the blast to propel him even further.

He flipped and saw a giant fist coming at him. He smirked and used his chakra to stick to the actual arm of the giant creature. He ran along under the arm and slammed his elbow into it's ribs crushing them. As he dropped he shot off to the side leaving an after image.

The creature was just regaining composure when Naruto's energy blast consumed it.

Near the sidelines An older woman was watching in surprise and astonishment. But, for another reason entirely. The majority of the crowd was amazed at the spectacular feats they were seeing. But what she saw...

Orochimaru rammed a kunai through the demon coming behind Jiraiya. The white haired genin smirked at his snake friend.

"Thanks."

Orochimaru nodded before flipping up and Jiraiya shot under him as they both landed they jumped into the air and began an assault.

Jiraiya could float. Not for long. And he couldn't fly yet, but he could fight just above the ground.

He and Orochiamru continued double teaming the larger demon until it fell losing it's balance. Orochimaru used the Byakugan second ability. It not only saw the specific points of chakra flow but it shut them all off with one gaze. The demon unable to access it's chakra could only sit on it's ass eyes wide as twin fire jutsu's sealed it's fate.

Tsunade was having some trouble as two demons had ganged up on her. A third was coming into view but she didn't see it. It raised it's razor sharp claws. Suddenly it was stopped as a huge metal spike shot out of the ground in front of her.

The creature remained impaled on the large metal protrusion.

Tsunade turned in surprise. There stood a older woman. She had scraggly grey hair going down a little below her shoulders. "I don't know what you think you're doing here but obviously you don't realize where you are."

Tsunade stopped pummeling the demon she'd pinned to the broken fountain and looked at the strange woman. The remaining demons all jumped back and re- grouped.

The leader looked at the strange woman. "**And you are..?"**

She smiled. "My name is Aizu Hideko."

The creatures eyes went wide as well as Sega's.

"What!" Sega shook his head in astonishment. He took a step backwards.

Naruto stared at the strange woman then looked back at his brother. "H-hey who is Aizu Hideko?"

Sega was still in shock. "B-but.. Then you..you're."

Some of the lesser demon began conversing amongst themselves in their own language.

The head demon snorted. **"Be silent, what are the chances of running in to such a legend.. Can't you see she's bluffing!" **

The older woman smirked. "It's nice to see my name in the Makai is still so well known." "If you doubt my identity then perhaps you should test it."

She grinned, her grey eyes glimmering in the blazing sunlight. "You don't mind if I finish off these fuzzballs for ya do you kid?"

Tsunade shook her head still a bit intimidated by the reaction someone like Sega had given to her name.

"**Silence, you impudent human!" **

She smiled and stood her ground. The gigantic creatures rushed at her with razor sharp claws raised. Just as soon as they were surrounding her to slash down a ring of blue electricity formed at her feet. It shot up around her leaving a large metal dome incasing her.

The demons unable to stop slashed down full force shattering their arms on the unnatural alloy. They roared in pain and found the entire barrier to shoot spikes out. They were instantly impaled on the 100's of spikes that shot up.

The rest of the other demons came to their aid. The metal dome receded dropping the bleeding carcasses to the ground. As the blood gushed out the other demons got in range to attack the now seemingly unguarded woman. She smiled as the blue electricity began to flicker in the gushing blood under the rushing demons. Suddenly, just as they were in range they stopped short and were jerked back swiping at the face just out of their range.

They fell back to see themselves wrapped in chains and locked to the ground.

Roaring, the leader began to laugh. "**Foolish witch, you think chains can stop us! We are not so easily held captive!"**

The woman never dropped her smirk. "Well then, Mr. Big bad fur ball be my guest show me your astounding strength and snap these chains.

He roared and strained stopping in surprise to see neither he nor his fellow demons were able to escape.

"**W-what sort of magic is this!"**

She laughed.

"Magic?"

"Hardly, it's much more simple than that."

She gave no visible change in her position as a blue energy began to flame around her. She widened her smirk. The blue aura exploded blazing around her fragile form. Small bolts of electricity buzzed around her blazing aura.

Orochimaru who had both Sharingan and Byakugan open shook his head in amazement. "Incredible.. T-that's not Human energy at all.."

Naruto looked shocked. "It's not Demon energy either..."

Sega just stared. "It.. It's really her.."

Naruto looked at his brother shaking out of his daze. "Who?" Sega swallowed. "Aizu the Creationess.."

Naruto shook his head. "Creationess?"

The woman's eyes briefly wandered to Sega for a moment before settling back on the captive demons.

She smiled. "I assume you realize what this is.."

The demon spat. **"Yes, your accursed Creation Energy.**

"That's right, Creation energy is the basic raw energy that is used to make or create."

"For example, your friends blood becomes a transmutation to a special unbreakable alloy of my own design."

"Or... let's say I don't like your right arm."

her eyes gave off a faint glow of blue before settling back to grey. The arm of one of the creatures began to glow blue with electricity. As the light faded it revealed the arm had literally been transformed into a bomb.

The creature widened it's eyes and was about to call out when the beeping sounded and he exploded. A glass barrier rose up around the explosions to prevent it from going out and destroying anything but the target.

The creatures next to him lowered their chakra shield.

The woman smiled. "As you can see the possibilities of what I can do are virtually unlimited."

"Oh, and don't think this only works with solids, she smiled and the glimmer in her eyes alerted the demons that something else was coming.

Suddenly the first two chained down demons began to convulse as their eyes bulged out. Thy opened their mouths to scream but found that their voice had been inhibited. A small boiling line began to appear on their skin. As their veins burst open spilling green acid out.

Naruto gasped. "Impossible.. She just transmuted their blood to acid.. But how... the compounds don't mix up at all.. You can't transmute something that doesn't even have it's base set in the original.."

Sega turned to Naruto ."It's not normal Alchemy, this is the power of creation energy."

Now the 3 genin as well as the remainder of the demons looked on in awe and amazement.

The woman narrowed her eyes. "Now, if you don't mind I'll go ahead and finish this. She opened her eyes wide as her aura blasted out. The blue electricity covered all of the demons she'd chained to the ground. They all screamed as their bodies were all transmuted.

As the light faded they were gone.

Sega blinked. "Incredible.. So that's her special technique.."

Tsunade blinked.. "So.. where'd they go?"

Sega gulped. "She transmuted their actual bodies into thin air."

A chorus of What!'s were heard at this statement.

The woman then turned to face Sega and the others.

They gulped but Naruto slid into a fighting stance.

The woman raised an eyebrow questioningly. Then she sighed closing her eyes.

Her blazing aura died down.

Naruto looked at Sega. They both slowly rose up out of their fighting stances. The other 3 genin were frozen in fear.

The woman looked Sega right in the eye and finally spoke. "What no thank you.. Geez figures, you demons aren't ones for gratitude are you.."

Sega stammered.. "I uh.. Well we thank you of course miss Aizu.. But it's just.. Your reputation among demons is somewhat... How shall I say... biased."

She laughed at this. "Really.. Well they've been distorting my reputation quite a bit.."

"I have nothing against your kind.. I simply don't take kindly to those who get in the way of my dealings.. And it just so happens that a good portion of those happened to be demons."

"But still... so blatant an attack.. And actually traveling to the middle of a town.. Something's going on up there.. Mind letting me in on it?"

Sega nodded seriously finally regaining his composure.

"Of course.. The situation in the Makai, as you've noted, has indeed changed..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000

"So, a war huh.."

"That sucks."

They were now sitting in a restaurant getting an early dinner.

Jiraiya suddenly looked up. "Hey, I know. If this lady's so powerful she can come to the Makai with us.. It's gotta help to have a legendary demon slayer.."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, assuming I didn't have anything better to do, I said I didn't have anything against demons .. I never said I was for'em."

Jiraiya shook his head. "But if you don't help then we might lose and then the whole universe will get overrun with bad guys."

She shrugged,. "Not my problem.. I got my own shit to deal with." "I don't butt into wars between demons.."

"But-" Orochimaru began but Sega stopped him.

"There won't be any convincing her. And we have no right to.. The recruiting stage is done..."

As the meal wore on she kept stealing glances at the 3 genin.

Naruto noticed this and knew Sega did as well.

As they all finished she finally stretched back and yawned.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hey since you did help us out and all do you wanna stay with us in our inn. We have an extra room if you want.."

She looked at him with her dull grey eyes. "Well, since I'm on vacation here I suppose I don't have anywhere to stay tonight.. Sure kid, much obliged."

As the night wore on the group went out to an arcade and Tsunade got her first introduction to a wonderful sport.

Bowling.

With her freakish strength she launched the ball down the alley and slammed strike after strike after strike. The regulars there shook their heads in astonishment as they watched the young girl.

Even Aizu looked impressed. She was well on her way to winning 4 games in a row until someone asked her to place money on the next game.

Then, tragedy struck. Tsunade should've known not to make the bet, but she simply couldn't refuse a game of chance.

So she accepted.

Now while no longer the legendary sucker that she'd once been she still had incredibly bad luck when Naruto wasn't helping her to balance it out with his own ridiculous fortune. (Both financially and luckily) so as you may imagine, she bombed.

Each powerful throw resulted in gutter after failed spare after gutter.

She ended up losing 200 bucks which Naruto payed for her after which playing them and winning it back double.

Orochimaru had actually improved at DDR. He made it to level 2.

And as he did a golden sun rose in the background silhouetting him as the red rays shot out and balloons floated up against the confetti dropping.

Then. Level 2 started.

A whole new set of patterns flashed across the screen.

He began to cry as he saw the increased speed as well.

Jiraiya burst out laughing falling out of his race car game seat causing his car to go off road mutilating a set of cows.

Orochimaru desperately tried to move his feet in time with the arrows.

In the end he was amazed when he saw **"Good job you made it!"**

Then his joy was cut short with a resounding **"NOT! You suck!"**

His bottom lip quivered. "Noooooooo!"

Naruto then burst out laughing spewing soda all over his pizza. Sega laughed as well though he contained his mirth a bit better.

Aizu merely smirked as she watched the girl Tsunade mashing the buttons on the Marvel vs. Capcom game.

She looked to Sega. "Tell me.. What can you tell me about that girl there.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You mean Tsunade?"

She turned to him "Yes."

"Well." he began. "She's the granddaughter of a great clan that first started the shinobi village Kohona."

"She's super strong and has a really bad temper.. But deep down, she's really kind and gentle.."

"But I mean it's **really** deep down.. He he.."

Aizu nodded. "I saw her perform some alchemy.. I was not aware ninja learned that."

Naruto shook his head. "They don't.. I taught her the little she knows." "And she has some help too."

Her eyes went wide. "Then.. She has.."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, she's got a philosophers stone."

"I see.."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?"

Aizu took a sip of her drink choosing her words carefully. "I.. Believe.. She and that other boy may have... potential."

Naruto widened his eyes along with Sega. "What do you mean?"

She sighed. "I would like your permission to test them."

"Don't worry it won't harm them.. But it will let me know if it's actually there.."

They looked at each other. It couldn't hurt..

"Ok, if they're cool with it then I'm fine." Naruto said shrugging.

Sega nodded. She took another sip from her drink and tipped the glass in recognition.

The other 3 genin continued on oblivious to the intentions of the mysterious Aizu as she sat and watched them long into the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Sega shook his head chuckling. "Yall are gonna hate me tomorrow."

"It's like two.. And you're just now getting to bed."

As they all went to go to their separate rooms Aizu made her move.

"Tsunade, Jiraiya, could you two please come here?"

They looked at each other then at Naruto.

He nodded. They shrugged and walked over to the aging woman.

"This will only take a few moments.. Try to relax."

She placed her palms on the top of each of their heads. She closed her eyes.

They looked at each other with a confused expression. Then they both closed their eyes and concentrated on relaxing.

Suddenly a warm feeling overtook them.

Naruto's eyes went wide as a small blue glow began emitting from Tsunade. Then a red glow started swirling around Jiraiya.

Aizu smiled. She opened her eyes and as she took her hands of them the glows subsided.

She looked at Tsunade and Jiraiya and nodded.

"Thank you, Good night."

Tsunade was about to protest "But.. wait.. what was.."

Aizu cut her off. "I wanted to see if you had it."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow. "Had what?"

She smiled. "You both have hidden energies."

Sega blinked. "What! You mean they have.."

She nodded.

Jiraiya looked confused. "Um.. Will someone please let me in on what this energy bull shit is.."

Aizu smiled. "It's late. We'll speak more in the morning."

The 2 genin full of questions finally consented to wait till morning to discuss their "hidden talents."

As they all went off Sega couldn't help but wonder what it was that those 2 had.

He knew they were special.. But to have something that caught the eye of one of the legendary masters of Basic energy...

Tomorrow would hold quite a few surprises.

He sighed and slipped into bed drifting into the newly acquired sleep that Naruto had insisted he try.

He had to admit. It did feel relaxing.

His thoughts trailed off as he allowed himself to fall into sleep, his mind racing in anticipation of tomorrow's events.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

They got up early in the morning. All 3 of the genin and even Naruto were barely awake.

Sega and Aizu were the only ones who were fully alert.

She chuckled. "I want to ask you something.. I slept on it last night and I think I'd be willing to try it."

"Let's get some coffee first to wake these brats up."

Naruto grumbled a complaint but followed his brother out the door along with the other 3.

As they reached the coffee shop they went in and ordered some.

A few minutes later the caffeine began to wake them up a bit.

Aizu placed the cup down and closed her eyes.

"Now." "I want you to understand what I'm going to tell you."

"Tsunade, you and Jiraiya have something that is very rare."

"A great potential."

"To begin with I'll explain the basics."

"You know what Chakra is from your ninja training.. Human spirit energy and physical energy mixed together." "And you can use your chakra to either heal or destroy."

"But." "There are energies that are simply one or the other." "Chakra is a power source but these energies are the very essence of their types."

"These are other energies neither Human nor Demon." "And either can possess the potential to awaken these basic energies and learn to wield them"

Tsunade blinked. "So you mean.. we.. have.."

Aaizu nodded. "And as absurd as this is.. You Tsunade have the hidden potential to awaken Creation energy while you Jiraiya have the potential to Awaken Destruction energy."

"Basically, these energy's are the power to create and the power to destroy. Literally and unrestrained."

Sega shook his head. "Impossible! To have candidates of both creation and destruction energy in the same universe is unheard of let alone the same village.. The same team!"

Aizu nodded. "Yes, it is phenomenon.. Nevertheless.. I tested them both.. And they have it."

"As such, I am offering to train Tsunade at my compound for the year you have before your war."

Sega blinked in astonishment. Just yesterday they were complaining about not having individual training because there weren't enough teachers and now.. One of the legendary Basic Energy masters was offering to train an already promising fighter.

Sega bowed. "We would be most honored and appreciative."

Naruto looked at Tsunade. "If it's okay with her I mean.."

Aizu nodded. "Of course."

Tsunade looked at Naruto. She knew she didn't want to leave him.. But she also knew that if she could develop this power..

Her thoughts returned to Naruto's words to her the night before she'd made the decision to leave with him.

"_Possibly throwing away your life to protect the sake of others.. Not many can do that.."_

Tsunade turned those words over in her head. Throwing away your life didn't necessarily have to mean dying.. It could mean sacrificing what she wanted for her life to protect others.. And if that was the case..

"_Only the ones who can..." _

"_Are worthy to be called heros." _

Then to be a hero...

She nodded. "Ok, thank you Aizu-sensei." She bowed respectfully.

Aizu smiled. "I'd suggest visiting the destruction master as well for Jiraiya's training.

Normally he can't be located because he's always traveling but he'll be in a certain dimension for a few days because of some competition he's hosting."

"You can find him at this location." She wrote it down on a small piece of scroll.

Naruto nodded. "Thanks, and good luck Tsunade."

She smiled and he stood up and walked over to her. She closed her eyes and leaned in and kissed him gently on the lips before breaking off and grabbing her bag.

Jiraiya shook his head. "Well if flat chests are your thing man.. Whatever..."

He gulped as he began to sense killer intent blazing behind him. "She's behind me isn't she?"

Orochimaru nodded with a scared look on his face.

Jiraiya turned around and held his hand in front of the enraged blonde.

"Stay back for I Jiraiya am a master of the feared Destruction energy!"

"Oh my gosh.. " Orochimaru shook his head. They'd never hear the end of this now that he knew he had some rare power in him.

Tsunade flared her nostrils. "You can cram your Destruction energy up your ass you pervert!"

She slammed her fist into his jaw shooting him through the roof of the coffee shop.

Aizu smiled at the interaction. Though she let her gaze fall on Naruto.

As he noticed her staring she looked off to Tsunade and got up.

"Alright, Tsunade we should get back to my compound.. To use your energy we have to wake it up first." "That could take awhile."

Tsunade nodded and grabbed her stuff. She tightened her ponytail and fastened her leaf forehead protector on her forehead. She'd also scratched it just like Naruto.

Giving a final thumbs up and a smiling close eyed grin she nodded. As she turned to leave she said over her shoulder.

"I guess I'll see you guys in a year... good luck!"

Orochimaru nodded. "You too."

Jiraiya rubbed his sore jaw. "He snorted. "Hmph, try to grow some actual breasts while you're gone.."

Luckily, she was already out of hearing range when he said this and didn't hear him.

Sega sighed. "Aright Training is on hold for today we're going to find the destruction master.

The remaining genin and Naruto nodded.

Just then the bill was handed to them. "Damn that woman drinks a lot of coffee!" And they'd left them with the bill too.

Naruto shrugged and payed it before exiting and once they were outside they went to a secluded place, tore a rip in the dimension, and jumped in.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"You have got to be kidding me.."

Naruto blinked.

Oorchimaru shook his head in disbelief. "You can't be serious.."

Jiraiya's eyes were wide. They shined like emeralds as the reverberating bass continued pumping from inside the door.

Sega had to stifle a laugh.

Naruto just stood there shaking his head. Off all the things. It could have been...

a chess competition, a fighting competition, a video game competition, archery, even dance. But... this...

Nevertheless In big bold letters at the top of the doorway read:

_Freestyle battles Hosted by "Ya boy Plague."_

Naruto shook his head as Jiraiya bounced around in excitement.

"Aww hellll yeahhh! man, I hope I got some competition up in here.. I don't wanna show everybody up without a fight.."

Naruto shook his head and they walked inside. The area was full of young urban kids of all ethnicity's.

Naruto sighed and melted into the crowd as Jiraiya went to find where to sign up.

He came back grinning with a stamp on his hand. "We're lucky, made it just in time... They were just about to close the sign up board. I gotta go change my clothes be right back."

Orochimaru sighed. "Well, if nothing else this will be amusing."

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "And the destruction master is really this Plague guy..?" "I dunno.."

Just then the announcer held up his mike and Said "Yo can we get a M.C. Toad Master Jiraiya and Young Killa to da stage.."

Orochimaru widened his eyes. Naruto looked at the stage and shook his head. "Oh my..."

Jiraiya stepped up in his black jeans and timb's wearing his White T shirt and a black bandana on his forehead.

Yung killa took a look at him and shook his head.

"Alright" the announcer began. "Heads or tails kermit?"

Jiraiya scowled but said heads.

"Aight"

He flipped the coin and it landed on tails.

Yung killa smirked. "I'mma bury this clown."

The announcer nodded. "Aight, 30 seconds spit it kid."

(Insert bad freestyle.. I don't write bad raps so I wont bother writing his competition until the end where the other guy is good too.)

"Whoa! Aight.. Kermit.. You got the mike.. 30 seconds reprezent!

Jiraiya began bobbin his head.

_Ay yo... Yo you say you young killa_

_I can see dat you young , but where the fuck is you from_

_you inexperienced son you aint_ _a killa this is serious son_

_an my theory is done after much observation I get what I'm facin. _

_Oh so brazen while he sits disgracing every ni$gga in his hood till dey jumpin his ass_

_now dey be pumpin his ass wit the shotgun blast_, _he try to ride an he crash..._ "Oh! ok.. Times up.".

"Very nice Kermit.."

"What yall think... Yall feelin M.C. Toadmaster Jiraiya?"

An explosion of applause and cheers were heard. Jiraiya nodded his head to the bass in the background.

"How bout Yung Killa?"

Another set of cheers were heard but not nearly as many as for Jiraiya.

"Aight nice try yung but you out, come again homie... Movin on..."

Jiraiya jumped off the stage and jogged over to Naruto and Orochimaru who were staring at him in disbelief.

Naruto shook his head. "Wow.. That was actually.. Pretty good.."

Jiraiya nodded. "Of course.. Imma own these chumps.."

And sure enough as the battles rolled on Jiraiya continued decimating his competition.

_Oh shit, hold up, we need to take a time out_

_cause genacide over here needs to oil his mouth_

_cause it be startin to rust, it's like rocks r us, _

_man how you clean it out dawg with a polishin brush_

_man I can pop you in ya jaw and you can buy a new car_

_or I can take a pair a pliers an go shop at the mall. _

_I set you up for a fall, ya hear dat ya lil bitch ya mommas startin to call. _

"Oh! damn! you gonna do it like that? Aight.. aight Das unanimous M.C. Toad up for the finals_." _

And as the battles finally neared the climactic end only one other was left standing.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes. This kid would be good.

They stepped onto the stage. The announcer introduced them and they flipped the coin landing in favor of the challenger.

So Fly.

"So Fly you got it, what u want?"

He smirked. "Shit I don't know bout yall but I'm hungry.. How bout some frog legs.."

"Ohh! Aight.. aight.." "Lightem up Fly!"

_Aight_ _yeah.. Check it.. Ay yo go home little froggy back to Sesame Street _

_how many times I gotta tell ya not to shit where you eat. _

_I know ya had it real nice but ya luck stops here,_

_cause all lil jingle's they aint even reachin my ears, _

_I spent too many years, _

_shed too many tears, _

_and musta downed about a thousand of dem bud light bears, _

_just get where I am, and I don't give a dam even if you thinkin you can _

_cause I'm a grown man you just like a lamb to the slaughter, an_

_ya need to call ya mama say ya need to see a docta cause ya boy so fly bout to knock ya up in trauma like damn!" _

Just then the D.J.scratched a few times and cut the beat. The announcer jumped up.

"Damn... So Fly.. Kermit you betta step it up kid.. Aight D J. Lightem up!"

Jiraiya came forward bobbin his head.

"_Damn straight I'm a frog, and frogs eat fly's _

_not to mention I can tell it by look in ya eyes _

_you try to hide from the prize of untimely demise_

_das why ya try to hit me up wit dem general lines._

_But Imma hit you where it hurts, in a personal sense_

_I aint afraid a shook pricks, you's tick I'mma tock_

_you a 9 I'm a glock and Imma about to take the rock to hole to shock _

_If you So Fly kid then It's a must I'm a Swatta, _

_come smack you on da ground so to learn ya not to folla_

_in the bounds of frogs, we jump on top a ya kid, _

_we from da mafia kid, _

_and we coated venomous in the poison we spit.. _"Oh times up! Damn.. Nice.. Jiraiya defending his rep quite nicely but it's close.. What yall think..?"

The crowd roared. Both freestyle's were insane.

The M. C.'s in the finals were the creme of the crop.

Plague stepped up. "mad respect to all competition for comin this far."

"How yall feelin Jiraiya the toad master?"

The crowd roared louder.

"What about So Fly?"

They again roared. This would be close.

The man nodded. They did it one more time.

The announcer came forward nodding at Plague.

"Aight, I think we got a decision. "The winner is..."

"M. C. Toadmaster Jiraiya!"

Jiraiya smirked and held his hand out to So Fly. "Nice man, kept me on my edge."

So Fly nodded. "Yeah, on the real you aight kid."

Then Jiraiya was presented with the title of battle champion.

After about 30 minutes the hype died down.

As the crowd began filing out Jiraiya went to find Orochimaru and Naruto sitting with Sega in the back smiling.

Naruto grinned. "Impressive, M. C. Toadmaster Jiraiya.."

Orochimaru blinked. "That was... Different."

The White haired genin smirked. "Whatever, lets go find this plague guy."

They nodded and left the club to find the mysterious host of the battles.

They found him a few buildings over at a parking lot.

When Plague saw them he noticed Jiraiya and walked over..

"Well well, what have we here.. The winner and champion.. I gotta tell ya kid.. You got a decent flow.."

Jiraiya nodded looking at Naruto.

Sega spoke. "You know what I am, correct?"

Plague pushed down his shades. "Hmm.. Looks about S class demon to me.."

Naruto still couldn't get over how easy and unworried these guys could say that. An S class Apparition was the highest level of power. Even if they did master some basic energy S class demons weren't something to take so lightly..

Sega nodded. "Jiraiya has the gift of potential destruction energy."

Plague snapped his head around. "Really?" "Well that's interesting.. a kid with that tight a flow and the potential for destruction energy.."

"So why are you telling me this?"

Naruto stepped up. "We were referred by Aizu to see if you would consider developing him."

Plague raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious?" "You want me to train the kid?"

Orochimaru scuffed his foot against the ground "Well he did win your competition."

Plague rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but I never said I'd teach him Basic Energy! Besides.. I like the kid's flow.. But he whines too much..."

"And that's just the type of kids I hate.. So to be honest.. Kid.. I don't like you."

Naruto nodded just as Jiraiya was about to protest.

He took Jiraiya over to a table out of hearing distance and huddled in telling him to do something.

Jiraiya looked at him strangely.

Naruto nodded and pulled him back into the huddle.

When they broke Jiraiya shrugged. He walked back over to the stoic Plague who stood arms folded and head turned.

Jiraiya suddenly formed 3 seasl and called out "**Sexy no Jutsu!" **

A explosion of ninja smoke fogged their vision and as it faded.

A young white haired woman with a ponytail stood nude her hands positioned seductively on her hips.

"Aww Plague-san.. Pleaseee.."

Instantly Plague turned around and smiled holding up his thumbs. "I like you!" Then he pulled out two signs reading 100 points each!

The girl squealed. "Then you'll train me?"

Plague stroked his chin."Hmm, yes, on one condition."

Jiraiya looked at him innocently. "What?"

"You have to be in a video as a back up dancer in that form!"

Jiraiya blinked. A sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. "Um.. Ok."

Plague sighed. "Alright."

He took off his shades and his eyes took on a hue of seriousness.

"Now, what exactly is this for?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"A year.. Huh.. Hmm, yeah I'll have the kid ready by then.. Aizu's little girl will be blown out of the water."

"Still, this whole situation is sudden.. I could have done more if you'd given me more notice.. But yeah, a year will work.. I'll send him back to ya an actual man."

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. He leaned over and whispered to Naruto. "I can't believe that actually worked.. How did you know it would?"

Naruto only smiled. If he only knew who he'd developed that technique on...

Plague looked at Jiraiya. He stared deep into his eyes. Then he smiled and stepped back.

"Yeah you got it alright kid."

"Alright we'll need to spend some time actually waking his power.."

Jiraiya nodded. "I'm ready.."

Plague smirked. "You think you are.. Ok let's go kid.. I'll get him back to ya in time for your war."

With that the two left leaving Orochimaru standing there along with Sega.

"So.."

Naruto nodded. "This is where we part company.. I'm not sure what path you should take.. You need to make your choice based on what you feel you need."

"We both need to get back to our own personal training.."

Orochimaru nodded. "There is one universe Id like to stop by.."

Naruto remembered back in Reiko how he'd been talking to that one man.

"I see."

He looked at Sega who nodded in understanding. They formed the seals for Dimensional travel.

After ripping a tear they jumped through.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I seek a path to spiritual strength."

"A way to fortitude my mind and body.. A means to achieve balance."

"Can you help me?"

The older man smiled and bowed to the young man in front of him.

"Orochimaru-san we welcome you to train with us."

"We can help you achieve what it is you seek.. But whether you obtain it.. Is entirely up to you."

"If you are ready to step forward to gaining this balance then we welcome you to our ranks."

Orochimaru nodded.

The man smiled gently and nodded to the men to his left who left to inform the others.

He turned his opened palm so the inside was facing his left and bowed.

"Then we welcome you." " To the Temple of Shaolin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: This chapter was fun to write, fights, moving the story along, and raps. My kinda chapter. Anyway I know I was really vague with Jiraiya's FMA power so I'll elaborate a bit more.

First off Who is the coolest character in FMA. There really is no competition.

Yep thas right.

It's Scar.

The guy grabs you by the head and says "I will give you a moment to pray.. May god have mercy on your heretic souls.." Then he blows your head open spraying your brains like scrambled eggs..

Now, as I continued watching this I began to notice a very neat little pattern. Everything he touches blows up.

If he reaches for your head and misses and hits a wall of concrete, it blows up. If he taps the ground he can escape underground through a sewer. He touches a motorcycle flying through the air it blows up.

This guy is insanely cool.

He holds his "cursed arm" out with all the little tribal tattoos and he makes little red bolts of energy that blow stuff up when it touches it.

Supposedly it's normal alchemy he just stops at the 2nd step but I don't care. It looks cool as shit.

THEN I began playing a game called Star Oceans till the end of time.

This also had the ideas of taking the natural power to destroy, create, and alter as powers for the main characters to fight the boss of the game.

So I kinda smashed these concepts together with my own ideas to make the basic energies.

So more or less here's what we can expect in a year.

Tsunade can change anything into anything. Literally. She has the power to create.

Jiraiya touches something it blows up. D class demon, S class demon, Wall of rock doesn't matter. It blows up.

The literal power to destroy. Anything.

So.. Yeah they have pretty cool new powers coming up.

Orochimaru will also get some interesting skills as well as a new philosophy of life.

Did I not tell you he would take a different path to power. Orochimaru the Shaolin monk. The bald headed white skinned Shaolin monk.

Naruto will be getting some new training also. And you should pay close attention to the next chapter b/c at the end of the fic yall gonna be like Oh snap... didn't see that one coming.

Next chapter Naruto gets his new teacher. Sega gets stronger.

And maybe some views into what the others are doin. Dunno we'll see.

Btw: I didn't get many review questions so I didn't have a answer section but I just got a review that said they were going to stop reading the fic so..

Spitfir3: Well, I'm not going to beg you to stay or change your mind. nor will I blast you for quitting the fic. If you don't like it any more then be my guest.

An I wouldn't want you to go insane so until next time I'll say thnx for stickin with me this long. Remember, this is my first fic. So I appreciate the uh... loyalty? (that word'll prolly work right?)

I understand what you mean about how it can get confusing with all the parralel universes. However, in this fic, the majority of them will not be explored or used.

This fic will have a 1 possibly 2 chapter epilogue saying what happened to everyone after the war in the Makai is over and then that's it. The fic's over.

So the focus will not drift to the parallel universes that spawn off unless in a side story or something like that. anyway, Srry to lose a fan but I'll prolly gain like 3 more so such are the ways of fanficdom.

Farewell spitfir3 thx for readin my fic. And thx again to all reviewers you are all appreciated.

Word is Born.. iNFAMOUS X...

Pace.


	27. Chapter 27: Preparations for War

Chapter 27: (Preparations for War...)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or game I'm takin this shit from.

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy, Author of:

"Future Legends" (read it.. It's acrazy tight story..)

Aight, Review answers:

All the people that asked if Orochimaru is really gonna be bald: Kinda.

Shaolin Monks shave their heads and have dots branded into their foreheads. Orochimaru will keep his hair cut short but he'll regrow it in time for the war. But while at the temple he keeps it shaved in accordance with the abbots instructions.

Also on the appearance of the characters. I'm a manga artist. As I've said b4 my shit is drawing, rapping, and martial arts. So I'm thinking abt doing a poster of all my characters and a kind of picture of team 5 all posing for the camera. I'm still debating it.. If I do.. I dunno where to post it so if anyone want's to host it I guess lemme know. That's for anyone that wants to see my idea of the characters I designed

FattyAddy-99: Not really. They were abt 5 ta 7 min a piece and I'm gettin over a cold so my throat was sore. I can't freestyle quite that good but some of the lines in that is close to what actually happens when I battle in cyphers and shit.

Mystertylady-Tx: Oh, Orochimaru has some special abilities. OH HE DOES...

Just to get your mouth watered he will be mastering Tai-chi. And he has a special bloodlimit that he hasn't developed yet. It's actually pretty ingenious.. I'm surprised no one that I've seen has done it yet..

Spoof: Try MP killing them.. If Hp too high. Also the answer to all star ocean problems.. Item creation and orichalcum..

Thx to all other reviewers each one is read and appreciated.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on with the story:

"Tell me again why I have to do this?" Beads of sweat poured down the sides of Uchiha Itachi's neck.

Kayaku smirked. "Because you rely on your Sharingan too much." "So we're here to rectify that problem."

Itachi shook his head. "Ok, but this a little overboard." "Exactly how long do you expect me to keep this stupid blindfold on?"

Kayku laughed. "Well, you pretty much better consider yourself blind for awhile." "You will be learning your jutsu's all over again and you will be learning without the aid of your eyes." 'They are too advanced." "When you train them to that level you neglect all your other senses."

"But don't worry, before we gotta go you'll have plenty of time to re-train your eyes."

"But, this is so embarrassing."

"Hidu-san?" Itachi whined.

Hidu laughed. "I agree with Kayaku." "Leveling your other senses will raise your fighting level to a much higher plane than you can imagine."

Itachi sighed in defeat. They had this argument each and every morning. He was allowed to take off his blind fold only while he slept.

He had to admit he was amazed at the ability of the Yondaime. Kayaku had a list of jutsu that were almost inconceivable. The Forbidden Scroll of Sealing had been sooo coveted. But now that he was actually witnessing the man's power and technique he realized the astonishing truth.

One day Kayaku had gotten bored so he wrote down a list of techniques off the top of his head and labeled it "Forbidden Scroll of Sealing" because he thought it made it sound cooler. And the techniques he'd written in that one scroll had been sought after more than almost any other scroll in the ninja world.

But it didn't even scratch the surface of what Kayaku knew.

Itachi had a newfound respect for the man. He wasn't sure he could beat him even with the darkness flame and his Mangekyou...

And Hidu...

Well he was a A class demon. Technically he was the same rank as Naruto. So who knew what he had to teach them...

Itachi began to focus chakra in his feet. Waterwalking was a lot harder when you were blind. He stepped onto the water.

And dropped in.

He came up soaking wet. "Dammit! mother&$$#&"

Kayaku laughed and put a blindfold on himself. He stepped out onto the lake and began to jog around on it.

"See Itachi , you use your eyes so much that it's become **how** you channel your chakra. You can't summon Chuunin level without them. In a fight That's a weakness.. A big weakness."

Itachi took a deep breath and tried again. This time he was able to do it. But it took a lot more control than it should.

Hidu smirked. They were both progressing much faster than he'd expected.

Kyuubi knew what he was doing when he recruited.

Kayaku had almost mastered the chakra field. It caught anything that came within a 2 foot range and held it in a suspended mini kakai barrier. Only an S class apparition could break free of it and even then it would require work.

Itachi was finally able to begin his seals blindfolded on the water. Though he was slower he was getting them correct.

Hidu smirked. Yeah, by next year the eastern continent would be in trouble...

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gota landed another earth shattering blow.

Sega concentrated on letting his energy out just enough to fill the small needle. He had several needles floating around.

His object was to hit specific points on the dummy with the needles while withstanding a constant assault from Gota in full Dragon fist and reciting the theory of the Seven points of regenerative circulation.

This was a 2.4 million page scroll. He had to recite it word for word while being hit with Gota using full dragon fist technique and still hit the needles in the correct spot on the dummy.

This trained his tolerance for pain, his ability to think and multi task under pressure and his concentration and knowledge of the needle techniques.

When they'd finished the exercise Sega had completed it flawlessly.

Gota smiled. "Good, you have that theory down perfectly."

"By the way, I heard some interesting rumors about Naruto..."

Sega panted. He wiped some sweat from his forehead. "Yeah, I hear the same thing.."

"You think it's true?"

Gota shrugged. "I don't know.. But it wouldn't surprise me... they didn't exactly set him up with the most interesting teacher they could find.."

Sega laughed. "I can't wait to see how he does.. This will be quite interesting."

Gota nodded. "Yes, the boy has potential I have not seen since you."

Sega laughed. "I wonder if he'll surpass me.."

Gota raised an eyebrow. "Well I wouldn't go that far."

Sega cocked his head to side grinning. "I dunno I'm pretty impressed.. It'll be interesting to see how far he actually goes.."

Gota nodded. "Alright lets get back to level 15, the next set is... "

Sega sighed. He could read Gota's expression. He knew what it meant.

Conditioning.

They got to stand in special stances that turned their muscles into jelly for days at a time.

_Fun.._ Thought Sega.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "I am ready."

The master nodded smiling. "Very well Orochimaru. Then show me.

Orochimaru opened his eyes in surprise. "Huh.. What do you mean?"

The older monk grinned. "If you feel you have reached the level that is required to enter the 2nd chamber then show us."

The master again stepped forward and held out a small round object in his palm. "When you can take the pebble from my hand, then you will be ready."

Orochimaru grinned. "Really.. Is that all?"

He smirked and grabbed out for it. He found his hand was caught and thrown back.

The monk smiled calmly.

Orochimaru formed the seals for Kage bunshin and rushed at him from 3 different directions.

The master dispelled the clones with one hand then tapped Orochimaru on the neck sending him flying into a wall. He spun in the air hitting the wall with his foot and jumped off throwing several kunai.

He smirked and shouted "**Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

The 4 shurkien he'd launched instantly became 9 then 28.

The master merely smiled. He waved his hand at the shiriken blasting toward him and they instantly dropped clanging to the ground.

While distracted by the kunai Orochimaru had gotten behind the master and was coming to grab the rock when his wrist was caught.

He blinked in surprise. The master had just moved faster than he'd ever seen Naruto move!

Smiling gently he twisted twirling Orochimaru though the air.

He landed with a thud skidding along the ground.

Rising Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Ok Then... **Summoning no Jutsu!" **

He bit his thumb, ran threw the seals and slammed his hand on the ground. As the dust cleared a giant purple snake rose from the mist. Orochimaru proudly sat on his head sitting Indian style.

"Manda I want that rock!"

Manda snorted. **"You are and idiot boy.. I will require 10 human sacrifices for this!"**

Orochimaru looked thoughtful. "Hmm, I'll give you a Twinkie and a chocolate chip cookie.."

Manda blinked a few times. **"That! Uh ..will ...work too!**" **"I accept, you shall have your rock!"**

With that he charged at the old master.

The older man blinked a few times as a sweatdrop appeared on the back of his head.

Well this wasn't working out quite the way he'd expected.. The boy was supposed to sit down and say "master why do you close your hand?"

Instead he summons a giant snake to get it..

"Ah well, the result will remain the same."

As the giant Manda rushed at the older master the man simply waved his hand and Orochimaru felt an incredible surge of... something similar to chakra and Manda was dispelled.

One wave from a 60 something year old man had turned a 30 foot tall snake into smoke.

Orochimaru flipped so he landed on his feet still dazed. "H-how did you do that!"

The old man smiled. "That summon has no discipline, it is raw aggression."

"I did not use force or power to defeat you. Rather I used the power of water and air."

"The aggressive forms of Kung-Fu and hardening of ones body has it's place."

"But, to balance ones center and to harness the power of nature itself." "That is the essence of Tai- Chi."

Orochimaru blinked. "So how do I get the rock?"

The master laughed. "That is a question which you must learn the answer to alone."

Orochimaru considered his options."Usually if he reached this stage he'd use Sexy no Jutsu..

But he doubted that would work on devout monks."

"This was similar to Sarutobi's bell test only these guys were a lot better at hand to hand than Sarutobi was.

He continued attempt after attempt each one ending in failure. Finally as he lay completely worn out on the marble floor a young monk came up to him and smiled looking down at him.

"You now... there is a saying.. 'A wise man does not rise to violence before requesting peace. "

Orochimaru blinked. "What?"

He turned to look but the monk was already gone. He thought about what the monk had said as he lay on the cold marble floor. He sat up and looked at the candles watching their flames dance around illuminating the darkness.

He analyzed every piece of the saying. But he still didn't see how it applied to him. He wasn't fighting because of anger or for a cause. He just wanted a rock.

He continued to be stupefied as he went to bed deciding to sleep on it.

When he woke up he went over the proverb one more time and instantly it clicked.

He got it.

He mentally kicked himself for being so dense. He immediately ran out where he found the master walking in the garden.

He smiled as he saw Orochimaru. "Good morning young one."

Orochimaru bowed. 'Um, master.."

"Yes?" he replied.

"Can I..uh.. have that rock you're holding?"

The man smiled. He reached his hand over and dropped it into the open palm of Orochimaru.

"As you have understood, he meaning of this test was to teach you a very important law of Shaolin" "Aggression is a last resort."

"As Shaolin we harness the power of our spirits and our mind." "We respect the balance of all life, even that of our opponents."

"Now that you have learned this lesson, you may proceed to the second chamber."

Orochimaru smiled. These Shaolin were unlike anything he'd ever known. They were amazing. Their philosophy was so radically different for anything he had ever seen. The more he saw the more he wanted to become like them.

This was the place where he would finally bury his darkness.

He smiled. "I will look forward to it master Tang.."

The old man smiled. The boy had a long way to go.. But he had a genuine desire to seek the path of purity and virtue.

And that was the most important step into becoming a true Shaolin.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto sighed. His new sensei sucked.

He had him doing the most repetitive redundant shit over and over till he got every little thing perfect.

The guy really got on his nerves. "No the energy must be in perfect alignment with the flow of the Raiza... otherwise the technique is not as effective."

Naruto growled. "I got a really effective insect demon killing method already!" He shot his hand out and energy blasted the wasp nest incinerating it.

Jona shook his head. "That is not the point Naruto.."

"You are learning the technique in order to better prepare you for higher level insects that a simple blast of spirit energy won't kill."

"This technique is used to compromise the weakness of specific types of demons you will encounter. And the eastern and western continents both have a large supply of insect type demons."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well, that's all nice and dandy but I need some stuff I can actually use.. I mean I'm supposed to be getting stronger too all you're doing is teaching me more stuff for things I already know.."

Jona shook his head. The boy was stubborn. That's for sure.

Jona was a tactician.

He valued perfection and technique far more than quantity.

Naruto was the complete opposite.

He loved a vast list of techniques and higher levels of actual power. Jona shook his head. "Carelessness will not work for you in this fight Naruto. You must understand that the battles we are going into are.."

Suddenly he stopped and looked to the sky.

He turned to Naruto. "I apologize, it appears my presence has been requested in the conference."

"Continue practicing the Raiza implosion technique and I will return shortly."

Naruto looked into the air and saw that a set of B class Demons were floating there waiting for Jona.

He rose into the air and they blasted off toward the direction of the outpost.

Naruto frowned and began to slowly focus his energy so that it was aligned with the Riaza's.

He poured more and more into it gradually that the entire set of bugs actual energy acted as a pressure bomb imploding them. They dropped crumpled and lifeless to the ground.

Naruto shook his head. This shit is so stupid.."

"What a waste of energy.. It takes too much control for too little a result."

"Well, it has it's purpose.. But yeah, I gotta admit it's not too impressive."

Naruto whirled around dropping into a Snake fist stance.

He eyed the man in front of him.

He had light blue hair spiked up and streaked with white. The center of his front bangs was parted shooting off to both sides. He had misty blue grey eyes. And a confident grin showing.

"Well, the Daithon Strike defense... you know the snake fist?"

Naruto smirked. "I'll show you."

The man nodded. "Hmm.."

He slipped into his own elaborate stance. Naruto had never seen it before but he decided to strike first.

He blurred in an afterimage.

The man appeared to be fooled still staring at the afterimage of the attacking boy.

He rose to strike with a viper thrust but found it not only countered but his entire arm was turned to jelly. The man had run his fingers along the bones of the arm literally dissolving them as he touched.

Naruto used his other arm to counter using Snake Stalks Rabbit to grab the attacking wrist.

He twisted and pulled the man into him already regenerating his destroyed bones and struck with a side blade strike.

Then he blocked the incoming fist by raising his wrist and shot his palm at the man attempting a incomplete Rasengan, but the man had somehow managed to escape from the snake grapple and ducked down sweeping the legs out from under the surprised boy.

Naruto was having trouble following the man's motion so as he fell to the ground he activated Absolute sight.

With the full Sharingan and Byakugan at his aid he was able to follow the man but he was still unnaturally fast. The snake fist was actually being countered.

Naruto caught the knee coming to his face with his open palm then clutched crushing it in the snake bite.

He continued tearing the leg apart as he landed on the ground and shot his elbow at the fist coming at him. The fist was knocked away by the impact and caused the man to lose balance.

Naruto took the opportunity to jump up int the air and deliver a Hito-juren slam with the full iron Tegan fist behind it. The man moved his now regenerated arms in a circle like motion and actually countered the Iron Tegan fist slam.

Naruto blinked eyes wide. The man smiled and they continued trading blows until Naruto shot his aura up and shot back landing a few feet away from him.

"N-nani (to all the ppl bitchin abt nandi I still think it's nandi but whatever...) You can actually counter the Iron Tegan fist!"

The man smiled. "Yes, though... Your fighting style is quite impressive." "The snake fist and Iron Tegan fist are indeed quite effective.. However my style is inherently superior."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well then... we'll do it long distance!"

He shot into the air and powered up launching a plethora of energy blasts. As the dust settled it revealed the man smiling annoyingly in the exact same place as before.

He then disappeared only to reappear right in front of Naruto punching him in the face and sending him flying back, he continued forward and brought his elbow down on his stomach sending him into the oncoming kick which propelled him right into the grasp of the man's right arm.

Now clutching his skull the man let off a energy blast then let go and kicked the still smoking body into a set of trees smashing through two of them before crashing into a third leaving a small indent and dropping to the forest floor.

This caused a cloud of dust to kick up for the impact of the flying body.

A few seconds later a form shot through the smoke, aura blazing, and imbedded into the surprised mans stomach. Naruto twisted and slammed the doubled over man in the back sending him flying toward the ground.

He cupped his hands and put them at his waist twisting his torso.

(**WARNING: KameHameha rip off coming in 3... 2... 1...)**

"**Kitsune.. Seirei... Bakuhaaaa!" **

He shot his hands forward and a blue wave of cracking energy exploded outward blasting to the ground. It consumed the man as he made contact with the ground resulting in a gigantic explosion rocking the surrounding area.

Naruto slipped into a defensive stance and tried to sense the man's energy. He watched carefully as the smoke cleared. Finally it revealed barren landscape that had been a forest just a few seconds ago.

A set of rocks shifted. The man smiled and stood up.

He closed his eyes smiling and clapped his hands.

"Impressive... you aren't bad kid."

He opened his eyes and narrowed them. "But."

"You are no match for me!"

Instantly Naruto was doubled over in pain on the arm of the man.

He chopped quickly on the neck of Naruto taking his head off. Naruto dropped to the ground and re-generated his head by the time he made impact.

The man was already waiting for him as he rose. Slamming in a disruption punch to disable chakra flow. He couldn't re-generate if his flow was cut off.

Even with absolute sight he was still dizzy from regenerating his head and couldn't dodge it in time. His eyes went wide as the fist came crashing in.

He narrowed his eyes looking into the grey orbs even as he knew he was screwed. Nothing happened. He kept expecting to feel the tingling energy punch disrupting his chakra flow but it never came.

He was so focused on staring him right in the eyes that he barely noticed the omission of contact. He blinked a few times stepping back a few steps.

The man had pulled his punch and was once again smirking at him.

"Hmm.. Yes, you're pretty tough.." "Still... practicing how to make chakra bug spray is kind of a waste of talent if you ask me.."

He turned to walk away into the mists of the Makai. "Ah well, have a nice day.."

Naruto blinked a few times before finally realizing he was alive. He turned to say something but found that the man had already disappeared.

He sat down exhausted. That fight had depleted several centuries worth of chakra at once.

He needed to re-gain some chakra. Panting he looked up at the sky. The swirling mists rolling throughout the grey canvas continued to pass in circular patterns above him.

He smiled. "Chakra bug spray huh.. Yeah.. I get that.."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Rin shook her head. "Ayame you really shouldn't be out of bed yet you just came out of the coma last week."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "I'm fine.. Besides there's no way I'm sitting on the side lines while they go save us."

Rikimaru smiled. "So rushing into a war between demons is a better course of action?"

Ayame grinned. "Of course."

Rin sighed. "I give up.."

Sarutobi had to admit he was surprised as well. But Ayame wasn't the type of person to sit out and let herself be saved. And neither was Ayako for that matter.

The 3 Azuma ninja were already making preparations to visit a mountain master who supposedly knew higher level demon slaying techniques from the Azuma Clan.

Ayako was already on missions to bring in all the Kage's to make a united front.

Sarutobi was in charge of increasing genin and Chuunin level skill while also serving as a temporary village leader while the Nidaime was out going to peace conventions to sign alliance treaties.

Ayame and the other Azuma's had already contacted Sega and Naruto's messengers and had been confirmed to serve as a soldier for the Northen Continent.

It was amazing.

Ayame had been decimated by that suicide jutsu. And yet she had somehow managed to survive by a thread slowly recuperating until finally waking up from her coma.

As soon as she heard the situation she was instantly ready to go into the Makai and do her part.

Sarutobi shook his head. He signed the papers that allowed her from the village lock down and allowed them to go train.

He looked to the setting sun. "Naruto I know you and the other's are out there preparing. We can only hope that it will be enough.."

"Sir?" Sarutobi shook his head.

"Nothing.."

The attendant nodded and walked off.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jona landed silently and walked up to Naruto sitting down eating a piece of fruit. "Naruto... I seem to remember telling you to practice the Raiza implosion technique.."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "I already mastered that stupid bug spray move."

Jona shook his head. "Well in any case I'm sorry.. But my presence has been requested for the remainder of the year."

"You will have to complete the rest of your training on your own.."

Naruto blinked. He couldn't believe this.

His teacher.. though a loser was still someone to train him. What was he gonna do now?

Jona bowed. "I apologize for the short notice but one of our tacticians got ambushed and was killed."

Naruto shrugged. "Whatever" he said trying to feign indifference.

Jona nodded and blasted off in the direction of the castle. "Good luck I look forward to fighting alongside you In the 1 year."

Naruto sat down in the cool mist as he tried to think of a solution to his problem.

"Great.. So now I'm teacherless.." "What am I supposed to do now?"

"Perhaps you should seek a new instructor.."

Naruto turned only to find the same grey eyes staring back at him.

The man from before came over and sat down against the tree. "It would seem that you are in need of new tutelage."

Naruto shrugged. "Yeah.. Looks that way.."

"You wanna help?"

The man smiled. "I suppose it would be somewhat of a waste of time coming all the way out here if I didn't.."

Naruto smiled. "You strong?"

The man closed his eyes. "Enough to defeat you.. If my memory serves me right.."

Naruto took the core of the fruit he was eating and chucked it into the mist. "You got a name... Sensei?"

The man looked into the sky and opened his eyes. "...Tatsu, you can call me Tatsu."

Naruto shrugged. "Ok Tatsu-sensei.."

Tatsu smirked. "We should get started." "I have a small base in the mountains."

Naruto yawned stretching. "I only have a year before the war.."

Tatsu nodded. "I see... well I'm fairly sure that we will have enough time before the war begins."

Naruto nodded. "K, I'm game."

Tatsu was already flying away. Naruto raised an eyebrow and shot into the air after him.

Strength was something rather coveted among those of the Makai. To win the war the fighters would have to become far more powerful than they were.

And for the next year that is exactly what they did.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Note: Short chapter... I didn't really feel like writing the Tsunade Jiraiya training scene.

Next chapter... lots a stuff. Preparing's over... the war actually begins. Amana comes back. Ayame enters. Basically all the fighters I recruited all meet for the first time.

Big stuff. Prolly hard to write. But my Whm is level 33 so I have some time to chill if I feel like writing..

Ok the fic is gettin to that all important point. We are reaching the last Arc. The Makai Wars... After this there will be an epilogue. (This is prolly where they will go back to Naruto's original timeline.) that tells what happened to everyone.

Then...

The fic's over.

So until I start the final arc this'll hold ya over.

R/r

And all my N$$$az said: "Game... 300 bars and runnin!"

Pace.


	28. Chapter 28: Makai Wars: Rise of the East

You hear it?

It's getting louder.

Screams..

Time has run out.

Preparation is finished.

Training is over.

Chapter 28: (Makai Wars: Rise of the East)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin this shit from.

The Character Ayako is taken with permission from Jeremy: author of "Future Legends"

Ok before I begin the story I did get a few questions which I will now answer.

Sir Graq: Ok, first off I know this has baffled all of you from the moment I first posted this thing.

Why did I name the fic the way I did.

Ok, well the answer is quite simple.

To begin with I'll first give some back story. At the time of it's conception this story in it's beginning stages, was made off of knowledge from fanfic's.

Period.

(Well 3 issues of shonen jump but it only went through the point where Kakashi told them they failed.)

I had no idea who the characters Tsunade Jiraiya and Orochimaru actually were. Or the fight with Sasuke even occurring for that matter. Having absolutely no exposure to a single episode of the anime and only up till the point where Kakashi first failed them in the manga .. I got all my info after this point from fanfic's. Lots and lots of fanfic's. Which eventually led me to try my hand at my own. Now, as you know fanfic's are designed to stray from the actual course of the manga and show. Thus it was a little hard trying to decipher what was actual fact from the fiction element. Now with my limited and somewhat inaccurate knowledge I began to realize that these Sannin guys were pretty cool. And my preference was (and still is) fic's where Naruto has to leave the village for some reason becomes uber strong and cool then comes back and shows off. When I saw some screencaps of the sannin as kids I thought they looked interesting. That's when the wheels began turning.

Well A few weeks later as I'm still contemplating writing my own fanfic my friend finally makes good on the offer he gave like 3 months ago. He brings over the entire manga volumes 1-15 on a disc so I can read it in the picture and fax viewer, Which I do for the next 2 days. So now I know the story up till the point where Choji is abt to fight the guy by growing really big. (Thats where I am now.. To this day.. He hasn't brought the stuff after that over yet so I'm still goin off fanfic info for stuff after this point..)

Anyway.. I decided to try writing some ideas that I got from the beginning stages of the idea and the newly acquired manga knowledge. So I start goin through names. But I cant get any. So I put it aside for awhile and started workin on other shit.. My demo.. My manga etc.

Well a few days later I'm playin with a basic recording program called audacity on the computer. I finish freestyling and I spit some fire so I'm in a good mood. I get bored and think ok might as well try it. So I sit down and again try to think of the theme.

I have all this shit mapped out. Recruiting all the best guys, Naruto meeting the Sannin, Tsu/Nar pairing, Naruto leading the Akatsuki, fusing with Kyuubi, etc...

Now you have to understand my whole thought process has shifted and mutated and twisted till it was where it was. You needed to know that the fic in it's beginning was based off fanfic info alone b/c that contributed to the naming process. I never do a chapter if I can't think of a title. So the concept of naming it in accordance with a theme wasn't helping. All the random ideas that made up the source material for this fic are swirling around in my head and finally I get sick of goin in circles. It's never been done before, the idea is so far out there..

I mean I'm aiming to make THE most Uber powerful Naruto fic in the history of fanfic's. So basically I got sick of thinking. I had just finished free styling on some weatcoast beats like NWA, and Game and they all bt Compton So I just said "Screw it if I don't get something quick I'mma just name it like Don't be flashin steel when.. You roll through.. Compton!" Y'no just the first phrase that popped into my head. After thinking a few seconds I'm like "Shit.. Why not." and in addition to being the first of my idea, the first tenchu/naruto crossover, and the most uber powerful Naruto, I would then also have the most random title.

Ppl look at it and it'd catch they attention. So they think it's a joke. And if anyone was actually interested in reading it they see it's a real story. And to this day I have yet to see a more random or ghetto title.

So.. Why did I name it the way I did?

Because A.) I couldn't think of a title

B.) I liked the randomness

C.) Because I was so misinformed and my original source ideas were so based in unstable fallacies I couldn't come up with a theme for the story to name it by.

Srry.. That took up a lot of space.. But u pretty much know now why so If you get it now then I guess it was worth sacrificing 3 pages lol..

Kagome13chan: to my knowledge almost nothing of that show even closely resembles Shaolin practice. They got a cowboy, a japanese techno girl, and a "street wise" mexican kid. Omi and the old guy who teaches them is perhaps the only resemblance to Shaolin in it.

The idea of the rock test is also to my knowledge not a real Shaolin test. It came from the show "Kung fu." It was meant for humor with Manda b/c it is so overused and satirized in fake kung fu stuff. Also the meaning of the rock test in the show was more serious. Mine was advocating a another simpler Shaolin element. They would actually let people spit in their faces and they would pray for them. So the non-violence thing is a big part of the real Shaolin philosophy. But it would be tested probably in another fashion than the rock thing.

Simpleinsanity: This will notbe a Xiaolin showdown crossover.

The main reason I don't want this fic to be a crossover is b/c of culture clash. Though I made this with the concept of traveling to different dimensions thus allowing for a very convenient crossover engine.. The culture clash is not something I want to contend with. For example. Xialon showdown, as well as Yu Yu Hakusho are both set in the present world. In Naruto they do not have cars and huge sky scrapers.

They really don't even have cities. The ppl wear different clothes. They live different lifestyles, they're even drawn differently. The reason I did a Tenchu crossover is b/c it fit into the ninja world. Any other crossover would require a culture clash. That's better set for oneshots like the Jiraiya Naruto/Love hina one I'mma do.

Madnarutofan: yup. U saw it.. Good job. That was supposed to be a surprise.. Oh well. Yeah he will be a very important character in the ending of the fic.

To all reviewers thx for your time and each and every review is read and appreciated.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and now on with the story..

The mists of the Makai sky were swirling a little faster than usual today. The atmosphere was thick and tension was high. Something about this whole week had been off. Kagen was gathering his remaining forces in training and finishing up their tests before getting them ready for immediate deploy.

The majority of the fist 4 divisional task force's were already in strategic positions along the 4 breaches in the eastern border. Naruto and his friends were still gone. Sega and the one's known as the Akatsuki had arrived a week ago. Along with the Akatsuki was one known as Gaara.

This Gaara had what some would consider a demon in him as well. It was a sand priest, a heretic. The one known as Shukaku. To a true Makai spawned demon he was insignificant. However, Gaara had been training with the Akatsuki along with one of the higher level A class combat instructors. So he may be formidable by now.

Kagen was far more interested in the progress of Naruto and the other 3 genin however. He had been outraged to hear that Naruto was forced to train himself for the year. Then he heard a rumor that Naruto had found a new teacher.

He was both glad and curious.

They were short of instructors. That's why he'd pulled his tactician off of Naruto. And yet, it seemed he'd found an instructor after all.

Then there was the other 3. Two of them were being trained by the legendary masters of basic energy. The power of creation and destruction energy would be a most coveted skill on any side. The other was off in another dimension preparing with some temple. He wasn't fully clear on the details and had been too busy to look into it. He was also aware that they had recruited several of the best shinobi of the mortal realm.

The coming battles were drawing closer and closer. The Western Continent was showing a desire to stay out of the initial conflict.

They were waiting to see the victor of the two forces and then when the victor emerged weakened they would finish them off. Kagen was well aware of this and knew that he would have to fight a war on 2 fronts. The east would also be attacking the West as well.

It would be foolish to allow them to remain at full military strength. And even Tatsumaru couldn't be that cocky. To believe that the North would be wiped out without inflicting any damage to their forces.

Still, the younger of the 3 Makai kings could be quite ambitious. Overconfidence was perhaps his only weakness. In terms of power he was possibly the strongest of the 3 kings. Foxes were known for their cunning before physical power.

Even still, Kagen himself would avoid a full out conflict with the eastern ruler if he could.

Not that he couldn't win... but Tatsumaru was still very dangerous. He'd mastered one of the most deadly abilities in existence. In either realm. If they had to fight Kagen was not certain he would lose, but he was definitely not certain he would win either.

Sighing, the great fox accepted the new report.

"More sightings of advancing forces have been reported from our stations. A large ground assault force was in range of ambush but they are awaiting your signal." Kagen pondered the situation. It was quite complicated. If he struck first he would gain a fist blood advantage..

But that would leave his positions open for counterattack and reveal the ambush points. It was wiser to allow them to come deeper into their territory and ambush at the most critical point when it would do the most damage.

But even then.

The West had kept silent. For all Kagen knew the rumors of it's neutrality could be propaganda designed to create false security. The West and East could be allied in order to take down the North. If that was the case then attempting to attack first would only serve to provoke the double assault of the two powers.

He definitely wanted to have a clear understanding of their opponent before attacking. "Give the order to retain visual only." "Do not engage. And keep on the lookout for Western forces as well."

The messenger nodded and left swiftly. Kagen sat down in his large throne swishing his tails back and forth. This was going to be a very complicated set of battles. Naruto's friends and the powered up shinobi legends were greatly welcomed. They were going to need every ounce of help they could get.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now attack?"

The larger slender Aqauticus shook his head. "No."

"I have my orders from Lord Tatsumaru himself.. We are not to engage in any way until he arrives" The general shook his head. 'But my forces are restless.. We have been promised blood!"

The Auqaticus smiled. "And blood we will have." "Once lord Tatsumaru returns." the general snorted. "He's been gone for almost a year.. What exactly is he doing!"

The slithering fish like creature narrowed his eyes. "That is not for you or I to know.."

"Until the king returns we will not engage."

The general narrowed his own eyes. "My forces are having our bloo-" he was cut off as the long tail wormed its way through his stomach and up his throat. It wiggled a bit before flexing and tearing through the front of his body. The large Generals corpse fell with a thud to the ground.

"There." said the Aqauticus calmly. "You want blood so much you can feast on your own.."

He turned to level his icy stare at the rest of the assault force. "Now, we will wait for the king to return.. Is that understood?" the begrudging nods were answer enough.

The Aqauticus formed a smile with his blue lips. "Besides, I have a feeling we won't be waiting much longer..."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

If the Makai had a night this would be it. They were constantly working round the clock to get last minute preparations in. Kagen was busy running through a new set of back up soldier list's when a announcement rang in.

Kagen looked up from his work to see 2 cloaked individuals walking into the great hall. When they were 50 paces from the great throne they stopped and removed their cloaks.

The fist spoke. "My name is Uchiha Itachi, and my Sensei and I are here to sign up as soldiers in your army."

Kagen nodded. He then directed all the incoming fighters to the sign up board in the main lobby of the regency building.

As they were walking Kayaku couldn't help but stare in awe at the magnificence of the palace. "Wow, this place blows my little office off the map.. He he.." Itachi smirked. It was certainly a different atmosphere than the Akatsuki cave.

"So this is it.. The actual war could begin any moment." Kayaku lost his jovial expression. "Yeah, but we prepared as best we could.. And whatever happens.. I have no regrets."

Itachi shrugged. "I wish I could say the same.." Kayaku nodded. Itachi had told him why he'd killed his parents and the entire clan. It was a simple reason but the deed had plagued him since the day it was committed. "Well, we all have a chance to redeem ourselves.. I'm guessing you saving reality itself is a step in the right direction."

Itachi smiled. "Thank you Kayaku-sensei." The man stopped and put his hands on Itachi's shoulders. "Listen Itachi. Whatever happens I want you to know.. That I have never had a better student than you. I've had some that were just as good... heh heh.. but never better."

Itachi bowed. "Arigatou."

Kayaku smirked. "Anyway.. Lets just go out there and do our best, kick some ass, and hey, if we save the world great, if not.. Well at least we tried and had fun till the last minute we died. .."

Itachi scratched his head. "That's a... interesting view.. "

Kayaku nodded. "I know, I learned philosophy from this drunk homeless guy who lived under a bridge. I swear the man was a genius.."

Itachi nodded. "...I believe you." They laughed then continued moving down the hall.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku was wandering around the complex when he finally saw him. His eyes lit up. "Zabuza-sama!" The said man turned around in time to get blasted with a hug from the excited boy.

Zabuza's eyes went wide. "G-get off me you brat!" "What the hell's gotten into you! When have I ever let you tackle me to the ground in a damn hug!"

Haku's beaming smile didn't lessen one degree in brightness. "H-hai Zabuza-sama.. I was just.. Eh.." He scratched his neck "Happy to see you after having been separated for a year."

Zabuza snorted. "Do it again and I will kill you."

Haku nodded still smiling. The fact that Zabuza hadn't killed him the first time he'd done it was his way of saying glad to see you too.

Zabuza smirked. "So did you get any stronger?"

Haku formed his own smirk. "Oh yes.. Zabuza-sama.. Wait till you see what I can do now.."

Zabuza smiled. "Well, that sounds promising.. Of course I have grown immeasurably strong as well." Kisame rolled his eyes. "You actually have a pact with your sword now.. And you stopped wearing the cow socks.. But I don't think I'd say immeasurably strong.."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Oh I will enjoy making you eat those words with every demon I slay."

Kisame and Zabuza continued bantering back and forth. Haku meanwhile went over and examined some of the designs carved on the pillars. He was interrupted by a soft chuckle. Kisame and Zabuza turned to see Uchiha Itachi standing next to Hatake Sakumo. Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Kisame.. You seem confident." the shark man shrugged. "Yeah.. I'm not really worried about some continent of demons. More so about overfeeding my Samehada."

Itachi closed his eyes shaking his head. "I'm sure.." They continued bantering back and forth until a loud crashing sound was heard. "Upon hearing it they found a sentry and asked him what that disturbance was.

He smirked and gravely said. "Such a sound can come from only one thing." Itachi and Zabuza raised their eyebrows. (Well Itachi did anyway) The others were also curious. "What?"

The sentry closed his eyes and shook his head. "Amana."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The crashing was growing louder and louder. Kagen sighed, he knew what was coming. Even still. He had to cover a ear with a paw to drown out the furious battle cry of the gigantic yellow fox as she bounded into the audience chamber. "**Daddy! what the heck is with putting me in the back reserves!" "I'm just as tough as Sega!" **

Kagen sighed. "Amana.. You know that's not true.. You are quite capable.. But the front lines are the most dangerous places. Your skills are long distance. Therefore you are placed in the back.

"**Bullshit! You're just treating me like a weakling because I'm not a male!" "Well, I won't stand for it! I demand a reinstatement to at least 3rd line battlefront!" **

"Behold! The wait is over! For I have arrived!"

Amana blinked as she looked at him. "**Um who is that?" **

The energetic newcomer halted in mid sentence as his theme music was cut and a winding down sound played in the background. He looked up at the large yellow fox who'd just spoken.

"I'm uh.. Jiraiya.. The destruction master.."

Amana cocked her head to the side. She suddenly righted it eyes going wide. "**Oh.. Really.. Cool.. You're Kyuubi's friend right?" **

Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Uh.. Yeah I guess."

Kagen finally having a reprieve from his kit's screams mentally thanked the frog genin. "Yes, Amana this is Jiraiya, one of Kyuubi's teammates in the dimension he's chosen to live in."

"He's also been trained to use destruction energy so he's a very welcome addition to our forces." "Eh, I will consider your requests.. In the meantime why don't you see Jiraiya to his room."

Amana nodded. **"Ok."** she said shrugging. She then was surrounded by a swirling yellow flame. As the funnel of swirling flame died down she was once again in her human form.

She smiled and walked over to Jiraiya. "Hi, I'm Amana Kyu- ah Naruto's older sister, nice to meet you.."

Jiraiya stood staring at the swishing fox tail she'd neglected to retract on her. Amana cocked her head to the side. "Um.. You ok?" Jiraiya looked up at her face. He saw her ruby red eyes and golden blonde hair.

He began to drool.

Amana blinked a few times waving her hand in front of his face. Jiraiya stood blinking in a daze. "You are so fucking hot."

She leaned back a bit. Jiraiya realized he'd said that out loud. His mind began mentally slapping himself. He widened his eyes waiting for the slap into a wall and shouts of pervert.

Amana started laughing. "Thanks... nice of you to notice." "This way to the guest quarters."

Jiraiya began walking behind her but his mind was on what she'd said. _"Nice of you to notice.."_ He smiled. Lecherous thoughts began to play through his mind as he watched Amana's swishing fox tails slide back and forth.

He began to dribble some blood from his nose. As he continued down the hall. She looked back at him a look of amusement on her face. "You need a towel or something?"

Jiraiya shook his head still fixated on her tails. Amana shrugged and continued walking down the hall purposely shaking her tails in more elaborate patterns. She curved her lips into a fox grin.

_Jiraiya huh.. This will be fun.._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru arrived about 3 hours after Jiraiya. He was wandering around the outside of the courtyard looking for the sign up board. "A year of Shaolin training and I still have no sense of direction." he muttered sighing.

Eventually he came to a overhanging rock archway. "Hi there.. I didn't get a chance to thank you for the pendant." Orochimaru looked up and saw Ayame sitting on her gigantic shuriken embedded in the solid rock. She smiled. "So.. Uh.. Thanks."

Orochimaru blushed. "Uh.. Yeah... no problem.." "I'm glad you got better.. I knew you could make it out."

She cocked her head to the side. "Y'no.. You look a little different from that first time I saw you.. In Hidden Falls.." Orochimaru blinked in surprise.. "Really.. Whada ya mean?"

She shrugged. "I dunno.. Older.. More.. Confident?" She looked to the side and bit her lip. "Do you.. wanna hang out a little?" Orochimaru turned beat red.. Which contrasted his pale white complexion.

Ayame laughed. The snake genin struggled to form a coherent sentence. "S-sure.." he finally croaked out. She smiled and patted the space next to her on her shuriken.

Orochimaru kicked off into the air and floated up to the embedded metal. Ayame raised her eyebrow.. "wow.. That's impressive.." She blinked a few times. "So.. How exactly did you learn how to.. fly?"

He landed softly on the cool metal sitting down beside the Azuma ninja.

"Naruto."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Why did I know that was coming.."

"Still.. It's pretty cool." Orochimaru nodded. "So.. I don't mean to seem degrading or anything but.. You just came out of a coma that was supposed to be lethal about a year ago.. Are you sure you should be here fighting against dem-" she interrupted him. "Yep."

"I'm not about to let yall have all the fun.." she grinned. Orochimaru nodded. "But what if you don't make it out?" She shrugged. "We're ninja.. Every fight we go into could be our last.. But being afraid and hiding till death comes to get us isn't going to do anything except waste what time we have."

Orochimaru smiled. "Yeah, I know what you mean." She looked off into the distance. "Y'no when Rikimaru and I were working lord Gohda.. We had a purpose." "To serve him.. When that was taken away the goal became revenge." "But.. Now that that's done... I don't know why I'm even here anymore."

"Maybe... maybe I want this to be it.. To go out in a war against demons fighting to save all humanity.. It's a pretty big bang if you ask me."

Orochimaru shook his head. "I don't think so!" he blinked in surprise that he'd just yelled at her. "I-I mean why go into it already beaten.. I had faith that you would pull through from that suicide move.. It's why I left that amulet with you the night before I left.. And I have faith that you can make it through this and pick up the pieces.."

He looked at her with a flame in his eyes. "Because I know you and Rikimaru are strong enough to move on." She looked down solemnly. Orochimaru sat back surprised at himself. He hadn't expected to do that..

Ayame looked up. "Yeah.. Maybe you're right.."

She smiled. "Yeah, you're definitely right!" "Thanks Orochimaru, when these losers step up you can count on us to knock'em back down!"

"Well you seem energetic." they turned and saw Sega. He smiled and motioned for them to follow. "This way.. The others are almost all here." Ayame shrugged and flicked the center hole of the giant shuriken causing it to shoot out of the rock and she twirled it placing it back in place strapped to her back.

She landed silently and walked alongside Orochimaru and Sega into a winding hallway. When they reached a yellow door Sega led them in and there they saw the compilation of fighters taken form different time lines..

Orochimaru couldn't help but whistle at the impressive set before them. Ayame spotted Rin and Rikimaru over in a corner and waving goodbye to Orochimaru she re-joined them. Sega looked over to the left. "Naruto and Tsunade are the only ones who haven't come back yet."

Orochimaru closed his eyes. "No they're coming."

Itachi raised an eyebrow. "Oh.. And how do you know that?" Orochimaru smirked. "While at the Shaolin temple I discovered a rather effective bloodline limit."

Jiraiya snapped to full attention. "What.. You have a bloodline limit!"

Orochimaru simply grinned. Itachi shook his head in amusement. "This, I have to see." Orochimaru began to chuckle. "Funny you would say something Itachi.. Since this bloodline limit is a perfect defense for your sharingan."

Itiachi widened his eyes.. "What!" Orochimaru took out a piece of black cloth. "You know about the Sharingan and Byakugan and how they're do-jutsu's or eye-jutsu's. Well my family clan had a special type of sense jutsu as well."

"It's called a ku-Jutsu or Ear jutsu." he then placed the black band over his eyes as a blindfold." "And.. Tell me Itachi, what is the way to combat the sharingan?" Itachi's mind clicked.

"Not making eye contact" he said grinning.

Orochimaru nodded smiling. "However, mines a very untalented bloodline limit" "All I can do is increase my ability to hear."

"But as you know even the me in your time that never awakened his limit formed the village of sound." "Know why?"

"Because my ears have always been more advanced and manipulating sound has come easy even with little chakra." "See what makes Sotenshin so impressive is the keyword limitless." "Basically I can increase my hearing without limitation." "While also completely removing the opponents ability to hear."

"While using the Sotenshin the sound frequency is so low that only another Sotenshin could pick up on it." "Nothing.. No matter how quiet or silent will ever sneak up on me, I can even hear the chakra flow with greater clarity then your highest level Mangekyou Sharingan could possibly ever see it.. See, it might be impressive copying and using gen-jutsu's but it can only go so far." "It's limited.. And that's why mine is superior."

"Of course, I didn't stop there.." The Shaolin have a way of fighting without sight called the third eye of the mind." "And I find that the two combined can be pretty effective." "Eye of the mind allows for telekinesis, the ability to speak through the mind, influence, gen-jutsu proof, and lots of other little tricks."

"And when you combine the Sotenshin with it.. Well, there's all kind of neat little things I can do." "So basically the Sotenshin is a perfect defense for the Sharingan.

It'd own your little red eyes.."

Itachi blinked in surprise. "Hmph, well after this is over we may test that theory.." Orochimaru smirked. "I'll look forward to it."

Just then a loud greeting bellowed from the hall just outside the doors. "Hey what the hell is this.. no welcome party!"

Jiraiya sighed. "Tsunade's back."

The said girl blasted through the door smiling proudly. Jiraiya's eyes went wide. she... had grown. They weren't nearly the size Naruto predicted they'd be but damn... "Well you actually grew some breasts.. How about that!"

Tsunade pulled her fist back as Jiraiya continued blasting through another wall and right through another. Sega blinked. "Well that was rather fast.. I barely caught the full extent of your motion."

Kayaku sweat dropped. "I didn't see any of it.."

"She was yelling then he said something and suddenly he's flying through a wall 2 rooms away." A set of soft temps were heard as they increased in volume. Jiraiya finally made it to his first hole he'd smashed through. He narrowed his eyes. "But you didn't get rid of that attitude!"

Tsunade snorted in annoyance. "Show some maturity you brainless snowball!" she sighed. "Sorry about the palace I'll fix it up for ya." she clapped her hands and placed them on the floor. A set of blue electrical energy began to emanate from her hands shooting out and hitting the destroyed walls and rooms.

Almost instantly they were restored to exactly as they were before.

"Jiraiya whistled. "Not bad.." he then grinned evilly. He brushed his palm against the wall she'd just re-generated and it immediately exploded crackling with red sparks of electrical energy.

"Oops.."

Tsunade clapped her hands again and re-generated the wall and also putting Jiraiya In a cage. The white haired genin laughed and tapped the metal bars disintegrating them. He grinned his eyes flashing with red energy Tsunade's blue.

They were about to go at it again when Naruto walked in. "Hi guys Sorry I'm la- ahh what the hell!" The 2 genin tried to stop as the 3 of them collided. Tsunade sat up rubbing her head muttering about Jiraiya.

She then turned to Naruto and her expression turned to one of glee. "Naruto-kun you're back!" Naruto rubbed his head laughing. "Yeah, Tsunade-chan I'm stronger too."

She smiled. "I knew you would be.. We're gonna kick their ass's!"

Jiraiya yawned. "Dawg.. Why aint you tell me you had a sister!" "And why aint you tell me she that fine!"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Oh you mean Amana.. Yeah she's here.."

"Speaking of fine.." he turned to look at Tsunade. It wasn't Jiraiya's drooling look more of a one of admiration. "Wow.. I wish I could have seen this every day to relax from that slave driver.."

Tsunade blushed. "T-thanks.."

Sega nodded. "Ok we're all here, most of you are tired.. I'd suggest you all get some sleep. "The war could break out at any moment.. So be on guard.. I'll see you guys in a little while. With that he exited through the yellow door. "K, night guys I'm out for the night wake me up at lunch." Hatake Sakumo walked out and to his chamber.

The rest followed suite. Naruto yawned. Tomorrow.. Could hold the start of the biggest battle they had ever faced.. He would need to be ready. Saying his prayers and getting ready for bed he lied down and fell into sleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto was up late. He awoke to find Sega and Kagen already discussing the reserve positions. Naruto had been briefed on his position.

The rest of the shinobi knew their jobs as well. The point of this war was to get into the other 2 continents and take out the antagonistic groups that were pushing for war.

In all honesty Kagen hoped that by eradicating the push the other kings would be able to see reason and he'd avoid fighting the other kings. Though, he wasn't a fool. The chances were slim.

But the groups such as the lower lords and feudal land owners had to be dealt with anyway. They were sending in trained counterintelligence agents as well as several special operations units under the command of various generals.

Naruto was assigned with a very special ground combat unit specifically for eliminating a dangerous eastern general.

Jiraiya was a damage dealer. His job was to break away the wall of demon resistance that would block entrance of the special ops assassins into the western continent. Orochimaru was also paired with Jiraiya and the one known as Kayaku.

Tsunade was one of the head medical squad directors. With her creation energy she was also on the development team for setting up barriers and traps.

Zabuza, Kisame, and Rikimaru were assigned to take a specific set of points. They were not generals but regular soldiers by request. They apparently preferred to do the actual killing from ordering who they wanted others to kill. Haku was a medic shield along with some of the medically trained Akatsuki.

Assigned to hold one of the borders into the Northern continent was Gaara. The others were spread out in similar patterns.

All in all even with the aide of the humans they were till greatly outnumbered by both the West and the East.

Kagen continued going through his plans when a C class demons burst into the audience chamber crying. "Sire! The southern border has been breached. Our outpost guards have all been slaughtered!"

Kagen nodded. "It's begun.. Alright this is it everyone knows there positions move out!" A chorus of Yes sir's were given as they all exited the castle in droves.

The order was given and at once the soldiers were moving out alongside the shinobi. It was tie for these humans to earn their right to be in the Makai. They would see how.. "Helpful" they were...

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade was sent to back up the central medic forces. As she was flying using her chakra sensing abilities to fid the location she needed she smiled thinking of Naruto's farewell.

_Flashback_

"_Tsunade-chan.. This is the real thing.." She nodded. "Yeah.. We'll do our best ne- Naruto-kun?" _

_He nodded. "Yup! Never give up and always protect those precious to you.. That's my ninja way!"_

_Sshe giggled. "Alright we'll both make it out of this alive.. It's a promise.." _

_Naruto smiled. "Yeah." He leaned in to kiss her gently. Then stepped back and flashed a bright smile with a thumbs up.. "It's a promise_.. _The promise of a lifetime!"_

Tsunade smiled as the wind whipped her hair in her face as she continued blasting through the air toward her destination. _What a goofball.._

She smiled then twirling in around she put more chakra into her flight increasing her speed as she sped off to meet the other medics.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zabuza arived with Kisame and Rikimaru by transport and immediately joined the group of Northern continent soldiers already stationed there.

The huge creatures stood towering over the 3 shinobi but they didn't let that affect them. They would prove their worth in battle. Soon a rumbling could be heard.

Rikimaru calmed himself and began to sense for the power levels of the approaching enemies. What he felt chilled him to the core. They were powerful. They were very powerful.

He opened his eyes. "Might I suggest you draw your weapons.. They will be here shortly." Zabua smirked and drew his sword which surprisingly looked even bigger than before. It also had the kanji _'Demon of the Mist'_ written on it.

The blade was now black with yellow bordering. Kisame also drew Samehada. They both took elaborate sword stances. The demons extended their claws and blades for battle growling ferally.

Rikimaru drew his own sword and took a stance familiar with Azuma for assassination that also was able to fluently move into repeated slashes. As the rumbling approached closer and closer the set of eyes narrowed.

The valley would be taken. If they had to slay every last one of the Eastern forces…

The valley would be taken.

Suddenly the great beasts came into view. Shining in their black armor. Zabuza narrowed his eyes. These were not rampaging mindless monsters attacking a village. These were highly trained demon soldiers.

They knew how to fight.

They knew how to think.

Killing them would be much more difficult.

Killing them...

Zabuza smirked.

Would be so much fun.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya saw them flying through the air. The other demons around him kinda creeped him out but he just figured once he got into the fight it wouldn't bug him so much. He held up his hand his fingers curving them in to grip an imaginary ball.

Sparks of red electrical energy began to flicker around his hand. He smiled as his eyes began to glow with faint red energy.

Orochimaru stood behind him a few feet and activated his limit. **"Sotenshin!"** his pale ears seemed to pulse as the inside ridges began to rearrange to from a sucking hole. The ears pulsed tugging outward a few times.

Orochimaru smiled. He closed his eyes as his ears began to suck in air. Suddenly 9 burning, glowing dots appeared on his forehead. Still eyes closed he smiled at the armored creatures before him. They rushed at the assorted group as well as the Humans present.

Orochimaru placed his foot out in front of him and moved it in a arching motion keeping his toes on the ground. (He's wearing those Chinese shoes) The demons were closing in at a very rapid speed. He smiled opening his eyes slowly, revealing twin yellow snake eyes.

He focused them on the incoming group. "You are ignorant of the truth behind the balance.. But fear not.."

He extended his hand out palm up leaving his other hand behind his back.

"For I will show you the Tao of Shaolin."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame grinned. They had found a group of spies unprepared. They were going to be able to sneak up behind them. Rin stood by her side along with the boy known as Haku.

The boy looked at Ayame. "It would be best if we could strike the leaders first to disorient them and weaken their structure."

Ayame nodded. "K, let's get a move on though.. I don't wanna waste this opportunity."

Haku nodded. "Almost have a shot.." Haku drew several senbon needles dipped in poison. Demons or not if their vitals were hit then they were screwed.

He suddenly widened his eyes. "There!" He launched the set of needles just as Ayame shot her gigantic shuriken through the air at supersonic speeds.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto had a small problem. The path leading to the eastern generals stronghold was blocked by a very large gathering of demons. They all turned to look at his meager 150 assassin force.

He turned his head to view the number of demons blocking his path. He lost count around 2 million five hundred.

He smirked holding his hand in front of his face his palm facing inward.

He moved his arm out beginning to form small balls of swirling chakra on each fingertip.

"Oh well.. We'll just have to see if they brought umbrellas..."

Note: Ahh... aren't I nice for cutting it off there?

Anyway, fun chapter to write. Prolly next chapter will be even funner. Yeah I tried to emphasize the scale of this war in the ending parts of the chapter. There are A LOT of opponents. (If anyone's ever seen the ending of the Jet Li movie "The one?") yeah that's the level of outnumbering that they are up against.

Soo.. Lots and lot's of blood. I also got some good ideas for some chapters kind of centering on Itachi and his fights so I'll be playing around with them. This war is going to be a lot of fun to read.. I think... oh well anyway next chapter out soon.. Probably.. Lol

R/r

And all my n$$$az said: "punks jump up..."

Pace.


	29. Chapter 29: Makai Wars: Legend

Chapter 29: (Makai Wars: That Which Makes a Legend)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin this shit from.

The character Ayako is taken with permission from Jeremy: Author of

"Future Legends"

Ahh review answer time..

Alexander: Thx, yeah glad u liked my story. Yeah I know that it's prolly the correct way to spell it but like nee-chan and such I write it the way it sounds on the anime. As I've said I haven't seen but a few Japanese episodes but it sounds like n-nandi when Naruto says it. I don't mind the chakra, nani thing as long as it doesn't require too much thinking to change my typing style.

I'm on Unicorn. My main job is Drk.

Author Enigma: maybe.. I dunno depends on how the chapter where they go back plays out. Of course if I did Sasuke would not be able to scratch Naruto if he were half dead drugged and asleep with both hands tied behind his back.. He'd do a chidori and break a nail then cry and ask Orochimaru Jackson to "make it all better"

aznpuffyhair: not really. Jiraiya drools at anything that resembles a super model.. And since all anime girls look like that he drools at all of them.

As for how Amana looks. I've decided what the heck, I'll go ahead and do it. So I'll be drawing my poster with all my characters in it, so you can see Amana and Sega and all the others when I post that. Probably after I finish the story.. (I'm still learning how to draw Naruto characters.. and add my own personal touch to them.)

To all others thx every review is read and appreciated.

And Kagome13chan.. I can't wait to see your review of this one.. Lol.

Cause blood is in this chapter. A LOT of blood. YOU... HAVE... BEEN... WARNED...

And now on with the story...

And it rained.

At first only a few swirling balls of chakra dropped down onto the rushing mass. Then, about double that amount.

Then. All hell broke loose.

Millions and millions of the concentrated chakra balls began to rain upon the rushing mass of creatures falling in a wave of absolute fury.

It moved from the left to the right obliterating thousands of the lower level creatures by the second. The sky had turned and ominous purple and black. Red bolt's of energy shot out in spasmodic tendrils of lightning only adding to the destructive madness of the attack.

Naruto calmly watched as the wall of falling Rasengans crushed more and more of his opponents. He smirked as he stood there hands in his pockets watching the carnage as it reflected in his sky blue eyes. Even the demon assassin force was in awe as they watched the crushing power of Kyuubi's attack.

This storm he'd created was insane. Even by their standards. The wall of Rasengans continued falling as it swept through leveling the entire area. Finally as the dust settled Naruto activated his demon eyes turning them red and emitting a soft glow.

He frowned. "Well, that's a first.. Some of them actually made it out of that... oh well.. I'll have to work on the attack a little." The assassin force behind him shook their heads. They couldn't believe this. Out of the over 3 million demons that had stood before them no more than 400 remained!

Only the elite of the B class! That attack was S class level destruction. Yet he was saying he expected to kill all of them. He was actually disappointed that he hadn't eradicated them all.

Some of the older ones smirked. They remembered well the spoiled kit of lord Kagen. He was always boasting about his rightful place above Sega. And the obviously superior sibling would smile and allow him to rant.

But this new Kyuubi... Actually had power. And what's more he had something else. Most likely left over from the human boy he'd fused with.

A new glint in his eyes. It was foreign to the demons gathered behind him, so they couldn't place what it was but.. It was different.

Naruto smiled. "Ok.. I guess we'll just pick off all the guys who survived." He removed his hands from his pockets and floated into the air. The ones who'd survived the insane assault charged unfazed with unadulterated fury.

Naruto smirked and shot a energy blast at one of them. He smacked it away but while his arm was occupied Naruto teleported next to him and tore his top half off.

Blood exploded out from the bottom half shooting up then falling to the ground. It was here that Naruto learned to his delight that the demons from the division he was fighting were not able to regenerate.

They'd stay dead.

He smirked as he saw his own forces fall upon the armor clad enemies. The slashing and stabbing motions were at first dodged. But as the fight continued the movements became less focused. And they began falling.

Naruto was like a machine. Using elements of the Lion fist he began to tear through the seemingly wall to wall demons. And as they fell they began to add more and more to the rapidly rising blood.

Naruto gathered chakra in his feet and began water walking on the now knee deep blood. Some of Naruto's own assault group had been killed but it was obvious that the remaining survivors of his initial attack were getting their ass's handed to them.

Naruto noticed the increasing blood as he un-sank his fangs from the neck of the demon taking out a chunk of his neck with him. With not enough neck to support his larger head it collapsed and snapped rolling off.

Naruto caught it and ripped out two large fangs from the open mouth to use as kunai letting the rest of the head drop with a plop into the river of blood. He stabbed in back of him and found he'd hit a incoming creature. Next a set of 3 more came up in front of him.

He dropped down and brought his hands around in an arc slicing through another set of the demons surrounding him on all sides with the razor sharp fang's, finally bringing his hands back in front of him. He brought the kunai fangs up just in time to use them to block.

The first demon got to him and slammed down with his taloned hand. The force shattered the fang's turning the solid weapon into tiny shards.

Naruto immediately backed up and channeled chakra to his mouth then blowing a strong gust of wind he sent the shards as mini needles into the faces of the oncoming demons.

They screamed in pain as their eyes were splintered and Naruto shot forward his hand glowing with a distinct chirping sound.

He pierced through the body of the first as the others were still blinded. He formed 10 hand seals, the wind from his super fast hand motion momentarily created a swirling hole in the river of blood. Then he slammed his hands into the ground creating a doton.

"**Earth Element: Doton Maze no Jutsu!" **

The now flat rocky ground shot up in walls of chakra enforced rock. They were all connected in the form of a complicated maze. This separated the demons from one another and prevented them from ganging up on Naruto and his group.

Naruto smirked. "Now I have something to knock you through.." He spun in a roundhouse kick and shattered the blocking arm of an A class demon.

Again noticing the blood as the maze had collected it and was serving as a dam. He got a idea and started putting his plan into motion.

The enraged one armed demon charged at Naruto and hit him square in the face. But just as he'd punched his hand went right through the now blurring image. Naruto was behind him and he had his clawed hand through the spider demon's chest.

He back flipped and landed kicking the still turned demon on his shoulders driving him into the ground. Applying Lion force he brought his knee through the demons shoulder and it exploded out of the front of it's chest.

He swiped his hand back sending a small ball like object high into the air. The alignment he wanted them in was almost set up. As the other rushed at him to swipe with his claws. Naruto caught his arm and locked it submitting him. He forced him on his knees and elbowed his face stunning him. Then he threw the large creature onto his face in a flip.

Naruto shot up formed 25 hand seals in an instant and called out his attack

"**Blood Element: Bloody Tsunami no Jutsu!"**

The blood he'd spilt began to swirl around him being animated by his blazing red chakra. The blood in the other areas being pinned up by the walls of the rock maze also began swirling in spirals. A rumbling was heard. He floated into the air and sent a mental command for his soldiers to do the same.

They all floated high into the air. The enemies tried to follow but found that they were unable to get above the maze. Upon further inspection the saw horrified that Naruto had torn the silk maker out of the spider and thrown it into the air. As it fell it was slowly preparing to burst from being out of the demons body. Just as it was about to, he had his demons pull up into the air and it exploded releasing all the silk it had been storing creating a giant web over the entire maze.

This wouldn't have been such a problem if there wasn't the second part. The Bloody Tsunami was basically taking all the blood in an area and making it into a huge wave. The power and speed of the wave depended on the amount of chakra used in the jutsu and the amount of blood to be used. Unlike most blood jutsu's it didn't create more blood from just a little and use that chakra imitation blood.

It used the actual amount.

Unfortunately, there was A LOT of real blood being stored in the maze. As it was enclosed it wasn't allowed to drift off and lessen it's gathered amount. So the Tsunami that emerged rushing over the tops of the maze just under the wall of web was quite large.

It rose over the remaining demons and cast a dark shadow over them. The once fearless warriors now widened their eyes in fear and screamed in terror before being swallowed in the crushing red liquid. If the force of the wave didn't crush them they were drowned in it soon after.

The wave blasted through the rock maze with ease. A few of the more powerful demons had managed to break through the rock and were currently trying to outrun the rushing wave. Needless to say they failed.

Everyone and everything that was not above it high in the air with Naruto was caught in the wave and added to it as it continued crashing along the rocky ground. Soon the wave, still going strong was only a small speck in the horizon.

The demons in back of him shook their heads in amazement. "Um Naruto-sama.. How long will that wave keep going?"

Naruto stopped smirking and blinked a few times looking thoughtful. "Hmm.. Y'no honestly I have no idea.."

"That's a good question.. I'll have to measure it one of these days.." The demons in back of him shook their heads.

Kyuubi had some VERY powerful techniques. Naruto shrugged. "Ok, lets get goin we have a mission to complete.."

With this his aura exploded around him and he shot off through the air. The demons immediately nodded and followed his lead. After that demonstration they had no desire whatsoever to challenge him in any way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The large tentacled creatures rushed at the group of northern demons. Ahead of them suddenly jumped a slender bladed beast dripping drool from his open jaws.

Just as it was in range to slice him a pale skinned boy brought his leg up and began to kick him repeatedly on his torso going up and down from his chest to his head. After about 30 kicks in less than a second the boy threw a more powerful kick and sent the demon flying back flailing his arms.

The bladed arms sliced the tentacled creatures he'd flown back into as they cried out in pain collapsing with him in a heap.

Meanwhile another white haired boy jumped into the air and twirling gracefully upside down began forming hand seals. As he handed he had his hands on his lips. **"Fuiton Shockwave no Jutsu!**" Jiraiya blew a stream of air that mixed with his chakra exploded right in front of him.

Normally the shockwave from the explosion would be the attack but Jiraiya had added destruction energy to the traveling air and was only using it as a carrier to use his destruction energy long range.

He landed on top of the mass of demons and the shockwave exploded out crackling with red energy. As soon as the air touched the rushing demons they exploded. Now with a clear ring around him Jiraiya had more room. He formed 3 seals then bit his thumb and summoned a set of little frogs.

But he'd used destruction energy to summon them and he sent them like bombs at the rushing demons. They hopped up and as soon as they made contact with the giant creatures they exploded taking the demons with them.

Jiraiya laughed as all around him explosions of red energy blew up. He felt like one of those super powerful super villains that the good guys had to team up to beat. Only he was a good guy. And the bad guys couldn't beat him even if they teamed up!

He saw a group coming at him from the left. He jumped up to avoid a claw but flipping he brushed his hand against the arm watching in amusement as it exploded crackling with red bolts of electricity.

This battle was much less bloody because the destruction energy he was using was designed to destroy everything including the body debris and the blood. He turned and caught a gigantic fist in his palm. Instantly it blew up but another demon came up behind him and smashed him in the back.

Jiraiya widened his eyes as he felt a sharp pain in his back but he caught his balance and twisted corkscrewing and kicking a demon in the back he shot his palm out and grabbed another's face. Both blew up on contact. The one who'd hit him had been destroyed the instant he hit him.

But the throbbing pain in his back reminded him that he wasn't invincible. He'd have to pay attention and focus. Plague had made this look so easy. As a matter of fact he'd specifically trained him on fighting demons by taking him to a dimension that had been overtaken by demons.

He'd then instructed him to liberate the entire overrun planet. So Jiraiya wasn't a stranger to killing demons like this but Plague could take on hundreds at once without ever even getting a scratch. _Damn, I'm still not anywhere near that geezers level.. _Jiraiya turned his head to see how Orochimaru was faring.

The sight before him caused his jaw to drop.

Orochimaru was raping them.

Not quite literally..

But pretty close.

He was moving his hands in a set of circular motions blocking the demons and throwing them around like rag dolls. The 40 and 50 foot giants...

He turned and struck a large lizard like demon on it's chest. The force rocked through it's entire body and exploded out the back completely shredding it's back. Organs and blood shot out and seemed to move in a beautiful swirling current as Orochimaru moved with a swirling elaborate pattern of wind following him constantly.

The blood and body parts, even corpses of his defeated opponents were following in the magnificent patterns of swirling air all around him as he seemed to dance around the brutal attacks of the demons.

He caught several arms and locked them shattering their bones. Then he seemed to draw in the attack and tore their arms out of their sockets adding more blood and bone fragments to the growing pattern around him. Orochimaru didn't seem to move that fast. Or even that powerfully.

It.. Looked more like a dance than anything.

That is. Until you saw him actually hit something.

He moved his hands in circular patterns now seeming to control and focus the pattern. He moved the set of body parts and blood in congruence with the twisting thermal's surrounding his body.

They began to act as a kind of shield as he continued swaying and moving in his deadly dance. He shot his arm out and tore off a boar head from a demon that had wandered too close and he moved the large head in a circular pattern following his hands then he shot it off hitting another Demon that had been coming up behind the gaping Jiraiya.

The Frog genin never even noticed. Orochimaru with his arm still extended locked his hips in and exploded outward with a one inch punch. He connected and again blew the back of his target open. It was quickly becoming evident that regardless of how he hit.

If Orochimaru hit you, you were in serious trouble.

And you most likely wouldn't have any insides left after it. His attacks went through the front without breaking the skin and created force inside the actual body of his opponent then looking for a way out that incredible force would explode out the back of the unfortunate creature.

Then the rushing force of the blow would slam into another creature and split him in two. The force that Orochimaru was using was unrealistic. It wasn't total destruction like what Jiraiya could do but it was insanely destructive.

And the scary thing was that it was... beautiful.

As more and more corpses and body parts joined the swirling blood, more and more colors made up the swirling patterns and it made his gentle focused movement seem more and more elegant as he moved in synchronization with the pattern.

Until he hit something. Then it was decimating.

The demons quickly became aware of the deadly implications of challenging these two and opted for attacking the other demon soldiers. The two damage dealers weren't about to be outdone and they both smirked and charged forward.

Orochimaru pushed both his hands against an invisible table in the air. And the swirling thermal's carrying all of his debris stopped and dropped it's contents to the now pooling blood.

As it rained body parts and blood Jiraiya and Orochimaru both launched into the air careful to avoid falling debris and flew over to the other demons where their opponents were running to. As they arrived they found only one enemy. A good deal of their group had been slaughtered.

Jiraiya turned to look and saw that there was a differently garbed demon standing on top of a pile of defeated Northern demons. He let off a blast of mind numbing killing intent. Curving his lips in he smirked. "These weaklings were not worthy of my time.. Do wish to test your own worth?"

Orochimaru narrowed his eyes. He started forward but found a hand to shoot in front of him. Jiraiya shook his head. "Naw, dawg.. I got this one.."

Orochimaru shifted his eyes to Jiraiya still keeping his head turned at the demon. "Ok.. Be careful.. This guys not like the others.."

Jiraiya nodded. Orochimaru then went to the dead bodies of the battlefield and going threw some Chinese hand seals he summoned a set of talismans.

(These are pieces of paper that shinto priests bless and put kanji on they are used by monks and other spiritual fighters as a warding method)

He began to activate them causing the kanji to burn and threw them on the dead bodies incinerating them. He bowed his head in respect of their sacrifice. (New Orochimaru.. Didn't I tell ya..)

Meanwhile, Jiraiya adopted a fighting stance. It was one guy. He could kick one guy's ass. The slender demon smiled. "I have observed your fighting style human." "It was rumored that the northern kingdom would have a destruction energy user in their ranks.. Though I will tell you now I am not impressed."

"You are far from a master."

Jiraiya sneered. "Screw you let's see if you can back it up ya little anorexic worm!" Jiraiya charged at the slender creature who smirked and disappeared.

Jiraiya stopped himself and using his chakra he shot into the air and followed the demon. He smirked and back flipped kicking the blurring image of the slender demon. But the kicking image was also blurring. Jiraiya appeared uppercutting the slender demon as he was moving away from the first attack.

Suddenly it blurred as well. His eyes went wide. "What! a double after image!" It was then that the frog genin realized he was in trouble. This was the fist time that he'd ever encountered speed greater than Naruto's.

He gulped and closed his eyes. _Calm down Jiraiya.. All you have to do to beat this guy is touch him.. He can't be that fast.. _

He felt a blast of energy flying at him. He snapped his eyes open and dodged slapping the first blast of energy away as the one coming up behind him passed by harmlessly. Jiraiya summoned his aura of white chakra and used it to shoot off in flight.

He stopped suddenly and used his own afterimage to blur out to the side. A wave of yellow light exploded at the image. Jiraiya now knowing the location of the demon. He appeared behind him and grabbed for his head. But his hand passed through the blurring image. Jiraiya frustratedly slammed a hand through the rock crevice destroying the entire rock formation.

The demon was now standing in plain view on the ground in a cavern. Wall to wall rock surrounded them lessening mobility. Any smart fighter would have seen this and wondered why the enemy who seemed to rely on movement would make this move.

But.. Jiraiya wasn't exactly the most strategic fighter. So he flared his aura around himself and shot off at the demon standing there in the cavern. He swiped at him and found that the demon disappeared and reappeared just out of range. Jiraiya's missed swipe threw him off balance and he placed his arm on the ground to flip back onto his feet.

The contact with the ground caused it to explode crackling with red electrical bolts. Next he threw a punch at the demon. and found that again he moved out of the way this time causing Jiraiya to punch into the rock wall blowing it up and carving a large indent into it.

Jiriaya growled and jumped up twisting so that his feet pressed against the top of the destroyed wall and he shot off elbowing the blurring image as he again appeared smirking out of range.

This continued with Jiraiya blowing up more and more of the rock walls until eventually the entire formation collapsed. As the smoke billowed out from the destroyed rock cavern a blurring form appeared smirking. Jiraiya appeared under him sweeping and looking up finding that the demon had again reappeared just out of range.

Jiraiya roared in frustration.

The demon chuckled. "If you haven't noticed.. Your style relies on actually touching the opponent. You haven't taken into account that the opponent could be too fast to even touch." "I did that cavern stunt simply to show you that even in a enclosed space that limited movement I still completely outclassed you." "So, now that you finally understand boy, what do you plan to do now.. Mwahahaha!"

Jiraiya cracked his neck. "I'm gonna go over there and wipe that smirk off your ugly face!"

The demon roared with laughter. "You must be joking after what I've been through no human could vanquish me.. As if I can't simply dodge two hands and defeat you!"

He shot his hands out to the side and began launching repeated energy blasts. Jiraiya widened his eyes and shot into the air. He dodged the first 4 blasts as they shot right behind him blowing up the rocky terrain. He twisted dodging two more but as he turned he didn't see the one coming behind him.

It slammed into his back blowing up. Jiraiay screamed in pain as his back was burned from the blast and in his pain he was unable to dodge as another set of 5 blasts rocked him.

He dropped from the sky in a smoking heap. The demon chuckled darkly. "It's over.. You are both going to die.."

Jiraiya shook his head as he rose shakily. His grey robe had been burned off. He was now bare chested in his baggy black pants. His mind was racing trying to find a way to beat him. Suddenly he remembered the demons words. _"As if I can't simply dodge two hands and defeat you!" _he smirked.

That was it. He rose and smirked letting out a yell. "Oiy! You're right.. You're a lot faster than me." "You probably don't even break sweat dodging just two hands..

So..." He grinned placing his hands with 2 fingers extended together..

"We'll just have to amp your workout a bit!"

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

"Let's see you dodge 50 hands!" the 25 Jiraiya's called out, each holding the crackling red energy in their palm. The demon's eyes widened in surprise. "W-what madness is this.. Multiplying your own body!"

Jiraiya smirked and launched at him again. He was able to dodge the first 10 set of hands but after less than 15 seconds he was tagged in the back of the head and then several other times.

He screamed exploding as the force of the blast sent Jiraiya flying back destroying all his other clones. He landed several hundred feet away from the initial blast site skidding along the ground till he finally came to a stop.

A few seconds later Orochimaru landed next to him. He looked down at the battered frog genin.

Jiraiya chuckled softly. "Wow.. I used a lot of energy on those idiots.. and that guy.." Orochimaru rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

Jiraiya smirked. ""Snake..freak" he murmured out.

Almost their entire ground force had been decimated. Orochimaru looked down at his friend.

Jiraiya rolled his head around obviously about to pass out. "Um.. Oro.. Think I'mma check out for a few hours.. Make sure I don't get raped or something ok.. He he.."

With that his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. Orochimaru quickly took out some dim mak needles and hit some points on his neck that would prevent him from going comatose from his unconscious state.

A day or two of rest should restore them to full. He sighed, picking his friend up off the ground and floated into the air to check on survivors. They had effectively cleared the border.

As he was flying he caught sight of what appeared to be a somewhat battered Kayaku sitting on the head of Gamabunta. He waved to them and Orochimaru dropped down onto the large frog's head. Despite the initial objection Kayaku was soon able to convince him to help them.

After explaining the details of their achievement he nodded. "So you want me to help you hold the border while Jiraiya is out.." "Ok, I can do that." Kayaku took this time to look over Orochimaru. He hadn't really ever had much interaction with the sannin who'd gotten pissed because he was chosen as Yondaime and not him.

But now that he had the chance he figured he might as well get some info from him. Not like they had anything better to do. At least until the western assassination group crossed over.

As they continue traveling back to the border station with all the slain demon parts scattered around the ground Kayaku turned to Orochimaru and scratched the back of his head.

"So.. You like snakes huh?"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zabuza swung his blade. It sunk into the flesh of the gigantic creature he'd struck slicing through the armor like butter. He turned to look at Kisame who was skinning anything that got within range with his Samehada.

Zabuza's sword grew stronger from blood. That was his special ability. The more he slew the stronger and more destructive his blade became. He laughed as he twirled it around his wrist.

He stabbed behind him impaling a demon on it and he brought it over his head in front of him. He slammed down causing the demons structure to break and it slumped to it's knees. Zabuza roared. "Ha ha even the great Makai fall to their knees in front of me!"

He then kicked the demon off his sword and jumped up. Landing slicing down, he cleaved a fish-like demon in two and before the pieces could fall apart he twisted and sliced horizontally dicing the demon into 4 parts.

Then he rushed forward and swung a powerful horizontal arc. As he did so he sliced through the bordering demons on the right side of him. Then he brought his powerful blade down and stuck it in the forest ground.

He twisted and cut a crack in the earth creating a pit fall. As he was taking his sword out of the ground another set of demons charged him but Rikimaru blurred in between Zabuza and the bladed creatures. He formed 3 hand seals and formed an Azuma jutsu.

"**Azuma Style: Fatal Shadows"**

Suddenly Rikimaru melted into the shadow of the charging demons and popped out on the other side of it. He jumped up and with great precision decapitated the bladed beasts. Zabuza had freed his sword by this point and he smirked and activated a mist shroud.

The area began to fog up in a cloud of mist. The demons were confused but Kisame and Rikimaru were very familiar with this move. It would change the type of combat. Zabuza jumped up andbegan condensing some of the mist into a special jutsu. Kisame blinked in surprise.

The seals were similar for the water dragon but he'd obviously tinkered with it a bit. Zabuza roared in laughter and called out. "**Water Element: Water Demon!" **the water began to take the form of a bestial head. But instead of a dragon it looked like a monster.

It had horns of swirling water and large fangs as the water creation seemed to roar and shot out at the unprepared demons. The jutsu had required 13 seals and a large amount of chakra in addition to over half the condensed mist water. Their mist shroud was now at half amount and very thin. Kisame grit his teeth. "Damn, Zabuza what was the point of a mist shroud if your just gonna use it all for one attack.

Zabuza smiled. "Because this one attack is going to do a lot of damage."

The water creature blasted into the surprised demons and rumbled out of the mist tearing through the black armor. The creatures roared in fury as they were torn in two by the sheer force of the attack and it continued driving more of them to the ground. Until it stopped.

The water exploded and dropped raining to the ground. As the large extended claw of a demon stood blocking it. His slit eyes narrowed as a cold smirk graced his features. "Is that all you have to show us human?"

Zabuza widened his eyes. "I-it can't be.. He can't have stopped that!" Kisame glared at the demon and began forming seals for a raiton and then electrically charged the falling rain.

Rikimaru formed 4 hand seal and activated a doton prison to shield them from the electrically charged rain drops. The other demons did not have this to aide them. Thus, they were hit with the full force of the electricity.

The demon who'd stopped the water attack smirked and went underground. Zabuza's eyes went wide. He closed his eyes and tried to calm down and sense the large demon chakra. He felt it sensing his position and timed it just perfect...

"Now, die!" he rammed his sword as hard as he could into the ground in front of him. Boiling red blood began to bubble up to the surface through the cracks in the earth. Zabuza laughed, withdrawing his blade soaking in blood.

The blade glowed red pulsing with energy and the red liquid seemed to evaporate on the blade making it lighter and easier to wield. Zabuza then looked to Kisame.

The shark man nodded. It was time for one of the double mist swordsmen attacks. The full technique required 3 ppl but 2 of the caliber they were would suffice quite well. They both formed elaborate stances. Zabuza began summoning chakra in his feet preparing to summon the speed he would need for this attack. Meanwhile Kisame was crouching lower preparing to spring off into his own slash. The demons they were assigned to work with were doing quite well against the western forces.

This division they were fighting were not very impressive. Suddenly Zabuza and Kisame's eyes widened. He shot forward in superhuman speed and brought his sword in a arching diagonal slash as Kisame brought his own in the opposite direction.

They crossed then skidded to a stop and Zabuza jumped up bringing his blade down vertically cleaving the stunned set of demons in two as Kisame sliced horizontally in synchronization with Zabuza.

They both skidded to a stop and finished off the attack by using the rest of the misty condensation in the air to make twin water rings.

The rings shot off and captured the few demons that survived the double slice combo in a spinning ring of water that contracted on impact. Rikimaru wasted no time and began pelting the captured creatures with explosive tag kunai as Zabuza and Kisame kneeled down to recuperate from the extreme stress of that attack.

It called for speed beyond sound in order to effectively pull it off. Rikimaru finally ran out of kunai and the creatures in the water rings dropped lifelessly to the ground as the rings dissipated. Rikimaru closed his eyes and sighed.

This fight is not over.." "More are coming"

Zabuza widened his eyes. "What! Are you sure.."

Rikimaru nodded. "Their power level is even greater than that of the ones we just slew..." Kisame chuckled dryly. "Great.. Ok well bringem on!"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "Yes, come.. Come and feed my blade with your blood!" speaking of which, the trees of the surrounding forest were covered in blood and body parts.

They were fighting in a small clearing some of their demons had led the fight to in order to have more room. Zabuza shook his head. "A head on fight isn't a good idea.. They outnumber us too much.." "We need the entire area... head into the forest.. We can ambush them there."

Kisame looked at Zabuza and raised an eyebrow. "What's this.. The psychopathic demon of the mist is actually using his head in a battle instead of just blindly running in trying to get as much blood as possible?" "It's a miracle.." He smirked sarcastically.

Zabuza rolled his eyes and began moving into the forest shooting from tree to tree. He paused to set up some quick traps as the sounds of the rumbling marching came closer and closer.

Content with his work Zabuza sat down and closed his eyes. He was trying to re- supply his chakra reserves which were quite low as he'd used some high caliber jutsu's in the last fight.

This fight would have to be mostly sword fighting. He didn't have the chakra to preform and high level jutsu's that could actually damage a demon soldier. Kisame and Rikimaru were fairing a little better in the chakra reserves, although they too were depleted of a good portion.

Rikiamru instructed the Northern forces to stay above on the batches. He was going to do an xtremely high level Azuma jutsu that would create bottomless holes out of every shadow on the forest floor. This would put his chakra a little below Zabuza's but by the time they realized what was happening it should even the odds a considerable amount so..

It was worth it.

He hoped.

Going through 20 hand seals he whispered. "**Azuma Style: Shadow Pits.."** as he did this all the shadows on the forest floor became bottomless holes. And sure enough as the Western force matched with some Eastern marched in they were attacked on all sides by Zabuza's traps.

Several kunai and shuriken rained downa t them from all sides. It brought down some of the weaker demons but the majority were unfazed by such simple attacks. This led the demons into a false sense of security thinking that traps would be so basic and weak they threw caution out the window.

They paid for this dearly when they hit Rikimaru's shadow area. It consumed nearly 200 demons before they finally realized what was happening. They then began climbing the trees and knocking them down. Suddenly a cry was heard as Rikimaru was just vanishing.

Hit and run tactics were the only safe choice against these numbers. Several of the northern demons shot a spray of toxic web and burned the Northern kizard types.

They molted their skin and now with sensitive under skin they were vulnerable to the kunai and other basic attacks. Zabuza attempted to preform a genjutsu but became light headed half way through. Apparently he was even more drained than he'd originally thought.

Kisame smirked and told him to take it easy and let the professionals handle it. Then he blurred out of view and a crack from the top to the bottom of the tree splintered the trunk. Rikimaru's shadows had consumed their targets and he'd dispelled them so the ground was solid.

A large fin stuck up out of the ground as it rushed at a set of demons. The first two were yanked underground and a large commotion resulting in and explosion of dirt and the bloodied skinned and busted corpses were hauled into the air.

Some of the Northern demons saw their once comrades as nothing more than meat now and grabbed the carcasses taking a large bite out of the skinned bare meat.

Rikimaru shook his head in horror. These creatures had to be stopped.

Kisame continued his ground assault as Zabuza jumped down and cleaved a large ogre in two as a spiny demon came up behind him. He turned slicing down diagonally again slicing the target in two.

He swung his blade at a tree and easily cut through it as it fell onto a demon who took one hand and threw it off him barely fazed. Zabuza cursed. "Damn.. These fools won't die.."

Then he noticed with fascination that the tree he'd just cut was growing back at an astounding rate. Tendrils of woody trunk were rising up and replacing the destroyed parts.

In less than a minute the tree was back to normal size without a dent on it. Zabuza smiled. This place was wonderful. He loved it.. Physics themselves were different here.

Kisame shot up out of the ground and launched his flame jutsu that Itachi had taught him at the back turned demons dealing with the other Northern forces. They dropped smoldering to the ground.

They Zabuza and Kisame jumped into the fray and began slicing over and over as the bodies began piling up and forming natural barricades around them.

Rikimaru finished up some seals and was about to do another shadow justsu when he was forced to dodge a bladed slash and the built up chakra exploded and sent him flying.

He twisted and turned it into a spinning flip. Coming out of it he stretched out his body and threw a kunai that multiplied into 4 more before hitting the demon he'd targeted in the eyes.

Zabuza roared. 'This is endless... how can we defeat them if they don't ever stop coming!" Kisame grit his teeth. "Keep killing.. They want your village.. It's yours for the taking not some demon army remember that Zabby.."

Zabuza narrowed his eyes smiling darkly. "Yes.. And they aren't going to get it." He felt a drop on his exposed shoulder and looked up momentarily to see that the leaves of the trees were dripping with blood.

The trunks were soaked with it as branches had it dripping from it's sides and bottoms. He smiled maniacally. "Seem's as though they've taken their losses.."

Kisame looked at the blood covered forest and nodded. "Ok let's do the multiple attacker strategy number 3.."

Zabuza nodded. "Rikimaru.. Follow our lead." The masked ninja pulled his sword out of the back of a dropped demons neck. Then Zabuza and Kisame shot off bouncing from tree to tree at incredible speeds. Rikimaru was having no trouble keeping up but it wasn't a pace he would want to travel at for long distances.

Soon they heard the rumbling of the gigantic creatures in hot pursuit. Kisame smirked as a sharper tooth jutted from his bottom lip. Suddenly he looked up as a faster demon caught up to him. He sliced along with Zabuza and shredded him in seconds before turning around to run again. Rikimaru widened his eyes in realization.

He saw the method.

It was quite a simple yet effective multiple attacker strategy. They would run and obviously the faster demons would get to them first while the others ran to catch up. This allowed them to fight the demons one at a time. And while no single one of them was at the monstrous level of their enemies, against all 3 of them and the other Northern forces at once...

Rikimaru grinned and stabbed backward skidding his feet along the ground. Then he pulled his blade out and made a air jutsu blasting a hole through the surprised creature. Then 4 more came on him and he was saved by a large arm slamming into the attacking creatures.

He looked up to see a ogre like 40 foot tall Northern fighter. He looked down at Rikimaru and the ninja could almost swear he saw a flash of what might be described as... respect.

Then Zabuza saw something sent a chill down his spine. In front of them was a large cliff. Even as shinobi they wouldn't be able to survive a fall from that. They could run down the rocky wall but that would require chakra control and extreme concentration. And he'd already used his signature water demon technique which ate his chakra in large units.

They tunred and saw the horde of demons charging at them. There were about 200 Northern fighters left. They hadn't expected to encounter this much resistance. It was only supposed to go one area taken at a time.

Zabuza tightened his grip on his sword as a loud rumbling could be heard in the distance. He looked at Kisame and the shark man had a similar expression on his face.

Shit.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku threw the senbon needles at the unprepared demon's vital's. they dropped in a heap alerting the others to a threat. They had a good 2 seconds to blink and move to get into a defensive stance before a gigantic shuriken came from behind and decapitated them.

Ayame caught her massive weapon and landed softly along with Rin and Haku. Behind them lay a medic base. Basically if a group got to close to the base they went to take them out. And for now the threat seemed to be over.

Haku smiled landing. "Well that was easy.." Ayame rolled her eyes and closed them trying to sense the power levels of the incoming creatures. What she felt nearly overwhelmed her causing her to stumble backwards.

Sasori appeared next to her. "I'm guessing that's not it?"

Ayame gulped. "We have some serious reinforcements coming." Several other cloaked individuals with red cloud designs circling the black material landed. Sasori sighed. "Ah well, maybe I'll get some new toy's outta this one." He smirked eerily.

The puppet master slid off one of his puppets and set it into position. Ayame began forming seals and prepared to activate her blood limit.

Haku jumped off into the soft stream. He crouched down and slammed his hands into the water and the splashing liquid took on a humanoid shape as it fell. Finally the water took on more features as it finally appeared as copies of the boy Haku.

With his enhanced water clones instead of a tenth the power of the original they had one half. The clones got into position while Haku formed some ice needles..

He watched as out of the water rose several fish like creatures. Haku sent two of his clones at the fish demons. They stabbed out with the ice needles. The surprised demons were hit several times but then some of the others rose up to smash the clones.

Suddenly a blasting stream of kunai shot up and began to shoot into the scaled demons with several thunks. Ayame had her blood limit active with her hand pressed palm flat to the ground. Able to make her chakra into kunai she was sending a stream through the ground to shoot upward and blast the preoccupied clones.

Sasori shot forward with his puppet as another of the Akatsuki slammed her hands into the ground and a stone golemn shot out. The golemn was lifeless until she infused it with chakra and had it attack the larger serpents rising out of the water. Haku was calmly taking apart his opponents.

It wasn't long until just like the other battles blood began to seep into the water tainting it crimson red. Next an akatsuki with open holes all over his body came forward and taking off his cloak he began to blow chakra air through the holes on his palms and it made the cloak blow and billow hovering around the open palm.

He smiled and materialized in front of the fish like demon rushing at Sasori's back and he placed the cloak over it's head and when he took the cloak away the creature was gone. He smiled and called out his ability. **Akatsuki Cloak of No Return!" **then he formed a set of one handed hand seals with his other hand and created a spinning funnel of chakra enhanced air.

He sent the tornado at the water turning it into a roaring waterspout. Haku shot off to the side out of his sniping point and using his clones as a distraction he shot off onto the water. Water sprinting he jumped right into the spinning water letting it pick him up and spin him around in it.

He used some chakra to stabilize himself as a center and he was able to increase or decrease the speed of the rotation with chakra. Then he began launching ice needles having a virtually endless supply of water all around him to form from. As he continued rotating at insane speeds he started shooting off needles in all directions blasting the water demons in all sides.

Ayame and the other medic shields were smart enough to get out of the way. By going higher or lower. Rin chose to dive in and fight the demon under water on the ocean floor. The river was clear and a shade of purple unlike the shimmering blue of the mortal realm. Rin drew her Nassume and prepared to attack slicing through the water with almost no resistance. She got to the demon's swimming around underneath and began carving them up.

She turned to block a fin slap but found her movement to be hindered while the demons were even faster than above surface. _Ok, maybe not the best idea to fight them down here.._

She took several hits before propelling herself up and jumping high into the air as the water dropped from her now drenched clothing. Immediately she was caught with a wave of Haku's omni directional needles.

She brought her Nassume up and began to deflect the constant wave at the creatures rising up to chase her from under the surface. They rose to the surface mouths opened to strike when they met a face full of ice needles.

Sasori was watching carefully and motioned for the doton using girl and the animal fighter to come over. She was from a line similar to Kiba albeit far more advanced. "Listen, Ayame want's to drive them into closed off pool over there.." he said pointing to it.

A narrow bar of land shot out separating the main body of water from the small secluded pool they were targeting. "Once we get them there we're going to take all the water out of it and leave them stranded on land.

They nodded. Sasori continued. "I want the Mizuri to cause some earthquakes near the bank. The doton golemn master smiled coldly. "I can do that."

"We're gonna want more land to separate the two bodies of water so they can't just jump across. "That's where you come in Rikku."

The dirty blonde nodded. Sasori then dispersed them setting his own part in the plan up. Meanwhile Rin had dropped to the water and was now water walking and slicing with the deadly Nassume.

She finally jumped back and landed on dry land her back pressed against with Ayame's. the Azuma shuriken master was quickly depleting chakra with this constant stream of shuriken that the demons seemed to simply absorb.

Ayame reached in her front pouch and puled out 3 explosive tags and attached them to some of the shuriken she was throwing. This next wave exploded sending pieces of the aquatic creatures all over the bank.

Haku was in his impenetrable wall of spinning water that he could control as an absolute defense. Or so he thought. As he was spinning he suddenly felt his leg grabbed and himself being thrown violently against the wall of spinning chakra. He hit it and then slumped down with a splash into the water.

He hadn't counted on them swimming under the funnel of water. It died off dissipating as his chakra feed was abruptly cut off.

Now underwater he found that the demons moved much faster in their element. It was much harder to dodge. On the other hand...

He smirked. He could control water.

And since water surrounded him..

He formed his set of seals for his blood limit jutsu.

Then he called out. **"Demonic Ice Mirrors no Jutsu!" **

Usually Haku created mirrors on all sides in a circle around the opponent. But.. Since he was using it against multiple opponents and in a place with water everywhere he was able to form mirrors in every direction.

He literally formed a gigantic cocoon of frozen ice mirrors. Also he learned to his delight that with his limit since he could control water he was able to breathe underwater. He smirked as he was absorbed into one of the mirrors. Now looking at the assorted sea demons under water, entrapped in his mirrors he gave off a cold smirk his image reflected in every single one of the thousands of mirrors that comprised the cocoon.

One of the powerful serpents rammed against the mirrors in order to get out and found that it didn't even crack. Some of the lesser's widened their eyes in disbelief. They were supposed to gain the advantage by taking their opponent down under the surface.. But this human seemed to profit from it. All thousands of images raised the three ice needles and launched them at the demons.

Haku shot through at the speed of light between mirrors and made it appear as though the other images were actually throwing needles as well when in fact they were just reflecting his actions.

He had formed the mirrors in layers and in very tightly. There was barely any room to dodge and the fact that more than one of the giant creatures was entrapped made it even worse.

Haku smiled as the mighty demons were turned into literal pincushions. It hadn't taken long to kill the entire group underwater.

Perhaps five thousand demons were killed in less than 2 minutes. Blood completely covered the entire area with a tick red coating. Haku deactivated his jutsu and shot to the top his chakra severely drained.

He rose out and water walked off onto the land to get back to a sniper point where he could hit vitals and possibly rest as he was feeling quite drained after that last huge jutsu.

He turned his head in amazement as he saw that the rest of the demons had been lured by a stream of kunai from Ayame into a secluded pool and Sasori had along with Mizuri created a drain in the rock bank. Meanwhile the animal like girl Rikku had added more boulders and compacted rock into the narrow stretch of land that they'd jumped over.

They wouldn't be able to jump back across. Haku smiled and jumped up and landed in a small patch of grass along the hillside. He settled down and made several ice needles then waited for the opportunity to take out the stragglers.

Ayame and Rin were concentrating their chakra and both were going through the exact same set of seals. They finished at the same time and called out in synchronization: **"Azuma Style: Shadow Chain!" **a blast of chakra erupted from them and the shadows of the water demons swimming in the now secluded pool began to morph. Suddenly the movement was restricted and the creatures were not only stopped from moving but actually pulled back to the beginning of their shadows.

Now unable to move it was time to add the finishing touches. A set of cloaked Akatsuki rose up and blasted their kunai out into the air. As it landed it was seen that they all had explosive tags attached to them.

As the kunai hit the weakened walls and embedded themselves into the rock the 50 fuses burned out and they exploded in a bright flash of light that turned into a orange and red ball that rose up with a cloud of smoke.

The rock was blown away from the force of the explosion and the water poured out with the demons still unable to move. Now stranded and helpless to move on land the demons widened their eyes in surprise.

Mizuri smiled walking forward. "Mmm.. dry land, this ones my forte.." She began forming seals her soft brown hair blowing in the wind her chakra was creating. "Y'no there's a misconception about doton's that I want to clear up.. People assume that a doton is just slamming your hand into the ground and making the rock come up in different ways..."

She finished her seals and held her left hand in the hand seal while she took her right and lifted it up to shake her pointer finger back and forth. "But, there's a whole other dimension to it when you give me mud like this to work with." her smile became cold. "For example!"

"**Doton Style: Earth Dragon!"**

Just as water, fire, and any other element the softened earth could also be made into the form of a dragon and the slit white eyed creature rose from the muddy ground and rose up into the air before descending on the restrained demons.

They cried out as they were hit full force by the muddy creature before it dissipated. As soon as the jutsu had begun to activate Mizuri was already working on her second jutsu and by the time the dragon hit it's mark she'd finished it.

"**Doton Style: Sinking Earth!"**

The mud was instantly transformed into quicksand. Having already been hit by the dragon and covered in the now sinking substance they were all caught in it and sinking even faster.

One of the demons took advantage of the soft quality of the ground and shot their tentacle under the mud sending it blasting upward out of the earth to stab the doton ninja. As soon as the tentacle connected the demon. found in surprise that the ninja it had hit was crumpling into dirt.

Sasori smiled "Earth Clone... nice.." in all honesty he wouldn't want to have to fight any of the elemental specialist in their environment personally but Mizuri especially. Her abilities on dry rock or soft dirt were virtually unstoppable.

She was definitely the Akatsuki earth doton specialist.

Mizuri appeared high in the air and landing she finished yet another set of seals and slammed her hands down on the ground in yet another doton jutsu. **"Doton style: Earth Cage no Jutsu!"** The dirt she'd hit up shot up in separate splashes which when they reached their peak formed into bars encasing the sinking demons.

And because the jutsu was doton the cage extended several miles below the earth. This prevented any more sneak attacks from below. She smiled standing finally letting her hands fall loosely to her side at her shuriken holsters. Her fingers curled instinctively as she gave a malicious grin.

The demons continued sinking until the earth finally swallowed them up. As the last of the demons went under roaring in fury she blasted a stream of kunai at the ledge above the muddy land. The explosive tags burned off and exploded causing a set of rocks to fall onto the sinking mud and cover the route back to the surface.

She finally sighed turning around and nodding to Sasori and Rikku. Vain, the one with the holes all over his body had been wounded, his cloak torn to shreds and was being seen to along with the other Northern forces that had entered the base.

Ayame and Rin relaxed slumping to the ground finally releasing the shadow chain. Usually the jutsu could be released and it would still work but against the enormous Makai they had to constantly pour chakra into it to keep them bound even with 2 of them going at the same time.

And it had depleted A LOT of their chakra. Luckily that was it. For now.

This base was safe. Panting slightly Ayame helped Rin up snd the two ninja joined Haku and the rest of the Akatsuki and make their way back into the base to recharge for the next inevitable strike.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara turned to look at the one known as the white fang. This.. Hatake Sakumo. He appeared quite formidable. Shukaku was restless but Gaara had learned to apply some patience. Which was about to pay off.

"They are coming."

Hatake nodded and Kin Tsuchi snorted.

Adjusting her scratched sound forehead protector she turned her cold black eyes on the rumbling horizon. "These one's had better be more challenging then the others... they were pushovers."

A soft chuckling made them turn to face the new comer.

He was a armored horned creature with a cold smirk. "Yes, I apologize for the lack of challenge our predecessors presented... They were but D class apparitions."

"But have no fear.. You will find us a bit more worthy."

"We are B..."

Note: this chapter was actually planning to go on until the Itachi arc started but.. Well.. It was getting too long lol.

21 pages..

Sooo yeah I cut it off there. This chapter was basically as the title implies, to show how the fighters will become legends. In the future their part in the war will make them all legendary warriors. And this is how and why they earned their stripes.

Also: there has been speculation that the Sannin will surpass Naruto in power. To answer this.. Well.. Not really. But you'll have to see why.

As far as ability he can't be touched. Kyuubi is over 800 thousand years old. He was obsessed with learning so that's all he did for 800 thousand years. Learn and sleep.

So Naruto has over 800 thousand years worth of jutsu knowledge at his disposal in addition to the stuff he learns from Sarutobi and all the other guys he meets along the way. Literally billions of jutsu's. So in that aspect Naruto is un matched.

As for his power.. You'll see...

Next chapter will see Gaara and the others as well as the start of the Itachi arc. So drooling Itachi fangirls will be happy.

And now (drum beat) iNFAMOUS X proudly presents **"the lost segment of chapter 1!" **now digitally re-mastered for your viewing pleasure:

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sasuke made his way through the thick foliage ignoring the painful slap of the leaf covered branches continued to remind him of his need for power. He grit his teeth together shaking his clenched fist in fury. "Damn dobe.." he muttered through clenched teeth.

Naruto had found him there at the valley of the end and had given him the damn friendship speech. Then they fought and even with the curse seal he somehow managed to beat him.

Just like he always did.

Oh no he never completely outclassed the other guy, instead always just barely winning. And of course, he did it against all odds.

Like he'd somehow managed to beat that boy Haku, like he'd somehow managed to defeat Gaara... he'd somehow managed to beat him and bring him back slung over his shoulder like a baby.

But the pain in his body only reminded him that if the dobe was somehow able to best him then Itachi would mutilate him.

He needed power.

And the only one who could give him that power was just in reach. This time there would be no rescue. There would be no Naruto to bring him back, the damn dobe probably hadn't even registered that it was a clone in that hospital bed.

And unless Kakashi used his Sharingan neither would he. With a cold smirk he saw the entrance to the cave that led to the snake den.

The place where he would receive his power.

He saw the boy Kabuto standing there with his arms crossed smirking. "Hello Sasuke-kun so good of you to make it." "I heard you had some trouble with your dead last teammate..."

Sasuke growled. "Hmph, as if that dobe could stop me.."

"Now. I. Want. My. Power!"

Kabuto smiled a knowing smile. "Of course.. Come this way.." He led him down the winding tunnel going through the different set of catacombs and making several turns into different areas as Sasuke followed, his irritation growing by the second.

"Here." Kabuto said leadig him into a large chamber. Upon entering he saw Orochimaru standing there in the center.

Tapping his foot on the ground. Sasuke restrained himself from yelling his demand and made a stiff bow.

Orochimaru opened his yellow snake eyes and smiled. "Kabuto... you know what to do." The white haired man nodded and pushed up his spectacles. "Of course Orochimaru-sama." he walked over to a large rectangular object.

Sasuke tensed. He didn't know what that thing was.. But... this could be some kind of trap.. If the snake was double crossing him..

He would pay.

Dearly.

Kabuto pressed a button on the machine and it instantly kicked to life.

Orochimaru's foot tapping took on a new rhythm.

(Insert Michael Jackson thriller)

Orochimaru began to bob his head. Sasuke widened his eyes. "What the fu.."

Orochimaru opened his mouth and shot out his long tongue and licked Sasuke once then it receded into his mouth. Sasuke became cold with primal fear.

He smiled. "Sasuke-kun, you've come here to attain power.. And it is power that I will give you.."

Suddenly Kabuto gasped. "Oh.. Orochimaru-sama.. Your nose.."

Orochimaru looked down at his nose that had fallen off onto the floor.

"Ooowwww!" he reached up to feel and the rest of his pale white face cracked and fell off revealing the host he'd taken's face.

"Nooo! Sasuke you mustn't look at me like this.. You'll see that I'm not really white! Kabuto quickly, get me my makeup!"

The white haired Jounin nodded. "Yes Orochimaru-sama at once."

He rushed to give it to him and Orochimaru began moonwalking backwards and met Kabuto moonwalking circles around him.

Finally he stopped and took the make up re-applying it to his face. Just then a woman with the fore head protector of the sound came in holding a baby. "Otokage-sama.. As you requested a child sacrifice for Manda-sama.."

Sasuke's eyes widened even further. This.. Guy did... child sacrifices..

Orochimaru took the baby and moonwalked over to a window. The tower over looking the village of sound. Apparently the catacombs connected the cave to the Otokage tower.

He dangled the baby out of the window and it cried and bit him causing it to drop and land on a carnival roof. Sliding down to safety at the base of a pile of hay.

Orochimaru came back inside and did a split screaming in a high pitched voice then he rose up again. And walked over to Sasuke who was now backing away in terror.

His now active sharingan eyes were wide in primal fear.

Suddenly the thriller track ran out on the boom box and Kabuto went over to it and rewound it then he pressed play again and it started all over again.

Orochimaru licked his lips. "Oh yes, Sasuke-kun.. I will show you some of the power I can give you!" he formed a set of seals grabbed 2 passing genin and called out.

"**Forbidden Technique: Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"**

Suddenly the room filled with smoke and as it faded it revealed 2 boxes and the genin were dragged into the unnatural mist. The boxes opened to reveal the 2 bodies of the Nidaime and the Shodaime of Kohona.

Orochimaru moonwalked over to them. He began popping and locking and suddenly he punched the Shodaime in the face knocking him down. The mindless zombie Nidaime drooled out of his mouth and began walking over to attack from behind.

But Orochimaru still dancing kicked up vertically and kicked him back over his shoulder showing off his unnatural flexibility.

Then the Shodaime recovered and walked over to him and began to try to punch him several times. Orochimaru shook his long scraggly black locks and began moonwalking in circles around him dodging the punches he popped and locked a punch out to the side knocking the Nidaime down again.

Then he kicked the Shodaime in the balls and as he kneeled over Orochimaru activated his sword of Kusanagi and suddenly he stopped and him and looked over at Sasuke. "Uh uh.. My sword goes in through the back not the front.."

Sasuke's eyes burst a blood vessel and he began blindly feeling the solid wall trying to find a hole to escape into.

Orochimaru teleported behind the Shodaime and stabbed though his back and into the Nidaime through the Shodaime's body.

They both poofed out of existence as the thriller song played in the back ground.

Orochimaru turned and walked over to Sasuke. "Now.. Little boy Sasuke-kun... I want to show you the training room where I will be teaching you my "advanced jutsu's.."

"You'll like it.. It's called Never Never Land.."

Sasuke began to shake and increased his frantic search for the door or secret entrance to the catacombs. "Sasuke-kun.. I never had a childhood... I was always shunned because of my skin.. And I just want love.. That's all.. What's so wrong with that.."

Sasuke gulped his crimson eyes widened. A cold sweat broke out.

_D..d..damn you Naruto.. d..do you always have to be right!_

"And now Sasuke-kun.. It's time for your first training lesson." Sasuke dropped his jaw in horror. Orochimaru came over to him and began moonwalking in circles around him making smaller and smaller circles each rotation.

Sasuke shook his head in disbelief. "B-but I'm an avenger.." he squeaked out.

Orochimaru nodded. "Yes, Sasuke-kun.. Your are.. And I've been bad.. I've killed many people.

You should avenge them..

He licked his lips.

Punish me.."

Sasuke began to cry.

lol.. I know yall appreciate makin that one.. NOW.. Do exactly as I say.. Trust me.

Stop whatever you're doing.. Open up a new internet explorer file or whatever format you're using and go to google or Yahoo click image search and type in Orochimaru. Take a good look at the images that pop up and tell me the guy isn't a spitting image of Mike.. Then come back and review this chapter and try not to use the word lol .. This should be some interesting feedback.. Ha ha ha...

And now the Quote:

"_What do you think you're doing!_

_This doesn't concern you!" _

_The boy closed his eyes "I dislike the strong picking on the weak for no reason."_

"_However." _

_He opened his eyes and curved his features into a fox grin._

"_I think I'll do it to you anyway."_

**_Naruto/Ramen to the militants that were picking on Kuro in the chapter: the blade of Ramen_**..

It's 35 pages long so we'll skip the and all my.. Shit and just say

r/r

Pace.


	30. Chapter 30: Makai Wars: Tears

Chapter 30: (Makai Wars: Tears of the Sharingan)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin this shit from.

The character Ayako is taken with permission from Jeremy: Author of "Future Legends"

quick review answer:

Fattyaddy; ok here's the stat's: Naruto was 12 when he was almost killed by the villagers. The next night he fused with Kyuubi.

He trained 6 months with Gota the Highest ranked demon trainer in the Northern Continent.

He spent one and a half years as a mercenary named Ramen.

(He is now 14 years old. )

then he entered Kohona and did missions as a genin for another year. So he is presently 15 years old. The same 3 years that would have been spent training with Jiraiya were spent doin my shit.

When we go back to Kohona Sakura will be Tsunade's apprentice, Neji will be a Jounin, Gaara kazekage all that shit.. Also the story will end with the legendary 4 being 15 so they wont get any older in this story.

You'll see more about their age and appearances in the poster Imma draw once I get Kishimoto's drawing style down it's a lot different from my Akira Toriyama-like style.

And now on with the story...

Gaara narrowed his eyes. "Then, perhaps it is time for me to take this seriously." He widened his eyes and the sand coming from his gourd that swirled around him began to mix with that of the ground and it began to glow with his unique chakra. The sand began to change into fluctuating multicolored sand and it crackled with red demonic energy. Suddenly the sand exploded upward forming a aura of sand around the boy.

Kin smiled and pulled out her chains. Attached to the chains in addition to the large bladed links she had attached a set of bells. She infused her chakra into the chain and began swinging it slowly to build up momentum. Hatake Sakumo drew his blade and he formed a set of elaborate hand seals before twisting his blade to be parallel with his arm. He opened his eyes slowly and the normally onyx orbs took on a white glow as his blade ignited with white chakra rather than the usual blue.

The silver haired man smiled and jumped into the air as Kin blasted her chain out and Gaara stood ready to counter any assault.

The first demon to attack was caught in Kin's chain. She pulled back but he also yanked causing her to fly forward due to his superior strength. She frowned and went with it using the force to propel her and gripped the chain.

Then she landed feet first planting her right foot not the face of the surprised demon. She jumped off his face and as the creature stumbled back it released his grip on her chain. She tore it back slithering it out of reach and slamming it against the ground in back of her.

Suddenly the chain reappeared shooting out of the ground in front of him and wrapping around the neck of the stunned creature. Kin saw that anther demon was rushing at her to slice her and she used this to her advantage by wrapping the chain around the neck of the passing demon, taking a hit in the side as punishment. As the demon passed however it saw that the Kin it had hit had exploded into a tuft of grass.

The demon couldn't stop and it ended up flying against the other demon pulling and yanking the chain out of the ground. The two creatures going in opposite directions tore each others heads off on the spike bladed chain.

As the bloody chain dropped back down Kin caught it and twirled it around then threw it out to the side and caught a demon's arm and it was stopped for just an instant. Enough time for Sakumo to dodge and slice with his white chakra blade.

The demon roared and pulled it's powerful arm in and Kin again went with it landing using ninja climbing spikes and then jumping off just as the demon was swiping at her. She made it off in time and the swipe went by harmlessly.

The demon then looked down to see the burning fuses of a set of specially enhanced explosive notes attached to him. They exploded with a terrific blast shooting up a huge cloud of smoke and dust. As the smoke faded however the demon stood almost unharmed smirking. Kin widened her eyes. Yeah.. These B class were A LOT stronger than the others..

Meanwhile Gaara was having his own problems. His swirling prism sand was actually colorless. It appeared to change from one color to the next because it was able to reflect the entire spectrum much like a crystal would.

This also increased his sands power but the main advantage it gave him was the ability to switch elements. If his sand was red then the jutsu's would deal fire elemental damage. If blue water, yellow thunder, green grass, purple poison, and brown sand.

Thus he could change his style to suite the opponent. The problem was the jutsu's he knew were sand jutsu's. For example preforming Desert Coffin with red sand would be the same technique as his sand but it would burn with fire. The same as if he did armor of sand with water.

It would make a armor of hardened ice. Water's solid. This prism sand was due to a special ability of Shukaku that neither of them had previously known about. It was discovered while he was training with the Akatsuki. A few years ago a movie series had been rather popular. It was called "Pricess Fuun and the 7 colored chakra."

Shukaku's abilities were similar to this. His chakra was neither blue nor red. It was clear. Thus it reflected the entire spectrum. With the year that they'd had to train Gaara had unlocked 5 colors of his spectrum.

There were still several colors to unlock with new and no doubt more powerful rewards for their activation. And he was looking forward to unlocking them after the war was over.

If he survived that is.

Which brings us back to the problem at hand. The sand techniques were designed to use sand. The elemental bonus did increase his sand's power but against B class apparitions it wasn't as absolute a defense as he'd hoped it would be.

Gaara had stood there smiling arrogantly as the demon rushed at him and drew back to hit him. The sand was already swirling violently around him. He stood there with his hands in his pockets and closed his eyes widening his smirk as the demon came closer to hitting the swirling wall of prism sand.

And then something happened that shouldn't have. He felt a sharp pain on his cheek causing him to open his eyes wide just as he went flying across the grassy plain.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakumo exploded into a kawarami log. The demon looked to the left where the ninja was descending with his blade drawn. He brought it down and the demon caught him wrist throwing him to the side. Sakumo skid to a stop shooting up several blades of grass. Then he flipped up on his hands and sprung to a crouched position with his hands in a special seal. He smiled and called out:

"**Weapon Infusion no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly his eyes took on the white glow from his chakra and the metallic blade of the sword the demon had stolen from him began to glow white. Suddenly it shot down slicing the creatures chest open. He widened his eyes. "W-what he called out in surprise."

Sakumo merely smiled and continued making his sword slice the demon several more times. He was using his chakra to control the weapon by infusing his own will into it. Since the demon had grabbed the weapon and disarmed Sakumo the bladed weapon was already past his guard.

There was nothing he could do but be sliced to ribbons by the searing white hot blade. He made sure to slice a gash on the chest repeatedly so as to open it deeper and deeper.

It then shot to the waiting palm of Sakumo and cooled down instantly. The sliced creature stumbled forward in surprised pain. Sakumo then attached 10 explosive notes to a kunai and shot it into the exposed gash on his chest. "You may be hard on the outside but I bet your insides blow up quite nicely."

The creature widened it's eyes just as the fuses burnt out. He exploded from the inside out spraying body parts and blood all over the area covering everything including Sakumo and the rest of the demons. This by luck managed to cause one of the larger demons to slip on a piece of slippery intestine and gave Kin the chance to use her chain technique:

"**Constricting Serpent!"**

The chain snaked it's way wrapping around the body of the large off balance demon and when she pulled the chain constricted tearing the large body to shreds.

Sakumo then turned to see how the others were doing. Kin was fairing fairly well. Then he turned to Gaara. The sight he saw shocked him to say the least.

Gaara just stood there smiling like a moron as the creature came closer.

Then the idiot closed his eyes obviously expecting his sand to absorb the damage. Well surprise, surprise, the demon punched through the swirling sand like it was rice paper and broke the little snot's jaw.

Sakumo did a double take_. No.. He couldn't have been that stupid. _

But indeed Gaara was flying backwards most likely with a broken jaw.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Gaara was in a rather strange situation. Nothing had ever been able to touch him before Naruto and Lee. Now he had his jaw crushed and he'd just stood there letting him do it. He sighed.

Deidara had been right. He relied on his sand too much. His Tai-jutsu was abysmal. However. They had been working on that. And he did have one ace up his sleeve. Forcing his chakra enhanced prism sand to a purple hue he landed making a small crater in the grassy field.

He slowly rose. His eyes scanned for the large demon who'd attacked him but he didn't see him. Suddenly a voice came from behind him. "Are you perhaps looking for me child?"

Gaara quickly turned around and slid into stance. He curved his fist upward and lashed out as the sand formed it's own assault. The demon laughed as it caught Gaara's fist and the sand blasted him.

He threw the small boy into the air and the sand followed him. The creature shot up and thrust his arm out stabbing the chest of the boy in mid air. Gaara suddenly began to turn to a pile of purple sand. The irritated demon looked down and saw that the real Gaara had gone underground and was now coming out of it. He already had his hands forming the seals and then he called out;

"**Desert Coffin!"**

The sand suddenly rose up out of the swirling clone and constricted around the demon. A gigantic blast of chakra exploded outward as waves of red energy rippled through the sand dropping it lifelessly to the ground. Gaara widened his eyes. These B class demons were strong enough to resist the Desert Coffin.

The demon smirked calmly. "Well are we more worthy of your time?" Gaara narrowed his eyes. "I am not going to die here." he said simply.

Kin nodded looking at Sakumo. They were going to have to work together. He was about to join her in her fight when something grabbed his leg. His eyes widened in disbelief. The demon he'd blown up from the inside out was grabbing his leg!

"What the hell!" "Y-you're dead!"

The deformed blob of flesh and body parts was actually moving. "D-dammit.. These things.. Are.."

He grit his teeth. He kicked the blob off him and jumped into the air forming 6 hand seals he shouted out his attack just as he landed.

"**White Blaze Inferno no Jutsu!" **

As he handed he held his hand in the sixth hand seal which involved grabbing his wrist from the left side and pulling down. Then a blaze of white flaming chakra erupted from around him shooting along the ground.

It formed a lake of flaming chakra with him generating the center and it incinerated the demon blob before it could finish regenerating. As well as burning the one who Kin had mutilated. Gaara's fight was too far away to be affected by it though.

Also the attack was among his most draining techniques. He shook his head feeling dizzy and dropped to his knees. "Damn.. I'm spent.. That.. wasn't such a good idea." Kin had a little less than half of her chakra left. And there were still 2 more B class Demons to deal with.

Gaara had one so she'd have to take the other. She pulled her chain to her and began swinging it above her head preparing for her final fight with the demon in front of her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Meanwhile Gaara used his sand to propel himself into the air and land a punch on the surprised demon. He hadn't expected Gaara to fight him in the air. Once the surprise wore off though he was able to easily counter the sand boy's attacks. He didn't notice the constant barrage of the boys sand as it drenched him time and again. A simple flare of chakra was all it took to dispel it.

Gaara was running out of chakra rapidly. The fight was one sided. He would try to attack then the demon would counter go on the offensive and it would take all of his chakra to survive the insane assaults.

But as the fight wore on he began to notice some results. The attacks were slowing down. He found that avoiding them was becoming easier. Suddenly the boy ducked down lower than usual to avoid a slash and rolled between the larger creatures legs. Then he twisted and shot off to the left now behind the surprised demon. Gaara finished his seals and called out:

"**Incomplete Desert Funeral**!"

A blast of sand upward shot up in the form of a bowl. This was similar to his desert funeral but it used less chakra and would catch him off guard as he wouldn't expect these tactics. The bowl rose up to meet the demon and consumed him in it. Flaring his chakra he expected the sand to be dispelled like usual. Instead the chakra only caused the bowl to spin faster and crush him further. Seeing that chakra wasn't working he decided to use strength. He punched a hole in the sand and rippped exiting through the hole he made before it closed up again.

Gaara narrowed his eyes. He hadn't expected the demon to get it so quick. He was supposed to waste some more chakra. Still the sand had served it's purpose. The demon landed and began charging at the sand boy. Gaara dodged and grabbed the extended arm. Using it's own weight he flipped the demon through the air. As he was flying upside down Gaara shot forward and called out:

"**Desert Fist Style: Sandstorm!" **

Gaara's hands began to glow with the colorless chakra of Shukaku and as the demon was flying forward upside down he lashed out in a blur of hand strikes.

"Ya ah ya ya ya ya ah ah ah!" The sound of the powerful blows connecting with the chest of the up side down creature resounded through the entire area.

Kin turned to look in surprise at Gaara. She'd seen him in the Chuunin exam and the way he fought was pretty hands off. She didn't even know he knew Tai-jutsu. But there was no room for question as the wide eyed boy continued his pounding assault.

This wasn't a random set of punches either. He executed kicks and knees along with his elbows and palm strikes at random. But the methods he was using in his attacks were not that of a novice. They were that of a martial artist.

Gaara continued striking and suddenly whipped his arm around in a hook like motion sending the flying body of the demon into a rising knee.

The blow sent the demon into the air where Gaara finished by back flip kicking him high into the air and landed in a basic stance. He watched as the demon landed with a crash about 50 feet away never taking his eyes off his opponent.

Suddenly the form on the ground blurred as Gaara opened his mouth wide as blood and white spit shot out. The demon lifted Gaara on his fist and brought his left leg in a roundhouse kick sending him flying.

Gaara had barely seen the movement from 50 feet away and put his open palm on his stomach to soften some of the force. As a result his hand was now broken and he'd had his knuckles embedded into his chest. But compared to the alternative of being impaled on the creatures arm...

He formed a wall of regular soft sand to cushion his fall. He dropped to the ground slamming into a tree coughing up blood his arm now hanging limply at his side. The demon rushed at him at incredible speeds but just as he was about to be hit the creature was mysteriously knocked back. Gaara blinked as he saw that a Northern soldier demon had jumped in to save him. How much time he could buy...

Gaara didn't think he'd be able to move for at least another day even with Shukaku's healing factor. "D-damn.. I hope it kicks in soon..."

The northern soldier was already getting torn apart. His arm was missing but he continued fighting with the same level of vigor that he'd first shown. The B class demon was slowing down considerably now and appeared to be dizzy and having trouble staying balanced.

Gaara smiled. It was working. Finally with a terrific explosion of energy the northern demon was incinerated and Gaara barely brought up a sand shield which was knocked away easily. As the dust settled the demon was breathing heavily. He turned to look at the sand boy laying there helpless on the ground.

Gaara was completely out of chakra. His body felt like it was made of iron. He couldn't move a muscle a large percentage of his bones were broken and he'd lost no small amount of blood.

Then why.. Was he smirking...

The demon took a step forward then suddenly he coughed and something came out. A mysterious black substance. He blinked in surprise. It was.. Blood. "W-what have you done to me.. Human!"

Gaara smiled weakly. "There was a reason I chose to use purple chakra for my attacks." The demon took another step and full out puked as his black blood shot up and mixed with his inners.

"Curse you! y-you poisoned me!" Gaara nodded. "I knew that most of the elements that would work against shinobi wouldn't affect you so I chose the one element that would.. But... still the poison will kill a Jounin in less than 5 minutes.

And I piled it on you in almost everything I did.. And you moved around spreading it.." The demon stopped puking and attempted to move again and fell on his face.

He roared he felt the poison killing him. "Y-you treacherous little..." he never finished. His eyes went a dull white. He could regenerate all he wanted. But poison would still kill him.

Suddenly Gaara heard a falling sound. Looking up slowly he was met with a raining hail of debris consisting of blood, organ pieces, bone fragments, and others. Gaara blinked a few times and managed a glance over to Kin. He nodded as his head dropped down and he lost consciousness.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kin yanked her bloody chain back in. Gaara was dealing with the demon he'd been fighting the whole time. They were obviously at a much higher level than the Northern forces. But, assuming that Gaara could kill his opponent, the last one was weakened from fighting the majority of the Northern C class apparitions. She narrowed her eyes. _I hope it's enough.. _

She looked over to check on Gaara and she saw he was pounding the living crap out of the demon he was fighting. She shook her head then turned her attention back to her own fight.

Kin lashed her chain out in a sneak attack. The chain sliced through the creatures arm dropping it to the floor. He growled in fury and turned to Kin.

She pulled her chain back sending it swinging back and jingling the bells as it returned. She formed a set of seals with her free hand. The bells began to ring as they passed near the demon's ears.

Kin knew that a basic gen-jutsu like she was used to using wouldn't work on a creature like this. But.. He had increased hearing. So she could use that against him. This technique would make a normal shinobi deaf in about 2 minutes of exposure. But since this thing had about 100 times human hearing it would probably take even less. The creature widened his eyes and screeched in pain. Kin brought back her chain and slammed it into the ground.

It shot up out at the feet of the preoccupied demon. Wrapping around the feet of the demon Kin yanked the chain back intending to drag it underground. It didn't budge. "Shit.. This thing weighs too much."

She growled and yanked again this time using the stationary demon as a grappling hook point. She shot at it but by now he had seen who it was that had attacked him. And he wasn't happy.

He swatted at her as she flew at him. She twisted and slipped through the fingers of the gigantic demon using them to push off higher. Then she landed on his head and flipped down to his nose. Jumping up again she planted a kick right square in his eye. She widened her eyes when she found that even a booted kick to the eye hadn't so much as fazed him. The top of the red iris was covered as it narrowed it's eyes.

She jumped back and launched a kunai with an explosive note at the eye and it exploded. Using the explosion to propel herself back wards she whipped her chain back and it coiled around her as she was about to land. Suddenly she was caught in a bone crunching grip.

"Oh shit.."

The creature had one eye closed as she had kunai exploded it. Laughing mercilessly he threw her into the air s his jaws clamped around her. She dodged the crushing jaws inside of his mouth and then she had to contend with the thrashing tongue.

She wrapped her chain around the tonsil and used it to swing over the tongue and down the throat. She didn't care where she went just as long as it was away from the deadly tongue. She began to notice the stench of the demon's insides. She moved along with the muscles in it's throat as any other meal would.

But.

She was not any other meal.

And when the final opening opened to drop her into the swirling stew of undigested material that comprised the stomach she held on with her chain and threw a set of Kunai at an opening.

It sensed the pain and opened wide in response. During this time she shot through the opening and made it into a blood stream. Now she had to hold her breath as she swam through the liquid filled tunnels. As she was about to collapse from lack of air she saw a opening and she stabbed frantically with her kunai to get it to open.

Finally prying it open enough to squeeze through she did and landed along with some of the blood from the tunnel. She gasped taking in as much of the putrid air as she could. She nearly lost consciousness because off the smell but she managed to stand up and check her surroundings.

Suddenly a smile formed on her soft feminine features. In front of her lay a red pulsing object connected with several red cords and veins pumping into and out of it.

"I don't know how I managed to get here.. But.. I know what I'mma do now." she checked her inventory. She had ten explosive notes left and 5 kunai. Smiling she took all 10 and hurriedly attached them to the pulsing heart. Then she looked around for some cover.

She found a hardened bone casing on the ridge of the chamber walls. Shaking her head she sighed and formed the horse, tiger and otter handseals.

"**Katon Buratami** **no Jutsu**!"

A stream of fire basted out from the gap made by her fingers and caught the 10 enhanced explosive notes attached to the beating heart. Kin then made a mad dash for the bone casing. Jumping in she channeled all her remaining chakra into a shield around her. time seemed to slow down. But when the fuses burned out. It sped up again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatake Sakumo sat on his ass breathing heavily trying to get enough chakra to go help/avenge that Kin girl. She'd been eaten by her opponent. A truly horrible way to go.

And it appeared that she'd given the creature some indigestion as he was now holding his chest and roaring. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he began to shake. The shaking became more violent and then...

It blew up. And I mean it really blew up.

Guts, torrents of blood, half digested slop, insides, brains, pieces of organs, bile, and other liquids all rose up in a wave of raining debris.

Now neither Sakumo or Gaara had the strength or speed to get out of the way in time so Gaara sitting down slumped against a tree and Sakumo also sitting breathing heavily were met with the full force of the exploded remains.

Now covered in sticky, slimy, putrid debris Gaara passed out from exhaustion. Sakumo passed out from the smell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kin punched with a sound enforced blast and shattered the bone casing. Or what was left of it. Miraculously it held up. She blinked a few times in utter amazement.

She'd wanted to kill the thing not blow him into confetti. The destruction of the heart had caused a chain reaction and used his own chakra as well as his blood as a bomb.

And since blood travels through every part of the body the entire body was subject to the explosions. So now Kin stood along with her two unconscious fellow shinobi in a puddle of soupy insides. They were all covered with blood and slop. Her long black hair was dripping with white and yellow creme.

She knew that if she took off her scratched sound forehead protector then she would be able to wring it out as the blue material had soaked up the fluids. She let out a small laugh as she looked with one eye open and her clothing tattered and drenched. She sat down in the slop and fell back letting herself lay down in it.

She took in a large breath of fresh air and sighed. This was disgusting but at least they were alive. "Okay Naruto.." she whispered. "We did our part..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kisame looked at Zabuza and shook his head. "This aint good." The man with the bandaged face mask growled in agreement. Rikimaru shook his head. "My chakra is at less than half." "I might be able to pull off a supplementary level jutsu and then I'm spent."

Kisame rolled his eyes. "Well this is gonna suck.. Dying like this."

Zabuza looked around him. There was nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. And about 400 pissed off B class apparitions coming at them at incredible speeds. Not to mention that the odd rumbling was getting louder.

Kisame held his Samehada out in front of him. "Well I aint goin out like a bitch.. I'm takin as many of those little freaks with me as possible!"

Zabuza smiled. "Well.. I suppose I'll just have to kill more than you then.."

The rumbling in the background was getting louder by the second. Zabuza finally lost his patience. "What the hell is that infernal noise!"

Kisame turned around his jaw dropping in disbelief. "Uh.. Zabuza.. You might wanna take a look at this..." Just as they were speaking the 400 charging demons got within range to attack and stopped. Their eyes went wide. Then they turned around and began to run back.

Rapidly.

Zabuza turned around and his eyes widened in amazement. There rushing at them was a tidal wave. And as far as he could see it was made up of nothing but.. Blood and body parts.

Zabuza began to laugh. "Well.. It looks like I won't be dying after all.." He jumped up into the air and flew at the wave of blood. Kisame screamed at him. "Zabuza you maniac! What do you think you're doi.. Oh.. Damn, ha ha I see.."

Zabuza had taken his gigantic sword and at the last second placed it beneath him. Kisame taking the hint did the same while Rikimaru decided that the best supplemental technique now would be to go underground. This was mainly because he didn't feel like having being killed in a giant wave of blood.

Meanwhile...

Kisame looked at Zabuza. "So tell me do you have any experience whatsoever surfing?" Zabuza laughed. "Of course.. As a child it was one of my 2 favorite hobbies." Kisame raised an eyebrow as he turned going with the shifting wave as it crashed over the cliff and barreled onto the land. "What was your other one?"

Zabuza grinned maniacally. "Killing."

Now as the wave of blood shifted and blasted over the land rushing non stop as it had been since it's creation it was constantly feeding Zabuza's blade. The blade was glowing red with a dark aura. It crackled with bolts of electrical energy.

This did not go unnoticed by Zabuza. "I told you we were'nt going to die.." Kisame rolled his eyes. "Please, what are the chances of a tidal wave made of blood coming and supercharging your sword!"

Zabuza smiled. "Well.. It did.. So who cares where it came from or how lucky I am... the fact remains.. When I finally get off this wave I'm going to be unstoppable." All the while his blade was shaking with power and built up energy.

Soon the wave overtook the demons all 400 of them.

Along with the northern forces. And as any surfer will tell you. It doesn't matter how good you are eventually you will wipe out. And so Zabuza and Kisame couldn't take the next shift and they toppled off their swords and grabbing the handles they were thrown into the gigantic tsunami.

The wave had lost a good dal of it's power sice it's intial forming and this set of demons slowed it down and when it finally hit the forest they were fighting in before it finally broke down exploding the chakra enhanced blood all over the entire area.

Finally leveling down to a 15 foot deep lake of blood a set of trees rose up out of the crimson mass. The demons that survived being caught in the wave slowly rose to the top. They stood on top of the blood to search for signs of their opponents. And slowly a set of bubbles turned into a rising blob coming to the bloody surface.

As more and more fell away the form was revealed to be humanoid. As even more fell away it could be seen that it was a man. A man with a very large sword pulsing red and crackling with red bolts of energy.

Dripping with blood Zabuza rose and opened his eyes setting the intense onyx balls on the creatures before him. He let out a animalistic smile. His eyes growing wide a small patch of dry ground could be seen as a bowl of swirling blood was left where he was once standing.

He may be chakra-less but he had his sword skills. And with the power of his blade at the moment that was more than enough to deal with his opponents. He shot through parting the bloody lake making walls of blood on either side of him as he shot at them with incredible speed.

In an instant he had decapitated the closest demon to him and stabbed through another one slicing upward to remove his sword from his body. Then Zabuza jumped up and sliced again. And again. And again. He was felling demons by the 30's and 40's a second.

His deadly skills were on exhibition for all to witness and cower at. Rikimaru and Kisame were in no position to help him. They were both drained and battered from the wave of blood consuming them.

Hey sat resting on a branch of a tree high above the slaughter. Looking down in amazement and admiration the two shinobi smiled. Zabuza the Demon of the Hidden Mist.. There was nothing fancy about the attacks. They were basic and primal yet fluent and elegant. A paradox. He didn't notice the blood or the cries. He lost himself in the feeling.

This...

This was something he hadn't felt since the academy. Those idiotic ninja that had thought they could pick on him just because he had opted not to take their stupid classes at the academy. It felt good to dish it out on them. And this.. Was even better.

These.. Monsters.. Were falling by the 100's and he was the cause of it.

He laughed insanely. "Yes! This is it.. The rush I've been searching for!" It had taken a total amount of 5 minutes to kill the entire group. He stood panting heavily. His body told him to stop in capital letters.

But his mind and his spirit... they had other plans. He water walked on top of the blood and went to a tree.

Climbing it drained the last bit's of his chakra and he collapsed next to Kisame on a branch. He embedded his sword still cracking with red bolts of unused energy in the trunk of the tree.

He sighed finall relaxing. "You realize that we probably just killed the entire opposition."

"Yeah." mumbled Kisame. Zabuza chuckled softly. "Well then I suppose we completed our mission...

I wonder if Haku is winning?" Kisame turned his head to watch as Zabuza looked off with a distant look on his face. He smiled a toothy shark grin. "You like that kid huh.. You're gettin soft Zabby.."

Zabuza snorted not turning around. "Haku is a weapon. It's in by best interest that he survives.. Otherwise he would be useless.."

Kisame chuckled. "Riiighhht." "You're gettin REALLY soft.."

Zabuza sighed and leaned back against the trunk watching the swirling mist's comprising the sky of the Makai. He snorted but this time he didn't deny it...

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi was a spy. But there had been some complications. A brigade was there when it wasn't supposed to be. And now he and his counterintelligence group were fighting a land unit from the western continent.

They were not equipped nor trained to handle this situation and had only managed to survive two days by getting out a call for reinforcements and by running and hiding. And every time they were found again their numbers were reduced.

Itachi had been forced to use the Mangekyou in almost every encounter just to buy enough time to get run away. He hadn't had the time to replenish his chakra since they had been running and hiding almost non-stop.

The western demons were trackers. So they couldn't stay hidden in one place for long. Now he was resting against an underground cavern so basic it made the old Akatsuki lair seem like something straight out of MTV's Cribs.

He sighed. If they didn't get some reinforcements soon they were going to be in trouble. He turned to a younger female demon who was trying to strategize possible attack points. She looked tired. Itachi shrugged, "I doubt it really matters where they attack we won't be able to take them even if we know and if we try to run they'll track us.."

She looked over at him sighing. "Yes.. But otherwise.. I feel useless.. It gives a sense of..reason." Itachi closed his eyes and leaned back against the rock wall. Suddenly a call came out. "We need to leave.. They're here. Itachi sighed opening his eyes. "That was actually a little longer this time.. Must be losin their touch.." He activated his Sharingan then switched to the second level Mangekyou.

Now he could react almost as fast as a B class demon. This should be enough to get away. He hoped.

They all shot out at different exits. And lucky him there was a demon waiting for him. He was close lined by the waiting demon. Landing on his hand he shot his legs up and caught the demon on the chin.

He sprug backwards onto his feet and then jumped up and kneed the stunned demon in the face. Worn down even if only a little, he was now somewhat susceptible to Mangekyou level gen-jutsu.

He activated his technique and said calmly: "For the next 48 hours you will see looped over and over Teletubbies the movie: Tinky Winky meets Patrick and Spongebob..."

The demon's eyes widened in horror. A cry of "Noooooooo!" rang out. Itachi used this as a chance to escape and meet up with the survivors of this escape. He ignored the curses and pain filled cry's of the demon behind him.

He's set it up so that the air around him were the screens. He couldn't escape. Chuckling slightly he met up with the others. He noted that the female demon he'd spoken with earlier was missing.

Like vapor in the air people came and people left. One minute she was there talking to him. The next...

Sighing he deactivated his Mangekyou they should be safe so long as they kept moving. For now.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya was snoring rather loudly. He had woken up a day or two ago and said that was a good sleep. Then he'd eaten trained and gone back to sleep.

Orochimaru had had and interesting chat with the Yondaime Hokage. The man known as Kayaku. And now they were in a Northern Generals room being briefed on their new points in the war. Jiraiya had remarked that the meeting was "stupid and boring" so he'd nodded off. The general looked irritated but said nothing.

"Now then... the North is not winning but we are not losing either thanks to your help." "As far as we know the west and East have no connection to one another nor do they seem to have any conflicts.

This merely means that whatever the situation is we haven't discovered it yet." "At the moment one of the more pressing matters at hand is the complications of the spy group we sent out."

"Among them a Uchiha Itachi.. Who has sent a reinforcements call.."

"If they have acquired the information they were assigned to then they could answer the connection between the East and West that we've been searching for."

"Thus it is imperative that as much of the team as possible is brought back."

At the mention of his students name Kayaku immediately raised his hand. "I Kayaku Yondaime Hokage of the village Kohona volunteer to go."

The demon general nodded. "Alright. There is a team already in the making being sent, you may join them." Some of the higher Jounin that had come to accompany the Yondaime stood up. "We will also request to go ..it is out duty to watch over Hokage-sama."

Kayaku turned to the advanced Jounin. He sighed. It had been his wish to go alone. He hadn't wanted anyone else to risk their lives in this endeavor but the village had insisted that if he went he take some advanced Jounin. _Mmmm.. Why did I have to go back to the village in the first place... _

He had gone back to Kohona to inform them that the year was almost up and he would be going into the actual war soon.

During this time it was demanded that he take some Jounin to at least watch over him. As for the Jounin. He had no doubt that they were assigned to protect him. He also had no doubt that they would be absolutely outclassed.

But there was another reason for this request.

Itachi.

The Jounin were among the greatest Kohona had to offer. And among them were the parents of Itachi. Fugaku and Mikoto.

They were worried about their son. The "protect the Hokage" excuse was just a cover. Knowing this he couldn't really refuse them. They'd disobey and sneak on anyway or something.

He sighed. "Alright they can go along with me." The Jounin nodded. The others probably were going along with him to protect him or at least try to. The transport arrived and along with the Northern reinforcements they boarded and prepared to go retrieve the spy group.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi knew this was it. They had been running for 3 days. This time there would be no one else to take the fall so they could get away. It was down to 5. A group of 5. He'd known last night that it was time to fight.

He'd popped a few soldier pills and gotten a good nights sleep. And when they'd found them in the morning. They were met with a fully rested and recuperated

Uchiha Itachi.

The first Leader of the Akatsuki. Itachi now stood down his opponents.

The demon's roared and charged at him. One of them hit and the body poofed into a log. A log with a explosive tag Kunai stuck in it.

Upon blowing up the surprised demon was unprepared as a set of chakra land mines blew up killing him. Another set of exploding shuriken flew at them they dodged and they hit the ground behind the now crouching demons.

The explosion knocked the demons forward and into a punch from Itachi. Smiling he flared up his dark flaming aura. And called out. **"Dark Dragon Flame!"**

The swirling black tendrils of chakra surrounded him. He had remembered the previous leader of the Akatsuki using these flames to fight. But even he hadn't mastered it to the extent that Itachi had. The punch incinerated the demons he'd hit before shooting off in spasm of dark black energy.

He slowly floated to the ground. Naruto had taught him to fly. And he used it for mostly descent. The landing was much easier and less chakra consuming than actually flying around. He shot forward with his hand drawn back.

Then he released a huge blast of fiery energy and pushed the larger demons back and then he blurred out using the afterimage.

The burned demons turned to see the cause of their pain standing on the head of a fallen demon finishing his hand seals. Itachi smirked and called out:

"**Fire Element: Katon Gekijou Ku Hitsu Doragon!"**

_(Blazing Fury of the 9 headed Dragon)_

This was a jutsu originally designed by Naruto, but Itachi had played with it and made it his own. When Naruto preformed it the fire would be red. Also the jutsu would begin by making 9 blazing red chakra tails on his lower back. These tails would then change shape and shoot up forming dragon heads.

However, Itachi had no connection with a 9 tailed demon so his version was a little different. After calling out his jutsu he made a ball of swirling black fire similar to a rasengan in appearance.

Then the ball would grow as Itachi gave it more room until it was the size of Itachi himself. During this time any attacks made against him were nullified. Then out of the ball dark heads would form.

These heads would take on the shape of dragon's and then shoot up and lash out to attack.

And so they did. And Itachi still smirking watched as the mighty demons were reduced to fodder before his dragon attack.

The great forms were torn apart by the dragon's thrusts. And like the normal elemental dragons they attacked by ramming and biting. But unlike the usual they were multi headed. Nine heads simultaneously lashing and biting until nothing was left on the battlefield.

Itachi smirked. As long as his attack was going there was no reason why he couldn't attack as well. He rushed forward his dark flame blazing. His Mangekyou charged up to level 3 and he could predict the movement of up to B class apparitions. His Sharingan eyes gained several dots all around the edges of his crimson iris.

He formed a set of seals and watched as his dragons lashed out time and again at supersonic speeds one of them went underground to go after the ones trying to escape subterraneanly. Itachi saw this and smirked. He shot up into the air and landed using his doton.

"**Earth Style: Quaking Tremors no Jutsu!"**

The earth he'd hit began to move as if in a wave. It actually rippled spiking out and tearing several gaps in the crust. It also tripped the demons making them easier targets for his Dragons.

The two combined assaults were obliterating the demons but they were also taking their toll on the Sharingan user.

Itachi was burning through his insane chakra reserves at units a second. The 3rd level of the Mangekyou, the 9 dragon's, and the jutsu's he was doing were all contributing to his imminent chakra drain. Soon he would be completely out. Then he'd be completely vulnerable.

The other 4 were doing their part but there was still an entire ground division that they were dealing with. Dodging around the swipe of a demon who'd gotten too close he was beginning to feel the strain of the 3rd level of Mangekyou.

He swept the demon off his feet and plunged a kunai through it before blasting a stream of fire at the head of the creature. Then he rolled to the side and dropped his eyes to the second level of Mangekyou.

This helped but he was till burning through chakra with the dragon and eye jutsu's going simultaneously. Finally he caught a break.

The majority of the demons had been pinned up against each other and the dragons took them out in one set of lashes. With the remaining demons confused at the sudden drop in their numbers they were easy pickings for the dragons and the other demons.

Just as the dragons attacked however they dissipated. "Damn.. I-I cant keep the jutsu goin.. Not enough chakra.."

He took a few steps back his Mangekyou level two slipping back to level one. It seemed as if the battle would be over soon.

That is until a horrible screeching sound echoed through the small rocky area. Itachi looked over with trepidation as the screeching increased in volume.

Reinforcements.

But not the ones for him. They were from the East.

"Damn.. It doesn't look like I'm gonna make it out of this one.." the other 4 looked on in similar horror. Itachi blinked a few times.

His Magekyou level one was actually straining his eyes. Chuckling dryly he dropped back to normal Sharingan. At that level he was ok but it wouldn't help much against the speed of the eastern forces.

The wave hit and immediately attacked. He remembered the attack his brother had used. He still had a percentage of the dark flame active. Perhaps the… what was it... Chidori.. Would be of some use.

His Sharingan had recorded it as it seemed to be his little brothers new favorite technique. Also considering he'd attempted to defeat Naruto and Kayaku's Rasengan with it.. He must be fairly confident in it's effectiveness.

He grabbed his wrist as he'd seen done and copied the move exactly then charged forward with the chirping chidori blazing with blue electrical energy.

The nearest demon bitchslapped him sending Itachi flying into a wall of rock, the Chidori instantly snuffed like a candle. "D-damn.. That's the last time I take techniques from my foolish little brother..

Who the hell thought that up!" "No wonder it didn't beat the Rasengan..

That technique is ridiculous.. It wouldn't kill a A class **ninja **let alone a **demon!**" He slowly stood shakily. He'd wasted precious chakra on that stupid thing. And it sounded annoying too.

With nothing else to work with he fired up his dark flame and charged forward with his Sharingan activated. The nearest demon attempted to again slap him but Itachi predicted it and dodged to the side then rolled under and tore the creatures legs off. Then he shot up and delivered several punches to the falling body.

Before turning to block a kick from another demon. The kick sent him flying but he'd stopped the majority of the force. Using the force to propel him further he began forming seals for the grand fireball jutsu but halfway through his vision blurred for a second then went back to normal.

Itachi blinked. Stopping his seals as he twisted and landed on his heels settling down. His eyes had returned to normal. Not the Sharingan normal. Normal normal.

Translation: the basic Sharingan required too much Chakra to use.

Second translation: He was screwed. He was screwed big time.

Now without his bloodline to help him he was going to have to rely on his other senses. Kayaku-sensei was right. And if he had been in this situation a year ago he would be in a lot more trouble than he was. Which was quite a good amount as it was.

But for a year he'd trained his other senses to help balance the Sharingan. And that training was saving his life. He heard the rushing of the punch. _Dodge to the left, duck, jump to avoid the sweep, there an opening.. Kick! _

His eyes were closed as he fought on hearing and scent and touch alone. Every dodge, every block and every strike was all thanks to Kayaku and Hidu's training.

Every second he survived was thanks to the work he'd put in during that year. If he did make it out of this he resolved to thank them profusely.

Now fighting without his Sharingan he was forced to rely on his Tai-jutsu and it wasn't working too well against the multiple demons.

Itachi was slammed into the ground from behind and rolled just in time to avoid being stomped. He twisted popping up and punched springing forward.

His wrist was caught and the demon pulled him in closer he took a knee to the ribs. He coughed up white and red as he doubled over on the creatures arm. Then the demon threw him up and kicked him sending the body of Itachi flying through the air.

He knew landing was going to hurt. He closed his eyes waiting for the impact. Suddenly he felt something solid and kind of.. Squishy.

He opened his eyes in surprise and they met with the brilliant blue eyes of his teacher.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kayaku was traveling on Gamabunta. They had reached the area where Itachi had given the request and found nothing.

He had no idea where to even start looking. Obviously they were running away and trying to hide. But that wasn't going to last forever. And it made him harder to find. Kayaku shook his head.

This was pointless. There was almost no way of knowing where they were.

And he wasn't going to find him just hopping around on Gamabunta. It's not like he was just going to drop out of the sky and land at his feet or something.

As if on cue a black blur could be seen flying through the sky. Kayaku watched somewhat in a daze as the body of his pupil crashed onto the head of Gamabunta.

The Frog Boss cried out in pain. "**Damn.. Kayaku that stung!" **

The yellow haired man smiled. "Of course.. I apologize Gamabunta-sama.." Then he picked Itachi up and helped him sit just as a demon blurred in front of him fist raised.

His instincts kicked in and Kayaku blasted through 5 hand seals not bothering to call out the name of his attack and the demon felt himself pelted with large air bullets. Several large dents in his skin appeared at random continuously until he dropped to the ground. (I'm thinking what Majin Vegeta did to the fat Buu)

Kayaku ordered Gamabunta to get them out now but the frog boss was already drawing his sword to stop a large bladed claw.

The Eastern forces were more powerful than the West. That much was clear.

Kayaku ducked to avoid a punch and used his Hiraishin no Jutsu so he and Itachi teleported away just as Gamabunta was overtaken and dispelled. As soon as he appeared he found in disbelief that a demon was already waiting for him at the drop point.

Instantly forming a Rasengan he charged at the demon tearing through his stomach. The demon was surprised but soon recovered and kneed forward. Kayaku stopped the blow with his palm and created another Rasengan at point blank range destroying the knee.

Then Kayaku pushed off from the force of the Rasengan and blew a set of fire bullets at the creatures face. Kayaku dropped down and swept the leg out from under the off balance demon and as he was falling he finished it off with a doton to create a set of spikes and impaled the creature halfway through falling to the ground.

All the while fighting he didn't notice the other demon come up and slam it's hammer fist into the back of Uchiha Itachi's head knocking him out and then picking him up and slapping him with their tail. The unconscious man went flying through the air and blasted across a small lake splitting the water as he flew.

He then crashed into a rocky cliff side on the other bank. Several demon came rushing at him but were stopped by a set of blurs.

When the demons looked down they say 2 humans standing in their path. These humans had black pants with matching black tops. The female had a short sleeved shirt while the male had a full long sleeved. They both had ninja gloves and green Jounin vests.

The woman had dark raven black hair. Her bangs were parted on either side of her face. The rest was falling behind her in a long black mane. Her dark brown eyes were glaring with determination. They both had blue headbands with a metal guard bearing the symbol of a leaf carved into it. The male also had black hair and a defined chin. They did not appear to be much of a threat.

The demon's snorted. "Step aside humans.. Unless you wish to be our next meal.." The woman narrowed her eyes further. "We will not.. That is our son.. And we are not going to back down until every last breath is gone!"

The demon smirked maliciously. "I see.. Very well.. I think I can accommodate you!" It launched forward and swiped at Mikoto.

The woman ducked and finished her seals. They were standing on the surface of the lake so there was plenty of water jutsu's that could be made from the surrounding area. She called out her jutsu:

"**Whirlpool Doma no Jutsu!" **

She released the exact amount of chakra needed for the attack and a large spinning area of water appeared under the swiping demon.

It roared as it was drug into the attack and spun around several times. Meanwhile Fugaku completed his own technique.

"**Water Explosion no Jutsu!" **

Smiling the man knocked the other demons into his wife's technique and they all met the same problem. Suddenly one of the stronger ones got irritated and decided to end it.

He roared out releasing a huge amount of chakra and the water stopped swirling as red bolts of chakra crackled on the water.

"Let me show you a proper Water technique Human!" The demon formed several unknown seals and released a huge amount of killer intent along with the red chakra that now crackled along the rising wall of water.

A huge wave was coming at them. And even if they dodged it.. Itachi was still behind them.. He'd drown!

"We have to stop it!" screamed Mikoto.

Fugaku nodded and they both began the same set of seals for the most powerful doton they knew.

"**Earth Mountain Barrier!**"

They dove down to the bottom of the lake and slammed the ground infusing it with chakra. Immediately two sets of mountains began shooting out of the earth as the two shinobi rode them to the surface.

Soon they rose out of the water high into the air and the wave of water was met with a large set of mountains as dams. This technique was the highest level doton that either of them knew and it was a Kage level technique.

Thus it drained them considerably. Panting heavily they rose and noticed with relief that Itachi was still unconscious laying against the rocky cliff side with no more damage than before. They turned again to face the demons.

The large creatures were now becoming irritated. "You impudent humans! Do you think you can survive! You think you will actually be able to save your son as you are!" "You're nothing but potholes!"

Uchiha Mikoto shook her head. "I don't care." "I will not let you hurt my son no matter what happens to me!"

"I may be just a pothole to you monsters.. But I'm gonna be one hell of a deep pothole!"

With that she flared her chakra up as high as she could and formed the seals for her fire special. Fugaku noted this and began his own special.

Mikoto screamed and blasted a wave of flaming chakra at the creatures knocking them back. Fugaku did the same. And they continued alternating between each other with blast of flame.

Their Sharingan blazing the two Uchiha's poured their very essence into every blast of flame.

And each time regardless of the level of demon, they were blown back. Again.. and again.. and again.

Meanwhile, the explosions of flame casting a colorful orange light across his tightened features Uchiha Itachi slowly began to stir.

He thought about what he'd done with his life. Though he always assumed that he'd not have the time to feel regret or contemplate his choices.

After all, he was a warrior. The only way he was going out would be in battle and the opponent would have to kill him quickly or he'd gain the upper hand and he'd be the one to survive.

And yet... here he was.. He recalled the many decisions and choices, mistakes and actions that he'd made over the course of his life.

He sat there not quite able to open his eyes and see the final end of his life. So instead he chose to reminisce. Perhaps for the first and last time.. to take the skeletons out of the closet and examine what he really was...

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Itachi..." "It's time to get u.. oh I see you're already up.. Well would you like some breakfast?"

Itachi turned to look at his mother with his piercing cold eyes. "No."

Mikoto sighed. "Well ok.. So what's that scroll you're reading?"

Itachi ignored her question and went back to reading it.

She sighed and knelt down beside her son. Cocking her head to the side she tried to read the letters he was scanning. Once she got the jist she smiled and said "Oh.. The Sharingan scrolls.. I see.. Are you interested in improving your usage of it?"

Itachi shrugged closing it. "Something like that.." "By the way do you know if father's coming home tonight?"

Mikoto sighed. "I don't think so honey.. There's been some pretty serious issues going on at the center and he said he might have to work late tonight.

The usual cold air returned to his features. "Oh.. I see."

She bit her lip. "You know.. Sasuke's been out there trying to get the Katon Goukakyuu for awhile.. Maybe you could help him out.."

Itachi looked out the window at his little brother. "Sasuke cannot see past what is right in front of him." "A shinobi must learn to read underneath the underneath yet he cannot see pas the surface.."

Mikoto smiled warmly. "That's true.. But how can a shinobi learn if there's no one to teach him?"

Itachi widened his eyes slightly. He settled back down and looked out the window again at Sasuke trying to get the seals right. He was focused and determined but he did not pay attention to anything but that technique.

Itachi sighed and walked past his mother and she heard the soft padding of feet before a door closed. Itachi walked out the door and over to his little bother sitting down panting from lack of chakra control.

Shaking his head he sat down beside him. Sasuke's eyes widened. "Onee-san!"

Itachi looked at Sasuke with lazy eyes. "Listen Sasuke, you need to learn to see past what is right in front of you.. Yes the fire jutsu requires the correct seals and the will power to do it."

"But, it also requires the proper amount of chakra." Sasuke looked completely lost. Sighing he decided to try to show him some control exercises. Mikoto stepped out to get the laundry from the clothesline when she saw a sight that made her heart skip.

Itachi and Sasuke were sitting there together... without fighting.

She slowly slipped back into the house to spy on them from the window undetected. Sasuke looked down, his head drooping. "Father showed it to me and I tried to perform it but.. I wasn't good enough.." "I.. couldn't measure.. up to you.."

Itachi blinked a few times. He looked off to the side. Sasuke.. You and I are similar but not the same.. If you are mastering this jutsu to impress father then..I would just stop now." "True strength comes from assessing, mastering and exceeding your own capacity.

Grinning he stood up. "Ok listen I'm going to show you a control exercise." "I want you to practice climbing trees."

Sasuke smirked. "I can do that." He then jumped up and wrapped his arms and legs around the trunk and began scooting upward. Itachi put his palm on his forehead.

"No Sasuke.. Do it without your hands." Sasuke blinked a few times in confusion and let go with his hands and he fell.

"Ahh Onii-san help!"

Itachi caught him and set him down all the while shaking his head. "Sasuke use your chakra next time..

Like this. Itachi walked over to the tree and without missing a beat simply started to walk up it with his arms crossed.

Sasuke smiled. "Wow.. Onii-san that's amazing!"

Itachi then continued to the top and turned around and walked back down. He turned to look at Sasuke. "Alright.. Now you try."

Sasuke nodded and ran up to the tree and tried to jump on it with his feet. He ended up kicking off of it. "No Sasuke use your chakra." Sasuke tried again and found that it cracked the bark a little but it didn't stick him to it. So he got that Sasuke look.

The one of determination and I'm gonna get this and until I do everything else is on the back burner. Itachi shook his head sighing.

"I give up" he muttered. His brother would never change.

He sat there watching him for awhile before the gate burst open. "Uchiha Itachi get your gear.. the Hokage has requested your immediate presence."

Itachi nodded. "Keep trying Sasuke.. You'll get it eventually then you should be able to do the Katon jutsu."

With these word his brother disappeared. Mikoto knew he must have come into the house at some point. Although she hadn't heard a sound. Even as a Jounin she knew that Itachi surpassed both her and her husband individually.

She went out to see Sasuke and she smiled as she saw him rigorously trying to complete the tree climbing exercise. Smiling she went back in brushing off her brown apron and getting some towels to clean the table after the breakfast dishes had been put away.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Night had come. The Hyuuga were restless. Hiashi was well aware of the tension between the main house and the Uchiha. The branch seemed to take a more reserved stance.

Still.. It was quiet all too quiet.

Meanwhile near the border of the Hyuuga estate a few Hyuuga Chuunin were seen walking near a bridge suddenly a kunai was embedded into one of the Chuunin's throat. The other immediately activated the Byakuugan.

A masked ninja ran at the Chuunin with a blade drawn to slice. Suddenly he vanished. From behind a clang was heard. The Chuunin turned around and surprise and found 2 masked ninja holding their blade's against each others.

Backing away he saw the two ANBU ninjas square off. "Who are you? How dare you interfere!" shouted a voice from the attacker.

Itachi blinked a few times. That voice.. It almost sounded familiar.. He shook this feeling off and activated his Sharingan.

Unknowns to him his opponent did the same. And then used the Shunshin no Jutsu to appear behind the ninja who'd interfered and he killed the second Chuunin and moved to continue to the compound.

Suddenly he was met with a kick in the ribs. This sent him falling backwards before rolling out of the way of a slice. The ANBU katanna sliced down again and the masked assassin dodged slash after slash. Suddenly it clicked in Itachi's mind. "You! Are you.. An Uchiha!

How dare you defile our name you traitor!"

The Assassin shook his head in confusion. "What are you talking about the clan agreed to this as a whole.. That's why Fugaku had the Police busy so they wouldn't interfere!" this remark hit home. _Is that why they gave me a A class mission that should have taken me longer to complete.. So I wouldn't be here to know about it.. The.. Entire clan.. But why! _

The attacker rushed in and delivered a punch to his gut while he was stunned and Itachi rolled off of it blocking a kick then a punch and ramming his opponent through the bridge guard into the Nakano river.

Itachi landed on top of the masked assassin and stood on the water lifting the dazed ninja up while forming a one handed set of seals.

"If the Uchiha clan is truly responsible for this then they will be brought to justice in their entirety.." He glared at the dazed ninja. Then he finished his seals and activated his water jutsu.

"**False Drowning no Jutsu!"**

He pushed the masked ninja's head under the water and fight as he may he could not break the hold as chakra swirled around his body then forced a large amount of water through his eye holes in his mask and in through his nostrils and mouth now open gasping.

He fought for about 45 seconds while Itachi held him firmly under the water. Finally the struggling stopped and the body went limp.

Itachi sighed relaxing and picked up the body checking to make sure he was dead. He turned him over on his back. Itachi removed his mask and deactivated his Sharingan.

He removed the assassins next.

Then he went pale and dropped the body watching as it sunk to the bottom of the river. "N-no.. I didn't.. I didn't know.. I..."

His eyes went wide and his body began to shake. Suddenly his vision began to blur as he felt himself about to puke.

He ran blindly temporarily unable to see. As he reached the bank he lost his control and fell into the water.

He wallowed and floundered his way to the bank collapsing on the ground.

"Oh shit!" "No.. I didn't know.. I.."

He puked several times as his eyes began to burn. He cried out in pain as he felt the burning increase by the second.

Finally just as he felt his eyes were going to burn up right there in their sockets he closed them and found that the burning began to lessen. He felt them becoming less painful and they almost seemed to be cooling off.

Opening them it was as if a layer of skin was torn off. When he finished opening his eyes he found that his vision had changed. It was like.. A... kaleidoscope.

"Mangekyou.." he muttered before feeling faint and slowly slipping into unconsciousness.

No more than a second later the boy rose again with a maniacal smile plastered on his face. "So.. The clan wishes to shame our name with blood.." "Then it is blood they shall have."

With that the wide eyed boy walked calmly to his friend Shisui's house and entered through a open window.

Using his Sharingan he forged a note in Shisui's handwriting saying that he was going to commit suicide. Then he decided to pay a visit to his dear old dad. The honorable leader of the Kohona Military Police.

Early Morning had now come.. and thus far he'd been unsuccessful in finding his father. Laughing insanely he headed back to his home. His eyes were the crimson Sharingan and yet he felt no chakra drain. He walked in and met his mother. He smiled wickedly at her. "Hellow mother." he said dripping with false sweetness. She looked at him in surprise and a bit of worry. "Itachi... are you ok?"

The young teen smiled. "Fine."

"You said father won't be back for awhile right.. I'll just wait for a bit then.." His mother nodded. "Um yes, well dinner is ready."

Itachi caught sight of Sasuke. "Hello little brother.." Sasuke immediately realized something was off.

"His onii-san wasn't like this. Something was wrong. After dinner which was eaten in silence

Itachi went out to sit on the porch. Sasuke followed.

"Dad's always going on about you all the time."

Itachi looked into the distance "Am I unpleasant?"

Sasuke was silent as he looked away.

He smiled. "That's not so bad.. Shinobi usually live as hated people..."

He turned his grin on Sasuke. "Heh, to be top notch is really something to think about. To have strength means to become isolated and become arrogant."

"Ah well we're just unique siblings.. In order to overcome our barriers you and I have to continue living together... even. If it means hating each other."

"That's what being an elder brother means."

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Is Itachi here? We need to talk!"

Itachi got up and opened the sliding door. "What is it everyone?"

Uchiha Tekka stood upright. " We had 2 men missing at last nights meeting."

Inabi came forward. "Why did you not come?"

he continued. "I understand that you've been occupied with various missions since you joined the ANBU." "However, we have no intention of treating you any differently."

Itachi closed his eyes. "I understand.. I'll be more careful from now on.. Please leave."

Tekka narrowed his eyes. "Yeah but before we do there's one more thing you need to answer.." "Regarding the suicide drowning of Uchiha Shusui in the Nakano River last night."

"He's the other one that didn't arrive.. I thought you two were like brothers.."

Itachi got a strange glint in his eye as he looked down. "I see, I haven't met with him recently.. That is sad to hear."

Inabi reached into his belt and pulled out a folded piece of paper.. "So we the Police force have decided to investigate this fully."

"This is his suicide note definitely written in his hand writing.. But someone with the Sharingan could easily have copied and forged it.."

"He was feared as Shisui of the mirage and as one of the Uchiha's most talented shinobi's he would do **any** mission for the clan. I doubt a man like him would leave something like this behind and die.."

Iatchi looked up revealing his strange glint for all to see. "It's not wise to judge other by your preconceptions and their appearances."

Tekka turned around. "I'll leave the will to you.. Take it to the ANBU and see that they investigate as well."

"Oh and I have inside sources in the ranks.. So if you try to hide anything, we'll know.."

Iatchi gripped the note at his side. "Why don't you be more direct?"

They stopped and looked back. Iatchi smiled his full Sharingan now active. "So you are suspicious of me?"

Sasuke gasped from his vantage point. Itachi looked back at him and sneered. "Yes brat!"

Tekka glared at the young boy. "Itachi if you betray the clan you will not go unpunished."

Suddenly Itachi kicked the group out the door and slid in the middle of them. "As I said before don't judge others simply by your preconceptions and their appearances."

"You assumed I'd be patient."

"The clan.. You all fail miserably to measure your own capacity and to see my own.. That is why you lie here."

"Stop Itachi!" a voice ordered. Turning around they saw it was Fugaku.

"What is wrong with you!"

Itachi smirked.. Nothing is wrong with me.. In order to reach the heights of my capacity.. I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan.."

Inabi stood. "Enough of this nonsense! If you continue we will have to take you to jail!"

At this Itachi fell to his knees. "It is not me who has killed Shisui but for the words I have spoken.. I am deeply sorry.."

Fugaku looked at Itachi and sighed. "He's under the direct command of the Hokage.. We don't have the jurisdiction to arrest him, and I will look after him as my responsibility.." "Let's go back inside son."

With that the others grudgingly left. And as they did Itachi lifted his head and as he did Sasuke caught the first glimpse of the eyes that would haunt his dreams. The Mangekyou.

That morning after he had shown his father the jutsu that he'd mastered thanks to Itachi's help. He went in to ask him for fulfillment of his promise. "Brother can we do shuriken training today?"

Itachi sighed. "I'm busy today.. You should ask father."

Sasuke frowned. "But you're the best at shuriken even a kid like me knows that.."

Itachi then playfully poked him in the head. "Forgive me Sasuke.. Another time."

He frowned as his brother walked out the door. Still he was smiling inwardly because he was starting to act like his old brother again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Itachi had been walking when he'd been found and dragged in for interrogation. He hadn't resisted. This was all going too easily for him.

"I'll ask you this one more time you little snot what do you know about the death of Shisui!"

Itachi smiled. Signifying the usual answer of "It appears he committed suicide."

Instead, this time however, he said something new. "You really want to know?"

The 3 looked at him sitting upright now attentive. "Yes."

The boy's smile widened. "Very well." he leaned in closer.

"It's a secret." he whispered.

Uchiha Yahiro roared in rage and grabbed Itachi out of the interrogation chair. "Tell or die!" he said through gritted teeth.

"You're no fun.." "Oh well I suppose it's not really going to matter if I tell you or not since the result will be the same."

Inabi slammed his hand into the table his Sharingan blazing. "What!"

Itachi took on a calm impassive look. "I killed him."

"Just like I'm going to kill you."

The 3 jumped back and immediately ran through their hand seals for fire jutsu's. their Sharingan's blazing they shouted obscenities at the boy tied up in the chair.

"You murderer! He was supposed to be your friend how could you!" Itachi smiled. "How?" "Hm.. Hm.. I'll show you." He opened his eyes wide and they took on a different pattern than the usual Sharingan.

Inabi stopped. "W-what the hell is that!"

Itachi smirked. "This is called the Mangekyou. It will be the last thing you ever see." The 3 blasted the boy with their jutsu's but even so they heard his unnatural cackling.

His insane laughter came from all around even as they blasted blast after blast of flame. "Dammit where is he!" Suddenly they felt themselves being burned alive by some mysterious black flames.

"Amaterasu!" came from all around them.

Their screams soon died off as they dropped burned down to the skeleton in some places to the floor. Smiling maniacally Itachi de-activated his Mangekyou and walked off to find the others.

He came across the shop Uchiha Senbeiya. And he smiled. Walking in he turned to see the kind old shop keeper uchiha Teyaki. "Oiy, Itachi how are you doing tonight?"

Itachi smiled and leaned in whispering something into his ear as his eye changed patterns. Teyaki jolted upright and in doing so looked right into Itachi's eyes.

"Tsukyomi" the boy whispered.

And for the span of 4 seconds Teyaki saw his wife being killed over and over until the sight caused him to have a heart attack and he died.

Uruchi came over to him in surprise and knelt beside her dead husband. She looked at Itachi with pain in her eyes "What have you done!" Itachi smiled maniacally. Instead of answering she was impaled on a katanna. Then he sliced down beheading her and walking out into the fading evening.

As he walked he killed.

Uchiha after Uchiha. And then the moment of truth. He neared his home.

Slowly he pushed open the door. Fugaku had heard screams and was about to go out and check on it. There stood Itachi covered in blood. Mikoto saw him and began backing away. "Itachi.. What happened?"

Itachi looked over at them no longer his calm self. His eyes held the full Mangekyou Sharingan. "This clan bores me.. It seeks power without the proper means to attain it.." "So I have decided that it is useful for one final purpose."

Fugaku began to shake in rage. "What's that!"

Itachi narrowed his Mangekyou eyes and drew his bloody Kattana.

"To test my capacity."

Fugaku roared in fury and charged at Itachi tears streaming in his eyes.

Mikoto was frozen in fear and in pain. Her own son.. Was.. Going.. To try to kill her.. Fugaku came in close to do a close range fire jutsu.

Itachi sliced the pattern he knew his Father would travel. A clean slice to the neck dropped the man to the floor. Itachi looked insane. And in fact he was.

He stepped on his fathers neck crushing the collar bone and the windpipe as he stepped over the dying man. "No.. Itachi.. Please you can't.."

Mikoto was screaming as tears dropped down her face. The wide crimson eyed boy paid her no mind as he approached. He widened his eyes and called out.

"Tsukyomi!"

Mikoto screamed as she was caught in the genjutsuto be tortured for 48 hours. But something happened. A part of Itachi awoke. He looked at his mother. Writhing in pain on the floor. It didn't feel right. She hadn't even attacked him.. She was completely devastated by his betrayal. "Strange" he muttered. And for some reason canceled the jutsu. He felt an annoying tug at the back of his head.

But the power of the Mangekyou surged through him telling him to finish it to kill her. He looked down at the woman on the floor and prepared to drive his blade through her but saw at the last moment as a single tear dropped down her face the life left her coal black eyes.

Itachi frowned. Technically he hadn't killed her. The pain of his betrayal must have been to much for her heart. And he hadn't completed his Tsukyomi tests yet..

His irritating consciousness was starting to surface. He needed to hurry or there was a chance he could lose control. He continued on to the servants and when he was finished he layed his parents on top of each other and then... he heard a noise at the door. "Sasuke don't come in."

But the boy did indeed come in. And he saw the gruesome sight before him.

"Nooo! Why!"

Iatchi narrowed his eyes "To test myself."

Sasuke shook his head. "That's it!"

Itachi nodded "yes... Scared?"

Sasuke was now streaming with tears. "Yes.. Because you can't be my brother.."

Itachi smiled evilly. "Yes because the brother you wanted to spend time with has done this to ascertain your capacity."

"You have the ability to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan as I have... But there is a requirement..

You must kill your closest friend."

"Y-you killed Shisui-san.." Itachi chuckled menacingly though on the inside he was beginning to feel more and more of his consciousness awake. He had to hurry. "Thanks to him I was able to obtain this eye." "At the main temple of the Nakano shrine on the far right side.. Under the 7th tatami mat you will find the clans secret meeting place... there you will find the true purpose for the clans doujutsu."

"Do this and you and myself included will be among three who can activate the Mangekyou."

"So therefore.. If you want to kill me.. curse me, hate me, and live a long and painful life. Run away and cling to your pathetic life.."

"And someday.." "Once you have these same eyes as me.. Come before me."

With that he lept over the roof and was outside the gates by the time Sasuke could even report it to the authorities.

Itachi growled roaring in pain. "No dammit.. I just gained control I will not relinquish it so easily!" "But even so the world was beginning to spin the Kaleidoscope which had been his vision for the past two days was fading.. And soon the darkness enveloped him.

He awoke again seconds later. He opened his now black eyes. They widened in horror at the realization of what he'd done.

"No.. No this is even worse that Shisui.. I no.." all the killing and slaughter that had felt so right just a few moments ago... it all came back to him and he realized what had happened.

The true price of the Magekyou.

Your sanity.

For 48 hours the power corrupts you and takes your darkest desires and completely transforms you into the thing you fear most.

Through bits and pieces of himself he was able to stop the Tsukyomi from torturing his mother and he'd managed to secure Sasuke's safety and even his eventual demise at the hands of his brother.

But most importantly.

He had to know. The horror of the Mangekyou could not be described with mere words. To place such a burden on Sasuke was selfish and terrible.

But only through experiencing it would he truly comprehend the nature of the cursed technique..

It was his greatest power..

It was one he had certainly paid the price for.. And he would use it until the day his end was met and justice was finally dealt.

And so the secret of the Uchiha Massacre is finally revealed. Rather than some mental deficiency or ambition it was a simple matter.

The shock, hatred, and disgust at ones self at the realization of killing your closest friend was the emotional trigger for the powerful eye jutsu.

And the price for this power was a 48 hour resting period in which time your body was prepared to handle and use the dark power as the Mangekyou corrupted the entire being.

The deepest ambitions, most horrifying desires, things that normally he would never even admit resided within him were given free roam over his personality and at last he lost his sanity.

This was no excuse. He Uchiha Itachi had murdered his clan.

His parents.

His... mother.

And he had enjoyed every second of it.

He sat there in the cold forest surrounding the fire country border and cried all night. In the morning there would be no crying.

Nor ever again. He had committed an unforgivable sin.

And he would be punished for it one day.

Until then he would live his life in control. He vowed that night even as he cried that he would never again lose control.

And thus Itachi even as a member of the Akatsuki always remained calm and passive. And while every usage of the Mangekyou made him more and more like the monster that killed his clan he never again fully lost control.

This is the true secret of Uchiha Itachi..

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Even so, during his deepest darkest dreams he always thought he could hear his mother calling him. Crying, begging.

Even now as he lay in his near death state he could almost hear her voice. Though the cry was... different.

Slowly he opened his eyes. And in that instant he saw a sight he never thought he would ever see again.

There in front of him giving everything they had were his parents. Calling out time and again "You will not harm our son the power of our love will protect him!"

Itachi widened his eyes. He couldn't believe this. They were going to die... because of him again...

Suddenly he saw them falter.

The demons didn't miss it either. "Hm hm.. Well it seems the power of love has reached it's limitations! Now it's time to die..

If you want so much to be together then I'll send you a blast that will annihilate you all!"

"You can be one big happy family in the next dimension!"

Mikoto and Fugaku dropped to their knees. They weakly spoke barely having the energy to move their lips. "N-no must.. Protect..Itach..i.." "Ha ha ha ha!" the demon roared with laughter as it powered up a huge demonic energy blast and prepared to launch it at the fallen Jounin.

Itachi saw it. He knew what was going to happen. His mother.. Had sacrificed herself last time. She had accepted a death she didn't deserve because he wasn't strong enough to resist the Mangekyou.

Because of his weakness."

And now both parents would sacrifice themselves for him simply because he couldn't defend himself. "Dammit.. Am I really that weak!"

The roar of the energy blast was resounding as the demon put more and more of chakra into it.

Itachi heard a voice. It was similar to the echoing voice of the Mangekyou but it was much more.. Like himself. _"What are you doing! Are you going to let this happen again! You weren't there last time.. Are you going to just sit there and watch them die for you all over again!" "You have a chance.. A second chance to make up for your fault last time.. To protect something special to at least say you're sorry.. do something! There isn't going to be a third. Do it.. DO IT NOW!" _

At that moment something inside of Itachi snapped. He no longer cared about power. Nor surpassing anyone. He didn't care about the Akatsuki, and he certainly didn't care about himself.. All he cared about was getting to his parents in time.

He couldn't move a single muscle in his body he had almost no chakra left. Barely enough to open his eyes.

And yet his only purpose for existing during those few moments was to get between his parents and that blast.

Sasuke needed them. The Sasuke of the Yondaimes world wouldn't lose them.. He wouldn't let that happen not here and not there.

He watched as the blast was launched at nearly point blank range. There was no time. But he didn't think about that. Itachi was a calculating fighter. He didn't rush into things without thinking them through.. But this.. Was not something he could afford to think about. And with the last bit's of his own life energy he shot at the energy blast.

He appeared to blur from his sitting position to a set of imprints in the sandy beach. The blast was inches from hitting them and he was just now starting on the beach to get to the water.

His only wish.. The only thing he thought or wanted at that exact moment was to make it there in time.

For time to slow down just enough for him to make it in front of the blast in time. To sacrifice himself for his parents.

As he did this his eyes were wide with primal need. There was no time for doubt or fear or even confidence, just the need.

He didn't care that his crimson Sharingan activated though he had absolutely no chakra. Nor did he care that the crimson color turned to white and the black commas separated forming an entirely new pattern.

And finally he did not care when he automatically muttered the words "Mang-aikou, distortion.."

Time seemed to slow down to him as he rushed onto the water and water sprinted with all his might at the glowing red blast.

The strange thing was as Kayaku rushed at the scene, time seemed to slow down to him also. The demons launching the blast were also caught in a suspended time distortion. The blast was also slowed down as Itachi continued running at it never taking his eyes off of it even for a second.

Suddenly in front of the terrified Jounin a black blur shot in. They looked at him in amazement. There stood a beaten bleeding Itachi with his arms outstretched.

"Mother.. Father.." he turned around and they say the white irised Sharingan.

"I know I never got to tell you the truth and I know I was never the person you wanted me to be.. But.. I want you to know.."

"I love you."

Their eyes went wide as Itachi turned his head around and the white faded back to his black orbs and time again sped up. Just as he was about to be hit he tried to analyze how he felt with his action.

He smiled. He was.. For the first time in his life.. Happy and truly proud of something he'd accomplished.

The blast crashed into the shielding body of Uchiha Itachi.

And his scream of love pain and desire to protect those precious to him resounded all across the Makai making itself audible to all 3 nations.

And then... there was silence.

Note: srry for the really long update. But I like the way this chapter turned out. Ok my friend finally delivered the rest of the manga yesterday and so I now finally knew what actually happened during the Itachi kills the Uchiha's arc.

Anyway some background. The colored prism sand is an original idea I got form the old sand art things I used to play with. You poured in different colored sand into different shaped clear plastic containers and it made different colored sand art. Kinda like that.

The Tsunami of Blood that Kisame and Zabuza surfed was the same one that Naruto started a continent over. So yeah it traveled all the way over to them and was still strong enough to surf till it broke on the regenerating forest.

The Manga-aikou came from the idea of aikou- meaning Love in japanese. The principals work on: Hate powers the Mangekyou, hatred of self for killing your best friend. The one closest to you and knowing that you are the one that killed him has probably got to be one of the most traumatizing things I can think of. So it seemed logical that it was self hate that powered the transformation since I doubt the act itself unlocked it.

The Mangaikou on the other hand is activated through true love. The selfless sacrifice that is made for the ones you love and want to protect more than anything else. Insert: (Bla blah blah more Naruto I fight for my friends B.S.)

anyway Mangekyou is hate, Mangaikou is love and of course love is stronger.

Ok this chapter is 37 pages long.. Damn this'll be fun to space out in the document manager lol.

Ok next chapter.. Is I dunno. I kinda crammed my whole Itachi arc into one chapter didn't I.

So.. We'll see.

And all my n$$$az said: "damn this chapter long.."

Pace.


	31. Chapter 31: Makai Wars: The Awakening

Chapter 31: (Makai Wars: The Awakening..)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin this shit from.

The Character Ayako is taken by permission from the story "Future Legends" written by Jeremy.

I didn't get many reviews for the last chapter and there's something seriously wrong with my account thing. It isn't recording my list of hits. Like I have over 200+ reviews and it started over at like 2 hits. And even now it says I have 0 hits and 3 reviews for my last chapter so... yeah I dunno what that is.

Also I had to work all week this week so that put a lot of constraints on my writing time. Anyway, this story is going to be finished because I said I would. But judging by the lack of reviews I'm guessing not that many ppl care or it's losing interest, so that's fine I'm not pissed or anything.

But since I said I was going to finish it then I'm going to. Not because of any reviews or even the interest of the audience being that it appears to be greatly reduced, but simply because I said I would. And if I say I'mma do something Imma do it. That's just the way I do so..

Yeah this story will be finished in a few more chapters. I'm still going to draw my poster too so that will be started up a few weeks after the final chapter is posted. As for more fanfic's I dunno this one was experimental. I thought it was a pretty good idea so I went with it, we'll see how bored I get in the future.

And finally on the few reviews I did get, thx to all who did and those who didn't whatever I hope you enjoyed the story.

And to answer your questions. Yes Itachi is a cool character. Yes it is really stupid to give him a new power and then let him use it for the whole of 5 seconds then kill him. Valid points all. But there's a twist to it like most stuff I write. But you'll see what I mean when the war's over.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on with the story...

Tsunade pushed hard with her left hand while her other held the torso straight. She violently twisted forcing a cracking sound and a roar from the immobile creature. She sat back sighing and wiped some sweat from her forehead. she had been fixing and re-setting bones like that for hundred's of demons.

She was worn out. Regenerating new organs, restructuring muscle alignment's, it was all draining her vast energy supply by the units each day.

The creation energy was amazing. Some would say miraculous. But it was not unlimited. And the way she was being forced to use it was taxing to say the least. Also, the demon's body structure was completely different than the human that she had been taught medical jutsu's for. In addition to this the Kohona medical jutsu's were rather simple minded.

Apply green chakra to it. It fixes everything.

Is it broken? Just bask it in warm green chakra, it'll be fine.

Appendix problem? Green chakra's got you covered.

Everything from holes in the body to internal damage was treated with green chakra. A few select medical ninjas had learned some basic cutting techniques. How to use chakra scalpel's and make medical muscular incisions.

They memorized extensively the human body so they could apply green chakra to it. Rather counterproductive she realized in hindsight. But her training with Aizu had been amazing. She had learned medical techniques that were light years beyond any of the medic nin techniques. And with the aide of creation energy as a added bonus..

Still..

She looked off into the horizon. She wondered how the others were doing. She kept worrying that a new set would come in and among them would be Naruto bleeding and beaten.

She knew this was unlikely as she couldn't imagine anything being stronger than Naruto. But then again she'd seen things she never dreamed were possible since her time here. It was possible for Naruto to go up against someone he couldn't beat.

But even more so what if it was Jiraiya or Orochimaru or some of the Akatsuki members. She and her teammates were just kids.. 15 year olds.. They weren't even adults and yet they were fighting a demon war.

Her worry was quickly replaced by focus as she saw another set drop in and a set of bleeding creatures toppled out and fell at the door of the compound. Tsunade slapped and invisible table and the blue electrical energy crackled around her wrist taking on the shape of a table.

The light moved over the air leaving a solid metal operation table where before there was just air.

Then she took a block of concrete and at her touch it crackled with blue energy and transformed into a set of tools.

She had learned these demons anatomy quite well in her time on the medical squad. She'd also had her share of fighting as well.

The demons she was working with were not trained for combat so she had been forced to take the majority of the assault on herself. This suited her fine. It was a way to relieve some tension. She had unfortunately had too much fun and depleted a good chunk of her creation energy supply. She sighed and went to lift the first demon onto the table.

Once in "doctor mode" she was quick and efficient. She sliced with precision that was mind boggling even to the demon surgeons capable of preforming such operations as the Jagan eye implant.

Whenever she needed a new organ or muscle to implant she would simply make one from thin air with creation energy. Then she create a new set of skin and send them off to recovery.

The new set came in and she sliced with one hand focusing intently on the points of demon chakra and held her left hand out lazily as it crackled with blue energy and formed a glowing blue object.

As the light faded it revealed a beating heart in her hand. Then with speed and great accuracy she implanted it throwing out the old destroyed one. Then she closed up the skin and straightened up the bone alignment.

Moving on to the next one her thoughts began to drift back to Naruto and his mission. It was to assassinate some general. She wondered how that was going. She only hoped that Naruto would be able to beat him. That he'd come back to her... in one piece. Her thoughts were shattered as she caught the stench of another creature that required immediate blood transfusion.

In order to save her creation power she used enhanced alchemy to simply transmute the great amount of blood in the room to the correct type. Then she created a tube and inserted it into the bloodstream stabilizing the creature momentarily. She sighed. "Next."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto dropped the beaten corpse to the ground. "Ahhh! Kuso! another false lead!"

"Grrr, when is this guy gonna show his ugly ass so I can kick it!"

A light purple haired demon landed beside him as they descended to the ground. "Naruto-sama it is possible that he is transferring from camp to camp in order to set up a more controlled environment among the soldiers."

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Well it's also possible that he's a pussy.. And as a matter of fact it's likely too."

He pouted walking off and kicked the corpse into the air and blasted it with a energy blast before it landed. He was about to turn around and say another witty comment he'd thought up when his second in command walked over to him and called him.

"Naruto-sama perhaps the General is still in the area but merely in a different quadrant. It is unwise to split up in the enemy's territory, however we may have more luck finding him if we do so.."

Naruto nodded. "Ok but no one engage until I get there first." The demons nodded then they each shot off into different directions.

Naruto was flying over a large red ocean. The water in some parts of the Makai was green in others blue and in this particular case.. It was red. Not a deep crimson but a soft red, almost pink. He blinked in surprise as he began noticing of a set of islands. They weren't separated but by 3 or 4 miles in between. He thought he saw what appeared to be the remains of a camp or building of some sort that had once been there. He landed and began to stroll cautiously but curiously through the wreckage.

He went inside one of the destroyed buildings and noted it's odd shape. It was comprised mostly of some white concrete-like substance.

It had holes for entrances and windows but no doors. If there ever had been any they were blown away along with the hinges. He stepped out and wandered curiously around the rest of the decimated village.

The island was about a hundred miles long he guessed. As he saw a small forest he cocked his head to the side in curiosity just before his eyes went wide and he snapped his head around staring at the sky at an angle. "Damn! What the heck is that!"

A very high power was coming towards him. Rapidly.

He jumped into the sky and launched forward stopping at the village on the original landing point he'd been on. It was about 3 miles from the edge of the island. The power was closing in on him.

The more he felt the more he realized.. This wouldn't be easy. He narrowed his eyes and stared into the sky waiting for his opponent to arrive. And he didn't have to wait long for a bright flash to come basting from the western sky and slam into him. Naruto dodged it twisting to the side though never taking his eyes off the sky while letting the blast shoot by him and slam into a small cliff behind him.

The cliff exploded from the power of the blast and the entire area was covered with smoke. As it slowly settled a soft chuckling could be heard. As his visibility cleared the glowing red eyes of Naruto clearly saw the form perched atop one of the destroyed buildings.

The creature smiled. "Why hello there.. I am known as General Seazon... you must be the little fox that Kagen sent to play with me.."

"Hm hm hm.. So nice of the Northern king to give me some entertainment.."

Naruto smirked letting a lower fang protrude from his mouth. "Seazon huh? Well bout time you showed up I was worried you might be too scared.."

Seazon merely chuckled. "Foolish boy.. You don't understand the meaning of true power.." "And as for your little team.. I knew about you all along.. and I had a team waiting to ambush you once you split up."

Naruto's eyes widened. Seazon's cold smile did not falter. "As a matter of fact your team is probably completely wiped out by now along with the majority of my own.. I used fodder for this mission.. But numbers will insure victory."

Naruto roared in fury. "You shouldn't have done that..." "You see now.. You've pissed me off!"

He charged the demon fully intending to kill him in one hit.

Seazon was surprised by this move and was caught square in the jaw by a full powered punch from Naruto.

It sent him flying and Naruto charged up his red aura and shot through the air ahead of him then leaned back as he brought his knee into the creatures stomach. This sent the armored blur into a back smash which propelled him into a cliff. Naruto rose into the air and looked at the smoke he'd kicked up.

Suddenly he felt a intense presence just before a kicking Seazon backfisted him off of his leg. Naruto's eyes went wide and he was knocked across the land finally sticking a hand under him and using it to jump into a flip landing in a defensive stance.

Behind him Seazon smirked and delivered a kick which Naruto barely blocked in time. Seazon smiled and twisted throwing his other leg around in a round drop kick. Naruto blocked that as well and then moved to wrap his hands around the shins of Seazon. He proceeded to try to rip his legs from his body.

The general narrowed his eyes and fought back with his own strength. Naruto and the general were in a stalemate until Seazon finally reached out his hand and launched an energy blast at point blank range.

Naruto was caught in the face. He screamed in pain and stumbled backwards. As he was off guard Seazon went on the offensive. "Let me tell you something about fighting boy! Strike hard and strike when the enemy is off guard!"

As he said this he punched Naruto which would have sent him flying were it not for his other fist slamming in to knock him in the opposite direction. He continued this set of hits each time smashing his head side to side dragging his entire body along.

He finally shifted his fist and came upwards in an uppercut jumping up and dropping the already raised arm on his chest sending him into a knee then raising him before twisting around and elbowing him backwards only to be caught by the creatures tail and pulled back into a clawed hand launching an energy blast at point blank range. The tail un-snaked itself from the boy's neck allowing him to fly backwards into a set of destroyed buildings.

He smashed through one and hit hard against the other cracking it's surface. Before he could slide down Seazon appeared right in front of him and began pummeling him with punch after punch throwing in an occasional elbow or knee. The incredible force of the assault began to cause the wall of the building he was being knocked through to give.

Finally it crumbled and Seazon flew up high into the air to admire his handiwork. "Well that was fun... but I suppose that's what you can expect from one of Kagen's little fox brats."

Suddenly some of the rubble shifted. Seazon turned to look and was caught with a kicking Naruto. He shot back shooting an energy blast as he flew but the image was blurring as the blast passed through it.

Under him he felt a sharp pain and noticed that Naruto had embedded his knee into the back of the surprised general. Then the young fox blurred and appeared above him with his arms crossed out in front of him and he pile drove Seazon into the ground catching him in his throat.

The impact they made caused a huge crater to form and Naruto began punching the dazed body repeatedly just as he'd been on the receiving end of before. Then he finished with a 2 handed energy blast and flipped off of him landing a few feet away.

A few seconds later the rubble exploded with dark purple energy as beams of light shot out and rocks were thrown aside. Seazon stood up with an annoyed expression on his face. "So.. You have a little fight in you after all..." He turned around in surprise to see Naruto finishing his set of seals.

He finally called out: **"One Thousand Flame Needles no Jutsu!"**

Naruto held his hands with his wrists crossed and his fingers extended and from the swirling balls of flame on the palms streams of flaming needles began shooting off at the unsuspecting Seazon. Narrowing his eyes he began to dodge the superfast needles of flame. Accidentally getting caught by one in the shoulder he felt as the needle penetrated and burned drilling a path all the way to the bone. He narrowed his eyes. To a human this jutsu would be devastating.

However... he was not a human.

Seazon finally curled his lips in annoyance. "Alright enough of this!"

He shot both hands out to his sides and screamed making a crater around himself and sending a massive shockwave extinguishing the flaming needles and sending Naruto flying across the land for nearly a mile.

The land around the shockwave of pure demonic killing intent was torn up and blown away leaving a small shallow crater around him and clearing away the ruins of the dwellings leaving only barren upturned land in it's wake.

Finally the glowing red eyed settled back to their white with red iris's and he lowered his arms having blown away the irritating spikes. He turned his head and stared into the distance before blurring out of view.

Less than a second later he appeared in front of a recovering Naruto. Instead of attacking he simply smiled. "You know boy.. This is rather anticlimactic.. I know we're both holding back the bulk of our power and this simply won't do.. "

"So what's say we just get down to business and stop playing around... as fun as this is I have pressing matters I need to attend to."

Naruto smirked. Widening his stance his eyes began glow with red demon energy. "Fine.. I was just about to kick it up a notch anyway.." The tailed creature licked his lips. "Oh my.. This sounds like it could be promising.. I just hope you can actually back it up because my power is going to be quite a bit higher after I power up." Naruto lifted his smirk into a kind of snarl. "Yeah.. So is mine."

"Well then playtime's over boy witness my true power!"

"Aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!"

The ground began to shake as Seazon curled his fingers into a balled fist. He held them in the classic power up pose feet apart hunched over and puling down with his elbows bent. (It's how they power up in DBZ if you know DBZ you should know this pose..)

Across from him Naruto was doing the same. Naruto's red chakra formed a blazing aura around him as bolts of red electricity crackled around him and rocks began to levitate.

The screaming demon's were releasing power in waves that would terrify even the bravest of B class demons. This power was nearly 100 times the power of the original Kyuubi at the time of it's sealing by the Yondaime.

Their roars of fury and primal rage resounded through out the Makai.

High above on a rocky ledge the survivors from Naruto's original team numbered at 2.

They watched in awe as the two titans of power raised their fighting power level after level. "My gosh how strong are they!"

Roku shook his head. They're monsters.. Even for us.. This kind of power is A class!"

Syna shook her head. "What! That's impossible.. Kyuubi was barely a B class how could he have A class power! That's... that's the level Amana-sama is at!"

Roku gulped. "I'm not sure.. But.. He definitely does.."

Back on the ground the screaming and grunting was beginning to lessen as the roaring Seazon met Naruto who was gritting his teeth as his red aura blazed around him and chunks of earth were torn from the earth of the small crater's they were making. The chunks rose into the air being disintegrated by the blazing red aura. Tendrils of red chakra shot off of him as Naruto continued to power up.

Meanwhile Seazon's own purple aura was battling for supremacy against Naruto's red. The huge swirling forces collided pushing for dominance. And with each burst of power they put in the more the aura pushed the other back.

Seazon's was beginning to push Naruto's red one back a bit. "K-kuso!" Naruto said through gritted teeth. He was putting his full power into this and he was still being pushed back and this was just his aura.

With a roar of finality the two widened their eyes as the clashing aura's exploded then settled back to flaming around their respective fighters. Naruto narrowed his eyes at Seazon. This was not a fight of techniques.

Not at all like a shinobi battle. He knew billions of jutsu's.. But this didn't matter in a fight like this. The jutsu's he knew wouldn't have anywhere close to enough power to even dent a guy like Seazon. The winner of this fight would be determined by who had the most power.

The two simply stood there staring passively at each other as their auras lightly flamed around them. Suddenly they both vanished and appeared high in the air wrists locked against each other.

This power struggle shifted off into a flurry of blows and attacks far too fast for the two demons watching on a small ledge to follow. Flashing spheres of white that shook the ground were the only evidence as to their location as the two continued their amazing battle.

Finally Seazon got the advantage and managed to parry a fist before grabbing Naruto's head, his fingers dipping into the blonde locks, and brought him right in front of his face before opening his mouth wide and launching a gigantic energy blast from his mouth.

His jaw dislocated and a slit in his throat opened to allow more of the blast to come out. Naruto's scream was cut off as he was blown backwards and skid along the water making a trench as he flew before finally blasting into the water and shooting far beneath the surface making a crater at the floor of the red ocean.

The water was remarkably clear. Naruto was surprised how visible it was. He slowly rose up prying himself from the crater he'd made. He floated up and finally landed lightly on his toes on the soft ocean floor.

_Hm... man this is goin nowhere fast.. I need to think of something..._

_let's see.. Oh wait. I think I noticed before that he can't sense my energy, he didn't know how much I was holding back plus he had to see me to dodge my attacks.. Ok this gives me an idea. _

Naruto curved his lips into his infamous fox grin and he began going through the proper hand seals.

Above the surface high in the air Seazon was becoming impatient. "Dammit what are you doing you can't fool me if you're trying to play possum.. That attack was good but it wasn't enough to kill you.. You should have recovered by now."

He scanned the surface looking for any visible sign of ascent. Finally he saw something bubbling as it rose to the surface. "Ha got you!" he held out his hand to blast it but instead a stream of shuriken and kunai came blasting upward at him.

"W-what!" Seazon dodged to the side and launched an energy blast at the next bubbling at the water. It hit the metal kunai disintegrating them. "Dammit you little trickster, where are you!"

Next another set of kunai came out and so did another then another. It was now streaming kunai all around him. Seazon let the kunai pass around him saving his energy for the actual Naruto.

Suddenly several poof's were heard and over 200 Naruto's appeared in place of the kunai all around him. They then smothered him and linked their hands together and began to glow white growing brighter and brighter. Then they exploded sending a horrific shockwave across the red ocean, and dispersing the clouds in the air.

Seazon was unable to move and caught the brunt of the blast before turning around just in time to see a rubber sole slamming into his face. The surprised general flew backwards and blasted into a island smashing through the set of cliffs and landing in a pile of rubble.

Naruto instantly appeared above him and began charging a blast in each hand. He threw the blasts down one after the other in rapid succession. He began to continue the multiple barrage of energy blast creating a huge mushroom cloud.

Then he finished it up with a 2 handed energy blast much larger than the others.

Suddenly a dark purple glow began illuminating the foggy smoke. Out of the grey smog a white blur shot out and head butted. Naruto was expecting this however, and he deflected the head flipping him over as the demon righted itself and whipped it's tail around and slapped Naruto coming in to punch him.

Shocked, he was almost knocked out of the air as the Demon smiled evilly and blasted a strange ring of purple light at him. The light caught him and it bound his movement.

"Oh shit!" Naruto's red eyes went wide as he fell even faster unable to stop himself. Suddenly Seazon appeared in front of him and kicked him knocking him backwards causing Naruto to close in his eyes in pain.

They were jolted open with another sharp pain in his back as Seazon appeared behind him and kicked him in the back.

Seazon began to pinball the helpless Naruto around in the air not letting him fall and then finally he almost let him fall to the ground before catching him on his tail. "You know.. Fox.. You're lucky I'm so fast.. Otherwise you'd go boom if you hit anything but me..."

The cold smile widened. He tossed him up and back kicked it high into the air finally Seazon shot ahead of him and stood smiling as Naruto shot closer and closer to him. He stretched his arm out and powered up a blast. The ball soon reached the size of a beach ball. A few seconds later it was the size of a house. Then it hit Naruto sending him flying towards the water.

He hit and the impact lit up the sky and created a gigantic explosion pushing the water back as if it were nothing.

As the light faded and the explosion died down. The entire area that had once been a 50 foot deep ocean floor was now barren desert. Out of the sand of what had been a cliff the two survivors of Naruto's teams shook their heads.

Syna gulped. This Seazon.. He.. He's unbeatable!" Roku shook his head. "No.. But he's definitely A class.." "Then.. Naruto-sama's been defeated?" asked Syna.

Roku shook his head. "Nah..not by a long shot.. Somehow.. From when the blast blew up the ring he outran the explosion..

It's fast.. It's hard to imagine.."

Naruto was indeed floating above the sands of what had once been ocean. He glared at Seazon.

The tailed general merely laughed. "Oh you made it.. I was a little worried you might not make it out of that one.. He he..."

"Well, I'll tell you what.. you can decide where to take this.. Ground or air?"

Naruto grinned. "Fine.. How about ground.. If that's ok with you.."

Seazon widened his smirk. "Perfectly."

He turned his head. How about over there. Naruto nodded. The two then blasted off and landed on an island a few miles away. Naruto dropped into a defensive stance.

Seazon held up his right arm. "Here.. I'll tell you what.." "I've decided to give you even more of a chance.. I'm only going to use one arm to fight you.. Now how about that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Whatever.. But I don't recommend it.."

Seazon narrowed his own eyes. "You ignorant little brat you're delusional if you think I need both arms to defeat you!"

Naruto shot at him and swiped a clawed hand. This was blocked by the right hand of Seazon. The left was pinned behind his back. Naruto jumped up and kicked then punched rapidly.

Seazon was blocking all the attacks with just one arm. "You must be joking.. Is this all you have?"

Naruto charged up his aura and increased the speed of his attacks. Seazon simply continued countering them one handed. Naruto was busy with his hand and didn't see the tail as it wrapped around his foot and slammed him on the other side of him on the ground.

This caused rocks to jut up from the impact then Naruto was smashed through them. He placed his hands on the ground and sprung up and twisted blasting an energy blast. Seazon slapped it away with his tail. Then Naruto came in at close range and Seazon countered with a thrust going right through him which smiled and turned into a glob of blood.

"Blood clone.." he muttered and couldn't turnaround fast enough as Naruto came from behind him and put him in a choke hold.

Seazon flared his aura but with only one hand he was unable to force his way out. Naruto began kneeing him in the back repeatedly to get him to submit easier.

Finally Seazon made a technique that creates spikes all over his body and Naruto had to let go and regenerate.

While he was doing this Seazon came in and backfisted him. Naruto twisted around and used the momentum to backfist him back which sent Seazon to one side and Naruto swept the legs out from under him.

Then he charged in and punched but Seazon teleported behind him. "Shit.." Naruto uttered as he was now completely open. Seazon wrapped his tail around Naruto's neck and began squeezing in his own submission technique.

Naruto tried unsuccessfully to pull it off then finally he began to succumb dropping to one knee his grip on the leathery tail slipping. Naruto grit his teeth as he closed one eye feeling his consciousness slip. _D-damn.. This is not good.._

Seazon smirked. "Yes that's it give in it'll be over soon." Naruto fought to remain alert and he pushed with all his strength to get the tail to slip a few inches upward. It was just enough... he opened his mouth to scream as the tail constricted.

Seazon laughed as he brought the trapped kitsune closer with his tail still wrapped securely around his neck.

He held the boy in front of him so he could see the look of determination fade from the boy's eyes. Then he closed his eyes throwing back his head and laughing cruelly he squeezed even harder causing another pain filled scream from Naruto.

But.. This time. Seazon's eyes suddenly shot open as he opened his mouth in a gasp. This turned into a scream of pain.

Unwrapping his tail from the the grinning kitsune the boy finally retracted his razor sharp jaws from the leathery tail. Seazon's eyes went wide in fury and pain. "D-damn you.. How dare you.. Ahh my tail!"

Naruto began to chuckle. "Damn.. I don't know what you're complaining about.. You aren't the one that had to taste that thing.. My gosh!"

Seazon's fury finally overpowered the pain and he let his wounded tail drag behind him as he shot at Naruto intending to tear him apart. Naruto dodged the first attack and countered with a snake strike.

This hit a chakra point and stopped the flow to the one arm he was using. Then Naruto began pummeling the incapacitated demon slamming him back and forth from punches before bringing his elbow down and dropping him into the earth splitting a chunk of the island in half.

The large chunk began falling into the water as Seazon fell backwards he pulled his left fist back and caught the unprepared Naruto in the jaw sending him flying back before springing back and landing on his feet grinning.

Seazon also pulled up and stood on the surface of the water in irritation.

Naruto pointed at the huffing general's arm. "Well..." he licked some blood from his lip. "I guess you couldn't beat me with one arm after all huh?"

Seazon blinked in surprise then narrowed his eyes and began to chuckle. "I give you credit.. You're not someone I can take lightly.."

"However." his eyes took on a purple glow as they filled with chakra.

"Now that I've decided to go all out... you can't win." Naruto activated his demon eyes and narrowed them. "We'll see about that.." Seazon did not answer and instead teleported. Naruto caught some motion but didn't see where he was. Suddenly he was bent over the knee of the powerful general then punched and grabbed by the skull before being manually slammed through a destroyed building. Then another and another.

Finally Seazon let go and kicked him into the water. This time Seazon followed him underwater where Naruto was trying to make a jutsu.

He was stopped halfway through his seals and knocked back further hitting the underwater chunk of rock he'd knocked off earlier shattering it.

Naruto kicked off of one of the pieces of rock and shot out of the water followed seconds later by Seazon. As Seazon came in to punch him he was met with thrusting hands and muffled sound. As he exited the water he now audibly heard the words.

" **-rei.. Baku.. haaahhh!"**

A blue light erupted from Naruto's hands cupped hands and at point blank range slammed into Seazon.

Naruto screamed long and loud as the wave of blue light erupted over the surprised general and enveloped him slamming into the red ocean beneath him and shooting right into the water causing it to splash horrifically all around them leaving soggy ocean floor now visible as the water was pushed into a swirling wall of bowled liquid around the two from Naruto's powerful attack.

Finally the light began to fade as the blue highlights that danced across Naruto's face dimmed. As the light and white smoke receded it revealed Seazon with his arms crossed, tail swishing back and forth completely unharmed.

"What was that?"

Naruto shook his head his eyes widening in disbelief. Seazon smiled and kicked him high into the air. To Naruto the pain seemed far away. He was in shock as his body was pummeled.

For the first time in a long time he felt.. Outclassed.

This guy had power that dwarfed even his own. He was completely shaken. Seazon grabbed the boy as he looked into his eyes and saw the blaze leave his eyes.

The general smiled. That was what he'd been waiting for. Finally the brat had been broken.

In side Naruto the Kyuubi in him wanted to give up. It was simple logic. He was weaker and in the world of the Makai the strong lived and weak died.

The Naruto in him pushed. It said that there was no excuse for giving up till it was all over. And as this battle within him raged the beating on the outside increased. Seazon was enjoying the feeling of superiority.

This boy had proven to be a challenge. This was something that very few had the right to say. He was Seazon, the highest General in the Eastern Continent. And now this boy.. A mere human fused with a weakling demon had managed to force him to fight seriously.

It was a great accomplishment.

Still.. There was no mistake.

The battle was over He had won.

Seazon lifted Naruto up by his neck as the boy fought weakly to force him to let go and Seazon began to slap him with his tail

CRACK!

CRACK!

"Is that all the north has to offer?"

CRACK! CRACK!

"I am not impressed.."

He lifted the boy into the air and before he could drop he was engulfed in a blast of purple energy. Naruto was beaten and broken.. He didn't have anywhere near the amount of energy it would take to put up the weakest of energy shields. The blast hit him full on.

Naruto was blown away and landed burned and beaten with several broken bones that were rapidly regenerating. His shirt had been burned off and his orange shorts were covered with dirt. He was unable to move.

Seazon walked over to him smiling and he slammed his tail down on the ground to the side of him so that the chunk he was lying on shot up and was elevated from the rest.

Then he walked over and picked the boy up by his neck. Naruto dropped his head to the side unable to keep it straight. Seazon headbutted him again and again and again stopping at around 20 times.

Then he threw him up and backfisted the boy away sending him blasting into a rock formation embedding him in the rock. This was the only thing keeping him from falling to the ground again.

Naruto somehow found the strength to look up and in the instant their eyes made contact Seazon activated the demon mind. Demon gen-jutsu.

Naruto slowly fell into a world of darkness.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stood there in confusion. He was standing in a misty area with darkness all around. Unable to see anything he stumbled forward trying to activate his aura to light it up. He found that he had no chakra here. "Of course.. This is a Gen-jutsu world that bastard controls everything here.." Naruto was no slacker in the demon mind he had great mental skills but this Seazon had a lot more demon energy than him.

His spirit energy was completely drained too. He had exhausted his physical limits and all of his energy not to mention that he didn't seem to have any power here. As he continued walking he saw a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

Walking toward it he noticed that there appeared to be a replica of outside earth. The soft earth of.. A village?

He stepped out and saw a nice clear day. It looked like Kohona but which one he didn't know. Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What is that lizard up to?" he came out and suddenly he found that he was smaller. About..4 or 5.

Suddenly he felt something coming at him. He ducked as the rotten apple core passed harmlessly overhead.

He narrowed his eyes as several leaf shinobi came out and called out demon. "Yeah right.. So what you call this demon mind torture.. I've had worse than this in real life!"

Suddenly he felt a powerful blow rock him sending him blasting into a wall. He smashed through it and turned around to see who it was. His eyes went wide.

Tsunade stood there with a malicious glint in her eye. "Hey there Naruto-kuuun" she drawled out the kuun with dripping sarcasm. Then Jiraiya came up beside her. Finally Sarutobi and Orochimaru walked over to him.

Shaking his head the goateed man narrowed his eyes. "Well.. You came back alive from your war huh.. Pity.. Now we'll have to get rid of you ourselves.."

"Actually.." he got a thoughtful look on his face. "That doesn't sound half bad.. Doing the honors ourselves.. Adds a bit of finality to it yno.."

He kicked Naruto into a set of trash can's. the rest of the villagers including those from his old leaf were present as well. "Didn't you find it strange that everyone you went to always seemed reluctant to teach you something new?"

"We worked quite diligently to keep you weak and hold you back so you wouldn't become too troublesome but in the end it never really mattered now did it.."

Kakashi smiled maliciously as the fourth came up beside him. "True... the child that was Naruto was lost when I was forced to seal you.. Your shell is all that remains of the boy.."

Naruto began to shake.

Sega and Amana walked over to him and tried their hand. "What are you shaking about you weakling! Father never thought you were worthy of our family and he was right!" Amana rolled her eyes. "Insects like you should have been squashed long ago!" they both took on their fox forms towering above the 5 year old.

Naruto increased his shaking finally beginning to raise his head a bit from it's drooping position.

Sega growled as his father Kagen walked over to the shaking boy and slapped him with a tail sending him smashing through a small fence.

Naruto struggled to his feet and began to shake again. Kagen narrowed his eyes and roared out. "What are you shaking for you insolent little worm.

Are you that afraid.. Or is it that you simply cannot deny the truth any longer.. He smiled cruelly.

A picture of Seazon's face formed in the clouds to admire his handiwork. His mirth was cut short as he contorted his face in confusion at the shaking Naruto as the kitsune began to do something surprising to all causing even the images of his friends and family to blink in confusion.

Naruto raised his head slowly as another sound began to accompany the shaking.

A very unexpected sound.

Laughter.

Cold chilling laughter.

"Are you kidding me.. Ha haha ha... those.. Things..."

"Are not my family or my friends."

"This is pathetic.. Granted it would have worked on me if I had had any other childhood then what I did, But..." "I've experienced this and worse from my REAL family and friends .. And I wouldn't be foolish enough to get that attached to my new ones.." "You can make those things say anything you want but it's not going to give you what you want..."

Seazon smiled and closed his eyes.. "I see" said the voice from all around and yet nowhere. Suddenly the Kohona ninjas began to fade as the smirking faces of his comrades and family began to turn to dust. He was now left in a empty Kohona.

"Well then.. Perhaps fantasy is not the correct tool for it.. Maybe... yes.. A view into the future." "Keep in mind you lost boy.. You are still lying in that crevice in the Makai.

The war will soon be over and your friends upon learning of your death will rush irrationally into battle and blinded by their fury they will fall right into our trap."

"They will try to avenge you and they will fail.. But better than speaking I think I will let you SEE things as they unfold... this is not mere illusion boy this is the very near future."

Naruto witnessed as Tsunade suddenly burst into view and she charged head on at the larger demons. Seazon himself stood smiling as she plowed through the lessers with her creation energy Jiraiya and Orochimaru were very close behind them. He blasted through another set crackling with red destruction energy.

Orochimaru had his Kusunagi sword out and was slicing through sets of demons with it as the Azuma's also pressed forward. Sega reached him first and charged headfirst with his large lance.

Seazon smiled and grabbed the lance and twisted it around sending the blade back into Sega. The raven haired youth blinked in surprise and dropped to the ground. Seeing her brother fall Amana rushed at the general from behind and was met with a extended spike shooting out of his back.

She was impaled on it and the rage dropped from her eyes as the poison in the spike worked it's way through her system. She dropped dead in seconds.

By this time Tsunade had blasted a full power punch at the face of the demon general. A large boom on sonic energy and a shockwave of unimaginable power rippled across the Makai as she made contact.

As the light faded it revealed he had caught her fist in his palm and literally withstood the force of a unhindered punch from her incredible strength with almost no adverse affects. He threw her to the side to be dealt with later.

Jiraiya was coming in from the side and lunged at him Seazon dropped his tail down and made a spike of earth shoot up impaling the surprised genin on it.

Naruto screamed in rage. "No you're lying this.. This isn't real.." He charged at the laughing Seazon and went right through him. The voice from all around laughed coldly. "Are you sure.. This is the future you are merely witnessing it, you can't interfere in any way.. Just watch and enjoy."

Jiraiya coughed a few times as the rock was destroyed by the contact with his body. He dropped to the ground causing a crater to form around him from the contact with the ground and then his eyes rolled back into his head. Jiraiya no! what the hell.. you cant!" Naruto was now his normal age and dressed as before shirtless and dirty.

Seazon turned to see Orochimaru and formed a blood jutsu using the blood of his friend Jiraiya to make a set of blood pellets and sent them at the occupied Orochimaru.

He turned around just in time to widen his eyes and call out oh shi-" and then he was blasted and killed by the blood of his own dead friend. Naruto began to heave as he fell to the ground. His eyes were wide his body was shaking in sorrow this time.

"You know.." came a voce from all around. "The funny thing is you could have stopped this.. If you were alive..never quite realized how you pulled it all together huh? You inspire people and bring the best out in them without you.. They're noting more than fodder."

The scene changed to the leaf village. The old Kohona.. His home.

The Nidaime stood before the army of demons bravely. "You have taken 3 of our children and you kept the fourth as a torture slave. "You are despicable and as the Hokage of Kohona I will stop you.

The blood of the entire Akatsuki, the Kazekage Gaara, 3 of the 4 genin that had been sent, and even the Northern empire already dripping from his clawed fingertips the power hungry Seazon and his Eastern Lords wanted more.

The Nidaime fought bravely as did all the ninja he had gathered to unite to fight the battle should the genin fail.

Ayako rushed to Sarutobi's side after he was cleaved at the waist. His entire lower half was torn to shreds. He coughed a bit of blood as he stared into the eyes of his beloved. Then he tried to form words but failed and joined his 3 students in the afterlife.

Naruto ran to him and tried to lift his head up. He found that his hands passed through the head as they did everything else. The voice spoke in a mocking voice. "How many times must I tell you boy.. You're already dead... there is nothing you can do this is already written in destiny."

"No dammit! Sarutobi-sensei.. Not you too!"

"Shut up about your destiny crap you're starting to sound like Neji!"

The voice chuckled. Then he watched as Seazon brought a chain around. On the end was.. Tsunade. Her eyes were lifeless. The vibrant brown was gone and replaced was a dull meaningless glaze. Her hope and her reason for living was gone. She would end her own life if she thought she could.

Naruto's horror reached even greater heights as he stared into the lifeless hopeless eyes of his girlfriend. Then Ayako rushed in her kunai drawn ready for the kill, away's off from her the Nidaime had finally fallen.

She paid no mind to it. Her mind was fogged with fury for taking her husband from her.

She was slapped away with one absent minded swipe and the force of the simple movement was enough to sever her head from her shoulders. It dropped to the ground rolling along as it hit the charred skull of another fallen ninja a single tear dropping from the lifeless eyes.

Naruto witnessed killing after killing as Tsunade was dragged along on her chain taking in all the destruction without a single emotion. It was as if she wasn't even there. Her condition was terrible.

She was pale and dirty, gaunt and sickly. Every one of his friends in the village and other were slaughtered s the others were played in his mind. Zabuza, Haku, Itachi, Kayaku, Ayame, Inari, Konohamaru, Moegi, Shibuki, everyone. Everyone he had ever met and befriended in all his 8,815 years of living was killed before his eyes in the span of mere seconds years and years of slaughter was wrought forth.

The 3 sages who'd shown him how to take a human form, the tai-jutau master who'd first corrected some basic flaws in his fox fist and many many others all massacred. And finally he came to a small yard.

The cherry blossoms swirled around as light snowflakes fell around him and there in the snow. Tsunade stepped forward and obediently kneeled down and stuck her head out to be beheaded.

Suddenly a small spark lit in her eye as she turned and made eye contact with Naruto.

They both widened their eyes and gasped as she called out as the blade swung down. "Naru-" the head rolled and before it could hit the ground Seazon blasted an energy blast right at the falling corpse reducing it to dust head and all.

That did it.

That final act much like the final blow Iruka had struck in the beginning of this whole event had been preformed.

Naruto snapped.

Fury could not describe what he felt as the laughing Seazon shook with cold and malicious mirth. The act had been too much for the kitsune.

He fell to the ground and began to cry. He cried and cried hard. The mighty Kyuubi had fallen to his knees and cried as he roared out in pain and sadness.

The unshakable resolve of Uzumaki Naruto had been shattered and burned to ashes as something even stronger began to rise from it.

He rose shaking in rage. There would be no more mourning. There was no reason.. This was not going to happen. He would make sure this didn't happen.

His eyes narrowed his jaws clenched. "You.. May have killed them in this world.. But it won't happen in the real world.."

Seazon chuckled. "Don't be so sure brat.. You've already lost.. What are you going to do about it?"

Naruto couldn't keep his face muscles under control. The shaking crease in his bow was increasing. "This will not happen.." he said through gritted teeth.

"But for even thinking up this world.. And because in some world what you showed is the actual reality.. I will not let you get away with this!"

He was heaving as his body began to undergo a strange change.

This did not go unnoticed by Seazon. "What..?"

Naruto began to shake as the ground around his also began to crack and tremble.

The earth to the sides of him began to crack and formed a crevice. Naruto looked down and then he looked up heaving before looking back down again his teeth gritted in fury.

Blood began to drip from his gums from the pressure on them from his clenched teeth. Naruto began to grunt and growl as the raising of his head became even more frequent. More of the earth caved in from the power he was generating.

Seazon shook his head in surprise. "No! This is impossible this is my demon mind I should have complete control here! You can't be doing this I suppressed all of your power here how.. How are you.."

He was cut off as a seeping aura began to creep around the enraged kitsune. His jaw dropped in disbelief... no.. it can't be.. But.. You.. No you cant.. YOU CAN'T!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Seazon smirked walking away. The demon mind would kill him. This battle was finished. Now to report to master Tatsumaru.

He had a very interesting report to make.

His chucking stopped as he began to sense a strange power. Activating a detection jutsu his eyes widened in disbelief.

"What.. Impossible.. A power level of.. ten million five hundred! That's.. that's not possible.." he twisted his head around frantically finally detecting the source of the power.

It was coming from behind him!

He turned around and went pale.

Naruto was still in the crevice but his head was raised. His closed eyes were knit in concentration. His lips twitched in a snarl. What terrified him was the seeping aura forming at his feet and rising up.

A golden aura.

The ground began to shake. Seazon shook his head. "No.. This is not.. Only master Tatsumaru can do this.. How could.. A Northern.. No.. NO!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly snapped open. They were neither crimson red or bright blue. They were the color of the aura. They were golden. That confirmed it. Somehow.. He had awakened **"it."**

His eyes narrowed and effortlessly he flared a golden tendril out shattering the rock imprisoning him. The chunks of destroyed rock began to levitate joining the pieces torn from the earth below inside the golden flame. His aura caught him as it lightly flamed around him growing in intensity.

He floated down a few feet to the ground and the instant his feet touched it the shaking intensified ten fold. The island they were on was being shaken apart from the pure power the kitsune was generating.

Naruto's aura tendrils shot out digging into the ground making small cracks in the grassy island. The area where he stood had caved in and formed a gigantic crater the instant his foot touched the earth.

He turned his head to look into the now terrified eyes of Seazon and narrowed his golden eyes. His aura flared up around him forming a cylinder of golden flame as wind from the exploding power sent even Seazon shooting backwards uncontrollably and nearly half a mile through the air.

Naruto was strangely silent. He simple turned his head to the direction where Seazon had been blown away and smirked.

High above on the rocky ledge two demons stared in utter awe at the power of Uzumaki Naruto.

Syna shielded herself from the waves of power that blasted out in surges.

"Damn.. What kind of demon energy actually makes my head hurt.."

Roku fell to his knees in awe. "This.. Is not demon energy"

Syna blinked in confusion. "Then what the heck kind of energy is it? Shiny?"

Roku just shook his head. "This is.." "He's.. somehow he's actually mastered the ultimate power.."

Now Syna was getting pissed. "Ok ok he's strong I get it so what the heck is this special power that everyone's SOOOO afraid of!"

Roku absent mindedly mumbled out 2 words.

At the sound of the two words Syna fainted.

The words he spoke were: "Sacred Energy."

Note: aight that was fun. Ok I'm reading a lot of fics I like. I'm also reaching the climactic conclusion of the story that will always hold a special place in my mind being that it's my first fanfic.. Ok but b4 I get to that...

As you may have noticed and I mentioned back in chapter 5 I was going to make use of Shinobu Sensui's Sacred energy. So now as you've probably already concluded. That is what Tatsu trained him in. So I can now officially say that the 3 sannin are definitely NOT stronger than Naruto.

As a matter of fact at this stage very very few beings outside of the spiritual sense (ie: God, Jesus, Archangels etc.) are.

How's that for overpowering him.

But he will have one final confrontation. With the one who trained him to awaken the Sacred Energy. Of course he'll have to beat the shit out of Seazon first but we'll get to that next time. Also the end of the fic is drawing near. Soon I will be able to say in the summary it's completed. Also I got nominated for a Naruto fanfiction award at so thx to whoever nominated me.

"_**..Silence! The Heart of the Cards banishes you to the Shadow Realm!" **_

_Jiraiya to Naruto playing Pokemon the trading card Game._

And all my N$$$az said: "Don't be scurred and confused Call 1800 ask Gary, hey!"

Pace.


	32. Chapter 32: Makai Wars: The Proposition

Chapter 32: ( Makai Wars: The Proposition)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin this shit from.

Aight to correct a common misconception.

Naruto is not a Super Saiyan. A Super Saiyan transformation entails several things that Naruto does not have.

1.) He's not a Saiyan

2.) It is a transformation that makes the hair stand up and turn blonde, the eyes become a teal green and the blonde hair glows golden when the aura is present.

3.) Naruto has blonde hair already. His eyes glow golden like the energy he uses.

Basically what Naruto has now is a type of energy. In Yu Yu Hakusho Shinobu Sensui defeated Yusuke by summoning up what is called Sacred Energy.

In my story it is almost the exact same concept. The Sacred Energy is the highest form of power that any being can harness. The level of Sacred Energy can be raised and lowered.. In a sense it's not a transformation per say.. But a type of energy they use. This is similar to when he channeled his red chakra as a power source rather than his blue back when he was still a container.

Also Sensui was a Human with the power of an S class demon. Naruto was high A class when he unlocked his Sacred Energy thus the effects would be even greater then Sensui's.

As for power. Naruto is now about the level of a Super Saiyan. Though he has not transformed into one. Hope this clears some misconceptions up for ya.

And for the ppl in the Islands: Damn thas a lot of ppl.. Glad yall feelin it don't worry it gets better.

Loyal Reader: thx lol

I dunno.. Um maybe somewhere around a chapter before the last or something. I'm still juggling like 4 really good entrances to do and they're just hard to decide between. Also it might be interesting to just make him not go back yet and leave that for another time. To end the story with his old Kohona living blissfully unaware that someday.. someday soon... a 40 ft tall fox will be paying another visit to them...

But like I said I'm still deciding so hit me up and tell me what yall lookin for.

Thx for all other Reviews each is read and appreciated.. And thx for the xtra reviews guys.. Like I said the story goes on either way but im glad there's still ppl enjoyin it.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on with the story...

Naruto stood gazing at the point that Seazon had been blown away to. He was far far away out of viewing distance by even the demon eyes. But Naruto's senses were amplified well over a hundred thousand fold. He could see miles away as clearly as if it were right in front of him. His Golden aura blazed around him as he remained silent. He narrowed his eyes and instantly he was standing in front of the recovering Seazon.

Seazon Narrowed his eyes. "I don't know how you managed to copy the appearance of this technique but the Eastern King is the only one to have ever mastered the real thing."

He smirked coldly. "That was a lucky shot you got in but like I said now that I'm going all out your luck stops here.

Seazon blasted forward and pulled back his fist snapping forward with tremendous force. Naruto stood there standing on a invisible floor of air as the blow connected with the lower right part of his nose.

He didn't flinch.

Seazon snarled and lashed out with the other hand already snapping the first back. He began to repeatedly pummel Naruto in the face and the passive Kitsune let him hit without interference. Each blow let of a resounding shockwave of power that echoed across the sky and Naruto's head slightly bobbed with each hit. He stood shirtless with his arms folded without expression.

Finally Seazon teeth gritted let off a massive energy blast. Naruto did nothing to block it. A massive cloud of back smoke shot up around them. As it slowly faded to reveal a slightly panting Seazon, Naruto appeared in exactly the same position as before.

Finally he let a small smirk creep onto his lips. "Are you finished?"

Seazon backed away in horror. "N-no.. it's not possible you.. You really are.. You've actually mastered... the.." Naruto's smirk disappeared as a new feature took it's place. Anger. "Yeah.. I've finally mastered the Sacred Energy."

"Of course.. It doesn't really matter to me at this point." "That gen-jutsu is going to cost you more than you realize.. It's not about the power I have now.. It's about you thinking you can even think of doing that to my friends and get away with it."

"The only thing this means is that I have the power to stop you now.. And I assure you."

His eyes narrowed. "That is exactly what I intend to do."

Seazon roared. "Don't be so certain!"

He blasted at him and drew back his fist only to find his arm stopped before the hit ever left it's cocked position. Naruto stood behind him back turned with his wrist gripped between his two fingers and thumb.

With a slight squeeze the wrist bones shattered causing Seazon to scream out in pain. The general whipped his tail around and connected solidly to the boys neck. Naruto released the broken wrist and cracked his neck to the side.

The slight motion snapped the bones in his tail vertebrae and busted his tail causing the muscle to burst outward from the spit seams at the side. This also released a torrent of blood and pieces of tissue that would have sprayed him if Naruto's aura had not been so repelling that it blew them back at Seazon.

Withdrawing his crippled tail. The now terrified general began to float backwards trying to register the incredible pain he was experiencing. Naruto lowered his gaze following the retreating body.

"Well what next are you going to send at me?" "Hurry up and decide so I can break it too."

Seazon shot a spike out of his body and it headed straight for Narutos head. Naruto flared his aura and the spike disintegrated before it even reached him. Seazon had used the distraction of the flash to move and came in for a surprise attack from the side.

He was mortified when his fist was caught without the Kitsune ever turning his head. This time Naruto crushed the bones slower savoring each tiny crack. Seazon screamed out in pain and attempted to pull himself free. His other arm was useless with it's crushed wrist and now his left arm as well was being snapped into brittle pieces.

The closed fist was being crushed into dust as Naruto broke bone after bone deliberately taking his time. Seazon's eyes widened as he screamed and a dark purple aura surrounded them as the general pulled with all of his might but he could not even budge the small hand that was crushing his fist.

Finally Naruto deepened his frown and at the same time crushed the fist entirely before loosening his grip on the fist enough to form a ball of energy and he blasted through the arm and engulfed the left side of his upper torso in golden light. When the light faded the entire left side of his body was gone as organs were dropping from the exposed burnt cavities.

Unable to form coherent words Seazon could only gasp as his body was reduced to a busted carcass. Naruto folded his arms and floated higher into the air. "Go ahead and regenerate so I can beat the shit out of you some more... I'm not done with you yet."

This declaration caused the pain filled gaze to take on one of fury and the creature began to roar as waves of power surged out of him. His body began to regenerate his left side while his bone structure was re-set and new fist bones were made. He was vulnerable for a good minute during this period and Naruto stood above him arms folded watching silently as the creature screamed and new organs with a new set of skin began to form out from a mess of pulsing red tissue.

Finally the completely regenerated Seazon floated in the air hunched over fists clenched tightly huffing in exhaustion.

Naruto looked down at him. "Are you all ready now?"

Seazon looked up with his teeth clenched. "Ahhhhhhh!"

He rushed at Naruto at incredible speeds. To Naruto it took the general forever to get there and even longer to hit him.

Seazon slashed out with a side chop and found it evaded by simply leaning back. Now in a leaning back position Naruto had lost his stability. Seazon narrowed his eyes and began an all out assault with punched kicks and palm thrusts thrown in various combinations.

Naruto still leaning back let a smirk creep onto his face as he lifted his right foot and began to block and parry every attack with the rubber sole of his shoe.

Seazon was mortified. The boy was deliberately putting himself in positions that gave him the advantage and showing that even with it he was still completely outclassed.

Finally Naruto, bored with the constant defense, twitched his foot on his next parry which sent Seazon into a uncontrollable corkscrew through the air. Naruto reached out and grabbed his skull and lifted him near his chest. Then his right pectoral flexed outward in a small pulse.

The impact from Naruto's peck flex was astounding. Seazon's head was rocked by the initial impact unlike ever before. It felt like his brains were turned to mush from that simple blow.

Then his body had shot off at speeds he couldn't hope to travel at by his own will and then suddenly he was stopped.

He'd been knocked nearly 2 miles from Naruto simply flexing his pecks.. Naruto appeared in front of the flying creature and grabbed his upper shoulder stopping him from flying any further his arm dragging back a few inches from the force.

Then he threw him up and back flip kicked him high into the air. Naruto suddenly appeared above him and dropped his elbow sending the semi conscious creature blasting into the water. He continued shooting down leaving a trail of underwater bubbles until finally hitting the ocean floor and even still burrowing 40 feet into it.

Leaving a massive underwater crater. Seazon used this time to use his nearly depleted chakra to regenerate one last time but halfway through he looked up to see a bright golden light coming closer.

Naruto appeared from high in the sky to right at the surface of the water in an instant. Using Sacred energy to water walk was not like regular chakra. He found this out very quickly.

The water as soon as he was within a foot of it was blown around him in a bowl. Once infused with his Sacred Energy the water itself began to glow golden. Then Naruto slowly descended until he touched soggy ground and as he stepped he created his own crater.

The ground shook from his blazing aura with each pulse of energy he radiated. As he neared the crater Seazon had made he flared his golden aura causing the ground to cave in and make a tunnel the depth of the crater that Seazon's body had created. Naruto walked over to the regenerating general and grabbed his head by the face which was mostly reformed. Then he dislocated his jaw and forced his mouth open.

Then in a soft deadly voice he spoke calmly the words that he'd yelled so many times before.

"eat it. Rasengan "

A ball of swirling chakra formed on his grabbing hand and soon began to tear through the face of the weakened demon. The attack continued down burning and tearing the sides of the mouth to make room and then hitting the long pointed tongue. It turned that into mush before continuing on it's destructive path to the throat.

Naruto kept his hand on the creatures mouth not letting the swirling ball come back up and it continued until it had torn the creature into pieces from the inside out from top to bottom releasing incredible torrents of blood and shredded tissue.

Naruto's aura prevented any of it from hitting him as the bowl like walls of water continued to glow gold around him. Finally the general exploded from the inside out. With no chakra to regenerate with this time he was killed.

Naruto sighed dropping the mangled corpse (or what was left of it). Then he slowly floated back up into the air and the ground stopped shaking momentarily and the walls of water finally fell back down covering the corpse and providing the final resting place of Seazon the A class General.

He turned his head to look at the ledge with his remaining unit sitting on the cliffside. Instantly he appeared next to them. He dropped his golden aura to a slight glow and tilted his head down grinning lopsidedly.

He waved a hand in front of the faces frozen in wide eyed stares. "Oiy! anybody home!" the two looked at Naruto slowly with expressions of amazement. "U-um y-y-yes Naruto-sama we.. Are at your beckon call.."

Naruto shrugged grinning. "Ok then let's bounce, our mission was to take out the general and he's dead so we're done here." The two nodded and slowly rose into the air to follow Naruto.

Suddenly Naruto turned his head to the right with a quick snap. From the left a soft chuckling was heard. "Impressive Naruto.. I was wondering when you'd finally break through." Naruto turned around in disbelief.

"N-nani Tatsu-sensei.. What are you doing here!" The two subordinates widened their eyes.

Tatsu-sensei!

Syna turned sharply to Naruto. "You.. What do you mean sensei, don't you know who this is!"

Naruto blinked in confusion. The man stepped into the light from the shadows he'd been quietly observing from. He looked just as he did when Naruto had seen him last. His spiked hair swayed to the side in the gentle breeze.

A cool blue mixed with white highlights the strands that slipped down and fell over the right side of his face revealed the same grey eyes that had watched him for nearly a year.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "What are you taking about will someone please fill me in here!"

Tatsu began to chuckle slightly. "Allow me to fill in some points Naruto. "First off my name is Tatsu in a way.. But.. My full name is Tatsumaru."

Naruto blinked in confusion. "So my name is Uzumaki Naruto not just Naruto what's your point."

Tatsu's chuckle erupted into a mirthful laugh. While he was laughing Roku finally got the nerve to spoke up. "Naruto-sama that man is Tatsumaru.. The King of the Eastern Continent..." Naruto's eyes widened in disbelief." "N-nani! Then why.. WHY THE HELL DID YOU TRAIN ME FOR THAT YEAR!"

Tasumaru finally stopped laughing and looked at Naruto in amusement. "Simple. Because we you are the only one who has the capability to challenge me."

"Your father and brother may be stronger than you even with your Sacred energy but what they fail to comprehend is that power is not my only advantage."

"You see Naruto, the Sacred Energy is a divine power source that is nearly completely opposite from demon energy." "Thus it is a natural enemy to demons." "It is higher than all other energies.. Even your friends' basic energy's such as Creation and Destruction have no power over it."

"In this with my power no demon can ever hope to challenge me.. I grow tired of the easy victories... the pointless battles that do nothing more than bore me.." "But then you came along..."

"Neither Naruto nor Kyuubi had the ability to unlock the Sacred Energy but when the fusion created you.. A very unique opportunity arose."

Naruto took a step back and clenched his fist. "Then.. This whole war was just you luring me into unlocking some stupid energy!"

Tatsumaru shook his head. "No, the lower lords were pushing for conflict and as you no doubt discovered Seazon was not exactly the peace keeping type." "The war was not simply to lure you in though I certainly used it to it's full advantage.."

"You see Naruto Sacred Energy usually requires 40 years of hardened discipline and training at the very least... but even still the training's no guarantee, you have to be receptive to it, have an innate desire to correct the world around you.. Something that even the very few that have the potential to unlock it possess." "For you it was a gen-jutsu world where you were rendered totally powerless in the face of the most horrible thing you could imagine In a world where your demon power was useless."

"It was only under such circumstances that you could possibly have awakened something like the Sacred Energy." "So in a sense.. Yes, my personal gain in this war is standing right in front of me."

"I couldn't care less about the mortal realm either way.. Neither helping it nor invading it.. It take no joy in attacking such weaklings.." "To invade and conquer humans is to simply add even more to the already endless territory I must constantly monitor and to attack simply to destroy is a waste of energy.."

"Even the most powerful of the mortal realm such as the masters of Basic Energy like Plague and Aizu would be nothing but annoyances."

"But. You on the other hand.. You have the possibility to actually present a challenge.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "This whole war... millions of your own guys died fighting for a cause they didn't even know about and when it all comes out it was all just so you could fight me!"

Tatsumaru closed his eyes and looked to the side. "Of course not." "I am a king I rule my subjects as fairly and justly as possible.. But this is not the human world.. Our way is much different than the human's."

"the war was opposed on all sides by all rulers.. Though we may not necessarily like each other we all agree that a war between us would not be truly beneficial for any of the continents."

"The conflict could not be avoided, to back down was to admit weakness.. The lower lords do not understand the true impact of a conflict the scale of this war.. But.. I could have ended it."

Naruto widened his eyes.

Tatsumaru smirked. "As a matter of fact, I still can.. Now that the ideological fools have all been killed or seen the true impact of the conflict..." "To simply do so admits weakness.. But there is a way."

"The Makai have a different way of waging war than humans.. It's a special case law."

"A very old law.."

Naruto narrowed his eyes "I'm listening."

Tatsumaru calmly nodded. "If the forces of both sides agree then it is possible to save face by proving oneself in a final battle between 2 final generals."

Naruto blinked in surprise "Are you saying..." Tatsumaru nodded. "Yes, this law will have a formal battle between 2 armies with one general leading them.

The winner of this battle representing continent will be declared instantly the victor. "It is a battle to the death and once the general from either side is defeated the battle is over." "Mercy is not to be shown... allowing an opponent to live signifies withdrawal and consequently defeat."

Tatsumaru narrowed his eyes.

"Are you prepared to face me under these conditions Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto looked into Tatsumaru's cold grey eyes. Even when they'd trained he already knew that Tatsumaru wasn't one to coddle or baby you.. If they even sparred, his life was on the line..

If Naruto wasn't able to beat him Tatsumaru would kill him without a second thought.

The Eastern king continued.

"Furthermore if both generals kill each other at the same time then the battle is a draw and the War is over but no reparation may be demanded from either side.. If one kills the other before he dies then the one to die first loses regardless of if the second general dies later on."

"Are you prepared to face me under these conditions Uzumaki Naruto?"

"Your father and Sega do not have the ability to truly face me.. Only another Sacred Energy user has a chance of winning. You are the only one."

"You have a chance now to end this War, whether for the North or the East.. Either way it will be over if you accept the law."

"But, know if you accept these terms and agree to this law there is no going back.. It is among our most ancient and forbidden. There is no questioning it's authority." "Once it has been called it is absolute.. There is no changing it."

He stared at him with one final piercing gaze.

"Are you prepared to face me under these conditions.. Uzumaki Naruto?"

Naruto gulped. If he did this it would end it. If he didn't there was a good chance he'd have to fight Tatsumaru anyway once he came to the Northern capital.

_Some choice.._

"Oiy, you don't scare me with all your ancient law bullshit! I was gonna kick your ass anyway for all that torture you put me through for that year!" Tatsumaru smiled.

"Then you accept the terms of the Law of Raikos?"

Naruto curved his features into a beaming fox grin. "Fine, if you're in such a hurry to get your ass kicked then I'll be glad to help ya out!" "But I'm not holdin anything back so you better get ready cause I'm coming at you full throttle!"

Tatsumaru smirked. "I expect nothing less."

"We will finish this now.. Once we issue the call of Raikos every demon in the Makai will know if it and they will accept it.. You have one hour to gather your forces and meet me on the Plains of Higure.."

"Before it is called I ask you one final time are you sure you wish to go through with this?"

Naruto grinned. "Whats the stalling for Tatsu-sensei.. You scared.." The Eastern king gave a lopsided smile. "I will enjoy this battle for more reasons than simply power Naruto. You are truly one of a kind and for what it's worth..."

He turned to look into the bright blue eyes of Naruto who having dropped the Sacred Energy was now recharging his power through inactivity.

Tatsumaru smiled. "I wish you luck."

He straightened up and looked to the sky. "I Tatsumaru, King of the Eastern Continent call upon the Law of Raikos to Challenge you Uzumaki Naruto to end the War between the Continents of North and East!"

Naruto stood up straight as well and lifted his head to the swirling mists comprising the sky of the Makai. "I Uzumaki Naruto accept your challenge and call upon the law of Raikos to end the War between the Continents of North and East.

The minute the final syllable left his lips the misty skies began to turn a dark and ominous grey. And in that instant every single demon in the Makai looked up and knew what had transpired.

Sega widened his eyes dropping his clip board for checking weapon inventory.

Kagen fell to a sitting position as he stared at the sky in horror.

Jiraiya looked up at the strangely dark sky.. "What the heck is that supposed to mean?" he didn't notice that every single demon in the camp had fallen to their knees in surprise.

The East the North and the West's entire population of demons all fell silent until the first word spoken was by Sega, trembling in horror.

"Naruto.. What have you done?"

Note: aight chapters done. So now Naruto fights the King of the Eastern Continent in one final battle to end the War one way or the other. So the Makai Wars are coming to a conclusion. Who will win?

Well for those of you who think duh it's gotta be Naruto, he's the good guy..

To this I will say good doesn't always win.. But that's not saying he's going to lose either.. This battle just as all those before will have a nice little twist to it that will probably surprise you.

Anyway until the next chapter .. R/r

"_A long time ago I was just a happy little frog with a good wife and a few tadpoles, then came the radiation, the damn radiation! But you don't see Godzilla getting called out like little chiwawa now do you!_

**-****Gamabunta to Kayaku talking about the past**

and all my n$$$az said: " South Siiiide!"

Pace.


	33. Chapter 33: Makai Wars: Divine Conflict

Chapter 33: (Makai Wars: The Divine Conflict)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin this shit from.

Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy: author of "Future Legends"

Loyal reader: ahh.. This'll be a long one srry guys.. I would have e-mailed u this but u didn't leave ur address and it was anonymous..

I appreciate the input and ideas.. It sounds interesting and it's not a bad outline for some stuff..

This is what I have currently swimming around..

1.) Naruto comes back during the Jounin Exam under disguise along with his Sannin. He meets Kiba and (unlike every other fic where they do this) he DOESN'T kill him (right away). As he moves on he continues to slowly reveal himself to ppl (beating the shit out of them) until finally reaching the end of the exam. This is the point where something with the sound or stone or something happens and he fully reveals himself and his team and they all beat the shit out of the Sound...

2.) Kohona is in a state of peaceful prosperity. Relations with the Kazekage are good.. New alliances with the Raizakage, new batch of genin, rookie 9 are all Chuunin and Jounin..

(Remember.. This is about the time period where Naruto and Jiraiya came back after the 3 year training spurt . So all the changes will be here.)

Tsunade will train Sakura, Kakashi will have Mangekyou, Neji will be Jounin etc. well all of a sudden a nice sunny day will cloud over with dark ominous thunder clouds. The idiot leaf not thinking anything of it will have the genin go out to play in the rain and the training will be cancelled while they all do stuff indoors.

Well suddenly a set of Chuunin will burst into Tsunade's office and wake her up. They will say that reports of a monster headed this way have been confirmed. She will snap into Hokage mode and rally all the Jounin and Sannin and shit. Then the "Northern Gate.." will be brought down in a furious blast of chakra. And out of the mist will step... a 40 foot tall fox with red fur and crimson eyes slit in primal fury.

Naruto will make his appearance in the form of Kyuubi. Hidden in his fur will be the 3 sannin along with Kayaku and perhaps some Akatsuki.. Dunno.

After humiliating the ninja He'll eventually demand that the entire village fall to their knees and bow before him. The ninja will refuse but the villagers obey and he demands it of the council. (Y'no the council that hates him and always tried to pull legal shit to screw him over..) Anyway after having the almighty council brought to their knees he will force all the ninja to do the same with a jutsu. As all of the ninja finally fall to their knees before him.. Then he transforms back into his normal Naruto human form. He begins to laugh and activates his demon chakra. His A class chakra.. So now all of Kohona know's that the kid they thought was the dead last that they hated and picked on and tried to drive out is now exactly what they always claimed him to be. They said that Naruto WAS the Kyuubi. That was a lie. But beware... If you say a lie long enough and hard enough eventually, it just might come true..

Then he kills everybody after letting the Yondaime give a speech standing next to his sannin and then they all go home with Kohona burning to ashes...

I might revive everybody after it happens though so I can come back and screw with them again.. He he creation energy and jutsus that turn back time are useful little tools.

3.) The Snow Ninja team from the Chuunin exams have a mission that requires them to go into another dimension. They ask Team 5 if they wanna come since they're on vacation. They go and end up meeting a group of ninja that Kakashi is working with. Since the snow ninja are usually the bad guys (see the movie with the snow princess) Kakashi attacks them and ends up facing off against Naruto and the rest of team 5 along with the snow ninja team. It'd go from there..

4.) Naruto and Itachi are the leaders of the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki is based off of Naruto's original time line. Thus some Kohona ninja could stumble a little too far into the Akatsuki's business and this would require a re-emergence of the groups activity. I could go all kinds of direction with this...

Having a ninja meeting between all Kage and inviting the Akatsuki to come in order to set up a power balance between all the major world powers. (Of course it's really an Akatsuki eradication trap..) But when Naruto and Itachi show up backed by all the greatest ninja legends throughout history all powered up and battle hardened from a demon war.. Things don't exactly go as planned..

Or Jiraiya get's captured along with his new student and they end up being brought before the leaders of the Akatsuki (Nariuto and Itachi) to decide what to do with him..

Or abt 10 other things that I don't wanna waste space on the paper saying..

4.) Naruto could enter Kohona as a Mercenary such as a Job as Ramen, or in his Sexy no Jutsu form with her hair out not pigtailed and without whisker marks.

5.) Naruto could go back and test to see if the ppl really changed.. Hold off on his vengeance and give them a chance. He'd pretend to not remember where he'd been the past 3 years. Hold back all of his power. And test to see if his friends really cared, the way Iruka and Tsunade really feel, if Kakashi and Jiraiya still ignore him.. Etc.

Then we'd see Naruto taking all of his shit all the while knowing that he's over an S class level Demon and could obliterate the entire fire continent let alone just the village with a single blast of energy.

6.) The leaf could be at war with the sound. Aktasuki all of a sudden show up and wipe them out. Then Naruto has his 3 stand up the old 3 and this will spark the conflict.

7.) After the fight with Orochimaru and Kabuto, while traveling back from retrieving Tsunade the group had stopped at a really good restaurant that left an impression on Naruto. Now present day he wanted to take team 5 to see this really good eating place in his old universe that he'd been at before. While they are chowing down (Kakashi or Jiraiya or Shizune, or Gai.. The list goes on..) Is on a undercover mission meeting with an informant. But when they see Naruto and the kid sannin along with a young Sarutobi and Ayako.. Things get complicated.

8.) This is actually an interesting one because it actually switched the tables.

The ninja from the hidden Sound, Sand, and Leaf are all fighting when a collision of jutsus somehow cause them to be transported to the old Kohona that Naruto lives in. Now we see how the old leaf reacts when they see the social climate and the state of life that Naruto now lives in. The old villagers actually witness a set of Kohona villagers that not only acknowledge Naruto, but respect and admire him as well.. Orochimaru sees himself as a near pacifist monk.. Jiraiya sees his younger pimp self with his fan girls and rap career.. Tsunade sees her younger counterpart's romantic relationship with Naruto and she sees Nawaki and Dan also.. This is interesting approach b/c it lets the older Kohona see the environment that Naruto has created for himself.. It'd prolly be one of the more happy ending type things I planned..

And then there's the idea to not have them meet at all.. And save the meeting for sometime in the future..

Ok that's enough space wasted on this, srry for the length.. But as you can see I have like 1000 ideas for how this could work and they're all really good and have great potential for development.. Although one major thing is going to remain a central focal point.

It will not be happy flower time.

The return to Kohona was inspired by the fic "A New Cause". If you've read this fic.. You'll understand.. Tsunade and Naruto are not going to be buddy buddy and in a good deal of the endings his old friends are going to be killed..

So do not expect "Oh Naruto I'm so happy for you that you've found a place to belong.. Make sure you come back and visit from time to time.. I'll have cookies waiting for you!" cause that aint the way it's turning out..

Again srry abt the length.. But yall wanted some ideas of where it could go.. I suppose you could vote for the ones u liked most or gimme some other ideas but I'm not putting a poll out or anything so if you don't care feel free to ignore this whole section since it is virtually irrelevant to the whole chapter.

Uzimakikame: lol if you see a fic called "Foxhound".. Beware! Longest and probably one of the best written fic's I've ever read.. I felt the same way you did on mine reading that one, only it was longer than mine and it's only like 9 chapters.. Lol..

Oh and for the "stupid twists..": Uh you think Naruto will be a king...

He he.. Yeah the twist obviously worked..

Kaishin: Yeah there prolly are.. Oh well glad u like it.. And this is a big fight.. He's gonna use almost his entire arsenal and more stuff you haven't seen yet.. Though you need to remember.. At the level they fight at even demon jutsu's barely damage their enhanced bodies. Kinda dumb to make a doton spike that will just shatter on the other guys chest without leaving a dent..

To all other reviews yours are read and appreciated... thank you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

and now on with the story...

The Plains of Higure.

In the mortal realm Sunset was a fleeting moment. Only a few minutes as the radiant shades of Orange and Purple splayed across the sky as the red sun faded giving off it's final luminance for the day before being consumed by the dark tranquility of night.

In the Makai there exists a long stretch of ground with a very special trait.

Eternal sunset. The Plains of Higure were locked and frozen in a perpetual loop of radiant colors swirling around the setting sun.

The sun appeared to slowly set but never fully falling to give way to night. It was an optical illusion. It never went back up to re- set itself it just continued dropping continuously as it had since the laws of the Makai had been instituted.

The long grassy plains were filled with crisp grass that reflected a yellow glow. The sky was a constantly shifting orange mixed with purple red, and yellow. This was a long horizontal stretch and above were rapidly moving clouds. The swirling mists of the Makai were mashed against the lighter blue fading into darker shades as it continued to roll along the plains. In the plains some hills and even some mountains rose up and from some of these mountains waterfalls would drop into crystal clear blue ponds. Also there were bordering mountains set up along the ridges making entrance all but impossible without flight.

It was beautiful. And it was the setting of the final battle to decide the victor in the War between the Continents. The dark clouds covered the skies of the Makai on all levels. And shown in them like a big screen T.V. was the image of the two sides prepared for battle. All across the sky the lesser and greater demons watched as the East and North prepared to engage in the ancient battle under the Law of Raikos.

Naruto narrowed his eyes psyching himself up. He had gathered his best. The most powerful of the Northern forces and all of his shinobi comrades. He had given a call for volunteers and every one that could came forward. Sega and Kagen were the only ones excluded. They had to stay out of the conflict due to the rule that only one general of a royal line may participate. In addition to this if Naruto lost then the North would need it's King and Prince to deal with the days to come.

And so Sega and Kagen could merely sit by and watch as the fate of both the Makai and the Mortal realm rested with Naruto. The said kitsune was once again fully clothed.

He had orange and black closed toe sneakers, bright baggy orange shorts that stopped a few inches from his calves, a large short sleeved black t- shirt, and his forehead protector with the symbol of hidden leaf scratched out signifying his status as a missing ninja. His bright blonde hair was spiked up and out like an urchin. His icy blue eyes seemed to dull with the glow of the perpetual setting sun. next to him stood the remaining Akatsuki forces, his fellow genin teammates, and the rest of the assembled ninja capable of fighting.

Tsunade wore her green shirt over her net shirt. Her necklace with the philosophers stone of the Shodaime hung loosely. Her chocolate brown eyes were set in concentration. She had a black sash tucking her shirt into a green skirt. She had red wrist bands and bandaged shins going down to her feet which were covered with ninja sandals. Her golden hair was not bunched in it's usual pony tail but hanging free so as not to limit her movement by having it come undone.

Next to her Jiraiya had a net shirt with a long grey robe over it. The edges of the arms and bottom had flame designs imprinted on it. A green sash wrapped around his waist separated the top half from the bottom. Under this he had a pair of baggy black pants that tightened up at the end. He had on basic sandals and his white hair shot out to all directions.

Ororchimaru had on a purple white robe with a black sash around his waist. He also wore a pair of ninja sandals and had his hair short and spiked having only let it grow out from it's usual shaven position in the last 2 months.

Next to the Pale genin stood Kayaku calm and proud.

He had on a Kohona forehead protector. His wild blonde hair almost an exact replica of Jiraiya's. His bright blue eyes were focused on the enemies before him. He had a green Jounin vest with Black sleeves coming out of the large short sleeved long jacket. A set of red flames came from the back and wrapped around the sides at the end of it. He had on dark blue ninja pants with bandaged shins and ninja sandals. Hatake Sakumo had on a dark black ninja suit with a face mask. His bottom mask was double toned white and black. His top was covered with a forehead protector s his silver hair shot out of the top. His onyx eyes were closed as he gathered his white chakra around him in preparation. He had a white ninja robe with long black sleeves and a black sash underwhich were long black baggy pants with several pouches for shuriken and kunai. On his back was strapped his special sword.

Gaara had on his gourd along with his sash and regular outfit. Kin had her sound forehead protector slashed and stood in ready position alongside Rikku and Ayame. Rin and Rikimaru looked to Zabuza and Haku and nodded. (I'm lazy and I don't feel like describing what EVERYBODY looks like.. So I'll do em as they come up...)

On the other side Tatsumaru smiled eerily. He stood in full armor as a mighty general in stark contrast to the basic style of Naruto's clothing. His blue hair waved in the soft breeze. The moment was filled with tension. Both sides knew this would be the final battle. Neither could afford to lose. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he stared into his former sensei's cold grey orbs. Jiraiya curled his fingers in generating small sparks of red destruction energy in anticipation of the final fight.

Moments ticked by. Tatsumaru raised his hand slowly. Naruto mirrored his movement. All was deathly silent. And then suddenly they let them drop. Immediately both sides rushed forward screaming in primal rage. The powerful fighters of the east clashed with the Northern demons and the shinobi legends as Tatsumaru flared his golden aura around himself causing a massive shockwave to erupt across the plains tearing tufts of grass out as it went and making a large crater of upturned earth around him. The earth began to levitate and was reduced to dust as the powerful aura disintegrated it chunk by chunk.

Sega shook his head. "This is madness! Now that he's activated that ridiculous energy of his Naruto doesn't stand a chance!" The other demons were also in awe of the might of Tatsumaru's Sacred Energy.

His power was shaking the ground making it difficult to fight on, so the majority of the fighters leaped into the air. Naruto simply narrowed his eyes and slowly a golden aura of his own began to snake around him. Sega widened his eyes. "W-what.. T-that's impossible.. He.. He can use it too!" needless to say the population of the Makai were in shock sharing Sega's sentiments. Not one, but now two demons could use the Sacred Energy that was the rarest form of power to master.

To have two beings capable of using it at the same time period was insane.. It was unprecedented. Naruto's aura rose and increased in ferocity until it matched Tatsumaru's. The boy's eyes took on a golden glow matching the blazing aura around him. Wave after wave of pure unadulterated power surged through the plains creating cracks and upturning clumps of earth as the two released their power. Tatsumaru smiled. "Yes.. This is what I have been searching for.. At this level our powers are equal.. This is the first time I have ever truly been matched at this power.

"Now.. Show me if you know how to use your power.. Do not disappoint me Uzumaki Naruto." With this he began to float into the air with Naruto following him. Then suddenly they blurred. They began trading attacks at speeds so great that even the A class apparitions could not register movement.

S class were able to see movement but even Sega and Kagen were unable to follow the actual actions. Gota stared in absolute awe at the display. Remembering well Naruto as the boy had come to him after the fusion. And now... he had reached a level that rivaled even the most powerful of the 3 Kings of the Makai. Tatsumaru threw his arm out and launched an energy blast at Naruto's face. Naruto slapped it away and swung around to block the blurring image of Tatsumaru punching. Naruto faded in an afterimage as well as the Eastern King came from below him and rose in an uppercut. With his arm still outstretched Tatsumaru saw as Naruto appeared in front of him and grabbed his arm locking it and twirling, began to flip him over his shoulder.

Tatsumaru went with it as he was blasted toward the ground. Before he could hit he flared his golden aura and shot back up putting both hands together he slowly moved them apart as a crackling bar of energy appeared between his now separated hands. He continued moving them as he rose up until they were locked as far against his back. The crackling energy then began to take the form of a Katana. A very long Katana. (Like Sephiroth's)

Wasting no time he now rose a few feet higher than Naruto and sliced down Diagonally. Naruto had already finished his seals for dimensional storage when the sword sliced down. A bright flash was heard and as it faded it revealed the long katana's blade grinding against the gigantic sword of Naruto. The blade that Arashi had made. Tatsumaru smiled and pulled the sword back in a special Manner then he sliced upward with a curve. Rather than blocking Naruto dodged it and was astounded as he saw the actual air was affected.

Gota widened his eyes. "That sword style.. It's..."

Tatsumaru smiled.

"You know I taught you the Forbidden Demon fist: the Dissolving Fist" "But you never learned the weapons form for it, have you?" Naruto twirled his massive blade around several times each place in the rotation opening new points to strike.

"I'll manage."

Tatsumaru smirked. "We shall see." he blurred, and appeared behind him slicing down. Naruto dodged deftly to the side and infused his sword with Sacred energy. Tatsumaru widened his eyes. "Hmm.. Clever.." "The dissolving fist won't work on Sacred Energy infused weapons.." Naruto grinned as his body grew brighter.

Tatsumaru smiled as the exploding clone blew up using the explosion to send him flying even faster than normal. Naruto had teleported behind him to wait for the exploding clone to shock him the he'd sneak attack. Suddenly he found a elbow in his face. His head rocked back, his grip on his sword almost slipping. Then Tatsumaru twisted around in a long arching slash. Naruto dodged to the side at the last second and his ear was sliced off.

It quickly regenerated and before Tatsumaru could even counter Naruto turned his blade flat and batted the surprised Tatsumaru out of the air and into the top of a waterfall. Again he stopped the brunt of the impact with his Sacred Energy but he was still knocked into the stream flowing to the edged. The flash of his aura he'd used to stop himself incinerated the group of demons that were fighting on the banks on both sides. He rose to his feet looking up to see the flat of the blade coming right down on top of him.

"CRASH!"

His skull was rocked as Naruto jumped up and slammed down the flat of his sword on the unprepared Tatsumaru's head, literally hammering him through the 3 inch deep stream and into the ground splashing the water high and cracking the rock underneath.

Bringing the blade up once he again he hammered a second time this time driving him fully into the ground but not before Tatsumaru let off a blast of red from his eyes. Naruto shot back into the air to avoid it. There was silence for all of 2 seconds before out of the falling water of the waterfall a sword blasted out. Naruto Dodged his head to the side as his eyes focused forward.

Behind him Tatsumaru blurred in catching his weapon before it could go any further then reappeared in front of him slicing down. Naruto brought his right hand to block the attack as the air just as the waterfall exploded outward from where he'd exited, finally caching up to the mind boggling speed of Tatsumaru. The blades clashed together grinding and shooting up sparks. As the two used their free arms to form a ball of sacred energy and shoot it out. The blasts connected and crackled before exploding sending both fighters spinning backwards for 3 miles.

3 miles apart the two fighters shot off with a full second following before the ground exploded outward forming a crater from the force of their departure. The two fighters suddenly appeared somewhere in the middle of the distance they'd traveled. Following a bright explosion of white they were revealed to again have their blades pressed against the others. They slid them off leaving a trail of sparks and began slashing in rabid patterns. The blades blurred out of existence. As the two torso's blinked in and out of view.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade felt the jaw break as she punched then she immediately slammed her hand down on the surface of the mountain as a blue electrical energy crackled around her. The entire mountain suddenly shot up in metal spikes as the creature she'd hit was impaled on the rising spike. Near her Jiraiya slapped away an energy blast and formed 3 seals before shouting:

"**Katon Goakyouu no Justu!"** a small stream of fire erupted from his mouth that led to a much larger ball of flame that caught the demons by surprise and took out a few of the weaker ones. Some of the smarter ones dodged out to the sides.

The one preforming the jutsu suddenly poofed out of existence. An explosion shook the surprised demons back to their senses. A set of two more explosions and the entire left side was covered in smoke.

Through it Jiraiya came bounding at them with his hands crackling with destruction energy. They widened their eyes and tried to dodge but were too late as Jiraiya grabbed two of them by the face and they instantly exploded spraying their insides like an omelet crackling with red destruction energy.

Jiraiya ducked under a energy blast and shot his palms up deflecting the blast upward at the incoming demon baring down on him with a sword. The surprised creature was blown away by the higher level energy blast.

Jiraiya shot through the legs of an ogre demon tapping his leg as he rolled. He sprung up as the leg exploded and he jumped up slamming his hands into the head of the falling demon finishing it off. As he landed he shifted his eyes behind him and saw the spikes shooting off the sides of the mountains. Then he saw as he was surrounded on all sides by a group of 20 demons.

Jiriaiya snarled and pulled his elbows in and throwing his head back screaming as his aura of red destruction energy exploded around him shooting up in a cylinder of crackling power, sending a shockwave that stopped the lower level demons in their tracks as the higher's pushed through.

HYAHHHHHHHH!

The cylinder exploded outwards disintegrating the entire group that had surrounded him. As the light faded Jiraiya stood there inside the crater he'd made hovering over the upturned earth he'd created and saw as even more demons were rushing him. Her smirked and formed a set of hand seals.

"**Sexy no Jutsu!" **

A poof of smoke and standing there was a young woman with her white hair pulled back in a ponytail and a grey bare midriff top. Her toned stomach rippled with her hardened abs.

She wore a dark black mini skirt with sandals. Reaching up she smirked and undid her braid letting the ponytail fall lose. Her long white hair dropped down to her back and softly swayed back and forth. The demons now rose up over the crater she stood in. Placing her manicured nails on her hips she gave a coy smile.

The demon in lead shook his head in confusion. **"W-what is this madness!"**

Jiraiya simply smiled. And lifted a hand lazily pulling her fingers inward in a inviting gesture. With a roar of fury the demons charged in Jiraiya hopped into the air and threw her head down. Making a circle with her arms. Some of the long white hair fell on the back of the demon's heads her fingers lightly tagged the torso's of the attacking demons as she dodged around them effortlessly. And after every touch they exploded. Suddenly the remaining demons caught on.

Girls showed more skin. Longer hair and more skin meant that she had even more ways to use her destruction energy than she did before. Narrowing their eyes they charged in. Jiraiya smirked and threw her foot in an arching kick knocking the head off and blowing the torso up.

The explosion blew some of her deadly hair back whipping it across the slashing arms of the Eastern demons destroying them as well. She then continued her kick before grounding it and kicking her other leg up in a back kick a demon came in under her ducking the kick to sweep her supporting leg out form under her.

She brought it up and twisted corkscrewing through the air. As she twirled she barreled on top of the charging bodies of the demons her bare midriff coming into contact with the demons blowing them up.

She landed through the exploding smoke on solid ground and caught a fist which promptly blew up. Another demon came behind her and put her in a choke hold. He intended to pop her head off before he was blown up. He was blown up on contact but he didn't count on the hand grabbing his wrist. This prevented him from squeezing long enough to blow him up.

As she did this a fist flashed out and connected with her jaw. The demon blew up but she was blasted into one of the spikes Tsunade had created and then into a mountain. A demon blurred above her and blasted a powerful energy blast. She put her hand on the surface of the mountain and it exploded letting her escape into it. Burrowing through the mountain she went under ground and came up with a kunai.

Charging it with destruction energy she rammed it through the back of the creatures head and sliced downward then she jumped into the air followed by her pursuers. She flew up launching energy blast below her. Through the mist the highest demon slapped away the first 2 but the third caught him and he fell down to the ground.

Tsunade saw this and she touched a invisible wall of air as a blue energy crackled around the area where the demon would land. A box of crackling blue light appeared taking on the shape of a guillotine. The blade finally formed dropping as the demon fell into it surprised and was beheaded. Then she clapped her hands and pulled them apart revealing a spear. She twirled it and slapped it behind her back holding it diagonally.

Meanwhile Jiraiya dropped the disintegrating skeleton of dust as she looked to the side to see Tsunade's fight then to the left and spotted Orochimaru over a few yards away.

Dispelling the henge he dropped down to the ground and began sprinting over to help his snake friend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kayaku formed the seals for his trademark..

"**Hiraishin no Jutsu!"**

The Yondaime appeared behind the set of 40 demons with his kunai dripping with blood. His eyes glowed with an icy aura in the fading sunlight silhouetting his hunched form. As he rose the demons in back of him dropped their weapons and collapsed on the ground in puddles of blood and insides. He turned around and instantly had a new jutsu ready his hands held in the ending seal.

**Fuiton Supako no jutsu!"**

The air around the attacking demon suddenly constricted crushing him.Turning his head he caught the axe of a ogre like demon and disarmed him. He threw the axe like a boomerang and moved his head around the punch from the now disarmed demon. He wrapped his arm around the massive wrist of the ogre and locked it under his armpit twisting and stepping on the side of the knee to break structure.

Continuing the takedown he dropped his elbow into the spine breaking it and let the paralyzed form drop. As he did this a faster lizard type demon caught him by the throat with it's long tongue. Kayaku tried to break the hold but was unable to budge it. The lizard yanked back dragging him to it before lashing out in various strikes beating him like a punching bag.

The tongue acted like elastic pulling him in for even more punishment as Kayaku was finally pulled up in front of his face. At this moment the weak seals he'd finished took effect and he opened his eyes wide as the lizard demon looked into his eyes and was caught in the powerful gen-jutsu.

To the lizard it saw itself burning in total darkness. The tongue slid off the throat letting the coughing Yondaime drop to the ground. He fell to a sitting position holding his sore throat. Suddenly a flash of wind appeared in front of him and a blur moved into motion. Like a phantom a seemingly invisible force tore through the demons charging him.

The bodies and body parts flew around it as if in a dance of motion. Kayaku weakly looked up to watch it and was amazed at the intricacies of the movement. Unable to support his head any longer he dropped it and continued coughing a bit. He heard a voice call out in front of him.

"**Summoning no Jutsu!"**

Suddenly out of the billowing ninja smoke a massive form rose up. Kayaku looked on as the ground went from rocky upturned grass to smoke then to... Purple.

"**Oiy, Orochimaru! I will demand 10 Twinkies and an Oatmeal and Raisin Cookie for this!"**

The said genin was smiling with his hand behind his head eyes closed. "Ah.. Ok, but make sure Kayaku-sama is ok while I deal with this." Suddenly another weight landed on Manda's head. "Oiy, Snake boy.. Need some help?"

Orochimaru turned to look at the smirking Jiraiya. He sighed. "I suppose.. This does kinda look a little troublesome.." "I have a technique to take a lot of them out at once but it needs about 5 minutes to prepare, can you keep 'em busy for me?"

Jiraiya smirked.. "Yeah no problem." "Oiy, Tsunade! Get your flat chested fat ass over here and heal Kayaku so he can help me stall these guys!" Jiraiya yelled from the top of Manda's head.

As Fate would have it the said Genin was dodging a punch when she heard the request. Narrowing her eyes she grabbed the striking arm and squeezed until the bone shattered causing the demon to cry out in surprised pain.

"Grrrrrr... JIRAIYA!"

She formed 3 seals and hit the demon in it's heart severing the connecting veins around it cutting off it's blood supply then kicked it away. The ground was littered with dead demons as she had sliced diced stabbed and beaten with her stainless steel spear until it had dented and finally broken in two.

She then used the two pieces as twin sticks and attacked with escrima techniques. (Basically escrima is a Filipino martial art that implies a lot of specialized stick fighting). After the sticks were smashed to pieces she'd reverted to using her bare hands. Needless to say there were a lot of dead bodies scattered around her.

Tsunade looked up at the direction of the towering Manda about 300 yards over. She threw her head back and pulled her elbows down screaming as her blue aura exploded around her forming a similar cylinder to Jiraiya and Naruto's.

Her long free hair shot up straight with the flow of the power. The sheer force of her power picked up the dead bodies all around her and shot them into the air and to the sides as a crater formed underneath her before she shot up into the air and flew over to the large snake to heal Kayaku.

She saw him leaning against a horn on the head of Manda holding his throat. His face was covered with blood from the repeated beating he took as a punching bag. She landed softly on the head and walked over to him shooting a glare at Jiraiya who was trying to dodge the massive barrage of energy attacks.

Jiraiya ducked under another massive blast as one slammed into his back.

"Ahh. Damn! I'm gonna feel that in the morning..." he muttered through clenched teeth. Suddenly a tentacle shot out of the ground and grabbed his clothed pants leg. "Shi-" was all he got out as he was drug under ground. A few sounds of something getting punched and he shot out of the ground and into the air followed by and explosion underneath.

He turned his head and glared as he saw 3 more very high class demons coming at him. They looked like they were forming a massive three person energy attack. He then turned to see a barrage of sharp tentacles rushing in to stab him. He blurred out of view and reappeared on the ground already flashing through seals.

The blast's were simply aimed down and launched with even greater velocity. They came closer and closer even as the young frog genin formed his seals. The jutsu was still experimental.. He wasn't all that adept at using it yet..

The blasts hit him exploding with tremendous force. Even Tsunade looked at him worried. The light finally faded as the fiery ball settled and smoke erupted.

As it faded it revealed a cocoon like form sitting on the ground. The demon widened their eyes in disbelief. "**W-what is that!"**

From inside they heard the call:

"**Ninpou, Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu!"**

The demon ignored the call. They blurred out of view and were instantly on the ground charging at the frog stomach. Reaching they sliced with their razor sharp appendages tearing a slit in the pulsing red cocoon.

A higher level demon jumped up to let his long poisonous tongue stab the deluded human. As he fell however the cocoon busted all the way open to reveal over 50 exploding shadow clones. The clones let out a loud "YATTA!" and began to crack releasing a red light.

The demon knew that normal shadow clones were nothing even if they did explode. But clones made with destruction energy.. That was another story. But.. The demons had fallen right into his trap they had closed in the distance themselves and were already moving to attack.

One was even falling right on top of them. They were all incinerated in the massive explosion that the clones created. Jiraiya smirked floating above the scene taunting the others. "Come on! Show me what you got ya little wimps!" he then yawned exaggerating the motions.

This cost him his current breath of air as a demon had embedded his fist on his stomach. _Damn, note to self.. Don't do that again.. _He thought with a grimace. Holding his stomach as the demon blurred behind him and slammed him into the ground.

To surprised and in too much pain to activate his energy he was a sitting duck. A huge demon came over and was about to stomp his head in when a razor thin wall of golden yellow light shot down slicing the surprised demon in half. It also acted a barrier protecting the recovering Jiraiya from further attacks.

A form blurred in front of the now standing Jiraiya. Kayaku smirked and called out.

"**Taiyou Houmen: Ketamashii Hanasu no Jutsu." **

Jiraoya blinked in confusion. "Solar release.." "I thought you were the Kage of the Leaf?" Kayaku smiled. "I'm a shinobi.. And trust me.. If you find something that works kid... use it.. No matter where it's from.." "Sometimes you can't afford to be picky."

Jiraiya nodded. "Ok, then.." He formed a ball of swirling chakra on his hand. Kayaku raised an eyebrow. "Eh.. Not a bad replication.."

Jiraiya smirked and held out the other hand. It went through a set of 1 handed seals before crackling with a blue lightning that chrirped like a thousand birds. Kayaku widened his eyes as the shield of light faded and allowed the demons to attack.

Jiraiya took the two attacks and slammed them together. The now swirling chakra took on a less defined orb and crackling with sporadic bolts of chakra it chrirped like 10,000 birds.

"**Uzumaki Naruto Element: Chigan!" **

Jiraiya charged forward with extreme speed as the orb distorted into a oval like shape and plowed into the first demon the spiraling effect of the Rasengan boring through the creature as the sporadic bolts of lighting shot off and lit up the area with a blue hue.

Then the piercing Chidori effect added to the spiral and the upper half of the demon was incinerated as the blast left the palm of Jiraiya and continued blasting into a another demon leaving only the singed and shredded bottom of the demon it had first hit, from the waist down.

The blast tore through another demon and another and another until finally the other demons were able to dodge around it and the blast shot by them dragging a blast of air and torrential hurricane winds in it's wake.

The powerful winds dragged ground rock and even the mangled corpses through the air as it continued blasting finally losing power and fading to a set of shimmering blue sparkles. There was a trail of bodies and a trench of upturned earth in it's wake trailing all the way back to Jiraiya and Kayaku.

The Yondaime blinked in absolute awe. "What.. Was that?"

Jiraiya grinned. "Naruto calls it Chigan.. They're modified versions of the Rasengan and Chidori to start with and then you smash'em together and it makes and that's what happens when you hit something with it."

Kayaku nodded. "I see..." "Y'no ever since Kakashi showed me that move I've wanted to try that.. So Naruto has officially added that technique to his element?' Jiraiya nodded. "Yeah to my knowledge.. Sexy no Jutsu, Rasengan Storm, and Chigan are the only ones he claims to have invented.."

Kayaku looked to the sky. He saw a brief flash of what may have been Naruto and Tatsumaru fighting. He smirked. _And to think that your kid will grow up to be .. That.. _His thought drifted to his old friend who'd sacrificed his life with hopes that his son would be able to save the village.. And now that he's grown up.. He's going to save the whole Universe..

Yeah.. Fate's a mother.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Tatsumaru were slashing repeatedly. They were attacking each other with hundreds of slices a second. Deft and advanced swordsmen both, they were locked against each other. Tatsumaru was using the forbidden Demon Fist: Dissolving Fist's sword form while Naruto was using a combination of Snake fist and Fox Claw.

The first was taught him by Gota, the second was Kyuubi's original Weapon and hand to hand fighting style.

Tatsumaru was pushing him back due to the superior technique but Naruto was so far covering his openings and holding his own both defensively and offensively.

The rapid clangs of the blades hitting shot sparks off and as Naruto slid his blade off he flared his Sacred Energy putting on a burst of speed. But instead of coming at him as Tatsumaru expected he simply.. Disappeared.

The Eastern King closed his eyes and held his sword out in front of him focusing on the massive Sacred Energy he knew that was incredibly difficult to hide due to it's sheer amount. He sensed something at the back and ignored it realizing it was a diversionary clone due to the small amount of energy it was made with. He opened his eyes and blasted to the side in a random direction

"Kuso!" Naruto cursed as he kneed the blast straight up keeping his sword read for the slice he knew was coming. It never did though. Tatsumaru chuckled from all around him. "You see my young friend.. You're not the only one who can use this tactic..."

Naruto dropped down a little lower. And smirked. "Judging by the tone and decibel level of your voice you would have to be within a 100 meter radius of the exact point I'm on..." He closed his eyes. "Add that to the current air current flowing northeast and the hollow's created by the caverns and depressions created during the fights.. You would have to be within 50 kilometers of this point.."

He opened his eyes attached his sword to his back and threw back his head dropping his elbows screaming as the golden aura exploded around him in a orb of swirling golden flame.

HyyyaaaAHHHHHHH!"

The orb grew and grew until finally consuming everything turning the screen blank white.

The blast swept across the area completely dissolving anything within 2000 feet of the center. Which, being Naruto was only putting out a small amount of his power. As the light faded a huge cloud of dust rose up.

The dust began to swirl in the wind of a second aura. It formed a rapidly swirling tornado around the second golden aura before dissipating to reveal Tatsumaru's usually cold grey orbs in a golden glow. To protect himself from the massive range attack he'd activated his own Sacred Energy to act as a breaker. Naruto smirked as he noticed the sword had been melted and cracked.

Tatsumaru noticed this and smiled. "Ahh.. I see so that was the plan all along huh.. Get rid of my sword as it gives me an advantage.. My my.. foxes are rather cunning.." "Well I won't disappoint you."

He held his sword out horizontally and slowly unwrapped his fingers from around the hilt letting the Sacred Energy aura grab it and incinerate it reducing it to dust flowing in the golden aura. He floated above his own large crater as the earth shook even though the two were hovering several feet above ground. They rose slowly into the air matching the others speed.

Naruto not taking his eyes off of Tatsumaru reached for his sword in his back. "You are at a disadvantage Tatsu-sensei.." the Eastern King smiled lightly and raised an eyebrow at the nickname he'd used when training him. "Really now Naruto-kun.. You'd think we could be a little more formal about this."

Naruto shrugged and twirled the massive blade around in several rotations. "Nehh this way's much more fun.." he grinned before blurring. Tatsumaru ignored his after image and dodged to the side as the image reappeared and sliced down before immediately turned it into a horizontal attack.

Tatsumatu teleported just as Naruto sliced. "N-nani!" Naruto suddenly felt a weight on the flat side of the blade of his sword. Beginning to feel warmth as well he slowly turned his head and came face to face with a glowing blast of energy being formed on the outstretched palm of a crouching Tatsumaru.

The Eastern King smirked and let out a "Kyah!" as he released the blast right into the face of Naruto the blast exploded taking Naruto with it sending him smashing into tree and through another, and another, and another before finally stopping himself enough to only embed himself in the trunk of the final. He slid to the ground his eyes already having regenerated.

His sword was knocked away and landed with a thunk in the soft grass of the main plains. Naruto slowly rose and blasted into the air dragging the tree he'd just smashed into out of the ground before dropping it with a resounding crash. Tatsumaru expected the attack and slapped the blat of energy away with his right hand his left being left open to defend against the attack.

The punching Naruto suddenly blurred. Tatsumaru shifted his eyes behind him and elbowed only to find a second afterimage he raised his other arm to block finding a solid hit there. He gripped the fist and prepared to pull the body into a knee when it began leaking blood as it dissolved into crimson blood. The blood clone dripped down into a glob of blood that seemed to come alive and wrapped around Tatsumaru. He smirked and flared the Sacred Energy forcing himself out of it just in time to see the blur of the real Naruto's hands stop as he called out:

"**Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Justu!"**

A poof of smoke and instantly the air was full of Naruto's floating around in a circular pattern. Tatsumaru brough two finger out and drew them quickly back in, in an arching motion. This created a arching blade of energy that sliced a good deal of the bunshin down leaving poofs as the only proof of their existence. Underneath him however came a set of calls that alerted him to the trap he'd just fallen into.

_Damn... the clones circling around in front of me were distractions so the ones under could get close.. And I fell for it.. _

The clones came in and kicked at the same time sending the unprepared Tatsumaru into the air calling out one after the other **"U-Zu-Ma-Ki-"**

As he shot up he atempted to right himself still feeling the effects of the kicks. When suddenly he saw he was flying toward a formation.

"Oh shit!" he cried out just as he entered it.

Naruto dropped as his leg down a another came in and punched in an uppercut as 3 more came in and kneed the left while another the right then several diagonal attacks came in, all at the same time.

Basically the attack hit him with tremendous force from all directions each hit canceling the others result of moment out. This internalized the force and caused it to swirl around inside of the body unable to escape due to the amount of force being driven into him at all directions. Then the real Naruto flew up above the rest as the attacking Naruto's poofed out simultaneously. He grinned and called out:

"**Internal Naruto Rendan!" **

He backflip kicked the stunned Tatsumaru into the ground sending him nearly a mile beneath the surface. Then Naruto powered up several blast of energy and began to throw them at the hole shooting a huge cloud of dust out and blowing up more and more ground as he blasted. A stray explosion caught a demon running up behind Haku. Haku was blasted forward from the blast himself but was able to use it to blow several needles at the Demon's neck arteries effectively ensuring it bled to death.

Naruto finally stopped his assault as a form blurred behind Naruto and ran it's hand up his spine dissolving it. Naruto cried out in shock as his structure was broken and he crumpled. Before he could regenerate it Tatsumaru grabbed him in a headlock and started punching him in the headlock repeatedly.

His spine eventually regenerated and now that he was able to move again he lifted his hand and shot a weak blast into the eyes of Tatsumaru. This caused the Eastern King to drop Naruto and the boy fell to the ground bleeding.

Tatsumaru floated down to meet him. Naruto was glaring at him. Tatsuamru smirked. "Come now Naruto.. You've got a lot of good hit's in.. That damn internal attack can't regenerate as fast as the others with so much stress on my coils using my energy."

Naruto grinned. "Well.. You could always stop using Sacred Energy and just fight normal."

Tatsumaru shook his head. "I have a feeling that we will be doing that soon enough Naruto-kun.. You don't seem the type to give up after we run out of Scared Energy.." the blonde kitsune nodded. "Won't argue there.. "

He adopted a snake stance. Tatsumaru also took a demon fist stance. This time it was the Demonic Crane fist. He launched forward and Naruto countered by blocking the attack with his left hand while the right struck with his own fist.

Tatsumaru locked the arm in a bar and flipped him but Naruto tucked in and landed on his feet pulling Tatsumaru into a Crescent kick than he ducked under. Naruto then threw a sweep which was blocked and he brought his elbow down to crush the ankle. Naruto twisted on the balls of his feet and moved it to the side just in time to dodge the elbow.

The hit dug into the earth leaving a small crater. Naruto brought his knee up but Tatsumaru blocked his as well. While he was again up Naruto threw a set of crescent kick wheel kick combo's that connected snapping his head around each time. But Tatsumaru ducked under the final one and caught the leg sweeping the other out from under him.

He slammed Naruto into the ground and readied a disruption punch to prevent regeneration. Naruto caught the punch in a axe head block and twisted his wrist to grab Tatsumaru's. He then ran his free hand along his wrist dissolving the bone structure before Tatsumaru pulled away. Naruto flipped up onto his feet and ran along side of Tatsumaru as he was currently stalling until his wrist regenerated. It was stupid to be caught in that.

Naruto shot ahead of him and jumped up in a spinning jump back kick. Tatsumaru used his left hand to bat the kick away and with his now regenerated wrist he punched Naruto hard in the jaw. Naruto heard the sound of his own Jaw breaking.

He flew off the fist and skidded along the grassy plain before turning the skid into a roll and that into a run as Tatsumaru caught up to him. They continued trading blows as they ran along the long grassy plains of Higure. They came to where Tsunade was fighting and Naruto jumped into the air so as not to involve her with his battle. Tatsumaru followed suit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tsunade and Jiraiya were on Gamabunta and Katsyuu while Orochimaru had Manda.. The 3 Sannin were launching their highest summon combinations at the seemingly endless demons. Even Manda began to look a little frightened at the sheer number of opponents. Orochimaru finally finished the Final parts on his seal. He'd been ready to use it on the group that Jiraiya and Kayaku took but the Chigan tok care of that problem. Now he had a new set.

He threw the carefully drawn papers with the holy kanji on them, and formed his 20 seals.

Standing on the head of Manda he called out.

"**Shaolin Release: Gate of Purification!" **

The papers he'd drawn and the large circular kanji he'd etched on the ground lit up with a brilliant white.

The papers set on a type of octagon and shot thin white lines outlining the shape with the drawing on the ground as the base. Then shimmering white sparkles formed a golden gate.

The gate opened and an incredible suction erupted that drug everything within a mile radius with the exception of Naruto and Tatsumaru through it the summons the 3 ninja the other ninja fighting the demons of both sides, everything was drawn though.

The ones whose heart was good and whose intentions were pure simply passed harmlessly through. The demons who were not were sucked into another dimension where they would slowly be purified before their destruction and entrance into the next world. And A LOT of demons went in and didn't come back out.

Orochimaru activated the release seal and the gates closed as the while light finally faded and the papers fell to the ground burning to dust. Jiraiya blinked. "D-damn... that sucked for them .."

Orochimaru shrugged. "Ah well.. I can't do it again.. It's one of my most advanced spirit energy techniques.. It takes a week to even be possible to open the gate again.. Tsunade gulped.. "damn.. That kind of technique.."

He shrugged. "I guess so.." "We should probably go see if we can give them a hand." He pointed to over to where Kayaku had gone to help the Akatsuki, Gaara and the others.

"Worried about Ayame snake boy?" Jiraiya teased.

Orochimaru blushed.. "N-no.. not particularly.. But I'm sure they all could use some help.."

Jiraiya shrugged. "Ok.. Let's go kick some ass and while we're there we can let Oro tap some ass.." The said genin turned a shade of pink. He then pulled out some Buddhist prayer beads and began chanting for forgiveness for his lecherous thoughts.

The 3 started off with Jiraiya laughing on Gamabunta, Tsunade glaring on Katsyuu, and Orochimaru chanting on Manda.

Naruto and Tatsumaru continued their furious battle high in the sky.

Let there be no doubt in your minds.. The final battle under the Law of Raikos to determine the victor of the Makai Wars...

Has begun.

Note: ok I wan plannin on making the fight 2 chapters but I'mma have to break it into 3 just to get everybody in lol...

This chapter was chocked full of back in the day's, Naruto rendan, Arashi's sword, Jiraiya's frog mouth, the Summons... Ect.

Ah well fun to make. Next chapter the fight will intensify, and then the next it will be over.. And then... just a few chapters and the fic's over.. He he very enjoyable to make.. And I can assure you that it's a one of a kind... you won't read another fic quite like mine... ah in any case..

"_Yeah, I know.. I learned philosophy from this drunk homeless guy who lived under a bridge.. I swear the man was a genius!"_

_**-Yondaime Hokage to Itachi before the start of the war.**_

And all my N$$$az said: "I know you don't love me.. You screamin holla when slim thug's in town.."

Pace.


	34. Chapter 34: Makai Wars: Divine Climax

Chapter 34: (Makai Wars: Divine Climax)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or games I'm takin this shit from..

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy, Author of: "Future Legends."

Review answers are going to be short..

Loyal reader: well.. I'll see what I can do.. You see now how I have a lot of material to work with.. So hopefully it'll come out good..

Kaara: I've already addressed you in the reply.. Basically I'm not gonna change your mind and u not gonna change mine. U haven't given any response or told me where you've seen my ideas in another fic so I'mma just cut it off. I don't feel like starting a back and forth tit for tat.

If u think it sux and it's unoriginal.. Ok thas ur opinion.. so Whatever..

Thx to all reviewers who said you liked it.. I'm glad yall enjoyin my shit.. Every review is read and appreciated.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on with the story...

Hatake Sakumo and the Azuma ninja were being pushed back. Ayame was blasting wave after wave of kunai but nothing was even fazing them. She suddenly shot straight up not the air and took her uber shuriken from her back and threw it at the set of charging demons under her. The majority were able to dodge around it but the blade came back like a boomerang slicing as it flew and landed back in the grip of the smirking Azuma ninja.

She landed and immediately began spinning the large blade around like a spin saw. Driving forward she saw Rin forming hand seals for a shadow jutsu.

Ayame sliced through another demon and splintered the creatures upper body into pieces before launching a piece of the broken rib cage like a kunai at a demon coming behind Rin.

The girl dodged her head to the side to avoid the bone fragment as she finished her seals.

**Azuma Style: Shroud of darkness!"**

Instantly the fading light of the eternal evening was covered in artificial black. White smoke rose up from around the now solid sheet of black that was the sky. Everything was obscured.

To the outside it looked like a giant dome of black clouds covering the area that Rin had created the jutsu in.

Ayame and Rikimaru were specially trained to fight in this environment. The demons were not. They became enraged and dropped their guard madly slashing at the dark . And one by one they dropped silently as the Azuma stealth killed every one of them.

Meanwhile, Haku had formed his ice mirrors and was going in between them shooting senbon at the demons vitals. One demon stood still, his eyes focused on the mirror right in front of him. Haku slid out and time seemed to slow down for him. Immediately he pulled out 2 needles and prepared to launch them at his opponent.

As he was passing a hand suddenly grabbed out and pulled him into a knee. Haku was flying in between the mirrors at the speed of light.. And yet the demon had not only followed his movements but grabbed him in mid air and countered them.

Haku's eyes went wide as he coughed up a bit of blood and the demon drew back his arm and chopped sideways slamming the boy off his knee and into a tree embedding him in it.

Haku finally looked up to see the demon coming right at him. He mumbled out. "I-impossible. He's faster than the speed of light!" He pulled his hands in and formed a set of 5 seals.

**Rikuro iden Mist no Jutsu!"**

A stream of mist rolled in hiding the boy from view and then it constricted around the demon threatening to crush him.

Flaring his red aura the demon broke free and turned around only to be caught in yet another jutsu.

"**Searing Mist Stream no jutsu!"**

Haku had his right hand with his fingers curled around his lips s he blew a stream of scalding mist at the demon's face at point blank range. Roaring in pain the creature sliced his claws through the boy blowing the attack and was surprised when it turned to water.

Behind him he suddenly felt a pain in the back of his head. He turned just in time to catch a punch from Haku that sent him falling backwards and he landed driving the needle in his head in even further.

Haku smirked. "That point stops the blood flow to your head.. It's different than humans. So it took awhile for me to get your points down but I'm learning what to hit on you now.."

Haku pulled out 5 needles on each hand. He narrowed his eyes at the demons before him, slowly letting his brown orbs take in the set of opponents.

He threw the needles aiming for the eyes in order to blind. Half of them were stopped by the skillful creature's slices. The others were blocked. Haku meanwhile had shot off to the side at incredible speeds and forming the seals for his demonic ice mirrors again he watched as the icy mirrors shot up around them.

He rushed at one of the swiping demons still dealing with his senbon and blurred out just as he was about to hit him. The demon was confused for a dew seconds before a sharp pain in his lower neck caused him to drop immobile to the ground. Suddenly in front of Haku, a Denasta demon attacked and smashed the mirror he was in. Haku condensed himself inside the mirror and watched as the tiny shards blasted in all directions.

Haku suddenly popped out of one of the hundreds of shards that shattered around the powerful demon. He blasted 10 needles all in a paralyzing point. The Denasta was strong. It could resist one or two points but not 10 all hit at once. With a growl it crumpled.

Haku tucked in and flipped attempting to land in another shard and travel across the field like that. Instead he was grabbed by the foot and slammed into the already weakened tree. He went right through it splintering the wood with a sickening crack. Just as the demon came in to finish him off a blur shot out at him from behind. The first dodged but the second demon sensing it only at the last moment was unable to move in time and was decapitated by the spinning blur.

The busted trunk of the tree Haku had smashed through was falling to the ground and the blur embedded in the falling trunk revealing it to be Ayame's uber shuriken. Haku twisted through the air and used chakra to stay stuck to the enormous throwing star as he crouched down and quickly formed a lighting fast set of seals.

"**Ice Release: Linear Needle Stream!"**

Still crouched on the giant throwing star embedded in the falling tree trunk Haku summoned a mouthful of water and then converted the water in his mouth into ice needles. He then spit them out in a straight line one after the other hitting the charging demon directly in the same point each needle hammering in the previous one until they all exited out the back of his head. The demon dropped to the ground. His neural pathway severed.

Ayame smirked standing underneath the falling tree and Haku jumped down beside her as she took the shuriken out before the tree finally crashed to the ground. The two ninja stood back to back as more demons charged at them with their claws raised. Ayame formed kunai in her hands from her bloodlimit and then began launching them with deadly speed at the charging demon's. They had to dodge around them or stop them which slowed them down.

Haku looked behind him and saw that she were all closing in on them. He smirked as he formed a new set of seals.

"**Hidden Mist no jutsu!"**

A heavy mist rolled in covering the group of demons. From out of the obscuring mist came a cold voice. "I have now gained three advantages."

"The first, is the knowledge of your vitalsacquired through previous encounters with your species."

"The second, is the fact that I've got you all clumped together in one place." Some of the demons began moving around searching for the voice.

"The third... is this mist... a conduit for water in the air all around you."

The mist shifted and just for an instant the demons could see the cold dark brown eyes of Haku as the boy smirked standing in the mists.

"Now.. You will only be able to run from my attacks."

The demons eyes went wide as the mist concealed him again and a voice called out.

"**Aisu Sabakuu no jutsu!"**

The mist suddenly cooled and became thousands of ice needles surrounding the demons who had been pushed together in the center. They roared as Haku clenched his hand closed sending the needles all in at once. They blasted in and stabbed into the demons some cracking on the armor, some piercing it. As the needles flew in wave after wave explosion of blood rose out and Haku and Ayame were already in another tree as the grassy landscape was covered in the crimson swamp.

Haku turned to see Zabuza and an Akatsuki battling 3 demons. Zabuza was going one on one with a sword wielding demons and he was holding his own. Though, he was thus far unable to get a successful hit in.

Zabuza growled. "Not bad.. I'm impressed you were able to withstand my attacks this long.." Zabuza narrowed his eyes and took on a different stance. "But.. This ends now!"

He sprung forward and sliced in a blur of motion that was fast even for the demon he was fighting. The slice was dodged however, just barely as the demon ducked under it and prepared to counter.

The demon looked at the turned shinobi and it's eyes went wide as they looked into the bloodthirsty Zabuza's.

The shinobi released his grip on the hilt of the sword throwing it behind his back as his other hand caught it and continued the slice upward in one seemingly unbroken, arching slice. The wind from the first slice pulled the demon closer and the second slice went upward driving the creature off the ground and splitting him in two before disintegrating his body with the pure force of the blow.

The shockwave of pure power blasted forward and rushed at a demon head on before the said creature frowned and slapped his hand out canceling the blast of air and sound in one swipe. He looked at Zabuza whose massive sword had embedded in the soft grassy earth behind him.

The demon of the hidden mist turned around and smirked. "Oh yes.. I nearly forgot.."

"I'm killing you..."

"Forgive me I was having so much fun with your friend over there that I nearly forgot about you."

He pulled his sword out of the earth and his eyes shifted to the left in a quick glance before holding his sword out to the side as the demon that Rikku had knocked back flew into the stationary blade decapitating himself.

Switching his grip position from slice to stab Zabuza stabbed into the now headless creature and let his blade feed on the crimson blood as the blade throbbed and glowed red. The demon he now face narrowed his eyes.

"**You talk too much human.. We shall see how challenging you are once I take your little aluminum toothpick away!"**

Zabuza ripped his sword up and brought little drops of blood with it. As they flew out he prepared to slice right through the stationary demon.

"Hurrrraaaagghhh!**" **He charged forward with his blade raised. Swinging it he sliced at the head but his eyes widened in horror as he saw that the demon had lifted two fingers and put them through the hole on the end of his blade effectively stopping it short.

The demon then curled the two fingers inand yanked Zabuza forward. The shinobi narrowed his eyes and grabbed a kunai from his back pouch as he came closer to the deadly opening jaws of the demon. As he came in range he rammed the kunai into the creatures eyes causing it to drop him and kick out.

The kick happened to catch him and he was knocked back several feet as his sword was thrown from his grip. He rolled to a crouching positions and began forming seals.

"**Rising Mist no Jutsu!"**

The man was suddenly lifted off the ground by a platform of condensed mist. The demon, having finally recovered, jumped up and smashed through the misty floor and landed swiping out randomly.

Even so Zabuza had to dodge to the left quickly before reaching into his pouch for a small bag. He pulled his hand out and threw the Metsubishi blinding powder and throwing it into the already wounded eye further irritating it. The demon was stunned long enough for Zabuza to jump off the mist cloud and break into a sprint upon hitting the ground.

He had to find his sword or he'd be on the defensive for the rest of the fight.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

To the side of him Rikku was letting her gaze sweep over the rest of the opponents.

Rikku was a powerful Akatsuki ninja. She had long brown hair with golden blonde highlights and streaks tied up in a ponytail. Her bangs swiped out on either side of her face and curved back in under her chin sometimes falling across her right eye.

She wore her traditional black cloak with red cloud design over a yellow bikini top with black trim. She had a set of tight black shorts with a white belt. She had a ruby gem in her pierced belly button and a scratched Sand forehead protector tied lopsidedly around her slender waist.

Attached to her belt she had a shuriken and kunai pouch and on the other side she had a small pouch for supplies and scrolls. Her skin was tanned and almost golden bronze from living in the desert climate. Her long smooth legs belied their true strength. She wore traditional ninja sandals with bandaged shins. Her Akatsuki ring bore the kanji symbol of Kyoji (the demon hurricane)

Her wrists were bandaged but under the left one she had the kanji for the numbers one to ten. This symbolized the percent of power needed to defeat an opponent. When she removed the separately wrapped bandages from her left wrist she activated another unit of her Bestial Force.

The Bestial Force was a special kind of killing intent mixed with chakra that made her more and more beast like.

At higher levels her hands turned to claws, her already longer canines extended even further, her muscles increased and changed to more catlike formation and the irises her emerald green eyes took on a animalistic shape.

At level 10 she lost control.

Rikku's clan was similar to Inuzuka Kiba's only much more primal and powerful.

Rikku could move at blinding speeds that even Itachi with the Mangekyou level 2 was unable to keep up with. She could scale walls and ceilings as easily as walking. These were basic skills in the Kimura clan. However the final skill she wasn't able to fully master until coming to the Akatsuki.

The Kimura were similar to the Inuzuka in that they trained alongside a animal partner. She never gained one though. Though she had tried many times no partners would ever accept her. This caused her father and the rest of the clan to believe she was destined to be a worthless, weak shinobi. She had worked very hard to perfect her other skills. But all of her accomplishments went unnoticed.

One day she was nearly out of money after nearly all of her paycheck was stolen by her brothers.. When she came across a small trinket stand.

After browsing a bit She was about to leave when she saw a small plush tiger keychain sitting on a rack seemingly unwanted and forgotten. She could almost feel it calling out to her and she grabbed it and paid the meager amount she had left for it.

She eventually tied it to a piece of string and began wearing it around her neck. To her it became like her animal partner and she would sometimes talk to it and tell it her problems. Considered useless, and kicked out of Hidden Sand, eventually she was forced to live as a missing ninja. Even after she'd been recruited into the Akatsuki she still wore it.

Though she did not have a animal partner to train with the Akatsuki recognized her potential. Still all she'd had a necklace with a small plush animal of a chibi tiger. The special thing was.. That with Sasori's help she was able to create a jutsu that actually brought the plush tiger to life. Now with a small tiger she was able to use the forbidden scrolls of her clan that she'd stolen.

As a missing ninja she had learned to kill. And living on edge with possibility of death every day had awakened higher levels of the Bestial Force that even the elders of her clan had never knew existed. Through battles and experience she had learned to control her Bestial Force through the use of special individually wrapped sealing bandages. Because she had taken the family clan's forbidden scrolls the Sand ANBU elite had been dispatched.

Mysteriously... Not one returned.

Rikku trained with the scrolls and her tiger she named Yuri. She became even more deadly when she was able to synch up to Yuri nearly perfectly. The two seemed to be able to read each others mind. Even.. Communicate.

And Yuri could transform between huge sabertooth tiger to small kitten even back to her chibi plush form to be worn around Rikku's neck until the summoning jutsu called her forth again.

This shinobi Kimura Rikku of the Akatsuki now stood before 20 of the fearsome Makai.

She narrowed her eyes and reached down pulling out a kunai. She twirled it then stopped and held it in stabbing position. She threw it at a rock. Then she wrapped her fingers around the bandages on her left hand. With a simple flick they began to unwrap. She smirked eerily and let out a declaration.

"Fifty percent.. That's all I'll need to finish you.."

The bandages flew to the side and the kunai she'd thrown caught and pinned them to the rock.

The black kanji up to the number 5 were revealed and began to glow red. Rikku let out a low growl as she felt herself becoming more and more beast like. Her green eyes shifted to a darker shade. Her hands became long deadly claws. "Yuri.. Get ready." she ordered never once taking her eyes off of the demons in front of her.

The small kitten roared and a white flame enveloped it. As it faded it revealed a full size yellow Sabertooth tiger. The slit green eyes of the tiger nearly matched that of Rikku as the girl now fell to all fours and her canines became jagged and deadly. The long clawed finger came together and blurred in a set of hand seals. As the demons now roared and took the initiative charging in to slice her to ribbons. Rikku finished her seals and called out:

"**Kimura Style: Cry of the Beast, Spiral Massacre!"**

Rikku and Yuri both vanished leaving only cracked earth and a gigantic ring of dust around where they had once been. In the middle of the charging demons they both reappeared in similar poses. The demons stopped. Before exploding into torrents of blood, guts, organ pieces, and small fragments of bones that had survived the attack. Blood poured out in gallons around them.

Rikku calmed herself and focused on suppressing her Bestial Force.

During the point where she had vanished she had charged at the demons and moved alongside Yuri at a speed beyond comprehension. Even the demons' super speed appeared to be moving in slow motion. She and Yuri had charged in and begun tearing off limbs, biting through necks, ripping open chests and tearing out organs as if going through a sock drawer, decapitating, slicing, slashing, and most any other kind of brutal attack in the set pattern of the powerful jutsu.

The technique required use of the Bestial Force and very good control to apply the correct amount to the correct attacks so the jutsu didn't end up hurting the user by the incredible strain on the muscles and the heart.

The result was literal mutilation.

There was no corpse.

Only a pile of bloody limb stubs, organs etc. It was known as the spiral massacre because the force was concentrated in the center of the targets and the pure speed and power of the brutal attacks created a mini tornado of force that caught the body parts and the spiral force literally tore the formation of enemies apart from the inside out. It was a technique to use on armies..

She'd used it on 20 demons.

Rikku walked over to the rock she'd pinned her bandages to and took them out. She re-wrapped them carefully over her left wrist once again sealing off her Bestial Force and reverting to normal chakra. Turning to survey the damage they'd caused she placed a finger to her pips thoughtfully. "Hmm.. 30 percent would have probably been a lot cleaner... but oh well.. You can't make an omelet without breaking the egg.."

Yuri also followed her as she turned to see how Zabuza was fairing.

He was still running around trying to get his sword.

Rikku rolled her emerald eyes. She saw the sword sticking in the ground a few feet from the rock where she'd held her bandages. She sighed and walked over to it removing it from the ground.

She ignored the blood attempting to crush her arms as it leaked out of the hilt sensing a foreign wielder. "Oiy, Zabuza here. Catch!" she threw it right at the masked ninja as he was currently in a tai-jutsu fight with the powerful demon.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zabuza was not a legend in tai-jutsu. However, this did not mean he didn't have any styles. He was trained in all aspects of the ninja. And to be a ninja he had a very specific criteria to be met.

He fell into stance. No, it wasn't that he wasn't skilled in his hand to hand.. But that the opponent he was facing was a millennium year old demon who was a lot stronger, faster, and more experienced than he was.

With his enhanced sword he had a chance.

Without it..

Well he was surviving.. And given the circumstances that was a rather impressive feat in itself.

The demon charged forward and kicked Zabuza ducked under the kick and locked it in his arms attempting to throw him off balance. The demon simply jumped up and kicked with his other foot.

Zabuza shifted his arm so that it blocked the incredible force of the demon's kick. He grimaced as he felt his shoulder dislocate from the impact. The demon now had both feet up. It locked them around Zabuza's head as his arms had been forced to the side containing the kicks. The demon rolled flipping Zabuza head over heals onto his back and began to choke him in a leg hold. Zabuza's eyes went wide.

_Shit!_ he thought.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a white blur. He lashed out his free hand to grab it and found it was a piece of bone. He took it and rammed it just above his head.

Now, Zabuza was in a choke hold with the demon's legs around him. So when he rammed the broken bone it went between the demon's legs.

This, as you may imagine, indeed forced the creature to gasp in shock and release Zabuza from the hold. Zabuza fell forward gasping for breath. He stumbled forward trying to gain some distance away from the demon he was fighting. He turned in disbelief and saw the white bone fragment still rammed between the demon's legs.

The demon screamed in agony and dropped to the ground ripping the bone fragment out. This unfortunately left a rather large hole and one of his balls fell out.

At this Zabuza broke out laughing.

His laughter rose in intensity till he had used up all the precious air he'd just gained after being released from the hold. The demon narrowed his slit eyes as he slowly rose. He wrapped his fingers around the bone piece and squeezed crushing it.

Then he roared and charged full speed at Zabuza.

By now Zabuza had recovered and was prepared for the attack though still chuckling a bit. "Well.. well... I guess Mrs. Ugly wont be getting any action for awhile huh!"

This further infuriated the demon and made his attacks more powerful but sloppier.

Zabuza was now fighting smart. He dodged around a punch and jabbed to the face twice. Before moving to the side to avoid a uppercut. Though his attacks were not as powerful he was slowly whittling away at the demon's body.

The demon dropped down and swept Zabuza's legs out from under him. Placing his palm on the ground Zabuza supported his weight on one hand and brought his foot up to kick the demon in the head. The demon was coming up from the sweep to stomp on him and walked right into the kick. Zabuza fell back on his feet crouched and concentrated chakra into his hands as he rushed forward and punched several times in a variety of combos.

Finally he jumped up and brought his elbow down on the demon's face before bringing his knee up and planting it right on the bridge of it's nose.

The demon stumbled backwards a few steps before Zabuza ran in and side kicked him down. Once he hit the ground Zabuza ran in and grabbed a set of kunai before throwing them at the demon.

The creature rose as the metal kunai shattered on his hardened shell. "Damn.. Shoulda expected that.." the shinobi muttered.

If there was water Zabzua could have formed several jutsu's but there was no water in the place where he was and as pissed off as he'd made him Zabzua could not afford to cut off his own visibility.

Even being a silent killing expert... he wasn't ready to blindfold himself quite yet. The demon disappeared as it moved at speed Zabuza couldn't register. But he could feel his energy.

With as much as it was.. He could probably feel it a mile away. Zabuza ducked to the left then parried a punch as the demon reappeared with a scowl. He lumped up and licked the blocking Zabuza onto his ass skidding along before jumping up and releasing several needles from his fingertips. Zabuza formed a quick fuiton and called out.

"**Fuiton Interception no Jutsu!"**

He shot his hands out and a powerful gust of air erupted forward and caught the rain of needles diverting them. Zabuza mentally thanked Kisame for insisting that he start to learn more than just water and mist skills.

The demon dropped down and rushed at Zabuza who flipped back onto his feet and met him full force. The two began trading blows again blocking and evading at super speeds with Zabuza not getting any hits in and only stopping seventy percent of the attacks directed at him.

"Dammit.. I'm getting my ass kicked.." Zabuza muttered as he broke off from the exchange. Suddenly the demon blurred in front of him and slapped him. Zabuza was knocked across the plain. He looked up and saw Naruto and Tatsumaru fighting high in the sky.

He shook his head. He wasn't going to be outdone by a child. He stopped his travel with a burst of chakra and shot up with a kick to the demon surprising him. Then Zabuza punched him hard in the gut before chopping him in the side of the head.

Then Zabuza grabbed the head of the stumbling demon and head butted him. The demon crumpled down to the ground shocked and disoriented. Zabuza began to chuckle. Then the demon shook his head snorting. He rose up and flared his red aura.

Zabuza projected his killing intent. It didn't even faze the demon. Suddenly a call rang out from the left.

"Oiy, Zabuza here, catch!"

Zabzua turned his head and saw his sword flying at him. He turned his gaze back on the demon he was facing. Holding out his arm to the side he gripped the hilt as the sword seemingly flew back into his waiting hand. He leveled his sword in front of him and took on a sword stance. His onyx orbs took on a insane glow. As he stared at the demon he'd been fighting his expression shifted.

He smirked. "Now.. shall we try this again?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Tatsumaru were locked in a furious exchange of blows too fast even for most S class apparitions. Naruto broke off and attempted to launch an energy blast but Tatsumaru appeared right in front of him and slapped it out of his hand before he could release it. Then he kneed him and smashed him off of his knee into a lake. Naruto shot down leaving a trail of bubbles and crashed into the floor of the lake leaving a sizable crater. Naruto got up and flared his aura blowing the water around him in a large cylinder leaving him in the middle on the soggy ground.

Tatsumaru looked on as the lake exploded into a swirling cylinder around the young boy.

He smirked. "Impressive display of power.. But do you really think you should be wasting that much on cheap tricks.."

His eyes suddenly caught motion to his left and he moved but not fast enough. The Naruto standing in the middle of the parted lake turned to water as the walls of water came crashing down. The real Naruto punched and missed the nose but clipped the jaw of Tatsumaru solidly.

The Eastern King flew backwards before righting himself. He looked up only to see Naruto flying at him too fast to dodge. The kitsune had buried his foot in a flying side kick into the stomach of Tatsumaru and he opened his mouth as white spittle flew out. Then he balled his fist up and grabbed Naruto by the head.

He brought him into a energy blast being formed on his palm. But instead of letting him fly back like normal he began launching multiple blasts in rapid succession. Naruto's body rocked back and forth form the force of the blasts. A huge explosion followed every blast as the golden glow of the energy lit up the sky and colored the smoke as it flowed outward from the powerful attacks.

Finally Tatsumaru stopped blasting and lifted Naruto's dangling body through the smoke and tossed him in the air like a rag doll. His eyes were white and pupil-less as his mouth was frozen in a open look of shock and agony.

Tatsumaru snapped a quick side kick at him and sent him flying for nearly a mile. Then the Eastern King flared his golden aura creating a set of tremors in the area and shot off to follow the pattern Naruto had traveled. In an instant Tatsumaru vanished leaving a fading golden trail of energy.

Naruto and Tatsumaru were finally away from the others. Naruto had been waiting for this opportunity. He smashed into a mountain and a few seconds later he blew it up by powering up.

Tatsumaru arrived to see a desolate stretch of ground as Naruto had destroyed most of the area with his power up. Naruto smirked. "Now.. Let's see how you handle this.." He held up his hand in front of his face. Tatsumaru folded his arms and tilted his head to the side. "Hmm.. A new technique.. Intriguing.." Naruto formed a small ball of swirling blue chakra on each fingertip. Then he raised his hand to the sky and called out:

"**Uzumaki Naruto Element: Rasengan Storm!"**

The 5 balls shot into the sky.

Tatsumaru raised an eyebrow. "That was it.."

Naruto's smirk widened. "Just wait.. You'll see." Tatsumaru unfolded his arms. "Hmph, this is quite an enjoyable fight.. I shall miss having you as an opponent.." Naruto simply folded his own arms. "Actually I don't know if you should be attacking me Tatsu-sensei... I think you have other things to worry about.."

as if on cue a ball of swirling chakra dropped from the sky. Tatsumaru dodged around it effortlessly. Then another 4 dropped. He moved around them as well. Then 10 dropped. He moved over a few feet to avoid them.

Then...

The sky dropped.

Millions and millions of Rasengans began dropping on top of him. Tatsuamru widened his eyes and began dodging rapidly trying to avoid the blasts. Naruto chuckled. "Oiy.. Something wrong Tatsu-sensei.. I thought you wanted to fight!"

The Eastern King looked over at the smug boy and began to laugh. "Impressive attack Naruto-kun... but.. It's not up to the level of the Sacred energy..." Naruto frowned. Tatsumaru was dodging the Rasengan storm but it appeared as if he was simply standing there in place as the balls fell around him.

The Eastern King smiled and gave an inviting gesture to Naruto. Naruto blinked in surprise. The Rasengan storm was completely active.

To continue fighting inside of it was like trying to fight someone in the middle of a rainstorm and not get wet. To dodge every drop of rain (or ball of chakra in this case) was..

Impossible..

Wasn't it?

Tatsumaru began to roar with laughter. "I see you still do not fully comprehend the extent of your power.. The speed needed to dodge these balls is nothing for one who has truly mastered Sacred Energy... so come on boy.. I thought you were going to kick my ass!"

Naruto made up his mind and charged in drawing his fist back. And there inside of the millions of falling chakra balls the two resumed their battle full force.

Naruto punched Tatsumaru several times before a parry put him off guard for an arching roundhouse kick which almost knocked him into a ball of falling chakra.

The Rasengan's appeared to be dropping in slow motion at the speed they were moving their bodies at. From the outside it would appear as though the Rasengan Storm was dropping around thin air. The two combatants inside of it were moving at such speeds that anything short of S class wouldn't even register movement inside of it.

Naruto righted himself and flew at Tatsumaru chopping and watching as the smirking king leaned back and grabbed the arm, locked it and broke it causing Naruto to scream.

His other hand formed a set of seals and It caused his swet glands to produce a thick coating around his broken arm so it slipped out fo Tatsumaru's grip. Then Naruto gave him a front snap kick which was grabbed and he was thrown into a set of falling Rasengans.

Naruto had regenerated his broken arm by now and scooped the falling balls in both hands before throwing them at Tatsumaru who was following him.

He was too close to him to dodge and was hit dead on in the shoulder. The balls tore into his flesh from their spiraling power. Tatsumaru regenerated his lost skin but this gave Naruto just enough time to fly up and down on him.

Tatsumaru looked up to see Naruto drop his elbow straight into his face. Then Naruto removed it and laced his fingers together smashing Tatsumaru to the left before appearing right in front of him in a curved clothesline.

This caught him in the throat and Tatsumaru was hurled backwards toward the ground. Naruto flew up and shot a set of slicing blasts at him. Tatsumaru recovered halfway to the ground and dodged the energy slices as they hit the ground making a neat slice through the grassy plain.

The fading sunlight of Higure cast a shadow upon both combatants' faces as they blurred out of view only to reappear with their claws furiously slashing once again. Sending shockwaves of power that canceled the mighty Rasengan Storm out and the balls ceased falling. The furious swipes and slashes did not however.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

The battle under the law of Raikos had lasted a full day already. 24 straight hours of continuous nonstop combat.

Some opponents were easy..

Some were seemingly invincible.

The mortals aiding the Northern forces often found themselves in awe of the sheer power of the Eastern forces. As a military power they were superior to the North.

Jiraiya had joined with a group of Akatsuki members and a set of Kayaku's special Jounin guard. Next to him was a battered and worn Deidara. The blonde haired Akatsuki was breathing heavily as he sat on the top of Gamabunta's head.

Another wave came at them. Jiraiya had Gamabunta shoot a stream of oil out and he blasted a flame jutsu out incinerating the demons coming at them. Next to them Vain stood up and formed a ball of air.

He used the extra holes in his body to form stream of air that added to the initial ball he had made. The ball of condensed air was now the size of a small summon. He jumped up and threw it watching as it crashed into a set of demons crushing them on impact. Suddenly a rumbling rocked the ground.

Out of it a dorsal fin stuck up and began traveling towards a group of demons. As it hit their position they were drug underground. A few seconds later the busted remains was thrown back up from underground.

Some were mere skeletons. Other had chunks of meat and flesh hanging from them. The battlefield was littered with dead, wounded, and mutilated demons and some humans. Some of the Akatsuki had been wounded and a few had been killed. Deidara looked up and saw some airborne demons flapping their large wings.

"This is... insane.." He muttered before forming some clay in his palms out of the mouths on his hands and making made a large clay bird.

He launched it like a missile at the airborne demons narrowing his eyes as the birds exploded on impact.

The demons roared in fury as they were blown back by the explosion. A few were killed. Deidara jumped off the large frog and hit the ground sprinting.

He jumped up and threw out two clay balls that began rolling picking up even more mass and density as they continued until finally hitting the demons. They exploded but out of the smoke a few demons continued charging unfazed.

Deidaara cursed and began forming seals for a doton. A clawed hand shot up out of the ground and tried to drag him under. Deidara shot a clump of clay at it and it exploded knocking him back a few feet. He saw another demons coming and he began forming another clay bird when a demons suddenly grabbed his arm from behind. His eyes widened and darted to look behind him as he cried out. "Oh shit!"

The arm was manipulated with ease as the demon forced him to put his hand over his mouth, the pain forced him to open it to scream, and the clay ball was forced into his own mouth. The ball exploded as it hit his tongue blowing him to bits. But as it exploded instead of blood and guts mud and dirt spread out.

"**.. A clone.. Clever human.."**

Deidara popped out of the ground and jumped up launching a set of kunai with his clay on the tips. They exploded with twice the force of explosive tags and sent a few of the demons backwards into the direct path of a group of Leaf Special Jounin. The weakened demon's were still able to shrug off the weak attacks but they were too preoccupied to fight back.

The few that avoided the kunai explosions ran at the smirking Deidara as the man simply looked over to the side of him. The demons rushing at him all of a sudden ran right into a random explosion.

Behind him another blast erupted then another. It eventually became apparent that while they had fought his clone the real Deidara had been underground making a trap, attaching his own clay with bits of the regular soil underground. This effectively created completely concealed landmine's. as the dust settled it revealed only Deidara standing in the center of a ring of exploded body parts and dust. He turned his eyes to view Jiraiya's battle.

Jiraiya was currently fighting 3 demons at once on top fo Gamabunta. He shot at them and began dodging the deadly blades before countering and knocking them back. He was using his destruction energy sparingly now as it was beginning to run out.

He finally moved in time and caught a punch by the wrist. He activated a burst of Destruction Energy and with a red crackle of electrical energy the arm was blown off. Before the demon could recover he back fisted it knocking it off Gamabunta.

The large frog stuck out it's tongue and wrapped it around the demon crushing it before cropping the crumple body to the ground. Jiraiya then ducked under a swipe before blocking a side attack as 4 more demons jumped up behind him. He went through 4 seals then rolled between a demons legs and calling out.

"**Katon: Kajyouu Indo no Jutsu!"**

A blazing circle of flame rose up around him. Underneath Gamabunta was about to complain because of the heat but he was also in the middle of a sword fight with another gigantic demon so he let it slide momentarily.

The flaming circle exploded outward creating a barrier around him as Jiraiya began forming a new set of seals.

"**Suiton: Gayakouu Hourin no Jutsu!"**

A stream of water erupted from around his mouth which formed a large ball canceling the flaming barrier and thus creating smoke. Gamabunta took advantage of the smoke by ducking down and coming in for a straight slice underneath him while the giant demon was confused and blinded by the smoke.

Jiraiya also used this and as soon as Gamabunta reached his lowest he jumped off and landed right in the middle of a set of 45 demons. He looked around him before flashing through a set of seals as they all rushed him and jumped up to pounce on him.

As they landed they found themselves impaled on spike like objects. The demon slowly slid off of him revealing Jiraiya to be surrounded in a spiky white blanket of hair. A voice called out.

"**Ninpou Hari Jizou!"**

The spiky hair receded back to it's original length. Jiraiya smirked. There were now 10 demons left. He dropped into a basic tai-jutsu stance and waited to counter.

Kisame suddenly popped up out of the ground in between Jiraiya and the 10 demons.

He looked at Jiraiya and let out a chuckle. "Well.. Well.. Looks like you've been a busy little frog.." "But now it's time for me to have a little fun.. Samaehada is hungry."

The demons flared their chakra and the sword sucked it up glowing red for a few seconds before settling back to it's normal shade. Kisame took on a linear stance and then shot off to the side. He swung his massive blade.

The first demon ducked under it and found that with a simple flick of the wrist Kisame could let the long blade reverse and drop ripping him to pieces before he could attack. The second got in an attack but Kisame moved around it and pulled his sword back and pulled it under him. He began jumping like a pogo stick while forming seals.

The scaled sword jumped up and stabbed down skinning the demons who came to close. Kisame finished his seals and jumped off his sword landing in a space around the remaining 5 demons..

He held his hands in the final seal before calling out:

"**Ninpou, Sameguchi Shibari no Jutsu!"**

The bound shark mouth was similar to Jiraiya's jutsu. It summoned the mouth of a gigantic able bodied shark. However it was not used for defense but an offense.

The mouth would start out partially open and then it would clamp closed extremely fast. The way Kisame had set it up, the jaws would tear the remaining 5 demons apart as they clamped shut and trap their bodies both suffocating them and drowning them as the summoned sea water was pressed into their lungs inside the mouth of the shark. The smirking Kisame standing inside the mouth suddenly fell to the ground as a puddle of water.

He had used a water clone to perform the jutsu. The real Kisame stood a few feet away with his Samehada slung over his shoulder smirking.

Eventually the summoned mouth poofed out of existence taking with it the remains of the trapped demons inside.

Kisame grinend letting his sharp teeth gleam in the fading light. He jumped back to avoid a fire ball the scorched earth hit the wet grass and it fizzled out to steam. The rest lit the grass on fire. The grass of the Pains of Higure did not burn down, however, instead I remained aflame.

Kisame jumped over the ring of flame and took off toward a small lake. He eventually came to a set of trees overhanging the lake. He ran up it using chakra to stick to the trunk.

A spider demon dropped down and attacked him while he was still running up it. Kisame swung his blade in a arching swipe that the demon dodged before spitting a stream of sticky web at Kisame.

It hit his hand holding the hilt of his sword and pinned his arm to the tree. He pulled back his other and punched the spider demon blasting through it with his powerful fist. Then he used his teeth to gnaw his wrist out of the web. Just as he moved upward a set of spikes embedded in the spot he had used to be in.

Kisame jumped up and landed on a branch overhanging the lake. Now he had some water to work with. He smirked and began going through some seals for a water jutsu. Before he could finish he was kicked in the side and he slapped his Samehada down, the scales digging into the creatures back and acting like a grappling hook.

Trying to pull himself back up he pushed forward to re-gain his footing on the branch but the demon who he had grabbed punched him as he came in sending him flying with his sword into the lake.

Kisame shot beneath the surface and made a huge splash. Out of the water he rose up and threw two kunai at the demons falling on top of him. The kunais were dodged and the demon landed slicing Kisame in two.

The body he hit turned to water. The others jumped into the water now intent on trapping Kisame in the water. Kisame smirked as he rose out of the water dripping wet. He suddenly flashed through a set of seals and slammed his hand down on the water floor he was standing on.

"**Summoning no Jutsu!"**

The water expoded in a burst of mist and water as the summoned creature arrived. As it faded it revealed Kisame on top of a very large 3 tailed shark. "Oiy, Isonade.. We should give you a proper introduction.." Isonade smirked evilly.

"**Indeed.." **

It grinned baring it's gleaning teeth. The 3 tailed shark then dove underwater. Suddenly a set of demons disappeared as a trail of blood rose up. Then it was silent. Out of nowhere a gigantic head of a shark came up and chomped down on the unsuspecting demons completely mutilating them in his powerful jaws before flopping back under water.

By this time the demons learned that Kisame had a significant advantage in the water and decided to move towards the bank. They ran up on dry land and began to pelt the shark with long range attacks. Kisame and Isonade grinned.

"**Aww.. What's the matter.. You don't wanna play anymore!"** "**You think you can run away on land huh.. Haven't you ever heard of the street sharks ha ha!"**

Isonade began making simulated guitar noises imitating the _Street Sharks_ theme song (it was a back in the day cartoon..)

Isonade shot toward the bank and disappeared in an explosion of rock and gravel before a large dorsal fin with Kisame sitting on it stuck up out of the ground and began rushing at the grounded demons.

They widened their eyes. A set of them were drug underground and a few bones were spat back up. The demons now had to face a battered clay master on a large bird, a powerful future Sannin on a large frog, and a psychopathic swordsman on a large shark.

The tides of battle were turning.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

"**Desert Funeral!"**

Gaara called out his attack as he panted in exhaustion. The sand around him was mixing with the sediments he was using to create new sand.

Next to him the Yondaime Hokage had arrived with Tsunade and they were backing him up. A powerful hurricane like wind erupted from the center as Kayaku slammed yet another Rasengan inot a demon who was coming behind Gaara. The sand genin was almost completely drained of energy.

Gaara let his sand shield guard his left while he lased out in whips of sand at his opponents. A demon managed to go underground and yank Gaara under with him.

A few seconds later Gaara exploded out of the sand and sand swirled around him violently as the pieces of the demon he'd killed mixed with the sand from his gourd and the sediments he'd used to create his own sand.

He turned his head and formed a set of seals.

"**Fuiton Irichi Suga no Jutsu!"**

A ball of air formed around him and then it expanded knocking the demons back. Garra blasted off using his enhanced speed gained from his tai-jutsu trainingRushing ahead of the flying demon Gaara skidded to a stop. The grass was kicked up as he jumped and a voided another diving strike. He formed a set of sels then said.

"**Desert guillotine!"**

The sand suddenly thinned out and dropped in a set of blades that diced the demons to bits. Then he landed and caught a fist in his palm. The force knocked him back stumbling. He turned around to see a jumping kick. Again he tried to block. This time the force sent him flying to the right. He rolled a few times before leaping to his feet and turning around to see a demon rushing in to impale him on it's claws. There wasn't enough tie to dodge. Gaara's eyes went wide.

He closed them tightly and waited for the impact. Suddenly he felt a rush of air and then he cracked an eye open. Instead of a creatures arm pinned through him he saw a view of the ground from high above. He opened the other to see that he was under the shoulder of the Yondaime Hokage on top of a large frogs head. Probably one of Gammabunta's subordinates.

The blonde looked at him with a smirking expression. "That was pretty close kid.." Gaara merely nodded and looked at the area where Tsunade was clearing. A giant spike of metal exploded out of the soft grassy earth.

A chain of blue electricity materialized out of nowhere and it wrapped around a demons neck. Then it traveled down and connected to a pole. The blue light faded and it revealed a noose attached to a large pole and a choking demon being hung by the created gallow.

Tsunade smirked and created a blade below a demon that sliced up cleaving it in two from the bottom up. Then she jumped to avoid a stab and twisted letting herself kick and smash right through the toughened muscular shoulder tearing it's arm off with her freakish strength.

Then she ducked down and threw a sweep tearing their legs off and rising up she grabbed the creatures faces creating spikes exploding through the back of their heads.

Gaara watched in fascination as he sat down trying to regain some of his strength. Behind them a demon sliced and dispelled the summoned frog. Kayaku kicked out and drove him back. The yellow Flash was a blur as he fought. It was difficult for Gaara to fully comprehend exactly what he was doing.

The sand Kazekage moved to the right to avoid a swipe but found it was an afterimage. He was knocked to the ground by a axe kick that left a crater around his body. He tried to stand up but found the creature to already be rushing in to stomp him. The creature stopped short as Gaara's jutsu exploded out of the ground and sand flew up in front of the smirking demon. Gaara narrowed his eyes. His surprise attack had failed. As the sand finally dropped back down the demon had a blast of red energy powered up and ready to throw. Before Gaara was able to register what it was the blast exploded outward detonating around him.

As the dust settled Gaara noticed pieces and parts strewn along in a circle around him. As the smoke faded more a slender form emerged frowning.

"Hmm.. It appears I had to sacrifice Hiruko to save you.." Sasori of the Red Sands stood with his Akatsuki cloak billowing in the soft breeze. He turned and flashed a smirk at Gaara. "You owe me one kid.."

With this he brought a scroll out and flashed through a set of seals with lighting speed.

"**Dance of One Million Puppets!"**

Sasori held his fingers apart each controlling several thousand puppets. This jutsu actually used individual skin particles on his fingers to control puppets. Such was the extent of Sasori's control and skill in puppetry. He now welded over one million puppets as his army. They all raced forward and began obliterating the vastly outnumbered demons in front of him. The puppets were weak compared to the powerful creatures and they were easily broken but sheer numbers was whittling down the demons forces.

Saori noticed Gaara forming another sand jutsu.

He sighed.

"Look kid.. Impatience isn't going to help you survive.. If you want to live you need to learn to fight smart.. This battle is the big one.. It could last days.. If you blow out all of your power now.. Then you're dead meat in a few hours.."

Gaara knew that Sasori was right. This was a battle in which he couldn't afford to lose chakra. The real battle was Naruto versus Tatsumaru.. His only concern should be to survive.

Sasori's million puppets had finally been obliterated and a few demons remained. Though badly injured. Sasori dodged a ground attack as it came out of the air and activated his own defense mechanisms. Finally he gained a few seconds to form some seals and he called out:

"**Forced Puppetry no jutsu!"**

The tips of his fingers glowed blue for a bit before Sasori charged them. He moved around the demon's attacks and slammed his fist into the chest of a large demon before kicking another and twisting to backfist another one but he was countered with a powerful punch which sent him flying. His head was dislocated as he flew and landed with a thud. It regenerated as the only way to kill him was to destroy his heart.

He stood up and wiped some blood from his lip smirking. "Got ya." he pulled his fingers in and suddenly a set of demons began moving with him. Sasori began moving his fingrs back and forth as invisible chakra strings took complete control of the demons he'd attached strings to. He made them attack each other killing them all without having to waste any more chakra or physical power. Then he turned to Gaara who was fighting in a tai-jutsu battle with 2 demons at once. Gaara was defensive and was able to avoid any critical damage while landing some minor strikes of his own in. Suddenly an entire brigade rushed in and charged to attack.

Then Kayaku and Tsuande blurred into view behind him. Sasori placed his back against the Yondaime Hokage and the Young Sannin jumped ahead and began pounding through the demons sending them flying with her unnatural strength.

Then she slammed her hands on the ground and a boy of electricity formed and this traveled out taking the form of a long barrel on the end. As the crackling energy faded a belt fed mounted Machine Gun stood surrounded by a barricade. Tsunade leaned down and gripped the trigger guard summoning a set of slugs to assist her with getting more ammo. Then she yelled out "Eat this mother fuckers!"

With that she opened fire and began mowing down the demons rushing at her. At first Kayaku was dumbfounded. He'd never seen a weapon like that. Then he saw it's power and destructive capability. Gaara wasn't paying attention as he was still fighting one of the demons having beaten the first with a desert coffin.

Sasori was amused. He made a note to add it to his arsenal of weapons and to ask her how the strange machine worked.

Tsunade continued mowing down the demons as they rushed at her with the chakra infused bullets. She ran out of ammo and held her hand to her mouth. In it appeared a round pin that continued to form a grenade. She tore out the pin with her teeth and threw the round explosive watching it shatter spraying shrapnel at the demons nearing her. This was not reinforced and thus not a single piece penetrated the hardened skin but it did slow them down long enough for Tsunade to reload.

She began firing again lifting a hand and firing a blast of spirit energy at a airborne demon. It dropped like a fly. This time a few demons overran her position and she ripped out to kunai and charged forward slicing them up. Another set came and she shattered the metal weapons on them. She clapped her hands and pulled them apart revealing a long iron staff.

She twirled it and began smashing demons over the head in elaborate patterns that would make Orochimaru jealous. She noticed a demon come behind her to grab and she placed the staff behind her and pried it off sending it flying.

Then she poked the staff out in front of her brushing one of the demons ribs. Pulling it in she twirled it around defensively blocking a rapid set of punched before smashing the staff to the side of the head of the demons punching dropping him to the ground. Next she did the same to the other side of the one coming behind him.

Two demons ran up and tried to submit her in a choke hold. She placed the staff under the grab and pried them off.

She slammed the staff into another demons head and went to slam the other side in but two demons burred in and grabbed both sides stopping it short.

A set of 3 came from behind them and Tsunade swung under the staff and back flipped kicking 2 of the demons and then continuing the kick taking out the two holding the staff. The two demons were knocked back and the metal bar dropped as she landed behind it and she kicked it upward slamming it into the third charging demon in front of her.

Grabbing the staff as it seemingly flew back into her hand she ducked down and moved the staff around her in an arching motion knocking the feet out from under about 5 demons.

A demon jumped behind her to grab and she jumped up and smashed the staff directly on his spinal column. The staff crushed through it and embedded in his back. She jumped up and landed balancing on top of the pole still embedded in the screaming demon's back. She was now level with some of the larger demons and she began kicking in a circle. She dropped several of the demon around her before one ran in and round house kicked it snapping it in two.

Tsunade dropped to the ground grabbing the two halves and began beating the demons in patterns with the two bars.

She kicked up the demon who she had used to support her staff and the body was torn to shreds in the air by a furious demon charging at her.

Tsunade ignored the killing intent and whacked it over the head several time before dropping to one knee and striking over her head with one and to the left with another. The she tucked in and rolled still smashing the feet of the demons as she rose. She stood up and let loose a rapid series of two hit combo strikes as the two bars twirled in a circular motion. Finally Tsunade had but one Opponent left. She blurred out of view leaving an after image.

A side kick was blocked and the leg was grabbed and Tsuande found herself hurled through the air. Suddenly the flying body poofed into smoke. A dull pain erupted on the back of his head before 4 quick strikes cemented the creatures journey into unconsciousness.

The form slumped forward only to be impaled on a metal spike shooting out of the ground. Tsunade dropped her two bent and battered bars. Then she turned to see a set of several hundred incapacitated demons lying writhing on the ground all around her.

She smiled. "Well that was fun.. I wonder how the others are doin..."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto flew backwards from the punch and he landed right in the grip of Tatsumaru.

He had shot ahead of Naruto and intercepted him only to grab him and slam his face into a knee. Naruto was lifted again for another slam but this time he lifted his arms and dissolved the wrist bones holding him.

He dropped like a rock.

Tatsumaru looked down and saw him forming a new attack. He heard a call,

"Chigan!"

A crackling blue orb screaming like a thousand birds mixed with the sound of a hurricane appeared in his face as Naruto appeared to instantly teleport there.

Tatsumaru flared his Sacred Energy and let the blast hit him. It rocketed off taking him with it. Tatsumaru was propelled backwards by the pure force of the attack as it left a ion trail of wind and electricity in it's wake.

"Hmm.. Not a bad way to travel..." remarked Tatsumaru before canceling the jutsu with a flare of his golden power.

Below him he saw Naruto sprinting before being surrounded in a red flame.

The flame spiraled around him and finally lifted off revealing a much larger form.

A 40 foot tall red fox with 9 swishing tails now charged at him. Tatsuamru raised and eyebrow. He dodged around a swipe of the paw as the fox immediately swiped it's tail. Tatsuamru caught the tail absorbing the horrific shock of the powerful tail. He squeezed before another tail came in to slap him into the ground. He was unable to move in time and was knocked into the ground several feet underneath. An explosion rocked the area and out of the smoke rose a great purple dragon with gleaming red eyes.

"**I didn't know you wanted to play in animal form Naruto-kun.. You should have told me.."**

The red fox smirked. "**Hmph.. Lets see how you like this game!"**

Naruto roared and a surge of golden energy exploded around him turning the color of the fox's fur golden.

Tatsumaru raised an eyebrow. **"Interesting.. So you've already learned how to manifest the Sacred Energy in your other form.."**

Tatsumaru also roared and he gained a golden appearance as well. So now the fight was a great golden fox versus a golden dragon.

Tatsumaru rushed at Naruto and punched with his powerful arms. Naruto bent down low and sprung off his hind legs opening his jaws and clamping at where the neck. should have been. Tatsumaru was still fast.

Naruto swiped a tail at thin air and knocked Tatsumaru to the ground. As he fell he spit out a dark flame that Naruto had to counter with a barrier of Sacred Energy.

Then Naruto formed a set of seals with his tails and created 4 simultaneous jutsus's. Tatsumaru rose up spreading his massive wings and disappeared in a blur of motion.

A bolt of lighting came down as a powerful doton spit a crevice in the ground twice the size of their bodies. Naruto dodged to the side as the drilling strike of Tatsumaru blasted into the ground. The mighty dragon stood up and rushed at him but Naruto was prepared. He forced his golden fur to stick up straight in spikes of fur all over him. Then he formed a giant Rasengan ball on each spike.

"**Rasengan Defense!" **He roared in his booming echoing voice.

Tatsumaru saw what he meant. If he got to close or tried to attack then he'd end up running into the swirling balls he'd set up strategically on his body.

The dragon smirked. **"Well then long distance it is."** he flapped his massive wings and rose into the air spewing fire. Naruto opened his mouth and released a blast of crimson fox flame that met and canceled Tatsumaru's. Then he jumped up and began to fight with Tatsumaru in the air.

The Kyuubi form was much, much more difficult to keep in the air so Naruto was only able to fight like that for a minute before dropping back down and launching long distance attacks of his own.

Tatsumaru had meanwhile maneuvered behind him and was rushing in to attack his blind spot. Naruto turned around and chomped down with his teeth tearing out a bone from his shoulder.

Tatsumaru roared in pain and skid to a stop before turning around and regenerating his shoulder. Naruto closed his powerful jaws snapping the bone leaving a jagged edge.

He then positioned the broken bone as a knife in his mouth. Then he began circling Tatsumaru as the mighty dragon did the same.

Finally the two began launching at each other they clanged as the bladed horns of the dragon met the bone knife of the fox. Sliding backwards they jumped forward again in the graceful deadly dance of two masters.

This continued for a few minutes before the bone snapped under the pressure of the clashing and Naruto had to dodge the horns. Tatsumaru wrapped his tail around in a lariat strike and clothesline'd Naruto to the ground.

The fox rose shakily before flaring his golden aura. Tatsumaru spread his wings and hovered a little above the ground.

The two narrowed their eyes and prepared to charge again.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Orochimaru jumped off of Manda as his ears tugged outwards. He called out.

"**Sotenshin!"**

Instantly he could hear every demon around him. He landed and slipped into stance. Puling out a scroll he bit his thumb and swiped it across the inside. A poof of smoke and a few seconds later he caught a set of weapons. He pulled out a set of Nunchaku. (Two bars attached by a chain)

He began swinging them in the set patterns he'd practiced setting up a defense. Then he lashed out and began striking rapidly as the demons around him were unable to get in close to him.

One demon shot a set of tentacles out and they came in behind him. But Orochimaru heard them and dropped the nunchaku for a set of shuriken. He used the throwing stars to slice the tentacles as they got in range while keeping his eyes focused on the demons in front of him.

Kin was almost out of chakra. She was now punching a C class apparition in rapid combos before smashing her knee into the creatures face toppling it over. She jumped on it and drug out a kunai and stabbed several times.

She was suddenly kicked up in the air. Then a large purple blur shot at her. She landed and found herself sitting with her legs folded under her on the head of Manda.

Orochimaru was down below them going through a long fist style. The movements were long and drawn out. He punched and the shockwave of pure power that erupted sent tremors that rocked the ground even on the other end of the field with Tsunade and Gaara.

Oorchimaru was again creating massive patterns of dead bodies as he moved and then he pushed both hands out to the side and shot a shockwave that blasted both the demons and the pieces and blood away leaving a ring of dust and upturned earth around him.

He shot up into the air and he flashed through a set of seals. The set of demons widned their eyes before they begans wiping at the thin air.

Orochimaru smirked. His gen-jutsu had caught. This gen-jutsu placed the victim in a pit of snakes and had them crawling out of every crack and crevice. Then they would bite until the victim mentally convinced himself he was poisoned and passed out.

For the demons they shook out of it much quicker than other shinobi would. But Orochimaru had already moved to activate his next jutsu. Next to him Senta stood with a double bladed sword locked in his mouth and two katana's in each hand. The sword master Akatsuki was a master of the 4 bladed style.

Senta blasted forward and landed behind them as 4 demons dropped and 2 blurred away to reveal and afterimage. Senta held his sword out and through the dripping blood he saw the reflection of the demos coming behind him. He brought both swords over his head as he dropped his head down.

"**Crescent Dance of** **the Falling Moon!"**

The swords flashed in blue lines of reflecting light and a stream of blood flew out as the demons dropped behind him. His head stopped turning and sunk back in a stationary position as he smirked. Orochimaru had caught a few of the demons by surprise and he placed his palm on the neck leaving a searing burn.

As he moved his palm a seal was left in place and it began to glow and burn. The demon dropped to the ground in pain. Another set came over and Orochimaru applied it to them as well. They all dropped down finally the seal burned them alive leaving them cruspy blackened skeletons. Regardless of lfel they dropped smoldering to the ground.

Senta looked over at Orochimaru in surprise. He smirked. "The Divinity Seals." They're about the same principle as the curse seals with a completely opposite effect and power source.

The 4 bladed master shrugged and reached under his cloak and pulled out 4 sheathes. Throwing them into the air the took his swords and twisted the hilts so he could stab them into the sheathes positioning his head so the blades in his mouth sword could do the same.

He pulled his head back up to a normal position and dropped the now sheathed bladed sword from his mouth. Kin was barely conscious leaning against the horns of Manda. Orochimaru had destroyed the majority of the demons with his divinity seals and the gen-jutsu.

Senta and a few other Akatsuki had finished the others off. A few Akatsuki had been killed in the battle already. Orochimaru nodded. "I heard Tsunade over that way.. Let's go see if we can help her.." The remaining Northern Forces and the Akatsuki nodded and followed him as they slowly made their way toward the other end of the plains.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and Tatsumaru were now fighting on the ground. Their enormous energy conserves were beginning to drain. It had been a full 3 days. 72 hours of non stop fighting. And at the levels that they fought at it was nonstop at lethal intensity.

Naruto ducked under a kick and grabbed his leg. Tatsumaru stepped in and punched him knocking him back into the distance before a golden explosion erupted and Naruto shot back at speeds Tatsumaru couldn't hope to counter.

Naruto kicked upward driving Tatsumaru straight up like a rocket. Then he blasted up himself. And he smashed him to the left before appearing and smashing to the right before teleporting in and dropping his elbow sending him blasting into a mountain top smashing through it from top to bottom. The mountain crumpled around him. Tatsumaru rose shaking off the dust and rock as he looked up at the young Kitsune.

They were both winded. He looked around him. The Plains were regenerating, but at a slower rate. They were ideal for battle but even they were not made for combat of this intensity.

Around them the entire span of fighters were gathered. Forming a ring almost. Many of the humans were barely standing. Nearly all of the surviving Akatsuki were breathing heavily and injured in a major way. Tsunade had long since drained her Creation Energy. She now had only chakra to heal. Zabuza and Haku were standing with several broken bones. Ayame was completely drained. Rikimaru had a small amount left. Sega and Kagen were watching from the Castle with anxiety mixed with pride.

To think that Kyuubi had actually gone one on one with the mighty King of the Eastern Continent Tatsumaru.. And there was actually a chance he could win.

Gaara was on the brink of consciousness. He had never felt so drained. He knew if he fell asleep what would happen.. But he was just barely holding on.

The eastern forces were also weakened and tattered. The remaining demons were drained and tired. The entire set of both sides were down to their last unit of power or already out of it.

Tatsumaru and Naruto's Sacred Energy was about to run out. The demon chakra had also been used already.

Naruto knew that the end of the war was approaching. Soon the battle would be over and the fate of millions of realities decided. Tatsumaru brought his fists in and took a stance. Naruto shot forward ready to attack.

Tatsumaru countered the first punch with a quick back fist. Naruto caught it and batted it aside before gouging at his eyes. Tatsumaru moved his head to the right to dodge and elbowed out catching Naruto in the temple. Naruto was knocked back but ground his feet in the ground and twisting around he swiped a clawed hand out knocking the Eastern King to the ground. Then he jumped up and punched where Tatsumaru had just been.

The punch caused the ground to shoot upwards and left a crater at the point of impact. Tatsumaru blurred in behind him and threw a set of punched that Naruto ducked under before turning around and blocking. A few of them got past his defenses though and these rocked him. He jumped back and shot into the air followed by the Eastern King.

They continued trading blows in the air suddenly Tatsumaru opened his mouth and a ball of purple energy began to crackle from within it. Naruto saw this and he formed a golden Rasengan in his right hand and he flew at Tatsumaru with the Rasengan held out in front of him.

The two attacks collided exploding in a white light sending both Naruto and Tatsumaru flying backwards before skidding along the ground making a small trench behind them.

Naruto slowly stood up eyeing Tatsumaru who was standing as well about 30 feet away. Naruto narrowed his eyes. This was it. He had enough for one more big attack. This would be the final struggle.

Naruto pulled his elbows down and balled his fists.

He grit his teeth and began to growl letting it grow into a full fledged roar

grrrrrrrrrraAAAHH!"

The golden flame exploded around him rocking the earth in tremors of power before settling to a light flame.

Tatsumaru nodded in understanding. He stood with his hands at his side. A golden flame exploded around him as well before settling down to a flame

As the auras continued flaming around the two they both spread their feet.

Sega and Kagen got up an went to the screen. The rest of the demons watching the action gulped and the tension became so thick you could cut it with a knife.

The armies of both sides widened their eyes as the realization of the approaching end dawned upon them.

What would come. The final attack...

Naruto cupped his hands behind him. Tatsumaru raised his hands to the sky.

Naruto began to slowly call out the name of his attack.

"**KIIITSUUUUNE!"**

The ground began to shake from the power of the two powering up attacks.

Tatsumaru called out:

"**ZENGAAAKUUUU!"**

Naruto continued,

"**SEIIREEE BAKUUUUUU!"**

The shaking increased tenfold making it difficult to fight anywhere around them.

They began to sink into the ground as it could not withstand the sheer power of the attacks being generated.

Tatsumaru's voice rose in intensity as the golden aura's exploded around them.

"**TOOOOOOOO!"**

Naruto's eyes went wide leaving his golden pupils a mere speck on the white span of his eyes as he thrust the cupped hands forward along with the swirling blue energy that he had been generating between them..

"**HAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"**

Tatsumaru roared out slamming his hands forward...

"**Kaaaiiiiiiiiiiiii!"**

The two set of hands seemed to stand still for al of a second before a deafening roar overtook the gathering. Two gigantic blasts erupted forth from the outstretched hands of the two demon. Naruto was behind a wave of blue light as it sped towards Tatsumaru's Red wave. Suddenly with a loud screech the two blasts collided. They ground against each other as the two demons behind them poured more and more power into the blast in order to overpower the other.

The golden aura around both Naruto and Tatsumaru roared to new heights as the two put everything they had into the blasts. The two waves began battling for submission and the winner of this battle of wills would emerge the victor.

The armies gathered together stood watching in awe as the destructive blasts battled for supremacy. Then they narrowed their eyes.

The fading light of the Plains of Higure no longer cast a soft glow upon them the light that outlined them now was the blinding collision of the two blasts locked in a deadly stalemate.

Naruto's blast was being pushed back before he poured more power in it flaring his golden aura even higher and forcing the blast to shoot back driving Tatsumaru's red one back.

The 2 armies turned to gaze at each other and the weakened and tattered shinobi narrowed their eyes as the demons did the same. They steeled themselves for the final battle.

The last fight to survive.

The most important of them all.

The two sides gripped their weapons, made their attacks, and charged forward at each other.

The two sides got closer...

And closer..

And closer.

And then..

As the two indescribably powerful attacks battled for submission over the other with Naruto and Tatsumaru locked in the ultimate battle of wills in the background, the final battle of the Law of Raikos to determine the victor of the Makai Wars..

Began.

Note: ok well that's chapter 34.. We are nearing the end.. Just one more chapter and we find out how it all works out.. A few things. Some ppl may have noticed.. This has taken a while to get ut. Well..

That's partly b/c this is 38 pages long... it's also partly b/c my job managers are short of ppl and I'm the only one who can run the register so.. I end up working like 6 days in a row.. So yeah it sux..

The time for me to write has literally had to have been broken up over 4 and 5 minute pieces until I got to some days where I could stay up till 3 after getting home at 11..

Bloody Pawprints is coming along nicely too but.. Same thing... work is a very time consuming thing.. I know where I want to go with both of these stories so they will get finished.. But if I don't update as sson as I did in earlier chapters.. we now know why..

Oh and btw.. On _Krakken's ghost'_s site you can vote for my story as the most terrible shitfic award of Shame or something.. So feel free to check that out.. It gave me a good laugh.

As for the suggestions asked of me. Well I'll see what I can do..

"_When someone does something you don't like.. You should kill them."_

_**-Kayaku's Philosophy Teacher (the drunk homeless guy who lives under a bridge..)**_

And all my N$$$az said: "what it do.."

Pace.


	35. Chapter 35: Makai Wars Divine Conclusion

Chapter 35: (Makai Wars: Divine Conclusion)

disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime or game I'm takin this shit from.

Review answers:

TankerMDK: Yeah, a few moves were taken from the Matrix Reloaded but not the whole fight though.

Binder: nahh.. I don't think the fights are repetitive.. I mean I did different stuff with each but yeah.. I know what ya mean.. It happens with action stories.. Even the anime fights when back to back can get a little old.

Thx for the defense too.

Binnybobarino: Yeah.. It may seem so.. But he's actually much stronger than either Tsunade or Jiraiya..

Tyry'll: lol, thx for the compliment. Yeah dbfs is fun to write. BP is fun in another way. Anyway.. I'm a anime artist and im goin into computer animation at a design school so I might make a short fight scene or something as a project for college. Dunno. Poster with my characters is still on the way..

Aight yeah well thx to all reviewers every review is read and appreciated.

Warning..

I'm renting the game "The Matrix: Path of Neo" extraordinarily fun game.

Yno where you see Neo fighting 1000 agent smiths?

Yeah.. I can do that.. And more. Very fun game and very time consuming. So.. Yeah.. Plus I still need to catch my ideas up with Bloody Pawprints but.. Anyway.. Just warning ya on the speed of the fic update.. I'll crankem out as I get em.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

And now on with the story...

The beams clashed together sparking and crackling with bolts of energy. Naruto began to sweat as he maintained his colossal effort to overpower the opposing blast.

The small bead of sweat flew off of him and turned to gently shimmering sparkles of blue chakra as it fed the powerful wave.

Tatsumaru bared his teeth as he pushed his own blast against the mighty fox blast. The collision of the two titanic attacks were resulting in rings of dust and debris moving outward as the two propelling the attacks were surrounded in there swirling golden flames.

Naruto was being pushed back and deeper into the earth creating a crater around him. Rocks jutted up from around him as the earth was literally splintered. The debris was being blown back on both sides.

He narrowed his eyes as the pressure of the two aura's began to explode in between the two threatening to blast them both backwards for miles.

They both had their feet dug deeply in the ground. Tatsumaru suddenly pushed forward as his beam overlapped Naruto's and rushed at him. Naruto's eyes widened and he pushed back causing the blue blast to explode around the red blast coming at him. This sent them both back to the middle where Tatsumaru was able to stop it and hold it at bay.

Kisame could barely lift Samehada. The Ninja were out of chakra. They should be unconscious. Chakra depletion of this level was lethal. The only thing keeping them alive and animate was determination, desire, and fear.

Everyone from Kayaku to the Jiraiya was completely drained. The Akatsuki were slicing wildly with kunai in a suicidal charge. All around each other the greatest ninja throughout history stood completely spent.

But they continued on. Not one of them could preform the simplest jutsu. Their bodies were so broken and there was simply no chakra to pull from. The creation and Destruction energy was gone. Jiraiya and Tsunade were paired together with Ayame, Rin, Sasori, and about 4 other Northern demons.

Ayame did not have the chakra to make Kunai with so she had used the last to make a set to use and then switched to using her twin blades and tai-jutsu.

Rin could barely lift her Nassume. Rikimaru and Gaara were busy trying to stave off a set of large giant like demons. Gaara had no chakra to make jutsu's with. He had discarded his gourd as it only slowed him down with it's weight and now fought with only a kunai knife and his medium level hand to hand skills.

These small clustered groups were mere feet away from one another. Every single fighter on the battlefield was within reach of the other. There would be no teams in this battle. Just a set of humans and demons trying to stay alive.

Zabuza and Haku were back to back with Kayaku and Tsunade. They asked for a smoke bomb to try to do a simulation mist attack. Tsunade quickly reached into her pouch and passed it to them.

Kayaku rushed in and punched a demon coming behind Deidara. The punch sent the creature staggering back a few steps and Garra used this time to rush in and drop down to sweep his legs out from under him.

The demon toppled and he fell Gaara stabbed with the kunai but the demon moved his head to the side and rolled to his feet.

Kayaku was waiting behind him with a hammer fist. He slammed it into the back of his head sending him back down onto the ground. Before his could recover another demon rushed in and impaled it on his claw.

The Northern demon let Kayaku jump off his back and spring up to deliver a axe kick that broke a swift demon' shoulder. Kayaku popped off and placed a hand on the ground to flip back to his feet.

A demon emerged from underground though and grabbed his wrist and drug him across the grassy plain before throwing him into the air. Kayaku would have flown quite far if Jiraiya's full nelson had not caught the demon and lessened the force of the throw. Kayaku managed to pull out of the throw and spin in a rotation through the air. Meanwhile Jiraiya was picked off his back like a fly and thrown across in front of him.

Jiraiya puled his foot up and stepping over his knee he delivered a power side kick into the rushing demons solar plexus. This sent the creature staggering backwards and landing on his ass.

Jiraiya dropped his arms to his sides panting. He was having a hard time breathing with no energy. Every single shinobi had this problem. Well, all except for Orochimaru.

Miraculously he was still going strong. He was still blowing holes out of the back of the demons backs. He still moved in his graceful dance not even the slightest bit winded.

Neither the shinobi nor the demons could figure this out. The others were all faltering and dropping from exhaustion. Even the strongest were completely drained and were having trouble breathing and their speed cut in half.

yet, Orochimaru was nearly as effective as he had always been. He was carrying the team. Almost literally.

For every 3 or 4 that the entire group managed to kill he was still killing 9 or 10.

He slammed his palm out and into a demons chest blowing a hole out of the back. The creature tried to scream but a large portion of the organs needed to do so had already been blow out of the now open back.

Another creature came to punch him but he moved around it effortlessly and grabbed the wrist dragging it along in a circle. Then he lightly squeezed and the arm exploded as the tendons were shredded inside his arm. Splintered bone shot out in all directions. Orochimaru then dodged to the left and avoided yet another fist.

He brought his knife edge hand into the neck of the demon decapitating and sending him flying to the side. At the same time he punched a demon several times in 3 different fists before stopping and turning around twisting his torso so he was striking in a Drunken Barrel Fist. The 4 demons he'd taken out in the span of a millisecond all fell into the still swirling shard of bone slicing themselves up even further. He then dropped down and he slammed a hammer fist into the ground sending a shockwave of power rippling across the field and knocking the demons off their feet.

Before they could land he stood up and shot his hands out o the side and shouted sending a powerful shockwave of power rippling across the ground as a white aura of Chi exploded around him and shot out literally disintegrating the 20 demons he'd knocked up. He then disappeared. His speed was unnatural. It was close to Naruto's non Sacred energy state.

As Tsunade was being stomped into the ground barely holding the foot pushing down to crush her off with her waning strength he reappeared and backfisted the demon before Tsunade rolled to her left and threw an exploding kunai at him.

Dust was kicked up from the close proximity to the blast and it sent her hair shooting around her. Orochimaru was already moving across the field taking on 3 other demons as they'd gauged him as the biggest threat.

As the dust cleared it showed Tsunade finishing chewing her Soldier Pill. She smirked and flared her partially restored chakra. She back flipped and landed with her hands in a seal before tending to the wounded Akatsuki member behind her.

Zabuza was being pushed back as he fought. His sword was stuck in the ground along with Samehada and the Uber Suriken of Ayame. The weapons were simply too heavy to wield. The results was his effectiveness dropping several levels.

He was pushed back against Haku. The boy had launched several Senbon needles into the necks and should have hit many vitals.

The thing was that the demons had hardened skin. Haku's chakra was gone and he didn't have the added strength to send them through the hardened skin. So he had to be at near point blank range and stab them in specific places. This was unfortunate because he was a distance fighter.

Sasori and Rikku were both slicing at the demons coming at them to the left of Zabuza. The demon of the Hidden Mist dodged his head to the right to avoid a stabbing tentacle. Turning around he found that as it whipped around to come back it caught and wrapped his arms at his sides. He struggled but his arms were securely pinned as he was pulled toward the demon upside down. As he was being puled he caught sight of a blur and he opened his mouth wide as his black eyes became minuscule dots on the white span of his eyeballs.

The blur turned out to be one of Sasori's puppets blades. Zabuza used the blade to cut through his bandaged face mask and this along with the powerful motion of his opening jaws tore through the material like butter.

He clamped down on it and held the blade in the grip of his clenched teeth as he continued flying at the demon pulling him in.

The puppet was drug behind him a few inches before the wooden arm splintered and the blade came free leaving the puppet tumbling in the dust. This provoked a cry from Sasori but he was unable to remain angry for long as he was still facing 2 demons and trying not to get sliced into bacon strips as that would be rather painful.

Zabuza came in to the helpless demon and he tucked his head in and grinning maliciously he ripped his head up and sliced a broad arching slice across the demon's neck. The creature cried out in pain and the force pulling him in went limp.

Zabuza twisted and drilled into the creature tearing a hole in it's torso. Then as he entered the body he bit down as hard as he could on the blade cracking it before finally shattering the steel inside the body of the demon. The shards exploded outward going into various organs and sticking into the skin from the inside out.

Zabuza pulled out of the dying carcass and the grip on his arms went limp. He pulled out and caught a set of kunai coming at him.

He turned around and saw a smirking leaf Jounin. One of the Yondaime's personal elite Jounin guard. "You owe me one.. Missing nin.." she said grinning.

Zabuza got a dangerous glint in his eyes as he twirled the kunai to a stabbing grip and he charged forward to assist Gaara and Orochimaru.

Ayame stood behind Zabuza as he was suddenly grabbed by a set of tentacles. She

Jumped above a sweep and landed on the outstretched leg snapping it in two. The creature cried out in pain as she sprung off of it and wrapped her two short bladed swords in a lock around the creatures neck before bringing them in and decapitating it. As the head fell she kicked it up like a soccer ball on the back of her heel.

She brought her swords our and threw them crisscross. The two blades flew out to the opposite sides and stabbed right into the forehead of two rushing demons. She back flipped several time and left a trail of caltrop throwing spikes to cover her tracks. The demons ran over them and crushed the small spikes easily.

She rolled her eyes. "Shoulda seen that coming.."

Suddenly a hand popped out of the ground and yanked her down. As she turned she saw is was the Doton master of the Akatsuki.

Then she saw the bladed swipe overhead that would have decapitated her if she hadn't been pulled down. She broke out of the earth and rolled to the side making a mental note to thank the Doton master next time she saw her.

Ayame punched out and hr fist was caught ad crushed. She was then thrown into Tsunade. The two collided and crumpled to the ground. Ayame was unable to rise and Tsunade was struggling to get up.

But to get the wind knocked out of them in this state was simply too much.

Jiraiya was double teaming a demon with Hatake Sakumo and Kisame was right behind them as Gaara was falling through the air. He slammed into the soft grass making a crater. He didn't rise but his body began to shake.

Deidara looked over in fear. "Oh shit.. Just what we need.."

Gaara was unconscious. And to Shukaku Unconscious equals Asleep.

Asleep equals playtime.

The small body of Garra began to gather sand up around him. As the sand continued building it began to take a shape. The shape was finally revealed to be the form of Shukaku. The one tailed.

Shukaku looked around and his eyes widened as he realized what he'd woken up into. **"Shit.." **he muttered.

He swung a paw behind him knowing he would connect with something. And indeed he had.

A very pissed off demon rabbit.

It snarled as it whipped it's head around from the force of the blow.

Shukaku narrowed his eyes. **"What.. You want some Peter Cottontail! This aint Farmer Mgreggors Bitch!"**

The rabbit hopped up and spit a red beam of blight out of his mouth. The explosion knocked Shukau back as he jumped up and was slammed into the ground nearly crushing Kayaku and Tsunade. He held her in his arms and was trying to out run the falling body of Shukaku.

The rabbit continued jumping up and down causing shockwaves each time it did until Shukau timed it right and as it was jumping up he slammed him right back down. This knocked the rabbit on it's ass.

Shukaku twisted and slapped his tail into the rabbit sending it flying through the air. Shukaku ran up and grabbed the rabbit by it's long ears and began to punch it repeatedly in the face dropping torrents of blood to the ground.

This added a whole new element to the ground fighting because splatters of blood were flying around and knocking both sides troops over. The drops that fell on Naruto and Tatsumaru were unnoticed by the two as the aura's completely disintegrated any substance that came within 3 feet of the actual area of their clash.

Finally victorious Shukaku dropped the maimed rabbit and moved on to swiping at the lower demons on the ground.

The forces of the North were pushing the weakened Eastern forces back. The battle between Naruto and Tatsumaru however would remain completely even.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was a stalemate. The two fighters were completely even. Hey had launched their attacks nearly a day ago. 24 hours of non stop pouring of their energy. The Sacred energy was gone. Neither Naruto or Tatsumaru had the flaming golden aura around them.

The fighters on both sides of the war were mostly incapacitated. Tsunade was barely conscious lying on her face. She didn't have the strength or the muscle structure to move a single part of her body. Orochimaru limped over to her and helped her up and at her against a tree. She flopped down and slid back her eyelids drooping.

Jiraiya was knocked out. Kayaku was barely conscious as he sat against a rock with his head down panting. Occasionally he would have a burst of strength and he'd lift his head up to see the results of Tatsumaru and Naruto's struggle then drop it back down.

Zabuza was unconscious next to Rikimaru and Kisame.

Ayame was half dead though surprisingly not yet comatose. Rin and Sasori were both leaning on each other panting. He had used too much of his human chakra and the strain on his heart was tremendous even if the rest of his body was artificial.

The Northern Demons were on their feet but even the A class were wobbly and about to drop from exhaustion. One Eastern demon threw a punch that knocked a Northern one over but the force caused the eastern one to fall to the ground.

He didn't get back up.

Shukaku was knocked out and possibly dead. His healing factor had stopped working as he'd blasted through his chakra just defending against the higher level demons.

Sakumo, Rikku and Vain were knocked out and had several broken bones.

The Akatsuki was wiped out with the exception of Naruto, who was still managing to hold out against Tatsumaru, Deidara who was lying on his back unmoving but conscious, Kegato, and Fade.

The only one capable of fighting anymore was Naruto. Of his team 5.. Orochimaru could still throw a few punches and kicks before toppling over. The rest were out of commission. It would be over soon. In minutes most likely.

And yet the two continued.

An hour passed...

Orochimaru lay up against a tree completely drained. Tsunade had lost and regained consciousness several times. The entire field was silent with the exception of the deafening roar of the two attacks that were still being fueled by the very spirits of the two warriors who had created them.

Tatsumaru pushed harder. He was ecstatic. This was everything he'd hoped for and more. He was tired. Using the Sacred energy he had actually been exerted and he was tired. He could lose..

It was a possibility.

A thrill..

There was a chance he could be killed in battle.. This was a feeling he hadn't felt in eons..

Naruto was drained. He felt like his muscles were burning up but he ignored this. He had to win. He had to beat this guy. He was tired... he was losing energy by the units.. But he knew that Tatsumaru was just as wiped as him. He had to focus.

Soon this would be over...

4 hours later...

The shinobi were conscious. Once Tsunade had regained a little of her strength she popped in a few soldier pills and was able to revive everyone . That was about it. Gaara was back but he was in nothing but a pair of baggy black pants and ninja sandals.

The rest of the shinobi were leaning against trees of each other watching the fight intently. Jiraiya was staring out of one eye with the other closed. He had severe swelling and a few broken bones.

Almost all the shinobi had some sort of internal damage. They were all drained completely of chakra. Simply standing up or even keeping themselves alive had been a matter of willpower for the last day.

Naruto and Tatsumaru had lost their shirts in the heat of the blazing aura's long ago. The two now stood bare chested in the setting sun the purple and violet spectrum reflecting through the beads of sweat they dropped like prisms.

They had their arms outstretched as the waves of power continued flowing in a steady stream fueling the attacks. They looked hardened and determined on then outside but even Tatsumaru was about to drop from exhaustion inside. This could be over any second...

Both the fighters had to admire the others determination. Naruto was an upstart who discovered his Sacred Energy only a few days ago.. Tatsumaru was the Eastern King.. The strongest of all the Rulers.. And he'd had his Sacred Energy for centuries.

For Naruto to match him in power like this... was almost unthinkable..

Not even Tatsumaru had expected him to last this long..

Suddenly an explosion rocked the plains as a rail of dust shot up and headed straight for the area. The Shinobi and what was left of the Northern and Eastern Forces turned to look to see what it was.

Suddenly out of the dust a familiar form emerged.

Naruto widened his eyes in realization. The band of demon stopped just to the right of the two demon superpowers locked in combat.

"**Prince Kyuubi.. And the Eastern King Tatsumaru.. We are the Meioh clan from the West.. This contest will end with only one winner... US!"**

With a powerful roaring set of laughter the demons charged up a blast and prepared to send it straight at the two locked in the power struggle.

Tsunade called out and the others tried to help but as soon as they left their supports they toppled. They were still unable to move.

The demons finished powering up their blast's laughing.

Naruto and Tatsumaru knew that they were holding a concentration of energy that couldn't simply be dumped. And in their states they would be susceptible to even as weak an attack as the Meioh's.

"K-kuso.." muttered Naruto.

Tatsumaru narrowed his eyes in rage. _These fools dare to interrupt my fight.. To go against the law of Raikos.. They will pay dearly.. _

Suddenly a spike of ice shot out and impaled a demon who was about to launch the blast. The surprised demons dropped the blast and it imploded blowing a set of the demons up with their own attack the few that survived it were rising to their feet when a terrible laugh came from within the smoke.

"**Oh... hellooo therree.. I seem to remember you from somewhere... hmm.. Now where could that be.."**

"**Oh that's right.. You're the unlucky bastard that I owe a Chainsaw enema to!"**

Out of the rolling smoke came a maniacal grinning set of slit eyes. This was followed with a frigid air. As the form emerged a chainsaw cranked to life.

And then a blur shot out and the Meioh demon was impaled on the spinning blade. The creature looked up I shock as he came face to face with a set of cold blue eyes.

The eyes belonged to a boy standing on the head of a very psychologically troubled snowman.

Tsunade widened her eyes then shouted out to the sky: "Alright! Aizu-sama! It worked, you did it.. You really did it!"

Naruto was focused on the blast but he was seriously wondering WTF!

The maniacal eyes widened as a evil grin spread across the features.

"**I'm baaaaaacckkk!"**

The demon shook his head in horror. "**No.. This is impossible.. I killed you.. You.. You're dead!" **

Hikaru smirked. "Yeah.. And if I remember correctly you screwed with my body after you killed me right... I owe you for that."

He narrowed his eyes as the chainsaw tore through organs and internal body parts finally traveling up and tearing his intestines out as they had wrapped around the rotating blade. Hikaru jumped up off the snowmans head and punched the demon as hard as he could snapping it's neck as it fell with a crash to the ground.

Hikaru landed on the snowman's head again and Frosty went over and lowered his chainsaw onto the demon's carcass mutilating it.

As he pushed down a leg flew up into the air then dropped back down. Then a piece of organ flew up, then a set of intestines that finally came loose, then a liver, then some bone debris.

And finally as Hikaru stood over the pile of mangled and mutilated flesh he grinned. "And now.. For the grand finale.. Then we'll be even.."

He hopped off the head and landed on the carrot nose. He walked it like diving board.. (or a plank)

Then he unzipped his pants pulled it out and he looked up and began to whistle.

Ayame shook her head as she fell over laughing. Tsuande bugged her eyes out before a fit of snickers overcame her. Jiraiya was laughing so hard it hurt. (Though it didn't take much to do that..)

The yellow trickle began to stain the snowy pile of mutilated flesh that was the remains of the Meioh demon ninja.

As he finished he zipped back up and shot his middle finger up. "Paybacks a bitch loser!" At this he began dancing the "C- WALK"

Tatsumaru couldn't help but snicker at the antics. He dropped his hands a few inches as his body relaxed which left a 1 second window of opportunity.

Naruto took it.

Tatsumaru quickly tried to cover up but as they all saw it Hikaru looked over and cried out. "Naruto do it now!"

Naruto gave one final shove with all his might exerting every last unit of power he had into the final push. Tatsumaru was caught with his own energy level down and he couldn't bring it back up in time.

"Shit!" he cursed as the blast overlapped his own.

Naruto widened his eyes as he screamed out one final time.

"HYAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The blue wave exploded out from his cupped hands and all around him. Hikaru and Geij quickly helped the shinobi to get out of the blast range. Lana helped the remaining Northern Demons.

The final scream echoed across the Makai as the blast of power overlapped Tatsuamru's and shot straight at him.

Tatsumaru poured his own power against it but the blast was already his own and Naruto's energy so he simply couldn't stop it.

He was hit dead on as the blast exploded around him leaving nothing but white as the body of Tatsumaru faded from view enveloped in the blazing white center of the blasts before finally exploding outward.

The shockwave from this blast was tremendous. The grass was blown away along with a good deal of rock. The Frosty summon was blown away along with the shinobi and the demons.

As the light finally faded the blue and red beam shot out into the sky to fly into the sky finally disappearing as a speck in the horizon. The beam of energy would continue traveling for miles.

As the dust finally faded it revealed a form in the dust. As the smoke lifted it showed Naruto's grinning face. He chuckled lightly before wobbling around and almost falling.

A screaming noise was heard as pieces of Body parts, debris and rock dropped from the sky and landed in a pile with a crash. Naruto and Tatsumaru's clash had created a gigantic crater and the crash had only made a small section of it deeper.

Suddenly some of this shifted and a body emerged from the debris. It fell to the ground and rolled over climbing slowly to it's feet.

Naruto widened his eyes. "N-no.. way.. this is impossible... not after that.. He.. He can't.."

As it came into the light of the fading sun it was revealed to be Tatsumaru.

Even the combined power of Naruto and his own attack was not enough to destroy his body... or so it seemed.

Naruto narrowed his open eye and staggered over to meet him. The two were barely supporting themselves. Naruto had one eye open and one eye closed.

Tatsumaru was panting. Naruto stood beside his opponent and time seemed to stop. It seemed an eternity before the two began to wobble. Naruto's one eye closed as it rolled up revealing the white span of his eyeball and he dropped to the ground.

Tatsumaru looked down at him and smirked.

"The battle is over." he announced quietly.

"And now... I will end the Battle under the Law of Raikos.."

A ring of demon hieroglyphics appeared around them and created an impenetrable shield in order to stop any of his friends from aiding him. It was over. Naruto had lost.

Tatsumaru surprised everyone by flaring his aura and a golden explosion of sacred energy exploded around him.

Jiraiya shook his head. "What.. But I thought he and Naruto used all that shit up!"

Tatsumaru looked down at the unconscious beaten form beneath him. He raised his glowing golden fist and bringing in his other hand in a 2 fingered seal he bowed slightly.

He had summoned his Sacred Energy and with an attack like that against even a half demon without his own Sacred energy.. There would be no regeneration.

"You lose kid."

With his full Sacred Energy blazing he dropped the fist.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Black...

Darkness...

That's all Naruto saw. Assuming he had gone on to whatever was beyond the realm he was in. Since he had technically been killed in spirit world his spirit had to go somewhere right..

So why was everything so freaking dark.

No pain meant no hell.. No pleasure meant no Heaven..

Maybe it was purgatory.. But if that was true then he would at least eventually get to go to heaven..

So.. That wasn't so bad..

Still there was a slight buzzing that was beginning to get irritating. Very irritating.

He slowly moved something and to his shock a bright light blasted in blinding him temporarily in a haze of blurry white.

To his left he almost thought he heard a voice. Something like "He's awake.. Inform the king!"

Now extremely confused he found that his vision was beginning to adjust. He looked to be in a.. bed..

They had beds in purgatory?

Then he saw a sight that made him very very confused. He weakly spoke surprised that he had a voice.

"Tsunade-chan?"

Her brown eyes were dropping tears "N-Naruto-kun.." "You're really OK!"

Naruto blinked in confusion. He looked down at himself. Indeed he had a body.. And it was completely intact...

Something was definitely off.

Was he... alive?

She reached down and cupped his face kissing him gently as her sobs were covered by his mouth. Naruto soon relaxed into the kiss as he gently reached up and ran his hand through her hair.

They broke off due to the need to breathe. Tsunade pulled away and yelled out "I gotta go tell everyone they're gonna wanna see you.. I can't believe you're really alive.. I thought we lost you!" she bolted out of the room shouting her lungs off as tears streamed down her face.

Naruto fell back into the bed.

He suddenly heard a voice beside him.

"You look like shit.."

Naruto turned to see a heavily bandaged mess of gauze and raven hair holding a book.

"Naruto smirked. "You're one to talk.. Jumping in front of a energy blast like that.. We must not know how to die.."

The bandaged figure shrugged turning a page in the book.

"Yeah.. I was rather surprised it didn't kill me too... it disintegrated me...

Naruto raised an eyebrow.. "So why didn't you die?"

"Long story."

Bandaged figure turned the page in his book. "By the way, that snow kid who got killed came by... Hikaru or something.. He said he wanted to talk to you when you came to.."

Naruto laced his hands behind his head. "Doesn't everyone.." he groaned.

Just then a messenger came into the room. She turned first to the bandaged figure Itachi-sama you have visitors."

Itachi sighed and folded the page in his book before placing it under his pillow. As it passed by Naruto caught a glimpse of the title and it made him snicker.

"_-cha Paradise"_

Just then Mikoto and Fugaku came in on crutches and a wheel chair. They were not injured permanently but after Itachi's body had taken most of the damage they were still hit with some of the outer rims of the blast. Kayaku had arrived just too late to save Itachi and he killed the weakened demons before they could take out his parents.

The messenger then turned to Naruto. "Your Father the King would like to speak with you.. As well as the Eastern King.."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Tatsu.. What but then how am I.."

He narrowed his eyes. "Ok time for some answers."

He formed a quick set of seals and a set of clothes materialized on him in a rush of air. He blasted out the door leaving Itachi and his parents to talk.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto stepped into the audience chambers to see Sega sitting next to Gota and few Demons he'd never seen before.. But next to them was sitting Tatsumaru.

The Eastern King was smirking smugly. "Well.. About time you woke up.. So how'd you like your first real fight?"

Naruto blinked a few times. "Uh.. I lost.."

Tatsumaru nodded. "Yeah.. You did.. But you see Naruto... There are levels to Sacred Energy.. And when a entity reaches the third level it's considered what is known as a Divinity.."

"I have a mastery of up to the very edge of level two.. The outcome of that fight was decided long before it ever began.. I told you you were the first opponent I could ever find that could match my Sacred Energy.. But if I had boosted it up to level two.. You'd have been road kill before you realized I moved."

"Still, the kind of potential you have is mind boggling.. I mastered the first level millinea ago.. You just awakened it a few days ago and yet you can already match me in power.."

"If I hadn't tapped into the level two power you would have beat me when you threw back both of our attacks.. You had me exhausted and almost completely spent.."

Naruto scratched his head. "Yeah.. But I lost.. You beat me.. So why am I not dead.. We were fighting under the law of Raikos right?"

Tatsumaru nodded. "Yeah.. But you're not gettin it yet.. Yes.. You lost the battle.. No doubt about that.. But do you remember what happens if I show you mercy and spare your life?"

Naruto noddeed. "You.. Lose the war."

Tatsumaru nodded. "Exactly... so in effect not to be cliched or anything but you have indeed lost the battle but won the war.."

Naruto scratched his head.. "So you never had any intention of killing me?"

Tatsumaru laughed. "Of course I did.. Once we started I was gonna barbecue your ass if you didn't get it in gear.. But you came wit it... hard."

"The test was to see if you could push me to the limit.. If you could force me to tap into the level two power.. If you could do that.. Then you'd be worth keepin around.."

"You passed.."

"If you'll remember.. I said I didn't care about the war or taking over the mortal realm.. I just wanted a good fight.. And you gave me that.."

Naruto looked over at Kagen. "So... we won.. It's over?"

Kagen nodded his massive head. **"Indeed."**

Gota smiled at Naruto shaking his head. "Simply astounding.. To match the power of the Eastern Ruler... and to come from the level you were when I had you.."

Naruto shook his head.. "But.. I didn't really beat him.. If he was holding back the majority of his power.." Tatsumaru shook his head. "No... I wasn't holding back anything.."

"The second level is a entirely different transformation.. It resets everything.. Plus I've never shown the second level to anyone.. Even at the end of our fight I just took some power to charge up a punch."

"As Tatsumaru The Eastern King.. You are the only one who has ever been able to go one on one with me at that level.."

"When you go back into the mortal realm I can almost assure you in all of existence there may be 2 or 3 other beings capable of taking you on.. When you all go back to fighting mortals... you'll get a taste of what it's like for me. To go into every fight knowing that there is no one in the universe that can challenge you."

Naruto smiled. "Well.. I look at it another way." Tatsumaru raised an eyebrow. "What's that?"

Naruto smiled. "No matter what happens.. Or who we go up against.. I'll know that I can always protect my friends.. No matter what.."

Tatsumaru shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat kid.. Anyway.. I just wanted to explain to ya what happened before I go and tell it to my whole kingdom.. If they bitch too much I'll just dust'em all.."

He rose and began walking over to the exit. "By the way.. Naruto.. You're welcome to come visit anytime.. Especially if you get curious about the next level of Sacred Energy.. With potential like yours.. Kinda a shame to waste it if you as me.."

He grinned. "Later."

With that he shot it the air and blasted off for the Eastern Continent.

Kagen looked at Naruto. **"Very impresive kit.."**

Sega nodded.. "Yeah.. You definitely surprised me.. We could use someone of your caliber here.."

Naruto shook his head. "Nahh.. I'm havin way too much fun back in the mortal realm.."

Sega nodded. "Ahh.. Of course.." he chuckled.. Well then I guess I'll see ya later then.."

Naruto smirked and flashed him a wave before placing his hands in the pockets of his orange shorts and began walking off.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

That night the North Celebrated the victory of the War. Kagen had taken no reparations in exchange for an alliance with the East. The West had immediately surrendered once the two joined forces. They were under trial for interrupting the Law of Raikos but that would wait.

Hikaru and the rest of the snow genin were amazed at the grand Northern Palace. The other shinobi were relieved it was over. Some had been killed 2 leaf Jounin were dead. 3 of the Akatsuki had been killed in the final battle and a few were still MIA from the initial missions of the early stages of the war.

Overall the conflict had lasted about 3 months. The shinobi were all battle hardened and at least 100 times more lethal due to the experience.

Having to fight demons as a regular opponent could do that to people.

The shinobi were all ready to go home but they needed to recuperate a few days first.

The regeneration tanks and special herbs combined with the medical talents of Tsunade and Haku were all speeding up the process so they would be at a decent level with the exception of chakra drain in only a few days.

Naruto and Jiraiya were busy working on his album for when he debuted back in Kohona.

Tsunade and Haku were discussing medical strategies while Orochimaru and Ayame disappeared off to parts unknown.

Kayaku was asleep. He woke up ate some soup. Then went back to sleep.

Zabuza and Kisame were busy tallying up their kills and comparing the gore of each from their hospital beds.

Hatake Sakumo was discussing the finer points of the ninjato blade with Rikimaru. The two had a dissenting opinion on the issue.

Sega and Amana were leaning up against the wall merely observing the rare company.

Gaara was talking with Rikku and Sasori while Deidara was off writing down some ideas for some new jutsu's he'd developed out of necessity while fighting for his life.

Itachi had not spent a second of his time without his parents. The hardened leader of the Akatsuki was near tears. To have them back... it meant more to him than he could ever describe in words.

As the others talked softly or cried in joy the air was filled with laughter and happiness.

All in all it was peaceful. It was quiet.

And best of all

It was over.

Note: ok thats chapter 35 the end of the Makai wars.. Next chapter they go back and reacquaint with Kohona (the old nice one that he's not gonna blow up)

We see how Sarutobi and Ayako and Nidaime and all of the others are doing.. Very fun.. And once again we near the end of the fic.. In just a few more chapters to deepen relationships and whatnot.. Then my whole fanfic time will be focused on Bloody Pawprints.. Unless there is an overwhelming demand for a sequel.. In which case I may start writing that once BP gets into the actual story.

Anyway

"_...But, this is also the truth. In this world.. There exist kids younger than you, yet more perverted than me.."_

_**-Erro Sennin to Naruto after a remark about his age..**_

R/r

and all my N$$$az said: " 'S get it!"

Pace.


	36. Chapter 36: Back to Normal

Chapter 36: ( Back to Normal)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime I'm takin this shit from

The character Ayako is taken by permission from Jeremy, Author of: "Future Legends"

And now review answer time..

Hrrmm… damn.. this uh could be a bit.. I really haven't updated this in like a year or more lol.. um.. As I'm scrollin through it I see I gotta a lot of reviews that are all important.. but imma try to address the most important ones or the ones that catch my eye ok..

Thku to all the reviewers and those of u amazingly loyal enough to sick with it.. lol I'da dropped a story that wasn't updated for over a year by now.. thx..

Intelligo: Good lookin out homie.. but I wanna point something out right now. Im lookin at the guidelines page right now and quote un quote: "The chapter system is not to be used as placeholder for non-story content such as author notes. You can add short author notes to the beginning or at the end of stories **but never as individual chapters."**

Which I have never done.. every chapter I've uploaded regardless of the size of the note has been a story chapter that furthered the plot. Even the one where I addressed the one from garret pi abt his analytical critique of my work. So anyway.. that is real policy so don't let anyone tell u that you cant put in author notes.. they aren't that Gestapo yet.

Loyal reader: ……… you're still here? ……. Wow.. ok.. well we'll see what I can do as for the alternate timeline story setting.. u offered to help with ideas.. u got my e mail.. hit me up..

Iverness: thku for your input.. um Orochimaru is pretty much opposite from his future self.. Because quite frankly.. in the future he's well.. read the end section of the chapter "that which makes a legend.." you'll see..

A Shadow of Deus: Could be.. but again what we have to realize is two completely opposite truths.

One. Naruto is like Sesame Street.

It's a Saturday morning cartoon show for kids in Japan. It's not for 21 year old college kinds to psycho analyze the characters personality traits. However, the series is designed to have enough realistic traits to it to be believable to a certain extent.

Now Itachi killed his clan to test himself. Itachi tells his brother you lack hatred you need the Magekyou to defeat me. And he is part of the team to capture kyuubi as a bijju. These are the main points that we know abt him that would lead us to assume that he's a cold blooded killer.

Now I want all of you to go look up ur local site that offers free manga and download the chapter with Itachi killing the clan, it should be in the Sasuke vs Naruto arc as a set of flashbacks.

For the sake of keeping in character I literally had one window of the manga open while I typed the "tears of the sharingan" chapter. It is word per word action for action as the manga translated. The fact is I studied Itachi very carefully and the fact is kishimoto tells us little to squat abt the guy.. so we assume that because all we're told abt him is he killed his clan to test his power and wants Sasuke to be his next test that that's all there is to him.

So when I designed his character for my story I tried to add a 3 dimensional effect to the story. Since there was so much room for character development in him I went ahead and had a field day.. but I never once said "oh it's AU so I can just pretend that he never did anything bad.." he's accountable for everything he did in the manga in my story..

Also as a closing note I wanna just say that killing ones friend has nothing to do with a physical genetic eye evolution.. the only way something like that could happen is through a psychological trigger. Since we equate the murder of ones closest friend ton this I figured the guy prolly snaps for a certain period and the Mangekyou brings out the darkest desires.

And while I'm on semantics I'll go ahead and say once and for all the anime does not directly say Naruto is Yondaime's son. It calls him his legacy. Legacy is what you leave behind when you are no longer present. For example Mother Teresa's legacy is the system she set up for caring for the poor and the innumerable people she touched.

In all likelihood Naruto being his legacy would mean that the idea of Naruto as a container represents the Yondaime's last act of sacrifice for the village as represented by the physical incarnation of Naruto.. but then again he could be his son who knows it's a kid show.. if u asked kishimoto he'd probably shake his head and gently break it to you that Naruto is just a comic book.

DAPC: interesting ideas with pairings.. but keeping in the setting I've developed some of the ideas wouldn't be possible. You'll see as I finally trim all the loose ends I have flopping around in the setting.

Aight as I said thx to all reviewers.. srry this took a bit.. had like a years worth of reviews to cram into the answer pages… so.. anyway

On with the story….

The sun was beating down on the grassy field. Sarutobi looked over at the Nidaime, his teacher. The older man sighed. "The mist are becoming impatient.. Internal squabbles between them are escalating.."

He lifted his hand to catch a falling leaf letting it gently settle in his palm. "if this continues. They may enter into.."

"Civil War." Sarutobi said finishing the unsaid thought.

The Nidaime let the leaf fall through the cracks in his fingers. "If that happens they'll be weakened enough for the other nations to invade… and then the military power advantage we have will vanish.. They'll have access to resources, shinobi, and geographical defenses as well as the financial industry and production plants.

Sarutobi shook his head. The other nations were anything but helpful in the intitial preparation. After Ayame had been released to seek out the demon slayer of the mountains he himself had sought out a great shinobi master who was said to reside in the forests of stone country.

Ayako had left with the ANBU vice captain herself to train in the elite stealth arts of hidden leaf.

Even the Nidaime after returning from his unsuccessful rounds of pleading with the other nations to join their cause and make preparations should the war in the Makai spill out into the mortal realm.

Academy students were given much more intensive courses and the graduation's were sped up so as to provide Kohona with a greater bas of shinobi to train.

Individual shinobi clans took their own shinobi in to expand upon all of their unique gifts and abilities.

All in all in the year and a half that that followed the ominous message of Sega and the departure of 4 of their own genin Kohona as a whole nation had grown much stronger.

The amount of mission's they'd preformed was at an all time low. With as many shinobi as possible devoted to training and honing the skills of the new graduates as well as their own., not much time was left for missions. This was killing their economy and it was unfortunately making them look much weaker than the other nations.

If the hidden Mist was seized it would meanserious trouble for the economically weakened leaf village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jiraiya pumped his fist in the air. "Yoshi! It's gonna be great to finally get some of Tsunade's mom's home cookin again.." the said blonde rolled her eyes. "Why don't you get your mom to cook you something instead of mooching off mine all the time.."

Jiraiya snorted. "yeah right my mom doesn't cook.. in fact.. I aint entirely sure she even eats.. always taking about how fat she is.. I think she's got anerotica or whatever the hell it is when you hate food."

Orochimaru sighed. "I'm looking to forward to visiting abbot feng at the temple."

Naruto had his hands laced behind his head as he slowly walked across the rocky canyon of the Makai. He turned to look at Rin who was walking alongside Ayame with a rare piece of rock she'd found as a souvenir. "Well.. back to normal life I suppose.."

Naruto chuckled. "Yeah it's gonna feel kinda weird not having to fight for your life everyday.."

Ayame rolled her eyes. "Speak for yourself fox boy.. the rest of us are still human shinobi's… we still have to worry about that.."

Naruto closed his eyes and began to laugh.. "Oh yeah you are aren't you.. I forgot about that.."

Itachi strode alongside Kisame who was constantly relaying the detailed examples of his most bloodsy kills in the battles in the regenerating forest.

Itachi began to edge away from the homicidal shark man as the latter was beginning to chuckle maniacally about his Samehada still having chunks of liver lodged in the scales.

Kayaku was hitting on Haku.

"So anyway.. y'no I'm the Hokage of the hidden leaf." Haku nodded. "the thing is I'm worried because I don't have a bride to help me pass on my incredible bloodline.. so what I was wondering is.."

Haku silently walked alongside Kayaku listening to his "smooth' pick up lines for another good 5 minutes before he finally nodded and spoke for the first time.

"I see.. well that's all very interesting Hokage-sama.. but Zabuza-sama is calling for me now, so I'll have to talk to you later."

As he picked up speed to catch up to his master at the front of the group he suddenly paused for a moment and said. "Oh.. by the way.. I'm a boy."

With that he shot off to the front leaving Kayaku shivering in his spot with a look of horror etched across his face. His skin turned ghostly white as he shakily reached into his jounin pouch and pulled a can of soup out. His hand was trembling uncontrollably as he pulled the top off and dipped his spoon into the cold liquid and attempted to feed himself but failed and splattered the cold liquid all over his vest.

Ahead of him he could just barely make out. The murmurs of Zabuza. "- have I told you about that damn haircut of yours.. how many men is that that have hit on you now.."

Haku looked thoughtfull.. "Well, I believe he makes four thousand nine hundred and eighty three.." Zabuza closed his eyes and a vein bulged on his forehead the first thing we're doin when we get back is getting you a haircut."

Haku was about to protest when Zabuza opened his primal deadly eyes burrowing into his soul. "Or would you prefer that I administer it to you with my own cutting tool?"

Haku gulpled.

Sega finally stopped as he reached the edge. He nodded. "Alright, as a representative of the Northern Continent again I thank you for your service and we wish you luck in your further endeavors. He formed the set of 50 seals and the door opened to the mortal realm.

bowing he said "Farewell."

The team of assorted ninja all looked at each other and smirked before marching into the white vortex.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Nidaime finished blowing his stream of water and the soaked soggy paperwork that had moments before been piled on his desk was swept into a tray as it disintegrated on movement.

The Nidaime smiled as he popped in a few pinches of fish food and wathed as his fish all raced to the specks to be the one to get them all.

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" without turning around he motioned for them to sit down. "Yes, I'll be with you in a moment Ayako."

With a final tap on the glass he smiled before retreating to his seat. "now, what I wanted to tell you was that we have deicded to re-institute the mission system.

Ayako widened her eyes. "but Hokage-sama.. what about the demon war.. are we ready.. I mean surely we've made incredible progress.. but still.. a whole army of demons.."

The Nidaime nodded. "yes. I know.. however, the situation is becoming dire.. our supply of resources has run completely dry. If we don't get some income in the next 2 weeks we won't have anything to eat.

Our money is nearly all gone.. we have a month before the economy stops completely."

"So as you can see.. while the threat of a demon invasion still looms we cannot afford to wait any longer.. if we don't act now.. the entire village wont have to wait for demons, it will implode on itself.

Ayako nodded in understanding. "I see.. forgive my outburst Hokage-sama.. I didn't realize the situation was so dire."

Ayako formed a seal. "I will inform the other Jounins at once." With that she vanished.

The Nidaime sighed. "I can only hope you have the situation contained Naruto.. we simply can't afford for you to lose.."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

a month had gone by and missions were becoming much more prominent.

Academy classes returned to normal schedule to jubilation of the students. The Jounin and Chuunin were all called out to perform various task ranging from escorts to assassinations at whim. All in all things were settling back to a normal flow.

Sarutobi was returning from an assassination mission. He yawned. The mission had required him to stake out his target and denied him any sleep for 48 hours. He was beat.

He was certain the first thing he'd do when he got back to Kohona was mumble to the gate sentries to have his check delivered to his house then break his door down as he didn't have the strength to open it and fall into bed fully clothed.

The first part of his plan worked fine. He mumbled to the gate guard who looked at him strangely before making his way to his house.

Then he noticed a bright light explode on the northern side of the surrounding area outside the village. The northern gate sentries were already headed there with ANBU black ops following suite.

The light faded and it left a cloud of white smoke billowing from the area it had hit.

The Nidaime stared into the smoke as if to see through the obscuring substance but to no avail.

Ayako blurred in beside her husband kunai drawn. Her hand was hakhg however as they all felt the incredible force emanating from the smoke.

Demon or not.. whatever it was it was strong.. incredibly strong.

Suddenly a silhouette became visible as it continued walking toward them.

The ANBU gulpled but managed to draw their ninjato katana's.

The entire village was deathly silent as the figure continued moving through the smoke.

Finally a figure stepped out of it with his head down. Slowly he lifted it revealing a set of bright blue eyes. Sarutobi's eyes went wide as he stared in disbelief. But even after blinking them he was unable to clear his vison of what he thought was a mirage.

Naruto suddenly grinned his widest fox grin yet and slowly lifted his hand up forming a thumbs up signal.

The village of Kohona was silent for a total of about 3 seconds before they exploded.

Cheers, cries, yells, and shouts of joy erupted as the parents of Tsunade came rushing out of the crowd.

Naruto continued walking at a controlled leisurely pace. As all around him the figures of Tsunade and other ninja came rushing out of the fading smoke. Jiraiya and Orochimaru walked out with their hands pumped in the air and smug smirks ok their face.

"We whupped they ass!" Jiraiya shouted bangin his hand on his chest and throwin up signs.

Tsunade blasted out of the smoke and jumped into her fathers arms knocking him over in a bear hug.

The man crumpled to the ground as he was nearly squeezed to death by her unnatural strength. Laughing he began to cry and hugged her back.

"Tsuande closed her eyes as she cried. "Oh my gosh I missed you guys.. we did it! We really did it.. Naruto-kun you should have seen him.. he was.. the most amazing.."

She broke off and jumped of her father to tackle her mother to the ground. ".. I can't believe it all.. it's so amazing.. I have so much to tell you guys!"

Tsuande's father turned to look at the young Naruto smirking as he walked slowly through the crowd of rushing shinobi around him all bursting from the smoke.

Many of them wore a long black cloak with red cloud designs. He remembered they were part of a organization he led called the Akatsuki.

He smiled. _Naruto.. you truly are amazing.. you've brought her back to us.. thank you.. this means.. more than you could ever know."_

Jiraiya began nodding his head as he caught a glimpse of his friends from his block in the crowd waving their Ak's and they 9's.

Sasori laughed as he jumped into the crown rushing at them and stage dived onto the extended hands. "Hell yeah,.. we never got this kind of reception with Shuyia."

"It's certainly a nice home coming, yeah?

Deidara was then passed to the next set of hands as he folded a leg over the other and laced his hands behind his head. "I could get used to this .. yeah."

Jiraiya and Naruto wrapped their arms around the others shoulders and threw up west coast signs for the many reporters and camera men running around snapping pictures of them.

The whole village then rushed out to meet the returned ninjas well as the team with which they'd fought alongside. Naruto was now surrounded by the crowd all grabbing at him as he slowly moved forward until the people all around him were blocking his path.

He blinked in surprise before settling into a grin.

For the first tie in his life he knew what it was like to be like Sasuke.

The entire village of Kohona, council and all, was around him cheering and congratulating him.

At one time he had come to the conclusion that to become Hokage was never really his dream.. the true dream was simply to be acknowledged as a person.. so though he'd never become the Hokage.. looking around at all the smiling faces and ecstatic crying he realized.. He'd already attained his dream.

Uzumaki Naruto… was a hero.

"Well how about that.." he murmured before reaching out and shaking the first of many hands offered him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sarutobi was no longer tired. Nope, not one bit. In fact he was down right energetic.

He was face to face with some of the greatest shinobi in history. Many of which weren't even born yet. The Nidaime had immediately set up a huge banquet. The mission flow was incredible the past month. Feudal lords sent A class after A class for them in order to test the claims of their higher individual ninja.

This resulted in a very large amount of income coming in all at once. This resulted in buying a lot of food that they didn't necessarily need just to be dsafe. Thus, there was a lot of stuff to make the banquet with.

Kayaku and Naruto were busy shoveling food into their mouths at a rate beyond comprehension until they both slammed their bowls down and smiled asking "More please."

Tsunade, Rin, Ayame, Rikku and all the other female ninja present shook their heads in disbelief. The males laughed at the incredible display of macho eating ability.

With those two vacuum cleaners sucking up the entire supply the rest of the ninja had to really move quickly to get something. Ayako reached for a banana but found her hand instantly encased in a shackle of sand.

She looked over into the dangerous green eyes of Gaara. "My banana."

Rikku blinked a few times. "Um.. you've been staring at it for like 10 minutes."

Garra turned his head to look at her and slowly lifted the banana from the bowl peeling it before shoving the entire thing into his mouth and chewing it up.

The rest of the table looked at the strange behavior with dumbfounded looks.

Naruto closed his eyes and palced a hand behind his had forming a anime sweatdrop. "Uh.. he he.. ah Gaara gets a little cranky.. it's past his nap time.. and he hasn't had his pills yet.

Jiraiya poked gaara in the ribs. "yo.. Gaara.. I got something to help you mellow out a bit."

He looked around carefully before reaching into his bag.

"Now I'mma hook you up.. but I'mma need this shit back aight.. thas some expensive shit in there. He handed Gaara the long bright red tube with a bowl at the end of it filled halfway with water.

Finally swallowing the mouthful of banana, Gaara turned to him quizzically.

Jiraiya blinked. "Uh.. it's a bong dawg.. just put it to your lips and suck and it'll give you like super vision like the Sharingan or something."

Gaara nodded. "Ahh.. I see.. so this aids in helping me see "underneath the underneath"

Jiraiya began to snicker. "Oh yeah you be seein underneath the underneath all right.. shit… that shit.. you be seein leprechauns and shit.."

Gaara nodded. "I see.. I shall look into this."

Ayako was staring at Gaara like he was a complete idiot.

Sarutobi had his hand over his face chucking uncontrollably.

Even the Nidaime had stopped eating to look at Gaara's utter obliviousness as to what he was holding.

Gaara carefully packed it away in his bag along with his official Kazekage papers.

Zabuza finally busted out roaring with laughter. Kisame and Kayaku followed suit. Then the whole table started laughing.

Gaara frowned as he looked around. "What's so funny?"

Sarutobi fell out of his seat.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The banquet was coming to a close as Jiraiya explained how Naruto and Tatsumaru were locked in a furious battle overhead and he held off the entire eastern continent with only half his chakra. After he was done Rikku and Vain shook their heads. Tsuchi Kin popped Jiraiya over the head with her fist. "well.. that was possibly the most egotistical twist of what actually happened I've ever heard.

"she rolled her eyes.. the truth is the whole war was Naruto and Tatsumaru we were just there to kill each other to look like a good background.

Sarutobi nodded thoughfully before saying. "I see.. I like Jiraiya's version better.."

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Kin-chan yous didn't have the one eyed cyborg lizards that had the axe blades on their tails, or the part where I got knocked out and he had to rip Tatsu's head off to gimme a breather.

The ex Sound ninja shook her head before slumping into her seat and taking a scoop of her desert.

Zabuza was busy discussing things with Kayaku when the Nidaime widened his eyes and made a small outburst.

"Wait a second.. your goal is to become the Mizukage!"

Zabuza turned to him and nodded. "yeah, in my village I had to run away for trying a coup that ended in a failure.."

"So Haku and I are going back to try again.. with the power we've acquired now.. it will be child's play."

The Nidaime's smile widened. "I see.. and do you have any specific attachments to that world a all?"

Zabuza narrowed his eyes. "What are you getting at?"

The Nidaime's smile reached it's peak as he closed his eyes. "Well.. you see the hidden mist of this world is about to self implode.. It desperately needs a strong leader.. and since that is your ultimate goal I just figured you might wanna take an opportunity to not only take over but to have the support of the people as well.."

Zabuza widened his eyes at the realization of the implications of actually staying in the past.

Then he began to realize the long term implications. This far back he wouodn't have to change the way the corrupt system was run.. he could simply form it in the likeness he desired.

It was like choosing between a ball of fresh moldable clay or a stone fortress and deciding which to shape into what he desired.

He made his decision instantly.

"Tell me more."

00000000000000000000000000000000000

For 3 days the shinobi of hidden leaf got to know the ninja of the future and after alliance treaties and alliance pacts were made they were ready to depart. Kayaku and his Jounin had a long trip back and probably more parties to go to once he returned.. that or a mountain of paperwork he thought grimly.

The Ninja of the different nations all departed to their respective worlds.

Sega and a few other demons acted as transport taxi's.

Itachi bade farewell to his parents and sensei and promised to come visit regularly.

Then he and the rest of the Akatsuki went back to the lair in their dimension.

Zabuza and Haku departed for hidden mist and within 2 days he was unopposed in the position fro Mizukage. Thus he won hands down.

Immediately he began making political and economic changes and fired the council that expected him to be a puppet they could control. Some got angry and began rallying support for a resistance movement.

This was, until he walked right into the main house where they help their meetings and slaughtered every one of them in seconds.

After this he was unopposed altogether.

Hikaru, Lana and Geij were allowed to stay in Kohona while their Jounin sensei came to pick them up from hidden snow. A new leader had recently been elected and alliances were already in the process of being finalized.

And Naruto..

Well, he woke up at 5:00 smashed his alarm clock and yanked off his black sock hat with the eyeballs on it and threw it over the red numbers so he couldn't see the time. Then, pulling the covers over his head, he snuggled back into his pillow, which moved and said.. "Mfmff.. is it time to get up already Naruto-kun?"

"Ne.. Tsunade-chan.. go back to sleep…"

she smiled and layed back down in his arms. "Mmmmk."

Yep.. things were definitely back to normal.

Note: and this ties all the little loose ends up. The chapters from here on out will all be shorter prolly and only 2 or 3 more to go and we're done.. then I'll hit bloody pawprints up some more so laser crusader.. don't worry dawg.. it's coming..

Aight anyway..

"**_Ahem.. everyone.. I have an announcement to make..."_**

_**Everyone turns to look at lee.**_

"_**Gai-sensei and I…. are gay."**_

_**Sakura: "we know"**_

_**- Lee finally coming out of the closet.**_

And all my n$$$gaz said: "Pimpin aint easy"

Pace.


	37. Chapter 37: Another Stupid Mission

Chapter 37: (Yay, another stupid mission!)

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the other anime or games I'm takin this shit from.

Reviews: hmm.. ok well been awhile hehe.. lets see here..

Ok well thku to the info on Hatake Sakumo and about the Pikachu thing well... I'm random. Plain and simple I hold nothing back if I feel like typing it I do. Pikachu was going to be a human in the beginning but then I just figured what the hell and made him the rat.

Um. Oh right to the people who whine that I'm not staying in tune with the Naruto world.

Ok I'll justify myself and all the other ppl that put ps3's and x boxes in their fics.

Konoha, kohona hidden leaf, however you wanna say it is based on a hybrid universe. Some of it is traditional Japanese. They got the bamboo thing that fills with water then drops and the sliding doors and robes and karate gi's.

But they also have hospitals with a fairly advanced medical system. In addition to this during the land of the waves arc the bridge builders were using cranes and other advanced construction equipment. And the guy in the boat taking them to the docks shut **the motor **off so Gatou's men wouldn't hear them. Proving the existence of fossil fuel engines in the Naruto universe.

In the second movie the ships that attacked the sand village used guns.

During the chuunin exam the first time the examiners saw Gaara he was on a video tape. So now we have T.V. and VHS.

The First Naruto movie shows they have movie theaters and advanced camera light and action clappers with a modernized type way of making movies.

Heck, even their clothes are a mix of robes and sandals with t shirts and jackets.

But the kicker is one of the Naruto ending animations shows a pencil drawn animatic of Naruto in his room and one of the things he does after read manga is play a playstation.

Sooo.. all this to say to the people who bag on writers who put "modern stuff" in their stories.

Examples from the show and and manga seem to disagree with you. Do I take absurd liberties by making Jiraiya a west coast style rapper and inserting machine guns in the story?

Absolutely. However, it's also quite believable and possible if you stop looking at Naruto as a period style Japanese cartoon. It's not Ruroni Kenshin where its set in a specific time period before advancements.

The kind of hybrid freedom they give allows and author to take liberties. In closing I just wanted to point that out cause I never see people standing up and bringing these fact to the attention of the "you're putting modern crap that doesn't belong in the Narutoverse" flamers.

So now I have and to anyone that whines that I have guns and lowriders and fast food restraunts or video games in my story… well.. I think I've proven that while it's unusual and unlikely to exist in cannon, its not entirely unbelievable.

And now, on with the story..

Nawaki flashed through a set of seals and took a deep breath.

"**Katon: Gokya Su no Jutsu!"**

He let out a burst of flame from his mouth that came out in two twin barrels of flame shooting at the Blond teen in front of him. It didn't last long, however as Nawaki grabbed his throat and began running around in circles as the unscathed Naruto formed a sweat drop on the back of his head.

Nawaki pulled on his throat and began screaming "Water water!!"

Sudeenly Tsunade blurred in and dropped her fist on the top of his head sending him crashing to the floor. "Urusai no baka!"

Tsunade closed her eyes as a vein bulged on her forehead. "What kind of amateur burns his own throat with a fire jutsu! You have no talent at all!"

Naruto chuckled and tossed Nawaki a water bottle which the young boy snatched and gulped down before sighing and laying back down on the ground.

Nawaki smiled and looked into the sky focusing on the clouds.

"Ne Tsunade nee-chan.."

Tsunade opened one eye and looked quizzically at him.

Nawaki grinned looking at the clouds. "You think grandapa's up there watching?"

Tsunade looked up and gave a small smile. "Yeah, I think so.."

Naruto flopped down beside Nawaki and folded his hands behind him. "Y'no it's a nice day out today.." "See that cloud there.. it looks kinda like a bird.."

Nawaki nodded. "Yea, that one almost looks like a kunai."

Naruto scrunched up his nose "Meh that's one twisted kunai."

They laughed as Tsunade pointed to a cloud moving over to the west.

"I think that one looks like a slug."

Naruto chuckled. "Hehe you're the Princess of slugs, maybe you should subjugate it."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "Subjugate huh?"

She tucked a loose strand of blonde hair behind her ear before floating into the air and chasing after the cloud.

"Nawaki pouted. "Oiy Naruto O nii-san.. when are you going to teach me how to fly?"

Naruto chuckled. "Hmm.. how's right now sound?"

Nawaki bolted up. "Really!?'

Naruto shugged. "Sure just jump off your roof and flap your arms."

Nawaki dropped his happy expression and narrowed his eyes. "Naruto niiii-san I wanna learn to fly.. for real teach me!"

Naruto stretched his arms out lazily yawning. "Nah… you're still a little young to be learning stuff like that. Keep working on your chakra control at the academy and when you're ready I'll give you a few pointers."

A voice rang out from above. "Oiy Naruto-kun!"

Tsunade stood on the invisible floor of air seeming to float on the cloud overhead. She grinned throwing up a victory sign. "I subjugated it."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Suddenly he was behind Tsunade before she even saw him move from his laying position. His arms wrapped around her slim waist and he nuzzled her neck gently whispering in her ear.

"I subjugated the princess of slugs."

"Mmm.." Tsunade purred. "It seems so.. what are you planning on doing with her?"

Naruto looked thoughtful and nibbled on her lower earlobe a bit removing her dangling earring with his tongue. "Hmm.." he murmured.

Tsunade gasped. "U-umm.. Naruto-kun.. losing concentration can't.. stay floating.."

Naruto caught her weight and wrapped an arm under her long legs carrying her bridal style.

He suddenly looked inspired.

"Ah I got it! I know what I'll do." Tsunade leaned her head back and looked at him curiously. Naruto slowly floated forward and then he gave her his trademark fox grin.

And dropped.

Tsunade widened her eyes and wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck tightly.

"Eeek!!" she shrieked as they dropped like a stone from 34 feet in the air.

Nawaki jumped up and ran with all his speed to try to make it to them before they hit the ground and widened his eyes as he saw Naruto's target. "Noo!!"

Too late. The two bodies smashed into the gigantic pile of leaves scattering them everywhere.

Nawaki sighed. "Aww man.. now I gotta do it all over again.."

Naruto surfaced from the pile of leaves poking his head out until he felt a poke on his shoulder. He truned around just in time to be splashed with a wave of leaves Tsunade had pushed at him.

She flashed through 3 seals in under a second and popped under the leaves appearing behind Nawaki and sticking her tongue out playfully. She felt a solid object behind her and smiled as the Naruto she's splashed with leaves fell in a humanoid shape of leaves as well.

Nawaki dropped his jaw. "Wow a substitution jutsu.. I din't even see him move!"

Tsunade dropped her head back onto her boyfriends shoulder. "Mhmm.. Naruto-kun is the best."

Just then a call was heard from inside the house.

Nawaki paled. "Oh shit mom's coming and the leaf pile is all over the place.. oh we're so dead.."

Tsunade shifted her weight forward and turned to look at the front door.

Naruto flashed through 5 seals instantly and said:

"**Fuiton: Wind affinity Dispersement."**

Instantly the leaves in the entire yard were caught in powerful gust of wind that blew them into the air collecting in a large compacted ball of leaves overhead.

Naruto then blew out a small stream of fire and incinerated the leaves without even making a hand sign.

Just then Nawaki and Tsunade's mother came out ready to yell about getting the leaves up. When she came out, however, not a single leaf was left on the ground.

Shen blinked a few times then smiled. "Well.. good job you two. Wow I'm impressed." Nawaki snuck a look at Naruto who grinned and gave him a wink.

He nodded. "Yeah Nawaki and Tsunade-chan really cleaned up today.. hehe."

Their mother nodded. "Yes I see.. thank you.. see you can get your chores done in a decent amount of time if you really try." She turned and walked back into the house.

Naruto gave a thumbs up as Nawaki looked around at the immaculate yard. "Oiy! If you coulda done that in the first place why did you just stand there watching me!"

Naruto chuckled. "Well, cause a certain someone wanted to jump in my face and challenge me to a fight as soon as he saw me."

Nawaki pouted. "well I don't care.. I have to surpass you.. The Hokage is the strongest ninja in the village and I'm definitely going to become Hokage!"

Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Hokage huh? Hmm.. I don't think someone like you can become hokage.." Naruto said closing his eyes and waving his hand dismissively.

"What!" Nawaki roared out. "I'll show you, I'll definitely become Hokage!"

And." He continued. "When I do, even you'll have to kiss my ass Naruto nii-san!"

Naruto broke out laughing. "Whatever you say squirt!"

Tsunade reached up to place a strand of her hair back behind her ear and felt her earring jingle.

"N-nani.. when did you put it back.. I felt you take it off when you er.." she broke off blushing thinking about him gently chewing her ear.

Nawaki scrunched up his face and folded his arms on his chest. "Oiy Naruto nii-san Tsunade no baka is bleeding.."

Tsuande reached up in horror to her nose and merely changed to a deeper shade of crimson.

Naruto looked at her innocently. "Ne Tsunade-chan I dunno what you're talking about.."

Nawaki finally closed his eyes and sighed. "Meh old people are weird."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and a vein bulged out on her forehead once again.

Nawaki suddenly became aware of the massive killing intent radiating from his sister. He gulped.

Tsunade clammed her fist into her open palm and sweetly asked. "Oiy Nawaki.. who's old?"

Nawaki began to shake in terror "Eh.. um… the old man Hokage.. yeah he's uh ancient hehe.."

Tsunade smiled and her terrifying aura seemed to die down. She patted her little brother on the head and told him good answer before gently flicking his forehead with the tip of her fingernail sending him sailing across the yard.

Naruto merely chuckled, a small sweatdrop forming on the back of his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

The elite Jounin guard rushed to the top of the steps to enter the official chambers. "Oiy! is he all right, what's going on!"

The personal ANBU guards arrived at the scene and slowly crept toward the door motioning to the Jounin to be cautions.

Suddenly a gust of wind blew through the smoke coming from beneath the closed door. Two figures exploded forward and skid to a stop staring at the door.

"Smoke! Is the office on fire!?"

Before the ANBU could answer the female smashed through the door letting a huge cloud of smoke billow out before it was blown away with a wind jutsu.

The male jumped up and pulled a wrapped object in front of him looking around frantically.

"Gaara! Are you all right!?" Suddenly Temari dropped her fan looking confused at the figure sitting at the desk slumped in his seat.

"Gaara had a lopsided grin on. "huh.. kanku.. kanuk.. kan.. whatever the hell yo name is..Aaaayyy waaaassum my nizzle!"

Kankuro dropped Karasu instantly as his jaw hit the floor. "G-garra.. what the helll!"

Gaara laughed reaching for a long cylindrical object laying on the floor near his desk. "Deeeeaam homie chill doe.. what you gon'n be bringin that negative energy all up in my positive.. you feel me.."

Gaara put the mouthpiece to his lips and sucked up as the water boiled at bottom.

Temari was speechless.

Gaara laughed almost falling out of his seat. "Well since you here you gotta try this shit.. premium grade up in this beeya gni-mean."

Kankuro shook out of his stupor. "Garra.. what's wrong with you what the hell is that.. some kind of mind poison!"

Gaara coughed a bit as he put it down.. he turned to look at Kankuro but stopped halfway though turning as though he saw some invisible object in the middle of his room.

Gaara widened his eyes and threw up an east coast sign with his fingers. "Aaahaayy… wass hapnin lil man.. how you get up in here.. you must be like a ninja midget or something.."

Gaara continued chatting with the leprechaun only he could see as Temari managed to snatch away the bong.

Gaara didn't seem to notice as he was too busy chatting with the invisible woodland creature.

Kankuro couldn't hold it in any more. he burst out laughing dropping to the floor.

Temari shook her head in rage. "What kind of sick little cretin would give Gaara something like this!"

00000000000000000000000000000000

"Achoo!!"

Jiraiya brushed his nose with his pointer finger. "Hah" he grinned. "look like I'm on somebody's mind.."

Trey shrugged as he slowly eased the equalizer sliders up muttering "I bet it was a guy."

Jiraiya picked a cushion from the mini couch near his seat and tossed at it at Tray's head. "Yeah you reaaaal funny.. I'm a ninja .. I can hear you."

He twisted in the spinning chair back to the production program. "Man once we master this copy I'm just gon submit it to radio play.. this editing shit bites."

Trey chuckled. "Yeah but which one you goin with you got like 5 stations want you."

Jiraiya grinned and tossed a foam basketball at the plastic goal on the wall scoring a smooth basket. . "Shit, what can I say.. I'm hot. Aight, let's try this shit one more time."

Trey laughed. "Man. Tighten up jit."

Jiraiya just hopped out of his chair and slipped on the headphones before walking back into the recording booth.

000000000000000000000000000000000

A young blonde woman walked trough the small narrow passage of the cave with only a torch here or there as her light. Not that she needed even that. She'd long since memorized the passage to the central base.

A red haired girl sat slumped in a chair behind a desk her head down gazing dispassionately at a book. As the blonde approached the girl said "Morning Rikku" without ever looking up from her book.

Rikku smirked and lightly bowed. "Good morning Tayuya-san" as Rikku continued in she saw the gates to the civilian sector and next to it was the military entrance.

Rikku was tempted to just go into the civilian and enjoy a nice day off but Itachi-sama had requested her personally. She sighed.. "What a shame.. I could use a nice dip in the hot springs too."

She turned and headed under the metal arch dispelling the force field and gen-jutsu blocking the entrance simultaneously. Rikku moved down the marble steps her black cloak floating lightly behind her. The bright red clouds outlined in white seemed to dance across the smooth material. As she reached the entrance to the large chamber she caught sight of slight of movement and turned her head to follow Kisame and Hidan exiting as they made their way to the training facility.

Rikku sighed and pushed open the large steel doors before walking in. She took 5 steps into the total darkness and stopped, dropping her head as a sign of respect.

In a few moments Itachi spoke. "Rikku."

Rikku lifted her head "Yes leader."

Itachi spoke again. "I have a mission for you, there have been recent reports that a jurinkiichi has been spotted within a prison in the fuuma district.. you will go with Sasori to obtain the vessel of the four tailed bijuu before the scheduled execution."

Rikku nodded and her eyes shifted to the left.

A voice came from the dark to her right chuckling softly. "Not quite Rikku-chan..you were able to sense my entrance but not the exact location it seems."

Itachi's crimson eyes were the only thing visible in the total darkness of the room. "You are dismissed you may leave when you feel you're preparations have been completed."

Rikku and Sasori nodded and stood simultaneously.

As they left Itachi couldn't help but sigh before muttering. "Hmm.. sending those two on a mission together.. I wonder if anything will really get done." "In any case, they should have no problem securing the 4 tailed.. assuming they can keep their focus on the mission and not each other."

He truned his head to the side as Kabuto approached. "Itachi-sama the preparations have been completed.. I have to ask though sir.. shouldn't we be a bit more discreet in the operation?"

Itachi closed his eyes and smirked. "Your concern is noted Kabuto. However, I assure you, everything is going according to plan.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto gripped his controller tightly. "Oiy. Orochimaru I'm coming for you!" the pale faced genin narrowed his eyes and moved his characters back against a wall of the canyon. He chuckled. "Ah it seems I found a stealth ball."

Naruto curved his lips in a pout before stealing a glance at Orochimaru's screen. "Ahah so that's where you are.. gotya."

Sarutobi was nearly dead. "Mizukag- er Zabuza give me a chance to let my shield recharge."

Zabuza had a maniacal grin on his face. "Hah mercy is for the weak. Die!"

Sasrutobi dropped lifeless to the ground as gold letters shot up above Zabuza's head saying killing spree!

Suddenly he dropped dead to the ground. "N-nani!"

Haku smiled gingerly holding his controller. "It seems I got you Zabuza-sama hehe." The dangerous man turned to his subordinate. "Haku…."

Suddenly Jiraiya dropped to the ground as well as Kayaku who he'd almost killed.

Jiraiya turned to look at Haku sitting politely on his futon. The white haired frog master growled. "Oiy, Haku stop sniping like a little wuss!"

Haku chuckled. "Ah but Jiraiya-san long distance is my specialty so.."

Kayaku interrupted. "Bah cut the crap.. Halo is about running out and meeting the opponent head on and gunning his ass down in a blaze of bullets and plasma right guys!"

"Yeah!" they all shouted in agreement.

Naruto grinned and shot a rocket at a set of trees blowing Haku out of his hiding place.

The feminine boy shrugged. "Well I guess ill have to respawn now."

Sarutobi recharged his shields after blasting Zabuza with a shot gun in the back of the head and found the sniper rifle. "Not with this you wont."

Jiaraiya chuckled evily. "Oiy, if you're wondering where I am I'm the guy in the tank coming to run you over or blow you to hell in one shot."

Naruto got on a banshee and started pelting Jiraiya with plasma bolts zipping around his counter fire. Jiraiya finally gave up on trying to hit him and instead focused his attention on Haku walking in front of him.

He grinned maniacally. "Oh he's mine!" Jiraiya pushed his tank forward and Haku finally realized he was about to get run over. He attempted to jump out of the way but only managed to evade a bit of the charge. Before his shields could recharge Jiraiya twisted the 9 pound cannon around and blasted him point blank killing him.

Jiraiya then hopped out of the tank and ran away just as it exploded. "Nicve try, Sarutobi but I read underneath the underneath." Just then he exploded and dropped to the ground lifeless. "n-nani!"

Orochimaru bowed slightly. "I attached a plasma grenade to you as you were exiting the tank. As a shinobi you must read underneath the underneath beneath the underneath"

Kayaku looked at Orochimaru and scratched his head. "Um. dude.. what the hell are you talking about.."

Orochimaru sighed. "Itelligence is a terrible thing.. it makes communication nearly impossible."

Naruto laughed. "In Halo only one language is understood everywhere!" Zabuza shouted "Yeah.. the language of the gun now die!"

Orochimaru was shot in nearly 4 different direction all at once. But just as he was about to die he blew up killing Naruto, Zabuza, Jiraiya, and Kayaku and giving him a Killing spree."

Sarutobi laughed so hard he fell off the couch. Ayako came behind him and chuckled. "He held a plasma grenade so when they got close it would take them out too nice."

Naruto was speechless. Finally he closed his mouth and screamed out "N-nani… that's… cheating!"

Orochimaru laughed and stuck his tongue out pulling the lower corner of his right eye down. "Nope that's strategy."

Zabuza growled. "I'll show you strategy.." He got the tactical shotgun and went through the green portal appearing at the other side of the field on a mission to find Orochimaru.

Naruto meanwhile took the one hit kill wristblade and lunged out instantly killing Sarutobi. Jiraiya came behind him and used the gun that charges up to full before completely draining shields then the assault rifle to finish off his health.

Naruto jumped up to avoid the final blast and lunged out killing Jiraiya and leaving him with only one shot of health left. Haku shot him with a bazooka.

Ayako took a sat in her husbands lap watching the match unfold. Sarutobi tried to see around her and return fire from Kayaku coming up on him. Kayaku pulled back and began jumping up and down while his shields recharged.

Sarutobi grit his teeth. "Hey.. that's bullshit! Stop jumping around." Kayaku had fully recharged his shields by now so he pulled out the battle rifle and rolled to the side aiming at Sarutobi's head.

Sarutobi had wasted all his ammo trying to hit Kayaku while he was jumping so he had to switch weapons. Before he could get the pistol out Kayaku hammered him down.

Naruto roared by on a banshee and blasted Kayaku in the back dropping him as well.

Naruto fell off his Banshee and dropped lifeless to the ground as Haku once again scored a killing spree. Naruto turned to glare at the ice user and pouted. "More sniping.."

Naruto suddenly came out of the kitchen with a steaming hot bowl of Rmen and looked at the screen before throwing a pillow at the Naruto holding the controller.

He rolled his eyes. "Oiy! I told you to kill them not get me killed.. what I can't even grab a snack from the kitchen without you getting me shot?!"

The clone sitting on the floor poofed into smoke and Naruto slid off the couch to pick up his controller with one hand while slurping noodles and shoveling them into his mouth with the other.

Jiriaya blinked a few times. "Damn when did you make a clone.."

Sarutobi motioned with his head to the back. "About the time Zabuza went after Orochimaru with the shotgun."

Suddenly a knocking at the door casued Ayako to hop out of Sarutobi's lap. "I'll get it" she said nonchalantly.

A few minutes later Ayako called out. "Sarutobi, game's called Hokage-sama needs team 5. Sarutobi grimaced. "Ah.. come on.. just as I got my first killing spree.. ah All right team let's go."

Zabuza and Haku along with Kayaku sat back and stretched. Kayaku checked his watch. "Yeah we better be heading out too. I'm sure I got a desk full of reports to go through.."

Zabuza laughed. "Hah I don't deal with that shit I just have my secretary handle it!"

Haku chuckled. "Ano.. Zabuza-sama perhaps you shouldn't push Miziru-san co hard." Zabuza turned to his effeminate partner and Haku shut up.

With that they left. And team 5 went to find Tsunade.

00000000000000000000000000000

A giant sweat drop fell down the back of Naruto's head. "A survival test.. that's the mission."

Nidaime smiled. "Yes, you will each be paired up with a set of academy students and act as team leaders in this survival mission."

Naruto smiled closing his eyes. "oh, Sou deska."

Suddenly he opened them wide and pointed a finger at the Nidaime. "Absolutely no freaking way!! Hell no, not gonna happen!! Why does a great ninja like get stuck with a stupid babysitting mission dattebayo!!"

Sarutobi sighed. "I saw this coming." He muttered.

Nidaime shook his head a visible vein popping on his forehead. "Naruto.. the teams have already been announced at the academy."

Naruto shook his head. " I don't care dattebayo! No matter what you say I refuse.. It's a travesty! I'm a S class apparition I have the power to destroy the entire planet by sneezing! A mission like this is a waste of my talent.. I have to train and get stronger! I don't have time to baby sit some kids in a walk through grandma's forest!"

A Jounin stepped forward. "Baka! If you're so powerful what do you need to train for!"

Tsunade put her fist up. "Oiy you old hag don't call Naruto-kun an idiot! He's just pissed we have to do such a pointless mission.. and I for one agree. It's stupid!"

Nidaime tried to force his anger down before it came out in the form of a tsunami wrecking his office.

"All right listen all of you! The mission has been decided. As shinobi there will inevitably come mission that you will not want to do or consider pointless.. but you will have to learn to do them anyway.. that is what it truly means to be a shinobi."

He closed his eyes and smirked. "As for you 'Kyuubi-sama'.. since you are sooo powerful we can't force you to take part on the mission."

Naruto smirked and turned around to walk out waving his hand. "Well then I'll be training."

Nidaime widened his smirk. "However, there will be a special bonus to the first one to complete this mission.. a 3 days pass to Pura Pura land."

Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. "P-pura Pura..."

He backpedaled so fast that smoke shot up off the floor.

He grinned and put his hand behind his head, "Ahah.. hehe I was just testing you old man.. to see if you'd see past my um.. deception.. I really love kids.. I do, love em.. dattebayo!"

The Nidaime turned away from Naruto and looked over his shoulder throwing a V sign up with his fingers. "I win."

He cleared his throat. "Ahem.. well then if that's all then we will commence with the teams. Please locate the academy students on the list assigned to your name. when you have assembled report to the front yard of the academy for the full mission briefing."

Naruto gripped the sheet of paper and jumped out the window in search of his kids.

The assembled Genin all had sweat drops on the back of their heads. Jiraiya shook his head, "man, Naruto's cool and all but that was just embarrassing.."

Tsunade was blushing.. ahem.. yeah kinda."

Orochimaru was struggling not to crack up laughing as they went forward to get their papers and head down the stairs.

5 minutes later Naruto stood in front of a thing. He couldn't tell if it was a guy or a girl. It was bald. It did have the softer curves of a girl but at the same time it wore a sneer and had on brown shorts and a grey sweatshirt with blue ninja shoes. Then there was the other two. At least they were semi normal. A boy with long messy brown hair and what appeared to be the pupiless eyes of the Hyuuga. Then there was a girl with pink pig tails who wore a frilly pink dress. She didn't look like much of a ninja but appearances could be deceiving.

Finally the academy instructor appeared. Naruto recognized her from the mission near Christmas.

She looked out over all the assembled genin and students. "All right" she said. "listen up, this is the mission. The purpose of this exercise is to test out the results of the new training methods instituted this past year." "In addition to this we will test how the genin of the previous class measure up to the academy students of today.. I'll say this.. be careful .. these kids may surprise you."

"Now then, this mission is comprised of 2 parts. The first is to make it through the forest of illusions. Now as you may have guessed this is no ordinary forest.. the trees themselves have stored up chakra from the countless battles fought there and legend has it that the Shodaime himself once cast a gigantic genjutsu that comprised the entire forest and fooled an entire enemy army into thinking that we had an army when in fact it was only the Shodaime forcing them to retreat."

"Because of this, it is possibly the best place in the entire fire country to use gen-jutsu and.. at night things are not what they appear as the trees themselves will play with your mind making you see things that aren't there."

"Even when you reach the end of the forest the next step will begin. A race to the shrine of Narashi Kariya. And once there obtain the correct katana.. You will find there are 3 katana's sitting in the glass case facing the shadow of the statue. Only the correct Katana will hold the folded manuscript needed to complete the mission."

"The first to reach the shrine and bring back the correct katana will successfully complete the mission and obtain the bonus prize."

Naruto scratched his nose. "Piece of cake, we'll definitely get that sword! and then pura pura.." he began to slightly drool.

The bald.. thing snorted in disgust. "Bah why'd we get stuck with such a loser as a team leader.. not that I care about this stupid mission. I already know I could crush any of these wanna-be ninja's they call genin's."

Naruto stopped and turned to look at her. "Hmmm a bit of an attitude there huh butch!"

A vein popped out on the bald child's head. "What the hell are you blind I'm a girl!"

Naruto squinted his eyes and looked her up and down before exclaiming "Well look at you you're bald you have no eyelashes and you wear a pair of shorts with a damn sweatshirt!"

"What the hell is that about! Who wears shorts cause it's hot then a sweatshirt at the same time! And you don't even sound like a girl!"

The girl roared in fury. "Y-you.. baka!! I'm bald cause I don't want my opponents to be able to grab my hair and this sweatshirt is important to me!"

Naruto slashed his hand though the air. "I don't care! It makes you look like a dike!"

To this the Hyuuga standing next to them burst out laughing alongside Jiraiya who was already rolling on the ground. The pink haired girl sighed. "Can we get a move on.. I'd like to get this icky mission over with as soon as possible."

Naruto turned to the pink haired girl sitting there with a hairbrush. He blinked a few times in disbelief. "N-nani.. a.. icky.. mission.." The prim girl turned her nose up and pulled on a white satin glove before hopping off the ledge she was sitting on and walking gracefully in the direction of the forest.

Naruto blinked a few times before tears began streaming down his face. "Great I have a girl who thinks she's a guy, a Hyuuga hyena, and Paris Hilton for a team.."

He sighed and contemplated knocking them all out and shoving them in a bag while he completed the mission before deciding against it and walking off to catch up to them.

00000000000000000000000000000000

"An important strategy for survival is to secure food for yourself." Naruto stated sagely with closed eyes and arms folded."

The bald girl shook her head a look of utter revulsion spread on her features. "Y-you.. imbecile"

The Hyuuga boy was keeled over laughing as the Pink Haired girl gingerly placed another can of ramen into the bag. "Ug.. Naruto-san since you're the team leader shouldn't you be doing this.. I don't wanna break a nail.. I just got a fresh manicure and pedicure yesterday.."

The bald girl turned her wrath to the pink haired girl. "oiy princess! What the hell are you even dressed like that anyway.. y'kno I really hate people like you almost as much as I hate idiots like blondie."

Naruto snorted

She continued. "Every day you come to class in those expensive outfits and jewelry and what's worse you never wanna pull your half in any of the exercises.. quite frankly every time I see you I wanna knock those pearly little teeth out and see how pretty you smile then!"

The pink haired girl just turned up her nose. "Well I shant stoop to your level then.. unlike you I am not a savage."

Naruto ground his head into his fingertips.

He sighed. "All right that's enough.. but.. she does have a point you're not dressed for a mission."

The Hyuuga boy finally stopped his cackling long enough to ask a question. "Well then what would you have us wear Naruto-sansei do you have a special uniform for team Naruto.." He cracked up and burst out laughing again at the thought of what that might look like.

Naruto suddenly got a evil glint in his eyes. "Oh.. actually.. I do."

The Hyuuga stopped laughing and the pink haired girl looked at Naruto in disbelief.

Naruto chuckled before flashing through a set of hand seals and pulling out of his pocket dimension a set of 3 skin tight green jump suits.

The bald girl's eyes went wide. "Y-you cant be serious.."

Naruto laughed maniacally. "Actually I am." "These are specially designed suits from a man I once knew devoted to training and the power of Youth." With these we will shine in our youthfulness!"

The three looks of horror etched across the faces of his team made it worth the embarrassment of saying the words.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto and his 3 green clad students made their way through the dense foliage. Naruto kept one eye on the map and one for possible dangers. He suddenly stopped and alerted his three students it seemed the bald girl had seen it as well and was already shifting into a defensive stance.

_Not bad… _Naruto thought. He turned to look at the others. The Hyuuga seemed anxious and the pink haired girl was clueless. He turned to face the unseen opponent again and smirked. "Yoshi! Brats watch and learn.. this is how a pro does it!" his shands shifted into a practiced seal.

"**Sexy no Jutsu!"**

a poof of smoke later and Naruto stood as a naked girl standing in a provocative stance looking cutely at the enemy ninja's still hidden from sight.

The Hyuuga boy exploded with laughter dropping his kunai and rolling on the ground.

The pink haired girl covered her eyes blushing furiously. The bald one. Narrowed her eyes and gripperd her kunai knife so hard her hand went numb. "he's such.. a moron!!" she screamed.

A enemy ninja jumped dwon from a branch behind Naruto and brought his wooden sword down on top of the bouncing blonde's head saying "You baka! Like a jutsu like that will work!"

Naruto suddenly went from a cute expression to a smirk and brought her wrist up to block the attack surprising the attacking ninja and his teammates.

She shot into the air and formed a seal saying "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**"

Instantly an equally blonde female appeared next to her. They both smirked and called out **Yuri no Jutsu!"**

The two blondes landed and dropped to their knees crawling to each other before slowly embracing one another and gently leaning in with closed eyes for a gentle kiss.

Out of the trees 5 enemy ninja blasted out with blood streaming from their nose. They landed with a thud shaking spasmodically. The ninja who'd jumped out took in the scene before him before he too blasted back powered by a geyser of blood.

The two Naruto's poofed into smoke revealing only one male standing with his hand behind his head grinning. "Ha see.. how great I am now?"

The pink haired girl was about to feint from blushing.. "N-nani that was.. very inappropriate.."

Naruto squinted his eyes. What are you telling me you didn't just see that.."

The bald girl closed her eyes vein bulging she pointed accusingly at the ninja sprawled on the ground twitching. "See what?! that the male ninja in this villiage are all perverted pigs! Yeah I saw that!"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Bah you're not reading underneath the underneath."

The Hyuuga boy finally stopped laughing holding his sides. "What are you talking about.. there is no underneath.. you were butt naked hahaha.." he broke out again."

Naruto sighed. "Man you kids are annoying, come on lets go.."

A few minutes later. Jiraiya's team passed by the area and surveyed the twitching Jounin. Jiraiya shook his head and looked up tears streaming down his face. "It's so.. beautiful.. Naruto you are a god among perverts I will follow you to the end of the earth!!" His team slowly backed away from the strange white haired boy.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto jumped onto another branch but this time he switched directions slightly. The bald girls noticed this. "Oiy Naruto baka why are you switching courses?" Naruto turned his head to the right slightly. "We're goin to meet up with a friend of mine."

The pink haired girl blinked. "But I thought this was a race to the end so why are we meeting up with another team?"

Naruto sighed. "How long have you all been at the academy?"

The three kinds looked down. Naruto continued . "You still don't get it.. what we do.. as shinobi the most important thing. The one element that makes or breaks a mission. What is it?"

The bald girl looked up. "Well that has to be the assignment we've been given.. the difference between a good shinobi and a bad is discipline and absolute adherence to the rules.. as long as you look out for yourself and play your part the mission will succeed."

Naruto shook his head. "Wrong. That''s not what makes a shinobi a good one that's what makes a bad one.. it's so basic.. I can't believe after all this time you still don't get it.."

He stopped and jumped off the branch landing in the clearing next to Orochimaru who was standing near Tsunade and Jiraiya.

He smirked. "It's team work. On the way here I already worked out a plan with my team that we would combine together. The way it is it's not skill that chooses who wins its just pure luck and who runs into more obstacles than the other."

"So in order to give us and advantage we will combine our numbers together." "That's how real shinobi work.. and that's the way my team and I are. We rely on each other to make the other stronger and with that bond of trust comes confidence."

A boy with orange hair in a ponytail standing next to Tsunade spoke up. "But what about there only being one winner and the bonus prize?"

Naruto shook his head. "We'll definitely get that sword but we're all walking back with it together or none of us are walking back at all."

The bald girl looked at Naruto in surprise. She was, for once, silent and just observed the blonde kitsune.

Naruto nodded "All right let's go!"

The 12 shinobi charged forward.

Elsewhere Sarutobi smirked alongside the instructor and the Nidaime as they watched the events unfold through a crystal ball.

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Three hours later the group of 12 shinobi appeared at the entrance to the shrine. As they walked closer it became evident the inside of the shrine was much larger than expected. Naruto grinned. "I thought they might pull something like this..."

Once they reached the inside it became apparent this was going to be complicated. There were 3 katana's encased in reinforced glass. One large multi armed statue stood at the back and emanating from it were multiple shadows.

Nawaki shook his head. "What the hell how are we supposed to figure out what the sword faces the shadow of the statue when there are like a bazillion shadows!"

Naruto shook his head. "It's simple.. this test was designed to test the Genin's capabilities in the forest but to also pit us against each other. The goal was that there wouldn't be a winner."

The pink haired girl and Jiriaya turned to look at Naruto what.. but.. what the hell! What do you mean there wouldn't be a winner!?" Jiriaya exclaimed.

Orochimaru pointed at the wall in one hand he held in a release sign and the wall became fuzzy before returning to normal but revealing a red painted kanji from 1 to 60 all around the room. Naruto nodded. "In order to pass this test you had to have 60 bodies of the 15 genin and their teams line up under the marks this would block out all but the one true shadow."

The academy students and Tsunade widened their eyes in realization. Naruto continued. "It was designed so that if even one student was left behind or not present then the entire missions and group would fail." "But since we don't have all the ones present and no doubts some of them have been beaten or removed from the exercise then we'll just have top make up the rest of the numbers."

He formed a seal. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!**

Naruto smirked as 48 clones popped up. "All right now let's line up."

Once all the teams and clones were in position it was plainly evident that the middle case was facing the only shadow left. Naruto threw a kunai at the correct case and watched as the explosive tag blew up Naruto walked forward and he peered down through the hole a wooden box was lodged under the earth just out of reach. Naruto flashed through a set of seals so fast it was imperceptible to all but his 3 teammates.

A doton tremor shook the ground before a platform rose up holding the chest.

The academy students looked on confused.

Tsunade sighed. "Ok I'll explain it.. if the test was to encourage team work or everyone fails then it'd be pointless to have one of the cases hold the right katana because someone could just pick the right one out of luck."

"Also if you remember the instructor never actually said that one of the cases held the correct katana only that there were 3 of them and we needed the correct sword."

Jiraiya nodded. "So, going off that information we can only assume that the real one would have had to be hidden."

And sure enough, as Naruto opened the wooden box inside was a long katanna. They all came forward to see it.

Naruto smiled. "You're still kids.. so it's ok but remember the lesson you learn here.. in the world of the shinobi your teammates are the only thing keeping you alive.. Because of that your comrades are more important than anything."

The academy students nodded slowly staring at Naruto wuth wonder.

The blond kitsune chuckled putting a hand behind his head. "well we gotta get back to Kohona somehow so all aboard the sannin express."

The three said shinobi flashed through a set of seals and summoned a large frog snake and slug.

With a bit of coaxing even Manda agreed to let the kids ride on his head without eating one or two of them. And soon they came slithering hopping and sliding into the front yard of the academy.

After all the students were off the summons dispersed and the 4 genin walked forward all holding the single sheathed katana. They all together placed it down on the table in front of the instructor and stepped back grinning."

She raised an eyebrow before gripping the sword and sliding the sheathe off revealing a piece of paper neatly folded over the blade. Reading it she turned to look over the academy students and nodded. "Well, you pass."

She truned to the 4 genin grinning from ear to ear. "and as for you four.." she sighed. "well" she reached into her back pocket. "it looks like you'll be heading out to Pura Pura Land for 3 days."

Naruto jumped 40 feet into the air and threw his fist up in glee shouting out "yatta!"

The other genin and students were then called out and explained the details oif the mission but it would be listed that in all of the hidden leaf only Sarutobi's team had passed that great survival mission of team work as the mission would later be coined.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ayame and Orochimaru continued to get to know each other. Her new duties as a Chuunin were surprisingly light. This gave quite a bit of time for enjoying time in one place a feeling she'd not had since living in Ghoda-sama's estate.

Orochimaru continued his studies in the Shaolin dao in hopes that one day he might fully atone for the sins he'd never commit.

Jiraiya's Icha Icha Gangsta's Paradise became a international hit spanning from hidden villages and even non shinobi powers producing the demand for a tour.

Amana, Kyuubi's sister and Jiriaya began to hang out more often. This caused a rumor to begin spreading that they were seeing each other. Regardless of there being any truth to this claim or not they seemed to work well together.

Sega continued his training with Gota to prepare for the day when he would take the place of his father Kagen.

Kagen and Tatsumaru struck a deal with the west that they could retain their sovereignty so long as they signed over 4 quadrants of the western continent to be divided up amongst the two powers.

Sarutobi and Ayako continued their married life together and would eventually give birth to a son named Asuma.

Hikaru Lana and Geij returned to the land of hidden snow and resumed their training in preparation for the next Chuunin exams.

Zabuza continued his rule as the Mizukage and began training the young woman Oorchimaru had fought in the Chuunin exam as the first of a brand new set of 7 swordsmen of the mist.

The grass shinobi moved in to the hidden sun village having no real power base left in hidden grass.

The Akatsuki retained a fairly low profile still staying a mostly shadowy organization but welcoming the outcast of society and refining their powers and skills.

The young boy Naruto had helped when he'd gotten his sword continued to grow into a strong young man never forgetting the words or example of the boy who'd saved his village. The Jouning and his team from hidden cloud would likewise retain their memory of Naruto until they were visited by the mysterious Ramen one day as well.

Arashi sadly, died from a client who'd been displeased with the speed of his work.

Kayaku ruled as the Yondaime and watched over the baby Naruto as the last remnant of his old friend. He also served a unit leader in the Akatsuki and a sort of Brother figure to Naruto and Jiraiya.

Hatake Sakumo returned with Kayaku to his dimension to an overjoyed Kakashi and served as a special Jounin being a strong candidate for position for the next Hokage.

Itachi became actively involved in both the Akatsuki but Kayaku's world as well. He succeeded in turning his younger self from his path of madness and developed a slight blond with the young Sasuke of that world.

Mikoto and Fugaku both rose to ANBU level and their relationship with Itachi increased incrementally.

Gaara served as Kazekage and a member of the Akatsuki. He, Naruto and jiraiya became quite well known for their trio performances during the majority of Jiraiya's music videos. His relationship with Temari and Kankuro was looked upon as a miracle. No longer were they afraid of him.

Thought his power had increased to heights unimaginable, he had become much more… human.

In Naruto's original world Orochimaru attempted to take Sasuke's body but Sasuke used his sharingan to repel the jutsu right back trapping Orochimaru within his mind forever.

After this he left and recruiting three ninja creating a elite group he codenamed S.N.A.K.E.

He left with this new group abandoning the sound village in search of his brother Itachi. After several months of failed attempts he returned to Kohona to seek out Jiraiya who seemed to be able to use his connection network to keep track of the Akatsuki's movement.

Though Jiraiya was nowhere to be found he was ushered in by the council and in order to take advantage of the resources in Kohona he agreed to the story that they told the village of his defection and how it had been a mission to eventually assassinate Orochimaru and that he had just now returned after being undercover for 3 years.

Two months later it was announced that Sasuke Uchiha would succeed Tsunade as the next Hokage. He kept his SNAKE group intact as a special division of the ANBU field ops.

Hatake Kakashi and Umino Iruka had become known throughout the shinobi continent as the brothers of death due to their staggering mission completion rate.

When Sasuke became Hokage Umino Iruka left on leave and when the time came to return he was nowhere to be found. He is now listed as an S class missing ninja.

Haruno Sakura became a Jounin leaving her academy teaching days behind for a position in the medical field in Kohona hospital.

Yamananka Ino is still training with Tsunade in hopes that she can one day surpass Sakura.

Konohamaru Moegi and Udon are a promising genin Squad looking forward to the advancement of chuunin with the coming exam.

The rest of the Rookie 9 have had similar promotions. Lee is now a chuunin but has had to have another operation in order to remain as a ninja and because of his inability to use anything but tai-jutsu Sasuke has placed a permanent lock on his advancement status. He will never reach Jounin. This is an order that Gai fights against every time he can.

A young Shinobi named Sai has been given the position of head ANBU captain.

And finally back in the past…

Naruto acts as a genin under the Nidaime but also serves as the leader of the Akatsuki and is respected and acknowledged by both sides. He maintains good friendships with all of his allies and friends in other dimensions and timelines.

Tsunade has voiced her desire to become a medic ninja and while at first it seemed she was in over her head her devotion and work soon proved to her family and friends that she was serious.

She and Naruto are open with their relationship and have the consent of her parents. At this time she is not expecting a child and with her medical skills she is able to negate undesired effects in her body through use of chakra manipulation.

All 4 members of team 5 remain genin in rank but their skills and powers far exceed kage level.

But most of all Naruto has gained his dream. The dream to be Hokage was merely a catalyst. Naruto, after all didn't love all the people of the leaf, on the contrary in fact he wanted to prove them wrong and was constantly hurt by them.

No, it was not the title Hokage he wanted to possess.. in the end it was simply the acknowledgement that came with the title. And that he had gained. Through hard work, sacrifice and blood sweat and tears.. he had gained…

Acceptance.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wow.. that's amazing.. Naruto sounds soo cool.."

The old man chuckled. "Indeed. He was quite an amazing lad."

The young children scattered around him scuttled closer.. "Is there any more? did he and Tsunade get married or have any kids?"

The old man laughed heartily. "Well, it's getting late you've been here for quite awhile already.. I'm sure your mothers are worried sick and in any case it's time for bed now.."

A chorus of awwww's met with this statement.

"But to answer your questions yes, there is more.. a great deal more.. one such as Naruto can't really stay still for long.."

The small heads whipped around and the eyes widened in wonder. "Really?"

The old man rose slowly straightening out his old muscles. "Oh yes.. and if you're very very good.. perhaps.. one day."

He turned to leave and placed his weathered hat on his head. "I'll tell you more."

The children gave a yell of glee and raced down the dirt paths to their respective homes.

The old man chuckled looking into the sky mumbling softly.

"Oh yes.. there would many more great battles and struggles for Naruto some even more epic than that of Tatsumaru and others.. would not be fought with fists at all.."

"Indeed there would be many more adventures for our young hero.."

"But that's another story."

00000

Don't Be Flashing Steel When you Roll through Compton is now officially complete.

Note: well it's done. Took awhile but in my defense my entire story was removed. I went back through it and reposted it after cleaning it up a lil so hopefully that wont happen again lol..

Anyway its done so for anyone that wants to enjoy the fic feel free to it's done. Now I can focus on Bloody Pawprints and Hollowed Space. Yay one less thing hangin over my head hehe..

I like how this fic turned out. It seems BP is more popular but imo this is a masterpiece. There are so many jokes and things that I wrote out that even going back a year or two later I wouldn't change anything. In my opinion were this story to be cleaned up grammatically it would be the most enjoyable fanfic I've ever read on this site.

I'm not saying that cuz I wrote it. I seriously believe that. As an artist I can critique my work but for me and my tastes this story is an absolute masterpiece and I love the world I was able to create.

As for a sequel well I dunno I got a lot of stuff to deal with in bp and hs but as I said I love this world I created and characters that inhabit it. I have an idea already for the ultimate bad guy in the next sequel if I ever do write it if u want more info on that check my profile ill post some brainstorming ideas for you as far as what I got for the next sequel but realize that it doesn't necessarily mean I'll write it.

Depends.

Anyway. Thank you all to the people who are still with me and stuck through to the end I hope u liked how I tied everything up.

And so without further ado I give to you the end of a 2 year project.

r/r

Pace.


End file.
